Five Years Later: Let the Encore Commence
by Aquaria245
Summary: The final part of Five Years Later, which will show where Blaine's and Sebastian's life will lead, and how the circumstances they've had to deal with are handled once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 1**

If there was a time Blaine was ever so grateful for the amount of work Sebastian had before him, this was certainly one of those times. From the moment Xavier shared with them what Dave saw on Kurt's laptop, Sebastian's protective nature become more pronounced. While Blaine understood why, he reminded him that Kurt was in Ohio. Yet not to dismiss how Sebastian was feeling, Blaine promised to have Scott or one of the other members of his detail with him when he's out and about, which helped put his husband's mind at ease. Something which made Blaine happy as the last thing he wanted was to be a distraction when he knew Sebastian needed to concentrate on his studies.

Aside from a few rare occasions which were out of Blaine's control, he was at home working when Sebastian came home from class. Simple as it may seem to some, it was precisely what Sebastian needed before throwing himself back into his studies. An hour or so spent more often than not quietly with his husband, helped him recharge his batteries, allowing him to focus on what needed to be done. More often than not, Blaine would end up waking a couple hours after he fell asleep to find the bed empty beside him, only to get up and find Sebastian asleep at his desk. And once he got him settled in bed, he couldn't help but wonder how many times this happened while he was gone and wasn't there to take care of him. Which was all the more reason why being here now, mattered so much to him.

When the week of Kurt's hearing approached, Blaine noticed a shift in Sebastian's demeanor which wasn't too shocking. "What do you say to us going out to the Hamptons once you're done with class on Thursday?" Blaine asked as Sebastian worked at the island while he made breakfast. "A change of scenery would do us some good, plus the forecast for the weekend is beautiful."

"I have work to do B."

"You can study out there too Bas." Blaine told him before turning to get the toast out of the toaster to place alongside the omelet he'd made him. Once the plate was before him, Sebastian set his book aside and looked up at him.

"You're too good to me, thank you."

"You deserve this. Now, about the Hamptons?" Blaine said before turning his attention back to the stove to start his own.

"How about the real reason you want to go first?" Sebastian replied after swallowing a bite. "By the way, this is wonderful." Seeing Blaine glance over his shoulder at him and smile, Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "So?"

"You know why."

"I want to hear you say it." Sebastian told him before taking another bite.

"Fine. Not only do I believe a weekend away would do us good, but, I'd prefer not being in town when Kurt is here."

"See, it wasn't that difficult, was it."

"No, but that's not the main reason." Blaine said before sitting down beside him at the island with his breakfast. "You've been working so hard Bas, so as I said, thought it would be good for us."

"You're right, it would be as outside of going to class, I haven't left the house much since we returned from Paris." Sebastian responded as Blaine chewed. "Outside of you, Hunter's really the only person I've spoken with, which is a bit rude."

"Everyone understands why, but it's almost over."

"This part of it, as studying for the bar is going to be worse since it'll be monopolizing my time when I'm not working."

"And we'll get through it." Blaine then leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Does this mean we're going?"

"It does, but make me a promise."

"Anything."

"You need to make sure I actually take some time to relax, truly relax because…"

"You're reaching your breaking point." Sebastian nodded. "I know, another reason for us to getaway. I don't want you hitting a wall when it's so close to being over." Having Blaine know him so well, was a big part of why he'd survived since they'd returned as he'd known what he needed before he even realized it. Once Blaine resumed eating, Sebastian did as well as it would've been a shame to let such a wonderful breakfast go to waste. Shortly after they finished they each pushed their plates forward a bit before turning their attention to one another.

"It really is crazy how the last month has flown by B. I don't know how I would've gotten through this without you."

"You would've figured it out, just as you did while I was on tour."

"Probably." Sebastian said as he placed a hand on Blaine's thigh. "But having you here has made things easier, whether you believe it or not."

"I haven't done much."

"You've done more than you realize, honestly. And while I hate asking this, would you mind putting a bag together for me since time tends to get away from me once I'm home, I'd really appreciate it."

"I think I could be persuaded to do that for you."

"Persuaded huh?" Blaine nodded while keeping eye contact with his husband. "Not simply do it for me given how swamped I am." When he shook his head, Sebastian smiled before reaching for his coffee to take a sip. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll leave that up to you, as I'm sure you can figure something out to make it worth my time."

"Worth your time."

"Yes, as I do have things to do this week." When Sebastian sighed softly, Blaine got up off his seat and turned Sebastian's so he was fully facing him. "Hey, I was only teasing. You know I'll happily do it."

"I know, but I don't ever want it to seem as though I'm overlooking what you do."

"You don't. Again, I'm sorry as it's probably a bit too early tooooooooo." Blaine's voice pitched as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Bas." The smile on his husband's face seemed to be a rarity as of late. "I totally fell for it, didn't I?"

"You did." He said followed by another kiss. "Nice to know I haven't lost my touch."

"You certainly haven't." Blaine told him as he relaxed in Sebastian's embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You do remember that next week is going to be a bit crazy, right?"

"I do, but it's the type of crazy I don't mind." Sebastian replied. "Plans for today?"

"Outside of the usual?" Sebastian nodded. "Rachel's going to stop by as it's been awhile since we've gotten to spend time together."

"Are you ready to be bombarded with wedding questions since they finally figured out what they want?"

"I am, especially since I know Kurt put a damper on things to begin with."

"A further reminder of how petty he truly is." He then tightened his hold around him. "Do you think she'll still be here when I get home?"

"I doubt it, unless you're skipping your stop at the library today, why?" A look of intrigue on his face as he responded. Yet the moment Sebastian's hands slipped a bit lower, he watched a smirk appear on his husband's face. "Really?" Sebastian nodded before leaning in for another kiss. They were just starting to lose themselves in one another when the alarm on Sebastian's phone went off, bringing the kiss to a halt.

"Who knew school could be such a cock-block?"

"We did." Blaine replied making Sebastian laugh. "We learnt it shortly after we got together. It's what we get for being responsible."

"Sometimes being responsible sucks."

"I know, but I promise to make it up to you when you get home, along with whatever you have in mind for me."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Sebastian said before giving him one more kiss prior to letting him go. "I love you."

"I love you too, now get out of here or you'll miss your train." Sebastian smiled as he knew Blaine was right. So he rose from his seat and slipped the book he'd been reading into his bag before heading on his way. Once Sebastian was out of the house, Blaine hit play on his I-Pod so he could listen to the song he'd been working on. Between being in the studio with his band and the appearances he'd made, surprisingly he'd managed to make quite a bit of progress on his follow-up album. Though he wasn't quite at the point where he was comfortable sharing what he was working on, outside of what Sebastian had heard while studying in his studio. Although that might sound strange to some, Sebastian rarely asked questions while he was working, simply took in what he was listening to while awaiting the finished product.

Blaine was so focused on what he was listening to while not only cleaning up but beginning some of the prep work for dinner that night, he was startled slightly upon hearing the bell ring. It took a few moments for him to get to the door since he needed to wash his hands, yet given the size of their home, none of their friends ever expected them promptly. Given the city was starting to bustle a bit more with the warmer weather, Rachel waited till she was inside before giving him a hug. "Since when do you have two big planters out front?" Rachel asked as they headed back down toward the kitchen so Blaine could finish up.

"Last weekend, as Bas was talking with his Mom and before we knew it two were delivered." Blaine told her in response. "Now it's simply a matter of getting flowers to put into them, along with the flower boxes and planters we have in back."

"Well if you want help, you simply need to ask as that's something I enjoy doing." Rachel replied.

"While I appreciate the offer, Bas is looking forward to doing it, as am I. But I'm open to any flower suggestions you might have since last year when we moved in they were already taken care of." He said while getting back to work. "How have you been otherwise?"

"Depends on the day." She told him causing him to look up from the cutting board. "Relax, everything is good between me and Thad, it's everything else that's getting to me."

"Let me guess, wedding planning?" Rachel nodded in response. "Relax, it gets to everyone as it's not as easy as one might think. Not to mention you want everything to be perfect, and that often means changing your vision along the way."

"How did you and Sebastian not go crazy?"

"Easy, our Moms. Once we gave them our vision, they put the rest together due to everything else that was going on. Yet looking back, even if I wasn't on tour, we still would've needed their help."

"I know that feeling as between meeting with vendors and dress appointments, there aren't enough hours in the day. And that makes Thad feel guilty because his schedule is so erratic, much of it falls on me."

"And right now Bas isn't the best of help picking up the slack on Thad's end."

"I don't expect him to with everything that's going on. You know that Emerson is standing up for Thad too, right?"

"I do, as Thad mentioned that to Bas because Emerson has ideas for her brother's bachelor party."

"You don't find it odd, do you?"

"Not at all, why?" Rachel then glanced down at her hands which were clasped together on the counter before looking back up to find Blaine was still looking at her. "Rach, what's going on?"

"I don't know why I'm scared to ask this but, will you be my Man of Honor?"

"Excuse me?"

"Forget I said anything." Rachel rambled in response, not bothering to take a good look at Blaine's expression. Yet she soon felt him standing beside her, which caused her to look up. "What?"

"Would this happen to be the question you had for me which Thad might've mentioned to Bas which was rather important?" When she bowed her head, he took her hands into his. "Rachel." She nodded. "Why were you so nervous?"

"Because it's not a typical question you ask."

"Since when have we ever been typical Rach?"

"Good point." She replied with a giggle. "I'm sure it probably answers a question you had."

"Such as?"

"Why Thad hadn't asked you to be one of his groomsmen?"

"While it might've crossed my mind, I wasn't stressing over it, particularly since you haven't mention the size of your wedding. For all I knew it was only going to be Bas and Zack, after all, Bas and I only had best men."

"True, I hadn't thought about that. Thad and I actually had a long conversation about it, and while picking my bridesmaids was easy, picking a Maid/Matron of Honor, wasn't. Yet the more we talked, I realized why."

"By chance, does Santana know?"

"She does, and wonders why it's taken me so long to ask you."

"Why has it?"

"After everything we went through when your marriage to Kurt was falling apart and the fall out afterwards, I…I wasn't sure if you…"

"Rach, you never chose sides in that mess which I know wasn't easy, particularly given how Kurt portrayed me to basically everyone."

"Yet I knew you weren't the person he was describing, same with Santana who actually called him out on it, something I wish I had done."

"It's over now Rach, no need to lament about it. I certainly try not to, though it's hard given how often we're back in court." Blaine told her. "Yet, all it takes is either a look at Bas or the ring on my finger if he's not there, to know I'm where I'm supposed to be and with whom I'm supposed to be with. How I got here, no longer matters. There's too much good going on in my life, to dwell on that time in my life."

"I get that, I do, I…" She watched him tilted his head. "I shouldn't dwell on it, something you've said numerous times." He then nodded. "It's not easy, especially knowing what you went through."

"Not to impose, but, are you still seeing that therapist?"

"I am, but even she said I shouldn't expect the feelings to disappear overnight considering the extent of the situation."

"It will, trust me."

"I do. I guess it's because of those feelings I wasn't sure if you'd want to be at my side when I marry Thad." Rachel said, a smile appearing on her face much as anytime she talked about Thad. "Though, if it wasn't for you following your heart, this wouldn't be happening." When he simply smiled at her, she tilted her head. "What is it?"

"I love seeing you so happy, and I'd be honored to be your Man of Honor on the big day."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Blaine told her before taking a seat across from her, yet keeping ahold of her hands. "But, I hope you thought about the possible ramifications of asking me to do so."

"You're talking about Kurt possibly throwing another tantrum, much as he did when Thad and I got engaged."

"Yes, though this time around I believe it would be worse given his disposition. I mean, think about it Rach, you two would be having me and Bas standing up for you in the "honor" positions. That won't go over well with him."

"Yet if it wasn't for you and Sebastian, Thad and I would never have been a possibility as we never would've crossed paths." Rachel reminded him. "And for the record, I have thought about the possible ramifications, as you so deftly put it. It's something Thad and I have talked about at length and I'm not going to let his insecurities change my mind about who I want by my side in that moment. Speaking of Kurt, did anything come of the information Dave passed along to Xavier?"

"Your Dads told you about that, huh?"

"Did you really think they wouldn't? I mean, Dave Karofsky showing up on their doorstep is a little unusual, let alone the topic he wanted to talk to them about." Blaine nodded, as he could only imagine the shock on LeRoy and Hiram's faces when they saw him.

"Any particular reason you're bring this up now and not when it happened?"

"Because Thad recommended I leave it be, yet with him coming to town this week, I…I needed to ask."

"Since he hadn't violated the restraining order, nothing happened." Blaine told her. "Though, Xavier did pass the information along to ADA Strauss. Bas is pretty certain she's going to bring it up on Friday in front of Judge Watkins."

"Are you and Sebastian going to be there?"

"No, we're actually heading out to the Hamptons for the weekend once Bas is done with class on Thursday."

"I fully support that decision, plus if you happened to be photographed, it'll piss him off." Blaine couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, which caused Rachel to giggle. "It's true, as he'll be offend that he didn't warrant your attention."

"We don't need to be there, so why should we subject ourselves to it."

"Oh, I know, I'm merely saying what he'll probably think."

"After our last court appearance, I don't know about that."

"I wouldn't know since neither you nor Sebastian would talk about it."

"And don't expect us to." Blaine stated before giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then getting up to resume his dinner prep. "Now, have you ask Shelby for helping with planning the wedding?"

"I have, as she's actually coming with me to my fitting." Rachel told him. "You're changing the subject Blaine Anderson-Smythe."

"No, I'm getting us back on track." He retorted. "How do your Dads feel about that?"

"They're okay with it as they know she has a better idea regarding how it should fit. Speaking of, you did get the invitation to our delayed engagement party, right?"

"We did, and we replied. Any particular reason why there was a delay?"

"Between Thad's schedule, my schedule, our parents' schedules, there was a lot to take into consideration."

"You don't have to tell me that twice, it's something I relate to all too well." Blaine told her. "Now, what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing at this moment, but I will let you know when I need something. Also, Santana has ideas for my bachelorette party that she wants to run by you." When he cocked his head, she laughed. "She had a feeling you'd react that way."

"Because Santana is essentially a female version of Bas, and I mean that in the best way possible. But, it's a lot to handle."

"So you're an expert of sorts." Rachel teased, earning a laugh in response since she had a point. "On a different note, are you excited for next week?"

"Nervous, but not nearly as nervous as Coop since this film could make or break his career."

"If the early reviews are anything to go by, he's got nothing to worry about."

"I know, but much as you all said the same thing to me regarding my music, until it happens, it's hard to embrace."

"You and Sebastian are going to the premiere still, right?"

"Yes, and all next week I have appearances schedule to help promote it."

"And then two weeks later, Sebastian graduates." No sooner did she say it, she saw Blaine's demeanor change and a sense of pride come over him. "Someone's proud."

"Proud doesn't begin to describe how I feel about what he's accomplished." Blaine told her. "Think about it Rach, he's had to deal with a lot of outside distractions since he started Law School, yet…he never lost focus."

"It gave him something to focus on beside missing you when you were gone."

"I know, as he said that himself. Yet there were plenty of distractions before my career took off, most brought on by my ex's inability to grow up. More times than not, I wondered why he dealt with it."

"That's simple, he loves you Blaine. He loves you in the very same way you love him, completely and unconditionally." Rachel said to him. "You wouldn't have turned your back on him if the situation was reversed."

"Of course not, as it wouldn't have been his fault."

"You just proved my point. Now, any plans outside of the party for your hubby's graduation?"

"What do you think?"

"Good thing the movie didn't open any later."

"Tell me about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 2**

By the time Thursday rolled around, most of those close to them were aware they were going away for an extended weekend and fully supported the idea. Not that they wouldn't love to spend time with them, but knowing what was happening on Friday, they knew this guaranteed them some peace and quiet. Something they undoubtedly needed with everything which would be happening during the next week. "How much persuading did it take Blaine to get you out of town prior to Hummel's arrival?" Hunter asked him as they sat across from one another in the library.

"Why do you think he needed to persuade me?" Sebastian countered.

"Because I know how pissed you were after talking with your Dad having learnt Hummel was keeping tabs on Blaine." Hunter told him. "And those feelings don't simply go away."

"You're right, as they haven't. But I'm also self-aware enough to know nothing good would come out of me showing up in court, especially after last time." Sebastian replied. "My Dad assured me that it would be addressed as he had quite the conversation with Miss Strauss. Needless to say, she was less than thrilled to hear what he was doing."

"Yet he could easily refute what Dave states he saw."

"True, but they sat Dave down so they have affidavit which is being submitted to the court."

"It'll still be a battle of he said, he said."

"I know, which is why I'm keeping my expectations realistic."

"Understandable, and getting away allows you to focus fully on Blaine and your relationship."

"Something which I feel I haven't been doing enough of since I've been so focused on school and my internship." Sebastian stated, a feeling Hunter understood all too well. "He's been incredible dealing with all this Hunter."

"Knowing Blaine, he's probably dealing with this similarly to Kimberly, which means he's doing what he can to make things easier for you."

"Exactly, but I feel as though I'm not doing enough for him."

"I know the feeling, which is why I'm taking a page from your playbook and taking her away this weekend."

"Wait, she's off this weekend?"

"She is actually, so it presented the perfect opportunity to focus on what truly matters." Hunter told him, smiling as he did. "And while we could do that at home, I agreed with what Blaine said to you, a change of scenario would be a good thing, help regain some clarity."

"What can I say, my B is wise." Sebastian said in response. "No matter how crazy things get, he manages to be able to see things clearly."

"Something he said about you when things were getting crazy in his life." In a rare moment, Hunter watched Sebastian bow his head a bit. "Who knew you could be humble."

"I simply did what needed to be done."

"The same goes for him, another reason why you're so perfect for each other as neither of you is too selfish to put the other's needs first."

"I don't think about it, it's natural."

"Which is should be, especially with the one you love. So enjoy your weekend, as next week is going to be something special."

"It certainly will be, and you can count on it. The same goes for you too, as we've each been busting our asses, so we've earned some relaxation."

"Which is what I intend to do, amongst other things." When Hunter smirked, Sebastian tried to refrain, but a laugh escaped him. "What can I say, I'm being honest."

"This is me you're talking to man, I'm the last person you have to justify yourself to. Now we should probably get back to work as the more we get done, the less work has to be done once we leave." Hunter simply nodded as he knew Sebastian was right, as the last thing he wanted to do was have to work more over the weekend than necessary.

While they were studying, Blaine was meeting with Vincent going over his schedule for the next week. Having made the most of his downtime since they'd been home, Blaine was raring to go. Although the schedule looked a bit intimidating if you glanced at it, Blaine knew it looked worse than it actually was. "Now I know I don't need to say this, but remember to rest your voice this weekend since you have a full week next."

"I know the drill." Blaine replied as he sat back in his seat. "I will take it easy this weekend, plus not talk more than necessary next week given how much talking I'm going to be doing. Hell, Cooper called me last week for advice because he was starting to sound like a frog due to all the interviews."

"That tends to happen to a lot of people in the midst of a PR push." Vincent told him. "I hope he listened to whatever advice you gave him as you managed to come through a crazy tour with your voice in tack."

"It wasn't easy."

"Trust me, I know. Not only did you come out of it with your voice, you didn't get sick which is really a miracle because of all the travel." Vincent stated. "You saw a few additional promotional dates were added, right?"

"I did, and they don't surprise me as they seem to coincide with Cooper's push through the first two weeks." Blaine replied. "I also saw the block of time around Bas's graduation is clear, so thank you."

"I promised you nothing would conflict with that Blaine, I keep my promises."

"I know, but I also know this situations goes beyond you."

"You're right, it does. But I made it clear that you were unavailable for those dates."

"Did they ask why?"

"They questioned it, but I held firm."

"And the dates for Cooper's wedding?"

"Nothing will be added to your schedule for that weekend." Vincent assured him. "It helps that most festivals are already booked, so there shouldn't be an issue. And if anyone asks, you have a prior commitment, simple as that."

"I appreciate that."

"Blaine, you've made it clear from the get-go you're not going to miss certain moments if they're planned in advance, something which I respect. Speaking of, I made note of the newest wedding on your calendar." He said before chuckling, making Blaine smile. "Any more I should know of?"

"Not at this moment, as that accounts for all of our engaged family and friends. Though I wouldn't be shocked if others get engaged in the near future." Blaine told him. "Also, did you get the preliminary report from Scott about the premiere?"

"I did, and you should know the studio spoke with the NYPD who will also be covering the premiere and addressed our concerns. If he shows up, he's not getting anywhere near you, Sebastian, or your family."

"Good, as I don't want anything ruining this moment for Cooper." When Vincent cocked his head, Blaine shook his. "This is my brother's moment Vincent, I'm just grateful to be a part of it."

"Blaine, while I understand this is a big moment for Cooper, it doesn't make it any less important for you." Vincent told him. "Writing/performing a song for a movie, isn't an opportunity presented to just anyone. While plenty of people get their music in a movie, it's another thing to be asked to write a song for one, and you didn't only write one."

"I'm well aware of that, it's just…he's worked so hard for this moment."

"I know. All I'm asking, is you don't minimize what this means for you."

"Fair enough. Speaking of, when are they releasing the soundtrack?"

"Friday, so I hope you've been practicing both numbers."

"I have, and they're both good to go."

"Good, not that I doubted they weren't. Now, you remember what happens should the fill garner a certain success, right?"

"A sequel, which I've already been asked to write music for, I'm well aware." Blaine replied before raking his fingers through his curls. "Since you're used to this stuff more than I am, what do you see for a timeline?"

"While I can't give you exact dates, I'd suspect you won't have to start writing till you're back on tour as they'll most likely send you a synopsis." Vincent said in response and saw a look of relief appear on his face. "I take it that time table works for you."

"It does, and it's along the lines of what I expected but I feel better hearing it from you."

"Good." Vincent then looked at the clock. "You should probably get going as traffic this time of day isn't too forgiving, and I doubt you want to keep Sebastian waiting."

"You're right, I don't." Blaine replied while getting up out of his seat. "So, I'll see you Monday morning?"

"Bright and early." Vincent said as he rose to his feet. "Enjoy your weekend Blaine."

"I intend on it, don't work too hard."

"I'll try not to, now get going." Easy as it was for them to banter, Blaine didn't need to be told twice and was soon out the door so he could go and pick up Sebastian. Once he was gone, it was only a matter of minutes till Scott made his way in. "Did you see him to his car?" He asked once he closed his office door.

"I did, and Cole is at Columbia to ensure no one bothers them." Scott said in response.

"And Marcus?" Vincent asked as they sat down.

"He's bored out of his mind, as Lima is everything Santana warned him of." Scott stated earning a laugh. "Seriously though, Kurt is still there and isn't flying out until late this evening."

"How'd he find that out?"

"He overheard him asking Burt for a ride to the airport."

"When is he returning to Ohio?"

"Saturday, from what Marcus heard. So Blaine and Sebastian deciding to getaway for the weekend, is for the best." Scott told him. "While he's refrained from bothering them as of late, usually the opportunity doesn't present itself since he's not in town long. But given his propensity to be in a bad mood after court, it wasn't a good scenario having him in town longer."

"Why is he staying in town?"

"Marcus doesn't know, but he's working on finding out. Do you want me to go out to the Hamptons, keep an eye on Blaine?"

"I don't think that's necessary since Kurt wouldn't know where to find them. Outside of a few times they've been photographed out and about when there, they fly under the radar which is what they want. Think about it, the times they've been photographed, you and the others have been with them."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I, but we can't overstep this situation."

"I know, as Blaine's made it clear numerous times he wants to live his life as normally as possible, though that's becoming more difficult."

"And the premiere isn't going to help matters as it's going to put him back in the spotlight. Speaking of, did you speak with the appropriate people at Columbia regarding Sebastian's graduation ceremony?"

"It's all been taken care of, so our presence won't be an issue."

"Since he didn't bring it up, I take it Blaine's okay with you being there."

"He is, he understands why it's necessary. Plus given it's not a secret where Sebastian goes to school or that he's graduating, he knows some paparazzi won't be able to help themselves."

"Which is exactly why I want you there." Vincent then clasped his hands on his desk. "This is one part of this business I hate. They shouldn't have their private moments intruded upon."

"Agreed, but unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. At least we gave them privacy for their wedding."

"True, and that was something they were grateful for. Honestly, I'd rather our biggest concern be his fans and not his ex-husband."

"That goes unsaid, as we all feel the same way, particularly them." Scott said. "Is that all you wanted to discuss with me or is there more on your mind?"

"Surprisingly, that's all. I simply wanted us to touch base regarding everything since Blaine's going to be out and about doing a fair amount of press." Vincent told him. "Has he mentioned his travel plans for their anniversary/Sebastian's graduation?"

"Yes, and much like their honeymoon they are attempting to fly under the radar."

"Are you joining them?"

"It's still under discussion as he and Sebastian are fine tuning their itinerary. Yet if they have their way, we'll have the time off."

"I'd worry about that, but they know there are certain situations where your presence is necessary. He really is a rarity as most people thrive on the attention."

"While he loves the attention on stage, off he simply wants to go about his life."

"Something his fans are well aware of, which is why I believe they give him his space. Unlike some artist who try to present this "normal" façade, it really is who Blaine is and numerous reporters and executives have commented on it. They love that all this hasn't gone to his head unlike some who get one hint of success and think you should kiss their feet."

"As Sebastian has stated numerous times, it's never going to change as that's simply who Blaine is." Scott reminded him and he nodded. "Now, are you attending the premiere?"

"Yes, and Jennifer will be at Blaine's side since this press line will be a bit different from what he's used to. Though, he and Sebastian handled themselves incredibly well in Paris."

"If I hadn't heard him speaking French with Sebastian on and off, I would've been as shocked as everyone else that he spoke it so fluently."

"Let alone be able to sing in it?" Vincent playfully replied.

"I still can't get over that, and while I didn't understand what he was singing, it was impossible not to get drawn into it."

"I know the feeling as I felt the same way the first time he played it for me." Vincent then sat back in his seat. "Since we drifted a bit from topic, do me a favor Scott."

"Name it."

"Should you get the slightest feeling in your gut that things aren't right after court on Friday, go out to the Hamptons as I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"What about overstepping?"

"The more I thought about it, I want to play it safe and given Blaine trusts your gut, he'll understand should you appear."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that, not to mention, getting out to the Smythe home isn't the easiest."

"I know, but with everything coming up I don't want to risk anything dampening Blaine's current demeanor as he's looking forward to next week."

"Understandable, but as I said, I hope it doesn't come to that."

"You and me both."

While the two of them were discussing the possible scenarios, a similar conversation was being had back in Westerville at the office of Xavier Smythe. Every pro and con being discussed in Vincent's office, was being talked about at length by Patrick and Xavier. For as much as they respected their sons desire to go without security in their everyday lives, they were well aware it wasn't always a luxury the two could afford. "Now you're certain Blaine and Sebastian aren't going to court tomorrow, right?" Patrick asked as he walked Xavier's office, something the other had become accused to.

"Yes, as do you." Xavier calmly replied as he understood his hesitation all too well. "Remember, it was Blaine's idea to get out of the city for the weekend."

"I know, but I also know how impulsive they are." Xavier nodded, as it certain was a true statement. "Blaine told us his reason for wanting to get away, but I can't help but believe there is more to it."

"Given what went down in court last time Patrick, I don't blame him for wanting to assure they don't cross paths. Just as I know how hard it is for Sebastian to refrain from letting Kurt know how he feels. Avoiding problems isn't always the best way to handle things, this is one of those rare occasions it is. Neither of them need the unnecessary stress that comes with dealing with him and considering what's going to be brought up in court, it's best they're out of town."

"While I know that, I can't help how I feel." Patrick stated. "Right now Kate is deliriously happy because of what's happening in Cooper's life and that Blaine's a part of it, I…"

"You don't want it all to come crashing down, I get it."

"I should be enjoying the moment too, yet given our track record, I can't help but worry. If Kurt pulls some sort of stunt, Kate will snap, Blaine will feel a ridiculous amount of guilty, and Cooper, will have a Cooper-esque reaction."

"What about you?" When he raked his fingers through his hair, he had to refrain from smiling given it was something Blaine did so often. "Patrick, it's just us, talk to me."

"Wrong as this may sound, I'd feel like a failure, again, for not being able to protect my family. I tried so hard not to intrude in Blaine's life, I failed to protect him Xavier and it wasn't the first time."

"You are not to blame for what happened to him in junior high."

"While I know that logically, as a parent I can't help but feel I failed him. You cannot imagine the hell we lived through during that time, especially immediately afterwards, wondering if he was even going to survive."

"You're right, I can't, but you and Kate painted quite the picture when the bastards that did it were finally caught. I believe your testimonies played a huge part in them receiving the sentences they did." Xavier told him. "As for what happened with Kurt, no one ever expects something like that to happen. And Blaine himself has stressed that he did what he could to hide what was happening."

"He's my son, I should've known."

"You're not a mind-reader Patrick. Give yourself credit for pushing when you did, because without your support he might not have found the strength to leave. It's thanks to yours and Kate's support, he was able to put his life back together again."

"Thank you, but Blaine deserves all the credit."

"Yes, he put his life back together again, but don't downplay yours or Kate's part in all this given you're the only ones he confided in for quite some time." When Patrick cocked his eyebrow, Xavier smiled. "While Blaine doesn't talk to main people about what happened, he's been extremely honest with me and he's stressed how he couldn't have gotten through it without you and Kate. Blaine's an incredible young man who I couldn't be prouder to call my son-in-law."

"Did you ever imagine we'd be at this moment when Sebastian first asked you to look into things for Blaine?"

"Honestly?" Patrick nodded. "I did, because I'd never heard my son speak so passionately about anyone. And from the first moment I met Blaine, I understood why Sebastian was so taken with him. Just as I could see how much Sebastian meant to Blaine, even so early on. It's also why my heart broke in court the last time, as I saw firsthand the emotional toll his marriage had on him. I promise you, as I promised Sebastian, I will do everything in my legal power to ensure Kurt never hurts him again."

"I appreciate that more than you will ever know. I just wish it never came to this."

"Don't we all, but since it has we'll handle it accordingly. Keep in mind, Judge Watkins has made it clear that should Kurt screw up again, it's not going to be pretty. And while that hadn't deterred him previously, the last two incidents in court seem to have made some impact."

"We've seen it before."

"I know, but we can't keep waiting for something bad to happen, otherwise we start transferring those feelings onto the boys and they don't deserve that."

"Something I know all too well, which is why I try not to talk about it with Blaine. I don't want my concerns dampening all the good things happening in their lives."

"Whenever you have doubts, know that while they seem to not be looking back, they're aware but try not to give him too much control."

"Which is how it should be. So why is it so hard for me to do the same?"

"You already answered it, you know why." Xavier told him. "But next week, for at least one night Kurt Hummel will be the last thing on your mind as you celebrate the amazing accomplishments of your sons. You deserve that, Kate deserves that, as do Cooper and Blaine. They deserve your full focus."

"And they'll have it, I…"

"Focus on them, and at least for that night, let the rest of us worry about Kurt as you know Scott's going to be on top of it. Right?" Patrick nodded. "Good. Now for a happier topic, are you and Kate staying in New York for the weekend after the premiere?"

"We are, and while it would be nice if Cooper and Whitney could stay, that's not in the cards. Given everything, Kate needs this time with them."

"Considering what we were talking about, I think the time with them will do you some good as well."

"It won't be much longer till you get the same chance."

"And I'm looking forward to it, as I'm ready for our visits to be more about family and less about legalities."

"It'll happen." When Xavier cocked his head, Patrick laughed. "Regardless of my prior statements, I know deep down, there will come a time where he's merely an afterthought. It's simply a matter of getting there."

"And we will, I know it."


	3. Chapter 3

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 3**

On Friday morning when Sebastian awoke, he was surprised to find he was alone as he'd expected to spend a lazy morning in bed. For a moment he thought Blaine might only be gone briefly, yet once he heard guitar playing, he knew he didn't plan on returning. So he slowly made his way out of bed and made his way toward the great room where he presumed the sound was coming from. Upon making his way there, he found Blaine sitting on one of the large chairs, distractedly strumming. It only took one close look at him to gauge where his mind was at. Although he had a good idea of why he was playing, he listened closely as Blaine spoke volumes with his music. Sebastian was so caught up in what he was listening to, he hadn't noticed Blaine turn his attention to him. "I thought you'd take advantage of getting to sleep in." Blaine said while continuing to play.

"I would've, but it's more enticing when you're there with me." Sebastian replied as he began to walk towards him. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour or so." Blaine told him, and soon felt Sebastian's fingers carding through his curls, bringing his attention up towards him. "I didn't wake you, did I?" Sebastian shook his head before taking a seat on the arm of the chair while continuing to run his fingers through his hair. A few moments later, Blaine stopped playing and set his guitar aside, and then leaned against him. "Why am I feeling this way?"

"Because you know he's going to try and twist the situation per usual, attempting to make himself the victim in all this." Sebastian said before slipping down into the chair beside him, allowing Blaine to curl up next to him. "I've thought it too, but I also know Judge Watkins won't be swayed, nor will Miss Strauss. His tantrums and attitude simply reinforce why all this happened in the first place and how it got to this point."

"Do you think we're ever going to not have this hanging over us?"

"Optimistically, I do." Blaine then looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "When did this all hit you as you seemed alright last night?"

"This morning. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but once my phone went off with a notification about the hearing, it hit me." Blaine told him. "Part of me still feels responsible for all this."

"Yet you're not, this is all on him Killer. He's the one incapable of letting go and moving on with his life." Sebastian reminded him. "His own actions/behavior have gotten him into this mess. It's merely easier for him to blame you or me, than take responsibility for what he's done."

"Much as I know that, part of me feels I did something to provoke this."

"The only thing you did B, was stand up for yourself and live your life, something he clearly can't handle."

"And marry you."

"Getting involved with, and then marrying me probably didn't help."

"But I wouldn't change it for the world. It's honestly one of the best decisions I've ever made."

"Good, as you're stuck with me."

"Same goes for you." Blaine replied and was then met by a kiss from Sebastian. "I don't mean to put a damper on our weekend Bas."

"I know, and for the record, you're not." Sebastian told him. "I don't want you bottling up how you feel, simply because you don't want to burden me with how you're feeling, ever. Otherwise, how am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's going on in your head. You never have to feel ashamed of what you're feeling."

"It's still hard after everything, yet I did tell you."

"I know, I just wish you'd woken me up."

"You need your sleep."

"Yes, but I could easily take a nap this afternoon." Sebastian said in response. "Much as I know I need to study this weekend, I want this weekend to be about us. I've missed spending time with you due to having my nose in a book."

"I have too, but I know why it's happening."

"You know, we've had this conversation before, though the roles were reversed."

"Which is why we have an understanding of how the other feels." Blaine told him. "And the main reason I wanted us to get away. This weekend is similar in a sense to when you joined me on tour. We get to focus on each other, but that doesn't mean our responsibilities fall to the wayside."

"I hadn't thought of it that way, but I like that comparison a lot. Much as I'm going to enjoy taking time from us to study, it's easier knowing you understand. Honestly B, your support has meant the world to me."

"It's the least I can do given all you've done for me."

"Believe it or not, you were a huge support to me even when you were on the road. Just because you weren't here, didn't mean you weren't present in my life which was what I needed."

"Much as I hated not being here, it might've been a good thing."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian replied.

"I said that because I wasn't here to distract you."

"While it might've made things a bit tad easier in that way, a part of me was still gone which was hard."

"That's something I can relate to. It made focusing on work easier, but didn't make up for how you felt."

"Exactly, a double-edged sword so to speak. I much prefer you being here, because at the end of a long day, I get to curl up in bed with you." After Blaine stretched to kiss him, he slowly made his way out of the chair. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the kitchen, to make us breakfast as I'd initially intended."

"What if I'd prefer something else first?"

"Would it entail us going back to bed?" Blaine asked as he stood before him.

"Depends." Sebastian replied as he rose to his feet, a grin Blaine knew all too well on his face which was having quite the effect on him. "Though you know me."

"You're right, I do. So I have no objections to us working up an appetite, wherever it may be." To reinforce his point, Blaine pushed his pajama pants and boxers down, and then kicked them aside. Almost instantly Sebastian followed suit, which made Blaine smile. "Someone's eager."

"Always when it comes to you." Sebastian told him as he wrapped his arms around him once again. "Do we have everything we may need?" Once Blaine nodded, he pressed up on his toes to give him a kiss, slipping a hand behind his head as he did. "What do you have in mind?"

"We let the moment lead us wherever it may, much as we did on vacation. Simply act on how we're feeling."

"And how are you feeling?"

"Let me show you." No sooner did Sebastian smile, did he find himself looking up at Blaine as he was now lying down on the couch with his husband above him. Ready and willing to let the day take them where it may.

While the two of them were focusing on one another after discussing how the day was making Blaine feel, others were more focus on what was happening. Due to Dave putting what he'd seen in the appropriate hands, Miss Strauss had reached out to Xavier asking if there was anyone she could call-on to speak in court in reference Dave's relation to the situation. It had only taken a call to Sam to set him in the right direction, which ended up with him having a conversation with Santana. Although they hadn't been in contact recently, Santana knew enough of the history involved to ensure Kurt wasn't able to manipulate the statement. That in turn had Santana reaching out for unlikely support, but she knew if she went alone, she might not be able to keep her emotions in check.

From the moment Wes appeared at her apartment door, Santana couldn't stop thanking him for agreeing to accompany her. "Jordan really wanted to be there, but given what she does for a living she was afraid Hummel would use it against her."

"Given what he's done in the past, I wouldn't put it past him." Wes replied as they took a seat in the living room. "Let me reiterate though, he's not going to be happy to see me either considering how he feels about me."

"No offense, but there isn't a person I would ask to come with me that he doesn't care for." She told him. "Though, it doesn't mean I don't recognize where you fit into this whole situation. You don't think I did the wrong thing by not telling Blaine or Sebastian, do you?"

"Depends, are you still going to tell them after the fact?" Santana nodded in response. "Then no, as I know where you're coming from given Blaine's made it clear he hates that anyone outside of him is involved. And on Sebastian's side of things, he has enough on his plate at this moment."

"That's how I'm defending my reasons, I just don't want it blowing up in my face."

"It would only blow up if you didn't tell them and they found out after the fact." Wes reminded her. "Even though they went away for the weekend, don't wait for them to return to tell them."

"I intend on calling them tonight once I get home. I know they're not going to be happy, I just hope they understand."

"If they initially react poorly, given them some time to process it, they'll come around as they've done it themselves to protect us. If anything, I believe Sebastian will understand quicker considering what went down last time."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No as neither will talk about it, which lets me know those pictures taken afterward are the tip of the iceberg. Things clearly got nasty and took an emotional toll on Blaine." He said in response. "Now, you remember you can't let his lawyer bait you regarding your past history with Kurt."

"I know, and Jordan has reminded me of that fact numerous times." She replied. "I need to answer what is asked of me and not offer up anything more. Just as I need to try and keep my personal feelings about Hummel out of this." When he cocked his head to the side, she laughed. "I might've called Hunter for a bit of advice."

"Wise decision."

"Thank you. Now, Chloe isn't upset that you're here, is she?"

"Not in the slightest as she wants nothing more than for Blaine and Sebastian to no longer have to deal with his antics." He told her. "They have so many wonderful things coming up, they should be able to focus on them."

"My sentiments exactly. Think about it, they have the premiere, Sebastian's graduation, and their first wedding anniversary in a matter of weeks of one another. Not to mention following that, they're going on vacation, then Cooper is getting married, and then you. Those are all things they should be focusing on besides one another."

"Amazing how if it was anyone else, we could easily be jealous of them going on vacation again, yet it doesn't even come close."

"Because they spend so much time apart already, they deserve this time away together. Too many people take for granted having the person of they love close."

"Precisely, though Blaine stated they won't be going away as much after this trip because of everything going on with Sebastian."

"Understandable. Much as Sebastian's undoubtedly Blaine's biggest supporter and the rest of us fall in line behind him, Blaine supports him just as fiercely."

"Goes to prove regardless of our career choice, we all need that unconditional support from the one we love/trust as we're the first to doubt ourselves." He said to her. "At the same point, we have to be open to what the other has to say should it differ."

"I'd never thought of it that way, but you have an excellent point." She told him. "Any strong relationship is based off of that unconditional love and support, and knowing the other won't lead you astray. The more we talk, the more it accentuates everything that was wrong in Blaine's marriage with Hummel."

"It's something Blaine's well aware of as we've spoken about it. Sadly, that was the least of their problems." When Santana bowed her head, he reached over and took ahold of her hand. "We all wish we saw how bad things were."

"At least you have the excuse that you didn't live here to fall back on, so you didn't see him all the time. I on the other hand, don't have that same luxury."

"We can ponder all we want, but that changes nothing, and Blaine's the first person to point that out. He went out of his way to make sure none of us knew how bad things were."

"Doesn't help how I feel."

"Trust me, it's something I'm well aware of."

"All of that is why I don't want to risk doing something today that could screw things up for them." Santana said to him. "I might not have been able to help him back then, but I sure as hell can now." After feeling a gentle squeeze to her hand, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Wes's cheek. "You really are everything Blaine and Thad have ever said about you." With a slightly confused look on his face, she smiled. "It was all good, honest. It's how I knew you were the person to turn to after my talk with Jordan."

"With that said, we should probably be on our way as the last thing we want is to be late."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get out of here." She said before rising to her feet. Santana didn't need to speak again as Wes stood as well. Then after helping her on with her coat, the two were on their way to the courthouse. Upon their arrival, they exchanged numerous looks after spotting the camera crews that were waiting outside. While they might not have thought too much of it, they heard one asking another if they knew whether or not Blaine and/or Sebastian were going to be attending the hearing that day. "Guess they safely escaped to the Hamptons."

"Certainly seems like it." Wes replied happily as they continued their way up the steps and inside. Once inside it didn't take them long to make their way through security before heading towards the courtroom. "If we see him and he speaks, don't engage, ignore him, hard as that may be."

"The same goes for you as I know he's possibly your least favorite person."

"Possibly?" Wes replied before smiling, earning him a giggle from Santana. "I'll never forgive him for what he put Blaine through."

"You're not the only one, you have ample company on that front."

Shortly after they reached the courtroom, a young man, not much older than they approached, asking their names. Once they replied, she was asked to follow him as he worked for Miss Strauss, but Santana was quick to say Wes needed to join her which wasn't an issue. The timing of them being pulled away couldn't have been better as shortly after they rounded the corner, Kurt and Mr. Jones appeared. "Considering Blaine and Sebastian won't be here, as far as I'm aware, do you think you'll be able to refrain from making uncalled for comments about them?" Mr. Jones stated as the last thing he needed was another lecture regarding his inability to control his client, which happened after their last appearance before Judge Watkins.

"I will certainly try." Kurt told him as he looked around, clearly looking for either Blaine and/or Sebastian, or Xavier.

"Kurt, do you realize this type of behavior is doing you no favors?"

"I'm not going to let the ADA lie about me."

"Everything she has stated about you, has been based on facts Kurt. Just as the things Mr. Smythe and Mr. Jacobs have brought to the courts attention."

"Mr. Smythe, creates things that support Blaine and Sebastian's account of what happened."

"No, he doesn't."

"Wait, are you taking his side?" The next thing he heard was Mr. Jones sigh. "That's not very professional."

"Probably not, but I know for fact none of what you've stated is true." Mr. Jones told him. "Heck, for the most part he's been able to use your own statements and behavior against you. You earned yourself no favors by going after Blaine last time when he essentially shut down."

"Because I don't buy for a second it was real." Mr. Jones had to refrain from commenting too loudly as from the concern/fear he saw not only in Sebastian's eyes but Xavier's, he knew it was the real deal. "Now, do you think we'll be able to keep these hearings to every other month as it's easier for me financially?"

"That's all up to Judge Watkins, and will be based off of not only what we present to him, but what ADA Strauss presents." This time around, Kurt sighed. "If you'd simply left them alone, I doubt coming to New York for hearings would be necessary, your probation officer would simply have to submit a monthly update. Yet due to your behavior in court, you left him no choice."

"This isn't fair."

"Life's not fair, but you don't need to go out of your way to provoke things. And that precisely what you do each time you comment on something they've done." The moment he saw Kurt's expression change, he took a step closer to him. "What haven't you told me?" When Kurt cast his eyes to the ground, Mr. Jones moved to catch them, making him look at him. "Kurt."

"I might've made some comments about their appearance at Fashion Week in Paris." Kurt practically mumbled in response. "None of my comments were direct, they rather vague looking back on them."

"Let me see them."

"They're not that bad, honest as even their friends refrained from commenting about them. So they probably went over their heads."

"Or, they decided to take the high road and not engage you. Regardless of the reason, I want to see them before I get blindsided by Miss Strauss before Judge Watkins since she'll probably address them."

"Fine, but I think you're making a big deal about nothing."

"That's not for me to decide, nor you, its Judge Watkins call regarding how big of a matter this is given he told you to refrain from comment about them." Mr. Jones told him. "Let's go see if we can find a usable room, as I have a feeling I'm going to have plenty to say once I see what you said."

"I really don't think it's a big deal."

"Kurt, where Blaine and Sebastian are concerned, you lack clarity regarding your actions."

"My comments were vague, as I said."

"Maybe, but even one person could make out they were about Blaine and Sebastian, that's more than enough in the courts eyes."

"I'm entitled to have an opinion."

"Yes, but you're also bound by the consequences of those opinions. Now let's go find out what sort of hole you dug yourself." While Kurt seemed shocked by his comment, Mr. Jones didn't apologizes because if he'd learnt anything representing Kurt, was if he told him not to worry, he certainly needed to.


	4. Chapter 4

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 4**

Once they were brought into the room, Santana looked over at Wes since Miss Strauss wasn't the only person there, another gentleman was there as well. "Miss Lopez, thank you for coming today." Miss Strauss said as she extended her hand. "And you are?" She asked as she looked at Wes after the handshake ended.

"Wes Montgomery." He replied, extending his hand as he did which she shook. "Santana asked me to come for moral support."

"That's very nice of you considering the circumstances, but why does your name sound familiar to me?"

"He's a good friend of the Anderson-Smythes." The gentleman stated. "Mr. Douglass." He continued which seemed to put them each at ease now knowing who he was. "I'm here to ensure Blaine's and Sebastian's best interests are looked after since Mr. Smythe was unable to make it."

"Blaine and Sebastian have spoken highly of you." Wes said as the two shook hands, prior to him shaking hands with Santana. "I don't doubt you'll do just that, otherwise Xavier never would've reached out to you."

"That's good to hear, and I don't take it lightly that Xavier trusts me to look out for his family." Mr. Douglass said before they all took their seats.

"Santana, are you comfortable discussing this matter in front of Wes?" Miss Strauss asked as she reached for a pen.

"Yes, as Wes is fully aware of the situation at hand." Santana told her.

"Very well then. Now, you understand why we asked you here, correct?"

"Yes, though you should know the instant Kurt sees me, he's not going to be happy." Instantly Miss Strauss looked at Mr. Douglass who was smiling. "I take it you're not surprised by that."

"Not in the slightest, though I doubt it will compare to his reactions whenever the Anderson-Smythes are present."

"She's got a point Santana, as you know Sebastian is higher up on the list than you." Wes chimed in, earning him a look from Santana who smiled.

"True, but I'm pretty high up there. Probably only Thad and Hunter surpass me."

"You might want to add Jeff too, hard as that may be to believe."

"Fine, that still puts me in the top five." She said rather proudly to him before looking back at Miss Strauss. "Essentially, if you show any support for Blaine and Sebastian, you're on his hit list. Though our issues started long before Sebastian was a part of his life. Once the two separated, I couldn't take how he put the blame for everything on Blaine, as I knew Blaine wasn't the person he was describing. And while Rachel was able to ignore his comments a bit more, I wasn't. Then after I found out what was actually happened, I didn't refrain from letting him know what I thought of him. He played us all, yet Blaine paid the harshest price for it." Tough as Santana could be, she also had a big heart which was rearing it's head as Wes handed her a tissue. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, you don't have to apologize for how you feel." Miss Strauss told her. "Given how you feel, will you be able to stay on point?"

"Yes. While Dave and I haven't had a lot of contact since graduation, we've kept in touch, social media and all. Plus, we've spoken when we've each been back home at the same time. He and I each dealt with accepting who we are, in similar ways, which wasn't necessarily pretty."

"Do you feel Mr. Karofsky did this out of spite or by chance made up this accusation?"

"No, as Dave has nothing to gain from all this." Santana said in response. "While I know its hearsay, according to Rachel's Dads he was pretty disturbed by it, which is why he reached out to them. And they in turn put him in contact with Xavier."

"Yet he could've ignored it." Mr. Douglass stated. "Any thought as to why he may not have?"

"Let me put this simply, I was a bully in high school, so was Dave. Yet once the tables got turned on us, as we were essentially outed, things changed and…" She then paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "Dave got ridiculed so bad he, he attempted suicide." She then took another deep breath, this time she glanced at Wes who'd placed his hand over hers on the arm of the chair. "So with it being no secret the hell Blaine went through, in good conscious Dave couldn't ignore something that he felt was wrong or could endanger Blaine in some way."

"That bit of background certainly puts a different perspective on what Mr. Karofsky had to say in his affidavit." Miss Strauss responded. "By chance do you know if Blaine and/or Sebastian mentioned this to Xavier?"

"No ma'am, I don't as they tend to not talk about their issues with Kurt, and we try not to bring up the topic knowing it typically ruins the mood." Santana told her. "You've clearly met them, so you know how Blaine feels about this and how protective Sebastian is of his husband."

"Just as Blaine is protective of his husband, feeling if it wasn't for him Sebastian wouldn't be dealing with this." Mr. Douglass added to which Wes and Santana each nodded. "We're well aware of how they feel about this. They want to put this behind them, yet Mr. Hummel's behavior doesn't allow for that. Has he always been this irrational?"

"Unfortunately, but it varies depending on the cause."

"Understandable." Miss Strauss said to her. "Now given everything you've said, be prepared to get hit pretty hard on cross-examination as Mr. Jones' job is to discredit you." After Santana nodded, she turned her attention to Wes. "Should need be, would you be willing to speak today Mr. Montgomery?"

"Absolutely. Though you should be aware I do have history with Kurt as well, but it's nowhere as volatile as his history with Santana."

"That's because you rarely had contact with him once he and Blaine were married." Santana stated. "Trust me when I tell you, he tried to get Blaine to cut you from his life."

"I know, just as Blaine was aware of it. Yet he refused to give up his last connection to that part of his life."

"Do you mind me asking why Blaine didn't fight harder?" Mr. Douglass asked.

"Given Blaine's history, there's only so much he could take and while Kurt continued to push, his friends didn't make it harder than necessary on him." Wes said in response. "Although they hated what was happening, they knew it wasn't necessarily Blaine's fault, Kurt manipulated him. A pretty shitty thing to do to the person you proclaimed to love, and who would do essentially anything to make you happy. Little did we all realize the extent of it, which was the one thing that was making Kurt the happiest, was destroying Blaine." Once again Santana wiped at her eyes, as the emotion in Wes's voice was having quite an impact on her. "I'm sorry Santana."

"It's okay, I just hate that I didn't see how bad it was and that…" The moment her voice cracked, Wes finished her statement."

"He felt like he couldn't turn to any of us, trust me." Santana nodded. "Trust me, I know the feeling. Just as what we're feeling right now, should be all the reminder we need of why neither Blaine nor Sebastian want to talk about it." After agreeing with him, she gave his hand a squeeze before looking back at Miss Strauss.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Simply because Blaine and to a lesser extent Sebastian have had to deal with his behavior, I don't discount the affect it had on those around them. I've been doing this far too long to not acknowledge it goes beyond the initial victim."

"Rachel's therapist said something similar to her." Santana told her. "Given how I reacted, maybe I should go talk to someone too."

"If individual therapy isn't your thing, there are support groups around which can help you." Miss Strauss told her before going into a drawer to get a card to give not only her, but Wes. "Should you be interested."

"Thank you." Santana replied, echoed by Wes. "Anything else we need to know?"

"Make sure you address all your answers to me or Mr. Jones, don't engaged Mr. Hummel, difficult as that may be."

"That's one thing Sebastian's mentioned."

"Given the comments made, he's done remarkably well regarding keeping his emotions in check. And the times he hasn't been able to, personally, I feel he was justified, even if losing control in the courtroom isn't wise." She then slowly rose from her seat. "Ready to do this?" The two confirmed that they were and were soon standing, and ready to follow Miss Strauss and Mr. Douglass into the courtroom.

When the four of them made their way into the courtroom, Mr. Jones and Kurt were already inside. "What the hell are they doing here?" Kurt exclaimed loudly enough that Wes and Santana heard him, and he was met by a signature smirk from Santana.

"She is listed as a potential prosecution witness." Mr. Jones replied calmly. "As for him, he's not listed on any of my sheets. So, I don't know why he's here."

"Can't you make him leave?"

"No, as this hearing is in open-court Kurt. The only time the courtroom gets closed to the public, is when Blaine's in attendance and there is a chance of your divorce being discussed."

"That's not fair! Why does he get protected and I don't?"

"It's not necessarily about Blaine, it's about the divorce being sealed." Mr. Jones told him. "If you recall, Blaine's been in attendance a couple of times, yet only the last time the courtroom was closed to the public."

"It's still about protecting him."

"Kurt, do you really want the general public aware of the details regarding what you put him through? They already disapprove of what you did, do you really want to give them any more ammunition." Begrudgingly, Kurt had to admit he had a point. "With that said, you need to control yourself since undoubtedly, there will be reporters in the gallery, as have been each hearing."

"Can you at least get them out of the courtroom, since their reporting is hurting any chance of me getting a real job?"

"Unfortunately no. And while I understand how those reports could possibly hurt your job prospects, they're simply reporting your behavior which has been less than stellar. Honestly, you should be grateful Judge Watkins hasn't held you in contempt again considering how you've behaved."

"Blaine and Sebastian haven't been much better."

"Kurt, you provoked said behavior, Judge Watkins even stated as much, while still scolding them. Until you start taking responsibility, you're going to have to keep coming back to the city and standing before him."

"Again, that's…"

"Not fair?" Kurt nods. "In your mind, maybe, but you haven't shown the court any regret or remorse for what you've done to the Anderson-Smythes. Until you start making believable strides and behaving in court, you're going to continue having to come to court for progress hearings." Unsurprisingly, Kurt looked perturbed by what he'd been told. "Are you going to be able to behave?"

"I'll try."

"You have to do better than try Kurt, particularly after what happened last time."

"Why is she even here?"

"She's a character witness pertaining to an affidavit which was submitted to the court."

"What affidavit?"

"It was brought to the Assistant District Attorney's attention, you were spotted doing research pertaining to Blaine."

"Excuse me?" Kurt exclaimed loudly, drawing all attention in the room to him. "Who supposedly witnessed this?" The fact that he didn't deny doing so, was a shock to Mr. Jones given how Kurt usually denies everything he's accused of, even things they have substantial proof of. "Tell me who?"

"Dave Karofsky."

"He'd never do that to me, this is some ploy on Smythe's part."

"Kurt, there's a notarized affidavit, plus video of him giving his testimony."

"Who interviewed him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because if it's Smythe's Dad, he probably twisted the situation."

"While Mr. Smythe was present, he didn't conduct the interview. A member of the Manhattan District Attorney's office did." While clearly prepared to object, the latter portion of his statement stopped him. "You have to know, this isn't going to go over well with Judge Watkins."

"I was merely making sure I wouldn't cross paths with him."

"Nice try, but you live in Ohio while Blaine resides in New York." Mr. Jones stated. "Furthermore, you tried that argument once before and it didn't go over well. Need I remind you, he recommend you not search what Blaine was up to. It's one thing to know something because he made the entertainment news, another to search said news out."

"So, I'm not supposed to know if or when he's coming to Ohio?"

"No, but outside of him or Sebastian visiting family, you'll hear about Blaine in particular coming to Ohio. And just a reminder, you know you're barred from seeing him in concert, even a large…"

Before he could finish his statement, the courtroom doors were closed and the bailiff made his way into the room and asked them all to rise. Once they were standing, Judge Watkins made his way in and Wes glanced over at Santana who was looking directly ahead. After being told to take their seats, she leaned over to him and stated he was certainly as intimidating as Rachel implied. "Here we are once again to get a status on Mr. Hummel's progress, as well as address any issues that may have come up since last time. Miss Strauss, do you mind if we address Mr. Hummel's progress before addressing your concerns, as you seem to have quite a few?"

"No, your honor." Miss Strauss replied before opening a folder before her, and then picking up a pen.

"With that dealt with, Mr. Jones, I'd like to discuss a few discrepancies in the report that was filed with this office." Judge Watkins stated. "Per the documents, over the last seven weeks Mr. Hummel has missed three therapy appointments and fell a bit behind on his assigned hours. What is the reason for this?"

"Regarding the appointments your honor, one of them was because his therapist was ill." Mr. Jones replied causing Judge Watkins to look at the report once again.

"Alright, I see an annotation here for one appointment but that doesn't excuse the other two." Judge Watkins told him. "Mr. Hummel, care to explain?" Mr. Jones looked at Kurt, so she slowly rose to his feet. "I'm waiting."

"For one appointment, I missed it due to an accident on my way there." Kurt said to him. "By the time I would've arrived, my scheduled time was over."

"Did you call your therapist?"

"No your honor, as my car doesn't have Bluetooth and it's illegal to use a phone while driving."

"Fair enough, yet that doesn't stop you from calling once you arrived home." Judge Watkins responded. "You better be telling me the truth Mr. Hummel, because if the accident was as bad as you state, there will be a police report."

"I am your honor."

"And the third missing appointment?"

"I was sick your honor, and slept through my appointment." Kurt replied. "While it's hard to prove an illness, you could call my Dad as he sent me home sick from work."

"We'll do just that, as I made it clear, missing appointments would not be tolerated." Judge Watkins told him. "Does the sickness at least account for the lacking in your community service numbers?"

"Two days, but the numbers would be lower anyhow as you normally see me monthly and, this time it's shy of two full months." Kurt said, causing Santana and Wes to exchange a look of disbelief.

"For your information Mr. Hummel, that bit of information was already taken into account. If you continue this current pace, you will not make your deadline."

"I'll get it done your honor."

"You certainly will, otherwise you will find yourself locked up once again." Judge Watkins stated. "Why did your pace drop off Mr. Hummel?" Kurt looked down before looking at Mr. Jones. "He won't have the answer Mr. Hummel, only you are capable of answering my question. So?"

"I'm not sure."

"Mr. Hummel, that is not an acceptable answer."

"I'm sorry your honor, but that's all I have."

"You have to do better."

"Don't you think I know that!" Almost instantly, Mr. Jones rested his head on his hand, knowing what was coming next.

"That tone will not be tolerated in this courtroom Mr. Hummel." Judge Watkins stated after using his gavel to stifle anything from the gallery before it got started. "Do I need to go over acceptable behavior with you once again?"

"No your honor, I'm sorry."

"Actions Mr. Hummel, actions." At Judge Watkins words, Wes and Santana exchanged another look, as Kurt looked much like a scolded child.

"Yes your honor."

"Be seated." Judge Watkins said before turning his focus back to Miss Strauss. "Miss Strauss, the floor is now yours to address your concerns." He then looked back at Kurt and Mr. Jones. "I expect no interruptions while she speaks." His statement was made as Miss Strauss rose from her seat. Mr. Jones acknowledge the statement while Kurt sat quietly. "Miss Strauss, you may begin."

"Thank you your honor." Miss Strauss replied. "It has come to my office's attention that Mr. Hummel has not only violated terms of the order, but has taken part in some disturbing behavior." Judge Watkins glanced over at Kurt before bring his attention back to her. "First up, while the Anderson-Smythes were in Paris during Sebastian Anderson-Smythe's break from Law School, Mr. Hummel made derogatory comments on social media regarding an event they took part in." She then handed a folder to the bailiff to give to Judge Watkins. "These are the comments he made which have been submitted as evidence A to the court."

"Have you seen these comments Mr. Jones?"

"Yes your honor."

"Not a wise decision on your part Mr. Hummel."

"While I have made him aware of that, his statements were rather vague." Mr. Jones said in response. "Never once did he mention either by name."

"Although that may be true, it doesn't take a genius to connect the dots." Miss Strauss stated. "These comments were made in direct correlation to the Anderson-Smythes appearance at the Paris Fashion Week closing gala. If you look at page two, you will see evidence of this, as his statements directly relate to pictures that were released which coincided with the live feed. Note, the vague comment which clearly refers to Victoria Smythe after she joined her son and son-in-law." As she spoke, Santana reached over and placed a hand on Wes's, thankful he convinced them all to stay out of it. Enjoyable as it would've been to mess with him, it might've hurt the ADA's case.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Mr. Hummel?" Judge Watkins asked, as he continued to compare the pictures to his statements.

"It was a lapse of judgment your honor." Kurt replied as he rose from his chair. "I hadn't expected them to be there and, reacted poorly. Yet, I never mentioned them by name."

"No, but Miss Strauss is correct in that it doesn't take much to see the connection, especially given how you tagged your comments." Judge Watkins said. "What is it going to take to get through to you Mr. Hummel that you are not to speak of or about the Anderson-Smythes in any matter?"

"I was frustrated your honor."

"Frustrated or not, you don't have the freedom to do so. And for the record, your snide comment regarding Victoria Smythe, was uncalled for as well."

"But I was vague your honor."

"Your honor, while he might believe his comments were vague, others clearly made the connection as Blaine Anderson-Smythe's fan base discussed the comments. Plus, friends of the Anderson-Smythes took note of them also. If you go to the tab, you'll see people outside of those close to this matter put the pieces together."

The longer Judge Watkins read, the more uneasy Kurt became causing him to look over at Wes and Santana. Considering how the ADA was presenting this matter, Kurt could only imagine how she was going to present Dave's statement. For as subtle as his actions seemed in his mind, he'd clearly pushed his luck farther than he realized.

"Do you have anyone here that can speak on this matter?" Judge Watkins asked, causing Miss Strauss to look back at Wes and Santana who nodded.

"I do your honor, would you care to speak with one of them?"

"I would. Please have your witness take the stand."

"Very well, I call Wes Montgomery to the stand." Once Wes stood, Santana couldn't help but smirk as Kurt's face fell. Wes was the last person he wanted speaking considering how eloquent he could be while managing to keep his emotions in check, yet getting his point across.


	5. Chapter 5

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 5**

Before Wes even made it to the witness stand, Mr. Jones was objecting since Wes wasn't on the witness listed so he didn't have time to prepare. Judge Watkins noted the objection to the record, yet pointed out neither had Miss Strauss. Mr. Jones countered with the fact Wes was there, yet Miss Strauss informed him that Wes was there as moral support. Out of the corner of his eyes, Mr. Jones saw Kurt was about to speak, but managed to keep him quiet After swearing Wes in, Judge Watkins address the lawyers once again. "Given the nature of this situation, I will be questioning Mr. Montgomery, yet you will each have an opportunity to question him once I'm finished. Though, any questions must be kept on topic." Once the lawyers confirmed their understanding, Judge Watkins turned his focus to Wes. "Now Mr. Montgomery, will you please tell us what brought you to court today so it's on the record?"

"Santana, Miss Lopez, called me after being contacted to speak today." Wes said in response. "Given the nature of this hearing, she wanted some moral support which her significant other wasn't in a place to give."

"Why is that Mr. Montgomery?" Judge Watkins asked, causing Wes to look directly at Santana who nodded.

"Her girlfriend is a reporter, which would've put her in an awkward position. By not being here, it allowed her to avoid any conflict of interest on the matter." Wes told him.

"So you were her first choice after her girlfriend."

"No, her first choice would've been Sebastian Anderson-Smythe, but since he's involved, you can understand why she called me." A subtle scoff came from Kurt's side of the room, but Mr. Jones quieted him before Judge Watkins reacted.

"I do." Judge Watkins replied once he turned his attention back to Wes. "Now, are you familiar with the proceedings?"

"I am, as the Anderson-Smythes are close friends of mine."

"How long have you known them?"

"I've known Blaine for a little more than twelve years, and Sebastian for approximately eight." Wes said in response.

"Now that we know how/why you're here, it's time to move onto the issue at hand, Mr. Hummel's social media comments while the Anderson-Smythes were in Paris. Given the nature of these proceedings, my questions for Mr. Montgomery will cover a broader spectrum." Judge Watkins stated, so they weren't thrown by what he was going to ask. "How soon after the comments were made, were you aware they existed?"

"Honestly, minutes after he made his first one." Wes told him. "Vague as the statement was, there was no doubt it was about the Anderson-Smythes. Then his latter comments simply confirmed it, even though he only mentioned Blaine by name."

"How so did you know it was about each of them exactly?"

"Sorry, it's no secret to those close to them or anyone who went to high school with them, that Mr. Hummel refers to Sebastian as meerkat." A bit of snickering was heard in the courtroom, but it only took a look from Judge Watkins for it to be stifled. "He's notorious for calling him that when he's particularly frustrated." At that comment, Santana looked towards the defense's table and saw Mr. Jones attempting to calm Kurt as it was obvious he objected to what Wes said.

"How did you feel about the comments?"

"I wish I could say I was shocked by them, but that wasn't the case. The only thing I was surprised about was that he had the audacity to go after Sebastian's Mom. Outside of supporting her son and son-in-law, she's not involved in this and she be left out of his rantings. If he'd gone after Mr. Smythe, it would've been more understandable given he's represented them in court."

"Yet you didn't respond to his comments, why was that?" Judge Watkins asked since he was firmly aware that Blaine's and Sebastian's friends had previously countered Kurt's rantings.

"In all honesty, I considered it, as did most of the Anderson-Smythes' friends, yet we felt it was best to keep our opinions to ourselves."

"Why is that?"

"We didn't want to antagonize him anymore, knowing his comments would only become more pointed if we did."

"Objection, speculation on Mr. Montgomery's part." Mr. Jones stated.

"Care to clarify your statement Mr. Montgomery?" Judge Watkins asked.

"It's not speculation your honor, its fact as that's what's happened previously, not only online but during in-person confrontations." Wes said in response. "I'll be the first to admit I'm not completely innocent when it comes to engaging with Mr. Hummel, but he makes it difficult, especially given the malicious things he's done to not only Blaine, but Sebastian also."

"Objection, stating facts not in evidence." Mr. Jones stated, and in that moment Santana saw Wes roll his eyes which she believed was a first.

"Your honor, given Mr. Montgomery's familiarity with this case, he's alluding to incidents already on the record." Miss Strauss countered.

"Speculation on Miss Strauss' part." Mr. Jones replied, as they were each now standing.

"If you believe I'm speculating, how about we ask Mr. Montgomery which instances he's referring to?" Santana lifted her hand to her mouth to help stifle a giggle, as she imagined all the instances Wes could reference in defense of his comment.

"I don't believe that is necessary." Judge Watkins said, chiming in before Mr. Jones had the opportunity to respond. "Given Mr. Montgomery's history with the parties involved here, I believe at least some of the moments he's referring to have already been mentioned in court and it wouldn't do any good repeating them."

"Your honor, aren't you presuming he knows more than he possibly does?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Given how much of this case has been made public, it's safe to assume at least some of the instances have been discussed in this courtroom."

"Your honor, I beg to differ." Mr. Jones said, even though he knew he was treading on thin ice.

"Very well, let's clarify Mr. Montgomery's relationship with the Anderson-Smythes." Judge Watkins replied. "Mr. Montgomery, you've already stated you've known Blaine Anderson-Smythe for approximately twelve years, correct."

"Yes your honor."

"Were you aware of the previous incident Blaine Anderson-Smythe was involved in?"

"Yes your honor, as it's what brought him to Dalton Academy in the first place. I initially was introduce to Blaine when I was assigned as his mentor at Dalton. You see, all new students are assigned a mentor to help them acclimate to their new surrounds and what life is like at Dalton. Yet in Blaine's case, special circumstances were involved which his parents and the administration felt I needed to be made aware of to help him adjust. The young man I first met, was a shell of a person, and I hate saying that, but he was, but it was understandable. Even given Dalton's zero tolerance policy, it still took time for Blaine to let people get close to him. For that very reason, I became a bit overly protective of him, even after he came out of his shell as he'd found his safe place so to speak."

"Do you feel Blaine Anderson-Smythe would have an objection to you discussing this?"

"No, as Blaine was very open about what he went through during his national interview shortly after he took the airwaves by storm."

"How did you feel about Mr. Hummel the first time you met him?"

"Well, the first time I met Mr. Hummel, it was because he snuck into Dalton Academy to spy on the Warblers."

"The Warblers?"

"They are the school's competitive acapella singing group, which I was head of the counsel which led them and Blaine was our lead singer."

"Did you turn him in?"

"No, which is something I regret to this day. Instead, a few of us sat down and talked with him and during that time he told us what he was going through at his school. Needless to say, I was sympathetic to his situation. After that, he developed a friendship with Blaine."

"Did you approve?"

"To the extent a friend is allowed over another." Wes replied. "Though, my feelings on the situation changed prior to the new school year starting and I was informed Blaine wasn't returning to Dalton."

"Informed?"

"Yes, as I'd graduated the previous year and was already in New Haven when others found out."

"So you didn't approve."

"No. Much as I was thrilled that Blaine was finding himself, I felt it was a rather impulsive decision."

"Did you speak with him about it?"

"To an extent, yet once Blaine makes up his mind, it's difficult to change it. Yet, I wish I'd tried harder as the person I knew, began to change in ways that didn't feel right." Wes replied. "And the drama which occurred between the two of them, could've put a soap opera to shame."

"Did you support the marriage?"

"I wanted Blaine to be happy, and if marrying Kurt made him happy, than who I was I to tell him otherwise."

"That's quite the leap from your previous statement." Judge Watkins stated.

"I gathered a broader perspective once I was at college."

"Did you associate with them when they were married?"

"No, as Mr. Hummel didn't want me around, felt I was a bad influence on Blaine."

"Objection, speculation." Mr. Jones said.

"Mr. Montgomery, try to stick to facts, though I know it's difficult in a situation such as this." Judge Watkins told him.

"It's not speculation, as Mr. Hummel said as much to my face." Wes replied. "He felt I was trying to poison Blaine's mind against him. It's also why he made Blaine turn his back on most of his friends as he felt their presence in Blaine's life didn't bode well for him."

"Your honor, what does all this have to do with the matter at hand?"

"We're clarifying Mr. Montgomery's relationship with the Anderson-Smythes which you questioned." Judge Watkins stated rather matter of factly. "Given you've mostly talked about Blaine Anderson-Smythe, how did your relationship with Sebastian Anderson-Smyth begin?"

"Due to mutual friends, as Sebastian also attended Dalton Academy, though it was after Blaine, as well as myself were gone." Wes said in response. "I was leery at first given things which occurred between Blaine and Sebastian, yet I gave him a chance as we all make mistakes, especially in high school."

"We certainly do, as it's a time we learn plenty." Judge Watkins stated. "Without going into too much detail, how close is your relationship with the Anderson-Smythes?"

"We're very close, so much so that they asked if I would marry them after they got engaged."

"Did you do so?"

"I did, as I was honored to be asked." Wes replied proudly. "No sooner did they ask me, I did the necessary research to find out what I needed to do in order to make it happen."

"One last question from me Mr. Montgomery, though it is a two-parter. Regarding the issues the Anderson-Smythes have had with Mr. Hummel, are you aware of issues which are not public knowledge? If so, how did you find out about them?"

"Yes, I am." Wes said in response. "As for how I know, I was present for some, others I heard about from either Blaine, Sebastian, or both of them. Outside of each other, there are only a couple of people they feel comfortable confiding in regarding this matter."

"Thank you Mr. Montgomery, as I doubt this is how you imagined your day going when you agreed to accompanying Miss Lopez." Judge Watkins said before turning his attention back to the main courtroom. "Miss Strauss, do you have any questions for Mr. Montgomery?"

"Not at this time, but I retain the right to redirect once Mr. Jones is finished, should he have any questions." Miss Strauss replied.

"Very well. Mr. Jones, any questions for Mr. Montgomery?"

"Yes." Mr. Jones replied as he rose to his feet, before approaching Wes. "Mr. Montgomery, given how close you are to the Anderson-Smythes, why should we believe your statements aren't slanted to favor them?"

"For starters, it's not how I'm wired." Wes replied. "Secondly, I know the importance of these hearings and would never do anything to jeopardize the Anderson-Smythes best interests by making false or exaggerated statements." Shortly after he responded, it reinforced the fact that Miss Strauss had made the right choice.

"So, you never doubted the extent of anything relayed to you regarding Mr. Hummel's treatment of either of the Anderson-Smythes?" Mr. Jones asked.

"No, as anything I'd been told was similar to instances I'd witnessed between them."

"Such as?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Your honor."

"Mr. Montgomery, you need to answer the question." Judge Watkins stated before looking directly at Mr. Jones. "Are you sure you want him to answer?"

"Yes."

"Very well, Mr. Montgomery, answer the question." Hearing Wes sigh, Santana knew he hated where this had gone knowing it could bring up bad memories for Blaine. "Mr. Montgomery."

"I've personally witnessed Mr. Hummel verbally abuse Blaine, and attempt to physically assault him. I've also seen him attempt to physically assault Sebastian, and also verbally attack him."

"Sebastian's not innocent!" Kurt blurted out causing Mr. Jones to hang his head.

"One more word out of you Mr. Hummel and you'll be held in contempt, do you understand?" Judge Watkins exclaimed vehemently.

"Yes, but…"

"Mr. Hummel."

"I'm sorry your honor."

"Mr. Jones, please continue." Judge Watkins stated without even acknowledging Kurt again.

"Mr. Montgomery, arguments happen between people and given the history involved, it's not surprising this conversations get heated."

"True, yet Mr. Hummel has been the one to initiate them. And more often than not, the Anderson-Smythes don't engage, which only angers him more, adding more vitriol to his comments."

"Your opinion."

"Maybe, yet others share this opinion as plenty of these instances have occurred with others around, such as Miss Lopez." Mr. Jones then flipped the page on his note pad before continuing.

"So you're stating you'd never make a false claim against Mr. Hummel."

"I am." Wes told him. "There's no need to lie, as his own actions do enough damage in their own right."

"Your honor."

"Mr. Montgomery, please try and contain your responses to the question asked." Judge Watkins said to him.

"Yes your honor, I meant no offense. I was simply giving the reason behind my response."

"Understandable, and no offense was taken. Mr. Jones, do you have anything else for Mr. Montgomery?"

"Yes, I want to know how he's so certain of the reasons other friends of the Anderson-Smythes didn't respond to my client's comments."

"A group of us gathered after the initial comment came to light. And from there, we made calls to others whom we knew would have similar reactions. Again, much as everyone had something they wanted to say to Mr. Hummel, we didn't want to make more of the matter as it would only mean a bigger mess for our friends to have to deal with once they found out."

"Do you know how the Anderson-Smythes felt about it?"

"Much as the rest of us, they weren't surprised either given he seems unable to refrain from commenting on anything they do."

"Your honor."

"You asked if he knew how they felt, and he gave a response along with why they felt that way. Am I correct in my analysis Mr. Montgomery?"

"Yes your honor."

"Unless you have anything else for Mr. Montgomery, he's free to step down."

"No your honor." Mr. Jones replied before heading back to the table where Kurt was obviously frustrated.

"Due to the unexpected testimony of Mr. Montgomery, I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if we took a thirty minute recess so ADA Strauss and Mr. Jones can figure out how they want to use the information they just received. See you all back here in thirty minutes, court is in recess." After the slam of his gavel, they all rose to their feet as Judge Watkins left the court room.

Once he was out of the room, Miss Strauss turned to look at Wes. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot in that way, but you handled yourself remarkably well."

"Thank you." Wes said and as he did, he felt Santana's hand on his arm. "I don't know if my statements served a purpose though, as we barely touched on his comments."

"You did, as you helped connect the dots regarding how the rest of you knew he was referring to Blaine and Sebastian." Miss Strauss said to him. "You also stated the case for why the two of you along with the rest of their friends refrained from commenting. It was evident in your testimony, you'd never do anything to bring undo stress into their lives."

"It wasn't the only thing stopping us, as we were also afraid of what our response could mean for the case as he could claim we caused the situation to snowball."

"It wouldn't be a first for him, that's for certain, though no matter what he initiated the first comment which would've set things in motion." Miss Strauss told him. "Yet I'm glad you all refrained, no matter how hard it may have been. You really do care about Blaine and Sebastian, don't you?"

"We do." Santana chimed in. "No matter how different all of our opinions are pertaining to how we should deal with Kurt, the one thing we all agree on is we won't do anything to make matters worse for them, they've been through enough as it is. And if Sebastian's managed to keep his composure through all this due to his love for Blaine, the rest of us can remain calm for their sakes."

"Kurt should be grateful Sebastian's done just that for the most part, as Sebastian has quite the way with words."

"So I've witnessed." Miss Strauss replied. "If he can combine his way with words with even a hint of his father's talent in the courtroom, he's going to be a force to be reckoned with as a lawyer." She then looked over at the defense table where Mr. Jones was still attempting to calm Kurt down as he was glaring at Wes. "The two of you should probably make the most of this break, and try to stay clear of Mr. Hummel."

"Will do." Wes told her. "Given what happened, I'm going to give Blaine a call so he and Sebastian aren't caught off-guard by any reports from the hearing."

"Good idea." Santana said to him. "With everything Blaine has going on next week, he needs to be aware of whatever is made public.

"Just one reminder before you go, get back with at least ten minutes to spare as Judge Watkins doesn't is a stickler for time."

"So we've heard." Santana said. "We'll be back on time, promise."

Once the two of them left the room, Miss Strauss looked at Mr. Douglass. "Since you have more resources at your disposal than I do, do you think you could look into those missed appointments by Mr. Hummel?"

"Gladly. I'll also see what I can find out pertain his drop off in community service." Mr. Douglass responded. "On that front it's either he lost track of time, or he's reaching the point where he feels it's overkill."

"Most likely the latter, but he's only got himself to blame as he would've been done by now if he hadn't had the additional hours added. Once again, he's only got himself to blame for the situation he's in." She then glanced back over to Mr. Jones again. "Every client forward, is going to feel like a walk in the park to him after this nightmare."

"No doubt about that. Now it's only a matter if he's going to be able to keep his client in check when Santana takes the stand."

"If he doesn't, he'll find himself in familiar surroundings again as he's already been warned."


	6. Chapter 6

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 6**

No sooner were Wes and Santana out of the courtroom, Kurt tried to grab his coat to follow them as he had things he wanted to say to them, but Mr. Jones stopped him. "Why is it you don't seem to comprehend that antagonizing them, especially before Miss Lopez testifies is a bad idea? And now that Mr. Montgomery has been sworn in, he can easily be called back to the stand if necessary."

"You can't honestly expect me to not call Wes out on what he said." Kurt replied in frustration, yet it only took one look at Mr. Jones to know in fact that was what he expected. "He made it seem as though I manipulated Blaine."

"Kurt, everything Mr. Montgomery stated has already been addressed in this courtroom before, he merely stated his view of things from his perspective." Mr. Jones told him. "Unfortunately for you, nothing he said contradicts statements or evidence already presented."

"So I'm just supposed to accept it."

"Yes, otherwise you only make matters worse for yourself. Although this case stems from your behavior towards the Anderson-Smythes, your current behavior reinforces the need for it as you come off irrational." Mr. Jones said to him. "Early on, you seemed to be making progress in regards to your feelings towards the Anderson-Smythes, yet you're now in the midst of a back slide."

"No I'm not."

"You are, and the fact you can't see it concerns me. Kurt, you have to start taking this seriously or this will never not be at the forefront in regards to employment options you're submitting applications for."

"As long as they have this restraining order against me, no one will hire me." Kurt blurted out earning a look from those remaining in the courtroom. "They're ruining my life!"

"Kurt, people get hired all the time in situations such as yours. The difference being they aren't constantly in the headlines for their behavior. Even though you're not going to like what I'm going to say, you need to hear it. You should be grateful that the Anderson-Smythes don't come to your hearings unless instructed to as it draws less attention to them."

"Yet there were reporters outside when we arrived today."

"Yes, but they most likely dispersed once they knew the Anderson-Smythes weren't coming." Mr. Jones told him. "They're the draw Kurt, not you."

"You mean Blaine's the draw."

"No, I meant them, because Sebastian's as big a part of this as Blaine is. Remember Kurt, it's because of your confrontation with Sebastian, which went viral by the way, after they got married put this all in motion."

"Why can't anyone see things from my point of view?" Kurt said to him. "Everything would've been fine if Sebastian hadn't finagled his way into Blaine's life!"

"Are you implying that if it wasn't for Sebastian, you would've been able to leave Blaine alone?" Instead of replying, Kurt looked to the side. "That's what I thought, which is the basis for all your problems. Blaine has made it crystal clear he wants nothing to do with you."

"That wasn't always the case."

"That's quite possibly true, but it is now and you need to accept it."

"Thanks for the support."

"Kurt, my job isn't to support you, it's to present your side to the court, yet you don't make that easy when you don't listen." Mr. Jones then took a deep breath. "I need to go make a call during this recess, so I need you to do me a favor."

"What is that?"

"Stay away from them for your own sake, please."

"Fine."

"Kurt."

"I'll leave them alone, but if…"

"No ifs, if they try to talk to you, ignore them as they're only trying to rile you up before court resumes. I need you to take the high road as once court resumes, things aren't going to be pretty."

"Why?"

"You did not seriously just ask me that."

"It's not a big deal."

"But it is, as Judge Watkins told you not to do so."

"There is nothing in the order that says I can't see what Blaine's up to."

"Yet."

While Mr. Jones was attempting to get through to Kurt before making his call, Wes and Santana were standing outside the courthouse attempting to get ahold of Blaine. "It's not like him to ignore his phone this way." Wes said as he looked at his screen once more after reaching Blaine's voicemail. The instant Santana laughed, he simply shook his head. "You know there are plenty of other possibilities other than that regarding why he might not be answering."

"True, but it's fun to tease you." Santana said in response before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Knowing them, they're probably sitting outside enjoying the beautiful day. I know I would be given the views that place has."

"And it's the perfect place to clear one's head, while still get work done." Wes added. "I wouldn't be shocked if Sebastian was studying while Blaine was working on something."

"Serenading his beloved in the process."

"Exactly." He said before looking at his phone once more. "I just hate them not knowing what's going on, and it's not something you necessarily send by text."

"Then call Blaine back and leave a message, hell, he's going to know something's up given you've tried three times and didn't leave anything." She replied and he nodded in response. "Give him a brief synopsis, and then tell him you'll try again once everything is over as you don't want him calling while once court resumes."

"I don't know how they deal with all this, as I'm frustrated and barely anything occurred."

"Sad as it is to say, they're a bit numb to it all. Though, we all know the last time was different given how they looked leaving the courthouse, and they refused talk about it."

"That's because I know that look which was on Blaine's face, he was emotionally fried, which corresponded with the way Sebastian glared at anyone who even looked at them."

"All while looking extremely protective of his hubby."

"Precisely."

"So call our rock star, so they're in the loop." Santana said, and without hesitation, Wes hit the call button on his phone since Blaine's contact information was still on the screen. Just as Wes began leaving his message, Santana happened to catch Kurt walking out of the courthouse and down the steps. Instinctually her posture changed and defenses went up as she wouldn't put it passed him to try and confront them considering some of Wes's statements. Even though Wes was on the phone, he noticed the change in her and quickly spotted the reason for it.

Upon finishing his rather lengthy message, Wes slipped his phone back into his pocket before catching Santana's attention. "He looks miserable, even for him."

"Please tell me you're not feeling sorry for him."

"Relax, I'm not. Simply commenting on his demeanor." Wes replied. "I wonder what caused it though as he didn't seem to give a damn when Judge Watkins addressed him."

"He should've as that man intimidated me. He's everything Sebastian's every stated about him, and he clearly has had enough of Kurt's crap."

"You think?" Wes playfully responded, earning a smile in response. "It's difficult to comprehend how he became this person considering how he presented himself when I first met him. Heck, even from the person he came across as when they got married."

"That is something Blaine's asked himself numerous times, as have Rachel and I. He played us all, as none of us thought he was this selfish, egotistical. He literally acts as though this is all about him, yet in actuality, it's all about Blaine and Sebastian, and his treatment of them."

"You're certainly on the same page as Blaine, as he views him as narcissistic, something I fully agree with given his behavior." Wes told her before offering his arm to her which she took as they headed down the steps to get something to drink before court resumed. "It truly explains why Blaine's success is so troublesome for him as he feels he should be garnering the same attention."

"That's been an issue from the beginning as he always hated playing second fiddle to him. Did Blaine tell you he tried to convince him not to try out for Tony in high school as the role should've been his since he was a senior?"

"No, but that doesn't surprise me in the slightest as he made a big issue out of Blaine essentially being our lead in the Warblers." This response prompted Santana to look at him and cock an eyebrow. "We held auditions, yet more often than not Blaine came out ahead in the end. Though due to Kurt's influence, Blaine started to feel self-conscious of this and…"

"Wait, is that why we had to listen to that stupid duet between the two of them?" Santana replied causing him to reluctantly confirm her statement. "Seriously, I thought you boys had more balls than to allow that sort of crap."

"Trust me, Thad was less than thrilled about it, David was torn, and…"

"You didn't agree, yet couldn't say no to Blaine given everything you knew."

"Essentially, which really wasn't a good thing, yet he rarely asked for anything so…"

"You couldn't say no which pushed David to lean in your direction." Once he nodded, she gave his arm a squeeze. "Hard as this may be to believe, if I was in your place, I probably wouldn't have been able to do it either. Heck, frustrated as I could become with Blaine's bubbly demeanor, it was contagious and made me smile. I never would've imagined he'd been through what he had."

"That was the point, he never wanted to be defined by that moment in his life. Yet now, he's fighting a similar battle once again, except this time his antagonist won't leave him alone."

"Not to downplay the part you and the others played in his life back then, it's different now."

"I know, and Sebastian's a big part of it as he understands him in ways no one else does."

"I doubt that." At the sound of Kurt's voice the two of them sighed before turning to look at him. "He only knows the person Blaine lets him know."

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" Wes replied while placing a hand over the top of Santana's to ensure she kept calm. "How much of our conversation did you eavesdrop on?"

"I only heard that last bullshit statement you made about Sebastian." Kurt told him. "I can't believe you've fallen for his act."

"You'd be the expert on putting on an act, wouldn't you?" Santana haughtily replied. "After all, you did nothing but play all of us for years."

"I…"

"Don't you dare deny it, because you did." She practically snarled in order to not raise her voice and garner any attention. "Wes, we need to get out of her before I go on a tangent regarding all the crap this jackass pulled."

"Of course." Just as they went to turn, Kurt went to reach out, but Wes got between them. "Lay a hand on her and you won't like the results."

"She doesn't need your protection Wes."

"Oh, I know as she's more than capable of handling herself. This is about protecting her, from herself because the last thing she deserves is getting arrested for doing something so many of us want to do."

"Violence Wes, really, never thought you'd stoop to that level."

"You should be counting your blessings that all of us have maintained our composure considering the things you've done." Just as he was about to speak, Wes raised his hand before him. "Don't alright, because whatever comes out of your mouth won't even resemble what actually happened. Hell, I doubt you even remember what you actually did to him given all the stories you've told." He then looked at Santana, and without another word spoke the two headed back up the steps.

"This isn't over Wes!" Kurt called out after them only to feel a hand placed on his shoulder. "Let go of…" He didn't even manage to finish his statement, turning only to come face to face with Hunter. Instantly he pulled away from him and took a step back. "What the hell! What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here for work and couldn't help but notice what was going on." Hunter replied. "You got off easy Hummel as I would've paid good money to watch Santana deck you."

"I'd expect to hear something like that from you of all people."

"You don't know me, and you really don't want to." Hunter told him. "Everything you ever thought about Sebastian, I'm even worse and don't pretend to be someone I'm not, unlike you."

"Or Smythe."

"Did you ever think he's only an ass to you because he sees who you really are?" Hunter said to him. "Think about it, he said you'd never be good enough for Blaine, and he was right."

"Yet he married me."

"And divorced you." Hunter smugly replied. "Amazing how his entire life changed for the better once you were no longer a part of it, wonder why?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, because according to Blaine he was just getting by in school when the two of you were together. Yet once he left you, things turned around scholastically, and well, you know how things turned around for him musically."

"You're an ass."

"Better than an abusive son-of-a-bitch, which you are." Hunter stated, before straightening his coat and a small smile creeping to his face. "Carter."

"Hunter. You should probably be going as nothing good is going to come out of this conversation continuing."

"Alright, but before I go, I should tell you before I spoke with Kurt here, he was in the midst of a conversation with Santana and Wes, and the tension was well, palpable. Good luck Carter, you're going to need it with this nightmare for a client."

Once he walked away, Kurt looked directly at Mr. Jones who looked none too pleased. "Nice to know everything I said in the courtroom went in one ear and out the other." He then pointed up the steps as they needed to head back inside. "What was said?"

"It was the same conversation we've had numerous times." Kurt replied as he put his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"That doesn't help me Kurt. Who started it?" When he lowered his head, Mr. Jones shook his. "Seriously?"

"Wes was saying Sebastian knows Blaine better than anyone and…"

"It upset you."

"Yes."

"I guess we're back to you caring about Blaine again versus not."

"No, I just hate how everyone believes Sebastian's so perfect when he's not."

"He's never claimed to be Kurt." Mr. Jones said to him. "Mr. Montgomery is entitled to his opinion, doesn't mean you have to agree with it."

"Everyone seems to agree with him."

"Again, it's their opinion. You need to stop letting things you overhear get to you in this way."

"I know."

"Yet that doesn't seem to stop you. The instant you saw them, you should've walked the other way, particularly today. If Miss Lopez tells ADA Strauss about what happened, it's not going to be good."

"It was innocent."

"Kurt, she won't see it that way nor will Judge Watkins. They could easily presume you were trying to intimidate her to get her to change whatever testimony she's going to give."

"Goes to show you don't know Santana, no one intimidates her."

"Doesn't matter, it matters how things are perceived." He told Kurt. "It's why I told you to stay away from them. Damn it Kurt, Mr. Montgomery already painted a less than commendable image of you which you reacted to."

"Wes's image of me is based on Blaine."

"While Blaine's perception of you might have an influence on him, I doubt it's the basis of his image of you. He seemed to have plenty of interactions with you to base his own opinion off of. You need to accept that those brought in to testify on their behalf, don't hold you in high regard. Yet, you can't react to everything they say. They have their reasons for the way they feel, just as I have a feeling you don't care for any of them. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then why do their opinions of you matter?"

"They're making me out to be someone I'm not."

"Yet your behavior and actions in court supports what they say. There has not been one appearance before Judge Watkins that you've refrained from acting out. And it would be one thing if you only reacted to things Blaine or Sebastian say, but you react to everyone."

"I'm not the person they're portraying me to be." Kurt said to him in response

"Then show Judge Watkins you're not, it's what he's been asking you to do." Mr. Jones paused long enough for the two of them to make their way through security again. Once they had, they resumed their conversation. "Fair warning, don't be surprised if he makes you come back next month."

"I thought it was going to be every other month."

"It was going to be, yet you slacked on your hours which he's none too pleased about. You're going to need to prove to him once again that you deserve this bit of leniency."

"I might as well be back in jail the way he treats me."

"He's treating you this way because you don't seem to grasp the seriousness of your situation. Not to mention any semblance of remorse you've shown, gets overshadowed by things you say, most recently your treatment of Blaine in court."

"You pushed him."

"I did my job, yet you had to put in your own two-cents. So please, this time keep your comments to yourself because he won't hesitate to hold you in contempt should you speak out of turn while Miss Lopez is testifying."

"I'll try."

"No, you'll do it or you will find yourself in lock up and there will be nothing I can do about it. And one more thing, your Dad said he won't bail you out again, so keep that in mind when you hear something you might not care for."


	7. Chapter 7

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 7**

Once they returned to the courtroom, Mr. Jones immediately noticed Wes and Santana in the midst of a conversation with Mr. Douglass and ADA Strauss. Even without being able to hear what they were discussing, their body language spoke volumes and it wasn't good. Just as Kurt was about to speak, ADA Strauss approached their table and indicated they needed to speak. Mr. Jones agreed and told Kurt he'd be right back, and not to engaged either Wes or Santana. His words were reinforced by ADA Strauss who stated it shouldn't be an issue as Mr. Douglass would be staying with them, ensuring nothing else occurred. Indignantly Kurt rolled his eyes before taking his phone out of his pocket prior to them walking away.

"Are you aware of what occurred during the recess?" She asked to which he nodded. "You know we need to inform Judge Watkins about it, even if nothing major happened, yet you know how it'll be viewed."

"I'm well aware that we need to inform him, and I have no qualms about us doing so." Mr. Jones replied. "I know it's probably not the response you imagined, yet it needs to happen."

"He's pushing your limits, isn't he?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No, as you're handling yourself quite well." She told him. "Yet, his behavior would get to anyone, even the most experienced lawyers. There is only so much you can do, when he clearly doesn't listen or heed advice, regardless of who gives it. Now considering what I was told, I'm not going to push for tampering, but…"

"The finally call on the matter is Judge Watkins."

"Correct. The main reason I won't push for it, is because I don't feel it would deter Mr. Hummel for doing something of this nature in the future." She said to him.

"I don't know how to get through to him, as I've tried everything."

"Unfortunately, some people can't be helped. Right now, our main concern is ensuring he stays away from the Anderson-Smythes."

"Agreed. How do you want to handle this?"

"I'll send word to Judge Watkins that we need to speak with him before court resumes, and we'll proceed from there." Once he nodded, she headed back to her table so she could write a note to send to Judge Watkins indicating there was a matter which needed to be discussed.

It wasn't long after she handed off the note to be given to him, were she and Mr. Jones called into his chambers. Shortly after they disappeared, Kurt looked over at Santana and Wes who were sitting beside one another talking quietly. Taking the high road, the two kept their focus on one another knowing they had to trust the system, much as Blaine and Sebastian do. Santana was in the midst of speaking when Wes reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone as the galley started to fill up once again. "Chloe?" Santana asked as they were actually discussing Wes's upcoming wedding as it was a pleasant distraction.

"No, Sebastian." He replied before handing over his phone to show her. "And he's not happy."

 **I'm going to need a complete breakdown of what happened as none of this is sitting well with B. It's one thing knowing Santana was having to testify, another finding out you were put on the stand. What kind of fucking stunt did he pull now to drag you into this?**

Once she handed him the phone back, Wes started sending back a response. "We knew this wasn't going to go over well with them."

"I know, but he doesn't mince his words when talking about Blaine." Wes told her. "So saying it's not sitting well with Blaine, is the last thing I wanted to hear."

"Me either, but at least Sebastian didn't try to make it out that Blaine's okay with all this, as we know that would've been a lie." Santana reminded him causing him to reluctantly agree while still replying to Sebastian. "He's going to be okay, Sebastian will make sure of it."

" _Okay_ , shouldn't be an acceptable response." Wes said rather pointedly. "Right now outside of this situation, Blaine's life is about as perfect as one's can get. His got a successful career doing what he positively loves, with people he adores. And, he's found love with a man who loves him with everything he's capable of. So no, none of _this_ is okay."

"You know that's not what I meant, as this whole situation pisses me off too." Santana told him. "I was simply stating that he was being honest with us, instead of attempting to shield us from how he's feeling." Wes sighed softly before looking up at the ceiling and then at her once again. "Really puts into perspective what they've dealt with and how they've handled themselves throughout."

"That's putting it mildly. It further reinforces their decision to shut most of us out for the most part knowing how we'd react." Wes then looked towards the door to Judge Watkins chambers. "Are you feeling anxious at all?"

"Yes, as I want to get my testimony over and done with." She then looked over at Kurt who was playing on his phone. "I don't want to screw this up for them Wes."

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

Before Wes could respond, ADA Strauss and Mr. Jones came walking back into the room, each with a relatively blank expression on their faces. Then shortly after them, the bailiff entered the courtroom bringing everyone to their feet awaiting Judge Watkins. Once he entered, he looked out onto the galley instead of taking his seat. "There has been a change in these proceedings, so I ask anyone not directly involved in the case to please exit the courtroom immediately." After he spoke, Judge Watkins took his seat as those gathered looked about. "Was I not clear that I want the courtroom emptied? Unless you are one of the attorneys involved in this case, a witness, or the defendant, you need to leave as this is now a closed hearing." Since he had to repeat his request, two officers walked to the front of the gallery and began clearing it out as Judge Watkins sat quietly.

Upon the room being emptied, the large doors were closed and an officer stationed at them to ensure no one attempted to make their way inside. "Mr. Hummel, please rise." Hesitantly Kurt rose to his feet, but not before shooting one last look at Santana and Wes. "Mr. Hummel, did Mr. Jones not make it clear you were to stay away from Mr. Montgomery and Miss Lopez during the recess?"

"No your honor, he stated numerous times I was to stay away from them." Kurt said in response.

"Yet you failed to do as you were told. Why is that?"

"I took offense to something I overheard them say." Kurt replied.

"What were you doing close enough to them to even overhear a conversation between them?" In response, Kurt simply bowed his head as he didn't have an answer. "I asked you a question Mr. Hummel."

"I don't have an answer your honor, it…it just happened."

"Just as you happened upon the coffee shop next to Sebastian Anderson-Smythe's place of employment." He stated, causing Wes and Santana to exchange a wide-eyed look. "And showing up at Columbia where he attends classes. Let's not forget how you accidentally showed up at venues where your ex-husband, Blaine Anderson was performing. I could list numerous other incidents Mr. Hummel, but I'm certain everyone here would prefer being home in time for dinner."

"Your honor, I…" Kurt was stopped as Judge Watkins raised his hand.

"Enough with the excuses Mr. Hummel, as one incident I could've bought as an accident, but your inability to leave the Anderson-Smythes alone, is why there is a permanent order of protection in place." Judge Watkins said in response. "Do you know why you were told to stay away from Miss Lopez and Mr. Montgomery, beside the fact it was evident the three of you are at odds with one another?"

"Somewhat."

"Mr. Hummel, your response is less than adequate."

"Fine, any interaction between us could be perceived as witness tampering or intimidation. But I didn't say anything to try and change Santana's testimony. Hell, I don't even know why she's here."

"Mr. Hummel, watch the language." Judge Watkins stated. "Do you know the consequences for witness tampering?"

"No."

"Mandatory jail time."

"Santana, tell him I didn't try and change your mind!"

"You will not speak to her Mr. Hummel, am I making myself clear?" Reluctantly Kurt nodded. "Mr. Hummel."

"Yes your honor."

"What are we going to do with you Mr. Hummel as nothing we've done seems to have gotten through to you that your behavior is wrong?" Judge Watkins said to him before seeing Mr. Jones stand beside Kurt. "Yes Mr. Jones."

"It's clear my client has impulse control issues your honor."

"So I'm aware, yet that doesn't dismiss his actions or behavior." Judge Watkins replied. "In normal circumstances, I already would've had Mr. Hummel cuffed and taken to holding, yet I'm holding off making a decision on the matter presented to me. So, you and your client may take your seats as I want to proceed with this hearing. Yet I'm going to make myself clear, should I hear one word or sound out of turn from Mr. Hummel he will be escorted out of this courtroom and held in contempt, on top of possible pending charges regarding what occurred outside." He then sat straighter in his chair. "ADA Strauss, please proceed with your case."

"Thank you your honor." She said as she rose to her feet. "I'd like to direct your attention to television, where the testimony of one Dave Karofsky will be played."

 **Mr. Karofsky, will you please tell us what you witness the day which caused you to get in contact with Xavier Smythe?**

 _I walked into the Lima Bean that day to get something to drink before making my way to my parents' home as I was taking them out for their wedding anniversary. While waiting in line to place my order, I heard a frustrated reaction which brought my attention to Kurt._

 **Kurt Hummel, correct?**

 _Yes._

 **What was Mr. Hummel doing?**

 _He was seated at a table with his laptop before him. So after placing and receiving my order, I went to find out what was going on._

 **Are you friends with Mr. Hummel?**

 _Prior to this incident, I believed we were, which was quite the_ accomplishment _given how things used to be between us._

 **What was Mr. Hummel doing when you approached him?**

 _Watching the feed of the Paris Fashion Week closing gala which his ex-husband was performing at._

 **Was his ex-husband on the screen at that moment?**

 _He'd recently finished performing. Kurt was upset for multiple reasons._

 **Which were?**

 _First off, Blaine and Sebastian were in attendance which he felt was them flaunting their lifestyle in his face. Secondly, Blaine performed and happened to debut a new single in French._

 **You felt this reaction was enough to contact Xavier Smythe.**

 _No, it's what I saw which concerned me as it's no secret to anyone who went to school with Kurt that he has a restraining order against him on behalf of Blaine and Sebastian._

 **Then what was the reason you felt the need to contact Xavier Smythe.**

 _When Kurt showed me a clip of the show, I saw the other tabs he had open. One was to Blaine's official website which details his upcoming appearances. The other was the official site of the movie he wrote the theme for, which also had a list of who would be promoting the film and where._

 **I take it you weren't comfortable with this.**

 _Correct, as in my mind there was no reason for him to be keeping tabs on Blaine. After everything I'd heard regarding things he'd done, I didn't feel right knowing he was doing so._

 **So that's when you reached out to Mr. Smythe.**

 _No, as I didn't know how to contact him. Though looking back I could've easily called his office as it would've only taken a bit of research on my part. Instead, I went to the parents of a high school classmate, Rachel Berry, who I knew was still close to Blaine. Rachel's Dads listened to what I had to say and then recommended I contact Mr. Smythe and gave me his contact information._

 **Do you have anything to gain from this Mr. Karofsky?**

 _No. I merely did what I was felt was right. After hearing everything Blaine's already been through in his life, I didn't want any more harm to come his way._

 **Do you believe Mr. Hummel would harm him?**

 _If you asked me that in high school, I would've said no way. Yet given what I've heard since the two divorced, I honestly don't know but better to heed on the side of caution. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something had occurred and I hadn't spoken up._

The moment Dave finished his statement, ADA Strauss paused the video. "Your honor, my office shares Mr. Karofsky's concerns, as there is no justifiable reason Mr. Hummel should be keeping tabs on Blaine Anderson-Smythe's comings and goings."

"Your honor, my client says he only does so to ensure they don't come in contact with one another." Mr. Jones stated in response.

"Your client lives in Lima, Ohio while the Anderson-Smythes reside here in New York." ADA Strauss countered. "There is no chance of them accidentally running into one another."

"ADA Strauss has a point Mr. Jones."

"Understandable your honor, yet Blaine Anderson-Smythe does leave New York and my client wants to be prepared for those moments."

"Given Blaine Anderson-Smythe currently isn't on tour, outside of visiting family in Westerville, the Anderson-Smythes have no reason to venture to Ohio."

"Yet my client needs to be prepared." Just as ADA Strauss was about to reply, Judge Watkins lifted his hand to speak.

"While he does need to be prepared Mr. Jones, his previous behavior leads me to believe that is not the only reason behind his actions." Judge Watkins told him. "Yet Mr. Hummel fails to realize that I'm aware of all the perimeters of the order, which include him being informed should the Anderson-Smythes make a trip to Ohio, be it personal or business. So it isn't necessary for him to keep tabs on Blaine Anderson-Smythe's professional commitments to ensure they don't cross paths." Santana couldn't help but look to Kurt who now had his head in his hands.

"But what if he leaves the state your honor?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Mr. Hummel should be responsible enough to check that city to see of Blaine Anderson-Smythe has a show there. Yet as stated, he's currently not on tour so that shouldn't be an issue." While he spoke, Kurt reached over and gave a tug on Mr. Jones' jacket.

"May I have a moment to speak with my client your honor?"

"You may." Mr. Jones then leaned down so that Kurt could speak to him, and Wes couldn't help but believe he was trying to spin the situation which he had a tendency to do. After a few minutes passed, Judge Watkins broke up the conversation. "Mr. Jones, do you have something to say to the court?"

"My client takes issue with the fact that we cannot cross examine Mr. Karofsky as he feels he has ulterior motives for reaching out to Mr. Smythe." Mr. Jones replied. "I would feel better if I had the opportunity to cross examine Mr. Karofsky.

"Your honor, I'd like to call Santana Lopez to the stand as I feel she will be able to help shed light on this situation." ADA Strauss countered.

"Very well."

"I call Santana Lopez to the stand." With that said, Santana took a deep breath before getting up too take the stand. For as confident as Santana came across as, Wes knew the uncertainty she was feeling knowing her words could have an impact on the situation, therefore affecting Blaine and Sebastian. Once she reached the stand, it didn't take them long to swear her in so they could begin. "Miss Lopez, how long have you known Mr. Hummel?"

"Since childhood." Santana replied, though her initial instinct of a response was a sarcastic answer, of too long.

"Were you friends?"

"No. We didn't really become friends until approximately our senior year of high school, though most probably would've referred to us as frenemies."

"Why is that?"

"Our personalities and social circles didn't mesh." Santana told her. "It wasn't until some unforeseen circumstances did we gather a better understanding of each other."

"What situation brought this on Miss Lopez?"

"I was outed during my senior year, and lets just say it didn't garner the best reaction. I had a better understanding of what Kurt went through being gay in a small, close-minded town."

"Did you ever bully him Miss Lopez?"

"I did, but it wasn't because he was gay, it was because he was a pain in the…you know." She said, glancing at Judge Watkins at the end who subtly shook his head, but clearly appreciated her watching her language.

"Were you friends with Dave Karofsky?"

"I was, as football players and cheerleaders tend to run in the same social circles. And at our school, those two groups basically ran things and got away with a lot."

"Were Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Hummel friends?"

"Not until senior year, and late senior year in their case."

"Did Mr. Karofsky bully Mr. Hummel?"

"He did, something which Dave regretted later on."

"Why is that?"

"Hearsay your honor." Mr. Jones stated.

"Given the nature of this testimony, I will give them a bit of leniency." Judge Watkins stated. "You may question anything she says on redirect Mr. Jones." After Mr. Jones agreed, ADA Strauss resumed her questioning.

"Do you need me to repeat my question Miss Lopez?"

"No. Part of the reason why Dave regretted bullying him, is it was brought on by his own insecurities. You see, Dave is gay and watching Kurt openly walk about, made him uncomfortable."

"Why is that?"

"Your honor."

"My previous statement applies Mr. Jones."

"It's as I said, we lived in a small town and, it's hard enough to come out as gay, lesbian, or bi, let alone being a football player doing so. Given the small mindedness of those around him, Dave didn't feel confident enough in those he surrounded himself with to do so."

"Obviously Mr. Karofsky finally came out, how did it go?"

"It was essentially his worst nightmare, and it was too much for him."

"How so?"

"I'm not comfortable answering that." Santana replied.

"Miss Lopez, you need to answer the question ADA Strauss."

"It's not my story to tell your honor." As she spoke, Kurt leaned over to Mr. Jones who was soon standing.

"Yes Mr. Jones."

"My client filled me in on what she's apprehensive to discuss, so if she feels more comfortable confiding in only you, we have no objection."

"While I commend your statement, given this is closed court, she needs to answer on record so we all hear the same thing. Miss Lopez, what you say won't leave this room, so please answer the question."

"Alright." Santana replied, before looking over at Wes who gave her a reassuring smile. "Dave attempted suicide once the students at his new school found out he was gay and relentlessly harassed him, ensuring everyone knew. Sad as it is to say, it was a wake-up call we all needed regarding the impact of our actions on others. No matter how brave a front they put on, one never really knows what's going on inside if they don't want you to." She then reached for a tissue as she'd begun to cry, for while she was talking about Dave, the moment related to Blaine as well as he didn't let anyone know what Kurt was doing to him.

"Are you alright Miss Lopez?" ADA Strauss asked as she took a deep breath to compose herself.

"I just need a minute, is that alright?" Her response prompted ADA Strauss to look at Judge Watkins as it was his call.

"Of course, as clearly this issue struck a chord with you."

"In more ways than one." Santana told him as she dabbed her eyes, hating that she was able to hold it together. Once she composed herself, she let ADA Strauss she was ready to resume.

"Given all which you've stated, do you feel Mr. Karofsky had ulterior motives reaching out to Xavier Smythe?"

"No, he was simply doing what he felt was right since he has nothing to gain in this situation."

"Thank you Miss Lopez. That's all I have for this witness at this time, but hold the right to redirect once Mr. Jones is done."

"Noted. Mr. Jones, the floor is now yours."


	8. Chapter 8

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 8**

Since Mr. Jones had time to prepare for Santana to testify, he'd prepared questions for her which he added to during her testimony, given her responses. "Miss Lopez, may I ask who contacted you about testifying here today?"

"The district attorney's office contacted me." Santana replied, keeping in mind what she'd been told previously, not to expand her answer much beyond the question asked.

"Do you know how you were put on their radar?" Mr. Jones inquired.

"Mr. Smythe mentioned me to them, along with a couple of other people."

"Yet you're the only one here today, why is that?"

"You'd have to ask Miss Strauss that question, as I don't have the answer to that."

"Are you close to Mr. Karofsky?"

"We're friendly, yet have never been overly close." Santana told him.

"If that's the case, how you are qualified to speak about how or why he reached out to Mr. Smythe?" Mr. Jones asked, as Kurt looked on.

"While we might not have been overly close, we bonded over our experiences." She replied. "We have a unique understanding of one another, as not everyone goes through what we did."

"When was the last time you spoke with Mr. Karofsky?"

"Over Christmas, we were each in town visiting our families."

"Care to give us an overview regarding what was discussed." Mr. Jones asked, and waited to see if Judge Watkins would allow him this leniency, which he did.

"We caught up regarding what's going on in our lives, I introduced him to my girlfriend and, we discussed the whirlwind which was Blaine's rise to fame." Santana said happily.

"Did you discuss anything else regarding Blaine Anderson-Smythe?" Mr. Jones inquired.

"We did. Dave asked if Blaine and Sebastian are as ridiculously happy as they seem in pictures, which they are. He also asked how they were dealing with all the crap they were having to deal with."

"Could you be more specific regarding the latter part of your statement?"

"He asked how they were dealing with the paparazzi, since that's initially how Blaine's fans learned he was gay. We also talked about how Blaine and Sebastian are handling the situation with Kurt, and if it was hindering their relationship."

"What did you tell him regarding the situation with my client?"

"The truth. While it's an annoyance to them, it's also happened to bringing them closer together, strange as that may sound."

"How so?"

"For starters, the only person Blaine's truly opened up to regarding everything he went through with Kurt, is Sebastian, so he understands why things affect him the way they do. Sebastian's really the only person Blaine feels comfortable confiding in regarding anything related to his ex-husband." Santana told him. "As infuriating as this situation has made Sebastian, he's held it together because he doesn't want to cause Blaine any more pain."

"That's an interesting response Miss Lopez, did you share this with Mr. Karofsky."

"I did, as Dave knows Sebastian has a bit of a mouth and was curious if he'd given Kurt a piece of his mind."

"Sebastian Anderson-Smythe has had words with my client."

"I'm not denying that he has, yet for the most part Sebastian has refrained as he didn't want to make matters worse."

"Did you go into details regarding the restraining order with Mr. Karofsky?"

"No, as I'm not privy to the details of the order. The only thing I know is that Kurt has to stay over a hundred yards away from them and isn't supposed to talk negatively about them."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, as neither Blaine nor Sebastian talk much about it given the emotional baggage that goes along with the situation."

"Isn't that stretching it a bit Miss Lopez?"

"No, as I've personally seen Blaine shutdown when he's been confronted by his ex-husband. Initially I was confused by it, yet once I found out what happened during their farce of a marriage, it all made sense."

"Your honor, will you please instruct Miss Lopez to stick to fact and not speculate."

"Miss Lopez, try and stick to things you know are indeed true."

"Your honor, I am." She said as she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry if he doesn't care for me calling that marriage a farce, but it was. Kurt abused Blaine, yet tried to play it off to everyone else in one of two ways. Either everything was fine, or Blaine was being unreasonable or was possibly cheating, though in actuality, he was rehearsing."

"It's hearsay your honor, she's basing her testimony solely on what Blaine Anderson-Smythe told her." Mr. Jones stated.

"Mr. Jones, I was there that first night when Kurt saw that Blaine and Sebastian were together." She told him. "After a few nasty words were exchange, he went to hit Blaine and would've succeeded if Hunter hadn't stopped him. And I'm sorry, the way Blaine turned once Kurt raised his hand, isn't normal, it's the reaction of an abuse victim."

"Your honor."

"Miss Lopez, I empathize with how you see things, yet you're speculating regarding Blaine Anderson-Smythe's reaction." Judge Watkins told her.

"Your honor, while Blaine hasn't admitted to the public who his abusive relationship was with, those of us close to him know who it is. Plus Kurt admitted to Rachel he hit him."

"Hearsay your honor since it was told to Miss Berry."

"Miss Lopez."

"It's not hearsay. Though he was speaking to Rachel, I was in the room, as was Thad Harwood." Mr. Jones was about to request to speak to Kurt, yet turning to see Kurt looking defeated, he refrained as his response confirmed her answer. "Did Mr. Karofsky inquire about the state of matters between my client and the Anderson-Smythes?"

"Not really. Honestly, he was still trying to wrap his head around it, though after a conversation with another classmate of ours, he realized who Kurt is now, isn't necessarily the person he knew."

"By chance do you know the name of this other classmate?"

"Azimio." The instant Santana said his name, Kurt hit the table bring all eyes to him.

"Mr. Hummel." Judge Watkins stated.

"I need to speak with my lawyer." Kurt told him, causing Judge Watkins to look at Mr. Jones.

"Make it quick."

"Yes your honor." As he headed to speak with Kurt, Wes exchanged a look with Mr. Douglass, each curious as to why Kurt reacted the way he did. Once Kurt told Mr. Jones who Santana was referring to, he realized he needed to move on as the chances were high, nothing said would paint Kurt in a good light.

"Mr. Jones, is everything alright?" Judge Watkins asked.

"Yes." He said as he turned to face Judge Watkins and Santana once again. "Miss Lopez, don't you take delight in what's happening to my client?"

"Bad as it sounds, I do."

"With that being said, how do we know you didn't tailor your testimony to ensure the worst results for him?"

"You don't, but I didn't." Santana said, surprisingly calmly. "Honestly, unless he's done something to capture my attention, I don't think about him as he's not worth my time. Regardless of what Kurt believes, the world does not revolve around him. And the reason I take delight in what's happening to him, it's a hint of poetic justice given the hell he put Blaine through."

"Your honor."

"Given the nature of your question Mr. Jones, I find no objection with her answer. Miss Lopez has made it clear her thought regarding how Mr. Hummel treated Blaine Anderson-Smythe." Judge Watkins told him. "And for the record, we're all aware of what actually occurred between them, so don't press your luck on the matter. The purpose of this hearing is not only to check on Mr. Hummel's progress, but decide if Mr. Karofsky is to be believed. It is not change Miss Lopez's thoughts/feelings regarding what has occurred between your client and Blaine Anderson-Smythe."

"My apologies your honor." Mr. Jones said to him before focusing on Santana once more. "Miss Lopez, if my client had been doing a search on Sebastian Anderson-Smythe, do you believe Mr. Karfosky would've done the same?"

"Yes."

"Even though Sebastian Anderson-Smythe was less than kind to him back in high school." Instantly Santana covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, before shaking her head. "You find this funny Miss Lopez."

"Honestly, I do." She said in response. "The fact that you're trying to drag up a situation from high school to paint Sebastian as the villain or a bad guy, says it all. Even back in high school, Sebastian was extremely confident, embracing the fact he was gay. Sure, Sebastian was rude to Dave, but Sebastian was/is unapologetic for who he is. Guys turn down, say uncomplimentary things to girls all the time and vice-versa. Yet things tend to get turned upside down in same-sex relationships, it's as though there is a different standard, but there isn't. Just because I'm a lesbian, doesn't mean I find every woman I see attractive. And I'm sure I've been rude to those that have hit on me that I'm not interested in and/or find unattractive, it happens."

"You're trying to twist the subject Miss Lopez."

"No, I'm not, I'm telling you how I see things. Also, I know for a fact Dave doesn't hold Sebastian saying something mean to him back then against him." With each sentence, the passion and emotion she was feeling became evident in Santana's voice. "The only reason your client even told you about it, is because Sebastian's less than kind comment to Dave happened around the same time he was outed to his new school. So don't try and twist what happened with Dave onto Sebastian! Unlike you Kurt, Dave doesn't latch onto moments from high school to define or defend his actions!"

"Miss Lopez, please refrain from directing your comments at Mr. Hummel."

"I'm sorry your honor, but I'm sick of Kurt trying to make Sebastian out to be the bad guy in all this. Right now the only thing Sebastian is guilty of, is loving and being loved by Blaine." She said passionately. "This hasn't been easy on them your honor, but their love for one another is what's getting them through it. And I believe that's why he can't let this go, he can't stand seeing them so happy." While she spoke, Mr. Jones looked back at Kurt who was clearly biting his tongue as he was visibly seething. "But back to the initial question, Dave would've done this regardless if Kurt was researching Blaine or Sebastian as he did what he feels is right since it's common knowledge Kurt is to stay away from the Anderson-Smythes."

After she finished, the courtroom went surprisingly quiet as Mr. Jones kept looking between Kurt and Santana. It was obvious to anyone familiar with Kurt's behavior, he wasn't going to be able to remain quiet much longer. "Mr. Jones, do you have any further questions for Miss Lopez?" Although she wasn't making it obvious, Santana was clearly pleased she'd managed to get under Kurt's skin the way she had, even if she'd lost her composure a bit.

"No your honor, no further questions." Mr. Jones replied before making his way to his table and Kurt.

"Miss Strauss, do you have any further questions for Miss Lopez?"

"No your honor."

"Very well, Miss Lopez, you are excused. You may return to your seat." Santana nodded before slowly getting up and making her way back to her seat beside Wes. "Mr. Jones, are you going to call Mr. Hummel to the stand?"

"No your honor."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." As he spoke, Kurt didn't hide the fact he was less than pleased by the decision. Yet given what had already occurred, it was the right call, especially considering how Kurt was feeling in the moment.

"With that being the case, I'm going to render my decision." Judge Watkins stated. "Mr. Hummel, please rise." Once he and Judge Watkins stood, Santana took a deep breath to brace herself for what was about to occur. "Needless to say, I am less then pleased regarding the matters which have been presented to me today. I gave you an opportunity to prove yourself Mr. Hummel, show me you grasped the seriousness of your situation, and you failed to do so on numerous levels. From missing therapy appointments to slacking on your community service, is merely the start. Because of those short comings, we're resuming your monthly check-ins with me." Kurt was about to speak, yet Mr. Jones stopped him, knowing it wouldn't pan out well for him if he interrupted. "You managed to stay on top of things when that was the case before, proving you need to be constantly held accountable, otherwise things slide." He then clasped his hands before him.

"Now regarding the comments you made online about the Anderson-Smythes. Considering you have called Sebastian Anderson-Smythe _meerkat_ , in this very courtroom, I'm not surprised others are familiar with the term and not just those close to the Anderson-Smythes. If memory serves me correctly, you actually called him that term during the very altercation that initially brought you before me. Given that conduct is more conducive to your divorce proceedings, I consulted with Judge Thompson about what would be appropriate. Since you've already been ordered to pay a substantial fine, one which you've barely made a dent on, we deemed an additional fine wouldn't make an impact, thus being inconsequential. Instead, we've determined we need to take a different approach, particularly considering what Mr. Karofsky witnessed you doing. Do you have a smart phone Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes your honor."

"A computer?"

"A laptop sir."

"Do you have each of these items with you in New York?"

"Only my phone your honor, as I didn't feel it necessary to bring my laptop for such a short trip."

"Do you have any other devices?"

"No your honor."

"Do you have your smart phone on you?"

"Yes."

"Good, as once we finish here you are to go directly to the probation department, along with Mr. Jones. Once there, you'll be sent to their resident computer specialist who will download a program onto your device which will essentially block you from searching for either of the Anderson-Smythes."

"Your honor, don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Mr. Jones asked.

"While it is a bit extreme, Mr. Hummel's behavior has shown it's necessary. The same program will be loaded onto his laptop upon his return to Ohio." Judge Watkins stated. "Furthermore, I'm aware that it doesn't stop Mr. Hummel from using another person's device to do the very thing we are blocking him from doing, yet it should make him think twice. Mr. Hummel, when are you going to realize that nothing good comes from you attempting to impose your presence into the Anderson-Smythes' lives?"

"I don't do it intentionally your honor."

"Yet you can't seem to stop yourself." Judge Watkins told him. "Aren't you tired of having to stand before me month after month, explaining yourself?"

"Yes, as it's taking a financial toll on me."

"The only way it's going to stop Mr. Hummel, is if you make a concerted effort to change your behavior. Then, and only then, will things change for you."

"Is there anything else your honor?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Simply a reminder to Mr. Hummel that the court is well aware of pertinent dates for the Anderson-Smythes coming up. And that we, along with the ADA's office, will be paying close attention to Mr. Hummel's behavior on those dates. Am I being clear enough for you Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes your honor."

"I hope so, otherwise you will be going back to jail, as you have left me no other option." Judge Watkins stated. "Hopefully I won't be seeing you prior to your one month update Mr. Hummel, and I expect you to resume your prior progress. Court is dismissed."

Shortly after they all rose for him to leave, no sooner did Judge Watkins disappear into chambers, did Kurt start expressing his thoughts on what had happened. "How could you not put me on the stand to defend myself after everything they said about me?"

"Easy, because if I had you would've managed to dig an even deeper hole for yourself." Mr. Jones replied. "Everything Mr. Montgomery and Miss Lopez said, has been reiterated in one form or another since this all started. And don't even get me started about you being all aghast are her implying you abused Blaine, as you admitted doing so during your divorce as well as on the stand during these proceedings."

"But I could've countered things she said."

"Kurt, I listened to what you told me about Miss Lopez, Mr. Karofsky, and Sebastian, look where it got us. Honestly, you should be grateful he didn't throw you in jail for the stunt you pulled during the recess. Yet he clearly took with Miss Strauss told him to heart, as Miss Lopez was adamant nothing you said would impact her testimony."

"That's because she already had it out for me."

"You brought that on yourself years ago." Santana said as she stood in the aisle way between the tables with Wes beside her. "I swear with everything I have, I will do everything in my power to ensure you never hurt Blaine again or Sebastian for that matter. I might not have been able to help Blaine back then, since I didn't know what you were doing to him, but now the gloves are off. I will be here anytime I'm asked and should there ever be a hearing to repeal the protection order, I'll speak against it as you should never be allowed near them."

"Don't you have anything to say Wes?"

"Not really as Santana pretty much covered it." Wes told him, before cocking his head. "Actually, I will say I'm thankful Blaine wasn't here to hear you attempt to throw Sebastian under the bus regarding what Dave went through."

"I didn't do it, my lawyer did."

"Based on what you told him." Wes replied. "Mr. Jones was doing his job with the information given him. His job is to try and discredit those opposed to you, yet you failed to take into consideration who he was going up against."

"Thank you Wes." Santana said proudly.

"You are very welcome."

"You two…"

"Kurt, stop." Mr. Jones stated as he wasn't going to let this situation spiral any further. "We need to get going us the probation office is undoubtedly waiting for us."

"They can't serious do this to me, can they?"

"They can, and they are." He replied. "Miss Lopez, Mr. Montgomery. I think it's best if you go, as nothing good will come from this conversation continuing. If you truly are looking out for the Anderson-Smythes, don't antagonize him."

"We are, so we won't." Santana told him. "What do you say we go call them Wes, as I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear what we have to say?"

"Sounds good to me. Have a nice trip back to Ohio Kurt."

Keeping true to their word, Wes and Santana headed off leaving Kurt in the courtroom with Mr. Jones. "Why did you stop us?" Kurt asked as Mr. Jones put his bag over his shoulder.

"For the very reason I stated, nothing good would've come from it. Keep in mind Kurt, Judge Watkins was just beyond that door and if things got loud, he would've come out, which wouldn't have been good for you."

"So, I'm supposed to simply take it."

"Yes, or walk away, but you engaged which simply fuels a situation. It's not much different from what happens between you and the Anderson-Smythes, though with them, you push and push till one of them reacts." Mr. Jones said as they headed out. "Your issues aren't only with the Anderson-Smythes, but with anyone who disagrees with you."

"I have the right to stand up for myself."

"Just as they have the right to opinions which differ from yours." Mr. Jones told him. "And Kurt, don't you ever put me in a situation such as the one you put me in again. You can twist a story for anyone else, but I deserve the truth in order to properly defend you. As your spin on things compared to her recollection, painted not only you poorly, but me, particularly given what I know is indeed true. Understood?"

"Understood."


	9. Chapter 9

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 9**

Taking in the tone of Sebastian's response to Wes's earlier voicemail to Blaine into consideration, the two of them headed for Santana and Jordan's to make the call to ensure they had privacy. Upon getting settled, Wes called Blaine, putting the phone on speaker to make things easier. Yet when Sebastian answered Blaine's phone, they were each taken back for a moment as it was unexpected, though not unusual for one of them to answer for the other. Their surprise was evident in the tone of their voices, which Sebastian promptly put at ease by telling them Blaine was inside getting them something to eat and would be back shortly. "Since I've got you each on the line, is it safe to presume there is plenty to tell?" Sebastian asked while marking the page in the book he'd been reading and setting it aside.

"That's one way to describe it." Wes told him. "Till Blaine joins us, how's the day going for the two of you?" He asked as Santana tucked her feet beneath her on the couch beside him.

"The change of scenery is nice, as is B's company. Outside of that though, things aren't all that different for me considering I'm studying." Sebastian told them. "Also, if my earlier text came off as overly harsh, I'm sorry as that wasn't my intent. Finding out you testified Wes, caught us off-guard and…"

"No apologies are necessary Sebastian, I understood where you were coming from, which is why I felt it important you knew immediately." Wes said to him. "Last thing I wanted was the two of you to find out courtesy of one of the reporters that were present. You have to know, the last thing I expected when I showed up today to support Santana was that I'd end up testifying."

"We know." Blaine chimed in as he made his return, setting down some food for he and Sebastian in the process. "What even prompted Miss Strauss to call you, when she'd already spoken with Santana?"

"I think it was because she didn't want to put me in a situation to explain how Hummel's tweets were perceived." Santana told him. "Honestly, I was relieved as it was already stressful knowing why I was there in the first place."

"We never meant to put you in that situation. Sebastian replied. "We've actually gone out of our way to try and keep all of you out of this."

"I know, and for the record, the stress was self-imposed from not wanting to fuck things up for the two of you by saying the wrong thing."

"I doubt you could've fucked things up for us, well, unless you made Hummel out to be a saint or some shit."

"Fear not, I did nothing of the sort, but…" Santana's words fell off as she wasn't quite sure how to explain to them what occurred.

"Let me guess, he tried to paint himself as the innocent party." Blaine said, which they each confirmed. "Not surprising since he's done that throughout."

"Judge Watkins was everything the two of you ever told us." Wes told them. "He has zero tolerance for any excuse Kurt attempts to give for things he's done, or in this case, failed to do."

"That would be because Hummel has attempted to manipulate, use the system on numerous occasions." Sebastian said in response. "Hell, he's vehemently denied doing things which were caught on video. So, what did he do this time?"

"What do you know about Mr. Jones?" Santana asked.

"Why are you asking?" Sebastian countered while slipping his arm around Blaine who'd leaned back against him.

"Let's say some of his questions were a bit questionable regarding a certain situation."

"He's not one to play dirty, if that's what you're getting at. You have to keep in mind, his job is to represent Hummel to the best of his ability and it's often based on what he's been told. So, what did Hummel tell him?" Once Sebastian asked, they heard Wes and Santana talking between one another rather quietly, clearly attempting to figure out how to tell them.

"Just spit it out, as I doubt it's something we haven't already dealt with." Blaine told them.

"I don't know about that Blaine." Wes replied, something clearly off in his tone causing Sebastian to tighten his hold around Blaine. "You know Santana was there to help justify why Dave reached out to Xavier, correct?" They each confirmed that to be true. "Well, while trying to discredit not only Dave, but Santana." He then took a deep breath as he hated doing this over the phone, yet since they were in the Hamptons he had no other choice. "They attempted to imply..." They then heard him mutter under his breath which was unusual. "After Santana stated that Dave did what he did because he felt it was right, based off not wanting Blaine to be hurt again, they…"

"They implied one of your run-ins with Dave at Scandals played a part in him attempting suicide." Santana blurted out, stunning them and causing Sebastian to pull away from Blaine, then get up and walk away, raking his fingers through his hair as he did. While the two had cleared the air after Dave's attempt, it didn't completely eliminate the guilt Sebastian felt regarding his part in what he went through. "Guys?"

"It's only me right now." Blaine replied as he watched Sebastian walk through the yard towards the water. "Please tell me you corrected that implication."

"I did, or at least tried to. Where'd Sebastian go?"

"He's heading out towards the water right now, as I was clearly mistaken saying it's something we'd already dealt with." Blaine told her. "Much as Bas knows it wasn't his fault, he certainly didn't make things easier for Dave."

"Santana made a compelling argument on the stand, one that Mr. Jones really couldn't argue with." Wes added. "Not sure if this will help matters, but Santana's testimony was given in closed court, unlike mine. So any implication Sebastian played a part in things wasn't made public."

"I don't know, but thank you for telling me." Blaine replied. "But even implying that, is a new low, even for Kurt. He knows better than anyone the extenuating circumstances surrounding that situation. Also, why was it even brought up?"

"Sadly, it's all a bit of a blur Blaine, I don't really remember exactly." Santana told him. "The good that came from today is Judge Watkins respects what Dave did."

"And."

"Kurt's phone and laptop are having a block installed on them which will stop him from searching either of you or finding out information about you." Wes said to him. "While it might not seem like much, we shouldn't be seeing anymore rants of his on social media, at least from the brief research I did on the train. From what I learnt, these programs tend to block all sorts of things. Given what was stated in court, I have a feeling they are installing the most comprehensive program. Mr. Douglass said he was going to call you and give you a complete synopsis of what occurred."

"Knowing him, he's probably going to speak with Xavier before contacting us, that way he's prepared for any questions we might have as there are certain concerns we only broach with Xavier." Blaine proceeded to sigh as he looked out at Sebastian. "Not that I don't appreciate you guys calling and filling us in, but…"

"Go to him Blaine, the rest of this conversation can wait." Wes replied. "Sebastian needs you right now."

"If there's anything we can do, don't hesitate to call us, alright." Santana added.

"Thank you for understanding, and Santana, will do. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye." Once the two said goodbye, Blaine ended the call before getting up off the lounger, slipping his phone in his pocket as he did, before heading towards his husband. Throughout his walk, he thought about what he should say, but realized he needed to let Sebastian set the tone. Although his focus was on the water, Sebastian didn't even flinch upon feeling Blaine wrap his arms around him from behind nor rest his head on his back, after pressing a kiss against it. They stood there quietly for quite some time, simply listening to crashing of the waves against the shore. Just as he was questioning whether he was doing the right thing, he felt Sebastian place his hands over his, then take one hand in his and bring it to his lips and kiss it. "Want to talk?"

"I underestimated just how desperate he could be." Sebastian told him. "Though, I don't understand how bringing that up would discredit Dave."

"You'll have to ask Mr. Douglass how it got to that point." Blaine said to him. "How are you?"

"Good as one can expect to be given the circumstances. At the same time, it's taking every bit of self-control I have not to not play dirty."

"Stooping to his level won't solve anything Bas."

"Maybe, but it would make me feel better." Sebastian admitted. "We've taken the highroad throughout this mess B, which has given him some sort of bravado that he can do anything and we won't react. I know we're handling this the right way, but…"

"This was a new low, even for him."

"No, abusing you was the new low, which this doesn't even compare. You should probably call Jennifer as I'm sure the media is going to have a field day with this." The frustration evident in his voice.

"It won't be necessary, Santana testified in closed court." Blaine told him. "Only Wes's testimony is on public record." Once he finished, Sebastian slowly turned around to face him, slipping his arms around him as he did. "Are you going to be alright, as I remember all too well the impact that had on you?"

"Yes, as I know it was a culmination of events which led to Dave taking such a drastic action. Yet, it's not something one forgets and was part of me turning the page. One you seemed unsure I'd be able to stick with."

"What did you say to me that day when I showed up after Hunter took the trophy, being nice sucks?" Blaine said as he looked up at him, remembering the moment all too clearly.

"I did, and in moments such as this, I reiterate that statement." Sebastian told him before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. "There is something to be said for the saying, don't get mad…"

"Get even." Blaine finished for him, making him smile. "I know, and in this case I understand it more than you could possibly imagine. Yet I know it would only make matters worse, and I don't want that. I want to put this behind us."

"I know, which is why I've behaved and done the right thing. Not to mention, it could screw my chances with the bar if I fucked up majorly. Though it's getting to the point where I don't give a damn." Seeing a look of concern appear on Blaine's face, he kissed him once again. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything stupid which would make the last three years of schooling pointless. Right now though, I want to know what Hummel told Mr. Jones which led him on that path of questioning."

"Mind me asking how you could be so sure Mr. Jones isn't the type to play dirty?" A subtle smirk appeared on Sebastian's face, piquing Blaine's curiosity. "Bas, what don't I know?"

"Know how I told you I knew him, as he went to Columbia." Blaine nodded. "It's a bit more than that, but fear not, I mentioned it to my Dad so it was noted. Just as Mr. Jones put on record he and I know one another, yet not enough where it would cause him to recuse himself, which his own firm agreed with."

"Bas."

"He's Hunter's cousin, on his Mom's side of the family."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"After addressing the matter with my Dad, I hadn't thought much further about it and you weren't necessarily in the best mood that day."

"Still, you should've told me."

"B, does it really matter?"

"I guess not, but it puts a lot of things into perspective, such as you giving him the benefit of the doubt the way you were." Blaine told him. "Yet, how can you be so sure he…"

"He isn't like Hunter was as a teenager?" Blaine nodded. "Because Carter reamed him up one side and down the other for what he did. So while he'll pursue every possible angle to properly represent his client, he's not the type to fabricate things."

"Further cementing his questions stemmed from what Kurt had told him."

"Precisely." Sebastian replied. "Also, Hunter made it clear to him should he cross an unethical line, he won't only be having to deal with my Dad and Mr. Douglass, but Hunter will make it personal."

"Was he at Hunter and Kimberly's wedding?"

"He was, but made sure not to cross paths with us, which was a bit difficult given I was Hunter's best man. Just as he and Hunter have to tread lightly during any conversations they have."

"That must be awkward."

"According to Hunter it was at first, but now they're more aware regarding what they can or cannot discuss."

"Do you mind me asking what he's like, personality wise?"

"He's a lot like Hunter, though not as easily riled. To put it into a comparison, he's like a cross of Beat and Nick."

"Nick?"

"Yes, because Jeff is relatively mellow, same goes for Trent, and well Thad…" Instantly Blaine laughed. "Point proven. And I stated he's not easily riled, not that it's impossible which puts him in line with Nick."

"Makes me wonder how he's dealing with Kurt."

"Not sure since he and Hunter don't talk about the case, though from what I saw last time we were in court, Hummel's on his last nerve." He then released his hold around him, before reaching back to take ahold of one of Blaine's hands. "I didn't mean to worry you, I merely needed to vent my frustration in my own way." Once he finished the two started making their way back to the house. "What else did they have to say?"

"Not much beyond what I told you as I cut the call short to check on you." Blaine told him. "While I know you need to study, what do you say to a little us time before you resume?"

"What do you have in mind Killer?" Sebastian replied with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows.

"A nice, relaxing soak in the hot tub as I think it would do us each some good. Are you disappointed with my suggestion?"

"Not in the slightest. I'll say it again, much as I love that aspect of our relationship, it's not the basis of it. I love who you are B, everything else is a benefit of it." In response, Blaine stopped walking and stretched to give him a kiss. "You're everything to me B."

"As you are to me, which is why this mess with Kurt bothers me so much. I don't understand why he can't let go and move on."

"I wish I had an answer for you B, but I don't have one. Much as he bitches about the financial burden this is putting on him, he's brought it all on himself, regardless of him believing we're at fault. His inability to take responsibility for his actions is at the root of all this."

"Normally I know that, yet…"

"It's hard to accept when he comes after us."

"More particularly, you. Unfortunately, I'm a bit immune to him coming after me."

"Which is proves how deeply he hurt you." Sebastian told him while caressing his cheek with his other hand. "He's never going to hurt you that way again B."

"I know, and I don't intend to ever let him hurt you either." There was a change in his expression which prompted a change in expression from Sebastian. "But enough about him, let's go get change and enjoy the soak."

"Change?"

"Bas, there are plenty of boats on the water so bathing suits are a necessity. Last thing we need is a shot of our bare asses making it online." Blaine said as they made their way inside. "While that might sound a bit paranoid, one never knows.

"Good point, and you don't sound paranoid at all." Sebastian told him while pulling Blaine's shirt up and off of him. "We've spent enough time out here that anyone who covers or reads the society pages is aware of that fact. To this point, we've lucked out that no one has spotted us when we've been out in the yard." Blaine nodded, before going to remove Sebastian's shirt. "I'd much rather talk about protecting our private life from curious onlookers than Hummel."

"Me too."

"So how about we forget about him, at least for the remainder of the weekend and only discuss him when necessary, such as with Mr. Douglass or my Dad?"

"Works for me." Blaine told him before starting to undo Sebastian's shorts. "Plus we have more relevant issues to deal with, such as taking care of ourselves."

"You won't hear any complaints from me."

So while they were continuing to change to go relax, Santana and Wes were enjoying a glass of wine while waiting for their other halves to arrive. "Do you think they're going to be alright considering what I blurted out?" Santana asked him as he took a sip.

"I do. Difficult as that was to hear, it probably better they heard it from us than being present in court and hearing it that way."

"True, yet if they were there Sebastian would've had the opportunity to defend himself. This entire situation is screwed up, and I can't believe it even went there."

"Goes to show how desperate Kurt is to try and discredit Sebastian."

"But to go after Dave, seems a bit much."

"He was trying to show motive behind Dave's actions. Heck, I was waiting for them to imply that Dave had a thing for Blaine." Santana instantly covered her mouth so as not to spit out the wine she'd just ingested. "Sorry about that." Wes said as he took her glass from her as she looked at him. "Come now, you can't say you didn't think it wasn't going to go there."

"True, but it's another thing to hear it out loud." She told him before taking back her glass. "Did you know Dave had a thing for Kurt at one point?" Wes shook his head. "So, Blaine would be a step up for him. Yet by the time Dave did this, it was common knowledge he was with Sebastian, heck, they were already married at this point. And from my conversation with him, it was evident Dave was truly happy for them. Also, Dave in a relationship or at least he was at Christmas and was extremely happy."

"From his own testimony, it was pretty evident Dave did what he did because he felt it was right, which it was. And Dave doing this, should be a wake-up call for Kurt, because if someone not necessarily close to them is doing things of this nature, he shouldn't be surprised we're watching his actions so closely." Wes said to her. "Much like you, I hate that I didn't see what was happening to Blaine back then and I will do whatever is necessary to protect him now."

"You know protecting Blaine means protecting Sebastian, right?"

"I do." Once he replied, he couldn't help notice a smirk hidden behind her wine glass. "Santana, what are you thinking?"

"I think it's time we get a bit of legal knowledge of our own." She said before reaching for her phone. "And I know just the person to call."

"Hunter?"

"Yes, because if anyone can possibly comprehend where we're coming from, it's him."

"You do recall what Mr. Jones said, that we shouldn't antagonize Kurt, right?"

"I do. This is more about being prepared, should he cross that line. And with all the appearances Blaine's going to be making next week, it's a prime opportunity for Hummel to react, regardless of what Judge Watkins ruled."

"As he hasn't necessarily complied with them up to this point."

"Exactly. So, are you up for a little legal expertise, even though he hasn't passed the bar yet?"

"I am, make the call."


	10. Chapter 10

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 10**

Although Santana was able to reach Hunter by phone, they weren't able to meet up that evening as Hunter and Kimberly had plans that evening which wouldn't have them home till late. So they agreed to meet late on Saturday morning after Kimberly headed into work. And luckily for Wes, it wasn't an issue as Chloe was already be occupied as she was going to be out shopping for their wedding with friends. "Did Chloe happen to chime in regarding what we were doing?" Santana asked Wes as they road up in the elevator to Hunter's.

"She did, reminded me to keep my perspective as much as we're all involved, this is Blaine and Sebastian's issue to deal with." Wes told her. "Let me guess, Jordan had a few words for you before she left?"

"A few would be putting it mildly, but she covered all of her bases." Santana replied. "She understands my need to stick my nose into this, but said to act wisely so we don't add to things."

"Something we acknowledged from the get-go, which is why we have to act wisely, particularly given who we're dealing with." He said as they exited the elevator before making their way down the hall. Upon reaching the door, he rung the bell and they waited for Hunter to answer. The moment he answered, Santana took a double-take as it was probably the most relaxed she'd ever seen him.

"Did you happened to pass Kimberly in the lobby?" Hunter asked as they made their way inside after saying hello.

"We did not." Wes replied. "She was probably heading down while we were on our way up."

"Most likely as she only left moments ago." He told them before taking another sip of his coffee. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Would you care for anything to drink?"

"No, we're good." Santana said as she took a look around as last time she was here things were a bit more hectic. "Kimberly didn't leave on our account, did she?"

"No, as she needed to be on her way to the stadium, where I will be heading later on." Hunter said before setting his coffee cup down and then picking up his tablet which was on the table. "Since you were a bit vague when you called me, let me guess, this relates to what happened in court yesterday."

"You could say that." Wes stated. "Although things were already a bit tense prior to the recess Judge Watkins called, matters intensified afterwards."

"Is it safe to presume you two did the right thing and told ADA Strauss about Hummel inserting himself into your conversation." They each confirmed that they did. "And she in turn told Judge Watkins." Again they confirmed his statement. "And that's what prompted him to close the courtroom for the remainder of the hearing."

"Correct again, but how did you know that?" Wes replied.

"Word makes its way through the courthouse." Hunter told them. "Especially something of that nature, as it's rare a case goes from open court to close court during one session. Also, the nature of the case is of interest given who is involved, even if Blaine in particular isn't in attendance, though Sebastian's presence garners plenty of attention too. There have been enough confrontations between the three of them to cause people to pay close attention of who's there each time. Not to mention, who do you think some of those "courthouse sources" are? There are enough assistants, clerks, and aides walking about whose hands aren't tied by confidentiality."

"I hadn't really thought about all that, but it makes sense." Santana said in response. "Now, I'm sure you're curious regarding what we wanted to speak to you about." Hunter nodded. "We were curious about what lines we could or couldn't cross regarding Hummel." Her words prompted Hunter to sit back in his chair and look between them. "You can't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind."

"Oh, it's crossed my mind numerous times, especially given what I know." Hunter told her. "Let alone the impact I know this is having on them. Sebastian deals with his frustration by throwing himself into his studies so he can be present for Blaine. As for Blaine, he's throwing himself into his work and taking care of Sebastian."

"So you're aware of their frustration with how this is dragging." Wes stated.

"Yes, as I'm the only person Sebastian confides in outside of Blaine." Hunter replied. "The main reason they don't vent to anyone else, is they don't want this to become a burden for those they care for. And while they know I care, they're also aware I have a good grasp on my emotions."

"But we're already a part of this." Santana said to him

"I know, just as they do. But if everyone was aware of the details in this case, it would turn it upside-down, which is the last thing either of them need, particularly Blaine."

"Is this your roundabout way of telling us to stay out of it, regardless of how good our intentions are?"

"It is, as outside interference could back fire on them." Hunter told them. "Hummel could go to the court and imply those close to Blaine and Sebastian are intimidating him, even if you merely told him to leave them alone."

"Even though we've all done that already, he'll twist the situation to suit him considering how things have changed." Wes said in response and Hunter agreed. "There has to be something we can do, as this is ridiculous. They've officially been divorced for almost three years, yet things are almost as tenuous as they were in the midst of their divorce."

"Mind me asking what caused you to change your mind Wes, as you were the voice of reason when he went on his tangent when they were in Paris?" Once Hunter spoke, Wes and Santana exchanged a look before he clasped his hands before him and she sighed. "It can't be that bad."

"Actually, it is." Santana hesitantly replied. "And before you say we're overreacting, Blaine said they hadn't dealt with this previously, so…" She then looked at Wes. "You need to tell him, as I still feel like shit for blurting it out yesterday."

"Just tell me."

"Alright, but I'm telling you now that you're not going to like it." She told him. "And, let us finish explaining before you say or question anything."

"Consider me warned." Given who was before him, Hunter expected something rather serious given neither Wes nor Santana had a tendency to overreact. Yet he was keeping everything in perspective since he was aware he was privy to things others weren't. The moment Wes filled him in regarding what had them concerned, there was no missing the change in Hunter's expression. Having broached the initial subject, Santana filled him in on the details Wes wasn't aware of. Once she was done, the two simply looked at him and saw the relaxed demeanor he'd had when they'd arrived was long gone, an underlying furor evident. "And you blurted this information out to them?"

"Unfortunately." Santana replied while watching him rub the back of his neck.

"How'd they take the news?"

"Sebastian walked away, and Blaine, Blaine seemed appalled that he went there." Wes told him. "We didn't talk with Blaine long afterwards as he went to go check on Sebastian. Now does my change of mind make a little more sense?"

"It does." Hunter said before getting up out of his seat. "Will you excuse me for a minute, as I need to make a phone call?" The two nodded. "This shouldn't take too long, but feel free to help yourselves to anything should you get hungry or thirsty while I'm gone." It wasn't long after Hunter disappeared down a hall and they heard a door close, did they hear the beginnings of a rather heated conversation. Although neither were aware of who was on the other end, each agreed they were thankful it wasn't them he was going off on.

Once he returned, his aggravation was more evident, as he apologized for being gone as long as he was, saying the call took longer than expected. "Mind me asking who you were talking to?" Wes asked as Hunter sat back down.

"Someone with knowledge of the situation, it's all I can say regarding that." He told him. "With that said, I strongly advise staying out of this as Hummel's own behavior is going to bite him in the ass."

"Bullshit!" Santana exclaimed, getting up off the couch as she did. "He's been pulling the same crap over and over and the only ones' paying for are Blaine and Sebastian! The judge needs to throw his ass back in jail!"

"Santana, it's not that I don't agree with you but they're having to work within the confines of the law." Hunter said in response. "Essentially, outside of Hummel blatantly violating the order of protection, the judge's hands are tied."

"But Kurt violated terms of their divorce decree when he spoke out against them when they were in Paris." Wes chimed in. "Shouldn't that account for something?"

"Yes, but depending on the language in which that section is written, there's only so much they can do."

"That must be what Judge Watkins was referring to when he said he spoke with Judge Thompson regarding his options."

"Considering that's the judge who presided over Blaine's divorce, I'd say you're correct." Hunter then looked over at Santana who was standing before the window now, looking out onto the city. "I know how badly this sucks Santana, but…"

"Don't say there isn't anything we can do, I don't believe that!" She said with her arms crossed before her. "There has to be something we can do to put an end to this once and for all. They deserve to live their life without him being a presence in it."

"I know."

"None of this is fair."

"Agreed, but there is little we can do." Hunter told her. "Believe me when I tell you I've thought about doing something numerous times."

"What's stopped you?"

"Sebastian." Hunter said in response. "Frustrated as he is with how this is playing out, he wants to let it play out in the courts."

"Even he has to be getting frustrated with the way things are going."

"He is, but you have to keep in mind extenuating circumstances. In a matter of weeks he and I graduate from Law School, and then move on to preparing for the bar exam. What you might not realize, there isn't only an exam, but you have to sit before a board to see if you're worthy of being admitted. He can't risk fucking up, nor can I."

"Yet that hasn't stopped you from considering taking action." Santana pointed out.

"Considering, and acting on those thoughts are two different things. While Sebastian's worked hard to become a "better" person, I've done the same thing. I know all too well what it's like to have everyone throw every bad thing you've done back at you, even if you're not that person anymore." Hunter said. "So the fact that Sebastian's managed to rein in all those instinctive reactions that are seemingly second nature, speaks to his resolve."

"And Blaine, what about Blaine having to relive everything?"

"It sucks, there's no other word for it. Yet given how you feel, imagine how Sebastian feels watching the man he loves go through this. No matter what we feel, it's worse for them, yet they're leaving it in the hands of the courts."

"Because Blaine's not wired the way we are, and Sebastian's not going to go against his wishes."

"Not only that, but because he doesn't want to risk making matters worse." Hunter told her. "Now that this matter is in the hands of the court, it's a fine line regarding what anyone can do. The last thing any of us want to do is give Hummel ammunition he can use against them."

"And considering what we saw yesterday, his lawyer won't hesitate to use that information to defend him." Wes said and once he did, Hunter ran his hand through his hair. "I understand he's merely doing his job, but there is no way Kurt's actions should be excusable, regardless of what others may say to him."

"I'm not questioning that, merely there is more involved than either of you understand."

"Then help us understand!" Santana replied.

"I wish it was that simple, but it's not, it's far from simple. It's why we need to follow their led, regardless of how frustrated we are."

"As our frustration pales in comparison to anything they are feeling." Wes said.

"Precisely." Hunter replied. "These feelings you're having, is why they've tried to keep everyone out of it."

"But we are involved, whether they want to admit it or not." Santana told him.

"They're aware of it, but they are attempting to mitigate everyone's involvement. That's why each time someone else is called into it, they tend to close off."

"They need us, they need our support." Wes replied.

"I know, as do they, but they're dealing with something none of us can quite process. There is so much the rest of us aren't aware of, that we simply need…"

"To follow their lead, you've already said that." Santana retorted.

"Santana, hard as this is to believe, but the rest of us behaving benefits Blaine and Sebastian, as it shows how irrational Hummel is. He's given us ample opportunities to act out, but since we've put Blaine and Sebastian's best interests ahead of everything, we've come out ahead, as have they."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but we really have to let Blaine and Sebastian dictate how this plays out. And while Car…Mr. Jones is a good lawyer, ADA Strauss, Mr. Douglass, and Xavier have years of experience on their side."

"Back it up Clarington, what do you know that we don't?"

"I know Hummel's lawyer, and while he's going to represent him to the best of his ability, he's not naïve. He knows Hummel's a loose cannon that needs to stay away from Blaine and Sebastian."

"But he…"

"He brought up Dave's attempt, based on the information Hummel gave him. I can't say anything else, just know it wasn't a dirty tactic."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's my fucking cousin and he not wired that way!"

"We didn't know." Wes said as Santana stood before Hunter dumbstruck.

"No one does, outside of Sebastian, and this can't go beyond us."

"Is that who you were talking to on the phone?" Hunter nodded. "Take it wasn't a pleasant conversation."

"Not in the slightest, as early on we agreed this wasn't something we'd discuss. Yet after what you all told me, I…"

"Couldn't hold back anymore?" Santana asked.

"Basically. Just know any remorse he showed after bringing it up, was genuine. And while he couldn't disclose what Hummel told him to me, know it didn't mesh with your recollection of events."

"He should've talked to Dave about it."

"He knows, but it was something brought to his attention once court was in session. Since then, he's spoken with Dave and now has the complete story."

"Now you wanting to not get involved makes even more sense."

"The only thing Carter's involvement in this case does, is remind me of his legal obligations to represent Hummel and…"

"He's obligated to use any probably action/situation to do so." Wes said to which he confirmed. "Much as you've stated and Sebastian, we really don't understand all the little things involved or how our actions could impact things."

"So basically, Hummel's untouchable." Santana replied in frustration.

"No, but you have to go about it wisely and, it has to be focused on him, not what he's done to either Blaine or Sebastian."

"With that said, you haven't done anything."

"No, because I don't know him outside of what I've been told. Though, my brief interactions with him have reinforced everything I've ever been told." Hunter said to her. "Honestly, Blaine and Sebastian have the ultimate card at their disposal, yet haven't used it."

"Proof of his cheating." She said and he confirmed. "Why haven't they?"

"According to Sebastian, it has something to do with Burt."

"Enough said, as I forgot Burt has heart issues and that could be too much for him to handle."

"But would Burt need to know?" Wes asked earning him a look from the two of them. "I'm just asking."

"Unfortunately, I think he's the only person they could say they were going to show it to which would make an impact." Santana told him.

"While they could leak it, and make it public knowledge, it wouldn't really change public perception of him, most think he's an ass already." Hunter added.

"Yet correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Burt already aware of his son's actions." Wes said.

"True, but knowing and seeing are two different things. This conversation right here, isn't anything Blaine and Sebastian haven't already discussed. Honestly, not wanting to use this information doesn't surprise me as it isn't who Blaine is."

"True, but everyone has a breaking point and I really think he's reaching his. It's one thing to go at him, going at Sebastian, is entirely different because he wouldn't be involved if it wasn't for Blaine."

"If that's true, he and Sebastian have the information at their disposal to put an end to this once and for all." Hunter told him. "Much as I agree with everything you've said, there really isn't much we can do without creating another issue."

"Even if it goes well?" Santana asked, and he said yes. "Such as?"

"Dealing with Blaine and Sebastian as they're not going to be pleased if we stick our noses into something that doesn't necessarily concern us, no matter how pure out intentions."

"Now you're sounding like me." Wes told him, earning him a smirk from Hunter. "I'm serious."

"Only because this is something I've talked with Sebastian about at nauseum. Hell, the only reason he didn't use the information when it first came to him is because he didn't want to upset Blaine. And trust me, he wanted to."

"I don't doubt that, but things are different now." Santana replied. "I know, but in the end…"

"It's still their call."

"God, I hate this!"

"Don't we all, but in the end we each know Hunter is right, we have to let them handle this their way." Wes said to her. "And proves they have a better handle on all this than we could've possibly imagined. Though, I will reiterate what Hunter said earlier, everyone has a breaking point and Blaine might be reaching his, especially if his reaction to what we said is anything to go by."

Little did the three of them realize, they weren't as far off as they might've imagined. After having the night to think about what happened in court, Blaine was actually angrier than he'd initially been even though Sebastian seemed to have moved passed it. Normally Sebastian didn't dwell on what Blaine was doing when he was studying, yet seeing him with his laptop open and a blank expression, he couldn't ignore it. So he got up from where he was working and made his way over towards Blaine. After coming up behind him and draping his arms over his shoulder, he got a good look at what he was looking at.

"Since when do you carry that file with you?" Sebastian asked as Blaine turned his head to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't normally, but considering how things played out last time he was in town, I…"

"You shouldn't be looking at this shit." Sebastian told him before reaching forward and closing the laptop.

"I was only looking at the documented times he'd cheated, not the video as I don't ever care to see that."

"Still."

"Bas, I've accepted that he cheated on me, numerous times at that."

"Then what are you doing?" Once he spoke, Blaine opened his laptop once again and brought up another file which had their finances.

"Considering he's all about throwing our pasts at us, I intend on doing the same thing."

"Wait, so this isn't only the files from the investigator."

"No, this is everything pertaining to my divorce. Surprisingly, there's plenty in here that I hadn't really thought about in years. So much of my divorce is a blur, and I felt as though I needed a refresher of everything he's done to me."

"Why?"

"Because I think I've gotten a bit too lax when it comes to him and he's starting to walk over me again, or at least attempting to."

"You haven't gotten lax Killer. Right now, everything going on with him is out of our hands since the ADA is handling things." Sebastian then pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then soon felt Blaine rest his head against his. "Would you even been thinking this way if he hadn't implied what he did yesterday?"

"I don't know, but I can't let him think he can get away with things like that. Otherwise, for all we know he's going to bring the slushie up next, and we can't guarantee it'll be in closed court." The sigh which came from Sebastian broke Blaine's heart as he knew Sebastian was truly remorseful about it. He reached up and placed on of his hands on Sebastian's were clasped before him. "The difference between that incident and what he did to me, you never intended to hurt me."

"He'll twist it B, won't matter you weren't the intended target."

"Which is why I need to get ahead of this, it's time you let me protect you."

"Blaine."

"I need to do this Bas, not only for you, but for myself."

"Very well, but do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Consult my Dad before you do anything, so you're protected."

"Bas."

"Give him the benefit of the doubt B. Plus I know for a fact he won't judge you, especially given all Hummel's put you through. Not to mention, I am my father's son, in so many ways." Sebastian said, causing Blaine to laugh. "It's true." Blaine acknowledge that to be, as it was something Sebastian and Xavier joked about often, good or bad, Sebastian is his father's son. "I want you protected legally Killer, if anything my Dad can help guide you to ensure you don't get in trouble."

"Deal, but considering my schedule for next week, I won't be doing anything too soon."

"Good, as I want you to really think about this as this…"

"Really isn't something one would expect from me." Sebastian confirmed that. "All the more reason why it needs to be me and not you, he won't see it coming."

"I've rubbed off on you."

"Only in the best ways."


	11. Chapter 11

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 11**

Although he was initially concerned about Sebastian's reaction to his plan, once they came to an understanding, it allowed Blaine to get Sebastian's input without fear of judgment. With them now being on the same page in that regard, it allowed them to enjoy the remainder of their weekend, before the craziness of premiere week began. Normally Blaine was the one to drive them back into the city, yet since he had an early call time on Monday, they left a bit earlier than usual and Sebastian drove. "Since I'll be spending a majority of the week in the library with Hunter, and you have crazy hours, it's probably best if we fend for ourselves when it comes to meals." Sebastian said to him as Blaine looked for something for them to listen to. "I know it's not what you prefer, nor me, but…"

"The week doesn't necessarily align to eating together." Blaine finished for him, before starting a new playlist. "Makes sense. Thankfully the premiere didn't coincide with finals for you. I mean, you'll still be studying but, you won't be as stressed."

"There might be a fine line for that this time around Killer. Relieved as I am that these are my last ones, I also know what's in store for me once it's over."

"Hence why we're getting away afterwards, so you have a chance to decompress before things get rolling again." Blaine replied while reaching over and placing his hand on his thigh. "It feels like we just got home."

"We did in a sense, but that trip was a bit more impromptu. This one has been planned theoretically since we returned from our honeymoon. And I intend on making the most of this trip since I won't always be able to join you for shows this summer."

"Much as I'm looking forward to getting on stage again, it's crept up on me quicker than I thought it would. It's part of the reason why this week is so crazy. Outside of all the premiere stuff, I need to put together a set list, plus schedule rehearsals as some numbers we haven't played for months." The more Blaine spoke, a hint of stress was evident in his voice, which caused Sebastian to take ahold of his hand and bring it to his lips for a kiss before setting it back on his thigh.

"You'll figure it out Killer, you always do."

"I wish I had as much faith in myself sometimes as you have in me."

"It goes both ways B, trust me as your belief in me has pulled me through more situations than you realize." Sebastian then glanced over at him and saw he was looking at him. "Now that I'm graduating, we should probably start talking a bit more seriously about another matter, so…"

"Timing wise I'm not heading off on tour when we're both going to be needed." Sebastian nodded. "I've been thinking about that too, especially since I'm making more headway on my album." Blaine told him. "And this time around I won't be as blindside by everything it entails. Though be forewarned, Vincent said the tour will probably contain more dates now that I've made quite the name for myself."

"Not surprising, as now he and the label have a better idea of what to expect regarding demand as well. It was a learning experience for everyone. All I ask, is that you're home for major holidays since I won't be able to get away as often since I'll be working."

"It's already been taken into account, but I'll make sure to remind Vincent when the time comes to plan dates out."

"That's all I ask."

"I promise that you being unable to travel with me, will be taken into account." Blaine assured him. "Being apart from you is my least favorite part of touring, and I know it's only going to get harder once we have a family. But I won't be the first artist to plan their tour around being able to spend time with their family, nor the last. Important as I know touring is in regards to my career, it will never be more important than you and our family."

"I might need a reminder of that once in a while." Sebastian told him which Blaine replied it wouldn't be an issue. "And over time I'll have more vacation time at my disposal, which would allow me, us, to join you more often. All the more reason to set my sights high, even if it means more work. Though work proved a good distraction when you're on the road."

"I have no doubt you'll accomplish whatever you set your sights on and I will support you every step of the way, just as you have done for me. You said it yourself, together, we're unstoppable."

"Damn straight." Sebastian then shot him a wink which made Blaine's smile grow. "Before I forget, when I was on the phone with my Dad earlier, my Mom piped up that she'd like you to give her a call to go over some things pertaining my graduation."

"I can do that." Blaine replied as he took his phone out of his pocket to make a note to do so. "I have a break in my schedule tomorrow to give her a call. You still want things low-key, right?"

"Yes, you can make a bit of a fuss, but I don't want you going overboard."

"Just wanted to make sure." Blaine said to him, a hint of sadness in his voice. The next thing he felt was Sebastian give his hand a squeeze. "What?"

"Why do you want to throw a big party?"

"Because I'm ridiculously proud of you and want to celebrate all you've accomplished."

"I prefer to celebrate with you in private."

"Bas."

"B." Sebastian's tone was enough to make his husband laugh. "I'm not going to deny that I prefer our private celebrations."

"Nor do I, but this is a big moment which deserves proper acknowledgement with those who love and support you."

"Fair enough, just…"

"I won't go too over the top, I promise."

"Then I leave it in your capable hands, though keep in mind, it now means you have to rein in my Mom."

"Not an issue, as she and I have already discussed preliminary plans."

Easy as it would've been for them to talk the entire drive home, Blaine knew he needed to get some sleep as his alarm would be going off before he knew it. With that said, Sebastian changed the playlist to something purely instrumental so they each weren't tempted to sing along. Once Blaine was asleep beside him, Sebastian could only hope traffic would clear up shortly as he couldn't wait to get home so they could go to bed, knowing they each needed their rest. While traffic did clear up, Sebastian was caught a bit off-guard upon turning onto their block and seeing someone standing on their front steps. He was about to call the local police station when he recognized the person waiting, was Cooper.

Upon parking the car and making their way in, it didn't take them long to let Cooper inside. "What brings you by at this hour Coop?" Blaine asked after yawning as they headed into the living room.

"It's not that late Squirt." Cooper replied as he took a seat.

"True, but I have to be up at four." Blaine said in response as Sebastian gently rubbed his back.

"For what?"

"Uh, you're doing the show tomorrow too."

"I know that, but I don't have to be up that early."

"That's because you don't have to get your gear set-up and go through sound check." Blaine told him, which caused Cooper to rub the back of his neck, clearly feeling like an idiot at the moment. "When is your car coming to get you guys?"

"Six."

"We'll have already have been there for an hour at that point."

"While you two could probably go round and round about this, what brings you by Cooper?" Sebastian asked as Blaine curled up against him.

"I wanted to see the two of you, make sure you were alright."

"Let me guess, you spoke with Mom and Dad recently." Blaine replied to which Cooper nodded. "We've got it handled."

"Little brother."

"It's taken care of Coop, trust me. Where is Whitney?"

"Back at the hotel. This is a bit of a working trip for her as she's dressing two of my co-stars. So, she's making sure every outfit is laid out and numbered for the numerous changes that'll happen." Cooper told them. "Seriously though, how are the two of you as Dad said Hummel crossed a line on Friday?"

"We're okay." Sebastian told him. "Initially we were shocked for obvious reason, but once we wrapped our heads around it, it showed just how desperate he's become."

"Our Dad said something similar. It seems each time he has to go before the judge, he manages to stoop lower if it's possible." Cooper then tilted his head to the side upon noticing Blaine's eyes were closed. "How much of the drive was he asleep for?" He asked, his voice softer than it was previously now that he saw his brother had fallen back to sleep.

"A little more than an hour." Sebastian said as he tightened his hold around him slightly. "I'm surprised you're awake given you flew in from London."

"My internal clock is completely screwed up. I wish I had the ability to fall asleep as easily as Blaine can."

"I'm pretty sure that's a sentiment plenty share, and it saved him on tour as those were some crazy hours." Sebastian told him. "How is Whitney handling everything which is going on while planning your wedding?"

"Lots of help from her Mom, my Mom, and her maid of honor. More times than I can count I wonder if we made the wrong choice regarding the date. What do you think?"

"You're asking me?" Sebastian said with a soft laugh. "Do you not remember the chaos surrounding our wedding?"

"Good point, but it allowed you to keep it private." Cooper replied. "Honestly, how are you two handling everything as I know I haven't necessarily been as present as I should be?"

"We're okay, and you've been rightly distracted. This is a big time for you, in more ways than one, we get it. Whenever B's needed you, you've been there for him."

"Hasn't felt like it."

"Coop, you know he doesn't easily open up to anyone."

"Outside of you." Sebastian gave him a half-hearted smile before pressing a kiss atop Blaine's head. "You really are perfect for him."

"And he me, as we each understand we're far from perfect, but love each other unconditionally."

"Which is how it should be." Cooper said in response, before softly chuckling, thinking back to the first moment the two met. "Did you ever think back when we first met, we'd be at this place?"

"If you mean me married to B, no as in that moment everything was still so new, though it felt right in a way I'd never felt. But if you're referring to us getting along after we butted heads the way we did, yes. Each of us only acted that way because we care for Blaine."

"True. I think that's where some of my issues stem from, as I wasn't there for Blaine when he needed me most. It's still hard for me to fathom our Dad figured out things weren't right first, even before our Mom."

"Per B's therapist, whom I've had a few sessions with myself, don't blame yourself for what happened. B kept what was going on to himself."

"Yet…"

"Cooper, could you honestly ever imagine Hummel of all people hurting B that way?" Once Cooper shook his head, he sighed. "That's why. It's why Rachel, Santana, Sam, Wes…all missed it. And for the record, your Dad didn't necessarily see it first, but he handled that situation differently."

"Probably because he disliked Hummel from the jump, while the rest of us tried to give him a chance for Blaine's sake. At least those of us who weren't already friendly with him. I just hate that he's still able to hurt him after all these years."

"I do too, but it's not the same."

"I know, but…"

"He's still hurting him regardless, merely using different methods. But right now, isn't the time to talk about it, as B wants to focus on everything that's going on with you, and then after that, my graduation. He doesn't want to dwell on all the shit going on with Hummel."

"He can't ignore it Sebastian."

"I promise you, he's not, but he's not letting it run his life either." Sebastian assured him. "And just because happier things are B's focus, doesn't mean he's taking what's going on lightly."

"What don't I know Sebastian?"

"I'm sure, plenty." Sebastian teased, earning a shake of the head from Cooper. "Seriously though, outside of me, B doesn't talk about what's going on in his head regarding Hummel, because he doesn't want to pull people further into this mess. B got himself into it, he's going to get himself out, and that's all I'm going to say on the matter."

"Sebastian."

"Cooper, I love Blaine with every ounce of my being, I'll be the first person to stop him should he try to do something he shouldn't." Once he cocked his head, Cooper sat back a bit in his seat. "Better. Now, much as I've enjoyed your company, you need to go as I need to get my hubby up to bed. Not to mention, you should probably get some sleep too given you've got a longer day ahead of you than B."

"While I'm not necessarily tired, you're probably right." Cooper replied before getting up out of the chair. "Am I going to be seeing you at all tomorrow?"

"Probably not. Unless you and B schedule something, I probably won't see you again till the premiere. Though, we won't actually get to talk till the after party."

"Don't remind me. I have a new appreciate of all the promotional touring B did, and mine isn't even close to the same extent."

"Because you are part of an ensemble, so you're not having to carry it on your back." Sebastian replied.

"Good point." Cooper said as Sebastian carefully slipped out from behind Blaine. "With all that said, I will see you on Thursday, and…you remember we've got plans with our parents on Friday after..."

"You and B make another appearance, I know." Sebastian replied as the two headed towards the door with Blaine asleep on the couch. "Now get, as you've got a bit of a commute back to your hotel. Give Whitney our love, and good luck Coop."

"Thank you. See you Thursday."

"See you then." Once Cooper was on his way as he was taking the subway back, Sebastian locked up before heading back to Blaine so he could take him upstairs to bed.

Due to Blaine getting sleep on the way home, when his alarm went off the next morning, he was able to turn it off before it awoke Sebastian. With Sebastian asleep beside him, Blaine carefully made his way out of bed and towards their bathroom to start getting ready. Much as he wanted a cup of coffee, he knew it needed to wait till after he performed. So hopefully he'd finish getting ready with enough time to make himself a cup of tea to tide him over in the meantime. By the time he finished getting ready as it took a tad longer than usual as he couldn't let his curls run wild, he had enough time to give Sebastian a kiss goodbye and make himself a cup of tea before Scott arrived.

Once they were settled in the back of the car, Scott turned and looked at him as he sipped on his cup of tea. "Are we going to talk now or later regarding the text you sent me on Saturday?" Scott calmly inquired.

"Later, as I'm not sure the ride will be long enough for us to discuss everything as you're going to have plenty of questions." Blaine said in response. "At least give me some credit for saying I'm going to need you and Marcus to accompany me on my trip."

"I would, but you stating you're going to need us, speaks volumes since you usually say you don't need us."

"More often than not, I don't, at least in my personal life. Though, I'm also aware there are times you're needed there too, depending on what/where Bas and I are going."

"Which is a marked improvement from where we began." Scott told him. "At least tell me where this little trip would be taking us." When Blaine simply looked at the cup in his hands, Scott cocked his head. "Blaine, you have to be upfront with me, otherwise I can't protect you."

"Ohio."

"Not to speak out of turn, but aren't you playing Columbus shortly after you and Sebastian return from your vacation." Blaine nodded. "Alright, does this have to do with foundation business?"

"No. If I was going home, I wouldn't ask you to come, as anything foundation related could be handled from home. It's for another purpose."

"Might it have to do with Santana and Wes attending your ex's hearing last Friday." Again, Blaine simply looked at his cup. "Blaine."

"It's not about Wes or Santana, it's actually about Bas."

"Now I understand why you want to do tis later." Scott replied. "I won't ask anything else, as the last thing you need is getting worked up before you need to perform."

"Thank you. Right now, let's keep our focus on what this week means for Coop." When he cocked his head again, Blaine laughed. "You should know by now, I'm not going to make any of this about me."

"Even though it is."

"To the smallest extent."

"Blaine, a soundtrack can make or break a movie."

"You sound like Bas." Blaine told him. "Know that I'm aware of that, but this movie, it's Coop's moment. It's why I spoke with him before accepting the offer. The last thing I want to do is overshadow this moment for him."

"If he's half as good as the earlier reviews are saying, I don't think that's going to be an issue."

"Here's hoping." And although the topic of conversation shifted to what was before him, Blaine was under no false assumption their conversation was finished. He meant his word when he told Scott they'd talk about it afterwards, because he knows better than anyone how unpredictable Kurt can be.

Thanks to making excellent time due to the lack of traffic at that early hour, Blaine had some time to himself before his band arrived. After giving each of the girls a hug, Blaine noticed Morgan put her hands on her hips. "You should know, it took plenty of persuading to convince my husband and his partner in crime not to hunt your sorry excuse of an ex down Friday night."

"Should I even ask why?"

"How about the fact that Wes and Santana were caught leaving the courthouse shortly before Hummel." Todd chimed in as he began unpacking his drums as times like this they preferred setting up their own gear.

"Excuse me?"

"I guess you and Sebastian didn't watch much television this weekend." Talia added in response.

"No, we didn't actually." Blaine told them. "Once we got to the Hamptons, outside of doing a bit of grocery shopping, we took it easy. Bas spent a majority of it studying, while I worked on new songs. Neither of them mentioned it to us when we spoke."

"Depending on when you spoke to them, they might not have known." Todd replied.

"After their day in court, I don't think watching television was a priority of theirs."

"It wasn't." Morgan stated. "And much as Wes tried not to talk about his day when we all got together for dinner, it was impossible to pretend he wasn't irritated. According to Jeff, it was his and Nick's first clue something was wrong, as Wes is pretty good at hiding his frustrations."

"If you knew all of us in high school, it wouldn't be surprising given how often we did things which we knew worked his nerves. How long did it take them to get what happened out of him?"

"He held up remarkably well, but caved the instant they said they'd call Thad. It seems the last thing Wes wanted to do was put Thad on the warpath."

"Given how Thad feels about Kurt, it's probably the wise choice as his issues don't only concern how he treated me, but how he treated Rachel." Blaine said as he slipped his hands in his pockets. "Did he tell you what happened?"

"In a roundabout way, yes, and needless to say Jeff and Nick were livid. Hell, us girls were too, but it didn't compare with Jeff and Nick."

"Bas wasn't the catalyst."

"I know. Jeff also told me that even though he wasn't, Sebastian still felt horrible."

"No one wants to ever wants to believe they played a part in making someone's life that bad."

"Is Sebastian alright?" Morgan asked as she reached out for his hand, which he extended to her.

"Once he got over the initial shock regarding what was mention, yes."

"How about you and don't say this doesn't affect you?"

"I'm handling it."

"Blaine."

"It's an honest answer Morgan, as I'm the reason Bas is in Kurt's crosshairs."

"No, his inability to believe the world doesn't revolve around him is the reason Sebastian's in the crossfire." Todd chimed in. "Hummel had slowly stopped bothering you outside of your divorce proceedings. You finding success in music, something he didn't think was possible, and reconnecting with Sebastian, was a proverbial slap in his face. He was wrong about you, as I firmly believe he thought you'd come crawling back to him, no offense."

"None taken."

"Yet, you moved on from him and all the pieces fell in place for you, sans him and his ego can't handle it." Todd said before moving onto his stool to ensure his drums were in tune. "So while his feelings for you certainly play into everything, way more is involved. Honestly, right now he sees you as the prize he lost and Sebastian won." Almost instantly Blaine laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That's not the first time I've heard that analogy, it actually goes all the way back to high school."

"Doesn't surprise me in the slightest, especially given how Sebastian and Hummel have gone at each other. And much as I would love to continue to trash your ex, now is not the time nor place, too many ears."

"I was actually going to mention that." Blaine then gave Morgan's hand a squeeze. "Thank you for stopping Jeff and Nick, as I empathize with how they felt. On a slightly different subject, once we finish up here, I want to hear everyone's ideas for our summer set while we wait to go one." They unanimously replied, as they knew it was something they needed to focus on. "By the way guys, thanks for looking out for us."

"Always."


	12. Chapter 12

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 12**

Since Blaine was at the studio early for sound check, it allowed him to fully witness the reaction of the crowd outside when Cooper and the rest of the main cast arrived. For all the charisma Cooper possessed, even Blaine could tell how truly overwhelmed he was by the reaction. In this moment, Blaine was grateful he and Cooper had fixed everything between them, as he only ever wanted the best for him. So being able to be there for his moment, was special in more ways than one and helped him understand how Cooper felt when he proverbially, arrived.

By the time the cast made their way inside, Blaine managed to sneak back into his assigned dressing room so in order not to take attention away from Cooper and the others. "I thought you said Blaine was going to be here." One of Cooper's co-stars asked as they were escorted to a nearby green room.

"He is, as that's his band's gear already set-up on the stage." Cooper told her. "As for where he is, probably in seclusion knowing him as he tends to prefer quiet before performing."

"You're correct." Cooper turned at the sound of the voice and saw Jordan standing in the doorway waiting for them. "He and his band are probably in their dressing room getting ready as they arrived casual this morning given the early hour."

"Jordan, right?" He asked to which she nodded before extending her hand. Once she confirmed he was correct, Cooper introduced her to everyone else. "Might I ask what brought you by as if memory serves me correctly, you usually cover the music scene?"

"You may, and you are correct. But I came to speak with you, as we had a question since this will be a joint interview of sorts." Cooper nodded as the rest of his cast mates walked into the room, leaving him with Jordan. "I know the subject has been broached in other interviews, but given our relationship with Blaine, we wanted to know if you wanted to us ignore the fact the two of you are related." When he softly laughed, she smiled. "That response was similar to Blaine's."

"I'm not surprised given how Blaine's handle this situation." Cooper told her. "No, you do not have to ignore the fact we're related, as it's been brought up in passing. I only ask you don't dwell on the fact, and that's more for him than me."

"May I ask why?"

"He doesn't want to overshadow this moment. And while some might believe that comment would be arrogance on his part, it's the furthest thing from it. While all of us have had parts before, this is our big moment. As for Blaine, his numerous marque awards speak for themselves. My little brother is a star, I know that, just as I'm sure you do." She nodded. "So…"

"He doesn't want to steal your thunder."

"Basically."

"Now that you mentioned it, I remember him saying he was hesitant to take the offer when it was presented to him."

"He was, for reasons that were very Blaine."

"Not surprising, so we will let you and Blaine set the tone."

"I appreciate that, just don't be surprised if at some point he and I begin to banter, as it's part of who we are."

"That's been mentioned, by numerous parties." She told him. "Since he's going on before you guys, do you want to be able to watch him live or would you prefer on a monitor? Because if you want to see him live, I'll make sure someone comes to get you ahead of time."

"Crazy as this sounds, I'd love to watch him play live, as no matter how many times I've already done so, it never gets old."

"Not crazy, as I feel the same way, and I know for a fact Sebastian does too."

"Don't need to be told that twice, as much as I'd love to believe I'm Blaine's biggest fan, I know that goes to Sebastian, though I'm a close second." Once she giggled, he smiled which honestly drew her in which was rare, but should couldn't deny Cooper Anderson had serious charm. After leaving Cooper, Jordan went to go relay his response to the entertainment correspondent to ensure the two were on the same page.

"Care to tell us what that was about?" Cooper's male co-star inquired once he joined them.

"She was simply asking how I wanted mine and Blaine's relationship handled." Cooper replied while reaching for a bottle of water.

"No input from Blaine?" He countered.

"She already spoke with Blaine, who essentially stated he's good with whatever I decide."

"Does it feel weird him finally being part of the publicity tour?" One of the girls asked.

"Actually, it feels right given his theme garnered us plenty of attention."

"Good to hear, as we feel the same way." She told him. "While we know it has to be a bit awkward for you, people asking about him, we're glad he agreed to do it, and then some."

"The only time it's been truly awkward, is when people have attempted to pry too much into Blaine's personal life." Cooper said in response. "The rest of us are pretty open about our lives, but my little brother really enjoys his privacy, for numerous reasons."

"Everyone is different, and so Blaine's entitled to his privacy if that's what he wants. And from what I've seen, his fans seem to respect that, which is nice."

"They do for the most part, which is why he does occasionally post glimpses into his personal life, his life with Sebastian. He feels by doing so, they don't intrude when they see them out and about, but some can't help themselves." Cooper then took a sip. "Much as we all want success and everything that comes with it, I've now got a better idea of the impact fame can have and it does impact things I do."

While the four of them continued to talk, enjoying not having all of their handlers mulling about, allowing them to speak freely. Blaine and his band were finishing up getting ready as they all needed to change for their performance. He was in the midst of thought, when his phone went off on the dressing table with a message from Sebastian.

 **Knock'em dead Killer! Can't wait to watch each of your performances when I get home. Love you B!**

Even though he wasn't with him, Sebastian knew exactly what he needed as Blaine wasn't only playing the theme that morning, but the closing credit song too, one no one knew he'd written. So he knew by the time he made it off stage, he'd have plenty of messages waiting for him and at least a few would need a substantial response. Blaine was still in a bit of a daze when he felt a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to snap his head in response.

"Didn't mean to startle you." Talia said softly as he shook his head.

"It's alright, it's what I get for getting lost in my own thoughts." Blaine replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Morgan found your cufflinks on the counter." Her words caused him to look down and see his cuffs weren't done yet, causing him to sigh. "She would've brought them to you, but Jeff called so, you got me."

"Nothing wrong with that." He told her as he took the cufflinks from her. "I'm not normally this distracted."

"Except whenever you're debuting a new song." She teased as she watched him put his cufflinks on. When he cocked his head, she smiled. "It's true, but it's usually a bit more subtle. Though, the last time you debuted a new song, Sebastian was with us so slightly different circumstances apply. He's a grounding force for you."

"Won't deny that, as it's true. Bas makes all this feel not as big as it really is, which is why I'm not constantly overwhelmed. Not to say the rest of you don't help, you do, more than I can possibly say, but…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Blaine, especially when it comes to the place Sebastian has in your heart, your life." Talia told him. "We all saw the changes in you the instant you two reconnected, and you've only gotten strong since. Nothing beats having someone by your side that loves you unconditionally and accepts you for who you are."

"You're going to find that special someone, and they're going to be the lucky one." Shortly after he spoke, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek and then checked to make sure she didn't leave lipstick residue. "I mean it."

"I know, as you're not one to simply tell someone what they hope to hear if you don't mean it. Now, ready to go dazzle the New York faithful once again?"

"Let's do this!" Once the two of them rounded the corner, Morgan whistled in their direction garnering a confused look from Blaine.

"You're lucky Sebastian isn't here as he'd be having to use serious control right now, you look amazing." Morgan told him as they stood before him. After he shook his head, Talia nudged him. "See, she knows I'm right." In response Blaine looked at Talia who confirmed Morgan's words. "And I'm not only talking your outfit, but the messy, yet styled loose curls just…" Yet before she could finish, Vincent made his way into the room, putting a halt to the conversation.

"I must say, you five clean up well."

"We try." Blaine replied. "Anything else we need to know?"

"Not that I can think of, as Jennifer was pretty thorough with you last week, right?" They all nodded. "Then, you're good to go." Vincent finished just as one of the production assistants arrived at the door to escort them to the stage. "Remember, have fun!"

"Never an issue." Blaine said with a wink, for as nervous as he could be, once he stepped foot on stage it all seemed to go away, at least nowadays.

While the five of them were making their way towards the studio towards the side door another assistant went to go get Cooper so he didn't miss out. Yet once they reached their green room learnt not only was Cooper going, but the rest of the cast as they were looking forward to hearing the numbers live as well. They were still getting into position when they heard the crowd erupt as Blaine and his band made their way outside. Cooper's co-stars nudged him as it was impossible to ignore the smile on his face at the reaction his brother was given.

Shortly after Blaine and his band were ready to go, Jordan and the other entertainment correspondent took their spots before the stage. "Now that we're days away from the US premiere of Hidden Agendas here in New York. We couldn't think of a better way to lead into meeting the cast, than a performance of the theme which is storming the charts. Not only written, but performed by one of our favorites and yours, multiple Grammy award winner, Blaine Anderson!"

 _I know how to hurt  
I know how to kill  
I know what to show  
And what to conceal  
I know when to talk  
And I know when to touch  
No one ever died from wanting too much_

No matter how many times Cooper had seen Blaine perform, he could help but get drain in as Blaine lost in himself in what he was singing. Even though this song was written with the movie in mind, there were lyrics that undoubted reflected more of Blaine than he'd initially realized.

 _The world is not enough  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love  
And if you're strong enough  
Together we can take the world apart, my love_

By the time the song was over, the crowd was cheering loudly after having sung along throughout. As Blaine and his band took their bow, a production assistant escorted Cooper and the others from where they were so they could make their entrance. "Let's hear it for Blaine and his band once more as that was incredible!" Jordan said as she made her way up onto the stage with them causing the crowd to get even louder if that was possible. "I know I said this when you debuted this song, but you truly outdid yourself."

"I'm glad you think so, as this was something new for me." Blaine replied as he handed off his guitar to Justin who'd already removed his.

"I'm not the only one, isn't that right everyone?" When the crowd roared, Blaine ran his fingers through his hair as a bashful smile of sorts crept to his face. "And having seen an early preview of the movie, I've got to say it sets the tone extremely well."

"Good, as that was the intention." While he spoke the crowd erupted again as the cast made it's way out and to their seats which were actually situated before the stage. "And now you can put the focus on them, as that's where it belongs. The cast of Hidden Agendas everyone! Let's hear it for them!"

At Blaine's words, Cooper looked back and shot Blane a wink as he and his band applauded and cheered for them. While the cast basked in the moment, Jordan lowered her microphone as they slowly backed away from his. "Remember, don't go anywhere."

"I won't, as Jennifer made it clear I need to take part even…"

"If you want the focus to be on Cooper." Blaine nodded. "Trust me Blaine, once everyone sees this movie, Cooper's going to be getting plenty of attention as he's amazing in this role."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Blaine replied before removing his ear pieces for the time being. Once he did so, Justin handed him a stool so he could get comfortable while the interview took place.

Shortly after he got settled, Heather, the entertainment correspondent began her interview of the cast. One by one, she introduced them and asked them to give a brief description of their character. Though after introducing Cooper, is was hard to ignore the response he got which earn chuckles from his co-stars. Then when Cooper looked back at Blaine who simply shook his head, it only set the crowd off more. "Guess the crowd is aware of the fact the surname you and Blaine share, isn't merely a coincidence." Heather said to him. "Care to comment on that Cooper?"

"I don't know. Blainers should I comment?" Cooper's response only ignited the crowd further.

"The fact you called me Blainers, I think you sort of gave the connection away." Blaine replied. "By the way, thank you for choosing that nickname verses the other."

"I was warned by your hubby not to use that one or else I'd have to deal with him after the fact."

"I should've known." Blaine said, just as he knew Cooper wouldn't ignore their relationship as he was too proud of him.

"Are the two of you always like this?" Heather asked.

"We have our moments." Cooper told her to which Blaine confirmed. "Though more often than not, this is us."

"With that said, did any of you know the production was going to ask Blaine to write the theme?"

"None of us." One of the girls replied. "We didn't learnt about it till after Blaine submitted his idea to the studio, which they fell in love with for good reason." A comment the crowd promptly cheered in agreement.

"Did any of you feel having Blaine writing the theme would take focus away from the movie?"

"No." The other male lead told her. "By the time they asked him, he'd already won numerous awards, including multiple Grammys. So, we felt truly lucky to have him put his special touch on things. Blaine's an incredible artist as he not only performs, but he writes and composes as well."

"So, no feelings of nepotism at play?"

"Absolutely not." The other female lead stated, a sentiment which was echoed by the others. "The studio went to the hot hand in the music industry, he just happens to be related to Cooper here, it was the right move."

"Cooper, did Blaine talk with you beforehand or does he not discuss business decisions with you?" Heather asked.

"Yes, Blaine called me after he was extend the offer as he didn't want to overstep." Cooper said in response. "I'm one of my brother's biggest fans and he's mine. While I know that might sound cliché, it's true. So it was completely in character for him to call me."

"Blaine, did you base the song off things Cooper had told you or did the studio send you a summary?" Heather inquired, turning to look back at him.

"All of the above actually." Blaine told her. "I had a gist about what the movie was about courtesy of Coop, yet the outline gave me the basis for coming up with the lyrics and setting it to music. Outside of a couple conversations with my brother, the process stayed between me and the studio."

"Now who was the first person to hear the finished product, your husband or your brother?"

"Sebastian, which shouldn't surprise anyone who's followed my career. I've been pretty open about the fact he hears most everything first."

"Most?"

"Yes, as he doesn't get to hear the songs Blaine writes for him first." Cooper chimed in causing plenty of laughter. Easy as it would be to believe they were ignoring the initial reason why the cast was there, fueling Blaine's fears. Handling Blaine and Cooper's relationship in the beginning allowed them to stay focused on the movie throughout the rest of the segment. Instead of trying to squeeze more in before the commercial break, Heather told everyone to stick around as they had more with the cast, plus a little something special for them when they returned.

During the break, Cooper and his co-stars got up and signed autographs for those nearby while Blaine and his band looked on. Upon being told they'd be returning soon, Cooper walked towards the edge of the stage which didn't go unnoticed. "What can I do for you Coop?" Blaine asked as he crouched down at the edge of the stage.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, as that didn't necessarily go as I expected."

"Relax, we're all good, I promise." Blaine told him. "I'm sure it made Mom and Dad smile, or at least I hope it will one they see it."

"Me too." Cooper then reached up and ruffled his curls a bit causing him to laugh. "God, I'm glad you ditched the gel."

"I'm glad I did too, plus Bas loves it like this."

"That, I didn't need to know."

"You're ridiculous, go take your seat."

"Fine." Cooper said, ruffling his hair once more before returning to his seat to resume his responsibilities, enjoying the fact Blaine joined them as it added a freshness to something which had become repetitive.

While Heather tried to get them to hint where the four of them would wind up at the end of the movie, none relented, simply saying they needed to see it for themselves to find out. "Can't say I didn't try for you." She told the crowd as during this time Blaine and his band got into position. "Prior to the break we had a special treat for you, I'm sure you know by the movement behind us who's bringing it to you. So Cooper, care to do the honors?"

"Absolutely!" Cooper replied proudly. "Ladies and gentleman, let's hear it once again for my insanely talented brother. Bringing you for the first time, the second song he contributed to our film, _You Know My Name_!" His introduction was all it took for Todd to countdown and for them to begin.

The rock tone immediately caught everyone's attention as it differed from the main theme, yet drawing you in just the same.

 _If you take a life do you know what you'll give?  
Odds are you won't like what it is  
When the storm arrives would you be seen with me  
By the merciless eyes of deceit?_

 _I've seen angels fall from blinding heights  
But you yourself are nothing so divine  
Just next in line_

With this being the first time Blaine had performed it live, Cooper really wished Sebastian was there to witness it, as Blaine was fully embracing the moment.

 _Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die?_

 _The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name_

 _If you come inside things will not be the same  
When you return to the night  
And if you think you've won  
You never saw me change  
The game that we've all been playing_

No matter how many times Cooper would see him perform, he'd never not be amazed by the showman his brother had become, playing a crowd so perfectly. A stark reminder of how different Blaine the performer was, compared to who Blaine was in private. Once the song was over, was positively electric as Blaine bowed before them, smiling proudly as he did so. One of those people cheering the loudest was none other than Cooper, reinforcing his earlier statement of being one of his brother's biggest fans. He doubled up on that, by taking a picture of Blaine on stage and sending it to Sebastian knowing he wished he was there, as did he.

Even though the productions handlers tried to usher them off quickly once Blaine was done, they stood firm to ensure Cooper was able to say good-bye to Blaine before they headed to their next stop. Being made aware of this, Vincent hurried Blaine off the stage, encouraging him to let their techs pack up so he didn't miss Cooper. While the brother clearly wished they had more time to talk, they kept it short knowing they'd have time to catch up later in the week. Yet neither could pass up the opportunity to take a picture together, to capture the moment. After that picture was taken, the publicist which was with the cast, took a picture of them all knowing it was going to be great press. Before ushering them off, Cooper and Blaine managed to grab one more hug.

Once they were gone, Blaine ran his fingers through his hair before looking at his band who were all looking on. "What is it?"

"It's nice seeing you embrace this moment with your brother." Justin told him.

"It feels good." Blaine replied before taking his guitar from their tech. "Hopefully the rest of the week feels the same way."

 _Songs:_

 _The World is Not Enough, written by: David Arnold / Monty Norman_

 _You Know My Name, written by: Chris Cornell / David Arnold_


	13. Chapter 13

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 13**

With Blaine and Cooper taking part in a huge media blitz for the movie, it was close to impossible to ignore their presence on television or radio. The issue was amplified by the fact students in Lima were off from school so those with cars were taking care of maintenance. So the waiting room at the shop was full and they had quite the reaction to the coverage. Not only were they getting to see the Anderson brothers together and interacting, but Blaine dropped a new song which added to their enthusiasm. Normally Kurt would've change the channel or left the room, but that wasn't an option for him.

By the time the morning shows ended, he managed to sneak away into his Dad's office for a few moments to collect himself while one of the others took care of the front. When Burt walked in, he saw Kurt in his chair with his head in his hands. "Care to tell me what all the fuss in the waiting room was about as we could hear it in the shop?"

"Cooper's press tour began, and Blaine's taking part." Kurt replied as he lifted his head. "Not only is Blaine taking part, he performed another new song which is part of the movie. Also, they played up their brotherly bond which was crap before I encouraged Blaine to fix things with him."

"Not to dismiss what you did, but that was a long time ago Kurt." Burt told him. "I faintly remember you getting bothered by their relationship when you two were married."

"Because Cooper would always call at stupid times."

"The time differences can be tricky."

"Please don't defend him Dad. While their relationship got better, Cooper's main priority always will be himself."

"But it's true Kurt, regarding the time." Burt said as he wiped his hands off on a towel he was carrying. "As for the rest, I can't really comment since I don't know him that well."

"Trust me, he's selfish. It must've killed him to share the spotlight with Blaine, regardless of what he said."

"Possible, just as it's possible you really don't know what their relationship is like." Burt told him. "Do you think this is the only day their going to be out doing this type of promotion?"

"No, I bet they'll be on each morning show along with others this week leading up to the premiere and probably shortly afterwards." Kurt replied. "I went to change the channel when they teased Blaine's upcoming performance, but the girls in the waiting room snapped at me. Basically told me I better not think of changing it."

"I'll check the schedules for the rest of the week so you know which channels to avoid given what you told me." Burt replied. "At least the kids are back in school tomorrow so changing the channel shouldn't be an issue."

"This never would've happened if I was allowed to…"

"Kurt, don't." Burt stated, cutting him off. "While I know what you were going to say, I believe the judge made the right call. The less access you have to the comings and goings in Blaine's life/career, the better off you'll be. Hopefully over time, the judge will lift the restrictions he put in place."

"He better!"

"You have to prove yourself to him Kurt. From what you told me after the last hearing, you gave him no choice, he doesn't trust you when it pertains to them."

"But I shouldn't be denied watching things that I love, simply because they are going to be there."

"Agreed, but…" Before Burt could finish, one of the guys in the shop called out to him. "We'll finish this later. Time for us to get back to work."

Although the students were off from school, it didn't mean there wasn't activity at McKinley as Mr. Schuester was in the choir room working. Simply because the end of the school year was approaching, he still had plenty of work to do. With music playing in the background, he didn't hear the knock on the door so he was startled when Emma spoke up, causing him to look up. "What can I do for you Emma?"

"There's someone here to see you." Emma replied before stepping aside to let Kate into the room. The instant Will saw who it was, he rose to his feet. "This is Katherine Anderson, Blaine's Mom."

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." Kate said as they closed the distance between them.

"Not at all." Will told her, before Emma excused herself to return to her office. "What brings you to McKinley Mrs. Anderson?"

"Kate, please." She said as they went to sit down. "I'm actually here on behalf of the foundation. You see, after a length conversation with my son and son-in-law, we came up with an idea for our first benefit."

"And that brought you here?" Will replied to which she confirmed. "I would've presumed you would've gone to Dalton."

"I've already met with the headmaster and the Warbler council at Dalton." Kate told him while reaching for her tablet in her bag. "I met with them on Friday. I called the office here to set up an appointment with you and was told to simply come in today since the students are off. I take it they didn't tell you?"

"No, but it's not a problem as I stated earlier. Now, what may I do for you?"

"We were wondering if the New Directions would like to take part since it's no secret music was a way for Blaine to deal with everything in his life."

"While I'd need to speak with them, I'm pretty sure they'd be honored to take part as they are all huge fans of his." Will said making her smile. "I take it the Warblers agreed."

"Without hesitation."

"By chance, will Blaine be performing?"

"Yes, Blaine and his band will be performing as the benefit will coincide with his summer tour date in Columbus." Kate told him. "What we'd ask of them is they perform a short set of their choice, though if they want to perform one of Blaine's songs, to contact us to clear it."

"So we don't double up on what the Warblers choose?"

"Not only that, but so you don't clash with the set Blaine intends on playing. While we know they'd sound completely different, no reason to have the same song performed multiple times."

"Understandable, and not to speak out of turn, but I'm surprised you're here, I presumed you'd be in New York with your sons."

"You're not speaking out of turn, as I've already been asked that once this morning by LeRoy and Hiram who I met with prior to coming here. Patrick and I are flying to New York on Wednesday to join our boys for the premiere." She says in response. "If we were there now, we really wouldn't see much of either of them with how busy they'll be promoting the movie this week. And we'd only be a distraction to Sebastian whom is studying for finals, which is the last thing we want."

"Sebastian's about done, isn't he if I heard correctly?"

"You have, he graduates from Law School in a matter of weeks." While replying Kate handed him a small folder which contained all the pertinent information regarding the benefit. "At that time, we'll be heading back to New York to celebrate that accomplishment with him, Blaine, and the Smythes."

"Sounds as though you have plenty to look forward too."

"That's not even the half of it." Kate replied happily. "You should also know, a few of your other former students will be performing that evening."

"Let me guess, one of them is Rachel."

"You would be correct, luckily the benefit coincided with her scheduled break from the show."

"I'm sure that pleased her."

"It did, two-fold as it means she also gets to attend Blaine's performance that afternoon, something she rarely gets to do." Kate then scrolled up on her page to double-check her list of things she needed to address at that moment. "Now, do you have an immediate questions relating to the benefit?"

"Since I'm sure my kids will ask, will they get to meet Blaine?"

"Yes, but we'd prefer you not tell them up front as that's not what we want their decision based on."

"Understandable." Will replied as he opened the folder. "Should I have questions, who should I contact?"

"The number for the foundation is on all the paperwork, and you'll be put in contact with either myself or Victoria Smythe depending which of us is in the office that day." Kate told him. "And should we not have the answer to your question, we'll get it for you. But bear in mind if it's musically oriented, it might take a tad long as it'll mean we'll most likely have to contact Blaine and/or Sebastian."

"They're a big part of the foundation, aren't they?"

"They are. They'd love to be more involved but right now they are doing what they can. But there isn't a decision made which they aren't included in." Just as she finished, two students came running into the room and quickly stopping upon seeing Will wasn't alone.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Will asked as he set the folder down beside him, but at the same time noticed the way the two were looking at Kate. "Guys, this is Katherine Anderson." As he said her name, Kate rose from her seat. "Yes, that Katherine Anderson." He added upon seeing their eyes go wide. "So again, what are you doing here?"

"I should probably get going." Kate said not wanting them to feel any more awkward, but Will shook his head.

"Yes, this is Blaine's Mom, now why are you here."

"Um, we…we wanted to know if it was possible to…" The girl kept stumbling over her words as she looked at Kate.

"Blaine just released a new song and we were wondering if you could get the lyrics for us to possible sing it next year." The boy told him.

"Blaine released a new song?" Will asked before slowly turning his head towards Kate who smiled. "Let me guess, it's in the movie?"

"Yes. What did you think of it?" Kate asked the kids.

"It's amazing!" The girl blurted out and the boy agreed. "Unfortunately, it's not available for sale yet."

"Friday morning, as that's when the movie's soundtrack is getting released." Kate told them, clearly making them happy.

"Sounds like something I need to listen to."

"You do Mr. Schue, it has a real rock vibe to it like Can't Break Me Down." The boy told him. "Even though he only performed it this morning, we heard it on the radio on the drive over from Hummel Tire and Lube." Subconsciously Kate put her hand over her mouth as she could only imagine how Kurt reacted. "Is everything alright Mrs. Anderson?"

"Yes, but I should be going as I have one more stop to make." Kate replied before turning to pick up her bag. "Will, I look forward to hearing back from you."

"Once I speak with them, I'll let you know. Thank you for coming by Kate, and please, let Blaine know how proud of him we are."

"I will, again, thank you for your time."

Once she was gone, the two students walked closer to Will who picked up the folder and headed back to the piano where he'd been working. "What was Blaine's Mom doing here?" The girl asked.

"That is something we'll discuss tomorrow when the rest of the group is present."

"Come on Mr. Schue, at least give us a hint." The boy replied.

"There isn't much I could say without giving it away." Will told them. "Now again, where were you when you saw Blaine perform?"

"Getting the oil changed on my car."

"Where?"

"In the waiting room." The girl told him. "The guy behind the counter was going to change the channel, but we all told him to stop as we wanted to see Blaine."

"Let me guess, a guy about six foot…"

"It was Kurt." The boy pointblank stated. "Not only was his name on his shirt, but we've seen enough coverage of Blaine to know who he is, he's the SOB Blaine and Sebastian have a restraining order against."

"But if he's so obsessed with Blaine, why would he be pissed about us wanting to watch him?" The girl asked.

"It's a complicated story, which you're better off not knowing." Will told them. "Heck, I don't have all the details, nor do I care to have them. Now, is that the only reason why you two came here?"

"Trust us, once you hear the song, you'll understand." The boy told him. "And we'd like to get a head start on next year as we're sure the Warblers are going to do more of Blaine's music next season."

"Well, let me hear the song first and then we'll go from there. But you guys need to choose songs that fit you verses trying to compete with the Warblers in more ways than one."

"True." The girl said before tilting her head to the side after getting a closer look at the folder. "That says Breaking Through, that's the name of Blaine's foundation."

"You're correct, but I'm still not going to tell you why Mrs. Anderson was here." Will affirmed. "Now, how perturbed was Kurt when Blaine performed?"

"The first or second time?"

"Either."

"Enough to draw attention to himself." The boy told him. "But what really set him off was when Cooper brought up Sebastian. I mean, everyone knows he doesn't like Sebastian, but it seemed a bit much for what was said."

"Like?"

"Blaine had thanked Cooper for not using a certain nickname, and Cooper said Sebastian warned him not to use the other one, otherwise he'd have to deal with him." The girl replied with a giggle. "It was cute, and anyone who has a sibling could relate as we all tend to have at least one embarrassing nickname for one another."

"Wait, they were on during the same segment?"

"Blaine opened the segment about the movie and closed it, each with a song." The boy told him. "I mean, it would've been weird if they didn't touch on the fact Blaine and Cooper are brothers."

"True, it would've been. I just didn't figure they'd have them on together, since Blaine tends to keep his personal and professional lives separate."

"But acknowledging his brother is different from sharing his life with Sebastian." The girl replied.

"True again, I hope you all remember it." Will said, pleased with her awareness.

"While I would love to know more, I get why he keeps that part of his life to himself, though he does share parts."

"After what Blaine's been through, do you blame him?" The boy said. "His relationship with Sebastian was outed at the beginning by a nosey photographer. Little did that photographer know it would set off his ex."

"Oh, that happened well before that. It…"

"We don't need a replay of that bit of the story Sarah. Just know, Kurt wasn't always like that."

"If you say, but all anyone knows now is how he currently acts and that's…" When she stopped it was because of the look on Will's face. "You know I'm right, even if I didn't say it."

"Unfortunately I do. Now the two of you should go and enjoy your day off as I have work to do before my meeting."

"You'll listen to the song, right?"

"Yes, now get going." Shortly after the two left, Emma came walking back into the room. "How long have you been standing out there?"

"Long enough, managed to have a brief talk with Kate before she had to be on her way." Emma said as she closed the distance between them. "How surprised are you by her invitation?"

"Extremely, given for the most part Blaine's seemingly forgotten his time here."

"He didn't forget his time here Will, it's that his time here coincides with a part of his life he…"

"Wants to forget." Emma sighed, causing him to reach out and take her hand. "I know where you're coming from, it's just hard to be associated with a part of his life he chooses to forget."

"He chooses to forget Kurt, as a good portion of the New Directions are still in his life." Emma reminded him. "I think part of the reason he doesn't come here, is because Kurt now lives here. It's easier to go to Dalton. If Blaine really wanted to forget about this part of his life, his Mom never would've come and invited the New Directions to be part of the benefit."

"True, as she said he and Sebastian basically have final say on everything." Will told her. "Did she tell you who else would be performing?"

"She said the Warblers already agreed to take part. She also said Rachel is singing, while Mike and Brittany are going to perform as well."

"Mike and Brittany?"

"They did dance in one of Blaine's videos."

"That's right. Anyone else?"

"No one she could discuss, but there are going to be other performances throughout the evening besides Blaine who's taking the stage at the end of the night." Emma then tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Thinking back to when I had to say no to Kurt when he wanted to help out the New Directions as part of his community service. How did things get so out of hand Emma?"

"The only person that can answer that question is Kurt, but considering what's going on, I don't know if he actually knows why or how. I'm sure Blaine's asked that same question more times than we can imagine."

"I'm sure he has, just as Sebastian probably has as well. The thing is Emma, as long as Kurt's unhappy, it's not going to stop if his time at McKinley taught me anything. And you and I each know he's not happy being back in Lima, he had a dream job and…"

"He lost it because he couldn't cope with either Blaine's career or relationship." Emma reminded him. "Something which I'm sure Burt and Carole have told him numerous times. Why the seemingly renewed concern?"

"The kids saw Kurt react to Blaine's performance today, and it wasn't good."

"I'm not surprised given what we know, but did you expect anything else considering his previous behavior." She said to which he shook his head. "The only thing that would surprise me, is no reaction which is sad."

"You're right, as he's shown he's incapable of controlling himself where Blaine is concerned, or Sebastian for that matter, which got him into this mess. You don't think if the New Directions perform at the benefit, it would set Kurt off, do you as the last thing I want to do is put innocent kids in the crossfire?"

"If the New Directions performing at a benefit for a wonderful cause upsets him, his issues are worse than we realize. Though I doubt Blaine would intentionally put innocent kids in the crossfire."

"True, but we don't know."

"If you're unsure, speak with Burt as he's probably the only person that can give you an honest answer regarding what to expect as he's directly involved."

"Good idea, but I really hope he doesn't think it'll be an issue as I don't think my kids could take not performing only to find out the Warblers did."


	14. Chapter 14

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 14**

Even with as hectic as Blaine's schedule was on that day, the timing of the call from his Mom couldn't have come at a better time as he was between appearances. Needless to say he wasn't surprised by the way Mr. Schuester had reacted to what was presented to him. Nor was he surprised when she told him something seemed off about the entire meeting, especially in regards to how her meeting at Dalton went. "I did tell you going in, this was a meeting you might've been better off asking one of Rachel's Dads to take. While I know Mr. Schuester is happy for me, he's not happy with everything happening around me. After all, regardless of how welcoming he may have been, I was still an outsider in comparison to Kurt. So, he's probably none too happy with what's happening to Kurt is because of me."

"No, what's happening to Kurt is because of him, not you dear." Kate told him. "If he's blaming you for any of this, his perspective is skewed."

"He doesn't know the entire story Mom." Blaine replied, while glancing at the schedule Scott was showing him. In the beginning he might've thought twice having this conversation with anyone other than Sebastian around, yet he knew Scott wouldn't judge.

"True, yet enough has been made public, along with Kurt's actions towards you to get the gist of what occurred between the two of you. That's not even getting into how he's treated Sebastian, which has simply added to things."

"Mr. Schuester tries to see the best in everyone Mom, it's who he is, good or bad. And regardless of how Kurt's treated Bas, Mr. Schuester is always going to see him as that bad Warbler."

"So much for being the adult."

"Mom, Bas was no angel."

"I know, as he's made no qualms about that, but I also know the kids from McKinley weren't innocent either." Kate said in response. "It's after a meeting such as this I really question mine and your Dad's thought process back then to ever let you leave Dalton."

"You trusted me to make the best decision for myself, and in all honesty, I should've gone back my senior year, yet…I don't want to go over this again as the last thing I need is getting frustrated before another interview."

"Speaking of interviews, I heard I have something to look forward to when I get home." The next thing she heard was a chuckle which had her certain he was smiling on the other end. "I guess it's true."

"Given you're more accustomed to mine and Coop's antics, it might not be as cute as others thought it to be." Blaine told her. "Though, my band got a kick out of it, as did some of our friends who texted me."

"What about Sebastian?"

"He's in class, so this will all be news to him when he gets home. But knowing how word of mouth is on that campus, I'm sure he'll hear all about it before he sees it or me." Blaine then paused long enough to compose himself as right then he wished Sebastian was with him. "Mom, do you think Dad could do me a favor?"

"Probably depends on the favor, but most likely. Why, what do you need him to do and, why are you asking me?" Kate playfully replied.

"I'm asking you because I have you on the phone, though if you'd prefer, I could simply call Dad later."

"Blaine, what is it you need him to do?"

"Get my car ready for me." When she didn't respond, he knew he'd caught her off-guard given he wasn't due to play Columbus till mid-June. "Mom, talk to me."

"Not that he'll mind, but why do I have a feeling you want it ready sooner rather than when we presumed you'd need it."

"It's not something I want to get into."

"Blaine Devon Anderson…Smythe, you're not getting off that easy." A tone Blaine hadn't heard in quite some time, causing him to taking a deep breath.

"Mom."

"Blaine."

"We can't have this conversation right now, but I'm going to need you to trust me."

"Lovely." Even though he couldn't see her, the tone she used in response Blaine was certain she rolled her eyes. "Why do I now feel this is something I don't want to know?"

"Because you're instincts are usually correct." Blaine told her. "Just know, I'm doing what needs to be done to protect my family."

"Blaine."

"Mom, please."

"Fine, but know you're Dad's going to have questions."

"I know, and I'll be happy to answer them, to a point, but now isn't the time for this conversation."

"Does Sebastian know what you have in mind?"

"He does, and it's something we discussed thoroughly so it's not something I'm doing on a whim." Blaine then raked his fingers through his curls. "I…"

"Do what you need to do Blaine, we'll support you as I have a feeling in regards to what this is about, even without you stating it forthright." Kate then took a deep breath. "Is there anything else you need me or us to do right now?"

"Forget this conversation and focus on the fact that in a matter of days you'll be here in New York with me, Bas, Coop, and Whitney. It's what really matters right, family."

"You're right, but as your Mom, I'm always going to worry."

"I know. While I'd love to talk longer, I need to cut this short as we're going to be at the studio soon. And the last thing I want is to still be on the phone when I get out, not to mention it might hurt your ears." When she laughed, he smiled. "I promise I will tell you all about everything once you and Dad get to town. Though, it might be like old days, me and Coop vying for yours and Dad's attention."

"We'll figure it out." Kate told him. "Good luck the rest of the day Blaine, and give our love to that husband of yours."

"Thank you, and I will. Love you Mom, and tell Dad I love him too, see you soon."

"Will do. I love you too, can't wait."

Once the call ended, Blaine checked his phone for any messages from Sebastian before slipping it into his pocket and then glancing to Scott. "What is it?"

"I'm surprised you hinted about what you plan on doing back in Ohio." Scott replied.

"I actually opened that door because I asked for my car to be ready. Easy as it would've been to lie to her, heck as I got plenty enough practice doing so while married to Kurt, I couldn't do it. She'd find out one way or another. Plus the instant I got home, she'd be able to tell something was off. One of the reasons I was able to hide what was going on between Kurt and I for so long, is I told them not to visit."

"You can't keep beating yourself up over that Blaine."

"I know, and Bas reminds me of that whenever the topic comes up. But my actions set a majority of this in motion, which is why I have to be the one to end it once and for all." Blaine told him. "Especially since we…you know, it doesn't matter why I'm doing it now, it's happening."

"Relax, I'm not going to push in the same way Sebastian and/or your parents may." Scott assured him. "But should I feel you're putting yourself in danger, I won't hesitate butting in, even if you don't think I should."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." He then glanced out the window and saw the crowd outside the building of their next stop. "Time to refocus on why we're out and about." Blaine then took a cleansing breath. "Let's get this show on the road."

Much as Blaine had suspected, Sebastian had heard plenty about his appearances throughout the day, yet managed to refrain from watching any clips that appeared online. Tempting as it was, he knew he could easily lose his focus given he'd much rather be with Blaine than preparing for finals. Yet once he arrived at home, he set his bag in a chair before going to get something to drink before making himself comfortable to watch what he'd missed. The moment Blaine's performance on stage matched up with the picture Cooper had sent him, he couldn't help but send Cooper another thank you for having captured the moment. Even with everything that was going on, it was refreshing to see Blaine so at ease on stage knowing what was going on in his head.

He was about to start the next show when he received a call from his Mom, so he kept the show on pause to answer. Needless to say since he and Blaine had gotten together, their Moms had gotten close as well, making them the perfect sounding board for one another. So to have his Mom call and voice her concerns, wasn't surprising. Though knowing what Blaine had in mind, he was able to sooth her concerns as much as he possibly could, given nothing he would say could erase them completely.

By the time Blaine finally arrived home that evening, grateful he didn't have to be up as early the next day. With the lights on in the living room, he made his way in and was relieved to see Sebastian stretched out on the couch, not a book in sight. It only took one look at him to see how exhausted he was, so Sebastian scooted over to make room for him. After slipping out of his shoes, it didn't take Blaine long to get comfortable next to him, a content sigh escaping him upon feeling Sebastian's arms wrap around him and a kiss pressed atop his head. "I was beginning to think I'd be in bed before you got home." Sebastian said softly while rubbing his back gently.

"Would've been home sooner, but Vincent took us all out to dinner since we didn't eat all too well today." Blaine sleepily replied before yawning. "How'd your day go?"

"It was typical, outside of a call from my Mom." Almost instantly Blaine sighed as there was something off in his husband's voice. "Must've been quite the conversation with your Mom."

"That's one way to put it, though I opened the door to it."

"So I heard. You could've easily borrowed one of their cars that day, but I understand why you want to drive yours." Sebastian told him. "Did you manage to get in touch with my Dad today?"

"I did between appearances. He scheduled in some time for us to talk on Wednesday since I have a lighter schedule. Did your Mom share anything else or was that the only thing my Mom shared?"

"She said your Mom had an interesting meeting with Mr. Schuester, something you predicted." Blaine nodded. "Still think you should've taken my advice and had Sam go and talk to him."

"Tempting as that was, Sam can't just simply drive to Lima, plus, it was better coming from my Mom." Blaine told him while slipping an arm around him. "Not to mention, my Mom would've been able to answer more questions he might've had."

"True. Do you think the New Directions will perform?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. Part of that comes from not really knowing where Mr. Schue stands on everything. While he didn't agree to allowing Kurt to do some of his community service by volunteering with the New Directions, I believe that was more about the students being fans of mine, verses…"

"Him being appalled by what Hummel did to you?"

"Basically. Do you mind if we talk about something else?"

"Not at all. Let's start with you being sexy as hell when you performed today." Sebastian told him as he slipped one hand beneath Blaine's shirt which he'd gradually pulled out of his pants. "The epitome of sex on a stick, especially in those pants." He could feel Blaine laugh, even though he couldn't hear him. "Plus, I loved how you and Cooper interacted, it was natural, unforced."

"It was fun, though I was worried at first."

"Understandable since they played up you two being brothers from the very beginning. But it made for a smooth transition to the rest of the segment. Also, I watched one of Cooper's appearances when I was done watching/listening to you and he was very complimentary to you, much as you were to him."

"This is his moment Bas."

"I know, but you're a part of this too."

"Did you see some of the new clips they released, he's good, really good?"

"I did, it has me looking forward to Thursday even more. What do you say we take this upstairs, get a bit more comfortable?"

"Tempting as that is, I don't want to move yet." Blaine told him. "Did you eat dinner?"

"I did."

"Do you have more studying to do?"

"Till I'm done, I'll have studying to do, but I'm done for tonight." Sebastian replied. "I stayed focused today so I could spend time with you once you got home."

"I wish I was better company."

"You're fine, and you know I'm more than happy to just lie here together." The next thing Blaine felt was another kiss to his head. "Tomorrow isn't as long of a day for you, is it?"

"No, good thing as I don't think I could handle another one like today. I'm not the only one either, as everyone else was exhausted too. We had days like this when promoting my album, but…"

"You were out of practice, that's all. I remember Cooper mentioning how exhausted he is too, he's ready for the press tour to be over."

"Yet he's got a long way to go." Blaine said through a yawn. "We should probably go upstairs."

"Thought you didn't want to move?"

"I don't, but I don't want to sleep on the couch either." Blaine then slowly sat up, but kept his eyes on Sebastian. "By chance, did a special delivery arrive today?"

"It did, and it's hanging up in the guest room." Sebastian replied while slowly sitting up so they could head upstairs. "Hopefully your Mom loves it."

"Me too." Blaine said before getting up off the couch and then extending his hand to Sebastian. "Ready?" Sebastian didn't say a word, simply took ahold of his hand before getting up. Once they turned the lights off, they began to make their way upstairs. "I'm not doing the wrong thing, am I?"

"Depends, what precisely are you referring to?" It only took Blaine looking up at him to know what he was referring to. "Honestly, no as you know I've wanted to put him in his place since this began. Any reluctance I have, is regarding it coming back to bite you."

"I have the same concerns, yet, going through the proper channels has us going in circles. So much for believing the day our divorce was finalized he was out of my life for good."

"He would've been if you didn't make a name for yourself." Sebastian said as he gave his hand a squeeze. "Easy as it is for everyone to focus on me, as I'm the easy target, I know your success isn't setting well with him. He's always wanted the attention which you've garnered, it was evident back in high school. He's always been jealous of you B, all the…"

"Reason why he enjoyed making me dependent on him, yea, I know." Blaine replied. "A topic my therapist and I have spoken about in-depth. By breaking me down, it made him feel better about himself, which speaks volumes about how he views himself. Also why I need to do this. As long as he feels he has a power over me, he's never going to stop. It takes a massive statement to get through to him."

"Such as you leaving him."

"Yes." Blaine said as they made their way into their bedroom as they'd talked the entire way up. "While we still screamed and yelled at one another, I took back some control, which I clearly need to do again."

"You do realize, he's going to try and manipulate the situation."

"I do, but I'm not going to let him. He doesn't know me anymore Bas, and while I have my moments, I'm not weak."

"Never implied you were." Sebastian said while starting to unbutton his shirt. "Merely voicing my concerns when it comes to dealing with him. I also wouldn't put him past him to ask you for money." He then slipped the shirt off of Blaine's shoulders. "Just if you change your mind about all this, I'll support you, either way we're in this together Killer."

"I know, which makes this easier as I know the decision is mine to make." Blaine told him before tossing his shirt onto a nearby chair. "But I really don't see me changing my mind, he needs to be put in his place once and for all, regardless of how it's done."

"If anyone else heard you talk like this, they'd say this is my influence on you, but I know differently. There is so much more to you B than people realize, and while you're sweet, even you have your limits. You simply have better control of those impulses than I do."

"Though you've gotten better."

"True, as I've gotten wiser about where those impulses could land me."

"Is that your way of saying you don't want me to do this?"

"No, only to tread lightly as I meant what I said earlier whole-heartedly." Sebastian told him while closing the gap between them, reaching out to cup his cheek as he did. "Whatever you decide to do, I back you one hundred percent. Any doubts I have B aren't about you, it's because I don't trust him. Hence the reason I want you to talk with my Dad."

"Which I'm going to do, as I don't trust him either." As he spoke something blue caught his attention out of corner of his eye causing him to look to the side. "You didn't tell me you picked that up today." Blaine's expression changing as he looked back at Sebastian, smiling as he did after seeing his gown hanging on a hook, cap beside it. "You know I'm ridiculously proud of you, right?"

"You might've mentioned it once or twice." Sebastian teased. "I can't believe I'm almost done. For as crazy as the last three years have been, I wouldn't change them for the world."

"Why is that?"

"Because of you were part of them." When Blaine went to bow his head, Sebastian held it still since he was still cupping his cheek. "Regardless of Hummel's antics, I've never regretted opening my door that night and finding you standing there. Cliché as it may sound, you truly complete me B."

"And you me, as you've helped me embrace who I truly am. I wouldn't be where I am now without you Bas, don't try and deny it."

"I won't deny giving you the push you needed, but your talent got you here."

"Talent I didn't necessarily believe in." Blaine then moved up onto his toes to give Sebastian a kiss. "Thank you, for loving me the way you do."

"Most natural thing I've ever done." When a slight smirk crept to Blaine's face, Sebastian couldn't help but mirror it. "I thought you were tired."

"Let's just say I caught my third wind."

"Then let's make the most if it."


	15. Chapter 15

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 15**

To say Blaine was surprised when he came home from rehearsal on Wednesday, might've been putting it mildly. The last thing he expected to find was Sebastian and Whitney before a garment rack. Since they were so caught up in not only conversation but the pieces, neither noticed Blaine's arrival till he cleared his throat from the doorway. "I was hoping you were going to get home before I had to go." Whitney told him as he walked towards them before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. That was followed up by Sebastian and Blaine sharing a kiss.

"Mind if I ask what's going on?" Blaine asked as he looked at the clothes before him.

"Per your last conversation with Cooper, you were still a bit unsure what you were going to where." She told him as Sebastian perused the end of the rack which was for him. "So, I called Vincent to ensure I wouldn't be overstepping and went from there. You'd be surprised how eager designers were to dress the two of you."

"I was going to pick something out of my closet." Blaine told her as Sebastian held a shirt up to him. "Bas."

"I told her the same thing, and she told me to enjoy the perks. Not everyone's future sister-in-law is a stylist." Sebastian said in response before putting the shirt back and reaching for another. "Plus, you can't deny you weren't at a bit of a loss regarding what you/we should wear." Upon hearing a soft sigh, Sebastian pressed a kiss to his temple before looking at Whitney. "I've got to say; your taste is excellent and fits our style."

"Thank you, but you two make it easy as you each have a defined look." She said before looking at Blaine. "Yes, I'm aware of the difference between your personal and professional looks."

"That line is getting more and more blurred." Blaine replied as he took a closer look at everything she'd brought. "Shouldn't you be with Cooper?"

"He's at a radio interview now, so my presence isn't necessary. Though I won't be staying much longer as I need to be back at the hotel by four so I can get ready for this evening. Speaking of, it doesn't feel right not being at the hotel when your parents arrive."

"Understandable, but they'd never expect nor want you to stay instead of accompanying Cooper." Blaine told her. "I spoke with my Dad earlier, and he's pretty certain they intend to relax once they arrive as they each had a busy week. The most elaborate thing they may do is go down to the bar for a glass of wine."

"Still."

"You should know by now the Andersons are never going to ask you or Cooper to put your lives on hold to accommodate them." Sebastian chimed in. "We invited them to stay with us, but they didn't want us to feel obligated to entertain them since I'm preparing for finals and B's almost as busy as Cooper. They are in town to support their boys and nothing makes them happier than seeing them in their element with their loved ones." As she looked up at him, Blaine stretched to give him a kiss on the cheek. "What can I say, I know how she's feeling."

"I get that, but, I can't help but feel we should be spending more time with them."

"My parents know why they're going to be here." Blaine assured her. "If it was more of a vacation-esque visit, they'd expect more time with you, but that's not what this is. It's similar to when they came to town while I was still touring prior to us getting married. While we felt guilty for not spending more time with them, they knew we had responsibilities to tend to." Whitney nodded as he'd made a compelling argument. "We're still doing breakfast, or more likely brunch on Friday, right?"

"We are."

"Then you're good, as I know my Mom and she'd prefer quality over quantity when it comes to time with those she loves." Blaine then looked at Sebastian. "Did you show her what we purchased?" Instantly Sebastian smirked and a huge smile appeared on Whitney's face. "We didn't overstep, did we?"

"Absolutely not!" She enthusiastically replied. "It's stunning. I can't wait to see Kate in it."

"Hopefully she loves it as much as we do."

"She will Blaine, and for the record, she'd yet to find a dress for our wedding." Whitney told him while pulling an outfit off the rack for Blaine which would complement what Sebastian was holding. "One thing, do either of you have contact information should it need to be altered, as just anyone shouldn't touch that dress."

"They gave us the name of someone who will actually come to her." Sebastian said in response. "We couldn't in good faith buy a dress for my Mom and not one for Kate. The only difference is hers took a bit longer to get here since it's a newer piece verse it being vintage."

"Considering this was on the runway, I'm sure she'll understand."

"But this one technically wasn't, it didn't originally come in this color." Blaine bashfully replied. "When we were talking, I mentioned which colors my Mom favored and, the rest is history."

"So essentially, it's one of a kind." Whitney said and they each nodded. "Wow."

"Play your cards right and next time we're in Paris we might bring you back something along those lines." Sebastian teased making her giggle. "I'm serious."

"I don't doubt that, but it's really not necessary."

"Though you wouldn't object." Blaine chimed in, earning another giggle. "See."

"Not going to deny it." She told them before glancing at her watch. "Now, I'm going to leave the final choice up to the two of you, as most everything goes together. Though items with the same color tags, coordinate the best." When they looked at her, she smiled. "Relax, you don't match, you coordinate while playing to each of your strengths." She then ran her fingers through Blaine's hair. "Mind if I offer up an opinion?" Blaine shook his head in response. "If your curls cooperate, wear your hair like you did on Monday."

"I second that motion." Sebastian replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I'll see what I can do about that, but they tend to have a mind of their own." Blaine said while noticing her looking at her watch. "Go, should we have any questions we shall call."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Blaine told her before leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Should we not talk before tomorrow night, we'll see you then."

"I can't wait." Whitney said before getting up on her toes to give Sebastian a kiss on the cheek prior to gathering her things to leave.

Once she was gone, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand as he looked at the rack and gave it a squeeze. "This alleviates some stress, doesn't it?" Blaine nodded, and soon felt Sebastian press a kiss to his temple. "I'm glad you didn't put up more of a fuss, as Whitney needed to do this." Those words caused Blaine to look up at him and cock his eyebrow. "She's nervous B, working is helping her stay calm."

"Something we understand all too well."

"Precisely." Sebastian told him. "She nailed our style, as I've had a bit more time to look through everything. And while the lines are blurring in regards to your style, this look is more rocker than bashful schoolboy."

"Which you have no complaints about."

"None in the slightest." Sebastian replied before giving his hand a tug and then guiding them to the couch. "How'd your talk go with my Dad today?" He asked as they took a seat. When Blaine raked his fingers through his curls, Sebastian shifted in his spot so he could look at his husband directly. "Let me guess, he was surprised."

"Yes, but understands why I feel the need to put an end to this once and for all, regardless how I intend to accomplish the task." Blaine told him, shifting as Sebastian had so they were looking at one another.

"Told you he'd get it."

"Given what was brought up in court while Wes and Santana were there, he knew what sparked it." He then proceeded to run his fingers through his curls once again. "He wants me to handle this in mediation, but…that's not how I want to play it."

"That's because my Dad is going to try and steer you towards the proper path. How'd he take it that you want to handle it differently?"

"Less than thrilled, but gets it since I'm essentially going to blackmail him." When Sebastian snickered, Blaine gave him a playful push. "I know, a page out of your handbook, right?"

"Essentially. Did he say you need to make this a bit formal given the order of protection?"

"He did, which I expected, so he's happy to arrange a meeting between me and Kurt." This time around, Sebastian raked his fingers through his hair before glancing over at the books on the table. "Why does it feel the more I set things in motion, the leerier you get?"

"Because you're going down a dangerous slope B, which I've already stated. It's not something he's going to expect coming from you."

"I know, just as I know he's going to say you put me up to this or say I've changed and not for the better."

"Again, because of me."

"Bas, you've helped me find my inner strength, something I'm utterly grateful for. So while I know this isn't necessarily something one would expect from me, he's left us little choice in the matter. Each court hearing, he blurts out more and more and, it's only a matter of time till it happens in open court."

"He'd love that."

"True, yet at the same time it would hurt him given the gag order."

"Still, the damage would be done B." Sebastian told him. "Although I've admitted I was no angel, this puts things in a new perspective and, it would reflect poorly on you."

"I know." Blaine said as he placed a hand on Sebastian's knee. "While I personally don't care if people would view me differently, it would be a PR nightmare. Never thought I'd be one of those people. Hell, I'm going against everything I preach in a sense."

"Even more of a reason for you to let me handle this. People already know Hummel and I can't stand one another, they probably wouldn't think twice if I lashed out. Hell, they'd probably dismiss anything he said."

"There's a chance, yet people know what happened, this wasn't something that simply happened between the three of us."

"But none of the guys would say anything, and I doubt the New Directions would either, as it would make everyone look bad."

"Still, we can't bank on that Bas, at least regarding those who were part of the New Directions as I'm not in contact with all of them. Plus, Mr. Schue knows what happened."

"How the hell did they convince him not to go to the administration?"

"Made a case for handling it themselves. Remember, for the most part I was left out of the loop while I was at home." Even though Sebastian hadn't said a word, the change in his expression caused Blaine to lean over to kiss him. "This right here is why I want this to stay in the past."

"It's the one thing I'm never going to fully forgive myself for, which makes me all the more thankful we were able to move past it to get where we are."

"The fact you still feel remorse over it, proves the type of person you are, why I love you and married you." When he cast his eyes down, Blaine moved to ensure they kept eye contact. "You've owned what you've done wrong, Kurt hasn't which is why he has no right holding that over you. Or why he was so out of line implying you were responsible for happened with Dave. It's time he's held accountable for what he's done, in one form or another."

"Blaine."

"If he doesn't believe I'll show Burt the video of his less than stellar behavior while we were married, I'll confirm what everyone already knows, he's the son-of-a-bitch that abused me. I'm done playing nice."

"I can tell." Sebastian said with a subtle smile while placing his hand on top of Blaine's. "Mind if I share some happy news?"

"Please do, as this is a subject we're discussing a bit too much lately." Blaine replied with a smile. "What is it?"

"Hunter's going to be a Dad."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Is he happy? I mean, were they trying or was this a…"

"He's ecstatic, and yes, they were trying or more precisely, they weren't doing anything to stop it from happening." Sebastian told him. "So any thoughts we had that we may be the first, are gone."

"I think we'll survive." Blaine teasingly responded, before glancing down. "Do you think I should have a talk with Jeff, like, as serious one?"

"Are you suddenly feeling guilty Killer?"

"I just don't want to be in the way of what they want."

"Morgan said they're fine waiting, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"She's undoubtedly talked to Jeff about it, so leave that between them. I mean, you've been open with Morgan regarding our plans, right?"

"Outside of us, she's the only one that knows our plans, though she probably filled Jeff in."

"See, nothing to worry about then." Sebastian assured him. "If it was an issue for Jeff, he'd say something."

"One would hope."

"This mature Jeff Sterling, would. Plus he's well aware their situation isn't necessarily typical."

"True, and as Morgan pointed out, much as our decision plays into it, it's there's in the end. Though she's glad I let her in the loop, as she imagined going about it the way we are, at least schedule wise."

"What about once they have kids?"

"Something they'll have to figure out and then clue me in, but as of right now Morgan intends on balancing both."

"Not surprising given her personality."

"Exactly, and while it's a bit different for her, our situations really will be similar as she pointed out." Sebastian nodded. "Now, is this something we can talk about or should it be kept quiet?"

"Keep it between us for now, but it won't be long till they share the news with everyone."

"Is she not passed her first trimester?"

"No, she is which is why he told me." Sebastian replied. "Kimberly simply doesn't want this news overshadowing graduation."

"Got it, something we can relate to all too well."

"Precisely. And while I'd love to continue talking with you, I really should get back to studying as tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day." Almost instantly Blaine cocked his eyebrow. "One of my finals is tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"That reaction is exactly why I didn't tell you."

"I would've been here, been more present."

"I know, but you had responsibilities B."

"But…"

"No buts, I did this for both of us."

"Bas."

"I love that you want to be here, but outside of being moral support, there's little you could've done, bad as that may sound."

"It doesn't sound bad, it's true. I just wish I knew." Sebastian reached up to caress his cheek, seeing his expression fall.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I needed to deal with this on my terms and I knew how you'd feel. Do you forgive me?" Blaine nodded, yet his expression didn't change. "What is it?"

"Am I really that off that you needed to do this?"

"With everything on your plate, I felt I did. I wanted you focusing on this moment you're sharing with Cooper, which you did and that made me happy."

"Still." With the brush of Sebastian's thumb against his cheek bone, Blaine leaned against it. "I can be high maintenance, can't I?" Sebastian nodded, causing Blaine to chuckle. "Sorry."

"Don't be, as I know I can be too. If I needed you, I would've said something."

"I know, just…"

"Don't make decisions for you again?" Blaine nodded. "I'll try not to, but some circumstances may trump that request."

"Fair enough, as long as it goes both ways."

"Always." Sebastian then leaned forward to kiss him. "Since you're home early, I wouldn't object to you making dinner."

"Sick of take-out?"

"Slightly."

"Consider it done, now get back to studying." Sebastian smiled before leaning in for another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer before breaking it to go back to studying. Shortly after Sebastian got back to work, Blaine took some time to look through what Whitney had brought them, now with a bit more clarity. Unsurprisingly, everything she'd picked out for him, was something he'd wear. Now it was merely a matter of figuring out which outfit he wanted to have himself photographed in.

While he was doing this, Kate and Patrick were sitting at the airport waiting for their flight. Although they hadn't talked much about her conversation with Blaine since Monday, Patrick noticed his wife's demeanor wasn't what thought it would be. "Did you happen to see the picture of the boys from this morning?" The question, while relatively normal, Kate's look confused. "You're not always the first to show them to me, especially this week as shots of them together seem to be a big deal." When she'd yet to speak, he slipped his arm around her. "What's going through your head? Kate."

"Sorry." She replied, the sound of him saying her name snapping her out of her thought. "What were you saying?"

"I was talking about our sons, yet you are clearly in your own little world right now."

"I've got a lot on my mind, I didn't mean to ignore you."

"I know, care to tell me what you're thinking about, as I have a feeling it's not the premiere?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You wouldn't look concerned about the premiere, you'd look happy, excited. The look on your face is neither of those." When she closed her eyes slightly, Patrick tightened his hold around her slightly. "Your conversation with Blaine still isn't sitting well with you, is it?"

"Far from it, yet, I know I need to let him do whatever it is, whether I like it or not."

"Would you feel better if I try and broach the subject with him?"

"I would, but I don't think you're going to have any luck."

"Maybe not, but there's no harm in me trying." Patrick told her. "Since we're staying through the weekend, I'll be sure to grab a few minutes alone with him."

"Thank you, just…"

"Don't agitate him?"

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Because I know our son, just as you do. The difference comes in that we relate to him in different ways. From what you said concerning the conversation the two of you had, I'm pretty sure he's expecting it to be brought up at some point this weekend."

"Just wait till after the premiere, I don't want to ruin the moment as we each know how he gets when frustrated. He's not always the most pleasant person to be around."

"I'm well aware of that. Though luckily for us should I push a bit too hard, we have a saving grace who always manages to get through to him."

"True, but Sebastian will be the first person to tell us off should we push too far." Kate said, causing him to chuckle. "You know I'm right."

"I do, as I wouldn't expect anything else from him. Keep in mind, Sebastian would also be the first person to call Blaine out as well."

"I know. I just hope our boys are acting with their heads, and not their hearts."


	16. Chapter 16

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 16**

Considering how early his day was starting, the last thing Blaine expected upon waking was to find a cup of tea on the nightstand and Sebastian up. "Do I even want to know why you're up so freaking early?" Blaine asked while reaching for his cup of tea. "By the way, thank you."

"That's more like it." Sebastian teased before leaning over to give him a kiss once he took a sip. "As for why I'm up, I wanted to spend some time with you before you left." While taking another sip, Blaine cocked his eyebrow. "You help center me B, which I need going into today. Overthinking going into this exam will be my downfall."

"What has you so stressed, as you're not usually like this?" Blaine asked as he scooted closer, situating himself against his husband and soon feeling his arm around him.

"This exam is with the one professor whom I've had to bust my ass for since his standards are ridiculously high. While this might sound petty, but I don't want this exam screwing my final GPA."

"It doesn't sound petty, particularly given where you've kept it all this time." Blaine replied before glancing at the clock, and then up at Sebastian. "You know, I wouldn't object to you joining me for a shower, make the most of our time."

"Really?" Sebastian responded, clearly interested but slightly unsure if Blaine's head was where his was.

"Yes, really." Blaine practically purred while placing a hand on his husband's thigh. "That is, if you're up for it."

"When am I not." Sebastian countered, earning a chuckle from Blaine. "You're playing a dangerous game this morning Killer." He said while taking the cup out of Blaine's hand and then setting it aside.

"Am I now?" No sooner did he respond, he found himself on his back looking up at his husband who had a devilish smirk on his face. "This isn't the shower."

"I know, but why not work up a bit of a sweat beforehand." Sebastian told him while rolling his hips leaving no doubt to the state he was in. "Make it really worthwhile." With a flutter of Blaine's eyelashes, Sebastian pressed more firmly against him drawing out a soft moan from Blaine. "What do you say Killer?" He watched as Blaine looked at the clock once again before smiling up at him. "Is that a yes?" Instead of a verbal response, Blaine pulled Sebastian down into a kiss which left nothing open to interpretation regarding what he wanted.

The two made the most of every minute they had, almost too much though as when Scott arrived to pick Blaine up, his hair was still damp from his shower. "Didn't expect to see you this morning Sebastian." Scott said as Blaine picked up his bag and guitar while Sebastian leaned against the doorframe to the front room, coffee cup in hand.

"What can I say, I wanted to see him off this morning." Sebastian replied before taking another sip as he saw Scott smile and shake his head. "Now, keep all those crazy fans away from my husband as you know how they are outside this studio."

"Fear not, we'll take good care of him like we always do."

"You guys do realize I'm standing right here." Blaine said before moving his head just so, which lead to Sebastian coming towards him. "You're going to do great today, I know it."

"Just as you are." Sebastian replied before leaning down for a kiss. "Are you coming home afterwards or are you going out with everyone?"

"At this moment, I intend on coming home but that could change, but I hope not as I want to take a nap before the festivities tonight."

"Let me know."

"Will do." Blaine told him before stretching for another kiss. "See you soon."

"Can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too." Then with one last kiss, Blaine was on his way as Sebastian watched. Since he only had one bag and his guitar, it didn't take long for them to load his things and be on his way.

Upon getting into the backseat, Blaine was shocked to see Jennifer sitting there. After saying good morning, he couldn't help but ask why she was there. "Considering how busy you've been, we haven't had time to really talk about what's going to happen tonight." She told him. "This is unlike anything you've done before."

"Trust me, I'm well-aware of that fact." He replied while raking his fingers through his damp curls. "Cooper told me the press lines can get a bit crazy."

"He's right, they can." She said in response. "Also, they're going to be in a bit of a frenzy given the studio has you arriving shortly after him so they can get the "brothers" moment." Even though it was still rather dark out, Jennifer saw him roll his eyes, courtesy of the street lights. "I know you've been adamant about this being Cooper's moment, but this can't be avoided Blaine, as you learnt on Monday."

"I know, I just wish they weren't making such a fuss over it."

"Not to be out of line, but Cooper doesn't seem to mind."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Cooper doesn't mind because he loves attention." Blaine told her. "Much as I love the attention on stage, off it, I'm not a fan."

"One of the many ways you and Cooper are different." She replied causing him to look at her. "Blaine, did you really think I wouldn't do my homework."

"Hadn't really thought of it that way."

"I wanted to do what I could to make this as comfortable as possible for you since I know you're not a huge fan of these types of situations."

"True, though I now have a better handle on them than I used to."

"You certainly do." Jennifer said before opening her tablet. "Now onto other matters, how would you prefer we respond to inquiries regarding Sebastian's graduation?"

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine, it's not a secret he's graduating soon."

"Still, it's a private matter regardless of the fact people know it's happening. Hell, you wouldn't believe what Scott had to go through to ensure my presence at my own husband's graduation isn't an issue." Blaine told her, clearly frustrated. "Each student is given only so many tickets, yet we had to go to the administration to get clearance for Scott and a few of the guys to be there."

"Vincent mentioned that to me. You know one of the reasons why he insisted Scott and the guys were with you, is each network tends to send a crew to cover graduations around the city and…"

"Bas's presence made Columbia's a prime one to cover since I'd be there." When he nodded, he sighed. "This is why I tend to keep my personal life private. I don't want the professional part of my life intruding on our personal life."

"I know, but in some situations, it's impossible to ignore."

"Yet it's not far, not only to Bas, but in this case, the rest of the students who've busted their asses."

"You're not considering not going, are you?"

"Absolutely not! Nothing would stop me from being there to support Bas in his moment. I'm insanely proud of all he's accomplished."

"Good, otherwise I would've had a few words for you."

"Relax, while there are certain things I might change my mind about because there is press around, nothing or no one will ever stop me from being at Bas's side for moments such as this." Blaine then looked out the window before looking back at her. "You know I didn't mean to vent my frustrations at you, right, it's just…"

"Relax, I know how protective you can be, especially when it comes to Sebastian, so we're good. And if the last year or so has taught me anything, you draw a firm line when it comes to protecting your marriage."

"You mean because of all the crap my ex has spewed?" Jennifer nodded. "I can't help it."

"You don't have to justify your actions Blaine, as anyone else would do the same thing if they were in your shoes." She reminded him. "Speaking of that situation, will you and Sebastian be back in town for his next hearing?"

"No, we should still be on vacation since Bas doesn't have to report to work till the following Monday. Basically, unless we're ordered to appear in court, he and I are going to steer clear as nothing good comes from us showing up."

"I have to say that's probably a wise decision." She replied. "Since we're getting close, I should probably remind you that Kelly is probably going to be all over the fact you and Cooper are related."

"If she didn't, I'd be surprised since it would be out of character for her." When Jennifer giggled, Blaine smiled. "You know I'm right."

"I most certainly do, but at least unlike others she can take a hint to drop something better than others, but she still has her moments. And considering how charming your brother has been during this press tour, she's going to be all over it." This time around, Blaine laughed. "I take it this sort of behavior is typical."

"Put it this way, he's showing restraint, hard as that is to believe."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, but I wouldn't want him any other way in this moment as he's earned it. Plus, unlike when we were younger, he has no problem sharing the spotlight. From everything I've seen, he's been one hell of a team player." Blaine then stretched his arms out before him as they were only about a block away and he could see a crowd gathered out front. "Damn, they're out earlier."

"Considering the group that's appearing on the show today, I'm not surprised. Ready to do this?"

"Ready as I can be considering the time of the morning."

Although there were plenty of fans outside the studio, none of them were overly pushy which Blaine appreciated, allowing him to take his time signing and posing for pictures. Blaine was approximately halfway done when Morgan and Talia arrived. Much as Blaine had done, they immediately began signing and interacting with the fans who were there. Even though they all enjoyed arriving together to things, these staggered arrivals made it a bit easier to meet with the fans, giving them a bit more one on one time. Then just as Blaine was making his way inside, Justin and Todd arrived following in the footsteps of the others.

By the time the guys made it to their dressing room, Blaine was in the midst of a conversation with Vincent as the girls looked on. "Care to tell us what's going on as Blaine looks a bit perturb for this time of the morning." Justin said to them as they set their bags down.

"We're not quite sure, but given the look on Vincent's face prior to coming in here after talking with the production manager, it's a quandary." Talia replied before taking a sip of her coffee. "This appearance was supposed to be simple, but I have a feeling that's not going to be the case."

"That all depends how ambitious we're all feeling." Blaine chimed in as he and Vincent walked towards them, clearly having heard her comment. "You see, outside of our contacted performance they were wondering if we were up for playing another."

"What song?" Morgan asked as she tucked a leg beneath her on the couch.

"I don't know, they want to leave it up to the audience and viewers at home."

"Excuse me?" Todd replied.

"My thoughts exactly." Blaine told him while raking his fingers through his hair. "While we've clearly brushed up on some numbers the last couple of weeks in preparation for going out on the road, we haven't played everything."

"Can't we just give them a list of what we have to choose from?" Talia asked.

"Blaine and I discussed that, but it would sort of give away your set list for this summer." Vincent replied. "Much as I want to leave this decision up to you guys…"

"You want us to do it." Justin stated to which he confirmed. "My opinion is, it's Blaine's call since he's the one that's going to be singing and, he's done a lot of it this week."

"Justin's right, we'll support you either way Blaine." Morgan added, followed by Talia's and Todd's support as well. "So what will it be?"

"Do you think they could find us a room to rehearse in?" Blaine asked as he looked at Vincent.

"I'll see about it. If they can?"

"We'll do it, but I get to pick the five songs people get to choose from."

"Fair enough. If they can't?"

"No go, as I'm not going to embarrass myself nor my band by playing something we haven't played in a while."

"I'll go see what they have to say, as your requests are logical." Vincent told him before heading out to find the production manager.

Once he was out of the room, Blaine walked to a nearby table, picked up a notepad and quickly wrote down five songs to show his band. Upon showing them the list, he wasn't surprised by the raised eyebrows he was getting. "All five of these make a bit of a statement Blaine." Morgan told him, though smiling as she did.

"She's right." Justin added. "We haven't played four of these in quite some time."

"I know, which is why I requested rehearsal time." Blaine replied. "Would any of them be an issue?"

"No, as even though we haven't performed them in a while, we played them often in sound check." Talia said. "Any particular reason you chose these five?"

"They have a common theme." Blaine said in response, almost smirking as he did.

"My god, if Sebastian could see you now." Morgan told him, giggling as she did. "You're such an instigator."

"As I told Bas recently, I'm done giving a damn about how what I do, may or may not affect a certain individual."

"Not that we're not fully supportive, but isn't taunting him in a way, a bit risky." Todd replied, clearly a bit concerned.

"Maybe, but if he acts a fool, he'll have to pay the consequences of it. And if we're going to do something like this, why not have fun doing so. I mean, isn't that what this is all about, having fun while entertaining the hell out of people." Blaine told them. "Plus, it's not as though we haven't played all of those songs before, it's not as though I picked one out of thin air."

"Too bad Sebastian isn't here, as he'd love watching you perform any of these five live." Morgan chimed in.

"Trust me, I wish he was here too as he'd be all over this, but sadly he's not. But this will certainly give him some entertainment once he gets home, which he'll need."

"Everything alright?" Justin asked.

"Yes, he just has a final today which he's a bit stressed over."

"Given how smart he is, he's got nothing to worry about." Talia replied.

"Agreed, and I told him the same thing. Yet we all know more often than not we're our own worst enemies in these moments."

"At least he'll get to unwind tonight." Morgan said to him.

"And he intends to do just that." Blaine told her. "Now how about we start going through those songs as I have a feeling they'll find us a rehearsal space." Something they all agreed to as it would help pass the time till they needed to perform their sound check.

By the time Cooper and the rest of the cast arrived at the studio, Blaine and his band were holed up in a rehearsal space brushing up the numbers he'd given as options. After the cast had sat through a general meeting regarding their interview, Cooper headed off to go find Blaine. When he reached his dressing room, he was surprised to find only Vincent inside. A soft frustrated sigh from Cooper brought Vincent's attention to the doorway. "Let me guess, you're looking for your brother." Cooper nodded as he walked into the room. "He is currently rehearsing, if you want, I could take you to him."

"Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of time to go wandering about as they asked us all to be back in a few to go over the remainder of today's schedule." Cooper said as he put his hands into his pockets. "Would you mind telling Blaine something for me?"

"Not at all, what is it?

"Let him know our parents are going to be in the audience as I don't want him being thrown by them being here, because up until last night they weren't going to be."

"Of course, I'm sure he'll appreciate the heads up." Vincent replied. "Should they finish up soon, would you like him to come find you?"

"If he's got time, yes, otherwise I'll talk to him afterwards. Thanks again Vincent."

Unfortunately, by the time Blaine and his band finished rehearsing, they had just enough time to get ready before having to make their way out on stage. Whilst getting ready, they had the show on in the background as Blaine didn't want to get blindsided by any subtle comments Cooper might make about them. After making their way to the wings, Blaine peaked around the corner enough to see his parents sitting with Whitney in the front row.

 _Usually one of us is responsible for sending us to commercial, but considering who our next guest is, we feel it's only fitting you do the honors Cooper._

"Stick around after the commercial break when we'll not only continue with the cast of Hidden Agendas, but you'll also be treated by a musical performance by none other than, Blaine Anderson." Just as Cooper finished, the crowd applauded and the transition to commercial began. Once they were given the all clear, Blaine and his band made their way out to the cheers of the crowd. "Looking good little brother."

"Don't I always." Blaine countered with a smile before the two shared a hug. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"All Whitney, she's responsible for making me respectable."

"In more ways than one." Blaine's band couldn't help but laugh as Cooper shook his head. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go snag a moment with our parents since I've yet to see them."

"Please, be my guest." Cooper said before the two hugged once more before Blaine headed off.

From the moment, Blaine walked towards the audience he felt bad for his parents and Whitney as the crowd was rather enthusiastic. "You know you could've called and told me you were coming today." Blaine told his parents after giving them each a hug and a kiss.

"Strange as this may sound, we didn't want to disturb either you or Sebastian given the time the decision was made." Patrick told him, causing Blaine to cock his eyebrow. "It was late, and we didn't know if you were already asleep or if he was studying."

"Actually, that makes a lot of sense. Surprisingly, we each called it an early not since he wanted to ensure he got a good night of sleep as he's…" Blaine took a moment to look at his watch. "Currently taking a final for one of his hardest classes."

"I thought finals didn't start till next week." Kate replied.

"Me too, yet Bas didn't want me stressing out given everything that was going on this week."

"That sounds like your husband."

"It's certainly does." Just as Blaine spoke, Vincent came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "That's clearly my cue that I need to go, we'll talk more afterwards."

"We can't wait." Kate said before giving him a kiss prior to him going to join his band.


	17. Chapter 17

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 17**

They'd barely returned from the commercial break when Kelly introduced Blaine and his band, who began to play _You Know My Name_. Even with as many times as he'd watched his brother perform it that week, Cooper couldn't help but be drawn into the performance. Though with as drawn into the performance that he was, he looked over at their parents who looked incredible proud while watching Blaine do his thing.

Once the song was over, they all took their bows while the audience continued to applaud. "Just when I get to the point where I don't think you can amaze me anymore, you do." Kelly said as she walked towards Blaine and his band while her guest co-host stayed with the cast. Upon reaching him, the two shared a hug before she said hello to his band. "Now I've got to ask; how does it feel sharing this week with your brother and his co-stars?"

"Honestly, it's surreal as it's something Coop and I talked about in the beginning when my career was starting. Thought it would be cool to work on something together, little did we imagine it would be happening so soon." Blaine said in response.

"Did you feel any added pressure writing the two songs you did for the film?"

"I did." Blaine replied. "Luckily I have a husband who understood that without me stating as much, and helped keep me focused all while not feeling overwhelmed with the task ahead of me."

"Given what we've heard, I think it's safe to say we all thank Sebastian for doing so as these songs are incredible Blaine. And from what I've heard, since I won't be seeing the movie till tonight with everyone else, truly fit the tone."

"So I've heard, can't wait to find out for myself."

"Wait, you haven't seen it yet?"

"No, as I wanted to experience it for the first time with my family."

"Trust us Blaine, they set the tone." One of Cooper's co-stars chimed in, before the others who said something similar.

"Now, who in the audience would love for Blaine and his band to perform another number for us later on in the broadcast?" Kelly asked, causing the crowd to erupt. "See Blaine, I told you they'd be interested." She teased. "With that said, Blaine and his band have agreed to do so and are giving you the opportunity to choose the song they perform which is why you were all given hand held devises during the break. And fear not those of you at home, you can vote too by either text or social media with the information that's going to appear on the screen. Now, the five songs you get to choose from are the following.

 _Can't Break Me Down_

 _Glad You Came_

 _My Dark Side_

 _I Don't Care Anymore_

 _It's My Life_

Although Kelly continued to talk, giving viewers information regarding how to vote while making her way back to the cast. Cooper's curiosity was clearly piqued, as was that of their parents and Whitney by the song choices that had been presented. Knowing his little brother the way he did, Cooper had to admit Blaine had a bit of a devilish smirk on his face, giving a bit of a hint regarding his motives.

The song choices and the presence Blaine had on the stage didn't go unnoticed by their friends who happened to be home, able to watch live. The segment wasn't even over when Santana called Rachel to make sure she was watching. "And here I was about to call you once the song list was given." Rachel told her. "Clearly Blaine's still pissed about what happened in court last week."

"You think, he's freaking smirking and I'm not talking a typical Blaine smirk, this is a full-on Sebastian influenced smirk." Santana replied while voting for which song she wanted Blaine to sing, and much as she'd love for a Sebastian influenced song, she wanted Blaine with an attitude. "Please tell me you're voting."

"You did not seriously just ask me that question, of course I am though I'm a bit torn between two."

"Vote for both, that's what I'm doing since two of those I've never heard him do before." Santana told her before giggling. "Jordan just sent me a text asking what's going on. Clearly this idea of Kelly's is blowing up on social media."

"Do you think Sebastian knows?" Rachel replied.

"Doubt it since he's not there, they only showed the Andersons and Whitney in the audience. While he's notorious for hanging out backstage, he wouldn't do that with Blaine's parents in the house."

"True. Why didn't we go again?"

"You said you'd be too exhausted to since you had a two-show day yesterday."

"Well, if I knew he was doing something like this, I would've managed." Rachel said to her. "I wonder why he didn't tell us?"

"That's something we're going to have to ask him once the show is over." Santana told her. "Speaking of, you do realize this is a bit risky on his part."

"I'm aware of it. Remember, I'm the one who told you my Dads ran into Carole during the day on Monday, and she said Kurt was in a mood when she stopped by the shop."

"All because of how Blaine and Cooper acted, I remember now. I still don't understand why, as it was very them."

"I said the same thing to my Dads, but it's probably best we don't understand Kurt."

"You're telling me." Santana then squealed a bit. "The show just posted the current vote totals on their website. Damn, these percentages are closer than I expected. Seems people are split regarding what they want to hear. What do you think will happen if there's a tie?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Rachel told her. "The wise decision would be to leave it either up to the studio audience or just let Blaine choose."

"If those are the options, I hope it's Blaine's since he clearly gave the song choices."

"Good point. What if it's one of the one's that tells Kurt off?"

"We keep our eyes and ears open for the reaction." Santana said. "I get your concern Rach, because I'm concerned too, but we got to believe Blaine knows what he's doing."

"I almost wish we could get Sebastian's take on all this."

"Unfortunately, that's not an option. And depending on how he feels, we may never know. Though knowing Blaine, he'd never do anything to purposely piss off his husband."

"True." Rachel then sighed softly. "He loves him too much to risk doing something Sebastian wouldn't support."

"Precisely, so put that thought out of your mind, one less thing to concern yourself with. Also, it's probably best if we don't bombard either of their phones with texts regarding this matter."

"Good idea."

While Rachel and Santana were able to talk and voice some of their concerns, the Andersons didn't have the same luxury given they were in the audience. Yet it only took one look from Patrick for Blaine to know the two were going to talk once things wrapped there. Before heading into the next commercial break, Kelly let viewers know this was their last chance to vote as Blaine and his band would be performing upon their return from commercial. No sooner did they cut to commercial, Cooper was up out of his seat and walking over towards Blaine who was sitting on a stool alongside the rest of his band.

"Care to tell me what the hell you're trying to do?" Cooper stated, albeit quietly so the audience wouldn't know he was upset.

"We're going to have some fun."

"Cute, real cute Blaine."

"Relax Cooper."

"You are way to freaking calm about this."

"Coop, I'm sick of watching what I do all because I might dare upset him. Fuck that!" His response had his band exchanging looks, and it was clear they were all keeping their opinions to themselves. "The only reason he doesn't believe the love songs I sing are about him is because I've made it clear Bas owns my heart."

"Still."

"Coop, I appreciate the concern, I do, but you've got to trust me, much as Mom and Dad have learnt to do."

"They're not happy."

"I know, but…if you knew what Kurt pulled in court last week, you'd understand."

"Now that's the missing link in all this." Blaine nodded while getting up off his stool, to which his band followed suit. "The only thing that could piss you off this much is he went after Sebastian again, didn't he?" Again Blaine nodded. "He can take care of himself Blaine."

"I know, but this is happening because of me and…"

"You can't sit back and allow it, I got it."

"Anything else?"

"Good luck with Mom and Dad, you're going to need it."

"Thanks." Once Blaine spoke, Cooper gave him a hug before heading back to his seat, but not without shooting a wink at their parents and Whitney. After Cooper was gone, Blaine turned around to get his guitar and locked eyes with his band. "I know what I'm doing."

"Don't doubt it, but we get where he's coming from." Justin told him as he fixed Blaine's strap. "He cares, just like we do. Though unlike him, we were there when he was in your face constantly so we get the need to do this."

"Thank you." He then looked towards Talia, who had her hands clasped before her. "Yes."

"Whatever the song choice, go all out, leave no doubt. Own this moment Blaine."

"You've got it." Just as he responded, music began to play signaling their imminent return from commercial and at the same time, Kelly was making her way towards them, a notecard in hand. "Ready?"

"Bring it!" Morgan replied before shooting him a wink.

With the crowd applauding, Kelly turned towards Blaine who was clearly relaxed, which helped alleviate some of his parents' concerns, but only slightly. "Voting has officially ended ladies and gentlemen, and I have the final results." Kelly said enthusiastically, waving the card before her. "I think it's safe to say Blaine, your fans were quite eager to have a say in what you and your fabulous band are going to play for us next." She told them. "There were way more votes than any of us expected given the short time frame voting took place. While voting was close between all of them, we, have a bit of a problem." She proceeded to show Blaine the card with the results. "Tempting as it is to cast my own vote, the cast decided should this happen, you get to choose. So, what will it be Blaine?"

Blaine then asked for the card to show his band, so they could discuss their options. It didn't take them long to come to a consensus. "I think we've come up with the best solution, which will be a treat for everyone, at least we think so."

"What's it going to be Blaine?"

"Let's leave it a surprise, but keep your mind open as I'm going back to my roots in a sense." Blaine told her as Justin got one additional piece of equipment he needed from one of their guitar techs. Once Justin was ready, Blaine handed the card back to Kelly.

"Once they're done performing will post the final results on our website so you can all see just how close things were." Kelly said. "So once again, let's hear it for Blaine Anderson!"

Before the crowd even quieted down, Blaine looked back at Todd, allowing him to begin since it was all him to start before Talia joined in. Considering how they were playing it, neither Justin nor Morgan were surprised where Blaine came in lyrically, since it still gave them ample heads up.

 _I don't care anymore, I don't care anymore_

 _I don't care what you say  
I don't play the same games you play_

While they had apprehensions, the sense of calm Blaine was performing with made it feel almost cathartic in sense.

 _'Cause I've been talking to the people that you call your friends  
And it seems to me there's a means to and end  
They don't care anymore  
And as for me I can sit here and bide my time  
I got nothing to lose if I speak my mind  
I don't care anymore, I don't care no more_

For a song that was a bit of a ballad, the lyrics spoke volumes given Blaine's current mindset regarding what had been happening, particularly over the last year.

 _I don't care what you say  
We never played by the same rules anyway_

 _I won't be there anymore  
Get out of my way  
Let me by  
I got better things to do with my time _

Then in a seamless transition, Justin took things up a notch and the others followed suit, including Blaine who was now playing unlike earlier. And the change in tempo brought the audience to its feet.

 _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

Having never heard Blaine sing either of these before, Cooper couldn't help but not only sing-along, but hide the smile on his face.

 _It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Bas said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

Although it was simply a one word change, it didn't fly under the radar, making Rachel positively giddy upon hearing it.

 _This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Sammy and Tana who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_

Then to hear Blaine change it up again, had Santana wide-eyed while Rachel sent a frantic text to Sam to make sure he caught the performance sooner rather than later if he was on shift.

 _It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

By the time they finished their simple mash-up of the two, Blaine was grinning from ear to ear, as was his band who'd clearly enjoyed themselves since they hadn't performed these live before. They were still taking their bows when Cooper's whistle cut through the crowd causing Blaine to look over towards him, where Cooper showed his approval. Since there wasn't much time left in the show, Blaine and his stayed where they were so they could interact with the audience once the show was over, much as they'd done during past appearances. Once Kelly signed off for the day, but not before reminding everyone of the premiere that night, the cameras closed and everyone began to move about. During this time, Vincent arranged for the Andersons to be escorted backstage as there was no way they were going to get a word in edge wise with as enthusiastic as the audience was. The reaction of the live audience was a clear visual of the reaction to the performance on social media.

Given the nature of the second performance, after they made their way backstage, one of the first things Blaine said to his parents was they'd talk at home, not there. Easy as it would've been for them to object, they understood his desire to wait to have what was certainly going to be a long conversation in the privacy of his home, let alone in front of his band. After double-checking that everyone was aware of the schedule for the evening, so they'd all be arriving together, they all started to go their own ways.

While packing up the last of his things, Blaine glanced over at his parents who were talking, and from his place it was clear his Dad was trying to calm his Mom down. Once they were settled in the back of the town car after Blaine signed autographs for those that were waiting, he raked his fingers through his hair as he looked upon them. "You can't tell me you're really surprised that I basically told Kurt where he can stick it on national television."

"I'm not, but your Mom is." Patrick told him as he gave Kate's hand a squeeze. "This is a stark reversal of the stance you've had since this began."

"Well, if he hadn't started throwing my husband under the bus, it might not have happened." Blaine told him. "Each hearing he throws another dig at Bas, so it's only a matter of time till those digs become public knowledge."

"I hadn't realized it was that bad." Kate told him. "Is that why you didn't want to talk about the last few hearings?" Blaine nodded. "I mean, I knew it obvious wasn't good, but I didn't know he'd gone after Sebastian.

"Put it this way Mom, not only has he started to air some of Bas's past wrong doings, but he's also implied he's done things he had no part in."

"Such as?" Patrick asked.

"Implying Bas was one of the reasons Dave Karofsky attempted suicide back in high school."

"He what?"

"My thoughts exactly. Now you know why I'd prefer having this conversation at home. We've already discussed more here than I intended."

"Does Sebastian know dear?" Kate asked him while reaching out to take his hand.

"He does. Now you know part of the reason I've been distant regarding certain matters." Blaine replied. "And before you ask, Bas has no idea about my latter performance today, it was last minute. So he had no say in the songs I chose for people to vote from."

"Knowing your husband, he won't take issue, since I'm assuming the two of you have talked about this at length." Patrick said in response.

"You would be correct." Blaine told him before taking his phone out of his pocket as it had gone off once again. After looking at the number of texts he had waiting for him, he simply slid his phone back into his pocket to deal with later. "He's had to deal with so much because of me, all while attending law school, it's not fair. I thought I'd mad my point to Kurt earlier, yet clearly I hadn't, which I intend to rectify."

"Do you really think antagonizing him is a wise way to start?"

"Consider it a warning shot along the bow."

"Blaine." A tone Blaine knew all too well when his Mom wasn't pleased with something he said.

"Sorry Mom, but once Bas takes the bar exam, and passes, there's more to it and I'm not going to let Kurt of all people ruin something Bas has worked so hard for."

"Much as I want to deter you, I respect where you're coming from." Patrick told him. "Just know, this isn't the last of this conversation."

"Never thought as much. But right now, can we just focus on tonight, we all deserve this night with no interruption."

"Are you sure there won't be given what you did?"

"Mom, have you forgotten who my lawyer is, he'll take care of it should he dare risk it."

 _Song: I Don't Care Anymore_

 _Written by: Phil Collins_

 _Song: It's My Life_

 _Written by: Richard Sambora, Jon Bon Jovi, Max Martin_


	18. Chapter 18

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 18**

Sebastian hadn't even had the time to check his phone before he was bombarded with comments outside the hall once he finished his final. There weren't many times he was caught out of the loop, but this was certainly one of them. The clearly confused look on his face, had his classmates backing off the questions. Once they stopped, he pulled out his phone to see numerous texts from friends and family. Thankfully, he had a message from Aurora who'd taken time to send a precise message, versus the reactionary ones' others sent. Although it was brief, he learnt his husband had performed twice on the show. During this second performance, he not only showed quite a bit of sass, but name dropped not only him, but Santana and Sam.

Now that he had that bit of information, all the comments made a bit more sense, but it also had him curious regarding what was going through Blaine's mind. After handling the situation with his classmates, Sebastian headed towards the doors, even more eager to get home. Though he was barely out the door when he heard his name called once again, he was about to wave the person off, but the name was too familiar. Upon turning, he saw Cole getting up from his spot on the steps. "Did Blaine send you?" Sebastian asked as he adjusted his bag.

"No, Scott did." Cole told him as he walked up to him. "Thought you might need a bit of back-up because of Blaine's performance." When Sebastian chuckled, Cole tilted his head before they headed towards the subway station. "Guess he was right?"

"Somewhat, as people were more than willing to tell me about what Blaine did." Sebastian replied. "I still don't know how he managed to work Sebastian into a song though."

"He didn't, he used Bas." Cole responded, causing Sebastian to cock an eyebrow. "We had a similar response since he tends to not call you that during appearances. Since you haven't seen it yet, I recommend you wait till you get home to do so, watch him on the big screen versus on your phone."

"That good, huh?" Cole nodded. "That simply reinforces our friends' reactions."

"He was in the zone Sebastian." He told him. "I should let you know, his parents were in the audience and…"

"They were a bit shocked to see that side of B on stage?"

"You could say that. The three of them were having quite the conversation when Scott asked me to escort you home."

"I take it they were having this conversation at home."

"Yes, though it started at the studio. So, don't be shocked if they're still there."

"Knowing B's parents, they won't be going anywhere till they're satisfied with his answers and given this situation, I don't know if that's possible."

Sebastian's instincts were on point as the Andersons were still there talking with Blaine in the living room when he arrived home. It only took one look at his husband to know he was grateful he'd arrived. Without a word said, Blaine walked across the room to give Sebastian a kiss. "How'd it go?"

"Better than expected, though I got an unexpected surprise afterwards." Sebastian told him before pressing a kiss to his forehead as Blaine blushed. "While I look forward to seeing it myself, how's the situation here?"

"As good as one can expect." Blaine then stretched to give him another kiss before backing away so Sebastian could greet his parents. Seeing his Mom hug Sebastian, a little tighter than usual, Blaine glanced at his Dad who smiled. "Don't break him Mom." The subtle tease was just what the room needed given the seriousness of the conversation they'd previously been having. When she looked up at Sebastian, he responded by giving her a squeeze.

"Is it safe to presume my son filled you in completely on his plans?" Kate said once they separated.

"He did." Sebastian told her as she moved beside Patrick who slipped his arm around her. "And while I don't feel it's completely warranted, I know I'd be doing the same thing if our roles were reversed. Hell, I did in a sense when he first started making himself a nuisance in our lives. The only reason I didn't say or do more, is…" He then glanced at Blaine who nodded, as he had a good idea where he was going with his train of thought. "…B wasn't in a place where he could necessarily handle me antagonizing him."

"Yet now you are?" Patrick asked as Blaine stood beside Sebastian.

"I am." Blaine confidently replied. "Sure, I still have my moments, but those usually occur when I'm caught off-guard. But this has never been something Bas should've handled, it's always been mine as this is between me and Kurt."

"We get that, we just afraid things are going to get worse, not better."

"I get that, I do, trust me." Blaine told them. "I know I'm taking a chance, but I also know I can't keep living this way, I gave you my reasons earlier."

"You did, it's just, we're your parents Blaine, we're going to worry." Kate said in response.

"I know, but I need you to trust me to handle this the way I deem necessary."

"I wish this wasn't necessary."

"As do we, but he's left us no choice Mom. This endless cycle we're stuck in has to stop once and for all, especially before the next stage of our life begins." For as serious as the conversation was, there was no missing the shift in Kate's expression. "Yes, I'm referring to us having kids."

"I had a good feeling, since even you smiled. And I promise I won't press for more details since this decision is yours to make, but I must say I'm, we're happy to hear it."

"Good, otherwise it would be a bit awkward." Sebastian teased. "But enough about that, let's focus on tonight. Speaking of, B, have you given your parents their gift?" He then pointed to the clock in the room, causing Blaine's eyes to widen. "Guess not." The next thing Sebastian saw was Blaine exit the room to go retrieve the envelope.

"Sebastian…" Kate said softly, the concern evident.

"There is no changing his mind, trust me."

"I take it you tried." Patrick said.

"Numerous times, which led us to having a long talk, and it's as I said, if the roles were reversed, I'd be doing the same thing. And before you think he's being irrational, he's not, he's thought this through. He knows the risks, but they're worth it to him. In all honesty, Hummel has a lot more to lose than either B or myself should everything come out."

"Agree to disagree." Blaine said as he joined them once again, handing his Mom an envelope in the process. "Open it." Kate looked at him before doing as he asked. Shortly after she pulled the card out, a smile crept to her face as she showed it to Patrick.

"You didn't need to do this."

"We know, but we wanted to." Blaine replied. "So, go get pampered before tonight."

"Blaine."

"Dad, enjoy it, you deserve this as much as Mom does. Now you better get going or you're going to miss your appointment."

"Alright, just know…"

"We're not done talking, I know. Now go, we'll see you tonight." With that, the four said goodbye and soon the Andersons were on their way, courtesy of a car Scott arranged for them. Once they returned to the living room, it didn't take them long to get settled on the couch. "So much for keeping this to myself." Blaine said as he started to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair since he had his head in his lap. "I don't intend to tell them what I plan to do."

"Never thought you would, but the vaguer you are about it, the more concerned they're going to be." Sebastian told him. "Just as I was until you told me what you intend to do."

"They won't understand."

"I'm not saying they will, but, you have to give them something B."

"My Mom will never understand."

"But your Dad will, so, approach the conversation with him the same way you did my Dad."

"It's different Bas."

"No, it's not, as you can be more honest with your Dad, than mine because of my Dad's legal obligations." Blaine sighed before running his other hand through his hair. "You know I'm right."

"I do, I just don't want him being disappointed in me."

"Blaine, they'll never be disappointed in you. If there was ever a situation to play a little dirty, this is it." The next thing Blaine felt was Sebastian take ahold of his other hand and bring it to his lips to kiss. "Given all you've been through courtesy of Hummel, your actions are warranted."

"According to you."

"B, you need to give your parents the benefit of the doubt. They know you wouldn't be doing something like this if you felt you had any other choice."

"I, I know, but this shouldn't have been the topic of conversation today."

"Well, from what I heard, your song choices didn't help matters." Sebastian told him, bringing a smirk to Blaine's face. "Cole told me viewers chose, but you gave the options, so, still your choice. Why'd you do it?"

"You know music is my way of expressing my emotions, so, it was a way of reclaiming a part of me." Blaine told him while taking his hand from his to reach for the remote so Sebastian could watch the performance. He then turned the television on, and then went to their DVR. "Watch for yourself, as you know me better than anyone. Once you see the performance, we can finish this conversation, as you need to see it for yourself." Sebastian agreed, so Blaine hit play, hoping it would help answer some of the questions his husband had.

It became obvious Sebastian approved of the performance as he took the remote from Blaine so he could replay it a few times. "The texts I received don't do this performance justice. While you know I find you _sexy_ , the confidence you exhibited on that stage, sexy as fuck." While he spoke, Sebastian moved from where he was to straddled Blaine's lap. Without hesitation, Blaine placed his hands on his hips. "Much as I love it, you know, he's going to be pissed."

"And I don't care that he is." There was something about his tone, which had Sebastian put his hands on his chest. "Bas."

"What don't I know Killer?" Blaine sighed before leaning his head back on the couch. "B."

"You clearly didn't read all your text messages."

"I did."

"You clearly missed one, as it was sent to both of us." Blaine then reached for his phone to show his husband what he was talking about. Once he found what he was looking for, he showed it to Sebastian.

 **To: Blaine Anderson-Smythe: Sebastian Anderson-Smythe**

 **From: Tina Cohen-Chang**

 **Thought you'd appreciate seeing JBI's latest blog.**

 _It seems once again Blaine Anderson(-Smythe)'s most recent performance struck a nerve with ex-husband Kurt Hummel. While performing the songs viewers voted on, there was little delusion to the situation Blaine was referencing to as he sang. Then the subtle name drops during the second number, that of his husband, Sebastian. Sam, whom those who knew him back in the day presume is Sam Evans. And Tana, could only be the force to be reckoned with Santana Lopez. To those of you who follow this blog know it's no secret that both Evans and Lopez have had verbal encounters with Kurt. (click links blew to watch video of those encounters)_

 _If you're wondering how I captured this tantrum of Kurt's, history has taught me should Blaine be performing, it's wise to have someone around his ex-husband when it happens, just in case. The link to the video is below, but here's a brief description of what it contains. First off, Kurt calls Blaine a liar for implying he doesn't care what people think of him, because he knows he does. He then proclaims Blaine's fans won't look at him or his joke of a marriage the same way if they knew the real Blaine and Sebastian. From there, he states it's funny watching Blaine portray all this confidence on stage, when he's anything but confident when they've been around each other in court. That when the spotlight isn't on him, he does nothing but cower behind Sebastian and let him fight his battles for him._

The video hadn't even finished playing, when Sebastian toss the phone aside, before raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. "He's fucking delusional, that's the only explanation for any of this as he's lost his grip on reality! He missed the entire point of the fucking song, as the first one was about you saying you don't care what he does or say anymore, as you'll deal with it. And the second, you're not going to let him impact where your life goes."

"So much for only being a pretty face." Blaine said while pulling him a bit closer.

"Why are you not angry about this?"

"Because I meant what I sang, I don't care anymore. I've done nothing to be ashamed of. Whatever he says, I know I can combat with the truth. "

"And that's where we differ, I've done plenty to be ashamed of."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you Bas, as what you did pales in comparison to what he did."

"You had to have surgery because of me!"

"Yet here I am, your husband, completely and unconditionally in love with you." Blaine said as he took ahold of Sebastian's hands and brought them to his chest. "That moment, was never supposed to go that way." When Sebastian went to speak, Blaine gave his hands a squeeze which stopped him from speaking, so he could finish. "Terrible as that moment was, it doesn't compare to what he did to me. This isn't about me downplaying what you did, because I love you, it's the truth."

"Still."

"Bas, you've gone to enough of my therapist's appointments to know what I'm talking about. He's been very direct regarding the emotional scars I'll forever carry with me."

"All the more reason for you to stay away from him."

"Like you told my parents, you need to trust me."

"I do trust you, I don't trust him. He's going to try and get the upper hand Killer."

"Try, is the keyword here, he's not going to. As I said before, I'm going into this with my eyes wide open, I'm not deluding myself. It's going to get nasty, but unlike when we were divorcing, I'm ready for it. I'm stronger now than ever, plus I have something, someone, to fight for." Blaine then stretched to give him a kiss, hoping they could get back to where they were when Sebastian first moved onto his lap. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Bas."

"It's the truth B, I, I just hate the thought of anything bad happening to you."

"You can't think the worst."

"Using my own words against me." Blaine nodded. "This is quite the role reversal, isn't it?"

"In more ways than one." His response making Sebastian laugh as there was no missing the mischievous look in his eyes. "Two can play this game, and I learnt from the master as dwelling never makes a situation better, only lets our fears spiral."

"Alright, so what does my brilliant husband have in mind?"

"That we go upstairs and pick up where we left off this morning, though maybe change things up a bit. Any objections?"

"Are you really asking if I object to us going upstairs and having sex?"

"Didn't want to assume."

"B, I'll never say no to sex with you, but keep in mind what I said this morning regarding what I'd like to do when we get home tonight."

"Guess it's a good thing we're young then." Blaine said as he moved their hands to Sebastian's hips.

"That it is." Sebastian replied. "Ready to go upstairs Killer."

"Lead the way."

For all the concerns Blaine's parents had about him confronting Kurt, their enthusiasm for the premiere wasn't allowing them to dwell on that in the moment. Shortly after Whitney arrived at their hotel room with their outfits for the evening, it was impossible to miss how relaxed they were. "Here I thought you'd be a bit more nervous heading into tonight."

"We probably would be if Blaine and Sebastian hadn't made us an appointment at a spa for the afternoon." Kate replied as Whitney hung the bags up. "They were right, it's good to indulge oneself occasionally. It had been too long since we'd done something like that. How's Cooper doing?"

"He's currently taking a nap, as he knows he has a long night ahead of him. I hope the two of you got some sleep as well."

"We did. Do you know what this evening entails once the premiere is over?" Patrick asked.

"From there, we head to the after-party and from what Cooper told me, it sounds like Blaine will be performing again."

"Blaine didn't mention that." Kate said to her.

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Really?"

"Yes, as he's made it clear during every bit of press this week, it's not about him. The last thing he wants is to take focus off the cast."

"Especially his brother." Patrick added, which she confirmed, he then looked at Kate. "You know, we never really gave him a chance to say anything given we were so single minded after the show. Even if he intended to, we…we were so focused on what he intends to do."

"We never gave him the opportunity to do so, and were no better when Sebastian got home." Kate replied. "Here are our boys are preparing for the night of their life, and… It really puts perspective on Blaine's desire to not discuss things today. Hell, we barely even check on Sebastian, what's wrong with us?"

"I, didn't mean to upset you guys." Whitney said and soon felt Patrick slip his arm around her shoulders.

"You didn't, you simply reminded us that more is going on in our boys' lives, than we often realize. So, tonight's all about our boys and nothing else then, right? No mention of the other topic."

"Our boys, as nothing else matters."


	19. Chapter 19

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 19**

Unlike the previous times they'd attended events of this nature, Sebastian was surprised by how relatively relaxed Blaine was, to the point he was ready before him which was a rarity. "I must say, if you keep looking that way, I might not be able to behave myself."

"And what way is that?" Blaine replied as he set the book he'd been reading aside.

"The perfect combination of innocent and sexy." Sebastian told him as he walked towards him, buttoning his jacket as he did. "Though, that may be an issue, since you seem to have really come into yourself as of late."

"Is that so?" In response, Sebastian nodded. "Per my ex, it's all a façade."

"Further proof he has no idea who you are now." Sebastian said as he extended his hand to Blaine, which he took and rose from his seat. "Sure, you still have your moments regarding certain issues, but otherwise, you've come into your own."

"Much due to your love and support as I figured things out." Blaine told him before stretching to give him a kiss. "You look incredible."

"Thank you, as do you. Do you feel better now about what we chose since you were afraid of matching?"

"I do, but I should've known better since Whitney has a good grasp on who we are. Have you heard back from your Dad since you forwarded that message?"

"He responded while we were, occupied." Sebastian told him with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Said he'd been made aware of it, but thanked me for sending it to him. Told me he'd handle it."

"Did he say how?"

"No, and I didn't ask, as I trust his judgement. Would you like me to?" Blaine shook his head, yet the smile he had on his face caught Sebastian's attention. "Care to tell me what has you so happy considering what we're discussing."

"I'm not going to let him or his antics ruin tonight for me." That response had Sebastian picking him up and spinning them around, making Blaine laugh in the process. "I wasn't kidding earlier."

"Didn't doubt you were, but it's still nice to hear. Plus, are you actually excited about where we'll be heading in a little while?" Blaine nodded. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband whose been down playing this all week."

"I've only downplayed the fact that my contribution is comparable to Cooper's, hence me saying this is his moment."

"B."

"Let me finish." Blaine chimed in, and Sebastian nodded. "When my first single shot to the top of the charts, it was one hell of a moment as it put me on the map, and the rest followed it up, making a name for myself. Then, the Grammy experience I had is unlike anything I'll probably ever have again, though will be talked about. This moment for Cooper, is very likely _his_ moment to give him the name recognition he rightly deserves. So for those trying to imply my music is going to have a greater impact on things than the cast, I…"

"You wanted to defuse those thoughts by constantly putting the focus on the cast." Blaine nodded. "I should've known."

"I should've clarified my intentions, especially since I notoriously downplayed my success."

"That you did, but only because you were uncomfortable with the attention."

"No different than now, simply shows more since Cooper and his castmates are so comfortable with the attention. Heck, you all should've given me more credit for openly playing up the fact he and I are brothers."

"Is that so?" Blaine nodded, but his smile gave his mindset away. "Well, I can do my part once we get back here tonight."

"Haven't you had enough?" Blaine teased.

"Never when it comes to you." Sebastian told him before leaning down for a kiss. "Do you mind?"

"Not in the slightest as the feeling is mutual." Once he spoke, it didn't take them long to resume kissing. And if it wasn't for the doorbell ringing when it did, they probably would've ended up looking a bit disheveled upon their departure.

It didn't take long after they were settled in the back of the car, for Blaine to take a picture of the two of them and post it onto his social media, with the simple caption, premiere bound. With as seldom as he posted pictures of the two of them on his public accounts, it was quickly noticed not only by his fanbase, but those that cover him. Since he had the notifications off for that account because otherwise his phone would never stop pinging, it didn't mean his friends didn't know how to reach him.

 **Rachel: So glad you shared this since I can't be there tonight. You guys look great! Love you!**

 **Nick: See you're still instigating after this morning, proud of you! Have a blast guys!**

 **Wes: It's great that you're sharing this moment with everyone. Can't wait to see it tomorrow night. Have fun!**

 **Santana: Am I seeing things or did you actually post a picture of you and the hubby for all the see? Proud of you! Behave yourself in that limo See you soon!**

 **Sam: Looking good Anderson-Smythes!**

After texting them back, Blaine turned to give Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. "Care to tell me why you're so quiet." Yet with no response, Blaine turned in his seat slightly. "Bas."

"Honestly, I'm enjoying the moment. I love seeing you so carefree, it's…"

"Been awhile." Blaine replied.

"No, refreshing as you've been a bit frazzled this week due to all the press you've been doing." Sebastian told him as he took ahold of his hand. "Even though I was pretty focused on my studies, didn't mean I didn't see what was going on."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, because unlike everyone else, I'm not shocked by you standing your ground when it comes to Hummel, as you've done it before."

"Yet…"

"B, you've never backdown from him. Sure, you had moments, but your resolve never broke. Others might not see or understand the difference, but I do. It's as we said early on, living your life not only on your own terms, but well, is the best revenge." He then leaned forward to give Blaine a kiss, which once it ended had Blaine smiling back at him. "If you keep smiling like that, you're going to have people speculating that we didn't heed Santana's advice."

"And there's something wrong with that?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"If it says I'm utterly in love with my husband who I find irresistible, so be it, since it's true." The only response Sebastian had for his answer was to kiss him once again. By the time they pulled into the que of cars leading to the theater, Blaine's phone began going off with not only texts from Jennifer, but from Cooper who was a couple cars ahead of them. "You sure you're ready for this?" Sebastian nodded while giving his hand another squeeze. "Good, because it's too late to turn back now."

Blaine barely had time to pull back from a kiss when the rear door of the limo opened and they were met by the cheers of the crowd, who didn't know who was arriving next. Yet the moment Sebastian stepped out of the car, the volume seemed to soar as he extended his hand back to Blaine who slipped out behind him. No sooner were they side by side, were they met by a barrage of pictures being taken, evening before they stepped foot onto the carpet.

"I think it's safe to say my brother arrived." Cooper proudly said to the reporters and photographers he and Whitney were standing before.

"Does it feel strange having him met by such a strong response?" One of the reporters asked.

"Absolutely not, as I've joined him on tour and that's the typical reaction he gets, anywhere he goes." Cooper told them. "And I'm the first to admit, I'm one of my brother's biggest supporters. We're truly lucky he was willing to take on the challenge of writing a piece for our film, yet graced us with two incredible pieces that add so much."

"Is it true he's yet to see the finished product?"

"That's correct, as he was unable to see the earlier screenings due to obligations here at home." Cooper replied.

"Yet we haven't seen him out and about outside the press he was doing."

"Obligations don't always have to have him in the public eye." Cooper was quick to remind them. "Keep in mind, he's going to be performing this summer, so that means rehearsals. Plus, he's got some big personal moments approaching that deserve his undivided attention."

"Such as?"

"You'll have to ask him, but if you've ever covered my brother before, you know you're not going to get an answer. Right Jordan?" Cooper said, looking directly at her as he spoke, bringing the others attention to her.

"That would be correct, as Blaine tends to keep things not related to his career to himself." Jordan replied. "Something those of us who have covered him since the start, respect since he has to share so much of himself already with everyone else. It's only right he wants to keep part of his life out of the public eye."

"Very well said." Cooper told her as one of the assistant's came up behind him to ask if he wanted the joint picture now.

Once he agreed, he leaned down to give Whitney a kiss before Blaine and Sebastian joined them. After the four of them exchanged hugs, Whitney and Sebastian stepped back to stand with the Andersons', giving the brothers the spotlight. "Blaine, how does it feel experiencing this moment with Cooper?" Jordan asked, hoping he'd answer her before the others.

"It's incredible getting to share this moment with my brother."

"Your parents must be proud of you both." One of the reporters stated, causing the brothers to look at one another, smile, before looking back at their parents and asking if they were, earning laughter from the reporters who were loving their interaction. While Kate and Patrick confirmed that they were, Sebastian gave them a gentle nudge of encouragement to go join their sons, which they did.

Seeing the family standing there before them, Whitney looked up at Sebastian who was smiling proudly, much as she was. "They deserve this moment."

"Damn right they do." Sebastian said as he watched the four of them interact with the reporters. "For all the ups and downs they've experienced as a family, has brought them to this point." He then leaned down and whispered into her ear. "By the way, nice choice on B's pants as they accentuate his ass perfectly." The giggle that escaped her brought attention to the two of them.

"What sort of trouble are the two of you getting into?" Cooper teased.

"The same sort of trouble we'd be getting into if you and Blaine were here." Sebastian countered, causing Blaine to shake his head, yet there was no missing the smile on his face.

"Then the two of you should join us." Cooper told them as he extended his hand back. "Can't have us left out of the fun, but most importantly, this is a family moment which includes the two of you."

His comment had Santana positively giddy as she was standing at the front of the barricade beside them so she could catch all the interviews before going inside. While a majority of the fans nearby had a similar response, Santana's reaction was two-fold as she knew his comment was a proverbial slap in the face to Kurt who was never truly a part of the family.

Her thought was pretty accurate, as Carole was at home watching the premiere since the local stations were all covering it since Blaine and Cooper were from the area. Much as she was astonished to hear Cooper's statement, she couldn't necessarily argue with it since it was true. And not only because the Andersons didn't seem to welcome him fully, but Kurt made little to no effort to be a part of their family. Given the coverage was on every channel, Carole hoped that Burt had turned on sports at the shop since he and Kurt were working a longer shift than usual. While she wished that he was at home, she knew Burt had arranged the schedule this way to hopefully lessen Kurt's exposure to the festivities.

She was about to get herself something to drink when the doorbell rang, taking her to the front door versus the kitchen. Upon opening the door, she saw a young man she didn't recognize. "May I help you?"

"By chance, are you Carole Hudson-Hummel."

"I am, and you are." She asked through the screen.

"Carter Jones, your step-son's lawyer." He told her, while showing her his New York ID.

"What can I do for you Mr. Jones?"

"By chance do you know where I would find Kurt, as he's not at his apartment and it's pertinent I speak with him?"

"He's at the shop, as Burt felt it best he was kept busy while the premiere was happening." Carole told him. "Would you like to come in, as Kurt's coming back here with him once they're done for the day?"

"May I ask why that is?" No sooner did he ask, she tilted her head. "I didn't want to presume."

"Given what you've witnessed in court, I wouldn't have been offended." Carole replied. "While it might not seem like much, we felt we had to do something." When his expression changed, she sighed. "I should've known he'd done something to bring you here from New York. What now?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, I'm sorry."

"Mr. Jones, I take it you're not from a small town."

"That would be correct, why?"

"Because if what Kurt did is even in the slightest way public knowledge, it's already talk of the town, so I'm going to find out, one way or another."

"By chance do you watch any of the morning talk shows based out of New York?"

"He saw Blaine on Kelly this morning, didn't he?" Carole said, a hint of disappointment in her voice knowing it brought Mr. Jones to Ohio. "How bad is it?" Yet before he could respond, she spoke up again. "Sorry, you already said you can't tell me anything. It's just, I don't know how much more my husband can take."

"First off, you don't have to apologize, as your question was one most ask." He told her. "I understand your concern. Surprising as this may sound, Blaine has actually expressed concern about your husband in court."

"Actually, that's not surprising as Burt and Blaine had a good relationship. It's part of what makes this situation more difficult." She then opened the screen door. "Please, come in as I'm sure the neighbors are already speculating regarding who you are given how you're dressed." Carter glanced down at what he was wearing, which was a suit, but then looked around and saw a few neighbors on their stoops, so he accepted the invitation to come inside.

Once he was inside, Carole offered him something to drink, and while she went to get it, left him in the family room waiting. When she returned, she saw him looking at a picture from her and Burt's wedding. "Who's the other young man in the photo?" He asked as he took the glass of water from her.

"That's my son, Finn, he…he died about eight years ago."

"I'm so sorry, I…

"It's alright, I wouldn't expect you to know."

"I've heard about him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, as Kurt's mentioned him a few times. It's nice to put a face to a name." He then took a sip. "I hope I'm not interrupting any plans you might've had for the evening."

"You haven't." Carole told him as they went to sit down. "I was actually watching coverage of the premiere when you rang." That admission clearly caught her attention. "While Blaine's my ex son-in-law, I'm happy for him, and for Cooper. Plus, we learned the hard way it's best to stay aware of what Blaine's doing, we've been caught off-guard one too many times."

"Do you mind me asking, why he can't seem to walk away from Blaine?"

"You can ask, but unfortunately I don't have an answer for you. Every possible explanation we've come up with, Kurt contradicts. Honestly, your guess is as good as ours." Carole replied. "And before you ask, we have no clue how to get him to listen."

"Well if he doesn't get the message soon, he's going to find himself back in the one place he doesn't want to go back to."

He was in the middle of his response when Burt and Kurt came walking into the house. "Carole, whose Mercedes is in the driveway?" Burt asked as they entered the foyer. He was about to call out to her again, when they turned the corner and spotted Mr. Jones sitting on the couch. "Mr. Jones, wha…"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt blurted out, crossing his arms as he did, striking a defensive stance while Burt shook his head.

"Kurt." Carole stated. "That is no way to speak to our guest."

"He's not a guest, he's my lawyer." Kurt replied. "Now, what are you doing here, and I better not be paying for it?" Carole and Burt watched as Mr. Jones took a deep breath before responding.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private Kurt?"

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of them."

"I'm here, because I had a rather lengthy conversation with Mr. Smythe this morning regarding the video of you making the rounds on the internet." Carter replied, garnering a confused look from Kurt. "That little rant you had after Blaine performed this morning, was recorded and went viral."

"I, I did no such thing."

"Really, because I can easily bring the video up for you to see for yourself." He told him. "When are you going to get it through your head that you can't mouth off about Blaine and Sebastian whenever and wherever you feel like it?"

"I didn't say anything that bad."

"Bad, is a matter of perspective Kurt, and belittling Blaine, isn't a good start. Especially given what Judge Watkins said to you the last time he saw you."

"I'm sure that's why the egotistical elder Smythe called you, he was so concerned about me."

"No, he called because he wants this to come to an end once and for all."

"Right."

"I'm serious, so if you're interested, in two weeks he'd like you to meet Blaine to clear the air once and for all."

"Blaine wouldn't agree to that."

"Actually, it was Blaine's idea."

"Doubt that, as there is no way Smythe would ever allow him to do that."

"Wrong, as Sebastian fully supports Blaine's desire to end this once and for all, as no one gains anything from this continuing any longer."

"They haven't lost anything because of this."

"Kurt, do you not understand that if you stop going to court constantly, employers might be give you a chance?" Burt told him.

"Doubt it."

"Kurt, listen to what Blaine has to say."

"I'm not going to New York to meet him, can't afford it."

"Actually, Blaine is willing to fly here if it means putting this situation to rest."

"What about the restraining order?'

"Mr. Smythe spoke with Judge Watkins who agreed to sign off on this meeting, as long as Blaine isn't alone."

"Let me guess, Smythe's going to be with him."

"His name is Sebastian!" Carole exclaimed in frustration. "Sebastian Anderson-Smythe, grow up Kurt!"

"Actually, Blaine's body guard Scott would be accompanying him." Mr. Jones told him. "So, are you willing to meet with him?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"You do, but I recommend it Kurt." Mr. Jones replied. "What do you have to lose?"

"Fine, but I don't promise anything will be resolved."

"Fair enough, I'll let Mr. Smythe know you've agreed. I'll get back to you with a date and time." He told him. "And Kurt, I recommend you watch the viral video, and view it as something never to do again."

"Why?"

"Just because things might get settled between you and Blaine, you'll still have legal issues pending and agitating Judge Watkins anymore, isn't wise."


	20. Chapter 20

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 20**

For as relaxed as Blaine was going into the night, by the time they took their seat in the theater, his nerves became a bit more evident. Luckily, they didn't have to sit in the theater long before the director and producer made their way on stage to introduce the film. Once the film started, Blaine felt himself tense a bit upon hearing the opening chords of the theme filling the theater. Then the moment he began to sing, he felt Sebastian give his hand a squeeze and caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of his parents looking at him.

The transition from the opening credits to the film beginning was seamless and soon they were thrust into the story. Even with all Blaine knew of the film, it was different watching it play out before him, versus simply reading the script and synopsis. While the story centered on the four leads, by midway through it was obvious Cooper and one of his female co-starts were getting a majority of the focus. Then just as a big action sequence began, featuring Cooper, Blaine looked at Sebastian who was smiling, as the second song Blaine had contributed accompanied it. Blaine then looked across his parents to Cooper who was looking at him, smiling as he was, each acknowledging the significance of the moment.

By the time the film came to a close, a remix of the opening theme played over the credits and Blaine turned to give Sebastian a kiss. "Now, I understand what all the hype was about that I heard all week, that was incredible."

"No bias?" Sebastian teased, as he'd truly enjoyed the film, which had the right balance between drama, action, and romance, while not taking away from the story.

"No bias." Blaine then turned around where his band was sitting. "Please tell me I wasn't the only one who thought this was surreal."

"You're not." They practically replied in unison, making Sebastian laugh.

Yet before Blaine could respond, he felt himself being turned and wrapped in a hug by his Mom who had tears in her eyes. After kissing her on the cheek, Kate loosened her hold on him. "You know, if someone sees those tears they might be confused about the movie." Blaine told her as he gently wiped at her eyes as his Dad shot him a wink as he was speaking with Cooper.

"I'm just so proud of my boys."

"Rightfully so." Sebastian said, making her take ahold of his hand and give it a squeeze. "They made magic up on that screen."

"They certainly did."

"You two do remember I'm right here, between you." Blaine said as he looked back at his husband, and then again at his Mom. His comment made them each laugh as they slowly pulled back, allowing Blaine to stand, which they soon followed. Yet once he was standing, it gave Patrick an opportunity to congratulate him since they weren't going to be leaving the theater too soon. Then once Patrick was done, he moved aside to let Blaine and Cooper share a moment, one which Sebastian and Whitney captured.

"Told you your music was perfect." Cooper told him.

"And you, showed everyone what I've always known you were capable of." Blaine replied. "You were incredible Coop."

"Thank you. Do you think Mom's going to be alright?" Blaine looked back over his shoulder and saw her having quite the conversation with Sebastian and their Dad.

"I do, it's just a lot to take in. I don't think she was quite prepared for how she was going to feel." He then gave him a playful shove. "You could've told me my song was featured during your big stunt scene."

"You asked me not to tell you anything, remember?" When he pouted a bit, Cooper gave him another hug. "Your expression was worth the surprise little brother. Mine wasn't all that different the first time I saw it either, trust me."

"What's next?"

"We wait for them to tell us we can leave, and then we party." Cooper told him. "Please tell me the rumor is correct, you're performing, right?"

"Yes, I'm performing, so if there is anything in particular you'd like to hear, let me know."

"Is the world famous Blaine Anderson-Smythe is taking requests?"

"Only from his soon to be as famous brother, and my husband of course, he always gets a say."

"Does he now?"

"He does, since he knows me like no one else."

"That he does." Cooper then slipped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I really am happy you two found one another."

"Me too. It's hard to believe that in a matter of weeks we'll have been married for a year."

"That's because you two didn't have a typical first year."

"Hell, nothing we've dealt with has been typical since we got together."

"Yet, you made it through it, stronger than ever." Cooper told him. "This is all I ever wanted for you Squirt." When Blaine rolled his eyes, Cooper couldn't help but mess with his curls, a sight which made Sebastian smile. "It's true, you deserve every bit of happiness and success."

"As do you." Blaine replied. "And for as great as the professional success is, nothing compares to sharing your life with someone who loves you unconditionally."

"Whitney's special."

"Of course she is, she loves you for you, quirks and all." Blaine teased, making Cooper laugh. "I was waiting for you to point during the movie."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Never." Yet before the brothers' conversation could proceed any further, Cooper's manager made his way to the end of the aisle and let him know it was time to go. "I'll see you at the party." Cooper smiled, before taking ahold of Whitney's hand, and then giving his Mom a kiss before they headed on their way.

Shortly after they made their way out, Jennifer appeared beside Sebastian and explained how the rest of the evening would play out. Once everyone was in the loop, Cole accompanied the Andersons out of the theater, and then Blaine, Sebastian, and his band followed, accompanied by the rest of his security team. With the way they left the theater, they made their way out shortly after Cooper and Whitney made their way into their awaiting car. Blaine and Sebastian exchanged a look upon hearing some of those waiting outside calling to his parents, who simply waved back, clearly a bit shocked by the reaction they were garnering.

"I don't think your parents are ever going to get used to these types of situations." Sebastian told him once they were settled in the back of the limo along with everyone else.

"And one wonders where I get it from." Blaine replied as he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "The rest of you are abnormally quiet, what gives?"

"Remember how strange it felt the first time we heard ourselves on the radio?" Talia said, and Blaine nodded. "This situation is like that, but different, if that makes sense."

"Completely. Blaine told her. "Even with as many times as we've played those two songs this week, hearing them in that setting…"

"Was incredible." Jeff chimed in with a smile.

"Yea, and seeing Cooper do his thing with…"

"Your song." Todd said, knowing Blaine never would. "Was amazing. He's come a long way since his credit rating commercials." Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, you can't tell me that jingle didn't get stuck in your head."

"It made me cringe after awhile in all honesty." Blaine told them. "But you're right, he's come a long way since then." Yet when he sighed, Sebastian leaned forward a bit.

"What is it Killer?" There was something about the look on his face, that said it all. "I should've known."

"Known what?" Morgan asked.

"Hummel was fascinated with the commercial, thought the guy was hot, and couldn't hide how he felt, even after finding out Coop was B's brother." Sebastian replied. "Gawked over him even in front of B."

"You got all that from a look?" Justin asked, grateful they had a bit of a ride to the after party.

"It's something we talked about after Bas and Coop first met." Blaine told him. "Coop and Bas had quite the first meeting, and Kurt's reaction to him happened to come up."

"At the first meeting?" Talia asked.

"Yes. Safe to say my brother let his feelings about my ex be known, and Bas shared his, needless to say, it was a bonding moment for them."

"Do you think he'll go see the movie?" Todd asked.

"Doubt it, given how Coop treated him, especially towards the end, but who knows." Blaine replied. "Nothing he does surprises me anymore."

"I bet he goes." Jeff told him. "You guys know much as I do, he loves being the center of attention."

"True, it's one of the things about B's success which has gotten under his skin, the amount of attention he receives." Sebastian said as he gave Blaine a squeeze.

"But it's far from the only thing." Blaine added, before feeling a kiss to his temple. "Enough about him, let's focus on tonight, and enjoying ourselves. For after tonight, we've only got a few more weeks to ourselves before it's back to work."

"Though, our version of work, isn't really work since we enjoy it so much." Morgan told him.

"True, but we do have to get ourselves back into that mindset."

"Our illustrious leader has a point." Justin added. "Remember how much those hot summer days took out of us last time."

"Don't have to remind me, it's something I won't ever forget." Todd told them.

"But this time around, we're not playing midday, we get to play in the evening, which is nice." Talia said. "All thanks to Blaine's success."

"Our success, as none of this would've happened with all of you, or you." Blaine replied, before turning to kiss Sebastian.

"I think I've heard those words somewhere before." Jeff teased, causing the others to laugh. "It's true."

"Only because I know it to be true." Blaine said. "None of this would've been possible without all of you." He then looked at Jeff. "That goes for you too, and the rest of the guys. Knowing you never gave up on me, truly means the world to me."

"He put you in an impossible situation Blaine, none of us held it against you. We only wished that when things started to fall apart, you…"

"Would've turned to you, I should've, yet I was too ashamed. Yet, we found our way back into each other's lives."

"Thanks to Sebastian." Jeff said happily. "You two looked so cute that day we all talked."

"Cute, did you just call us cute Sterling?" Sebastian replied.

"Damn right I did. Face it Sebastian, there's no denying how happy you are now ever since Blaine became a part of your life. Remember, your changed demeanor is what let Thad know something had changed in your life."

"I'll never forget his face when I told him I was dating Blaine, it was freaking priceless, once he knew I was telling him the truth."

"At least the rest of you knew something, we were all thrown for a loop by Blaine's new outlook on life." Morgan stated. "Plenty of guys had asked him out, but no one ever put a smile on his face comparable to the one he had on his face after reconnecting with Sebastian."

"We asked him a million questions, yet he attempted to evade every one of them, blushing as he did." Talia added. "It's how we knew Sebastian was special from the start, and clearly knew what we did, how special Blaine is." While the conversation transition might not have been what one would've expected, Sebastian was more than happy where it was going, as he wanted Blaine to enjoy himself that night.

By the time they arrived at the after-party, all of them were laughing and smiling when they exited the limo, something everyone outside took notice of. Shortly after making their way inside, Blaine paused upon hearing an all too familiar voice, causing him to turn around. The moment he did, his eyes landed on Brittany. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked before giving her a hug.

"Justin knew I was going to be in town, and invited me. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Blaine replied before turning to look at Justin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It all came together last minute, and, you did tell us we could bring a date."

"Date?" Sebastian asked as Blaine stepped back from Brittany, and she took her spot at his side. "Wait, you two have kept in touch all this time?"

"Where do you think he disappeared to when we were on the left coast?" Todd teased.

"Does Santana know you're here?" Blaine asked.

"Santana's here?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, she's here with Jordan as she's covering the premiere." Blaine told her. "I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Would you mind?" Brittany asked as she looked up at Justin.

"Of course not." He replied. "How about we go find her, before it's time for us to perform."

"Okay, thank Blaine." Brittany said before giving him another kiss on his cheek before they headed off.

"Why didn't anyone tell me those two were still seeing one another?" Blaine asked as Sebastian took a glass of champagne off a passing tray.

"Honestly, I didn't really think much of it as I thought you still knew they were in touch." Todd told him.

"I knew they were in touch, just not…"

"Going out when they were in the same city?" Talia replied to which he nodded. "If you didn't have so many other things going on, you would've seen it." When he sighed, Sebastian slipped his arm around him. "Don't take it as a slight Blaine, you've had so much going on. Trust me when I tell you, Justin isn't offended as I'm pretty sure neither he nor Brittany know exactly what's going on between them."

"Other than they enjoy spending time together." Todd added. "If there was more to it than what it currently is, he would've mentioned it."

"Is there anything else I'm unaware of?" The rest of them proceeded to look at one another. "I'm serious."

"Nothing else is going on." Talia assured him. "Having witnessed not only what you and Sebastian went through, and Morgan and Jeff, we don't want the unnecessary drama of our personal lives being dissected. Like the two of you, we enjoy our privacy, but should a special someone enter our lives, you guys will be the first to know, promise."

"We sure gave them plenty to think about, didn't we?" Morgan teased before stretching to give Jeff a kiss. "The first time a photog took a picture of Jeff and I on a date, we realized the attention went beyond you."

"Can we not talk about that please, as that's how my parents found out I was seeing someone and, they didn't let me hear the end of it." Jeff chimed in. "Feeling a bit better Blaine?" He asked as he saw a glass of champagne in his hand which was a rarity before performing.

"Yes, sorry if I overreacted, but Talia's explanation put everything in perspective once again." Blaine said before taking a sip. "Hell, I wouldn't wish that unwanted intrusion on anyone, and don't blame the rest of you for being overly cautious regarding your personal lives." He then stretched to kiss Sebastian before walking away.

"Are we missing something?" Jeff asked, looking direct at Sebastian as he spoke. "Sebastian."

"It was just a reminder of all the crap he's had to deal with, that's all. He'll be alright."

"Are you sure about that?" Morgan asked.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here talking to you, I would've followed him." He then took another glass of champagne from another passing tray. "He's over talking with his parents." A statement causing then all to turn and look. "I understand the concern, trust me, but sometimes all it takes is a moment to himself for him to process how he's feeling. Push him too much, and he'll pull even further away."

"Guess we tend to forget all he's been through." Talia said. "Especially in moments such as this."

"It's what he would prefer, he's never wanted to be treated differently because of what he's been through." Sebastian told them. "Just as he doesn't want what he's been through, to be used against him." Just as he spoke, Vincent came walking up to them, asking them to join him backstage. Once the three of them left, it left only Jeff and Sebastian. "I'm not bullshitting you, you know that, right?"

"I do, because if you were worried, you would've gone after him." Jeff told him as they started to make their way to the front of the room. "But that doesn't mean I believe there isn't more going on with him."

"When isn't there more going on with my husband?"

"Good point, just promise me something." Sebastian nodded. "If he needs something, don't hesitate to ask, regardless of what it may be, alright?"

"You've got it."

By the time they made it to the front near the stage, it wasn't long till they were joined by Cooper, Whitney, and the Andersons. "Any clue what my son has up his sleeve?" Kate asked as she slipped her arm through Sebastian's.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

After performing each of the songs from the film, Sebastian watched as Blaine went to go get his guitar from the stand. "How's everyone doing tonight?" He asked as he slipped his guitar strap over his shoulder, and was met by a cheers. "Now that's what I life to hear. If you all don't mind, we thought we'd have a bit of fun, is that okay?" Once again the crowd cheered. "Alright then. With that being the case, Coop, how about you come and join us?"

When Cooper's eyes went wide, Whitney gave him a playful push towards the steps leading to the stage. "What are you doing Blaine?" Cooper muttered as he walked towards him, his band trying to stifle their laughter as Blaine clearly had the upper hand.

"Since everyone seemed to get a kick out of the fact we're related, I thought it was only fitting we give them a glimpse of what our parents had to put up with when we were growing up." Blaine then shot Sebastian a wink as he had his phone out, ready to record. "What do you say to a little, Duran Duran?" Yet before Cooper could even response, Talia began, leaving Cooper little to no choice but to join in. While he might've been hesitant to start, it wasn't long till he was smiling and singing along with Blaine, putting on one hell of a performance.

When the song end, Cooper pulled Blaine into a hug which was a bit odd given the guitar between them, but there was no denying how much he enjoyed himself. "Did you know about this?" Santana asked as she crept up beside him with Brittany.

"Maybe." Sebastian replied with a smirk, giving away that he knew Blaine's plan. "I finally got to see the Anderson brothers perform."

"And this time there wasn't a creep staring at Cooper as it happened."

"Seriously?"

"He watched Cooper the entire time." Brittany chimed in before taking ahold of Santana's hand. "It's our turn now, Blaine's waving at us."

"What?"

"Guess you're not the only one surprising people tonight."

"But Blaine didn't know Brittany was going to be here!"

"Enjoy the show Warbler!" Her comment before heading up the steps had Jeff and Sebastian exchanging a confused look.

"Looks as though you don't know everything, huh Sebastian." Cooper teased as he'd heard enough of the conversation. "Seems like my little brother is all about enjoying himself tonight, with a little help from some friends." Sebastian cocked his head, but soon did a double take at the stage and saw horn players. "Enjoy the show!"

From the moment the horn section started to play, Sebastian knew the song. Hearing Blaine sing _It's Not Unusual_ again, with Brittany and Santana dancing along, he couldn't suppress his smile if he tried. For with everything that had been going on, it was great seeing Blaine immersing himself in the moment, truly enjoying himself. Once the song was over, Brittany and Santana made their way off the stage and as they did, Blaine reached for a nearby stool. "Is everyone enjoy the show so far?" When they cheered, he smiled. "Since you've indulged me so far, would you mind indulging me a bit more?" The responding yes, had him walking to the front of the stage. "Since that's the case, I'd like to ask my husband to join me, Sebastian."

Surprised as Cooper had been, Sebastian's reaction took it to the next level, and it took Jeff and Cooper to get him to join Blaine on stage. "B, I don't think this is a good idea." Sebastian said softly as Blaine walked him towards the stool. "It's gonna be…"

"I don't care if he sees, I want to sing with you." Blaine told him. "So, will you indulge me?"

"It would be my honor. So, what will it be?"

" _You and Me,_ which was written for us to sing from the start."

"What about Vincent?"

"He knows, so let's do this as it was meant to be." Once Sebastian nodded, Talia took Blaine's electric from him, and then handed him his acoustic as Justin set another stool beside Sebastian. All knowing this was going to be a moment they weren't going to forget anytime soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 21**

 _Those that were lucky enough to attend the Hidden Agendas premiere party last night got quite the treat. Not only did Blaine Anderson and his band, perform the two songs Blaine wrote for the movie, but also a mini-concert with a few special guests. One of the first guests to join Blaine on stage was none other than his brother Cooper who stars in Hidden Agendas. While it's clear the Anderson brothers are talented, they proved how much on stage as Blaine isn't the only one who can sing. And according to a person whose friends with Blaine, Cooper's not the only one who can act either. Something we were able to verify by speaking with none other than Carmen Tibedeux of NYADA before going on air this morning._

 _During another number, Blaine was joined on stage by two friends from high school who happily danced beside him, recreating a fun memory for him. But the biggest surprise of the night was when Blaine was joined on stage for a duet by his husband, Sebastian Anderson-Smythe. While some were rightfully hesitant at first, the moment Sebastian sung his first note, those doubts were quickly dismissed as he certainly can hold his own with his Grammy winning husband. The song the two sung, isn't something of Blaine's that's been released, while the other songs were covers, but it was evident the song had significant meaning to them given how heartfelt the lyrics came out, and how they basically sang to one another throughout._

 _When we asked those close to the Anderson-Smythes who were in attendance, including Cooper, about the song, we were simply told we needed to speak to them directly, other than that we got no comment. I attempted to speak with Sebastian once he left the stage, but Blaine's bodyguards made it so I couldn't get close to him, as he was speaking with Jeff Sterling. But if one had to guess, it's a song written by Blaine for his husband, so the chances of it being released are slim to none. Yet given the number of cameras that were out during the performance, you might be lucky enough to find a good version the duet online, but I doubt the video will do the performance justice as their voices blended perfectly with one another._

When Thad came walking into the living room, he was a bit surprised to see Rachel watching this coverage. "You do realize, Jordan's going to have all the details in about thirty minutes, right." He said as he sat down beside her, cup of coffee in hand.

"I know, but I was curious how others viewed the event." Rachel told him as she curled up beside him. "I still can't believe Blaine not only sang with Cooper, but Sebastian. If Santana hadn't sent me that video, I'd think it was a cruel joke."

"No, it's the real deal as Jeff sent a similar video to the guys." He said to her. "Did you know Brittany was going to be in town?"

"No. According to Santana, she's in town for a gig, but she wasn't working last night, she was Justin's date." Rachel replied. "There is more to tell there, but, I still can't get over the fact Blaine and Sebastian sang a duet."

"How about the song choice, it sent a serious message."

"You mean beside the fact the two are ridiculously in love with one another." Rachel said before taking a sip of her tea, as he cocked his eyebrow. "I know what you're implying, and if it wasn't obvious after Blaine's performance yesterday morning, he's done downplaying how he feels. And much as I love seeing him living his life, the life we see, I'm…"

"Scared about how Hummel may react." Thad continued as she'd paused, yet she nodded he was correct. "I get that, as I feel the same way, but we have to trust Blaine knows what he's doing and support him. Hell, Sebastian's clearly okay with this, otherwise he never would've sung with him."

"Much as I love seeing them be them, I can't help wonder what brought this on."

"I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. The only person or persons who can answer that question is Blaine and/or Sebastian, and if the past has taught us anything, you won't get that answer till he's ready." Thad told her. "Not to mention, Blaine's parents are in town, so it's not the best time to ask." He then leaned over to give her a kiss. "Still want to go to the matinee today before we each have to be responsible?"

"Absolutely, as Santana said it's not something we want to miss for more reasons than we think."

Similar conversations were being had by the rest of Blaine's and Sebastian's friends as the performances from the previous night had gone viral. So much so, none of them were surprised when neither of them responded to any texts they'd received, including either set of parents. "Are you sure Sebastian said nothing to you about joining Blaine last night?" Victoria asked Xavier as he packed up his things to head to the office.

"Not a word, but why would he?" He replied, pausing to reach across to take her hand. "You're not upset you missed it, are you, as Patrick said they have wonderful video of it?"

"While I wish we were there, that's not what this is about Xavier. They're playing a dangerous game." Victoria told him, her concern evident in her expression.

"I know, but I also know they're playing a very strategic game. Nothing, they do is without a purpose."

"Xavier."

"They're adults Victoria, adults who are sick and tired of having to watch every little thing they do with the chance it might upset Kurt." She couldn't stop the frustrated sigh that escaped her. "Frustrated as we are, pales in comparison to how they feel, regardless of how they behave. While Blaine wants to keep aspects of his personal life, private, it shouldn't mean he has to downplay what Sebastian means to him."

"I don't expect him to, I, I'm just afraid of what Kurt may do because of this."

"If he tries anything, he'll be arrested as Judge Watkins has made it clear he's done with his childish behavior." Xavier assured her. "Mr. Jones actually came to town to talk to him yesterday. Not only to remind him that all eyes are on him, but…" He stopped himself short as Blaine had made it clear no one outside of Sebastian should know what he was up to.

"Xavier."

"Try not to worry, alright."

"Let me guess, client confidentiality." He nodded in response. "Just promise me you're protecting them, even if they say they don't need it."

"Would you expect anything else from me?"

"No." Xavier responded with a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my wife after all these years?"

"Only when it seems as though you're trying to distract me." Victoria told him. "So."

"Concentrate on Sebastian's graduation and the party, let me handle the rest."

"Xavier." Her tone letting him know she was slightly perturbed by his response.

"Victoria." He said, his tone clearly apologetic, knowing his words didn't come out as he intended. "You know I meant no disrespect. It's just, right now there isn't anything you can do to help regarding things." He then leaned in for a kiss. "I need to go as I have an early meeting which I can't be late for. Give the boys my love when you speak with them, as I know you won't give up trying to get in contact with them."

"This conversation isn't over Xavier."

"Never believed it was, just don't try and push Blaine or Sebastian about it, they'll push back, hard, which isn't something any of us need as they'll simply rebuild walls."

"Fear not, I'll be the dutiful mother and focus on Sebastian's graduation and party."

"Victoria."

"I'm not upset with you, honest, I'm upset with the situation, something that's had too much control of our boys' lives. End this once and for all Xavier, end it so our boys can live their life."

"That's the game plan, now I've got to go." Once he spoke, she handed him the last file on the counter. "Are we still on for dinner and a movie tonight?"

"We are, now go do what you do so well." Victoria replied before leaning in for a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'm already looking forward to it. Till then my love."

"Till then, I love you."

"And I you."

Although their family and friends were up and moving on this morning, Blaine and Sebastian were still relaxing in bed, neither in a rush to move after the late night. "How long do you think it's going to take you to respond to everyone?" Sebastian asked as he lazily ran his fingers through Blaine's curls as he had his head on his chest. When Blaine merely glanced up at him, before tightening his hold around him, Sebastian laughed. "So much for it being a private party, huh?"

"You know as well as I did, it would get out." Blaine told him. "Little did we expect it to be a trending topic by the time we headed home."

"Oh, I knew it would be if it got out. You not only performed with Cooper, danced with Santana and Britt, but, we were pretty spectacular."

"Spectacular, huh?"

"Just repeating what I overheard, as I was pretty oblivious in the moment. Though, the tears in your Mom's eyes spoke volumes."

"And the way she hugged us once I finished."

"That too." Sebastian said to him. "She told me she wished you'd save _It's Not Unusual_ for after us, as it would've helped her gather her emotions. Yet, you had to follow it up with _More_ and _Glad You Came_."

"What can I say, after our duet I was in a particular mood."

"I could tell, as anyone that knows us." He then leaned forward and pressed a kiss atop Blaine's head. "I loved seeing you so happy last night, and not merely from performing."

"It's what happens when I don't overthink." The next sound Sebastian heard was Blaine laugh, as Sebastian's phone went off and the particular ringtone let him know exactly who it was. "You should get that." He then sat up a bit as Sebastian leaned over to get his phone. "I'll go get us coffee, say hello to your Dad for me."

"Will do." Sebastian said with phone in hand, waiting for his favorite moment in the ringtone before answering it. "Good morning Dad."

"Good morning. I'd ask what has you in such a good mood so early, but it's probably better that I don't." Xavier replied, earning a laugh from Sebastian.

"Fear not, nothing tawdry was going on here. B just gets a kick out of what I have set for your ringtone."

"Do I even want to know what you have it set as?"

" _Law and Order_ , dun dun." His response got a laugh out of Xavier. "Fear not, it's only for the office, I have something a little more normal for your cell. So, what has you calling me so early on a Friday or do I already know?"

"Considering I didn't call Blaine first, you should feel a little relieved."

"Depends, as you've used me to gauge his mood before breaking certain news to him Dad. So, what's going on?"

"You mean besides that lovely performance you and he shared last night."

"We were good, weren't we?"

"Sebastian."

"Relax Dad, we knew there was a chance he'd have an adverse reaction once he found out." Sebastian told him calmly. "Did he throw a fit?"

"Not yet that I'm aware of, but given how he reacted to Blaine's earlier performance in the day, it's only a matter of time till I hear something."

"That little faith, huh Dad?"

"It has nothing to do with faith Sebastian, his past behavior set the precedent." Xavier told him. "You know I'm all about Blaine embracing this new attitude, but timing wise…"

"It could've been better, but certain aspects of things are out of his control, you know that. If he did this on tour, it wouldn't have had the same impact. Not to mention, outside of random Saturday shows, I…"

"You wouldn't have been able to take part, I know. You should know, your Mom has plenty of questions."

"We expected as much, especially given how Kate reacted last night, as she and Patrick were shocked to say the least. But if you saw him Dad, saw him after all was said and done, he, he looked free as though the monkey was finally off his back and that's all I ever wanted."

"I know." Xavier said to him. "Speaking of, where is your husband?"

"Getting us coffee as we intend on having a lazy day today until Kate and Patrick come over. Why, you don't…"

"Relax Sebastian, no need to get riled up. I simply wanted to make sure he was aware of the storm he most probably crea…ted."

"Dad, what is it?"

"I'm going to need to call you back son."

"Dad!" At that exclamation, Blaine came walking back into the room and stopped in his tracks. "Don't do this to me."

"Calm down Sebastian, let me take this and then I'll get back to you, but it won't be till after my meeting."

"Dad."

"We'll talk soon Sebastian, I promise. Love to you and Blaine."

Before he even got to say goodbye, the line went dead and Sebastian dropped his phone onto the bed. It wasn't until then, Blaine continued walking towards him, and was soon setting their cups down before crawling up onto their bed. "What is it?"

"I, I don't know." Sebastian told him as he took ahold of Blaine's hands, hoping it would center him. "One minute we were talking about the possible shit-storm you may have created, the next, he had to get off the phone." Blaine took a deep breath before scooting a bit closer. "B…"

"Hey, I'm going to take a page from your book okay. Don't get ahead of yourself, for all we know his reason for cutting the call short isn't related to Kurt."

"Yet, it could be."

"Yes, it could, but I'm choosing to look at the bright side. Your Dad's a successful lawyer Bas, it could be anything being brought to his attention, which he needs to handle immediately."

"But…" Blaine gave his hands a squeeze before scooting even closer, then leaning in for a kiss. "How are you so calm?"

"Because if he'd done anything too ridiculous or noteworthy, Rachel or Santana would be banging on our front door till we answered." When a subtle smile appeared on Sebastian's face, Blaine tilted his head to catch his eyes. "You know it's true."

"You may have a point." Sebastian said, the look on his face saying more than his words. "I may have overreacted, for good reason though."

"Never implied it wasn't for a good reason." Blaine told him as he reached over for their coffee cups, knowing Sebastian functioned a bit better after his first cup. "Simply wanted to know what upset you, before I reacted."

"Now I know how you felt early on after reacting to something someone said, it sucks."

"Yea, it does, and unfortunately you get used to the feeling. He's not upset with us, is he?"

"No, while he was trying to hide it, I really think he was amused by the whole thing." Sebastian told him before leaning over for a kiss. "But if my reaction was justified, are you prepared to handle whatever may come our way?"

"Absolutely, though since he's in Ohio and we're here, we don't have to worry about being dragged into court, at least not yet." Blaine teasingly replied. "I meant it when I said I was going into this with my eyes wide open. Too many times I wasn't prepared Bas, this isn't one of those times."

"I just don't want anything happening to you."

"It won't. While I tried to take a stand during our divorce, I wasn't in the right place mentally to hold my resolve regarding certain issues. I could only fight so much before being utterly exhausted."

"I know." Sebastian said as he reached forward and caressed his cheek. "The fact he tried to take advantage of that, made me despise him even more if that's possible."

"Clearly it was given things you said about him. Did your Dad say how long it would be till you heard back from him?"

"No just that it wouldn't be till after a meeting he had on the schedule."

"With that said, how about we take a bath as I could really use a good soak after last night."

"Sounds perfect."

While Blaine and Sebastian were clearly going to relax, Xavier was processing the fact that Mr. Jones was on his way to his office. It was rare that his assistant ever texted him, yet she clearly felt it was pertinent he get his message while on the phone. No sooner had he gotten off the phone with Sebastian, had he made his way into the outer office and found one of his partners waiting for him. "Let me guess, you took the call."

"I did, as you were on the phone and I was unsure who you were speaking to, as was Melissa, so I didn't want to risk interrupting." He told him, instantly taking their assistant out of the line of fire.

"Care to tell me what this is all about considering our day has barely started?"

"In brief, he called to let you know his client, didn't handle Blaine's performance last evening too well."

"It had to be more than that, as he was supposed to return to New York last night." After checking his watch, he told Melissa to come get him once the other parties arrived, to which she agreed before the two headed into his office. "What the hell is going on Thomas?"

"Before you get too worked up, know Mr. Hummel didn't create another public spectacle." Thomas said as the two sat down across from each other.

"First of all, why is he coming to see me. Secondly, how the hell does he even know what Blaine did last night given he and Sebastian are supposedly blocked on his devices."

"Those are questions I don't have answers for Xavier. All I know, is Mr. Jones flight was delayed last night and during that time he ended up getting a call that had him going back to Lima."

"That must've been one hell of a flight delay given what time Blaine performed last night."

"Mechanical issue." Thomas told him.

"Who called him back to Lima?"

"Mr. Hummel's therapist."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. What did your son-in-law do last night that sent his ex to his therapist at that hour?" Xavier checked his watch one more time before pulling up the video Sebastian had forwarded him courtesy of Jeff. Before a single word was sung, Xavier was pausing the video. "Sebastian joined him on stage?"

"Yes, and happened to be a song which very few had ever heard since Blaine wrote it for Sebastian." Just then Melissa knocked on the door letting him know the individuals he was meeting with had arrived. "Watch, listen, and you'll understand all too well why Mr. Hummel took issue with it." Xavier told him as he stood, re-buttoning his coat once he had. "Should Mr. Jones arrive while I'm still in my meeting…"

"I'll get him situated in an office as I have a feeling the two of you are going to have plenty to discuss considering how this matter has seemingly evolved since you got involved."

"I have a feeling you're correct." Xavier replied. "So much for a quiet Friday and possibly getting out of here early."

"And that there is where you made the mistake." Thomas said as he turned the monitor. "Good luck in your meeting, and I'll make sure Mr. Jones is made comfortable while he waits."

"I appreciate it, and Thomas, enjoy the performance."

"I'm sure I will."


	22. Chapter 22

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 22**

It was a little more than two hours later when Xavier emerged from his scheduled meeting, and made his way into a nearby office, directed there by Melissa. Upon making his way into the room, Mr. Jones rose to his feet to greet him. "Morning Carter, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Not at all, Xavier." Carter said in response. "Even if you had kept me waiting, I would've had no grounds to object given the impromptu nature of this meeting. I hope this isn't going to throw your schedule off."

"If it would've, Thomas never would've told you to come as he undoubtedly checked my schedule for the day with my assistant." Xavier replied as he took a seat across from him, setting his file on the table. "Shouldn't you be back in New York by now as there have already been multiple flights back."

"I should've, yet once I called one of the senior lawyers at the firm, she felt it best I stay and handle this situation in person." Carter told him as he sat back down, before handing him a folder. "I take it you're aware Blaine had a few special guests join him on stage last night." Xavier couldn't help but smile. "Silly question."

"No, it wasn't as I'm not always aware of what's going on in their lives, regardless of the fact we're discussing my son and son-in-law." Xavier said to him. "Particularly when it comes to what Blaine does during a performance. More often than not, I learn about these things either as they happen or shortly thereafter." Carter nodded. "I should've asked this earlier, but does Kurt know you're here speaking with me?"

"He does, and while he's not pleased about it given how he feels about you, but Burt essentially told him he needed to trust I'd act in his best interest."

"His reaction doesn't surprise me as he's had no issue stating how he feels regarding my presence in this case." Xavier said to him. "Now the big question, how did your client find out about this given the premiere part was invitation only?"

"The very question that came to my mind after receiving the call I did." Carter replied. "Mind you, Burt insisted he stay at their home last night in hopes of making sure he didn't shoot himself in the foot again."

"Well, he didn't vent on social media, so it's a start."

"That's only because Burt and Carole intervened." Carter told him.

"You've yet to answer my question Carter."

"Let's just say the program didn't account for everything."

"What didn't it account for?"

"The term of endearment Blaine's fans use when discussing Blaine and Sebastian as a couple."

"Seblaine." Xavier said, which clearly surprised Carter, yet he confirmed he was correct. "I might be older, but I'm not out of the loop on certain aspects of pop culture." He promptly added. "I should've made sure that term was on the list."

"No, I should've made sure it was, yet when I see the two of them it's not the first term that comes to mind."

"How did Burt find out about all this?"

"Heard Kurt throwing a fit, went to investigate and heard Blaine's voice when he entered the room. He then looked at the monitor and saw Blaine and Sebastian sitting next to one another on stage singing. Needless to say, Kurt didn't handle it well."

"So much for self-control."

"My sentiments exactly, as he had to clearly be searching the term."

"Now, what brings you here as I can't help but believe you have a purpose for wanting to meet with me?" Xavier said while making some notes to ensure he didn't forget little details when speaking with Sebastian and Blaine later.

"Before you ask, I already informed Miss Strauss as well as Judge Watkins office about what occurred as it would undoubtedly be in his therapist's report given he had to make a house call." Carter told him. "What I'm here to ask, is, do you think you can back me when I ask Judge Watkins not to throw him in lock up?"

It took quite a bit of control on Xavier's part not to laugh, as this was a moment his closeness to the case came into play. "That's a rather big request given what he's done, not to mention Julia will have a say in things as well."

"I know, but he needs help Xavier, help he won't get in jail."

"He has daily therapy, and it's not helping." Xavier stated causing Carter to rake his fingers through his hair in frustration since he knew it was true. "He's not taking it seriously as he feels there is nothing wrong with his behavior, feels…"

"Blaine's overreacting, I know." Carter said, before apologizing for interrupting. "I just firmly believe sending him to jail is simply going to further this feeling of unfairness he can't let go of."

"While I understand where you're coming from, the final call on that would-be Blaine's and Sebastian's, and, I highly doubt they'd be inclined to show him any leniency given what he's done."

"I get that, but, Blaine's already stated he wants to talk with him, try and settle this once and for all." Carter reminded him.

"That's an entirely different situation." Xavier told him. "This is an instance where he didn't go after Blaine and/or Sebastian publicly, he blatantly ignored what Judge Watkins told him. While they could make a statement, it's still Judge Watkins decision and he made it clear he has little patience left for Kurt's antics. Lest we forget the video from early yesterday of the tantrum he threw.

"That's precisely why I thought you could maybe get them to say something, as I feel they're the only two people's opinions Miss Strauss or Judge Watkins would even consider. I mean, at this point I…"

"You feel in over your head." When Carter merely looked at him, Xavier leaned back in his seat. "We've all been there, yet in these moments is when you have to dig deep, especially when your client is sabotaging himself."

"Miss Strauss told me something similar, last thing I expected, yet…"

"While I'm probably the last person you expected to hear that from, I don't hold you responsible for his actions. Kurt has proven time and again, he doesn't care what anyone has to say. It's why this issue isn't only being reviewed yearly since being put in place."

"Because he's been incapable of behaving since it was put in place." Carter said to him. "Just as this probably wouldn't have happened as quickly if he hadn't violated the terms of his divorce." He added. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel it was my last option Xavier, no matter how insane it sounds."

"You mean that the ex who he's essentially tormented is his only hope of staying out of jail."

"Essentially."

"Have you heard back from either office yet, as I have a feeling neither is not going to want to wait until next month to deal with this."

"No, but I know it's only a matter of time for the reason you stated." Carter replied. "Initially I wasn't even going to call his office, yet I was advised to get ahead of the situation on all fronts, even if it seems I'm betraying my client."

"Wise decision, particularly given how this has played out since its inception." Xavier told him. "Are you heading to the airport after this?"

"That's the plan, unless Kurt doesn't handle the news well and requests my presence. If that's the case, I'll be rescheduling my flight once again."

"For your sake, I hope you're heading straight to the airport from here. He should realize at this point, most of this situation is out of your control. You're basically doing damage control."

"I don't think that will ever be the case, as he feels I should be able to make this all go away."

"The closest this is going to get to going away, is when he learns Blaine wants nothing to do with him and stops obsessing over every little thing he does. Only then will we not find ourselves constantly in court."

"Something he's been told ample times, yet here we are." Carter said as he began to pack up his things. "Should they agree to help, do you think it would be possible for them to make their statements in person?"

"That would depend on when the hearing is, they are going away shortly after Sebastian graduates."

"I shouldn't be surprised given I did the same thing after I graduated, needed to decompress before one starts studying again." Carter told him as he rose from his seat. "Thank you again for agreeing to meet with me, or thank your partner for me for setting this up. I truly felt it was best we have this conversation in person."

"You are quite welcome, and I will let Thomas know you appreciate what he did." Xavier said once he was standing. "Just remember, not all cases are going to be like this one."

"I know, though it's something I have to constantly remind myself of." Carter replied. "Do you believe you'll be at the next court hearing or will Mr. Douglass be there?"

"Depends on when it is, along with what Blaine and Sebastian may have to say."

"Understood, again, thank you for taking the time to speak with me today." Carter said as he extended his hand, which Xavier took and shook.

"Not a problem." Xavier told him as they headed towards the door as he was going to walk him out. "Just remind your client, this is all his own doing, we're merely reacting."

"That's something I've had to say more than I care to admit." Carter replied. "Should anything else come up that I feel you need to know, I'll be in touch."

"Very well. Have a safe flight Carter."

"Thank you."

Once he was gone, Xavier turned to look at Melissa. "Call Julia Strauss at the New York District Attorney's office regarding the case against Kurt Hummel."

"Yes Mr. Smythe, I'll transfer the call to your office once I reach her." Melissa replied before tilting her head. "Are Sebastian and Blaine going to be alright?"

"Yes, though that's not a call I'm looking forward to making."

"Would you like me to call them after Miss Strauss?"

"No, that's a call I'll handle personally since right now Patrick and Kate are visiting with them. This isn't necessarily a call I want to make while they're there."

"Understandable." Melissa said in response. "Is there anything else you need me to do right now Mr. Smythe?"

"When you have a chance, go to the records room and bring me the file on Blaine's divorce. There are some issues I want to refresh my memory regarding."

"Yes Mr. Smythe."

While this was happening inside the office, Mr. Jones was making his way out to his rental car from where he'd make his call to Kurt. After getting situated, he took out his phone to make the call, one he hoped would end with him making the short drive to the airport to head home. He was preparing to leave a message when Kurt finally answered. "I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

"You're not as my Dad felt it best I stay home today." Kurt told him. "Felt I wasn't in the best state to be dealing with people all day."

"Probably a good idea." Mr. Jones replied. "Mind if I ask what you're doing today?"

"Nothing until my scheduled therapist's appointment, and then onto community service. No different from any other day besides going to work. But mind you, I have to work an extended shift tomorrow to help make up for it since others had to cover for me today."

"Given how you were when I left you, I'd say it's a small price to pay. How are you feeling?"

"Fear not, I'm not yelling or throwing things any longer."

"Kurt, that's not what I meant."

"I think you all overreacted to my outburst last night. You all act as though I'm not supposed to be fazed by things they do. Last night they basically admitted everything I ever accused Blaine of."

"Just because they sang a song which lyrically implied they were been destined for each other, doesn't mean Blaine had an affair with Sebastian while the two of you were married." Mr. Jones told him, hiding his frustration as he did so. "The most it implied, was the connection between the two."

"One Blaine said didn't exist!" No sooner did Kurt respond, did Carter regret giving his opinion. "So, what did that bastard's father have to say?"

"Kurt!"

"I'd apologize, but we both know it would be a lie, so what did he have to say?"

"He'll talk to them, but promised no guarantees, much as I told you. Neither Blaine nor Sebastian have any reason to ask the court for leniency regarding your behavior."

"But I didn't post about them."

"Kurt, you do realize that little tantrum you threw Thursday morning which made it online, went viral, counts as talking badly about them, therefore violating the terms of your divorce." Carter reminded him. "It's simply a matter to what extent it's viewed by Miss Strauss and Judge Watkins. Much as I hate saying this, you should probably be prepared to be called to stand before Judge Watkins relatively soon."

"No, as I'm not due back there for a month."

"That was if you behaved. Judge Watkins made it clear, in no uncertain terms he was going to be watching you closely due to the attention the premiere would gather." He told Kurt. "Kurt, behaving during this last week would've been seen as you making strides in their eyes given the spotlight on Blaine this week."

"Maybe someone should've told Blaine not to act like a total jack-ass then! His attitude yesterday morning was no better than when he tried to make a point back in high school after he accused me of cheating on him." Kurt told him. "When what I was doing, was no different than what he was doing with his constant texting with Sebastian."

"Yet, you married him in the end."

"My mistake." Kurt replied as he flipped channels in hopes of finding something to watch.

"You fought the divorce Kurt."

"Why do you keep throwing this all back at me, I didn't do anything…"

"Don't alright, as I know more than enough of the dirty details related to this case. So, don't try and claim innocence with me." Carter stated rather firmly. "That attitude right there, is what got you in this situation. Did you even care what Blaine was doing with his life until you heard he was starting to make his name around town?"

"I don't see why that matters."

"You just proved my point for me." He said, and then heard Kurt gasp as he was clearly surprised by what was said to him. "I won't even get into how you reacted upon seeing him with Sebastian the first time."

"Smythe provoked me."

"Not according to the witness accounts. Again, I know what happened Kurt, you can't spin this on me. Now, for the foreseeable future, stay away from anything online or television related to Blaine, and/or Blaine and Sebastian."

"So, nothing new."

"No, I'm stressing this as all eyes are on you now and the last thing you can afford is to screw up again."

"So, you're saying, I'm not entitled to an opinion then."

"No, you're entitled to an opinion, just not a public one pertaining to the Anderson-Smythes." Carter paused for only a moment before continuing. "Also, if you had thoughts of going to see _Hidden Agenda_ s, change them as it's the last thing you should be seeing on it's opening weekend."

"You can't be serious, now I can't do what I want?"

"Kurt, you need to stay away from anything that might possibly set you off. Going to a movie starring Blaine's brother, with music by Blaine, is high risk for setting you off."

"How would you know, have you seen it?"

"No, but I've read enough reviews to know you need to stay away from it for now."

"Fine." Kurt replied. "How long before I know if I'm going to be summoned back to New York?"

"Honestly, I don't know. A lot of it depends on how busy Judge Watkins and Miss Strauss are today. It could be before days end, or it might not be until early next week."

"That's not fair."

"There's not much more I can say on the matter Kurt, it's all in their hands now. We simply have to be prepared either way." Carter told him. "Kurt, take this time to try and figure out why you reacted the way you did, honestly."

"Don't you think I'm trying?"

"Depends on the moment, as sometimes you seem to understand the seriousness of what's going on, others, not so much. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, just go back to New York." Kurt replied. "Will you be calling me if I have to go back or will I be hearing from my probation officer?"

"They'll most likely contact me, but it's possible they contact him. I'll get in touch with the ADA once I get back to New York, and continue to follow-up till a decision has been made. Until then…"

"Stay out of trouble, I know."

"Make a conscious effort Kurt, please."

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask. I'll be in touch."

"Alright." No sooner did the call end, did Kurt toss his phone onto the couch beside him. It was already bad enough he'd gotten a lecture from his Dad, he didn't need the mini one he'd just received from his lawyer. Regardless of what the others had said to him, he felt he was justified in getting pissed about Blaine's actions throughout the week. He knew as well as anyone, how Blaine expressed himself through his music, and his music choices spoke volumes, volumes which he didn't want to hear.


	23. Chapter 23

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 23**

Xavier's decision to make the call to Blaine and Sebastian proved to be the right one, as the probability would've been high of her calling just as Patrick and Kate arrived. "Has the overall sensation of last night passed yet?" Sebastian asked them shortly after they were inside.

"Not really." Kate told him before looking around, making Sebastian chuckle.

"If you're looking for Blaine, he's out back talking with Vincent." Sebastian replied as they started making their way downstairs so they could head out as well. "It seems the response from Blaine's performance last night sparked plenty of interest."

"I wonder why." Patrick teased, which had Sebastian look back at him with a mischievous smile. "You clearly knew what he was planning even though you acted surprised."

"I did, as we had to work a few things out given certain lines." Sebastian told them. "Along with figuring out our harmonies as the way it was arranged for our wedding, was different due to who was singing. Not to mention Blaine wanted to make sure it had a similar feel as to when he first sang it to me."

"It was truly lovely Sebastian." Kate said to him. "There wasn't a person we spoke with afterwards that didn't comment on it. Your voices blended perfectly."

"Credit B, as he arranged it."

"True, yet in the end it was still your voices coming together." Patrick added before Sebastian reached for the door handle. "Are you sure we should be intruding?"

"Up until the bell rang, I was out there with them." Sebastian told them. "Right now, Vincent is trying to convince my ever-stubborn husband to do something he's not interested in doing." Kate couldn't help but giggle. "You know I'm not over-exaggerating, B's stubborn."

"Trust me, I know, he's no different than his father." Instantly Patrick looked at her. "You know it's true dear, yet I love you both."

"Geez, thanks, I think." Patrick replied. "I think it's best we head out then, at least that way I'll get some back-up from my stubborn son." This time, Sebastian couldn't refrain from laughing.

Once they made their way outside, Blaine and Vincent paused long enough so that Blaine could greet his parents. "Should I bother asking why I was hearing laughter coming from the kitchen?" Blaine asked as Sebastian slipped his arm around him.

"Your husband and mother were teaming up against me." Patrick said, causing Blaine to cock his eyebrow while looking at his Mom and husband. "Sebastian mentioned how stubborn you are and…"

"Mom pointed out I'm very much your son in that regard." Blaine finished for him to which he nodded. "It is true."

"So, you're who I should blame for his stubborn streak." Vincent chimed in, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright." Patrick told him, clearly not bothered by Vincent speaking up. "And yes, I'm mostly to blame, but his Mom has quite the stubborn streak as well. What is it that has him acting this way if you don't mind me asking?"

"Blaine." Vincent said as the five of them went take their seats. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

"I'll do it." Blaine replied and as he did, felt Sebastian's arm slip over the back of the loveseat they were on. "My label wants to release _You and Me_ , with me and Bas singing it after the response it garnered last night."

"I take it you don't want to do it." Kate said to which he nodded. "Any particular reason why as it's a beautiful song Blaine."

"Because it's our song."

"Yet you performed it." Patrick stated, something he'd already heard from Vincent. "It's out there now son."

"I'm well aware of that. All the buzz around it is doing is making me second guess my decision to perform it."

"Blaine, there wouldn't be the buzz around it if people didn't like it." Kate told him.

"Do they, or are they taken by the fact we sang it?" His response had them looking at Vincent. "Don't, as we're essentially rehashing the conversation we've already had. He's assured me it's not the reason."

"Yet, he doesn't believe me."

"Do you blame him, I mean, the timing is a bit questionable." Sebastian added. "Did the label want the song after B recorded it for our wedding?"

"They did." Vincent told him. "But respected the fact Blaine wanted to keep it personal, but…"

"It all changed because I was stupid enough to share a moment." Blaine muttered, and soon felt Sebastian's lips against his temple. "It's true Bas, I only have myself to blame for this mess. I mean, my label has given me more freedom than I ever imagined, I…"

"No, you are not going to do this unless it's something you absolutely want to do." Sebastian stated, causing Patrick and Kate to exchange a look, loving how supportive Sebastian was being in the moment. "You own the song B, no one else so they can't force you to do it." Blaine proceeded to glance up at him. "I read your contract Killer, there isn't much they can force you to do if you don't want."

"Is that true Vincent?" Patrick asked.

"Sebastian's correct. What if I could sweeten the deal I already presented you, would you reconsider?"

"Honestly?" Vincent nodded. "It would have to be something pretty incredible for me to change my mind." When he smiled, Sebastian tilted his head.

"You already have something in mind, don't you?" Sebastian said to him.

"I do, but I need to run it by his label first as they have to okay it first. Though considering how badly they want to put this out there, I think they'll approve." Vincent told him. "You'll sing, right Sebastian?"

"If this is something B agrees to do, then yes, I'll happily join him."

"That's all I needed to confirm." Vincent said before getting up. "I'm going to get going, as I don't want to intrude any further on your time together. I'll show myself out. Enjoy your weekend everyone, and Blaine, I'll be in touch."

From that moment, it wasn't long till Vincent disappeared into the house leaving the four of them alone. With Vincent gone, Blaine looked over at his parents who were looking at them. "Just so you know, he was here for about an hour before you arrived, so you didn't chance him off." He then reached over for his glass of iced tea. "I was half-expecting Cooper and Whitney to come with you."

"They wanted to, but Cooper and the rest of the cast had a public appearance to make this morning." Kate told them. "They're hoping to be able to swing by once he finishes up as it's rare we're all in the same place. Though, we will all be seeing one another again in a little more than a month."

"True, but things will be a bit more hectic then." Blaine added before tilting his head back to press a kiss along Sebastian's jaw. "Are you going to tiptoe around the issue or are we handling this directly?" He said, catching his parents off guard. "I know you're concerned about my new attitude, but seriously, there's nothing to be worried about." The subtle cock of Sebastian's eyebrow at the statement didn't go unnoticed by Patrick or Kate.

"Considering the tantrum Kurt threw after your performance yesterday morning, we beg to differ." Patrick told him. "While we love seeing you so, comfortable, we can't help but feel…"

"I'm playing a dangerous game, I get it, but you need to trust me."

"Well forgive us if we have a problem with that." Kate chimed in. "We love you Blaine, and the last thing we want is for anything to happen to you."

"So instead, you'd prefer I cower for the mere chance I could upset him."

"No, she didn't say anything of that nature B, just that they're concerned." Sebastian promptly replied while running his fingers through his curls, knowing it soothed him. The last thing he wanted was for this situation to spiral out of control knowing Blaine had an answer for every possible response/concern they may have. "Their feelings aren't much different from mine when we first discussed this."

"So I was correct, there's more going on than meets the eye." Patrick stated and they each nodded. "Care to fill us in?" Blaine looked up at Sebastian who smiled, before giving him a kiss. "Blaine."

"Fine, but let me finish before you saying anything and, know nothing you say is going to change my mind, as Bas has tried." He said and his parents nodded. "I'll give you the short version behind my reasoning. How is it we're to know exactly where we stand regarding everything going on with Kurt, if don't live my life on my terms?" Again, Patrick and Kate nodded as his opening statement spoke volumes. "I'm always going to be protective of the life I share with Bas, but that doesn't mean I need to downplay the importance he plays in my life. I mean, by not doing or saying what's in my heart, Kurt wins all over again and I refuse to let him have a say in my life anymore."

"We don't want that either." Patrick told him, yet before saying anything else, he stopped as they'd promised Blaine they'd allow him to finish.

"Taking control of this aspect of my life, feels better than you can possibly imagine. He's had control for too long, and I'm done standing by, allowing it to happen. So, if that has me asserting myself more than people are accustomed to, they're going to need to adapt because I'm not changing." Blaine said to them. "If you think about it, the only times I've not been overly opinionated, is when things are amiss in my personal life."

"You Dad actually said something similar to me when he felt a drastic shift in your behavior when..."

"When I was married to Kurt." Blaine finished as she couldn't quite get the words out, and Kate nodded. "Yet he didn't push me, simply assured me he'd be there whenever I needed him, without judgment. It was what I needed at that time and once I figured things out for myself, there was no turning back. In that moment, is when Kurt lost the power he had over me and…"

"By not putting yourself out there fully, you feel you've let him regain it." Patrick said and Blaine smiled. "When you put it that way, all of this makes a lot more sense."

"I told him the same thing." Sebastian added before pulling Blaine a bit closer. "It's not an easy adjustment, but he's doing the right thing, no matter how nerve-wracking it may be at times. He needs to remind Hummel, this is his life now and nothing he says or does changes it."

"Which is why I'm so adamant about making it clear ot him, I won't stand for him coming after Bas. It's one thing to come after me, but honestly, this time around Bas is innocent in all this."

"Thanks for the clarification Killer." Sebastian teased before kissing him. "Strange as it sounds, he's right for outside of standing up for us, I haven't done anything to him."

"I take it making things clear to him, is why you asked for your car to be ready?" Patrick said.

"Yes, as didn't feel at that time either you or Mom would approve. Hell, I never intended to tell either of you, yet with everything that's happened this week, Bas convinced me it was best I explain myself, and he was right. I understand your concerns, I do, it's just, this is something I have to do whether you agree with it or not."

"We're all for you standing up for yourself, and Sebastian, we simply hope you're prepared for the possible backlash from Kurt." Kate said to him. "It's not secret how he feels."

"I know, and yes, I'm, we're prepared for it." Blaine replied. "He's going to have to learn to accept he has no say in how I live my life and if he doesn't, he can deal with the consequences."

"You seem more confident than ever before, what changed?" Patrick asked, clearly proud of the stand Blaine was making.

"I can't say it was one particular thing, but knowing what we want out of our life together plays a big part in it." Blaine said in response. "This has gone on for too long, and I'm partially to blame for it, hence why it's up to me to put an end to it."

"Not that we don't trust you, but shouldn't you let Xavier handle this?"

"I've spoken with Xavier about this Dad, and he understands why I feel it's best this comes from me and no one else. I mean, more than once in court Kurt's accused me of being unable to speak for myself and letting Bas fight my battles, it has to stop."

"Outside of the obvious reason, bring kids, got you so determined?" Kate asked him.

"Not accepting my vague explanation, huh Mom?" She shook her head, which didn't surprise him. "We can't be dealing with all this still when Bas is establishing himself as a lawyer, it'll be a distraction. While I don't doubt he can deal with all the outside noise but, others might not want him or trust him given the upheaval in his personal life. And much as we try to keep to this to ourselves, some things are impossible to keep out of the press given who he's married to." While he was talking, a text came through on Sebastian's phone, one he wasn't quite sure how to feel about.

 **Text or call me when it's a good time for us to resume our conversation, and make sure Blaine's able to join us.**

"Is everything alright Sebastian?" Patrick asked, noticing a change in his demeanor after he checked his phone.

"Yea, just have a lot on my mind with finals next week." While it was a logical explanation, Patrick didn't quite buy it, yet chose not to push, at least in that moment. He wasn't the only one buying the response, as Blaine looked at him and Sebastian merely tightened his hold around him. "Now, is it possible to change the subject, as any talk of Hummel really dampens my mood."

"Of course." Kate told him as even she felt a shift in all of them once the conversation turned to Blaine's epiphany. "How are you feeling knowing you'll be done with school in a matter of days?"

"Relieved, though I know it's not the end of the studying I'll be doing." Sebastian replied. "The firm I've been working at already has me enrolled in a bar exam prep class. Although I'll be working, a majority of my time during the day will be devoted to studying. You see, they have a track record of having their law school hires pass the bar on the first go and in the top percentage." When Kate smiled, Sebastian cocked his head. "What is it?"

"I recall something similar in a movie."

"I told him the same thing." Blaine chimed in. "I then told him he has nothing to worry about given his grades throughout law school. I have no doubt he's going to exceed."

"Are you taking the first available test of the latter?" Patrick asked.

"The first, that way everything from school is still fresh in my mind." Sebastian replied. "Now, if this was last year, I would've waited given we got married and that time with B deserved my full attention."

"What are you going to be doing once Sebastian starts a more normal routine dear?" Kate asked.

"My schedule won't change much aside from adjusting to his new schedule. I'll have rehearsals to attend, shows to perform, and in between all that, working on my follow-up album." Blaine told her. "All in all, our life won't change too much which at this point is needed given how erratic the past year or so has been."

"Do you have all your flight plans and hotel reservations made for Cooper's wedding?"

"That's all taken care of, but…"

"But what?" Patrick asked with a look Blaine knew all too well.

"Before you freak out, Coop already knows, I'm performing the Friday night before."

"What?" Kate exclaimed. "This is your brother's wedding Blaine."

"I know Mom, and well, I freaking performed the day before and after my own wedding. Some things can't be helped." As he answered, Patrick attempted to calm her down. "Cooper's fine with it, so is Whitney."

"Guess that explains why rehearsal is happening early Friday." Kate said, already a bit calmer than moments prior. "It couldn't be avoided?"

"Not really. I gave Vincent my list of non-negotiable dates and he worked with it. If they wanted me for an East Coast festival, he probably would've said no, but given I was already going to be in LA it was do-able." While he spoke, Sebastian took his phone out once again to pull up the advertisement for the show to show them.

"You're headlining?" Patrick said as he looked at Sebastian's phone.

"Yes. Look at it this way, now people aren't going to think twice about me being in LA. Coop's wedding can more easily fly under the radar. And considering all the new attention he's been receiving due to the movie, it's probably a good thing."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Kate told him.

"It's okay, I sort of expected it. With careers such as mine and Coop's, you're going to have to get used to untraditional schedules, preferably sooner rather than later." Blaine said as he reached over and took her hand. "Think about it Mom, he's going to be doing PR up until the week before they get married. Yet much as Bas went with the crazy flow, Whitney's doing the same as they know deep in our hearts, we'd rather be with them."

"He's right as I spoke with Whitney about this very subject." Sebastian added. "She and I, much like Jeff and myself are in unique situations no one else really understands or comprehends. Which is the very reason I told her to never hesitate to reach out. While it's nice to have your friends keeping you company, nothing beats talking to someone who gets how you're feeling without having to explain yourself. Someone who tells you it's not selfish to want him home or to even be angry, yet at the same time reminds you, you're not the only one feeling that way." Blaine then stretched to give him a kiss.

"I love you so much, as not just anyone would've been able to deal with everything you've had to deal with since we've been together. You're the biggest reason for my clarity Bas." Suddenly in that moment, Patrick and Kate felt as though they were intruding on the two. So without a word uttered, they quietly got up and made their way into the house to give the two some time together.

Once inside, Patrick took ahold of Kate's hand. "Uneasy as we are about this, Blaine's motive isn't about payback, it's…"

"About protecting his family." Kate said as she reached up with her other hand to caress his cheek. "Wonder where he gets that from?" She then kissed him. "It's a trait of yours I wholly admire. There's nothing you won't do for your family, clearly the same goes for Blaine. We simply have to trust, he knows what he's doing."

"Given Xavier's in the loop, I feel a whole lot better about whatever he's got in store for Kurt." Patrick said. "And knowing our son, it's going to be one hell of a statement considering his current demeanor."

* * *

Just a heads up, the next chapter won't be going up until next Friday as due to numerous family obligations during the next week, I can't guarantee the usual schedule and don't want to leave anyone wondering what's going on. Enjoy and have a good week!


	24. Chapter 24

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 24**

Knowing Patrick and Kate were spending time with them, Xavier wasn't surprised by the fact he didn't hear back from Sebastian till he was home for the day. Just when he was about to ask where Blaine was, he saw him sit down beside Sebastian. After asking about their day, Sebastian was quick to turn the conversation given it had been on his mind since they spoke earlier in the morning. "Although you told me I had nothing to worry about, I have a feeling you might not have been forthright with me." Sebastian said to him. "So Dad, what pulled you from our conversation?" Considering how well Sebastian knew his Dad, his facial expression spoke volumes regarding what occurred. "I knew it, Hummel pulled another freaking stunt!" Yet before he could get too worked up, Blaine rubbed his thigh gently to help calm him down.

"Given you didn't ask Sebastian to call you back immediately, I'm presuming whatever he did, he didn't go off the deep-end this time." Blaine said to him. "I feel confident saying that given neither Jennifer or any of our friends called, the matter was contained in a sense. Hell, Vincent was here this morning and the topic of Kurt never came up."

"Well, your presumption is correct Blaine." Xavier told them. "Hence why I didn't feel it necessary to speak with the two of you immediately afterwards. Needless to say, he saw your duet and he was none too happy about it."

"Wouldn't have expected otherwise." Sebastian replied. "But how did he even see it given what Judge Watkins ordered? I thought he couldn't search either of our names."

"He can't, but one thing wasn't taken into consideration, the ship name Blaine's fans have for the two of you." Almost instantly Blaine's eyes widened. "Relax, it's already been rectified so he won't be able to search the term Seblaine again." Hearing Xavier say it, made the two of them laugh. "I much prefer seeing the two of you like this."

"Don't get used to it, at least in the moment as I can't knock the feeling there is more to this than you've said." Sebastian said in response. "What don't we know Dad?"

"The reason I got off the phone with you this morning is, Melissa informed me that Mr. Jones was on his way to speak with me."

"Excuse me, what the hell was Carter doing in Ohio?" Sebastian blurted out before Blaine could even react. "Dad."

"Carter came to town on Thursday to ensure Kurt knew all eyes were on him due to the premiere. Unfortunately for him, he arrived after Blaine's morning performance." Xavier told him. "While I wasn't privy to all the details of the conversation, it was essentially an in-person reminder of what was on the line for him."

"Doesn't explain why he was still there today."

"Bas, let your Dad finish." Blaine said as he rubbed his thigh gently as it was doing everything in his own power to not react in a similar manner to his husband.

Once Sebastian apologized to his Dad, Xavier continued, telling them why Carter was still in Ohio. While the two listened intently, the tone of the conversation changed the instant Blaine busted out in laughter after hearing Carter's request. Sebastian looked at his husband, and then at his Dad before looking back at Blaine who was still laughing. "I think you have B's response to the request Dad, and he speaks for the two of us. What the hell was Carter thinking, asking us to speak on Hummel's behalf?"

"He was doing his job Sebastian, but he knew his request was a long shot as neither of you have a reason to ask for leniency on his part."

"Damn right we don't." Blaine said while catching his breath. "If anything, we have every reason to ask the opposite given what he's put us through." He then took a sip of the glass of scotch he'd brought with him for the each of them. "The fact our duet bothered him so much, reinforces how screwed up he really is. I mean, we've been apart longer than we were together."

"Which is probably why Carter made the request." Sebastian replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "While I understand it, leniency in this matter isn't going to help. He needs to get it through his thick skull, we're married and nothing he says or does is going to change that. The only thing his behavior does, is reinforce the need for the order. As when it comes to B, he's incapable of letting go of him whether that's due to love or at least his belief of what love is, hatred, or jealous of him."

"I can't argue with a word either of you said, though I'd add Blaine's success to the mix given where Kurt's life stands, both professionally and personally." Xavier told them causing Sebastian to tilt his head in response. "I'm referring to the fact Blaine's personally life isn't a mess, he's happy, and has clearly moved on."

"Well until he found out I was making a name for myself and then learning I was with Bas, he had a life too. He's the one who sabotaged it, he's got no one else to blame for this mess other than himself, regardless of what he says."

"B's right, he's responsible for the mess his life has become." Sebastian added. "What's going to happen now since he in a sense, violate Judge Watkins order?"

"Right now we're playing a waiting game, as Judge Watkins had a full docket today, and Miss Strauss was in court." Xavier told them. "Considering what was stated just last week to Kurt, I have a feeling he's going to be called back to New York to address what happened."

"Are we going to have to go?" Blaine asked.

"I honestly don't know, but to cover our bases, I left word Sebastian has finals next week which he can't miss." While he spoke, Sebastian raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I know this isn't what either of you wanted to hear, but I didn't want you being caught off-guard. Right now, I want you, Sebastian, to focus on your finals and let me handle this."

"Easier said than done Dad, especially if B has to appear in court without me."

"Should Blaine's presence be requested, I'll make sure I'm there with him, otherwise Mr. Douglass will handle this matter given your mother and I are coming to town for graduation." Xavier said and could tell his words didn't appease his son. "Try not to think the worst Sebastian."

"Given what Hummel's done, hard not to considering his track record."

"We'll get through this like everything else Bas, together." Blaine assured him.

"Yet we wouldn't be together if the hearing is held while I'm taking a final. And while I love your new resolve, I…you know what, forget it."

"You're afraid I'm going to shut down around him."

"Guilty as charged."

"I'm afraid of that too Bas, but I have to confront those fears, whether it's in court before Judge Watkins…"

"Or when you go to confront him in Lima, I know."

"What's your concern Sebastian as I know you've stated you support Blaine meeting with him although you wished he wouldn't?"

"In a courtroom, B will behave himself, simply because of where he's at, it gives Hummel an unfair advantage given he doesn't give a damn about where he is." Sebastian replied while taking ahold of Blaine's hand. "In private, B will lose his filter, putting them on more equal footing. Change that, it gives B the advantage."

"That's actually a logical response." Xavier said to him. "Once I have more information, I will get in touch with you. Until then, try not to dwell on it. I really hope this information doesn't ruin your weekend."

"We won't let it." Blaine confidently replied. "I mean, we've got nothing to worry about since we did nothing wrong." When Sebastian looked at him, Blaine responded with a kiss.

"Normally I'm the one overtly confident, I like it."

"What can I say, you inspire me." He then kissed him again before turning his focus back to the camera. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, as I like seeing the two of you happy, especially given the news I shared." Xavier told them. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me."

"Will do." Sebastian replied. "Thanks again for handling this Dad, we truly appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go as I promised my lovely wife I'd take her to the movies tonight, and I'm not going to break that promise to her."

"Enjoy, talk to you later Dad. Love to you and Mom."

"Will do, love you both, take care!"

Once the screen changed, Sebastian pulled Blaine up onto his lap and then wrapped his arms around him. "How is it you're keeping such a clear perspective on all this while my mind keeps going to the worst case scenario? I mean, it wasn't that long ago our roles were reversed." Blaine smiled before taking another sip of his scotch and then putting it down.

"Part of that comes from me having a new perspective on the situation, the other, you're more stressed than you realize." Blaine softly said to him while slipping a hand around his head to run his fingers through the hair there. "So, the thought of not being able to be with me should we go to court because of finals, adds another layer to things. It's one of the few times you're unable to juggle everything that's going on. With that said, it's only right I'm the one that's stepping up given it's because of me we're in this mess."

"No, we're in this mess because Hummel simply can't accept you've moved on." Sebastian told him. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he had someone watching you back when you were still at NYADA, giving him updates. And if you were alone and somewhat miserable, he was happy. In a sick way, he felt if he couldn't have you, he felt no one should, then you showed up at my door and everything changed, you got your spark back."

"On different fronts." Blaine replied, and Sebastian smiled. "For as much as I'd dealt with what I'd been through, you got through to me on levels my therapist couldn't. You were able to tap into that part of me, he couldn't."

"Simply because I know you in ways he doesn't." The next thing he felt was a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm not going to lie B, I don't like any of this, no matter how my Dad tries to play it. I don't trust him."

"Neither do I, but there isn't much we can do. We need to let this situation play out, before I take matters into my own hands." Blaine then pressed his forehead against his. "You should know, Sam's agreed to meet me in Lima, so I won't be alone."

"Wait, I thought Scott was going."

"He is, but I figured you'd like it better if there was someone else there with me. There's a line Scott can't cross, but for Sam, the line is different."

"It should be me at your side."

"I know, and I wish you'd be able to, but we need to be careful so as not to sabotage your career before it even begins."

"While I know you're right, doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know, as does Sam."

"I'm going to want to talk with him before the you go."

"He'll be waiting for us at my parents once we arrive, then once that matter is settled, we'll be off on vacation."

"Now that's something I'd rather talk about, as I'm looking forward to seeing you in next to nothing."

"And here I thought you preferred me in nothing."

"I do, but you can't really do that on all beaches. Plus, I don't want anyone else seeing how incredibly sexy you are, you're mine and mine alone."

"All yours, just as you're all mine."

"Yours." Sebastian then pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you so much."

"And I love you. What do you say we take this somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

"What do you have in mind?" Once Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows, Blaine laughed. "Like you'd object."

"You're right, I wouldn't, but not quite yet. Instead, how about we make our way outside and enjoy the beautiful night before it gets too muggy to do so."

"Sounds perfect."

Although neither of them were necessarily thrilled by what was happening, particularly because of the timing, they intended to keep their promise to not let it ruin their weekend. The same couldn't be said for others involved, particularly Carter who happened to be at brunch on Saturday when he received the call. Since he was with family, he made a point of leaving the table before replying, not wanting a lecture from either his Mom or Aunt had he answered it. He was still outside on the deck when Hunter made his way out to join him, two Bloody Marys in hand.

Once Carter slipped his phone back into his pocket, he promptly took the drink from Hunter and took a sip. "Thank you, how'd you know I'd need that?"

"I've seen that look on your face more often than I care to admit over the past several months." Hunter told him.

"You know we can't talk about this Hunter." Carter said as he leaned against the railing around the deck, and then looking out onto the water.

"We can't talk details, but considering you got a call that put you in this type of mood on a Saturday, it's not good."

"You could say that again." He then looked inside and saw his wife talking with Kimberly. "Not quite how today was supposed to go, today is supposed to be a celebration."

"It still is." Hunter replied while trying to tone down his smile as he knew his own wife was eager to share their own happy news. "To take a page out of Sebastian's and Blaine's book, don't let his crap creep into other facets of your life."

"Easier said than done. This case wasn't supposed to monopolize so much of my time. Hell, I was pulled off other cases because of how often he's had me in court." Carter said to him. "And once again, I'm going to need to rearrange my schedule because he doesn't fucking listen!"

"Wait, you were just in court with him."

"Why do you think I'm so frustrated." Hunter couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks for the support Hunter." The sarcasm practically dripping in Carter's response

"You know I support you, I just love that Blaine was able to get under his skin so badly. If you'd seen him when he and Sebastian first got together, you'd understand where I'm coming from." Hunter told him. "You know I'm not known for showing my compassion, yet even my heart broke the night he first confronted them together. In that moment, there was no denying the depths of the hell he'd gone through."

"Trust me, I'm aware of the depths of what he went through due to matters which have not only been filed with the court, but occurred in court." Carter said to him. "Damn it Hunter, if it was my choice I never would've taken him on as a client, but wasn't my call. Unfortunately, when you're a first or even second year associate, you essentially do as you're told."

"I'm sorry, I know that, it's just, this whole situation gets me so frustrated."

"Join the club, although it's probably for different reasons."

"Probably, but I'm sure some of the things which frustrate me, frustrate you as well. But you crossed a line when you went after Sebastian about the suicide attempt."

"I was going off what Kurt told me, but I should've known better than to fully trust him since he's been less than forthright with me. For the record, I let him have it for misleading me as he made me look like a fool."

"Good." Hunter told him. "So, when are you due back in court?"

"Wednesday afternoon." It only took one look at his cousin to know he wasn't happy. "What?"

"What time?"

"Does it matter?"

"If it didn't, I wouldn't have asked."

"Two o'clock."

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, besides Sebastian's going to be in the midst of his biggest final at that time."

"With who?"

"Our favorite professor." Hunter replied sarcastically, as he knew Carter would know precisely who he was referring to. "The last thing he needs is to be distracted during it."

"There's nothing I can do Hunter, as I'm sure we were squeezed into Judge Watkins schedule."

"Does Blaine have to appear?"

"I, I don't know. Outside of the date and time, I was told the rest of the pertinent material would be on my desk when I arrive Monday morning."

"Come on Carter, would Blaine presence be necessary?"

"While I wouldn't object to questioning him regarding his motives behind his recent song selection." Carter replied. "But at the same time his presence would merely antagonize Kurt even more, causing him to be even more less likely to listen to me." Hearing Hunter laugh, didn't surprise him in the slightest. "If I was in your shoes, I'd probably laugh too. This whole thing is absurd on so many levels. If he simply followed the guidelines set forth before him, these constant court appearances wouldn't be happening."

"I heard Xavier mentioned that to him."

"He did, quite gracefully too." He then took another sip of his drink. "I was really hoping to not hear back from the ADA's office until Monday."

"Why, so your weekend wouldn't be tainted by one of his tantrums?"

"No comment."

"In all seriousness, I'm sorry you're having to deal with his crap as I know it's not easy, especially today."

"Do you know how hard it was keeping this from everyone, I mean…" Once he got flustered, Hunter put a hand on his shoulder. "I guess this is what I get for choosing to be a lawyer, huh?"

"No, this is what you get for having a client who refuses to listen, there's a difference. Most listen, because they know you're doing your best to help them, but Kurt, he only sees things one way, his."

"For someone that doesn't know him well, you understand him."

"All it takes is a few conversations with those that were friends with him, to get it."

"The same people who've cut him out of their lives."

"Yes, and he brought that all on himself. I mean, Rachel was still friends with him till she found out the truth regarding what he did, from there, she couldn't look at him without being disgusted. As for Santana, she saw the light a little sooner, as she knew Blaine wasn't the person he portrayed him as."

"I remember them broaching the topic during testimony, Rachel cried and…"

"Kurt called her out on faking it, I know, Thad was livid about it."

"I wasn't much better."

"You are doing a job, it's not personal and they all know it." Hunter said to him. "They also understand a bulk of your information comes from Hummel, at least commentary regarding certain situations."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now how about we go back inside, enjoy the rest of brunch, celebrate. Try not to think about work till you get home, your wife deserves at least that much. Then once you call and inform Hummel of what's going on, you go back to doting on your wife."

"I have prep to do."

"Prep which you cannot fully complete without the documents from the ADA's office, as you don't know which matters are going to be brought up."

"You're right."

"Of course I am, just because I'm younger, doesn't mean I'm not smarter."

"Watch it Hunter."

"Watch what?" Hunter teased, making Carter laugh. "Fine, I'll call it a draw."

"Fair enough." Carter then finished his drink, before looking back inside. "Thanks again for checking on me."

"Don't mention it, and good luck trying to rein in your client." Hunter proceeded to shoot him a wink before the two headed inside, knowing it was going to take more than luck for Kurt to not undermine Carter's actions.


	25. Chapter 25

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 25**

Once the news was relayed by the lawyers, the reactions of all parties involved were much as expected, especially since at least one of the Anderson-Smythes was to appear. Needless to say, it added another layer to the situation, as Carter knew their mere presence would irritate Kurt. All while Sebastian tried to convince his professor to allow him to take his final early, yet he was unwilling to bend since only one of them was required to attend. "I swear, this guy gets off on being an utter bastard!" Sebastian vented once again, pacing Blaine's studio on Tuesday evening as Blaine sat quietly behind his piano. "One would think a law professor would understand the importance of us showing a united front during court proceedings."

"He probably does, yet he's using the language against you, since it states only one of us has to be there." Blaine said calmly as they were essentially rehashing the same conversation they'd had the previous evening, though for that one he'd been equally frustrated. "I'd love nothing more for you to be there, but it's out of our control."

"Just in case you were wondering, as soon as I'm done, I'm heading to the courthouse."

"Bas."

"Don't alright, as it's my prerogative as your husband to be at your side, even if I'm late."

"Your Dad will be with me."

"My Dad has to watch what he says to Hummel, I don't!" Sebastian lamented. "You know as well as I, he's going to pull either the pity card or attempt some lame-ass apology. He's a glutton for punishment B!"

"True, yet I actually think he does it for sympathy." Blaine said while starting to play. "He gets to say how hard it is to see us together, or in this case singing, to try and garner empathy from others."

"He searched the moment out B."

"Never said he didn't, yet it's what he hopes to achieve even if others know he brought this on himself." Blaine continued. "It's something he's good at, as he knows sob stories get attention. The difference this time around, he's not the victim unlike when he and I initially met."

"Where did this perspective come from?"

"Remember, I try to see my therapist before having to face him in court. We spoke about his behavior quite a bit and what he hopes to garner from it." When Sebastian cocked his head, Blaine mirrored the response. "I went while you at your final, after rehearsal. I recall mentioning it to you last night over dinner, guess you were clearly more distracted than I realized." With that additional response, Sebastian walked towards him till he could sit beside him on the bench.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian replied, his tone much softer than it had been.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you've had plenty on your mind."

"Still." Blaine responded by turning his head to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I hate feeling this way."

"I know you do, which is why I want you to focus on your final and not what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Easier said than done." Sebastian told him while resting his head against his, without disturbing his play. "I wish we knew why they want one of us there. Even my Dad doesn't understand why since he was a bit vague regarding what he actually did."

"I do too, but I guess it's something that's going to have to wait till tomorrow." Blaine replied. "Given the nature of things, I doubt our presence is unwarranted."

"As do I, but what I'm uncomfortable with is they only feel the need for one of us to attend. Though, we've made it clear throughout this, we're on the same page regarding Hummel. And knowing my Dad, he probably mentioned I had finals this week, something all parties know can rarely be rescheduled."

"That's how I took it as well. It was a polite way of saying, Blaine, you have to be there, and Sebastian, if you don't have a final, you should be as well." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at his response. "That's more like it." He then kissed him once again. "Think, after tomorrow, you're done."

"I never expected time to fly the way it did."

"It might have something to do with the fact other things were happening." Blaine teased, causing Sebastian's smile to grow.

"Other things?" Blaine nodded. "You mean such as you." Again, he nodded. "Pretty confident of yourself, aren't you?"

"I have my moments."

"More often than not." Sebastian said while slipping an arm around his waist. "You showing up at my door, was the best type of whirlwind that could've happened to me."

"Whirlwind, huh?" This time around, Sebastian nodded. "It was pretty crazy at times, wasn't it?"

"You could say that, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Through all the ups and downs, there was no other place I'd rather be than at your side."

"I hate that I brought all that chaos into your life."

"You didn't bring the chaos, Hummel did. Deny it all he wants, but deep down he knows you were the best thing that ever happened to him, and he blew it."

"Reinforcing the statement you made to him, that I was too good for him."

"You were, are." Sebastian said while pulling him up onto his lap, stopping him from playing. Yet from the smile on his face, Blaine wasn't complaining. "And by us being together, it's a constant reminder he fucked up, plain and simple."

"I really wish it was that simple."

"It's all a matter of perception, and I refuse to get pulled further into his games than necessary. I know I have my moments, but for the most part I like to believe I keep my perspective."

"Except when you have other more pertinent things on your mind, such as finals."

"Or your well-being." Sebastian added. "I couldn't bare letting him hurt you again. While I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, I can't help wanting to protect you."

"Just as I want to protect you, and I take no offense to you wanting to protect me as I know where it comes from." Once he finished speaking, Sebastian leaned in for a kiss, this one lasting longer than the one's Blaine had given him. By the time the two pulled apart, Sebastian pressed his forehead against Blaine's. "I'd much prefer doing that the rest of the night than reviewing my notes, but I should be responsible."

"You're right, you should be. Just remember, these lips will be waiting for you once you finish, along with the rest of me once we get home."

"Now that's, certainly something to look forward to."

"I'm glad you think so, now get back to work so I can do the same."

"You don't mind me staying here to do so, do you?"

"Not in the slightest, just keep in mind I'm working on a particular section which is causing me some issues, so…"

"Be prepared to hear you curse, got it." Sebastian said before letting him go. "Or going off and playing something completely different out of nowhere to work your way through it."

"You know me well."

"I like to think I do."

"Trust me, you do." Blaine replied before they shared one last kiss for the time being before Sebastian went and made himself comfortable before resuming his studying, and Blaine got back to work.

Although they clearly had some misgivings regarding the proceedings, they really had nothing to worry about since they hadn't done anything wrong. The same couldn't be said for Kurt, who was uncertain about what he was going to be walking into. So much so, he took Mr. Jones advice and asked Burt to come with him to New York, in case he was needed to speak on his behalf. Given his previous stance on the matter, it took Burt time to make his decision before finally agreeing to join him. It wasn't a decision he made lightly, yet considering what had occurred, in good faith Burt couldn't let him go at it alone, a decision Carole didn't fully support.

When Blaine awoke on Wednesday morning, he was surprised to find coffee on his nightstand, and then to see Sebastian sitting on the chair across from him. After sitting up slightly, and then taking a sip of his coffee, he turned his focus on his husband. "I thought you were meeting Hunter this morning."

"Delay of plans." Sebastian replied, while getting up to sit down beside him on their bed. "In good faith, I couldn't leave without talking with you."

"You could've called me."

"I know, but it's not the same." He said while running his fingers through Blaine's curls which were going every which way. "You know it's hard for me to admit how uneasy I am about you going at it alone today."

"I won't be alone."

"In this capacity, my Dad doesn't count."

"I get where you're coming from, but I'm going to be alright. Plus, didn't you say you're going to come to court once you're done?" Sebastian nodded. "Then we're good."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Blaine replied as he leaned into his touch. "Scott's escorting me to court where we're meeting your Dad, as he's meeting with Mr. Douglass beforehand."

"You must think I'm overreacting."

"Not in the slightest, as I'd be doing the same thing if our roles were reversed. And now that you're hopefully reassured, I want you to go meet Hunter, and then onto your final."

"Then to you once it's done." Blaine nodded, and then felt a slight tug on his hair, changing the angle of his head so Sebastian could kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Once he replied, they two kissed once more. "Now go, be responsible."

"Is your proposal from last night still on the table?"

"Most definitely." With that said, Sebastian leaned in for one last kiss before getting up and heading on his way. Though the kiss certainly gave Blaine a good idea of what he was in store for once they got home.

Unlike previous times he'd had to go to court to face Kurt, the all too familiar uneasiness was nowhere around. Even during the ride to the courthouse, he had a sense of calm which even Scott took note of. "Given what you told me, Marcus is going to be waiting for Sebastian after his final." He told him. "Considering what Jennifer heard, I felt it best he be accompanied once he reached the courthouse."

"Did you text him?"

"I did, and his only response was, why Marcus and not Cole."

"Can't say a similar thought didn't cross my mind since Cole tends to do these sorts of things since he blends in a bit better due to his age." Blaine replied.

"That would be because he's currently in California checking out the logistics of the wedding locale."

"Things are going to get crazy in a matter of weeks."

"Still calmer than last year at this time."

"Any particular reason why he went and not you?"

"He's got family out that way, so it was a nice way to sneak in a visit before you go back on tour."

"Makes sense and, we're all good for the trip to Ohio before me and Bas go on vacation, right?"

"Everything has been taken care of."

"Good, hopefully whatever happens today doesn't cause me to alter those plans." When Scott cocked his head, Blaine gave him a reassuring smile as he knew he needed to make things clear to Kurt once and for all.

By the time they arrived at the courthouse, before they even exited Blaine sighed seeing all the reporters outside. After asking if anything else was going on that day, Scott unfortunately had to tell him they were probably there for him. Those thoughts were confirmed the way they reacted the moment Blaine made his way out. Yet in the midst of answering one of the reporters, he caught sight of Xavier and saw he wasn't alone. Upon finishing his answer, Blaine picked up his pace till he reached them, and then without a word being uttered, he felt his Dad pull him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked once he pulled back, relieved in a way he didn't know he needed.

"Knowing Sebastian couldn't be here with you, I thought you could use a little moral support." Patrick said as they started to make their way inside, leaving the reporters with questions unanswered.

"But…"

"Are you upset I came?"

"No, not at all." Blaine told him. "Bas is going to be relieved as he hates that he can't be here. What about Mom, is she here with you?"

"She's flying out tonight with Victoria, they thought you could use some extra help preparing for Sebastian's party." Instantly he saw Blaine's expression change. "Relax, we all made hotel reservations since we're coming into town early."

"We had a feeling you boys might be going out to celebrate since he, as well as Hunter are finishing up." Xavier added. "I know I went out to celebrate law school being over."

"Good call, as we do have plans." Blaine told them, they just didn't know what those plans were. "Xavier, have they said why one of us needs to be here?"

"No, I wish I knew, but we have to trust there is a good reason for it." Something Blaine and Patrick could only agree with. Just as the they were approaching the courtroom, Xavier stopped them the instant he saw Kurt up ahead with Carter and Burt. "Things certainly got more interesting." He then pointed to the trio, earning an eye roll from Blaine.

"You could say that again." Patrick stated upon making eye contact with Burt who seemed none too pleased that he was there. "Me being here isn't going to cause an issue, will it?"

"If they take issue with you being here, then I'll take issue with Burt being here." Xavier said in response. "You're each simply here, supporting your son. I highly doubt Carter is going to have an issue with it."

"It's not Carter he's worried about." Blaine chimed in, causing his Dad to chuckle.

"My mistake."

"No, you're simply in lawyer mode." Blaine teased, and they each took note of his demeanor. "Speaking of, make sure Miss Strauss knows Bas intends on joining us. I don't want an officer stopping him from entering the courtroom should the doors get closed."

"Duly noted." Xavier replied. "Ready to proceed?"

"Ready as we can be." Blaine said, so they continued on their way.

Upon reaching the courtroom, they saw Burt place a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's been a long time Patrick."

"It certainly has Burt."

"Where's the meerkat, couldn't he be bothered to show?" Kurt blurted out.

"Well hello to you too Kurt." Blaine calmly replied. "For your information, my husband is currently taking a final, but will be joining us once he's finished." He then looked at Burt. "Didn't expect to see you here today Burt."

"My Dad being here is no different than yours!" Kurt said rather obnoxiously, even though it was obvious Blaine was addressing Burt.

"My Dad, surprised me, I doubt that's the case here."

"Was that really necessary Blaine?" Burt countered.

"Do you really need to interject?" Patrick stated in response, amusing Blaine all while frustrating the Hummels. "Blaine merely made what seems to be a logical deduction, as the chances of you flying here to surprise him is low."

"See you're still letting others speak of you." Kurt replied.

"No, my Dad is simply voicing his opinion, which he's entitled to, as nothing I said was out of line." Blaine told him, speaking with an aura of confidence which wasn't usually present in these situations.

"Are you going to keep letting him talk to my son like this Mr. Smythe?" Burt said.

"And here is why we're in this situation in the first place, you don't hold your son accountable." Patrick replied before glancing over at Xavier. "This conversation isn't violating anything, is it?"

"No. While it's recommended they don't interact should they see one another, it's something which each side has had an issue with." Xavier said, earning him a look from Blaine, one that was a bit mischievous. "Mr. Jones, do you have a problem with his conversation?"

"Not as long as it remains relatively civil."

"Civil by normal standards or ours?" Blaine replied, prompting hearing a stifled laugh from his Dad. "I mean, he's already insulted my husband with a term Judge Watkins told him he wasn't to use when talking about Sebastian."

"We're not in the courtroom." Kurt countered.

"Does it make a difference, I mean, you rarely listen to what Judge Watkins tells you." Blaine said to him. "I mean, how many times have you been threatened with contempt, seriously Kurt? And I'm not only talking from Judge Watkins either."

"Cute Blaine, real cute."

"Actually, it's sad that I can make that comment without exaggerating fact, and everyone standing here knows I'm telling the truth. But what would you know about the truth, as its something you don't have a very good relationship with."

"You've become an ass since getting with…"

"Say it, I dare you with his Dad standing here." Blaine coldly said, interrupting him. "I mean, it wouldn't be a first for you. Hell, I'm pretty sure it's on the court record."

"You son of a…" This time, Burt was the one to stop him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What happened to the boy I first met?"

"I'm right here, the difference being I'm not naïve enough to believe a word out of your mouth anymore." Blaine replied. "I know who you really are Kurt, what you're capable of, so if you think I'm going to show you even a glimpse of the same kindness I once did, you're delusional."

"I think that's enough." Burt said, taken back by this new attitude of Blaine. "Is there a place we can go till court starts Mr. Jones?"

"Follow me." Carter replied, before looking at the others who seemed unfazed by what was happening.

Once they rounded the corner, Xavier and Patrick turned to look directly at Blaine. "Care to tell me why you thought provoking him was a good idea?" Xavier asked, though he clearly wasn't bothered by the conversation since Blaine held his own.

"If you thought that was provoking him, you haven't watched your son in action, Bas is a master at provoking him." Blaine replied. "I simply wanted to let him know, he's no longer in control, especially after what happened last time." When Xavier's expression changed, Blaine turned to face him a bit more directly. "It's okay, it's not a moment I really want to think about either, yet, Kurt's not above using something like that against me."

"Something I know all too well." Xavier said. "Sebastian would've been proud."

"I think you're right." Blaine said before turning to face his Dad. "How are you with all this?"

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, he had that coming and then some." Patrick told him. "Just, leave this part out should your Mom call to ask how things went, I don't think she'd take it well."

"You think?" Blaine said thought a laugh. "You know she wouldn't be happy, just as I do, which is why I will leave this this out should we talk. I don't want this to hurt Mom any more than it already has."

"I know, as does she." Patrick replied. "But remember, a parent is always going to hurt if their child is hurting."

"He's right Blaine." Xavier added.

"I don't doubt that, as I'm sure when the time comes I'm going to be even more protective over my children, than I am of my husband." Blaine said. "It's why Kurt needs to know, his days of playing martyr are coming to an end."


	26. Chapter 26

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 26**

Shortly after making their way inside the courtroom once the doors were opened, Miss Strauss made her way inside, promptly taking note of the additional attendants. After pleasantries were exchanged, Xavier relayed to her that Sebastian intended on joining them once he was done. Given the time his final started, there was a strong chance he was already on his way. With that said, she Miss Strauss called over the officers assigned and told them to allow Sebastian inside, even if the courtroom had been closed to others.

Since that matter was now taken care of, Blaine asked the question they were all curious about, why he needed to be there. In response, she clasped her hands before her before telling them his presence wasn't her request, it was Judge Watkins, garnering a look from Blaine. "You have no reason to be concerned."

"How can you be so sure?" Patrick asked.

"Because according to this court, he's done nothing wrong. Judge Watkins oversees Kurt's probation due to his violation of the order of protection." Miss Strauss told him.

"Still doesn't explain why my son has to be here, especially after the last time the two were in the courtroom together."

"Dad, I'm alright." Blaine assured him. "You're filling Bas's place really well as I know that moment still weighs heavily on him, which is why me being here is difficult for him."

"I certainly don't blame him." Xavier stated. "You did give us all a scare Blaine."

"All the more reason why it's important that I'm here, for the reasons I've stated previously to you both." He said while looking between his Dad and Xavier.

"I'm doing again, aren't I?" Patrick replied.

"You are, but after everything we've dealt with when it comes to Kurt, it's understandable." Seeing the frustration apparent on Patrick's face, then the look he threw towards the Hummels, Blaine knew his resentment hadn't dissipated. "Would you mind if I spoke with my Dad in private?"

"Not at all, just don't venture too far as you know Judge Watkins is a stickler for punctuality." Miss Strauss said, and with that the two headed off to the side. "Is everything alright?" She asked Xavier.

"Alright as can be given the history in play." Xavier told her before looking over at Kurt and wasn't surprised to see his focus was on Blaine and Patrick. The two got to speak for about ten minutes before being asked to take their seats, prior the bailiff making his way into the courtroom.

Upon retaking their seats once Judge Watkins made his way in, they saw him take an assessment of the gallery. "I want to remind the reporters present that you are in a courtroom and you will behavior appropriately. Should you not, I have no issue removing you or closing these proceedings to the public." Patrick turned to look at Blaine who had no reaction, simply sitting quietly between them. "With that stated, Miss Strauss, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, your honor." She said as she rose from her chair. "We're here before you once again as Kurt Hummel failed to heed your previous warnings regarding his behavior. Although his disapproval of Blaine Anderson-Smythe's actions wasn't made on social media, his reaction did make its way there. My office intends to present the video into evidence, along with introducing additional information pertaining to his actions."

Once she sat down, Judge Watkins turned his attention to Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, would you care to address your actions prior to Miss Strauss presenting her case against you?"

"He wishes to wait your honor." Carter said in response, to everyone's disbelief.

"Very well then, Miss Strauss, please proceed."

"Very well, your honor." She said upon standing once again. "As you're aware, last week Blaine Anderson-Smythe was heavily involved in the promotion for the movie Hidden Agendas which he wrote and performed not only the main theme, but a poignant action segment. The promotion also touched upon the fact Blaine is the brother of one of the stars, Cooper Anderson. On the first day of promotion together, Kurt Hummel had a less than exemplary response to it." She then picked up a tagged item off her table. "We'd like to submit the video of his reaction as evidence and that it be viewed as his reaction is difficult to put into context."

"Is it really necessary that we watch it your honor, as we've all seen the video?" Mr. Jones chimed in, knowing there was no way Kurt could explain away his behavior.

"Actually, I've only seen a portion of it." Judge Watkins stated. "I was shown enough as to determine if Mr. Hummel violated the structure of the order. Not only how it pertains to the order of protection, but the gag-order issued when he and Blaine Anderson divorced." Once he spoke, Carter sat back down as he turned his focus back to Miss Strauss. "Will you please describe what happened to garner this reaction from Mr. Hummel?"

"I will your honor, I'd also like to submit the official video of Blaine's performance that morning, so you can have full context. I highly recommend to the court, the performance/interview be watched first."

"Very well." Once Judge Watkins responded, he handed off the drives to his bailiff to set up. While this was occurring, Sebastian quietly made his way into the court room, a smile creeping to his face the instant he saw Patrick sitting beside Blaine. "Nice of you to join is Mr. Anderson-Smythe."

"My apologies for being late your honor."

"It's quite alright as I was informed, as was the ADA, about why you'd be late." Judge Watkins told him as Kurt glared at Sebastian. "Please take your seat Mr. Anderson-Smythe." Sebastian nodded, and made his way into the row as Patrick moved over one seat so he and Blaine could sit beside one another. It wasn't until he was settled, did Miss Strauss ask for the video be played.

With as self-conscious as Blaine was about watching himself on video, he wasn't surprised to feel Sebastian take ahold of his hand and give it a squeeze. As the segment played, it was impossible to ignore the frustration on Kurt's face or how he constantly whispered into Mr. Jones ear. No sooner was that segment played, the video of Kurt's reaction came across the screen, earning a few gasps from those in the gallery.

"Where did this video come from Miss Strauss?" Judge Watkins asked once it ended, and it was obvious he was less than pleased.

"It appeared on a vlog your honor. The vlogger, JBI happened to be at Hummel Tire and Lube, and caught Mr. Hummel's reaction to Blaine's appearance that day."

"Was Blaine's appearance touted Miss Strauss?"

"Yes your honor." She then handed the bailiff another piece of evidence. "Those pieces of paper give Blaine's schedule for that week, along with the publicity each of the shows had for that week. As you can see, they'd been hyping Blaine's upcoming appearance for over a week. It was impossible for Mr. Hummel to not be aware he was performing on these programs."

"I'd like to point out your honor, my client has been blocked from seeing a majority of that information."

"While that is understood, Mr. Hummel easily could've changed the channel." In that moment, Burt tapped Mr. Jones on the shoulder.

"Your honor, Burt Hummel would like you to know in that situation it was out of Kurt's hands as they had customers waiting who wanted to watch. As you may recall, for a time Blaine went to high school in Lima, so him being on television is a rather big deal."

"Under other circumstance, I might accept that as a reason, but this is not one of them." Judge Watkins stated. "While I'm less than thrilled that your client watched it, I'm more disturbed by his reaction."

"They taunted me!" Kurt blurted out, causing Mr. Jones to hang his head in frustration.

"And here I thought we could go one hearing without me having to remind you of the rules of this courtroom Mr. Hummel." Judge Watkins said as he sat a bit straighter in his seat. "You, are not to speak unless called upon. Should you have an issue, you address your attorney who will bring it to my attention, understood."

"But…"

"Let me make myself clear Mr. Hummel, should you speak out of turn once again, you will find yourself in contempt, as I'm done repeating myself on this matter when it comes to you." While Judge Watkins spoke, Blaine had to cover his mouth as he stifled his laughed because of what he'd early said to Kurt. When Sebastian cocked his head, Patrick whispered to him that they'd fill him in afterwards. Considering the look of amusement on Patrick's face, it was evident to Sebastian he'd missed quite a bit, even if he wasn't all that late. "Do you understand me Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes, your honor, I'm sorry for my outburst."

"We'll see about that." Judge Watkins said. "Please resume Miss Strauss."

"As you saw on the video, Mr. Hummel repetitively trashed not only Blaine Anderson-Smythe, but also his husband, Sebastian Anderson-Smythe who wasn't even present during the segment, he was in class. The language used my Mr. Hummel is in clear violation of the terms set forth by this court." Miss Strauss stated. "Furthermore, that was only one instance of Mr. Hummel reacting poorly during the press tour Blaine Anderson-Smythe was a part of." She then presented another stack of papers to the bailiff, all with marked as evidence. "Each of those pages is a statement from a party who heard Mr. Hummel speak poorly of Blaine Anderson-Smythe."

"Objection your honor, how did Miss Strauss come into this information." Mr. Jones interjected.

"Miss Strauss."

"Your honor, given the coverage these proceedings have garnered since they've begun, these parties reached out to not only my office, but the Columbus District Attorney as well. He in turn passed them onto me."

"Mr. Jones, would your client like to address these accusations?"

"Outside of offering up an apology for his behavior, he has nothing to say at this time." Again, his response caught everyone's attention as it was no secret he'd screwed up.

"Very well, Miss Strauss, anything else you'd care to present?"

"I'd like to call Blaine Anderson-Smythe to the stand." Instantly Blaine's grip on Sebastian's hand tightened, as he took a deep breath as being called caught him a bit off guard. After she looked back at him, Blaine slowly released Sebastian's hand as he rose to his feet before making his way to the stand. Upon being sworn in, Blaine took his seat. "As previously discussed, do you mind if I call you Blaine to make it easier to denote between you and your husband?"

"Not at all." Blaine replied, feeling his confidence returned after the brief bout of nerves.

"You had quite the week last week, didn't you?"

"That's one way to put it, as doing press for the movie was a bit different from what I'm used to."

"Was that because your brother was part of the process?"

"It was, as everyone seemed rather taken by us seemingly working together."

"Seemingly?"

"Yes, as while Cooper is in the movie, and I wrote music for it, we didn't work together, even if one of my songs played in the background of a big scene of his."

"Did you and Cooper discuss what would be talked about?"

"No, as each of our publicists covered those scenarios."

"So, the banter between you and your brother was completely off-hand."

"That would be correct, and anyone that knows my brother would tell you outside of when he's working off a script, you don't quite know what you're going to get." That response earned a bit of soft laughter from those in the gallery. "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, and how free he is, but it can make for some interesting situations."

"Such as when he brought up your husband."

"Precisely, as Cooper knows I tend to keep my marriage out of the spotlight."

"Would you please tell us why given you and Sebastian are often photographed out and about together?" Miss Strauss asked, and as she did, Patrick slipped his arm around the back of Sebastian's seat as he looked on intently.

"Because I share so much of my life with the public, there are aspects of it I'm rather protective of, and that includes my marriage. Sebastian didn't choose to be in the spotlight, but my career has essentially thrust us both into it. So unless it's a necessity, I try to keep him out of things when I'm being interviewed."

"Though you have discussed him and your marriage on occasion."

"That's correct." Blaine replied. "From the moment Sebastian and I reconnected, our life has been a bit of a whirlwind. And outside of a few instances, we wouldn't change a moment of it as it reinforced how deeply we love and care for one another." From the way everyone looked at Kurt, it was clear they expected a reaction from him, yet he managed to refrain from responding.

"Would those instances involve your ex-husband?"

"Yes."

"Were you surprised by Mr. Hummel's reaction?"

"I'd say yes, but that would be a lie. It seems as anytime I have a notable appearance, he has something to say about it." Blaine told her. "I'm more surprised when I don't hear from our friends or lawyers, than when we do. Honestly, now there is very little he could do that would surprise me."

"Thank you Blaine. I'm done at this time your honor but reserve the right to redirect should it be necessary." After Judge Watkins acknowledged her, she went to take her seat and Mr. Jones rose from his.

"I only have a few questions for you." Mr. Jones told him as he approached. "How soon after your appearance on Monday did you hear about how my client reacted?"

"I'd yet to leave Rockefeller Center."

"Could you give me a time frame?"

"I heard about it once I got inside, so, from the time the segment ended to that point, it probably wasn't more than twenty minutes." Blaine told him. "From what I was told, his tantrum started during the interview portion, prior to us performing the second number from the film."

"Do you feel my client had a right to react?"

"Sure, but the context of his rant was uncalled for." Blaine replied. "All I did was my job, it's not my fault it has me in the public eye."

"Yet you discussed your husband, Sebastian."

"Very briefly. By my account, Cooper talked about him more than I did, and still it was very little."

"Did your brother have a good relationship with my client?"

"No."

"You answered that rather quickly."

"Because it's not something I needed to think about, Cooper doesn't like him, and the feeling was mutual. Which by all accounts is rather amusing given how Kurt reacted when he first found out Cooper was my brother." Once he spoke, Sebastian glanced at Patrick who smiled. "I will give Kurt credit for one thing, he encouraged me to fix the strained relationship I had with Cooper at the time. Though looking back, I have a feeling he probably regretted doing so given Cooper's feelings about him."

"So, your brother's dislike wasn't mild."

"No."

"And how does your brother feel about your current husband?" Once he asked the question, Miss Strauss looked back at Xavier who nodded, which she took as him not having an issue.

"He adores him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and if you don't believe me, you can ask my Dad since he's here." Blaine replied.

"That won't be necessary." Mr. Jones told him. "Keeping that in mind, do you believe your brother purposely brought up your husband to get a rise out of my client?"

"Objection your honor, Blaine can't speak of his brother's mindset at the time."

"Sustained. Mr. Jones, close as Blaine Anderson-Smythe may be to his brother, he cannot speak of his brother's mindset at the time."

"Yet you allowed him to answer pertaining his brother's feelings regarding not only my client, but his husband."

"Because that is something he's aware of. Speaking for why Cooper Anderson brought up Sebastian Anderson-Smythe during the segment, is different."

"Yes your honor." Mr. Jones replied, though he wasn't really surprised but he had to take the chance given some of the leniency Judge Watkins had shown throughout. "Did anything my client say in that recorded moment shock you?"

"No, as he's said everything in that video to our faces and then some."

"Would you clarify, and then some?"

"The insults in the video, were far kinder than other things he's called us to our faces, things I don't dignify repeating."

"Your honor, please instruct him to answer."

"Given Blaine's response, I'm going to accept his answer as some of Mr. Hummel's other transgressions against the Anderson-Smythes are on record and I agreed, those terms don't bare repeating."

"Your honor."

"Blaine Anderson-Smythe is not on trial here Mr. Jones."

"I'm sorry your honor." Mr. Jones told him, before looking over at Kurt who looked frustrated. "Blaine, I can call you Blaine, right?"

"You may."

"Do you feel it's fair that my client isn't allowed to react to things you do?"

"It's not my call."

"Your opinion then."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say no, but in his case, it's warranted as he's shown he has no self-control when it comes to myself or my husband." Blaine had barely finished speaking and they all heard a loud bang on a table, drawing all eyes to Kurt.

"Control your client Mr. Jones or I will have him removed."

"Yes, your honor, may I have a moment with him?" Judge Watkins agreed, so he walked over to Kurt, who now had Burt leaning over the divide. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't have to listen to his crap."

"Wrong, you do and you should." Mr. Jones said to him sternly. "Considering what Blaine said to you out in the hallway earlier, he's been kind by comparison. Has a word he's said been a lie?" When Kurt looked away from him, he looked at Burt. "That's what I thought. The more you act like a child, you're only strengthen the case against you. So, you're going to sit here, not say a word or do a damn thing."

"But…"

"Kurt, Judge Watkins has already warned you and you're damn lucky he didn't throw you out for what you just pulled."

"He can't kick me out of my own hearing."

"He can, and he has!"

"Listen to him Kurt, this isn't a game." Burt told him. "You're proving Blaine's point for him, that you act irrationally when it comes to them."

"Thanks for the support Dad."

"Mr. Jones." Judge Watkins said, earning him Carter's attention. "Are you done?"

"Yes, your honor." He told him before giving Kurt one last reminder before turning his attention back to Blaine. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Blaine."

"That's alright, his behavior is nothing new." Blaine said, causing Sebastian to suppress a chuckle.

"Keep your comments to yourself Mr. Anderson-Smythe." Judge Watkins said to him, which Blaine promptly apologized fir, yet got his point across nonetheless.

"Given my client's response, do you feel you should change how you behavior during events of this nature?"

"Not at all, otherwise I'm giving him underserved control over not only my life, but my marriage, something he should never have." Blaine said.

"Even if it would stop you from having to attend hearings of this nature."

"Correct, as I'm not the one with the issues, it's Kurt. Nothing he's done or said since this has begun surprises me given what I'd dealt with while married to him, and after I left him. For you to expect me or Sebastian for that matter to change how we behavior, when we're the victims here, is absurd. Ever since Sebastian and I got married, Kurt's behavior has only gotten worse."

"You're going off topic."

"I answered your question Mr. Jones." Blaine told him. "Although you've been filled in on the history, you weren't a part of the hell he put us through prior to the restraining order being put in place. So, you have no idea, how many things we've tried in hopes of getting him out of our lives once and for all. Yet look at where we are, back in court once again because he can't seem to understand what I do with my life is none of his damn business!" The more Blaine spoke, the coldness that was in his voice earlier was returning, something that all parties from earlier noticed.

"Did these feelings come into play when you submitted the song list for fans to choose from last Thursday morning? Songs which all struck a chord with my client"

"The songs we submitted, were chosen by myself and my band. They are songs in our repertoire, yet aren't part of our setlist for this summer which we didn't want to give away."

"You have a rather large repertoire though, so why those?"

"We enjoy playing them, simple as that. Plus we knew some of our fans had heard them before as we'd played them during sound check in the past."

"So, you weren't purposely trying to get under my client's skin, to garner a reaction from him?"

"If Kurt had an adverse reaction to those songs, that's on him."

"Yet it's no secret you often express yourself through your music."

"Correct."

"Yet, _It's My Life_ and _I Don't Care Anymore_ , were chosen by chance and you just so happened to change the lyrics in one of them."

"Again, not something I haven't done before. I play around with lyrics all the time, especially when certain songs strike a certain aspect of my life." Blaine told him. "If you'd like, my tour manager Tess could get you a list of every song I've played for sound check over the last couple years. And I bet if one searches the internet, there would be recordings of those songs with altered lyrics. You could also call my band or any of the techs that tour with me to confirm this."

"Not your bodyguard who is here with you today?"

"Sure, talk with Scott or Marcus, as I've got nothing to hide. Much as Kurt may want to believe everything is about him, it's not."

"Not used to getting so much attitude from you."

"It tends to happen when I'm forced to justify my actions and/or behavior, ask my Dad, it's something I've done my entire life."

"Frustrated as you may be, try and tone down the attitude Mr. Anderson-Smythe." Judge Watkins told him.

"Again, I'm sorry, truly, but after everything I've had to deal with in regard to my ex-husband, I have very little tolerance for his behavior. For too long I was blamed for his behavior, yet the only one responsible for his behavior is Kurt, and Kurt alone."


	27. Chapter 27

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 27**

Due to the respective tone Blaine had replied with, Judge Watkins had no issue with his response, turning his attention back to Mr. Jones, who after a moment said he had no further questions. Upon returning to the table, it was evident Kurt wasn't pleased, yet at that point he knew nothing good would come from pushing him further. Once he was seated, Judge Watkins looked back at Miss Strauss and asked if she'd care to redirect, which she did. "This situation has taken a bit of a toll on you, hasn't it Blaine?"

"It has, thankfully I have a very loving and understanding husband, family, and friends to help me through it."

"Yet you stated you're no longer surprised when Mr. Hummel lashes out at either you or your husband."

"Correct, but that doesn't mean his behavior doesn't impact us." Blaine said in response while gently rubbing the underside of his wedding ring. "I can't even count the number of times I've apologized to Sebastian for getting him involved in all this. Hell, after our first run-in with Kurt, I told Sebastian I'd understand if he wanted no part of a relationship with me any longer. I continued telling him that after each confrontation as it wasn't fair to him, as Kurt's main issues are with me, not him. I'm not saying the two don't have issues of their own, but they never would've been an issue of Sebastian and I weren't together."

"Clearly Sebastian understood that, given the two of you are now married."

"He does, just as he constantly reminds me this isn't my fault as after a while, there's only so much a person can take without believing they're at fault in some way."

"Hearsay." Mr. Jones stated as Kurt had been nudging him, although he had a good idea of how Judge Watkins would rule.

"Overruled, as Mr. Anderson-Smythe may speak of how his husband reacted to the matter at hand." Mr. Jones acknowledged him before taking his seat again, much to Kurt's disapproval. "Proceed Miss Strauss."

"Do you mind if I broach a sensitive subject with you?" Miss Strauss asked.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Blaine replied, and as he did, Xavier reached over and placed a hand over Sebastian's which sat on the arm rest.

"Not really, but I promise to handle this matter as delicately as possible." Blaine nodded, before taking a sip of water. "I need to ask you this, to further address the seriousness of Mr. Hummel's seemingly innocent in some's views, behavior." She then paused to allow Blaine to collect himself, knowing if she didn't handle this correctly, she was going to get more than an earful from the trio sitting behind her. "You see a therapist, don't you?"

"I do, it's not something I'm ashamed to admit as I've spoken about it before."

"What prompted you to see a therapist to begin with?"

"I went at my parents urging after initially leaving Kurt as I was, to put it mildly, a bit lost regarding who I was."

"Had you seen a therapist before this instance?"

"I had, I saw one for some time after the beating which landed me in the hospital." Blaine told her. "It's why they encouraged me to do so again as they knew it helped once before."

"Has it helped?"

"It has, but it took a lot of time and work on my part since ample damage had been done." Blaine replied which caused Burt to look over at Patrick whose sole focus was his son, knowing it wasn't easy for him to open up about this topic. "But thanks to lots of time and effort on my part, I've gotten control of my life for the most part once again."

"Most part?"

"Leading the witness your honor." Mr. Jones interjected.

"Sustained. Miss Strauss, you know better."

"Sorry your honor." She replied. "Blaine, what aspect of your life don't you have control over?"

"This part, because as much as everyone's tried, he's still injecting himself into my life, a place he has no right to be, especially after what he's done."

"Objection!" Mr. Jones exclaimed.

"Sustained, as Mr. Anderson-Smythe merely answered her question. Miss Strauss."

"That's all I have your honor, thank you Blaine."

Once he was excused, Blaine slowly made his way back to his seat and couldn't help but notice the way everyone was looking at him, including Kurt. After taking his seat, Sebastian leaned over to give him a kiss before taking ahold of his hand.

"Your honor, the defense would like a brief recess to reassess our position going forward given Blaine Anderson-Smythe's recent testimony." Mr. Jones said to him.

"Miss Strauss."

"I have no objections your honor."

"Very well, but it will be brief. Court is in recess for the next fifteen minutes."

"Your honor."

"That's all you get Mr. Jones, don't be greedy. Court is dismissed, everyone back in fifteen minutes."

After Judge Watkins left the courtroom, Sebastian pulled Blaine into a tight hug, before pressing another kiss atop his head. "Care to tell me what the hell that was about?" Xavier asked the instant Miss Strauss turned to face them.

"I'm sorry, to all of you." She said as she looked at all four of them. "But it was important to get Blaine up there without having planned for it."

"Why?" Sebastian asked, as he knew his husband well enough to know he was, off."

"To get his blunt thoughts on the situation." She told them. "And those blunt thoughts, garnered the reaction from Kurt I expected."

"So you put me on the stand to provoke him?" Blaine asked as Sebastian loosened his hold, albeit slightly.

"I wouldn't say to provoke him, but how the simplest of stances you may take, set him off."

"We could've told you that." Sebastian chimed in as Xavier set his hand on his shoulder.

"What are you setting up Miss Strauss that you needed his erratic behavior on display?" Xavier asked quietly as there were still a few reporters lingering, though they were by the doors, hoping to get a word from Blaine and/or Sebastian.

"I shouldn't say."

"But you have a good reason for putting Blaine on the spot the way you did."

"I do, and again I apologize for that Blaine, it's just…"

"You're doing your job, I get it." Blaine said before anyone else had the chance to.

"Thank you." Miss Strauss replied. "Now if the four of you will excuse me, I need to go speak with someone before court resumes."

Once she walked away, Sebastian released his hold, yet kept his arm securely around his waist. It only took one look to be exchanged between Sebastian and Xavier, for Blaine to stretch in order to kiss him on the cheek. "I don't know how you're so calm about all this B."

"I trust her, that's how." Blaine told him before glancing at his Dad, then Xavier. "Given how she's handled this entire situation, there's no reason why I shouldn't trust her now, simply because of what she happened."

"Blaine's right." Xavier stated. "Julia wouldn't have done something like that, without a good reason behind it. Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling whoever she went to go speak with plays a part in this. How are you feeling about all this?"

"Better than expected considering how it started." Blaine replied. "It felt really good getting some of that off my chest. I'm so sick of his crap, I just want it to end."

"As do we son." Patrick said to him. "He took what you had to say better than expected."

"Only because Carter clearly got in his face after he hit the table." Sebastian added. "I've seen the look on his face before on Hunter, it's not something you want to mess with."

"Not to mention, Burt's here with him and he tends to behave better when he's here, though that's not saying much." Blaine told them. "I need to take a page out of Miss Strauss' book, will you all excuse me."

"For?" Patrick asked.

"I need to call Jennifer and warn her about what's going on."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sebastian asked.

"That won't be necessary, as the call will be quick."

"B."

"I will take Scott with me. I'll be right back." Blaine said before kissing him once more before heading out to make his call.

"You need to relax son." Xavier said to Sebastian who was looking between the doorway and the defense table.

"I will once we're on our way home, as I don't trust Hummel." Sebastian replied, before shooting a glare a Kurt who was watching them.

"What about his lawyer?" Patrick asked.

"I trust Carter, especially after the curve Hummel threw him previously. He won't use anything he tells him unless he has a chance checkout the information first." Sebastian said in response. "I'm uncomfortable about Hummel taking the stand in open court, especially since I'm here with Blaine."

"You're his husband, you're right where you're supposed to be." Patrick assured him.

"Not to mention, this involves you to son."

"I know that Dad, but, my presence makes an already stressful situation, more stressful. Let me guess, whatever that look earlier was about, dealt with me in some way."

"Blaine made it clear he's not going to put up with Kurt attempting to disparage you in any way." Xavier told him. "And if he tries on the stand, Miss Strauss or Judge Watkins will put an end to it."

"This isn't what I expecting coming into today."

"It's not what I expected either, but we need to trust Miss Strauss."

"Fine."

"Sebastian."

"Dad, I'll behave. I'm not going to risk doing anything which would paint Hummel as misunderstood in all this."

While they were speaking, Mr. Jones was attempting to prepare Kurt for any possible questions Miss Strauss might ask given what Blaine said. "Why is she bringing issues that were already settled when they divorced?" Burt asked.

"Because they weren't settled." Mr. Jones told him. "If they were settled, we wouldn't be here. In the grand scheme of things, this is a continuance of the divorce in a sense, with Sebastian added into the equation."

"No, it's not." Kurt said to him.

"Kurt, listen to him." Burt said in response.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." Mr. Jones replied. "All of this started because you didn't abide by the terms of your divorce. Kurt, if you would simply leave them alone, this wouldn't be happening."

"This is only happening because Blaine's a celebrity."

"No, it's not." Mr. Jones told him. "This is happening because you not only violated a legally binding agreement, you didn't leave them alone after a temporary order of protection was put in place. Much as you want to blame them for all this, you put yourself in this situation."

"His expensive lawyers did this to me!" Once he replied, Burt sighed as he looked at the frustration on Mr. Jones face.

"While you might believe that to be true, right now, his lawyers aren't who you're dealing with." Mr. Jones told him. "You're dealing with an assistant District Attorney because of your blatant disregard of the order of protection."

"I didn't go near them!"

"Kurt, I went over the terms of the order of protection with you, it goes beyond coming in contact with them. Judge Watkins made sure the language of the gag order was echoed as well, since Sebastian wasn't fully protected by the divorce decree."

"Wait, how was he ever protected under that?" Burt asked.

"Blaine's lawyer made certain that anyone Blaine was involved with was covered to an extent." Mr. Jones told him. "It was an added addendum."

"He got it added after I saw him with the Meerkat." Kurt said in frustration.

"Will you please not call him that."

"Why?"

"Because the more you call him that, the larger the chance of you slipping on the stand. I'm pretty sure if you accidentally slip-up today, Judge Watkins will snap."

"Where do you think this is heading Mr. Jones, as this is more of a hearing than I expected?" Burt asked.

"I believe the ADA is reminding the court why the order is in place, and the effect Kurt's actions have on the Anderson-Smythes."

"But Sebastian hasn't testified."

"Do you really want him to after what Blaine had to say?"

"Good point."

"Thanks for the support Dad."

"Kurt, you barely kept it together when Blaine testified, I don't know if you could get through Sebastian doing so given how you feel about him."

"Your Dad has a point Kurt, having Sebastian up on that stand wouldn't bode well for you." Mr. Jones told him. "Now, do you remember what we talked about regarding you taking the stand?"

"That I'm to take responsibility for what I've done, and not blame them."

"Good. Also, stay calm, especially when Miss Strauss is questioning you." He told him. "Don't be surprised if she brings up Blaine's performances from the after party." Merely mentioning those performances, he saw a change in him. "Kurt, you need to keep yourself together."

"Or what?" Yet before he could get a response, the court room started to fill once again as the recess was close to being over. While he didn't get an answer, the looks on Mr. Jones face along with Burt's, spoke volumes regarding where this could go.

Knowing Judge Watkins was a stickler for time, Sebastian couldn't help but notice Miss Strauss was still speaking with a gentleman at the back of the gallery up until the last possible minute. Before taking her seat, she shot Blaine and Sebastian a wink, which had them exchanging a look prior to the bailiff returning. Once Judge Watkins took his seat, he looked at Miss Strauss. "Miss Strauss, do you have any other witnesses you'd care to call to the stand?"

"Not at this time your honor, but I reserve the right to call any rebuttal witnesses I deem necessary."

"Very well." Judge Watkins replied. "Mr. Jones, call your first witness."

"I call Kurt Hummel to the stand."

After Kurt was sworn in, Judge Watkins turned to look at him. "I expect you to behave appropriately Mr. Hummel. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Kurt replied as Mr. Jones walked towards him.

"Mr. Hummel, would you please tell the court why you reacted the way you did to Blaine's appearance last Monday?" Mr. Jones asked him.

"I wish I had a straight forward answer for you, but I don't." Kurt said in response. "It's frustrating to see someone who was once such a huge part your life, acting as though you never existed." Practically simultaneously Blaine and Sebastian rolled their eyes at his response. "Every aspect of Blaine's life now revolves around either his career or…" When he paused, Sebastian glanced over at his Dad whose attention was on Kurt. "…or his image, or his husband, which is a hard for me."

"How so?"

"When we were together, Blaine was focused on his music, yet he didn't seem to know how he wanted to implement it in his life." Again, Blaine rolled his eyes as he'd always wanted to perform. He then leant over towards Xavier and reminded him of the fact, which Xavier was aware of. "And now, he presents this image of someone I don't recognize." This time, Sebastian leant over and tapped his Dad on the shoulder, which in turn had him getting Miss Strauss' attention.

"Objection your honor, as Mr. Hummel is attempting to paint a picture which contradicts that which we know."

"I have to agree Miss Strauss. Mr. Jones, keep Mr. Hummel on track."

"Yes your honor." Mr. Jones replied. "Mr. Hummel, what specifically set you off?"

"Blaine's attitude."

"His attitude?"

"Yes, as he acts like he's better than everyone else." Kurt said in response. "And that's not even getting into how he acts like his husband is freaking perfect, when he's far from it! He's nothing more than…"

"Watch it Mr. Hummel." Judge Watkins stated. "You've already been warned."

"I'm…."

"Don't, as your apologies don't carry weight in this courtroom." He then turned his attention to Mr. Jones. "Mr. Jones, we've discussed this."

"I know your honor, and I'm sorry." Judge Watkins accepted his apology, before allowing him to continue, with the reminder to keep Kurt on track. "Mr. Hummel, why is it Blaine Anderson-Smythe's actions matter to you?"

"Because I know who he really is, and he's not the person he's projecting, yet everyone loves him."

"Objection your honor, as Mr. Hummel is merely stating his opinion regarding Blaine Anderson-Smythe, it's not fact." Miss Strauss stated.

"Your objection is noted, yet I acknowledge the fact his answer is merely his opinion." Content with his response, Miss Strauss sat back down.

"Mr. Hummel, given your tumultuous relationship your ex-husband why is it you haven't stopped following his career?"

"Seriously?" Kurt replied, to which Mr. Jones nodded. "It's impossible to ignore as he's freaking everywhere. There's rarely a place I go where I don't hear his music being played. And let's not forget, I couldn't even fulfill some of my community service at my old high school because of him."

"Why is that?"

"According to the former teacher I would've been working with, it wouldn't have been wise because his students adore Blaine's music and are often talking about him."

"So, would say it's a cumulative frustration with your ex-husband that causes you to act out the way you do?"

"That's good of an explanation as any."

"That's all I have right now for Mr. Hummel, but reserve the right to redirect."

"Very well, Miss Strauss."

"Good afternoon Mr. Hummel." She said to him as she approached the stand. "Would you please tell the court why you didn't refrain from watching the morning shows last week, knowing fully well Blaine Anderson-Smythe would be performing?"

"I didn't know which shows or when he'd be on." Kurt replied. "We have the television on at work to keep customers who are waiting occupied."

"I understand that Mr. Hummel, yet knowing these shows announce their guests early on, particularly big guests, why didn't you change the channel upon learning Blaine was going to be on?"

"Because our customers wanted to watch."

"Yet from the video we watched, the waiting room was empty when you got upset." She responded. "So again, why did you watch your ex-husband perform?"

"Just because there weren't people present when I got upset, doesn't mean they weren't there when the segment began." Kurt rudely replied. "Unfortunately, at the hint of Blaine performing people get upset if I attempt to change the channel."

"While that's a reasonable response as to why you didn't change the channel, why not refrain from the shows that week since you knew he was going to be on. There are other things which could be watched."

"Our customers prefer the morning shows, and thanks to you, I couldn't find out which show he was going to be on in advance."

"Couldn't you have taken the responsible approach and asked someone to look at the schedule for the week so you didn't risk seeing him?" Miss Strauss asked. "I'm sure there had to be at least one person who would've been willing to help you prepare for an appearance heavy week."

"I didn't think of that."

"Didn't think, or didn't care Mr. Hummel? As you've shown over and over again you can't seem to stay-away/ignore Blaine Anderson-Smythe."

"She's badgering the witness your honor!" Mr. Jones interjected as he saw Kurt start to fume.

"Miss Strauss."

"My apologies your honor." She replied before turning to get a piece of paper off the table, and as she did Blaine and Sebastian saw her look to the back of the gallery before turning back around. "Mr. Hummel, given what you were told during your previous appearance in this courtroom, don't you feel it's your responsibility to do your best to avoid appearances by Blaine Anderson-Smythe."

"Yes, but after the blackout that was put on my computer, it's hard to do."

"You said you have the morning shows on at the shop, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, here is a list of when each of the morning shows, including those in syndication started promoting Blaine's appearances." She said as she handed him the list. "This is the list I submitted into evidence at the start of the hearing. According to that list Mr. Hummel, some of the shows actually started promoting Blaine's appearance over two weeks in advance. So again, how is it you didn't know he was going to be on that morning?"

"I don't pay close attention."

"Yet your focus sure was on your ex-husband that day, the same could be said for his performance on Thursday." Miss Strauss stated. "Your comments about his performance on Thursday, shows you paid close attention since you thought it was about you."

"It was."

"Blaine said it wasn't."

"I don't believe him."

"That's your opinion Mr. Hummel, but the final call on that is Judge Watkins and whether he believes Blaine. Personally Mr. Hummel, I wouldn't be claiming songs of that nature are about me, because they're basically saying said persons opinion doesn't matter." Stifled laughter could be heard throughout the gallery once she spoke, yet quieted down after a look from Judge Watkins. She then presented another piece of paper into evidence. "That there, is a list of every song Blaine has played during sound check over the last two years, per his tour manager Tess. She didn't have some of the earlier songs as she wasn't there for all his bar/club gigs early on as that isn't her specialty. By the time she came into the picture, it was pretty obvious these songs were the norm as Blaine performs numbers that not only help he and his band warm up, but let the sound techs account for all appropriate nuances." She then showed a copy of the list to Kurt. "Are any of these songs about you?"

"I, I don't know."

"Would it surprise you to know Blaine changes the lyrics in most of these songs?"

"Yes, as he rarely ever did that when we were together, he never even changed pronouns."

"A further reminder that you have no clue who Blaine Anderson-Smythe is now or for that matter, may never have known."

"We were married."

"Were, being the keyword there Mr. Hummel. And per court records, Blaine couldn't get away from you quick enough."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Mr. Hummel, I've seen the divorce records and know that from the moment Blaine left you he made it clear he no longer wanted any contact with you. Yet, you had trouble leaving him alone, going as far as to show up at NYADA when he had class."

"Objection your honor, what does this have to do with the case at hand?"

"Miss Strauss, Mr. Jones has a point."

"I'm showing that even back when Blaine Anderson initially left Mr. Hummel, he couldn't accept the fact he wanted nothing to do with him any longer. It was so bad that he made sure Mr. Hummel didn't know where he moved to, which wasn't easy since they shared mutual friends at the time."

"We're aware of that information already." Mr. Jones said in response.

"Do you know how he was finally stopped from harassing him, do you?" Mr. Jones shook his head. "NYADA security was brought in to keep him away, as he was a distraction to not only Blaine, but other students." Miss Strauss told him. "Essentially once Blaine started making a name for himself musically, the situation resumed, then evolved upon him learning he was involved with Sebastian, although they were divorced and he was entitled to date again."

"But what does that have to do with this situation?"

"It's establishing the fact that unless Blaine Anderson-Smythe flies completely under the radar, Mr. Hummel is incapable of leaving him alone." Miss Strauss replied. "And with that being impossible given the nature of his career, stringent measures need to be taken to protect the Anderson-Smythes since Mr. Hummel is incapable of following the order against him."

"Do you have more questions for Mr. Hummel?" Judge Watkins asked.

"I do."

"Then we will go forth, but don't rehash history we're aware of as it will already be taken into account. Do you understand Miss Strauss?"

"Yes your honor."


	28. Chapter 28

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 28**

After the bit of back and forth that had occurred between the lawyers and Judge Watkins, it was evident Kurt wasn't comfortable with what was going on. "Mr. Hummel, you've made it clear that your point of view is that it was impossible for you to avoid Blaine Anderson-Smythe's appearances those mornings, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"If we take that as fact, simply because customers at the shop wanted to watch him perform, explain how you happened to find out he performed at the premiere after-party?"

"I, I stumbled across video of it." Kurt replied, stammering as he did and losing eye contact with her in the process.

"Sorry, but I find that hard to believe."

"It's true."

"Mr. Hummel, I have the tech expert from our office here in court today and he's assured me that due to the program installed on your computer, it was impossible to accidentally stumble upon said video."

"Well, it happened."

"Your honor, I was wondering if you'd humor me a bit by allowing our tech expert to come join in while Mr. Hummel is on the stand."

"I'll allow it." Judge Watkins stated. Once he had, the tech rose from his seat and made his way towards the laptop which had been set up near the prosecutor's table. After being sworn in, the tech got himself situated.

"Brian, will you please demonstrate the initial block which had been put on Mr. Hummel's devices." He proceeded to pull up an entertainment site which was featuring an article on Blaine and Sebastian at the premiere. He then installed the block, which blocked the article from the site, where it stated he was not allowed to view the content. "Now, will you please attempt to pull video from the after-party featuring the Anderson-Smythes?" Again, similar messages appeared on the screen of each blog which ran the video. "Now search the video using the ship name Blaine's fans have for he and his husband." As soon as he searched the video in that manner, numerous copies of their duet appeared on the screen. "Will you now explain why you were able to find the video this way versus the previous manner?"

"All of these copies of the duet the Anderson-Smythes performed at the after-party are tagged solely using the ship name, versus their individual names which were part of the initial block."

"Mr. Hummel, are you familiar with this ship name Blaine's fans have for them?" Kurt looked off to the side at the monitor which had a still frame of the two sitting on stools on stage. "Mr. Hummel, I asked you a question."

"Yes, I'm familiar with the stupid term."

"Since you are familiar with the term, would you care to change your earlier answer regarding how you came upon video of the duet?"

"Fine, I searched for the video after seeing the after-party for Hidden Agendas was trending." Kurt replied. "I first found video of Blaine and Cooper singing, then another of him being joined by Santana and Brittany."

"How'd you know there was a performance by the Anderson-Smythes?"

"In the Hidden Agendas tag, plenty of fans had tagged, Seblaine and were talking about how incredible they were. From there, it only took a couple of clicks to get to the video."

"So you didn't really stumble upon it?"

"I did."

"Even though you were told to not search the two on the internet."

"I wanted to know what the big deal was about." Kurt replied. "If I hadn't found out about it that night, I would've heard all about it the next day as every freaking show was talking about it, plus it was all over the radio. Everyone was making a big freaking deal about the fact Sebastian not only joined Blaine on stage for a duet, but that it was an original song."

"Did that upset you Mr. Hummel?" Miss Strauss asked.

"Which part?"

"Your choice. The duet, the song."

"I hated that he had the nerve to bring Smythe up on the stage with him and flaunt their relationship."

"They're married Mr. Hummel, so it's not flaunting the relationship since it's well established they're together."

"No, it's flaunting since he downplays the marriage for the most part, but then goes and brings him on stage for a duet." Kurt frustratingly replied. "Then they had to go and sing a song that was a slap in the face to me, as it stated what I always believed, part of Blaine always loved that…that…Smythe." Mr. Jones couldn't help but sigh in relief as he thought he was going to call Sebastian meerkat once again.

"So once again, you feel it was about you on some level, when it was the furthest thing from it."

"According to you."

"No, according to Blaine who wrote the song for his husband. No part of that song is about you." Miss Strauss stated. "The song is about finding a partner who is perfect for you, regardless of any flaws one might have." Once she spoke, Blaine couldn't help but look at Sebastian, as she really understood the concept of the song, which had Sebastian press a kiss to his cheek. "Given how you feel about the Anderson-Smythes, and they you, why do you care what they do? Personally, if I felt for someone the way you do, I'd go out of my way to avoid information relating to them."

"Easier said than done, as Blaine is freaking everywhere." Kurt replied. "And, I don't care what they do."

"Yet your actions say otherwise."

"According to you."

"No, according to this court, whose opinion is what matters in all this." She stated. "Regardless of what you may believe Mr. Hummel, your actions/behavior are wrong."

"Well I'm entitled to my opinions, even if they're about precious little Blaine and his bastard of a husband." The next sound hear throughout the courtroom was that of Judge Watkins gavel come crashing down.

"Bailiff, please escort Mr. Hummel out of my courtroom." Judge Watkins instructed. "I warned you Mr. Hummel."

"You can't do this, I said nothing wrong!"

"Your honor." Mr. Jones said as he stood as the bailiff helped Kurt from the stand.

"He was warned Mr. Jones, I will not stand for him belittling the Anderson-Smythes in my courtroom."

"Your honor, please. This is a difficult situation for him, he meant no disrespect." Burt interjected before Mr. Jones told him to sit back down.

"Mr. Hummel, please sit back down." Judge Watkins replied. "While I understand where you're coming from, your son has been warned numerous times."

"Please, your honor."

"Mr. Hummel, one more word and I will have you removed from this courtroom as well, now take your seat." Judge Watkins stated. "I will not have this courtroom turned into a mockery." The more he spoke, it was impossible to ignore the looks between Xavier and Patrick as they took in what was happening. Once Kurt was escorted from the courtroom, Judge Watkins looked at Mr. Jones. "Since your client was unable to control himself Mr. Jones, I am going to conclude these proceedings unless you have other witnesses you'd care to call to the stand."

"Burt Hummel would like to speak on behalf of his son." Mr. Jones replied after Burt spoke with him.

"Mr. Hummel, you are aware that you would not only have to answer questions from Mr. Jones, but also from ADA Strauss." Judge Watkins stated. "Do you still want to testify?"

"Yes your honor." Burt said as Xavier shook his head, knowing nothing good could come out of this, particularly given Kurt's removal from the courtroom. He then tapped Miss Strauss on the shoulder so the two could talk.

"Your honor, since Mr. Hummel was not listed as a possible witness, I'd like a few minutes to consult with one of the Anderson-Smythes' lawyers." Miss Strauss stated.

"I don't see a problem with that, Mr. Jones?" Judge Watkins said in response.

"I have no problem your honor." Mr. Jones replied. Once Xavier started to speak with her, Burt tapped Mr. Jones on the shoulder as he had a few misgivings about the situation that was developing.

"What could they be possibly talking about?" Burt asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but given Xavier is Blaine's father-in-law as well, I'm sure he's heard his fair share regarding how you handled things between he and Kurt, outside of what was in the divorce proceedings."

"Wouldn't that be hearsay?"

"It's not much different from you, but you also need to keep in mind Blaine's Dad is actually here as well, so, anything you say he can easily dispute since he was as involved as you."

"Actually, Blaine tried to keep his parents out of it."

"Doesn't mean they didn't know what was going on." Mr. Jones told him. "So I'm going to ask you again, are you sure you want to testify given what I just said."

"Yes, as someone needs to speak on Kurt's behalf since he was removed from the room."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but he brought that on himself by blatantly disregarding Judge Watkins."

"I know what he said wasn't nice, but was removing him really necessary?"

"He'd been warned repeatedly not to talk about either Blaine or Sebastian in that manner, he left Judge Watkins no choice." Mr. Jones told him. "Kurt doesn't seem to understand these perimeters aren't negotiable, simply because he doesn't agree with them."

"But he's so limited by them."

"He's limited, because he didn't followed the initial guidelines set forth. All he needed to do was not speak poorly about them, yet he couldn't do that. In turn, everything else was set in motion and it spiraled to what it is now."

"Blaine…"

"Don't put this on Blaine or even Sebastian, Kurt did this to himself Mr. Hummel."

"Blaine could've stopped it from getting to this point." Burt told him.

"Blaine wants to be left alone to live his life, which has been the constant in all of this." Mr. Jones replied. "And for the record, Blaine tried, but Kurt wouldn't leave well enough alone."

"You're supposed to be representing Kurt's best interests."

"I am, but there is only so much I can do when he doesn't listen to what he's been told."

Before Burt could respond, Judge Watkins spoke up, instructing Mr. Jones to call Burt to the stand. Upon taking the stand and being sworn in, the hearing resumed. "Mr. Hummel, explain to the court why you felt you needed to speak."

"I felt I needed to speak up, since my son clearly is unable to." Burt replied. "While all of you think this situation is so simple, it's not."

"Why is that?"

"Because Blaine's presence is everywhere. You also don't seem to take into account the impact Blaine had on my son's life." When Blaine rolled his eyes, Sebastian gave his hand a squeeze. "And while the marriage didn't work, it's difficult for him to ignore everything that's going on with him."

"Why does it seem Kurt is incapable of refraining from commenting?"

"He feels betrayed, as Blaine ending up with Sebastian was always a fear of his given how hard Sebastian pursued Blaine."

"Objection your honor, as Mr. Hummel is referring to Sebastian's interest in Blaine back in high school." Miss Strauss interjected. "Once Sebastian headed off to college, he only had contact with Blaine once, briefly, until the day he walked back into his life, which wasn't until the divorce was finalized."

"Sustained. Mr. Hummel, let's focus on the now, not eight years in the past." Judge Watkins stated, earning him a look from Burt. "Simple math, since Sebastian Anderson-Smythe is graduating Law School soon. Am I correct, unless you took a gap year?"

"Yes your honor, you're correct." Sebastian replied from the gallery.

"But it's part of the reason why my son feels the way he does." Burt stated, causing Miss Strauss to look back into the gallery once again, leaving Blaine and Sebastian a bit confused.

"Noted, but these are things your son isn't able to confirm." Judge Watkins replied, and soon saw Xavier leaning over the divide speaking with Miss Strauss. "Is there an issue Miss Strauss?"

"May I approach the bench your honor, along with Xavier Smythe?"

"You may." Judge Watkins replied, before flipping the switch on his microphone so no one could hear what the four of them would be discussing. "I take it you have concerns where this is going Mr. Smythe?"

"I do your honor, as it's treading closely to matters pertaining to their divorce which is a sealed matter. Something my client would prefer to keep private due to certain matters which occurred between he and his ex-husband."

"I have to agree with Mr. Smythe." Miss Strauss added. "We're treading in dangerous territory, and certain information becoming public will do neither of the parties involved any favors."

"Mr. Jones, do you have any issue with this becoming a closed proceeding?" Judge Watkins asked.

"None."

"Then that's what I will do. Do either of you have issue with Mr. Anderson staying?" They all shook their heads. "Miss Strauss, I think it's time you let Mr. Jones know of our special guest as it's pertinent he remain."

"Special guest?" Mr. Jones replied, clearly confused.

"I requested our psychologist observe these proceedings, to give us another perspective to help make sense of this situation which continues to spiral out of control." Miss Strauss said, earning her a look from Xavier.

"I have no issue." Mr. Jones stated.

"Mr. Smythe?" Judge Watkins inquired.

"I have no issue at this time, simply give me a moment to inform my clients about the individual who will be remaining." Xavier replied. "Though that answer might change once my clients are informed. Is that an issue?" None of them had a problem, so they headed back to their tables, while Judge Watkins cleared the courtroom, something the reporters were none too happy about. It wasn't until the courtroom was basically cleared, did Xavier give Blaine and Sebastian the rest of the details. It was evident they were each concerned, yet Xavier reminded them the psychologist still adhered to confidentiality, even if he wasn't seeing them individually. After hearing his assurance, neither had a problem with the psychologist remaining, hoping he could make sense of everything.

"I want to make it clear, simply because the courtroom has been cleared, I will not tolerate any demeaning of the individuals involved." Judge Watkins stated. "I'm aware this is an emotional situation for all of you, but let's try to handle it as maturely as possible." He then looked at Burt. "Mr. Hummel, so you're aware, Mr. Smythe is now sitting second chair to the ADA as he's more familiar with the intricacies of the divorce proceedings between your son and Blaine Anderson-Smythe. That means when the time comes, he'll be allowed to question you should they deem it necessary."

"Understood." Burt replied before taking a sip of water. "Will my son be allowed to rejoin these proceedings?"

"No, he will not, and that's all I will say on the topic. Mr. Jones, please resume your questioning."

"Mr. Hummel, do you remember how your son reacted upon learning Blaine and Sebastian were together?" Mr. Jones asked.

"He called me the next day, and he was really upset." Burt told him. "At first he thought it was a bad joke, seeing them together. Thought Blaine was doing it to spite him, but then Sebastian kissed Blaine and made it clear they were together and had been for a few months."

"And then?"

"He said he got in Blaine's face, but was pulled back by one of their friends."

"Objection your honor, as that's not what occurred." Xavier interjected before Blaine or Sebastian had a chance to open their mouths.

"You weren't there." Burt replied.

"Neither were you, but Blaine and Sebastian were, and they are here."

"Gentlemen, we are not going to rehash the tedious divorce proceedings." Judge Watkins stated, surprisingly calmly. "Let's try to stay on track."

"Sorry, your honor." Mr. Jones stated before resuming. "Once it became apparent to your son that Blaine and Sebastian were indeed together, why did it matter since they were divorced?"

"He felt Blaine being involved with Sebastian was disrespectful to him given Blaine knew how Kurt felt about Sebastian." Burt replied. "I tried to tell him to ignore it, yet that fell on deaf ears. And then any time the three came in contact, Sebastian loved rubbing it in Kurt's face that Blaine was now his."

"What do you think made Kurt react so strongly to those comments?"

"Much as my son denied it, I believe it was because he still loved Blaine. So seeing him with someone he can't stand, is hard. It's one of the reasons why the divorce was so hard on him." Blaine couldn't help but scoff in response, something Judge Watkins clearly heard yet didn't comment on. "Then as Blaine's career picked up steam, he was forced to see more of the two together, and, they weren't shy about showing their affection for each other."

"Did your son's behavior concern you?"

"Yes, and it still does, but I feel Blaine and Sebastian aren't doing anything to make this easier. If anything, they are doing everything they can to make this more difficult for him." Xavier immediately looked back at them, and could see it was taking everything they had not to respond.

"What have they done?"

"Blaine basically dismisses how his new relationship and career are affecting him, while Sebastian seems to relish in the fact he has Blaine."

"Objection your honor!" Miss Strauss stated, as even she could feel the tension building in the room. "Given they are divorced, Blaine is under no obligation to take Kurt Hummel's feelings into consideration regarding not only his personal, but professional life. Secondly, it is out of Sebastian's control if that's how Kurt views the situation."

"How my son views this, is the reason all this is happening." Burt stated.

"Your honor, Blaine and Sebastian Anderson-Smythe have been married for close to a year, and have been together for almost three." Miss Strauss replied. "Regardless of what Kurt Hummel may believe, the Anderson-Smythes are deeply in love with one another and in a committed relationship, this isn't some grandiose production to get back at him."

"Everyone, stop!" Judge Watkins said to them. "This is not getting us anywhere. Mr. Hummel, I want a straight answer from you regarding your son's behavior. Why do you feel he's unable to leave the Anderson-Smythes alone?"

"Part of me feels he's always going to love Blaine, and regrets that their marriage didn't work. Another part of me feels their marriage reinforces every belief he had that they were seeing one another throughout the marriage." Given the courtroom was closed, Blaine got up from his seat and walked to the back of the courtroom, in frustration, hoping Judge Watkins wouldn't object, which he didn't. Tempting as it was for Sebastian to go after him, he stayed in his seat as Patrick looked on.

"Tread lightly with those allegations Mr. Hummel." Judge Watkins said to him, as Blaine's demeanor was impossible to ignore.

"I'm sorry your honor, but you asked and I gave an honest answer based on what my son has told me."

"Mr. Jones, do you have any other questions at this time?"

"No your honor." Mr. Jones replied before returning to his seat.

"Very well them, Miss Strauss." No sooner did he speak, he saw Xavier rise from his seat. "Given your personal connection to this case Mr. Smythe, be careful."

"Understood your honor." Xavier said as he buttoned his suit coat. "Mr. Hummel, are you aware of why the initial language was put into the divorce agreement stating they couldn't speak poorly of one another?"

"I was told it was because of Blaine's career ambitions."

"That wasn't the reason Mr. Hummel. That language was put in due to the incessant name calling and accusations thrown by your son during the proceedings." Xavier told him.

"According to Blaine."

"No, according to the documents filed with the court. While Blaine's career ambitions were taken into account, Kurt's were as well given his position at the time. Speaking ill of one another in a public forum would've been the easiest way for them to get back at the other."

"My son wouldn't have done that."

"But he has, as he's disparaged not only Blaine numerous times, but Sebastian also, each time with unfounded allegations." Xavier replied. "Are you aware of why an order of protection was initially instituted?"

"Because a judge felt it best they don't come in contact with one another."

"While that's true, there was something bigger he took into consideration, which was Blaine's well-being." Xavier said before glancing back at Blaine who was leaning against the back wall. "Hard as this is for you to hear Mr. Hummel, the order was put in place because of the abuse Blaine suffered at the hands of your son while they were married."

"He never touched him!"

"Still defending him, huh Burt!" Blaine blurted out as he walked back towards the front of the courtroom.

"Blaine, calm down." Judge Watkins said as Sebastian approached his husband. "I understand you're upset, but…"

"Upset, upset doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now. You know that's not true Burt, Kurt's admitted to what he's done to me in front of you! You're only lying to yourself as we all know who Kurt really is and it's not your innocent little boy!"

"I'm sorry your honor." Xavier said as Sebastian tried to calm Blaine down, wrapping him securely in his arm.

"It's alright, as I knew this was going to get heated. With that said, it doesn't give you the right to interrupt Blaine, even if you feel he's being untruthful."

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to listen to this after everything Kurt's put me through."

"I understand that, but you can't simply blurt out your objection." Judge Watkins told him.

"You need to trust my Dad." Sebastian whispered softly into his ear. "He knows the truth, he'll take care of this." After taking a deep breath, Sebastian guided him back to a seat, positioning him between he and Patrick.

"Are you going to be able to control yourself?"

"Yes." Blaine replied softly. "Again, I'm sorry your honor."

Judge Watkins accepted his apology, yet was soon having to explain to Burt why Blaine was allowed to stay after Kurt was ejected for a far lesser offense. While Burt wasn't happy with the response, there was little he could do before the proceedings continued. "Before Blaine voiced his concerns, I was going to point out that there are other types of abuse. And while Kurt did indeed physically abuse Blaine, the emotional and verbal abuse he endured was far worse. Kurt constantly interjecting himself into Blaine's life, stirred up issues he'd thought he'd dealt with. It was for Blaine's mental well-being, Kurt was ordered to stay away from him, and in part away from his boyfriend at the time, Sebastian Smythe."

"That was unnecessary." Burt told him.

"Was it, as your son showed up at Columbia numerous times to have a word with Sebastian?" Xavier stated.

"I don't know why he did those things. What I can tell you now, is this order of protection has made it almost impossible for my son to live his life. No one wants to hire him in the field he's passionate about because they don't want to dare risk upsetting Blaine's management. Then there are others who wouldn't be dealing with his management, but don't want to hire someone with a restraining order against them."

"All of the things you've stated Mr. Hummel, were brought on by Kurt himself. He lost his job at Vogue after his constant inability to behave in a professional manner regarding my clients. It is not Blaine's fault that musicians are linked so closely to the fashion industry. Secondly, I know people are indeed hired in your son's situation, yet they probably don't want the constant bad press he brings with him, press he brings on himself."

"He doesn't bring it on himself, Blaine's career does." Burt replied. "Blaine…"

"Don't address my client Mr. Hummel." Xavier said to him. "This is out of Blaine's control, and has been for quite some time. The moment your son violated the temporary order of protection by confronting Sebastian upon his return from his honeymoon, they no longer have a say in how things progress. Judge Watkins has set clear guidelines for Kurt to follow, ones that if he did, nothing more would happen, yet Kurt can't seem to follow them."

"You don't know how hard this is for him?"

"You're right, I don't, but I know how hard this situation has been on Sebastian and Blaine." Xavier replied. "We all want the same out of all this Mr. Hummel."

"I doubt that." Burt replied.

"But we do, we want this situation between the three of them to come to an end, so they may all move on with their lives."

"Blaine's and Sebastian's lives haven't ended in all this the way Kurt's has. Blaine's gone on to win numerous awards, Sebastian's about to graduate law school, all while Kurt's working for me, back in Ohio, instead of in a field he's passionate about here in New York. You can't compare the situations."

"Never was, but simply because you don't know how Sebastian's and Blaine's lives have been affected, doesn't mean they haven't." Xavier told him. "I have one last question for you Mr. Hummel. Why did you call Kurt's therapist after his reaction to seeing Blaine and Sebastian sing a duet?"

"I'm not comfortable answering that with them present." Burt replied.

"Answering isn't negotiable Mr. Hummel, answer Mr. Smythe's question." Judge Watkins said to him.

"Not while Blaine and Sebastian are present."

"Mr. Hummel, if you don't answer the question, I will hold you in contempt, is that really something you want?"

"No your honor." Burt said in response. "I, I called Kurt's therapist because I felt his reaction was over the top and I was afraid of what he may do. He was livid seeing Sebastian on stage next to Blaine singing. Kept saying how unfair it was, and how it should be him on stage with Blaine and, and not the meerkat." Xavier couldn't help but look back at Sebastian who was suppressing a laugh upon hearing Burt use Kurt's favorite term for him. "I'm sorry your honor, but…"

"It's alright, as I presume you were merely quoting your son."

"That's correct."

"Mr. Smythe, do you have any other questions for Mr. Hummel?"

"No your honor, as he's proven my point regarding his son's mindset when it comes to my clients. Along with why it's gotten to this point." Xavier said before returning to his seat, leaving Burt on the stand.

"Miss Strauss, do you have anything you'd like to ask Mr. Hummel?"

"No your honor, as any questions I have are only able to be answered by Kurt Hummel."

"Very well. Mr. Hummel, you're excused." Judge Watkins said to him. "Mr. Jones, any other witnesses to speak on your client's behalf?"

"No your honor."

"Miss Strauss, would you care to call anyone as a rebuttal witness?"

"No your honor."

"Very well then." Judge Watkins replied. "With that stated, I'm going to go speak with Doctor Taylor in my chambers, and then I will deliberate. Once I've made a decision, I'll have my office contact you."

"Do you know how long it may take your honor?" Mr. Jones asked.

"I recommend not leaving the courthouse."

"What about my client?"

"If his father wishes to post his bond during this time, he may. Otherwise he's staying in lock-up overnight."

"Our flight back is tonight." Burt said aloud.

"Your son should've thought of that before he mouthed off in my courtroom." Judge Watkins replied, before calling court into recess while he made his decision.


	29. Chapter 29

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 29**

No sooner did Judge Watkins disappear into chambers, was Burt crossing the aisle, much to Mr. Jones dismay to have a word with them. "Why are you so determined to ruin my son?" He asked as Blaine rested his head against Sebastian's chest, as he felt a headache coming on.

"Leave them alone Burt." Patrick replied as he stepped between them. "It's as Xavier said, this is hard on them too, whether you want to believe it or not."

"Right." Burt sarcastically replied. "It must be so hard being them. Weren't they vacationing in Paris barely a month ago?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Patrick asked.

"They vacationed in Paris, while Kurt's barely getting by back in Ohio."

"And whose fault is that?" Sebastian snapped as he rubbed Blaine's back, knowing if they didn't ward off the headache, it would put him out of commission for the night. "He's the one that threw away his job at Vogue by being an immature ass!"

"There's the Sebastian I've heard so much about." Burt replied as Patrick told Sebastian to calm down and focus on Blaine. "You'd been so quiet, I thought you might've actually changed. Guess Kurt was right, still the same Sebastian."

"What part of leave them alone, don't you understand?" Patrick said to him, closing the distance between them even more. "Or is it something you're incapable of comprehending, much like your son. Everything that is happening right now, Blaine and Sebastian have nothing to do with it. Your son's actions are the reason why we are all here, not my boys."

"Your boys?"

"Yes, my boys." Patrick told him. "Do you really think Sebastian wanted to deal with an upcoming court appearance while preparing for his last batch of law school finals? Or that Blaine wanted to come face to face with your son after what he just said about them? Neither of them wanted to be here today, but your son's behavior left them no choice."

"Yet Blaine wants to speak with my son next week."

"To attempt to put an end to this." Blaine said in response. "Silly me thinking we could have an actual conversation outside of the courthouse, where his defenses are sky high."

"And yours aren't?" Burt replied.

"Not in comparison to his given we've done nothing wrong." Blaine told him. "My defenses are high, because he's constantly throwing accusations at us that have no basis. As for Bas, his defenses are high because Kurt continues to demean his character with blatant lies."

"Not to mention, he comes after Blaine in ways he knows strike a chord." Sebastian added.

"Your husband isn't innocent Blaine, just now he couldn't leave well enough alone." Burt said to him.

"Actually, he is as he's not done a single thing to exacerbate this situation. The only thing my husband is guilty of, is loving me, standing up for me." Blaine said to him while slipping his arm around Sebastian's waist. "But considering how you see things, you'd see that as him exacerbating the situation, simply because he dares disagree with Kurt and doesn't back down."

"He throws your relationship in Kurt's face every time they cross paths."

"No, I state fact." Sebastian corrected. "And while it might not always come out in the best manner, it doesn't change the fact it is true. Blaine and I are together, we're married, and Kurt has no say regarding how we choose to live our life. Your son lost any input into Blaine's life, the instant he abused him for the first time." When Burt went to speak, Sebastian put his hand up to stop him. "Regardless of what you want to believe, it happened. And for the record, the friend of ours that supposed pulled him back, actually stopped him from hitting Blaine. Hunter caught his arm as he cocked it back, and didn't let go till Kurt slowly backed away."

"Don't you think it's about time you stopped making excuses for your son's behavior." Patrick said to him. "Even when Blaine initially left him, you took everything your son said verbatim. Never once considered he was remotely possible for Blaine leaving. Instead, you believed his story that Blaine was cheating on him, when in fact it was Kurt cheating on him, with multiple people."

"Kurt would never do that."

"But he did, and one of his former partners actually spoke out on my behalf." Blaine told him. "Hell, he wrote an entire blog chronicling everything from the moment they met, to how my burgeoning career and relationship affected Kurt after the divorce was finalized. It gives the basic outline of how things went to hell for Kurt once I started re-establishing my life."

"So you are responsible for what's happening to him."

"No, your son's inability to handle what's going on in my son's life, there's a difference." Patrick replied. "Interesting behavior for someone who cared very little for Blaine when they were actually together."

"You don't know what you're talking about as you never supported Blaine or the marriage!" Once Burt said that, they all looked at Patrick who took a moment to compose himself before responding, but it was clear he was furious.

"I'll admit it, I didn't support the marriage, because I didn't feel Kurt was right for him. But don't you dare proclaim I didn't support my son!" Patrick exclaimed. "Sure, Blaine and I have had our issues over the years, but never once did that change the love I have for him. I loved him enough to respect his decision to marry Kurt, even if I didn't agree with it. And never once did I tell him I told you so when he called for my help to get out when things fell apart. If you'd have taken the damn blinders off, you would've known there were issues between them."

"I know there were issues, Kurt thought Blaine wasn't supportive enough and then later thought he was cheating do to his late nights."

"That's fucking rich given it was Kurt who never supported a thing Blaine did, was constantly jealous of him, and was the one that cheated." Sebastian chimed in, unable to refrain from commenting any longer. "Everything he accused Blaine of doing, he actually was."

"According to Blaine."

"And we're putting an end to this." Xavier stated while looking directly at Sebastian who was about to reply, thus causing the others to look around and notice Miss Strauss had already exited the courtroom. "If you're going to go and bond your son out once again Burt, you should probably go do so now." He then looked at Mr. Jones. "Carter, you might want to check with Judge Watkins office if he'll even allow Kurt to rejoin us for his decision. Also, you might want to remind him to keep his mouth shut if he is, as Judge Watkins could easily have him locked up once again."

"Thank you for the reminder Xavier." He replied as he slipped his bag over his shoulder. "Mr. Hummel, we should be on our way as getting Kurt released is going to take some time given the paperwork that will need to be filled out, if that's what you intend to do."

"He didn't leave me much of a choice since we fly out tonight." Burt said in response.

"Don't go banking on that flight home yet, Judge Watkins hasn't rendered his decision yet." Sebastian chimed in as Blaine looked up at him. "For all you know, Kurt may not be going anywhere." With the look on Sebastian's face, it took everything Blaine had not to laugh as Carter and Burt exited the courtroom.

Once they were gone, it left the four of them in the courtroom. "Nice job not antagonizing him Sebastian." Xavier said as he picked his bag up off the chair.

"I didn't say anything he didn't know is true." Sebastian replied before pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "The man's freaking delusional right now, thinking we're responsible for all this. Hell, Kurt showed how obsessed he is with B on the stand."

"I'm not denying that, but you're merely reinforcing everything Kurt ever told him about you."

"Crazy how the only things Burt cares to remember, are the things which paint our boys in a bad light." Patrick said in response, something Xavier couldn't argue with. "The fact they stayed as quiet as they did with all the falsehoods being spouted, is a miracle."

"Bas stayed quiet, I didn't." Blaine replied. "I just don't get why he suddenly refuses to accept what Kurt admitted to doing."

"Because no one wants to imagine their child is capable of the things Kurt's done, and show zero remorse after the fact." Xavier said in response. "I think what your Dad said struck a chord with him, which is why he got even more defensive." He then looked around the empty courtroom. "Much as I want to continue this conversation, I think it's best we have it elsewhere as I'm sure there are plenty of people outside who are waiting for us."

"Are you going to be alright facing them Blaine?" Patrick asked.

"I'll be alright. Let's go get this over with." Blaine replied as he moved his arm from around Sebastian to take his hand. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Absolutely." Sebastian said while giving his hand a squeeze. "I'll follow your lead as to how you want to handle things."

While the four of them exited the courtroom, Judge Watkins was sitting in his chambers with the District Attorney's main psychologist seated across from him after hanging up his robe. "I'm presuming Miss Strauss filled you in on the underlying factors of this case."

"She did, but it didn't quite prepare me for what I heard today." Dr. Taylor said in response. "From the summation of the divorce, to the events that have since occurred, one would think they were married longer than they actually were."

"So you noticed it took longer for them to divorce than they were actually married." Judge Watkins replied.

"I did, and also saw Kurt's response to the divorce contradicted everything Blaine's lawyer filed with the court." Dr. Taylor told him. "I also read the assessment Blaine's therapist submitted on the request of Blaine's lawyer. He got out of that marriage in the nick of time as he was in a very dark place, having lost his sense of self-worth."

"What about the young man you saw today?"

"For every bit of confidence Blaine exhibits, there is still a part of him haunted by what he went through courtesy of his ex-husband, and he probably always will be on some level unfortunately." Dr. Taylor replied. "Yet it was clear he refuses to let that time in his life define him, instead he's focused on the future."

"What about Kurt?"

"I don't think we have time to discuss what I think of his behavior, keeping in mind what I knew going into today." His response caused Judge Watkins to cross his arms. "Without having time to speak with him one-on-one, I'd say his behavior in court showed plenty of traits which border on narcissistic. That in turn reinforced everything his current therapist had to say regarding his aversion to accepting responsibility for his part in all this."

"Did you notice he saw a therapist during their divorce?"

"I did, and saw he actually made a bit of progress which is surprising given what I saw today."

"Why the difference between then and now?" Judge Watkins inquired.

"The relationship a patient has with their therapist can be very hit or miss." Dr. Taylor replied. "Though based on what I read, while he was recommended to go by his lawyer during the divorce, I feel Kurt had ulterior motives for doing so."

"Such as?"

"Showing enough remorse to possibly convince Blaine to change his mind about everything, forget the divorce and come back to him. Essentially playing the situation to his benefit to get what he wanted."

"Based on what I've seen and heard, that wouldn't surprise me." Judge Watkins said to him. "Now, taking that into consideration, why can't he seem to move on from the divorce?"

"Again, it's hard to say precisely based on the limited information I have, yet I believe Blaine symbolizes something to him, something he can't let go of. That's not even taking into consideration where Blaine's life is currently at, which is why nothing you've said or done has been able to deter him."

"Well, I need to come up with something because it's not fair to the Anderson-Smythes to have to constantly deal with his shadow of a presence looming over them." Judge Watkins told him. "The only time Kurt left him alone once he left him was when he was unable to find him, which now is essentially impossible given Blaine's career."

"From what I've heard and read, the Anderson-Smythes do for the most part live their life out of the spotlight." Dr. Taylor stated. "But that in part is a problem, because when they are spotted out or do something, everyone seems to cover it."

"Therein lies my problem, how do I stop this when for the most part the Anderson-Smythes live a private life." Judge Watkins said to him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I doubt throwing him back in jail will quell his behavior."

"Again from what I've witnessed, I believe you are correct. If anything it will only fuel his frustration with the situation." Dr. Taylor replied. "What about Sebastian, where does he fit in all this as he seemed to be a soothing, calming presence over Blaine today?"

"While he's a soothing presence when it comes to Blaine, he's got a wicked tongue on him that'll make opposing lawyers take a step back when he comes up against them in the future." That response earned a chuckle from Dr. Taylor. "That young man is extremely smart and well-spoken, while his disdain for Kurt is palpable."

"Yet he always manages to keep it together?"

"For the most part, yes, though he has lost his composure a couple of times."

"Was it warranted?"

"Off the record?" Judge Watkins replied to which Dr. Taylor nodded. "Absolutely. This case is a reminder of why I chose not to preside over divorce. Now back to the matter at hand, how do I resolve this issue to the point we're not back here again in a matter of months because Kurt takes issue with something they've done?"

"You want a recommendation from me."

"I do, as nothing I've done to this point has seemed to have gotten through to him."

"This would be easier to do if he was here in New York."

"I know, but him being in Ohio, as inconvenient as it may be, it's best he's not in the same vicinity as the Anderson-Smythes." Judge Watkins said to him. "This way he can't easily confront them.

"Good point, just keep in mind this is my recommendation based on what's at our disposal here in New York."

"Duly noted."

Although Judge Watkins told them not to leave the courthouse, it didn't mean they didn't end up having to wait awhile for a decision. For after Dr. Taylor left his chambers, Judge Watkins still had plenty to take into consideration. "How much longer do you think it'll be Dad?" Sebastian asked from his seat on a couch in an office Miss Strauss told them they could wait in.

"I wish I had an answer for you, but I'm not surprised it's taking time, particularly since they brought in a psychologist." Xavier replied as he looked at him, before glancing over at Blaine who was standing before a window, looking out onto the city. After motioning towards him, Sebastian shook his head, knowing Blaine needed this time to himself. "I never got the chance to ask, how'd your final go?"

"I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Sebastian told him.

"How do you think you did?" Patrick asked.

"Complex as it was, I think I nailed it." Sebastian replied confidently, causing the Dads to exchange a smile. "It's true."

"They don't doubt it, they're amused by the manner of your response." Blaine chimed in. "I on the other hand, not surprised in the slightest as I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

"It's part of my charm."

"It certainly is." Blaine replied with a smile as he leaned back against the bookcase. He then cocked his head to the side upon seeing Xavier looking at his phone. "Should we bother asking?"

"It's Victoria, letting me know she and Kate are at the airport currently awaiting to board their flight." Xavier told him, causing him to look at his watch. "Yes, it's that late."

"Do you know if Hummel's been released yet?" Sebastian asked.

"No, but I will look into it if you like." Xavier said, and Sebastian nodded. "Are you going to be alright if he's allowed back in the courtroom Blaine?"

"Yes." He said, instantly noticing everyone was looking at him. "I'll be fine, honest. The overall situation is what's frustrating, not him."

"Understandable." Patrick replied. "Will the two of you be going home once we're done here or are you heading out to meet friends?"

"We're going home." Blaine told him, earning a smile from Sebastian. "Do you know if the decision will be made in open court?"

"I'm not sure." Xavier told him. "But considering the turn things took, it'll most likely occur in closed court." While he replied, there was a knock on the door before a clerk made his way in, informing them a decision had been made and to return to the courtroom. "While I know I don't need to say this, don't react and keep your comments to yourself, regardless of what Judge Watkins decides."

"We'll remain indifferent." Sebastian said as he got up off the couch as Blaine walked over to him. "No matter how hard it may be. Right B?" Blaine nodded before going to give him a kiss. "We've been through this before Dad, we've got this."

"Alright, then let's go hear what Judge Watkins has to say."

Just as they round the corner, Blaine gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze upon spotting the Hummels and Carter approaching from the opposite direction. In turn, Sebastian leaned over to give him a kiss, not caring how Kurt may take the gesture. Given how high tensions were, Xavier stopped them all short of the doors, allowing them to enter ahead of them, before following them inside. Shortly after getting situated, Miss Strauss made her way into the courtroom and the doors were closed behind her. Upon getting settled at her table, she turned to look at them. "Are you alright with him being present?"

"We are, as it's only fitting he's here when Judge Watkins rules." Blaine replied before Xavier had a chance.

"Good, as that's why he allowed him to return once Mr. Hummel posted bond." Miss Strauss told him. "How are you after what occurred?"

"Better now, and again, I'm sorry for my outburst. I simply couldn't take him shifting the blame onto us, especially since he knows what Kurt did to me."

"I believe that is why Judge Watkins wasn't more upset with your behavior." She replied. "I truly am sorry you're having to constantly relive things you went through."

"It's not your fault, it's his as it's the basis of his defense." Blaine said as Sebastian placed his hand on his lower back. "The only reason he ever took some responsibility for what he did to me, was because he got so angry, he blurted it out when we were going at during our divorce proceedings. No matter what's said or done, he's going to continue to blame me, and Bas to a lesser extent."

"Your clarity in all this, really is remarkable."

"It's all thanks to those around me that love and care for me, as they remind me none of this is my fault, no matter how many times Kurt, or Burt, says it is."

"And we always will." Sebastian chimed in.

Yet before the conversation could go any further, the bailiff entered the courtroom, bringing all of their attention forward. Once Judge Watkins entered and then took his seat, they all did the same. "I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for as long as I did, but I had plenty to consider given what unfolded earlier." He stated while clasping his hands before him. "Kurt Hummel, will you please stand." Doing as instructed, Kurt rose from his chair. "Mr. Hummel, after numerous warnings and punishments you've yet to grasp the wrongs in your behavior and actions. The order is straight forward, you're to refrain from coming in contact with the Anderson-Smythes, you're also not allowed to speak ill of them. While you've stated how unfair you feel that is, your inability to control your own impulses is why it's in place." When he went to speak, Judge Watkins simply raised his hand, stopping him before he even had a chance. "You've also shown here in this courtroom that you believe you are above the rules placed before you, showing an utter disrespect for the legal system. Fines, incarceration, nothing seems to get through to you which leaves me in a quandary regarding what to do."

"Therefore, I've decided to try something a bit unorthodox." Judge Watkins said to him. "Upon your return to Ohio, you will have approximately three days to get your affairs in order before reporting on Monday morning, at eight, to the Ohio State Psychiatric hospital in Columbus for an in-patient evaluation."

"You can't do that!"

"Sit down Mr. Hummel, I'm not finished!" Judge Watkins replied sternly as Mr. Jones attempted to calm Burt down, and get him to sit back down so that he could finish. Burt wasn't the only one surprised, as Blaine and Sebastian were in shock, as were their fathers. Once Burt was seated, Judge Watkins resumed. "You will remain under their care for a minimum of one week, but that may be extended should they deem it necessary. You will also follow the treatment plan set forth by them as a condition of your release. From there, you will enter a work release program for the next two months, which will allow you to still maintain an income."

"Your honor, isn't that a bit excessive?" Mr. Jones asked as Kurt stared blankly at Judge Watkins, clearly shocked by what he was hearing.

"Not in the slightest." Judge Watkins stated as Xavier looked over at Patrick, while Blaine and Sebastian were focused on Judge Watkins. "Time and again your client has shown he doesn't grasp the seriousness of his actions. This ruling was not made lightly, but in hopes of finally getting him to realize how he, and he alone is responsible for what's happening in his life."

"And if my client doesn't show?" Mr. Jones inquired.

"A warrant will be issued for his arrest, and he will then be transported back to New York to serve his sentence at a psychiatric facility of this courts choosing."

"I don't belong in a psychiatric facility." Kurt said much to Mr. Jones dismay.

"What you believe, doesn't matter Mr. Hummel as it's the belief of this court that you do." Judge Watkins said. "Burt Hummel, will you please rise?" Slowly Burt rose from his seat, unsure what was happening. "Mr. Hummel, do with this what you may, but I have some advice I'd like to give you. Much as you may feel you are protecting your son, by taking his side in all this, supporting him, that's not the case. You're not helping him by refusing to see the facts for what they are, and that is he's obsessed with the Anderson-Smythes for one reason or another. Regardless of your son's endless diatribes to the opposite, his actions on this matter speak volumes." Judge Watkins told him. "Furthermore, I recommend you find someone not involved in this situation to speak to in order to gain some needed insight regarding what's happening. Trust your instincts Mr. Hummel, those same instincts which had you reaching out for help last Thursday evening." He then turned his attention to Miss Strauss. "Do you have anything you'd care to add or address pertaining to my ruling?"

"No your honor, as I feel your ruling is more than satisfactory given what's occurred."

"Mr. Smythe, your thoughts?" Judge Watkins asked, bringing Xavier to his feet.

"My clients have no issue with your ruling your honor."

"Very well then. Mr. Jones, you need to schedule a date with my office in three months' time, which is when Mr. Hummel will stand before me once again to discuss his progress." Once Mr. Jones replied, he waited a moment in case anyone else had something to say, once they didn't the sound of his gavel was heard. "Court is dismissed."

Judge Watkins wasn't even out of the room by the time Blaine hugged Sebastian tightly, and he hugged him as tightly in return. "Certainly not what I expected, but I can't say I'm disappointed." Patrick said as he looked at Xavier. "You?"

"Same." Xavier replied. "Clearly Dr. Taylor's opinion impacted the ruling." He then placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "I think it's best if the two of you get out of here and head straight home."

"Alright, but why?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine stepped away from each other.

"He's way too calm right now and, I don't want either of you here when it hits him what's actually happening." Patrick immediately echoed those sentiments, knowing Xavier was right. "And should you go out tonight, you two take Scott and Marcus with you, this is non-negotiable."

"Yes sir." Sebastian replied, as he knew the no-nonsense tone of his Dad's all too well. "Come on B."

"What about the two of you?" Blaine asked.

"We're going to hang back, ensure the two of you get out of here." Patrick replied before giving Blaine a kiss. "Now go, as he's looking over this way and he looks none too happy."


	30. Chapter 30

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 30**

Shortly after Blaine and Sebastian made their exit, met by the reporters waiting out in the hallway, it wasn't long after when Kurt attempted to go after them. "Take one more step and I won't hesitate to call an officer to have you arrested for violating the order of protection." Xavier stated as he and Patrick stood in Kurt's way. "Clearly our leniency here in the courthouse has made it so you feel you're allowed to have contact with them here. That ends now."

"You don't make the rules!" Kurt replied. "Now get out of my way!"

"Kurt, listen to him!" Mr. Jones said to him. "Miss Strauss made it clear, it's one thing if you accidentally cross paths with them, another to go after them. Mr. Smythe is well within his rights saying what he did. Given there's an officer just outside those doors, it wouldn't be difficult."

"Why are you taking their side, you're my lawyer?"

"I'm not taking their side, I'm protecting you from your poor decisions."

"Listen to your lawyer for once Kurt." Patrick told him, before glancing back over his shoulder to see if Blaine and Sebastian were still dealing with the reporters in the hallway. "Leave Blaine and Sebastian alone! Did you not listen to a word Judge Watkins had to say?"

"We're going to contest it!" Kurt replied before looking at Mr. Jones who was standing beside him. "Right?"

"We can try, but I doubt it's going to do any good given your track record."

"Then what the hell am I paying you for?" Kurt said, causing Carter to roll his eyes. "What the hell was that for?"

"No comment." Carter told him, frustration evident on his face. "Like it or not Kurt, Xavier and Patrick could've easily let you go by them, then called an officer."

"Are you saying I should be thanking them?" Kurt then laughed. "Never going to happen."

"Do something about this." Burt said to him.

"Do something, before Blaine and Sebastian even left I told him to stay put, but you saw how well he listens." Carter replied. "I told him we'd exit out the back door so he could elude the press outside, yet he's ready to run right into them."

"I have the right to speak out in my defense against whatever they may be saying." Kurt blurted out.

"What part of speaking out against them, don't you understand?" Xavier replied before looking at Patrick, then shaking his head. "You know, I don't know why I'm trying to be nice to you. Honestly speaking, the only reason we're stopping you, is to allow our boys to get out of here and not have to deal with you again. For as you see, you getting arrested, doesn't affect us, simply proves Judge Watkins point, you need professional help, more than you're getting."

"Go to hell!" Kurt replied before trying to get by them, only to be stopped by Patrick's hand to his chest.

"Stay away from them!" Patrick replied.

"Why, are you afraid your precious son will have another episode?" Kurt said instantly causing Carter to get between them while Xavier held Patrick's upper arm tightly.

"Get him out of here before I do something I'll regret!" Patrick exclaimed loud enough to get the lingering reporters attention. "Get him out of my sight, now!" The next thing he saw, was Carter pulling Kurt away from him, which brought his attention to Burt. "This, this is the person you're defending, really? The man who pushed my son to the edge, to question his worth. You…"

"Patrick, stop." Xavier said, aware of the prying eyes and ears. "Nothing you say to him is going to make a difference. He refuses to see who his son really is, even knowing the truth of what he's done." He then looked at Burt. "You and I each know, you know the truth of what he did to Blaine. Ignoring it, doesn't mean it never happened." He then looked at Patrick who was clearly biting his tongue. "And so you know, should you ever disregard the facts in this case on this stand again, I won't hesitate calling you out for perjuring yourself, because that's what you did."

"Why didn't you?" Burt replied before looking back at Kurt and Mr. Jones who were arguing near the far door.

"Because you merely reinforced my point of why Kurt believes he's above the law, you basically stated that because you don't believe it, it can't be true." Xavier told him. "Your defense to everything Kurt was accused of was, according to Blaine, yet your son admitted to abusing my son-in-law, like it or not." He then turned his head to see James standing beside Patrick. "What are you doing here?"

"Once the courtroom was closed, Scott felt it would be a good idea to have more hands on deck, and he knew I was nearby." He replied. "We have a car waiting for you and Mr. Anderson outside."

"Where are Blaine and Sebastian?" Patrick asked.

"Scott and Marcus have escorted them out of the building, so they should be on their way home unless they stopped to speak with the reporters waiting outside." He then looked over at Kurt. "Seems my brother made the right call from what I'm witnessing."

"You don't know the half of it." Patrick replied before looking at Xavier. "Ready to get out of here, as I could certainly use a drink or two before our wives arrive as they're going to have plenty of questions."

"First round is on me." Xavier told him, before looking back at Burt. "I recommend listening to Carter, he might be young, but he knows what he's doing. Also, we'll be watching the news closely, as will the ADA, so don't say anything you'll come to regret."

Once the two of them left with James, Burt walked towards Kurt and Carter where things were still tense. "We should probably be on our way son, last thing we want is to miss our flight home."

"Right, cause I need to rush home, only to report to the looney bin days from now." Kurt sarcastically replied. "Judge Watkins had no right to do this to me!" He then looked directly at Carter. "Fix this!"

"I'll do what I can." Carter replied. "Once you and your Dad are on your way, I'll head to the clerk's office and file my objection."

"Then what?"

"We wait." Carter told him. "Depending whether my motion is granted or not, we go from there."

"How long till you'll have an answer?" Burt asked.

"Tomorrow, one way or another. With that said, do as Judge Watkins said, get your affairs in order." Carter replied. "Will you be taking him to Columbus if the ruling is upheld?"

"Yes." Burt reluctantly replied. "What does the judge feel this accomplish?"

"I'd garner it's an understanding behind why Kurt does the things he does, as he's not only acting out against the Anderson-Smythes, he's hurting himself."

"I'm not hurting myself." Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, hurting oneself goes beyond physical harm as your actions have cost you plenty. And I have a feeling the only reason Judge Watkins is putting you on work release, is you still owe Blaine a ton of money, or at least you owe his charity."

"Of course, it's always about Blaine. When is it going to finally be about ME?"

"All of this is about you, and has had very little to do about Blaine for quite some time!" Carter responded, finally releasing some of his pent-up frustration. "Blaine's done nothing but live his life, and you've been unable to accept it! This is about you and your irrational belief that everything Blaine, or for this matter Sebastian does, is to spite you in some way or form!"

"You don't know them the way I do!"

"You don't know them at all! You only know this perception of them you've created." Carter countered. "I've gone through law school Kurt, I went to Columbia. Sebastian didn't have the time to dwell on how his actions may affect you, he's had his head in books for three years. And when he wasn't studying, he was supporting Blaine to achieve his dream. Like it or not Kurt, you're a blip on the radar in their lives, they have too much going on to wonder or care what you're doing in your life."

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, but that doesn't include lying to you to make you feel better or to spare your feelings."

"You're being harsh." Burt chimed in, causing Carter to shake his head.

"And that right there, is why he's in this situation." Carter replied, while adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Kurt needs to face the reality of the situation he's in, as it's only going to get worse if he keeps acting out. Now follow me so I can get you out of here without running into the reporters that are waiting for a sound bite for their article."

While Carter was going off on Kurt, Blaine's and Sebastian's phones were lighting up with texts from friends who'd been keeping tabs on the situation through social media. Yet neither were looking at their phones, they were simply looking at one another. "Is it wrong that I don't quite know how to react to what happened?" Blaine asked as Sebastian gently caressed his thigh.

"No, as I don't think either of us, hell, any of us were prepared for that type of ruling." Sebastian replied, cracking a smile as he did. "I almost wish I'd gotten my phone out to take a picture of Hummel's face as Judge Watkins ruled, but I knew better."

"I'm sure that image will be engrained in your mind for quite some time." Blaine said to him, smiling now as well. "But I get what you mean, as I'm sure Santana in particular would've loved to see it."

"Santana, hell, everyone would love to see it!" Sebastian told him, his amusement of the situation more evident. "If we weren't there Killer, I don't know if I'd actually believe what happened. I think the same goes for my Dad, as Judge Watkins is clearly done with Hummel's shit."

"You think?" Blaine teasingly replied, laughing as he did. "I'm thankful he was as understanding as he was when I snapped today, otherwise you or my Dad could've been bailing me out. I was lucky."

"Yes, but you also haven't grated on his nerves the way Hummel has." Sebastian added. "Burt blatantly lied up there, you had every right to be pissed."

"True, but I should've been able to keep it together."

"Everyone has a breaking point B, you've reached yours which isn't surprising given what you had to listen to today." Sebastian then shifted in his seat slightly and moved his hand from Blaine's thigh to his cheek. "How's your headache?"

"Barely there, why?" It only took Sebastian's expression changing, for Blaine to lean into his touch. "I haven't forgotten what we talked about, if you were wondering if that was still going to happen.

"That's only part of the reason why I asked, but you can say no if my idea is too crass." With his interest clearly piqued, Blaine looked him in the eye. "You want to hear it?" Blaine nodded. "Is it wrong to want to crack open a bottle of champagne to celebrate when we get home?"

"Depends, what are we celebrating?"

"It would be two-fold, me finishing school and Hummel getting the book thrown at him in regards to his sentence." No sooner did he say it out loud, Sebastian realized how bad it sounded. "Too much, huh?"

"In any other situation, I'd probably say yes, but in this one, hell no as he deserved what he got." Blaine emphatically replied. "While we believe he has issues, the psychologist clearly believes he does too, which is why Judge Watkins ruled the way he did."

"Do you think it'll help?"

"It'll take time, as he'll undoubtedly be uncooperative when he first arrives. I think that's why the stipulation was put in, he might be held longer if deemed necessary for a thorough evalution." Blaine said to him in response. "From there, it'll be interesting regarding how things play out as part of the process is embracing it."

"Which he won't, since he believes this is all our fault." Sebastian replied.

"Yep, cause he never takes responsibility for anything he does. Though Judge Watkins did say part of his sentence is following whatever is decided upon." He then turned his head and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's hand. "It's amazing how clear I see things now verses back then." While he spoke, he took Sebastian's hand from his cheek, and held it in his. "I should've listened to you."

"True, but at that time, my motives weren't necessarily pure."

"I know, but you still saw things for what they were and Kurt for who he really is."

"It's easy to when you're not invested in the situation." Sebastian said. "The only thing I was interested in was you, and wondered how a guy like you ended up with him. And you can confirm that with Thad, as he was the only person I could honestly talk to about all this, vent my frustrations to."

"Not Jeff?"

"Jeff came into the picture a little later, as he questioned my motives a little longer than Thad did, and I don't blame him. Then once you actually married Hummel, Jeff was pissed at himself for not speaking up."

"At that point, I don't know if I would've listened." Blaine admitted before looking out the window to see where they were, since it was taking longer than usual because of the later hour.

"You might not have taken the advice, but you my dear, would've listened to what he had to say. Not only because it's who you are, but who it was coming from." Sebastian told him before leaning in for a kiss. "For all the 'what ifs' we all had regarding that situation, one of the things I hate most, is that he made it so you felt you couldn't turn to any of us, even Wes."

"It's one of my biggest regrets too, something I spent plenty of time talking with my therapist about." Blaine admitted. "Looking back, I know it would've only taken a single call for Wes for him to have shown up and gotten me out of there."

"He wouldn't have been alone."

"I know, which would've made the situation even worse if that was possible given how Kurt felt/feels about everyone." He then gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze. "Even though we're still dealing with him, that feels like such a long time ago."

"Because it was in the grand scheme of themes, and you're not the same person you were then." Sebastian told him before chuckling. "I think our alone time is going to have to wait a bit."

"Why is that?" Sebastian then pointed out the window as it was evident they had people waiting for them. "Over/under that one of them is Santana."

"I think that's a given Killer considering how she's felt about this situation. The bigger question, who else is with her."

Due to having people waiting for them, Marcus made his way out to see who it was before Scott would let them out of the car. But once it was confirmed who it was, and that there was no one else lingering to get a statement from them, Sebastian and Blaine exited the car. Yet before making their way to their steps, Scott reiterated what Patrick said earlier, they weren't to go anywhere without them that night, something neither had an issue with. Once that was settled, they made their way up the steps towards their friends. "It's about time you two got home." Jeff teasingly said to them as Santana and Wes looked on while Sebastian unlocked the door.

"There's this thing called rush hour traffic we had to deal with since taking the subway wasn't an option today." Blaine replied, earning a look from Santana. "Did the three of you call one another, or decide to come over on your own?"

"This was purely a pleasant coincidence." Santana told him. "Once we heard Hummel got ejected for the courtroom, we all knew we had to talk with you, in person."

"Here I thought Hunter would be here." Sebastian chimed in before moving aside so they could get inside.

"I spoke with him, he'll catch up with you later." Jeff told him. "Said there's someone he needed to check-up on." His response caused Blaine and Sebastian to exchange a look. "Is there something we don't know?" They each nodded, which in the moment was enough given they knew they couldn't freely discuss everything which was happening.

"How's your Dad?" Wes asked, looking directly at Blaine when he did.

"Why do you ask?" Blaine replied, and there was something about the look on Wes's face, Sebastian didn't like.

"What don't we know?" When Santana and Jeff looked at Wes, they quickly saw him take his phone out. "Wes." After a few moments, Wes handed Blaine his phone, with Sebastian looking on. "Holy shit, your Dad got into it with Hummel! Way to go Patrick!"

"This must've happened after we left, the raised voices we heard." Blaine said as he handed Wes his phone back. "Regarding that, we don't know, I'll have to talk with him. I will say, he wasn't happy with things which were said today."

"You mean like the Hummels denying everything." Santana said, to which they nodded. "Not surprised. It even pissed Rachel off as she was following the coverage at the theater. She's certain her Dads are going to have a word with Burt when he gets home."

"What happened in the end, as Xavier's statement was almost as vague as the two of yours." Jeff chimed in, those sentiments quickly being echoed by Santana and Wes.

"Justice was served." Sebastian told them, though the smile on his face hinted to more. "Right B?"

"Absolutely." Blaine replied. "Kurt left Judge Watkins little choice when it came to making his decision."

"Hummel's fucking going back to jail, isn't he?" Santana replied. It only took a look between Blaine and Sebastian to get her confirmation. "Good, it's serves him right for the shit he's pulled!"

"Actually, he's on work release." Blaine corrected her. "Judge Watkins made it so he still could maintain an income."

"Most likely due to past penalties." Sebastian added. "There is more, but we're not at liberty to discuss it, at least until we talk with my Dad."

"More?" Wes asked, and they each nodded. "So, the reporters weren't exaggerating when they said Judge Watkins was pissed when he held him in contempt."

"No, they might've actually under reported the situation." Sebastian admitted. "Before he even took the stand, Judge Watkins warned him about his behavior in the courtroom since his past track record with us present isn't too good."

"Because he mouthed off when Blaine testified, right?" Jeff said, earning him a look. "You two really have no idea how much was reported, do you?"

"Clearly, we don't." Blaine replied while taking a seat.

"If you're concerned about how you were portrayed during your testimony, don't be." Wes assured not only Blaine, but Sebastian who was seated on the arm of the chair Blaine was on.

"Wes is right, they merely said you made it clear you were frustrated by what was going on." Santana added. "The last thing we meant to do was upset you guys."

"You didn't upset us." Sebastian said, after making sure Blaine was okay. "It's just a lot to take in. I'm sure you can understand that." All three of them nodded. "Clearly we need to see for ourselves what was reported."

"Particularly since it was enough to bring you guys here." Blaine added before looking up at Sebastian who was now running his fingers through his curls. "Wes, what's going on?"

"I knew there was more than either of you let on the moment I saw a picture of your Dad at the courthouse with Xavier." Wes replied, causing Blaine to look at Jeff and Santana, who admitted they took note of that too, as did others. "I know Sebastian's graduating next week, but your parents were just in town Blaine. Something big had to be going on for your Dad to come to town again."

"My Dad came to town as he didn't want me going into court alone, since he knew Sebastian had a final." Blaine told him. "And for the record, I didn't know he was coming, he simply showed up."

"So much for you and your Dad not getting alone." Santana teased, well aware Kurt believed the two had a less than amicable relationship.

"Exactly, and Kurt was less than thrilled to see him. Based on Wes's question, something clearly happened between the two of them after we left."

"I'd pay good money to see your Dad finally go off on him after everything that's happened." Santana told him. "Don't let our presence worry you, as we really came here to make sure the two of you are alright."

"Plus try and get more information." Sebastian added with a smile.

"That too, but you guys were our first concern. I mean, if you were in our shoes and saw both Dads at court, you'd be concerned too."

"She's got a point Killer. Hell, I was surprised to see your Dad since he never hinted to us he was coming. Though it was rather poignant given Burt showed today as well." When Blaine laughed softly, Sebastian leaned forward a bit. "Let me guess, this has something to do with that situation which occurred before I arrived." Blaine nodded. "Now, I'm even more curious about what happened as each of our Dads seemed amused by it." Sebastian then looked at their friends. "While we know everyone is curious based on how our phones were going off, don't share anything we told you, we'd prefer relaying that information ourselves."

"What about Morgan?" Jeff asked.

"You can fill her in, just remind her not to tell Talia. I'll fill her, Justin, and Todd in at rehearsal Monday morning." Blaine replied. "Wes, give Chloe the condensed rendition, and Santana, let Jordan know we're alright and that Kurt got what was coming to him." Jeff was about to ask why Santana got the instructions she did, but quickly remembered Jordan was a reporter, this saved her from conflict of interest. "With that said, I think it's best if you guys go as we had a long day and right now, I need a nap after dealing with Kurt."

"Say no more, we'll be on our way." Santana said before moving towards them to give them each a kiss on the cheek. "And Sebastian, take care of him."

"I always do." He then pressed a kiss atop Blaine's head before getting up to walk everyone to the door, knowing Blaine probably wanted to talk with his Dad, sooner rather than later. After Jeff and Santana were out the door, Sebastian looked at Wes. "Why do I feel you didn't show Blaine everything regarding your concern about Patrick?"

"Because I didn't, and once you see it, you'll understand why." Wes told him, reaching for his phone as he did. Once he had the quote up and then showed it to him, Sebastian's jaw dropped. "What don't I know Sebastian?"

"Without getting into too much detail, things got ugly in court awhile back and, B shut down, he actually scared my Dad."

"I had no idea."

"We didn't let anyone know." Sebastian then raked his fingers through his hair. "Hell, I don't know why I told you." He then glanced towards the living room and Blaine.

"Because you know I won't tell anyone, even Chloe. Is he okay now?"

"Yes, but I don't know how we're going to play off that comment, especially if Patrick got as angry as is implied."

"Blaine hasn't been shy about the fact he's had to overcome issues in his life due to what he's been through. For all anyone else knows, Patrick was merely being protective of his son who has been through too much in his life. They don't know what happened, and it only makes Kurt look worse referring to a random moment."

"Who knew that was even possible at this point."

"With that said, make sure he talks with Patrick before he sees that quote since he can put it in context."

"Will do."


	31. Chapter 31

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 31**

Although Sebastian hadn't been out of the room for long, by the time he returned, Blaine was pacing their living room with his phone to his ear. It only took him turning towards the front of the room for Sebastian to know something was wrong, as Blaine looked angry. Not knowing who he was talking to, Sebastian merely took a seat and waited for the call to end. He'd only been seated for a short while when he learnt who Blaine was speaking to, which was Jennifer. Upon hearing her name, and from what Wes had shared with him, he had a good presumption what their conversation was about.

By the time the call finally ended, Blaine threw his phone against their couch, and Sebastian half-expected it to be broken given the impact it made. "Now I know why Wes was so concerned about my Dad." Blaine stated while continuing to pace. "Guess my breakdown in court is now considered a fucking episode!" With each word that come out of his mouth, the volume rose and his tone became increasingly harsh.

"Bla…"

"Don't!" He practically shouted, much to Sebastian's surprise, yet he knew Blaine's anger wasn't directed at him. Instead, he slowly made his way out of the chair and approached his husband. "Don't try and calm me down Sebastian!" Blaine exclaimed while putting his hands up to keep him at arm's length.

"Wasn't going to." Sebastian calmly replied while slipping his hands into his pockets. "Only tried to say your name to get your attention, to find out what Hummel said." Almost instantly Blaine looked up at the ceiling in frustration which allowed Sebastian to come closer. "So."

"Basically, after my Dad told him to leave us alone, he made a sarcastic comment about my breakdown. In turn, my Dad yelled for them to get him away from him before, before…"

"He'd do something he'd regret." Sebastian to which Blaine confirmed. "Then what?"

"My Dad went after Burt who'd earlier told either my Dad or yours they were being too harsh with Kurt, and, essentially eluded to how emotionally scarred I was because of what Kurt did to me." The next thing Sebastian heard was a frustrated sigh. "Why can't he leave us alone!"

"I wish I had an answer for you, but I can't help feel something was left out." Sebastian replied as he came even closer to him, garnering a look from Blaine. "Just saying, something must've happened to push your Dad to that point as he's held it together for so long."

"That could be part of the problem, as he really hasn't been given an outlet to vent his frustrations directly at Kurt or Burt for that matter, we have." Blaine then closed the rest of the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Sebastian before resting his head on his chest, and then feeling Sebastian's arms wrap around him. "How am I supposed to deal with this?"

"Right now, you don't, you let Jennifer do her job, which she's extremely good at." Sebastian said, before pressing a kiss atop his head, hoping it would help him relax a bit. "Also, you're not calling your Dad till you calm down, as I'm sure he and my Dad are having one hell of a talk as they've undoubtedly been informed of what got out."

"Is it wrong that I want to hit something right now?"

"Not in the slightest. We'll get through this B, just like we've gotten through everything else."

"I know, but now, now it's not a contained matter." Blaine said as he looked up at him. "I should've known something was up considering the way Jeff, Santana, and Wes were looking at us. Why didn't they say anything?"

"They let Wes make the call, and since we seemed clueless, he didn't want to drop that type of information on us. Felt it was better coming from my Dad or yours." Sebastian told him. "I'm telling you now, I gave Wes the condensed version of what happened in court which Hummel referenced. He's worried about you."

"I'll talk to him later. Right now the only thing I want to do, is spend time with you, shut out everything that's going on out in the world."

"We can do that, you won't get any complaints from me." Sebastian then looked towards the table where each of their phones were going off. "How about I give my Dad a call, and you go upstairs and run us a bath?"

"Alright, but why are you calling your Dad?"

"To let him know we're aware of what got out, but also to let him know you need time to process it before we discuss it." After a subtle nod, Blaine moved up enough to give Sebastian a kiss before making his way upstairs, leaving his phone behind as he was not inclined to speak to anyone. It wasn't until he no longer heard footsteps going up the stairs, did Sebastian take a seat to make his call. Unsurprisingly, the phone only rang once before Xavier answered and his tone spoke volumes. "Before you say anything, we know reporters overheard what happened once we left the courtroom."

"How's Blaine handling everything?" Xavier asked as he looked across at Patrick who was nursing his glass of scotch.

"He's pissed."

"Did Jennifer get ahold of him?"

"That's how he found out." Sebastian replied. "Let me guess, she called you."

"She did."

Before he could say anything else, Patrick extended his hand and took the phone to speak with him. "Please tell Blaine I'm so sorry Sebastian, I…"

"Relax, B's not upset with you in the slightest." Sebastian told him. "The only reason he ignored your call, is he's not quite ready to talk with anyone, even you. Blame me if you need to, but I felt it best he calms down before getting more information."

"How can I blame the one person who puts my son's best interests ahead of everything else." Patrick replied. "Right now, him learning how things got to that point, isn't going to change anything regarding what's out there."

"That was my thought given what Wes showed me."

"I really am sorry Sebastian." He hurt in Patrick's voice more than audible.

"I know you are, as I know you'd never do anything to purposely hurt Blaine."

"You're right, I wouldn't. I, I don't know how you've kept it together all this time."

"It hasn't been easy, but I had the one thing you didn't in this moment."

"And that was?"

"Blaine beside me, it only takes looking at him for me to stop talking, otherwise I probably would've said much worse than you did." Sebastian assured him. "Don't beat yourself up over this, because as I already said, B doesn't blame you in the slightest. He knows what it's like to get pushed by Kurt's comments, as he knows just the right buttons to push to get a reaction."

"And I played right into it."

"From what I read, the only thing you did was defend your son, which is expected." Sebastian told him. "Right there, you proved every thought he had about your relationship with B, was wrong. He took a calculated risk, and ended up with a response he didn't expect." He then paused for a moment to attempt to remember what he'd read. "Uh, how did Carter react to all this?" Given how the conversation had gone up to this point, hearing Patrick chuckle, put a smile on his face. "Good to know, last thing I wanted was for Hunter to have another reason to be angry at him."

"Fear not, he put his client in his place. He was clearly not pleased in the slightest. He was having some choice words with Kurt as we left." Patrick told him. "By the way, next time you see Scott, tell him thank you as James presence helped ease our exit from the courthouse."

"Will do, and Blaine will be happy to hear it also. He was quite pleased to see Scott had called in reinforcements given the crowd outside. Speaking of, they weren't too hard on you as some of those reporters are a bit pushy?"

"Your Dad handled the matter, though they weren't pleased to not get a quote out of me." When Sebastian laughed, Patrick shook his head. "Let me guess, you were no better."

"Nope, as B's usual response leaving court is no comment as this is a private issue." Sebastian then cocked his head as he heard Blaine call down too him. "Not to be rude, but do you mind if I talk with my Dad as there's something I need to tell him before going to check on B."

"You're not being rude in the slightest." Patrick replied. "And Sebastian, take care of him."

"Always do." Shortly after he spoke, it didn't take long to get Xavier back on the line. "I know this might be difficult, but if possible could any talk of this wait till tomorrow, give B a full night to wrap his head around it."

"Of course. Fair warning though, keep in mind your Mom and Kate are in town, so there's only so much control we'll have of the situation."

"Fine, but legally?"

"I'll handle things on this end, and let Jennifer know Blaine needs at least a day to process the situation." Xavier replied. "Now go check on your husband."

"Don't have to tell me that twice. Thank you, Dad, I love you."

"Love you too, bye Sebastian." Once the call ended, Xavier set his phone on the table and looked at Patrick who didn't seem reassured by his talk with his son-in-law. "You do know Sebastian will take care of him."

"I do, and he clearly does a better job than me at the present given I got him in this situation." Patrick said before checking his phone which had gone off. "Per the alert, their flight is still scheduled to land on time."

"You're changing the subject." Xavier replied before looking over at James who was standing nearby, ensuring no one bothered them. "Problematic as your words may have been, you could've said a lot worse. Yet since Blaine's addressed he's dealt with issues stemming from his assault, and the abuse he's suffered, it's not as though you said anything people weren't aware of. From everything I've read, people assumed the abuse he suffered was at the hands of his ex, so it's not a giant revelation."

"Just a confirmation, something Blaine didn't want known. I didn't screw things up for him, I'm talking legally regarding his divorce, did I?"

"Not at all."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I heard what you said Patrick, none of it was defamation. You simply reminded Burt what his son had done to yours. I toed the line pretty closely today as well."

"Yet you managed to keep it together."

"Only because I've had more practice at it." When Patrick shook his head prior to taking another sip, Xavier smiled. "It's true, otherwise I'd end up being held in contempt which doesn't do my clients any good." Upon hearing Patrick laugh, Xavier tilted his head.

"Just picturing the look on Kurt's face, and Burt's when the bailiff escorted him out."

"Those were some priceless expressions, weren't they?" Patrick nodded. "If Carter didn't calm Burt down, I'm pretty sure he was heading down that road. I'm just sorry that my line of questioning caused the courtroom to be closed, which only made the reporters more inquisitive."

"It wasn't your questioning, it was his answers. He was trying to rationalize Kurt's behavior, blame Blaine, as well as Sebastian, you did what you needed to do, as did Judge Watkins. You did your job, this isn't your fault."

"Then listen to yourself, this isn't your fault either." Xavier said in response. "Truthfully, what I'm most curious about is what brought on Burt's change of heart as last time he was in court, he accepted Kurt had been at fault. While he was protective of his son, he still knew his behavior was wrong. The biggest issue, was he disliked it had gotten to this point, that we couldn't handle it without the courts."

"They tried, hell, Blaine hates that it got to this point." Patrick replied. "Yet even he and Sebastian are now fully aware, they couldn't have handled this on their own."

"I know, which I reminded him of, numerous times. Here's hoping the facility is able to figure out what makes him tick, and why he can't seem to leave our sons alone." Xavier said before raising his glass to Patrick, and the two toasted. "How are you going to tell Kate about this?"

"Carefully, very carefully." Patrick replied, knowing full and well she wouldn't take it well. Then on top of that, he'd be having to keep her from going to check on Blaine.

While the two of them continued to talk, awaiting the arrival of their wives, Hunter was outside the courthouse waiting on his cousin. By the time Carter finally made his way out, he was startled by the sound of his name being called considering most everyone was gone. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come out." Hunter teased as Carter walked towards him. "You look fried."

"You don't know the half of it." Carter replied as the two continued to descend the steps, yet was soon correcting himself. "You probably do actually, given you're here. How big of a mess do I have to contend with?"

"Depends on perspective, but reporters heard Patrick and Xavier getting into it with the Hummels."

"Fuck!" Carter exclaimed, stopping in his tracks as he did so. "How bad?"

"Blaine's trending, and people are wondering about this "episode" he suffered, supposedly brought on by something his ex did." Hunter said in response before giving him a nudge to keep walking. "What don't I know?"

"You asking, means Blaine and Sebastian don't want you to know." Carter replied. "So, I'm not going to say anything regarding the matter."

"That bad?"

"Let's just say the courtroom went silent when it happened, albeit there weren't many people inside since it was closed, but if it wasn't for Sebastian being present, I don't know what would've happened."

"When did this happened?"

"Months ago, the last time they were in court." Almost instantly Hunter's expression changed. "That ring some bells?" Hunter nodded. "If you questioned if Sebastian's mood was warranted, it was. I don't think I could handle seeing the person I love like that."

"Your client is a real piece of work."

"I'm aware of that, yet it's my job to defend him to the best of my ability, but he makes it near impossible." Carter told him. "What brought you here?"

"Given what I read, I thought you could use someone to talk to, even if you can't discuss details." Hunter told him. "I know enough to understand how you're feeling. What kept you so long?"

"Needed to file a motion to throw out Judge Watkins ruling, as my client wants to appeal the decision."

"What are the chances it'll be heard?"

"Zilch, as the ruling was warranted based on everything which has occurred." Carter said in response. "Honestly, I was expecting it to be worse given his track record."

"Does that mean he got off lightly?" Hunter asked.

"Not at all, it just wasn't what I was expecting. Though according to my client, it was excessive."

"Of course, it was, as none of this is his fault." Hunter sarcastically replied. "I'm really sorry you've gotten stuck in the middle of this mess, especially since you're not getting paid nearly enough to deal with his crap." Carter couldn't help but laugh. "What is it?"

"Since this is part of my firm's pro bono load, which all first and second year associates are responsible for, I'm getting nothing from Kurt. Ever since he was fired from Vogue, he qualifies for free legal assist and the Public Defender's office wasn't qualified to handle a case of this nature."

"Given Blaine's notoriety." Hunter said to which Carter confirmed. "How does your firm feel about how long this has dragged on?"

"They hate it, but know it's not my fault as my superior has read a majority of the transcripts."

"Majority?" Hunter questioned as they continued to walk.

"Yes, as some of the information is…"

"Privileged, got it." Hunter said before he could finish. "Where is your client?"

It wasn't till he looked at his watch, did Carter answer. "He should be at LaGuardia, awaiting his flight home."

"Home?"

"Yes, as Judge Watkins is having him fulfill his sentence there given, never mind."

"This time I'll let it slide as the last thing I want to do is get you in trouble. When in doubt, I'll ask Sebastian."

"Speaking of, how does it feel being done?"

"It all feels a bit surreal, but I know I still have one more step to take."

"Don't fret about the bar yet, enjoy this moment. Please tell me you're getting away with that beautiful wife of yours."

"We are, after this next homestand is over, which works out well since it coincides with graduation." Hunter replied. "It's easier for her to get away when the team is on the road."

"Understandable, though you've got to know even if the team was on the road, she'd never miss your graduation. Hell, I'm sure she's had that day off in the book since you got the date." When Hunter laughed, Carter smiled. "See. I've missed this."

"So, have I, but this situation isn't our doing." Hunter told him. "For your sake, along with Sebastian and Blaine, I hope this all gets resolved in some way soon."

"Why do I feel you've said that before now?" Carter asked.

"Because I have." Hunter said to him. "I hate seeing people I care about having their lives turned upside-down because of one person's twisted perception of reality. Difficult as your job is, you should be able to focus on the baby who is one it's way. As for my friends, they shouldn't be having to deal with this, especially with everything I know. He treated Blaine like crap when they were married, he drove him away."

"I know, which is why Judge Watkins ruling was the right one."

"How so?"

"It might just be able to shine some light on this situation, once and for all."


	32. Chapter 32

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 32**

Although Jennifer released a statement pertaining to what occurred in court that day, it didn't ease any of the concerns their friends had regarding the matter. Santana was at home waiting for Jordan when she received a call from Sam. "Before you freak-out more than you already have, know Blaine's at home with Sebastian." She said as calmly as she could to try and get through to a clearly upset Sam.

"Then why didn't Blaine answer my call, or Sebastian for that matter!" Sam replied in frustration, as he'd heard about court after coming in from a call.

"Probably because neither of them want to talk to anyone." Santana told him, before taking a calming breath. "They seemed different when I saw them after court, and when Wes asked about Patrick, they seemed confused."

"So, they weren't there when the two got into it?" Sam asked, as raked his fingers through his wet hair as he only waited long enough to take a shower before starting to make calls.

"According to them, it occurred while they were out in the hall as they left first." She replied. "Wes let them know what happened, but, didn't show them the exchange between the two."

"Why not, they have a right to know."

"Wes felt it wasn't our place to break that type of news, they needed to hear it from either Patrick or Xavier, not us." She told him.

"Wait, Wes was with you?"

"Yes, as was Jeff. We all showed up at their place upon reading what happened at the courthouse. Mind you, more information came pouring in while we were all in transit." She continued. "We were on their front steps when we found out about Patrick and Hummel."

"You're telling me you, Santana Lopez didn't push for more information regarding what happened."

"I am, as I learned a long time ago not to regarding what happens in court."

"But Hummel got kicked out, and then Burt caused the courtroom to be closed."

"I'm well-aware of that Sam, yet Blaine and Sebastian have been tight lipped about this entire situation." Santana reminded him. "The chances of us finding out what was said once those doors were closed, is slim to none. The only thing they confirmed, is Hummel is going to be spending more time in jail. Yet they alluded that there was more to the sentence."

"Such as?"

"Sam."

"Sorry, it's just, I'm so angry right now."

"I understand that, we all are, but until Blaine and Sebastian are ready to talk, we're going to have wait for details." She then sighed. "Keep in mind Sam, they most likely intended on celebrating tonight since Sebastian took his last final, yet…"

"They're having to deal with more of Hummel's crap." Sam said, obviously still frustrated. "They don't deserve this!"

"I know." Santana told him. "I hate to ask this Sam, but, do you know what Hummel was referring to."

"You mean the episode?" She hummed in agreement. "Not a clue, which has me even more concerned. The more I think about it, not pushing them was probably best as I can only imagine how they reacted to hearing about that argument."

"Wes alluded to that, said it would probably be the one thing sending Sebastian over the edge he's been walking so carefully. As for Blaine, my heartbreaks as it had to be something major to piss Patrick off in the way it did."

"You did read the whole quote, right?" Sam questioned, as Patrick's response had been pretty clear.

"I did, which is why my heartbreaks because I feel I let Blaine down. If I'd only opened my eyes Sam, maybe I could've stopped some of it."

"To quote Blaine, we couldn't see what he kept hidden and Hummel didn't behave the same way around others."

"Not according to Talia, she never liked him, much like Sebastian. We were all played Sam."

"And got a rude awakening once our blinders were gone. Unfortunately, it was at Blaine's expense." Sam said to her. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do?"

"Positive, we need to follow their lead." Santana replied. "When they're ready to talk, they'll let us know."

"They shouldn't be handling this alone."

"They're not alone, Patrick and Xavier are here. And according to the latest information on social media, Kate and Victoria were spotted arriving at JFK about an hour ago and were being escorted by members of Blaine's security team." When Sam didn't respond, Santana couldn't help question his silence. "What are you thinking?"

"If they arrived about an hour ago, it was planned, but, I thought Blaine said his parents weren't going to be at Sebastian's graduation."

"Plans obviously changed for the best."

"No, they weren't going to be here because they only are given so many tickets and…"

"And what?"

"Nothing."

"Sam."

"There are going to be some special guests coming, who Blaine's parents gave their seats up for as it was more important these individuals attend."

"How do you know this and I don't?"

"Probably because Blaine knew he could tell me since the chances of me letting things slip to Sebastian are slim since I'm here."

"Maybe he was able to get extra tickets from Hunter."

"Maybe." Sam replied. "Kate's not going to be happy about this."

"Tell me something I don't know. Upon hearing she was in town, I left a message for Rachel letting her know as she intended to go see Blaine in the morning."

"Well, if there's two people they won't shut out, it's their Moms."

"One would hope, but a lot depends on how Blaine's doing." She reminded him. "Then it's a matter of getting passed Sebastian. So, if Blaine says he doesn't want to see anyone, he'll make sure it happens, regardless of who it is."

"Hadn't thought of that." Sam said before calling out to one of the guys who was looking for him. "I need to go, but when you see Blaine…"

"I'll have him call you, I promise." Santana replied. "If anything else comes up, I'll be sure to keep you in the loop."

"Thanks Santana."

"Don't mention it as I know it can't be easy for you being so far away from them right now."

"Them?"

"Yes, as I know you not only care about Blaine, but you care about Sebastian as well and what this is doing to them." She replied. "Who would've ever thought you'd warm up to him as quickly as you did back when they first got together?" Sam couldn't help but laugh as she had a good point, one she would undoubtedly never let him forget.

"I wasn't the only one with doubts, but Sebastian quickly proved me wrong as he was/is everything Blaine ever said."

"That he is." As she spoke, Jordan made her way into their apartment. Upon hearing Jordan's voice, Sam was quick to say goodbye as he was certain the two had plenty to talk about given what had occurred. After ending the call, Santana set her phone aside as Jordan sat down across from her. "Judging from the look on your face, you didn't get the answers you were looking for."

"Shows how well you know me." Jordan replied before giving her a kiss, and then tucking her feet beneath her while resting her arm against the back of the sofa so she could look at Santana. "I tried to get a more in-depth statement from Jennifer regarding what happened as not only is it entertainment news, but news in general. She didn't give me much beyond the statement, essentially saying Blaine wasn't ready to comment yet. And she has a meeting scheduled with Xavier tomorrow to go over what Blaine can and cannot say when he makes his statement."

"I'm sure Blaine already knows."

"True, but given the nature of this, he'll undoubtedly be sitting down with her to write out a formal statement that will be sent out." Jordan replied. "I then tried to reach Blaine and/or Sebastian for comment, yet neither are taking calls, which really didn't surprise me. Yet that didn't go over well with producers who want a segment for tomorrow morning's show."

"Well, they're going to have to suck it up as Blaine's going to handle this on his timetable, no one else's." Santana said to her. "When I saw them, they had no idea any of this happened, so…"

"It's going to take them time to figure things out regarding how they want to address the issue."

"Exactly." Santana said while pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "You and I know this getting out is a nightmare of sorts for them, they've kept so much of it quiet."

"I know, yet Kurt's statement to Patrick garnered a ton of reaction, especially given Patrick's response." Jordan told her. "Now, on a personal note, were you able to find out anything about what he was referring to?"

"Off the record?" Santana teased, yet she knew Jordan would never use their personal connection to Blaine against him.

"Of course."

"No, and Wes seemed more concerned than me and Jeff, which says a lot. Yet Jeff chalked it up to Wes having dealt with some of Blaine's anxieties after he initially transferred to Dalton." Santana told her. "It's a reminder that while Blaine's opened up more about all he's been through, we'll never really comprehend the depth of it nor the impact it's had on him."

"Something I brought up while working, this is a situation that needs to be handled appropriately." Jordan replied. "Hell, you know it got nasty since Carter took him out through the back to ensure no one in the media got anything from him. Further reinforcing what a loose cannon Kurt really is."

"More than another contempt charge?" Jordan laughed in response as she had a point. "Much as I'm going to miss them, their upcoming vacation can't get here soon enough. If I was in their place, I'd leave tomorrow, yet it's not an option."

"They'll get through it San."

"I know, but as I said to Sam, they shouldn't have to. They should be focusing on Sebastian's graduation, and their wedding anniversary."

"They probably are, as it's a pleasant distraction from everything else."

Jordan's thoughts were one's shared by most everyone else close to Blaine and Sebastian. Particularly Kate and Victoria who knew what these next couple of weeks meant to the two of them, no matter how much they downplayed it. It's also why it was so hard for them to listen to their husbands who insisted they leave them alone till they were ready to talk.

Yet while those close to them were attempting to focus on the special moments approaching, the same couldn't be said for others involved in the situation. Throughout the flight home, Burt attempted to get through to Kurt, the chances of his sentence being overturned were slimmed to none. Harsh as they believed it was, Carter had reminded them of ever reason they'd given Judge Watkins to impose such a sentence before they went their separate ways. Difficult as it was to hear and/or accept, they were most-likely heading to Columbus early Monday morning.

Given the mood Kurt was in, Burt tried to convince him to stay with him and Carole that evening, yet he refused, promising his Dad he wouldn't do anything to worsen the situation. After dropping Kurt off at his apartment, Burt made the short drive to his home, ready to fill Carole in on what had occurred. The last thing he imagined coming home to was a car parked out front considering the late hour as he pulled into the driveway. Upon making his way into the house, he called out for Carole but received no response. It wasn't till he made his way further in he heard two women talking. Once he rounded the corner, he was surprised to see Maribel Lopez sitting across from Carole.

The moment Maribel spotted him, she stopped speaking and proceeded to point towards the doorway. "Would you like for me to go?" She asked as Carole looked at her husband, who could tell she was none too happy.

"No, I'd like for you to stay if you wouldn't mind." Carole replied. "Where's Kurt?"

"I dropped him off at his place." Burt said in response. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here Maribel."

"She came to see me, wanted to check on after the scene Kurt had in court."

"I think it's best if we talk about this in private." Burt told her. "Again, not to be rude."

"Well, you are being rude." Carole replied. "As for this being a private matter, it hasn't been one for a long time. Honestly, I believe we're some of the only ones left in the dark regarding what's really going on."

"Maribel, I really think you should go." Burt said to her, causing the two women to exchange a look.

"Why, so she can't fill me head with things that contradict what Kurt's said?"

"Maybe I should go, but should you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Maribel told her, before slowly rising to her feet. "The two of you have plenty to discuss considering what happened today." She then leaned over to give Carole a hug before heading for the doorway, stopping once she was beside Burt. "Be forewarned, she's none too happy about what she read happened."

"What do you mean, read?"

"Reporters were in the gallery, till Judge Watkins closed the courtroom, and they had an interesting take on what happened." And with that said, she made her way out the door with all intent of sprucing up her guest room once she got home, in case should Carole need a place to go.

After the door closed, Burt made his way further into the room. "You knew it wouldn't be uneventful when we left this morning."

"True, but I didn't expect Kurt to once again be held in contempt, and then for your statements to cause the Judge to make it a private proceeding." Carole replied, her voice getting louder with each word. "What were you thinking, testifying on Kurt's behalf?"

"I needed to after the judge kicked him out, someone needed to speak up for him." Burt told her. "Especially after Blaine was given time to speak out."

"No, you didn't! Kurt should've been able to behave like an adult and speak for himself!" Carole said. "Is it true, the judge warned him about his behavior before it even began?" Burt nodded. "Then he knew he needed to watch what he said."

"He was reacting to what Blaine said."

"Really?"

"You weren't there Carole."

"I don't care! He clearly crossed a line to get himself kicked out of court." She replied. "And let me guess, you bailed him out."

"I had no choice." She proceeded to laugh. "It's true, we had a flight back tonight."

"Something he should've taken into consideration before he mouthed off in court! What happened to, we weren't going to do that again?"

"I told you why I did it, I couldn't let him sit there."

"No, you could've, you didn't want to, there's a difference! Once again, he didn't have to pay for his bad behavior!"

"Then you'll be happy to know, Judge Watkins threw the book at him."

"Really, then why is he at home?" Carole said in response, arms crossed before her.

"To get his affairs in order." Burt told her. "On Monday, I have to take him to Columbus to be admitted for an inpatient psychiatric evaluation. Judge Watkins feels he must have deep rooted issues to continue acting out this way."

"Can't argue with that."

"Carole!"

"What, he's got a point. Kurt's been acting like a jealous ex ever since Blaine got together with Sebastian. Up until then, we barely heard Blaine's name out of him unless he was complaining about him for not caving into his demands in the divorce. Now, he's obsessed with every little thing he does!"

"He loved him."

"Loved, past tense."

"It's not easy for him, seeing Blaine with Sebastian."

"They've been together for three years! I understood the initial shock, but now, there's no excuse for his behavior."

"I'm not saying there is, but…"

"There are no buts about this." Carole told him. "Kurt's behavior is so out of line, he left Blaine no other choice."

"Se…"

"If you're going to try and blame this on Sebastian, just stop right there. Easy as it is for you to blame them, this all started with Kurt, they're merely reacting."

"You don't see them Carole, they're so smug, especially Sebastian."

"So, Sebastian is the epitome of a Dalton boy, one of the reasons why Kurt said he felt uncomfortable there."

"It's more than that."

"I know that, I was being sarcastic." Carole replied. "How long will Kurt's evaluation take?"

"Per Judge Watkins, at least a week."

"Is that all?"

"Don't you think that's enough?"

"Given his behavior, no."

"Then you'll be happy to hear, once he's released, he'll be on work release. Meaning he gets to work during the day, but will be reporting to jail each evening."

"For how long?"

"Two months."

"That's generous."

"Generous, he's going to jail again!"

"He's still getting to work."

"Only because he has fines to pay." Burt told her. "The wanted to ensure Blaine still got his money."

"Actually, the money goes to Blaine's charity if I remember correctly."

"It's still going to him."

"No, it's going to people and families who need help coming to terms with their sexuality." Carole corrected. "From everything I've read and been told, the foundation is doing amazing things."

"It's his publicist's job to put things out like that." Burt said in response.

"This isn't from some press release, it's from conversations I've had with the Berrys, as well as Maribel who've all volunteered." Carole told him. "I've actually considered doing so as well, but wasn't sure if Katherine or Victoria would want me there after everything that's recently happened." She then shifted her stance. "Now, back to what happened today in court."

"You don't want to hear about it."

"You're wrong, as I'm extremely interested in your take given what I've read."

"What, Maribel didn't tell you all about it?"

"Actually, she said Santana rarely speaks about what's going on outside of her frustration with the situation. The same goes for the Berrys, as you see, Blaine and Sebastian don't share much of what's going on with their friends."

"I doubt that."

"And now you sound like Kurt." Carole said to him. "According to Maribel, it's not a subject either of them like discussing with anyone. Speaking of, what was Kurt referring to when he taunted Patrick?"

"Taunted?"

"Yes, as it's the best way to describe what he did and it clearly worked considering how he reacted." When Burt looked down at the floor, Carole stepped closer. "What was he talking about Burt?"

"It's not important."

"I'll be the judge of that. Now tell me."

"According to Kurt, at one of the last court appearances Blaine attended, he, he completely shut-down in the middle of the two of them getting into it."

"What do you mean, shut-down?" Carole asked, clearly concerned.

"He shut-down, wouldn't respond to anyone, wouldn't talk. Everyone in the courtroom was at a loss of what to do. Xavier finally asked if Sebastian could go to Blaine, which he allowed."

"Was he able to get through to him?"

"He was, but from what Kurt could remember, it took a while."

"My god!"

"You can relax, he's okay."

"Burt, why can't you see the bigger picture, why?" Carole exclaimed in frustration. "Kurt's responsible for it! This is why it's so important Kurt stays away from him."

"You're making too much of this, much as Xavier did according to Kurt."

"If it was Kurt in Blaine's shoes, you'd be doing the same thing! No wonder Patrick reacted the way he did, and spoke to you the way he did. Kurt's responsible for this, he abused Blaine and it's time you accept it!"

"Blaine's stronger than he is."

"I can't believe you just said that. At one time, you loved Blaine like a son, and now you act as though he's just some, person that was a part of Kurt's life."

"You haven't heard the things I have Carole."

"Because neither you nor Kurt will allow me in court!"

"Well, after the last time you appeared, are you surprised Kurt doesn't want you there?"

"You did not just say that to me." She said while taking a step back. "I don't know what's happened to you, as your view of this has changed and not for the better."

"Carole."

"Don't Carole, me. Were you even going to tell me you bailed him out if I didn't ask?"

"Of course I was."

"When's he paying us back?"

"Excuse me?"

"He's paying us back, as if it was up to me, I would've left him in that cell till he learnt his lesson."

"You wouldn't have left Finn."

"Wrong, I would've if I felt he needed a harsh dose of reality. Kurt's been in jail, yet nothing's changed! I want no part of him believing his behavior is alright and not making him pay us back, would be doing just that!"

"He knows he made a mistake."

"No, he's only saying that because he knows it's what you want to hear." She then looked him in the eyes and saw how lost he was. "This initial problem wasn't your fault, but now, you play a part in all this. I mean, your testimony had the judge close the courtroom, which isn't a good sign."

"I told you, I had to speak up for Kurt."

"No, you chose to, you didn't have to. There is no justification for how Kurt's treating Blaine and Sebastian, none!"

"What did you expect me to do after the judge kicked him out?"

"Not make excuses for him, which you clearly did if the conversation the reporters overheard was any clue." She replied. "I get wanting to support him Burt, but he needs the type of help you can't give him."

"Wait, are you saying you agree with the judge?"

"Considering how he reacted to seeing Sebastian on stage with Blaine, yes, I do as it wasn't normal. Heck, he acted irrationally to seeing Cooper sing with Blaine, plus Santana and Brittany dancing with him."

"I know, which is why I called his therapist."

"And it was the right call, but even he said there is only so much he can do since Kurt doesn't take it seriously, he's simply going through the motions."

"He doesn't think he needs it."

"But he does, and deep down I know you know he does. He's become unrecognizable." She then tilted her head when she got no response from him. "Burt."

"I can't turn my back on him Carole."

"I never asked you to, but you can't make excuses for his behavior. And going after Blaine in his defense, was uncalled for!"

"I…"

"I don't want an excuse Burt, it was wrong, no matter how you look at it." She then looked up at the ceiling before looking back at him. "I'm going to sleep in our guest room tonight, but I want you to do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Put yourself in Patrick's shoes tonight, and tell me in the morning how you'd feel if he'd behaved in the same way you had."


	33. Chapter 33

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 33**

When Patrick awoke the next morning, he wasn't surprised to find his wife standing before the window, looking out onto the city. "How long have you been up?" He asked as he sat up in bed, and was soon aware she'd been up awhile considering she'd gone out to get coffee.

"An hour or so, didn't want to disturb you." Kate replied as she slowly turned towards him. "Any more than I already did last night with all the tossing and turning I did." She then started walking towards the bed as Patrick had moved over a bit. "Why haven't they called us back?"

"I told you the chances of hearing from them last night were slim given the conversation Xavier and I had with Sebastian." Patrick said in response. "Sebastian made it clear Blaine needed time to wrap his head around everything. My exchange with Kurt, and then Burt, has people asking lots of questions, questions Blaine doesn't want to answer."

"You're not responsible for this Patrick."

"But I am in a sense, in that I couldn't refrain from responding." He told her. "I should've walked away."

"You and Xavier were giving the boys time to get out of there." She said. "You never imagined reporters would be listening in on you, while they were out there."

"Yet Blaine and Sebastian are always conscious of it."

"They're used to it, plus they've also been burned by not being aware early on. Consider it a lesson learned." Kate replied as she took ahold of his hand. "Do you think we should wait to hear from them before heading over?"

"Yes, but I know if you don't hear from Blaine by a certain time, you'll be going there anyhow." The next thing he heard, was her giggle. "That's more like it, this trip was supposed to be fun as you're helping Blaine get ready for Sebastian's big day."

"He's insanely proud of all he's accomplished."

"That he is, and he's got every reason to feel that way." Patrick replied. "Yesterday Xavier said it reminds him of how Sebastian is about Blaine's accomplishments, and how they each downplay their own successes."

"They do, do that, don't they?" He nodded in response. "I'm going to try and take a page out of their book today, well, this weekend."

"How so?"

"Focus on graduation, not what's going on with Kurt." When Patrick cocked his eyebrow, she tilted her head. "I'm going to try, as the last thing they need is us or me, bringing things up again after they've most likely dealt with it. Yet if they bring it up, I'll voice my thoughts."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, just keep in mind, Sebastian has no clue what Blaine has in store for him."

"Victoria and I discussed that at length during our flight." She told him. "As far as Sebastian's concerned, it's merely going to be Blaine, his parents, and us at his ceremony, then friends joining us later in the afternoon for his party."

"I know, just be careful as Sebastian will pick up on the slightest hint that there is more going on, which…"

"He might not be too pleased about since he didn't want Blaine making a big deal out of it, somethi9ng we're well aware of. Blaine's worked too hard on this, to mess things up now, especially so close to the big day. Honestly, I think it's these personal milestones in their life, which helps Blaine sort through the rest of the chaos as he so aptly refers to it."

"I agree, though I believe his relationship with Sebastian, along with his career, have helped him deal with the worse aspect of it."

"Without a doubt." Kate then set her cup of coffee down. "Since Xavier has a meeting this morning, and Victoria is confirming certain arrangements, what do you say we go out for breakfast."

"What about going to see Blaine and Sebastian?"

"After breakfast, once Victoria is done. So, what do you say?"

"Sounds like a perfect to me."

Their decision to go out for breakfast was the right call, as Blaine and Sebastian didn't have an early night. While they enjoyed themselves, they also talked for quite some time as what occurred in and after court, caused them each plenty of frustration. Due to the emotional rollercoaster Blaine had been on, Sebastian wasn't surprised he was still asleep after he woke. Before curling up behind his husband, he decided to check his phone, which probably wasn't a good idea given the number of messages he had to return, probably all regarding the same topic. Upon checking to see if his Dad had tried to call, which he hadn't, he set his phone down and got settled behind Blaine.

Shortly after he wrapped his arm around him, he felt Blaine lean back against him, which caused Sebastian to tighten his hold, then press a kiss against his temple. "Morning." Sebastian said before kissing him again which caused Blaine to turn his head. "Feeling better?" Blaine nodded, before giving him a kiss. "Good, otherwise I might have to get creative." His response caused Blaine to laugh. "Here I thought you liked it when I got creative."

"I do." Blaine told him before slowly rolling over to face him. "Thank you for everything last night, as you didn't judge me for how I felt."

"You don't need to thank me, and I'll never judge you." Sebastian assured him. "Remember, you weren't the only one frustrated last night, I was too."

"I know, but, it was different."

"Only slightly. The more I think about it, the happier I am with the ruling."

"How so?" Blaine asked.

"He clearly needs psychiatric help." Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yet regarding the second part of his sentence, it'll be a reminder daily of how badly he's fucked up his life. Think about it, you're going to be on tour, including Columbus during that time."

"True." Blaine said, a smile creeping to his face.

"So, the press coverage will be crazy, since the Dalton boy is back."

"Speaking of, you will be able to make it to Columbus, right?"

"Yes, it's already been taken care of, along with me being able to get off for the benefit."

"I don't know how to thank your boss."

"I'll relay your appreciation, but don't get used to it, as once I'm trying cases, I'll have less freedom with my schedule."

"Outside of pre-approved vacations." Sebastian confirmed his statement. "Still, this situation isn't…"

"B, they know this isn't our fault, we're merely dealing with the situation the best we can." Sebastian told him. "They don't hold us responsible, which is why I won't be punished for it."

"That's the last thing I'd want."

"I know, which is another reason why I've been able to rein in my impulses and not go off on Hummel in a way I so desperately want to." The words had barely escaped him, when Sebastian found himself on his back, and Blaine straddling him. "While I love having you like this, what prompted it?"

"Usually, this leads to something we enjoy."

"Timing B."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore, would much rather show you how proud I am of you. Last night was supposed to be all about us, and while it was…"

"It wasn't what you imagined." Blaine nodded. "Me either, but it's not as though we didn't celebrate."

"It was different, as we had other things on our minds."

"True, though in those moments, you were the only thing on mind."

"And you me. Still good with what we decided?"

"I am, regardless of how our parents may feel about it." Sebastian told him. "Now with that settled, let's work up an appetite."

Timing wise, things couldn't have worked out much better, as Sebastian was making his way down the stairs after his shower when the doorbell rang. Knowing Blaine would be down shortly, he picked up his pace a bit in order to not keep them waiting. Upon opening the door, Victoria gave him a big hug, before making her way in, followed by Kate and Patrick. "Where's your husband?"

"Right here." Blaine chimed in, before Sebastian even had a chance to respond. "How was your flight?" He asked before giving her a hug and a kiss, then following up with his parents.

"Quiet, though our arrival was a bit different." Victoria replied as they all made their way into the living room. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about?" Sebastian teasingly told her as they all took a seat.

"So, you had nothing to do with Marcus and Scott meeting us at the airport?" Kate said in response.

"That was all them." Blaine told her. "Scott felt it best given what happened, the two of you have some back-up. Was it necessary?"

"Not really, but the gesture was appreciated." Kate replied. "We didn't catch you at a bad time, did we?" She said, taking note of Blaine's still damp hair.

"No, we simply had a lazy morning, which was needed after the last couple of weeks." Sebastian said to her. "Outside of our trip to the Hamptons, it was the first time I'd slept in, in quite a while. Speaking of, are any of you hungry as we were about to go have brunch."

"We ate, but don't let us stop you." Patrick told them. "I'm sure we can come up with some way to occupy our time in the meanwhile."

"Good, because I'm starving." Blaine replied while getting up. "You're free to come down, talk to us, or whatever you like. Just don't mess with the music on the piano, I'm working on something."

"Down here, I thought you only worked in your studio?" Kate asked.

"Normally, but I can't help when inspiration hits and didn't want to risk losing my muse. Now if you don't mind, we're going to go eat."

They barely waited for a response, before they were on their way to the kitchen, leaving them in the living room. "They seem…"

"Normal." Victoria chimed in, to which Kate nodded. "I believe it's because they were able to process everything on their own last night, no distractions."

"You clearly spoke to Xavier about it, as he mentioned something similar to me." Patrick stated.

"I did, and hard as it was to not come to check on them."

"It was the right call, to respect their wishes." Kate added. "This is how I expected to see them when we initial planned this trip."

"As did I." Victoria replied, before noticing a new picture on the table beside her. "Seeing them like this, will make it easier to focus on why we're really here." She then sighed softly. "I'm sorry, that must sound so bad. I…"

"Relax, we understand where you're coming from all too well." Kate assured her. "No need to apologize. You want to focus on this milestone in your son's life, it's normal. It's what we want too. Our boys don't deserve to have moments such as these overshadowed."

"To quote our boys, living their life on their terms, is the best revenge." Patrick added. "Yet should they need us, we'll be there for them. Until then, we have a graduation to focus on."

"Someone needs to, since Sebastian isn't."

"But I am." Sebastian chimed in as he entered the room, then proceeded to hand out mimosas. "Simply because I'm not making a fuss about it, doesn't mean I'm not excited. If you don't believe me, talk to B, he'll confirm my statement. In the meantime, enjoy the mimosas, as we felt it wrong to indulge, and not share." Then after only a subtle pause, Sebastian disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"Well, he made his point." Victoria said before taking a sip. "Wonder how much he heard."

"Enough, judging by the look on his face, yet he clearly didn't want to get into it." Patrick said. "Reminder, we're in their home and we need to watch what we say pertaining to this situation."

While things might be a bit awkward in the Anderson-Smythe home based on everything going on, it didn't compare to what was happening back in Lima. When Carole awoke that day, Burt was already gone and at the shop, meaning she wasn't going to get an answer to the question she posed the night before. Much as she wanted an answer, it was probably best she didn't get it till later in the day considering how heated their conversation had been.

She was in the midst of pouring herself a cup of coffee, when there was a knock on the door which she'd opened prior to heading to the kitchen. Upon arriving at the door, she was surprised to find Sam standing before her. No sooner did she open the door, did Sam make his way inside. "I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

"Not at all, what brings you by." Carole replied, smiling as she did, while gesturing towards the family room.

"I thought I'd stop by, after dropping some information off to Rachel's Dads about the upcoming benefit for the foundation." Sam told her. "Figured after what happened, I'd check on you."

"That's sweet of you, but it wasn't necessary." Carole said, and instantly Sam could see she wasn't being completely truthful.

"You don't have to pretend with me Carole, I know this situation sucks." Sam said to her.

"That's putting it mildly." She replied. "While this might seem out of line, how is Blaine doing?"

"Good, though he's frustrated about still having to deal with…"

"Kurt." Sam nodded. "I got that from what was reported of his testimony yesterday. I don't blame him, nor Sebastian for feeling that way."

"I didn't mention Sebastian."

"I know, but he loves Blaine, it's natural he'd be frustrated." Carole told him. "Time and again, he's shown there isn't anything he wouldn't do for him."

"You're right, there isn't, just as there isn't anything Blaine wouldn't do for him." Sam said to her. "Regardless of what Kurt may have told you, Sebastian had no part in their marriage falling apart, that was all…"

"Kurt's doing, I know, you don't need to convince me. If these last years have taught me anything, what I've learnt, is the tip of the iceberg when it pertains to their marriage."

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Blaine told you?"

"Enough, which made me question how I missed seeing how bad things were between them."

"That's a question Burt and I have asked ourselves numerous times."

"Difference being, you don't blame Blaine, nor believe all the accusations."

"Mind me asking, how do you know for certain Sebastian wasn't a part of Blaine's life, outside of him saying so?" Carole asked.

"Seeing them together for the first time, there's no way Blaine could've hidden how happy Sebastian makes him. Heck, it's one of the first things Santana noticed as well. For the first time in so long, he looked like Blaine again, he…"

"Had that sparkle in his eye." Sam nodded, before tilting his head. "I've noticed it in pictures of the two of them together. Awful as this may sound, he never looked at Kurt the way he looks at Sebastian."

"Blaine did love him."

"I know, but love like that, is a two-way street, as Sebastian beams at him too."

"I've got to admit, I didn't expect to hear that from you."

"I may be Kurt's stepmother, but that doesn't mean I'm blind." Carole told him. "If you were thinking of checking in on Burt, don't."

"Wasn't planning on it after he defended Kurt to Patrick. I can only imagine what he said to cause Judge Watkins to close the courtroom."

"So, Blaine didn't tell you?"

"I haven't spoken to him, or Sebastian. And even if I had, the chances of them sharing what went down, is slim." Sam said in response. "They feel the less the rest of us know, the better off we are considering how we feel about what's going on. They don't want us getting in trouble."

"Is that why you've all stayed out of it?"

"Basically, but it hasn't been easy." Sam told her. "But we know, if we act out, we'll make matters worse for them. I have to be honest with you, Kurt's comment to Patrick yesterday, isn't sitting well with any of us."

"Who do you mean, by us?" Carole asked.

"Me, Santana, Rachel, any of the guys from Dalton. It's piqued our curiosity regarding what it may be about, especially since Patrick got so angry."

"You seem to know more than what was written."

"That's because Santana's girlfriend is a reporter, and one of her co-workers was at the courthouse." Sam said to her. "Jordan filled Santana in on some information that didn't make it either online or in print. Patrick wasn't the only one pissed, Xavier was too, and Kurt's lawyer, was shocked. He then tore into him for what he did. While they couldn't hear, his demeanor, tone, spoke volumes supposedly."

"You trust this?"

"I do, as this guy has covered all the hearings up to this point and has never once stated anything which hasn't occurred. I hate to tell you this, but, he said Burt was really out of line, which is why Judge Watkins closed the courtroom."

"I figured as much, and he practically admitted it to me." Carole told him. "Hopefully given the sentence Kurt was given, all of this will be over soon."

"What makes you think this time is going to be any different from the rest?"

"You don't know the sentence?"

"No, it was made behind closed doors. Why?"

"Let's just say, the judge made it clear he's finished with Kurt's behavior, and took measures to fix it, measures Kurt's not happy about."

"But, I saw him walking into the shop this morning, as I passed by on my way to the Berrys, so…"

"The judge gave him three days to get his affairs in order, before his sentence begins."

"That's generous."

"Given what his sentence entails, it was necessary."

"Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't keep him in New York."

"As was I, but once Burt told me what was going on, him being back in Ohio makes perfect sense." She told him. "And while I'm being vague."

"It's okay, you've already said more to me than I expected. And Carole, Maribel mentioned you were considering volunteering at the foundation, but weren't sure if Kate or Victoria would want you around." Carole nodded. "Come by, as they don't hold you responsible for Kurt's actions."

"After what recently happened, I wouldn't be so sure."

"You weren't at court, Burt was. The worst thing they could say, is you're not welcome, but I know for a fact, early on, they invited both you and Burt."

"That was before Sam."

"Maybe, but I think you should do it. If you want, I could tell you the next day I'm going to be there."

"You volunteer?"

"At least once a week." Sam told her. "They're helping a lot of people, families. It's good hearing from others who've been through it, understand what they're dealing with. And while you're not Kurt's birth mother, you had to deal with a lot, have been through a lot."

"But considering all that Kurt's done…"

"They don't need to know his name, they just need someone who understands what they're dealing with." Sam replied before looking at the clock. "While I don't want to leave you, I have a few more errands to run before heading back to Columbus. Think about what I said."

"I'll do just that, and Sam, thank you."

"Don't mention it, and so you know, Blaine and Sebastian thought it was pretty incredible that you spoke up for Rachel back when Kurt went after her, it couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't, but I wasn't going to allow Kurt to use Finn against her." She then wiped a tear from her cheek, that she hadn't realized had fallen. "Why is this happening Sam?"

"I wish I knew."


	34. Chapter 34

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 34**

Considering how neither Blaine nor Sebastian showed a hint of frustration over what happened in court on Thursday, their parents were a bit confused upon their arrival at the townhouse Saturday morning. When neither of them answered the door, Victoria reached into her purse for the spare key so they could make their way inside. After disengaging the alarm, it didn't take long for Patrick and Xavier to call out for them. While this was happening, Kate made her way downstairs to get them something to drink as there was plenty to do that day. Upon her return, she looked at Patrick before looking around. "Still no Blaine or Sebastian?"

"No, which…" Patrick stopped his response as Xavier came walking over towards them with a less than pleased look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Sebastian and Blaine aren't here." Xavier replied before calling over to Victoria who was opening the curtain behind Blaine's piano.

"What do you mean, they aren't here?" Kate said in response.

"They're not here, seems they felt the need to get out of the city."

"Excuse me, Sebastian graduates on Tuesday!" Victoria practically exclaimed as she joined them. "What were they thinking?"

"Relax dear, Sebastian told me they'd be back tomorrow. They merely had something they needed to take care of beforehand."

"And this couldn't wait until after graduation?" She asked.

"Clearly not if they're taking care of it now." He said in response. "Keep in mind, they are leaving town shortly afterwards."

"I know that, I just…" The next thing they all heard was a frustrated sigh, which they all could relate to given the circumstances. "Why didn't they mention it to us yesterday?"

"I wish I knew, though they probably knew we'd object to their plans for the reason you stated and they didn't want to deal with it." Xavier calmly told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Since they're not here, it gives you and Kate plenty of time to get things done without Sebastian catching you. Blaine took quite the risk hosting everything here."

"It's the only way Sebastian would allow a party to happen." Victoria reminded him. "Guess there isn't much we can do about it, is there." He shook his head subtly. "Kate, ready to get to work in the meantime since we're here?"

"Of course." Kate told her. "Blaine gave me a list of things he needed help with yesterday, as there was no way he could do them without Sebastian realizing there was more going on than he'd inferred."

Once they started to make their way up to Blaine's studio where he'd been keeping the bulk of the preparations, Patrick looked directly at Xavier. "What's really going on, as I haven't seen you evade an issue in that way with our wives for quite some time."

"Take a look for yourself." Xavier replied before handing Patrick his phone to see for himself.

 **Make yourself at home, alarm let us know you'd arrived as Mom has her own code. B and I had some business to take care of, be back Sunday.**

 **Before you worry more than necessary, Scott and Marcus are with us. *** _attached picture of the two of them with Blaine driving_ *****

"They're in Ohio."

"I know, as it's impossible to not recognized Blaine's car." Xavier said quietly in response. "It seems our sons aren't letting Kurt's sentence get in the way of what they initially planned to do."

"Seems like it." Patrick replied. "I take it, you don't intend on telling Victoria."

"Not until they're home, as it'll send her threw the roof that they're taking such a chance prior to Sebastian's graduation. What about you telling Kate?"

"I'll wait till after their home, as she was already less than thrilled about the idea of Blaine confronting Kurt one last time." Patrick told him. "Though, there is a difference now compared to when Blaine first presented the idea to us."

"Which is?"

"Sebastian's with him."

"Knowing my son, there was no way he was going to let him do it without him, regardless of who he brought with him."

"Something I'm grateful for, as should something go wrong…" Patrick paused as the thought was almost too much to bear, soon feeling Xavier's hand on his shoulder. "Sebastian will be with him and will be able to help him through it."

"Here's hoping our sons know what they're doing."

"I couldn't agree more."

While their Dads discussed what was going on, Sebastian and Blaine were enjoying the drive to Lima from Westerville. "What did you have to do to convince Scott and Marcus not to ride along with us?" Sebastian asked, enjoying the fresh air as they had beautiful weather which allowed them to have the top down.

"Not much, just not to try and lose them." Blaine replied, before glancing over at his husband. "Any response from your Dad?"

"None, and I prefer it that way as I know we're going to get an earful upon our return." Sebastian told him. "How did you manage to set this up again without including him?"

"Mr. Douglass happily contacted Carter for us, didn't even question why I was asking him to do it instead of your Dad." Blaine then checked his rearview mirror to make sure Scott was still behind them. "Have we heard back from Sam yet?"

Once Blaine asked, Sebastian checked Blaine's phone, before starting to laugh. "First response to care to join us at the Lima Bean for coffee, are you kidding me? Followed by, absolutely, see you there." He told him. "You really should've contacted him sooner, like when we were still in New York."

"I know, but I didn't want him going to crazy lengths to try and get the day off should he have been working." Blaine said in response. "We did decide to do this rather last minute."

"I recall, you decided and I finally agreed after some, persuasion." Sebastian practically purred while reaching over and placing his hand on his husband's thigh.

"I only had to persuade you because you love making me work for something."

"Yet you did it anyway." Sebastian teased, as Blaine couldn't hide his smile if he tried. "It's not as though the roles have never been reversed. I simply wanted you to know what you're getting yourself into. By working for it, you decide once again if it's worth it or not. So, is it worth it?"

"Ask me again after this is over." Blaine said in response. "Are you sure you're going to survive not being in the room?"

"Yes, though it won't be easy knowing how dirty he plays." Sebastian told him. "Just promise me if it becomes too much, you'll walk out and let me finish it."

"I promise, but I need to do this."

"I know you do, but at the same time I want you to be aware, knowing what could happen."

"Deal, but in this situation I'm fully aware he's going to play dirty verses being in court where I expected him to behave appropriately."

"Too true." Sebastian said before giving his thigh a squeeze. "Now, are you prepared to get hounded at the Lima Bean?" This response caused Blaine to laugh. "I'm being serious."

"I know you are, but it's quite the change of subject." Blaine told him. "But to answer your question, yes, I'm ready. I fully expect word to get back to Kurt that you and Sam are with me, before we even cross paths."

"So, you didn't just miss the coffee?" Even with his sunglasses on, Sebastian saw him cock his eyebrow. "You're such an instigator, I love you."

"I know." Blaine replied with a glance towards him. "Once I deal with Kurt, what would you like to do?"

"Let's find out what Sam's schedule is for the day, then go from there."

"Sounds good to me."

Since Blaine had sent the text to Sam when they were still at the Anderson home, he managed to pull into the parking lot at the Lima Bean only minutes after Blaine and Sebastian did. "At first I thought you two were kidding, but that picture you two took on your parents back deck, proved you were really here. Though, aren't your parents in New York?" Sam said after giving them each a hug as Scott and Marcus looked on. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming into town?"

"It was a bit, impromptu." Blaine said in response. "And yes, our parents are in New York."

"Wait, you're here to confron…" Sam didn't finish as Sebastian put his finger up to his own lips to silence him. "Sorry."

"Not something we want public." Sebastian quietly replied as their presence was starting to garner attention. "How about we go inside, get some coffee, and then talk?" Sam nodded, and watched as Sebastian slipped his hand into Blaine's before starting to move.

With only Scott and Marcus with them, Sam instinctually started to tell people to back off when they started to get two close to Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but laugh, but it was very much a Sam thing to do, as Sebastian looked on. Yet given their enthusiasm, Blaine those wanting pictures to let him order his coffee, and then he'd be willing to do so. No sooner did Blaine make his order, did he step to the side and start posing for pictures and signing autographs as Sebastian waited for their coffee, knowing Scott and Marcus wouldn't let things get out of hand. "Clearly Blaine's more comfortable with the attention now than in the beginning." Sam said as he stood beside Sebastian as they waited.

"Depends on the moment and his mood." Sebastian replied. "It was harder in the beginning though since it was such a change for him. Remember, shortly after we got together, he was still doubting if he had what it took to do this."

"He's always had what it took." Sam told him.

"I know that, but what mattered, is what he believed. You know who, really did a number on his confidence." Seeing Sam's expression fall slightly, Sebastian cocked his head. "There's nothing you could've done about it Sam."

"Doesn't make me feel any better." Sam said in response.

"You need to talk with Santana." Sebastian replied. "Don't focus on what happened then, focus on the now, it's what we do, even though we're still having to deal with the past." He then pointed at Blaine who was taking a picture with a couple of Cheerios. "That smile right there, is what matters."

"It doesn't compare to the way he looks at you." Sam told him, earning him quite the look. "It's true, and for as blind as I may be about certain things, there's no missing it. It's what I told Carole the other day."

"Excuse me, you spoke with Carole?"

"I went to check on her yesterday actually, as I was in town dropping some stuff off at the Berrys." Sam said as they moved away from the counter so Sebastian could fix Blaine's coffee the way he liked. "Something you would've known if either of you bothered to call me back."

"Sorry about that, but Thursday evening he wasn't in the mood to talk and my focus was on him, and on Friday, our parents were over." Sebastian told him. "What did she have to say?"

"Not too much, besides expressing her frustration with everything. You should know, she's not in denial about what he did to Blaine."

"At least one of them is." Sebastian muttered. "I still can't believe Burt said what he did on Thursday."

"So, there was a good reason the courtroom was closed."

"Absolutely, and it's a good thing it was as B lost his composure because of things that were said."

"I had no idea." Sam said, before they moved to a table where they could still keep an eye on Blaine while he finished up. "What about what happened with Patrick?"

"No comment."

"Sebastian."

"This is not the place to address that situation, nor is it up to me, it's Blaine's decision whether he wants to talk about it." Sebastian said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Given you know why we're here, I'm take it B filled you in previously regarding what he needs from you."

"He did, but that was when you weren't with him."

"Much as I want to be in the room, my presence will only escalate the situation which is the last thing B needs. I mean, it's no secret regarding his feelings for me."

"I hadn't thought about it that way, but you know, he doesn't really like me either."

"You still rate higher than me." Sebastian said, as Blaine took his last picture, telling those waiting he'd take a few more before leaving as his coffee was getting cold. Once he took his seat, Sebastian leaned over to give him a kiss. "The barista said if it got cold, she'd replace it for you."

"No, it's good still." Blaine replied after taking a sip. "Should I bother asking what the two of you were talking about in my absence?"

"The gist of our trip." Sebastian told him. "Was my imagination playing tricks or did one of those girls try to grab your ass?"

"It was your imagination." Blaine said while placing his hand on Sebastian's thigh. "The only one to grab my ass today, is you."

"Good, and it better stay that way." He then took a sip of his coffee. "Sam here went and visited Carole."

"Excuse me?"

"Your hubby had the same response." Sam told him. "I wanted to make sure she was okay, I mean, she did speak up in Rachel's defense, so…you're not upset, are you?"

"Why should I be?" Blaine replied. "I can't imagine this is easy on her."

"It's not, she doesn't understand why this is all happening."

"Neither does Judge Watkins, which is what he's hoping to find out." Sebastian said since Blaine was taking a sip. "He made it clear, he's done with _his_ behavior." Purposely trying to be subtle given all eyes were now on them since Blaine had joined them. "My biggest shock in all this, is the change in Burt." While he spoke, he reached into his pocket to get his phone which was going off. After taking a look at it, he smiled before setting it on the table and then slipping his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Everyone knows we're here, Santana can't believe we're at the fucking Lima Bean of all places. We're going to have a lot of explaining to do Killer."

"I expected as much." Blaine said before seeing Sam start to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"JBI just walked in."

"Just as I expected." He said, as a subtle smirk appeared on his face, earning a kiss to his temple from Sebastian. "Nice to know things haven't changed all that much."

"What don't I know?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say, B doesn't going into a situation without having an idea of what he's walking into." Sebastian told him, before glancing over his shoulder at Scott and Marcus who were keeping a watchful eye on them.

The instant their demeanors changed, Sebastian's did as well as he sat up a bit straighter and soon saw Scott and Marcus standing between them and Burt. "Get out of my way!" Burt stated to them, yet Scott and Marcus stood their ground.

"No, as you're not getting one step closer to them." Scott told him. "So unless you're getting coffee, you should go."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"True, but you're not getting any closer to Blaine and Sebastian." He said calmly. "They having coffee with a friend, they're not doing anything wrong or let me clarify, not bothering your son." He then looked at his watch. "They're not due to meet with him for another hour."

"Why are you even here?" Burt proclaimed, directing it towards Blaine and Sebastian as everyone in the Lima Bean looked on. Sam looked on, as he couldn't recall ever seeing Burt like this, as Blaine raked his fingers through his hair. "You're the reason this is all happening."

Burt's last comment was enough to get Sebastian out of his seat, but before walking over, he gave Blaine a kiss. Once he reached them, he motioned towards the doors and somehow managed to convince Burt to go outside with him, as Marcus followed, leaving Scott with Blaine. "What the hell do you think you're going to accomplish coming after Blaine like that?" Sebastian asked rather defensively once they were away from the building a bit.

"You shouldn't be here!"

"We have every right to be here." Sebastian stated. "And for the record, we're not the reason this is happening, your son brought this all on himself."

"What does Blaine want to talk to him about?"

"That, is none of your business."

"I'm his father, I have a right to know."

"He's an adult, he can tell you after the fact should he choose to do so." Sebastian told him. "Did he send you here to find out what my husband wants to talk to him about?"

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Not really, as being in Lima, isn't my idea of fun, never has been. I'd prefer to be in the Hamptons with my husband."

"Blaine set up this meeting."

"I know he did, and here's hoping he gets what he wants out of it."

"And what would that be?"

"For us to be able to live our lives with no more interference from your son. Though, for the next few months, he won't be able to bother us."

"You love what happened to him, don't you?"

"I do, and I'm not ashamed to admit it after all he's done." Sebastian said while taking a step closer. "He's damn lucky Patrick was able to maintain some semblance of control after court, because I don't think I would've been able to do so. The abuse your son put my husband through, was the cause of it. Not the beating he took as a kid, but the abuse from the man he'd opened his heart to, one who didn't deserve it."

"And you do?"

"Yea, I do, as I don't take that love for granted, I cherish it. From the beginning, I knew Blaine was too good for your son, and he proved it. Unfortunately Blaine had to go through hell to find out the truth regarding who your son really is."

"You don't know my son."

"Wrong, I know your son better than you do." Sebastian told him. "Think about it Burt, your son went after Rachel, who he once proclaimed was his best friend, all because she fell in love with someone he doesn't approve of. Doesn't make his treatment of Blaine so far-fetched, does it?"

"You don't know what really happened."

"I believe my husband, wholeheartedly. Face it, your son has issues, which is why he's been ordered into a much needed inpatient evaluation, which I'm betting takes more than the minimal week set aside."

"You son-of-a-bitch!"

"The truth sucks, doesn't it Burt. If you were smart, you'd get out of this situation before you dig your hole any deeper."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What does Carole think of what's going on?"

"You really are everything Kurt ever said." Burt said, clearly agitated that Sebastian brought Carole into the conversation.

"Only when I have a reason to, and protecting Blaine, is one hell of a reason."

"Yet you're letting him talk with my son."

"Blaine's an adult, he doesn't need my permission to do anything. He's more than capable of handling things on his own."

"Yet you just said you were going to protect him."

"I know what I just said, and it was a warning should anything happen to him. I'm done standing on the sidelines, letting your son do/say whatever the hell he pleases."

"He can't do that, no thanks to you and Blaine."

"Again, he brought this all on himself by being incapable of leaving us alone. Also, he doesn't follow the rules, which is why he's in this situation."

"It's not that simple."

"But it is, if he'd left well enough alone, he'd still have his job at Vogue, yet he couldn't as he was too obsessed with my husband."

"He wasn't your husband then."

"Semantics." Sebastian then saw Burt looking at Blaine's car in the lot. "Blaine rebuilt that car with his Dad."

"He said Patrick only did it to try and make him straight."

"Then what was his excuse for doing the same with Cooper." Sebastian told him, much to Burt's surprise as he didn't know Patrick had also rebuilt a car with him. "Looking back, Blaine knows that wasn't the case, it was about spending time together, bonding, something Blaine didn't take advantage of the way he should've as he'd prejudged his Dad."

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" Sebastian proceeded to take a deep breath before responding.

"I wouldn't say I'm being nice, merely giving you information you previously didn't have. With that said, I'm going to go back to Blaine, hopefully you won't follow. This is your son's problem, not yours, so let him deal with it, he's not a child, regardless of his behavior."

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

"Simply because you disagree with what I said, doesn't make it untrue. Go back to the shop Burt, let your son fight his own battles."

"Like your Dad is?"

"My Dad's a lawyer, there's a difference." Sebastian told him. "Also, my Dad was involved, before Blaine became my husband. Remember, he got involved when Kurt attacked Blaine after a show, for daring to move on with his life. Attempt to twist this all you want, but you know as well as I, you shouldn't be so involved in all this. This is between your son, and Blaine and I, no one else."

"Bas." The instant Sebastian heard Blaine's voice, he turned and saw Blaine standing with Scott beside him.

"Clearly, I've been gone for too long." Sebastian said to Burt before telling Blaine he'd be done in a moment. "One last thing, stay away from my husband, otherwise you leave us no recourse other than to take legal action against you."

"I was about to say you wouldn't dare, but you would."

"You're right, as it's not an idle threat. Right there, you already proved you're smarter than your son, as he doesn't believe we'll do as we say, something to take note of." As he spoke, Sam approached as he felt it best Blaine not get involved.

"It's time to go man, Blaine wants to make a stop before the sit-down." Sam said to him, earning him a look. "Go, I'll follow."

"Alright, but don't wait too long."

"I won't, now go." Sam told him, and then without even a goodbye, Sebastian walked towards Blaine. "I can't believe you came after Blaine like that."

"I can't believe you approve of them being together." Burt replied, as he watched Blaine and Sebastian get into the car.

"He makes him happy, loves him, Sebastian's everything he deserves." Sam said. "I can't believe you sound like Kurt, that's not the man I remember. The man who called me, Puck, and Finn out for things we did when we made mistakes."

"This is different Sam."

"You're right, it is, as we were teenagers when we screwed up, not adults. Kurt knew exactly what he was doing to Blaine, what other reason would he have had for trying to shut Blaine's friends out of his life or attempting to blame him."

"Sam, this doesn't concern you."

"Blaine's my best friend, it concerns me!" Sam exclaimed. "It concerns everyone that gives a damn about him and Sebastian, because this does concern Sebastian too. You're doing yourself no favors making excuses for him."

"Don't you think I know that, but he's my son?"

"Then hold him responsible for what he's done. Believe it or not, your opinion is the only one he cares about." Sam said in response. "So, as long as you're making excuses for him, he's never going to show remorse."

"I'm not making excuses for him."

"Really, because it sure sounded like it from what you said to Patrick." When he sighed, Sam took slipped his hands in his pockets. "How would you have felt if someone said something like that to you, when you knew your son had been through hell?"

"This isn't your fight Sam."

"Nor is it yours, so let Kurt fight his own battles, as you're only making matters worse for everyone."


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the late post, but the site was having issues and I wasn't able to upload the chapter in order to post it.

* * *

 **5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 35**

Taking the concerned look on Blaine's face into consideration, Sebastian didn't hesitate to tell his husband precisely what he said to Burt knowing he already had plenty on his mind once they were on the road. Needless to say, Blaine's reaction wasn't what he'd expected as he took no issue with any bit of the conversation, he actually approved of it completely. "Here I was expecting you to be upset with me." Sebastian told him as he shifted in his seat slightly in order to look at him more directly.

"Why, as it was everything that needed to be said." Blaine told him. "If he didn't like how it came across, too bad as you've refrained from telling him off for quite some time. Plus know you, you held back a bit considering where this conversation took place." Upon hearing Sebastian laugh, Blaine smiled. "I thought so. The only problem I have with what you did, is I wasn't there to witness it as he deserved to be put on the spot given his change of heart."

"Next time, I'll make sure you're around for it."

"Thoughtful as that is, hopefully there won't be a next time between Judge Watkins ruling and, what I'm going to do."

"Having second thoughts?"

"No." Blaine said before turning into the parking lot of the office building where the meeting was to be held, which ensured their privacy. After pulling into a parking spot, then turning off the engine, he looked over at Sebastian. "But I've got to admit, I have no clue how this is all going to play out which is a bit unnerving."

"No one does, but as I told Burt, it would be in Kurt's best interest to listen to what you had to say to him." Sebastian told him as he reached over to take his hand. "Difficult as it may be to believe, you do have the upper hand in all this B. You're simply reminding him that you not only know, but have proof of all the misdeeds he perpetrated while the two of you were together."

"Perpetrated?"

"You are married to a soon-to-be lawyer." He then gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "Would you prefer I use other terminology?" Sebastian asked, followed by a tilt of his head. And although Blaine couldn't see his eyes due to his sunglasses, he had a good idea of the look he was being given.

"Not at all." Blaine replied before exhaling, and turning in his seat. "I'm over thinking, aren't I?"

"Yes, but it's understandable. I'm doing it too, which is why if you've changed your mind, it's okay."

"I appreciate that, but no, I haven't changed my mind as his latest stunt was the final straw. He has no idea the toll all this has taken on my parents, so to throw it in my Dad's face was…" Blaine couldn't even finish as he was getting riled up and knew he needed to calm down. "He shouldn't still be able to get to me Bas."

"You're human B, much as you want to be able to turn off your feelings, it's not possible." Sebastian then leaned over to give him a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine then took a deep breath before looking over his shoulder towards the building where Scott and Marcus stood. "Marcus is going to stay out here with you, while Scott's going to come in with me and Sam." The next thing Sebastian saw was him rake his fingers through his hair. "Did I make the right call asking Sam to do this instead of say, Wes?"

"While Wes would be more likely to maintain his composure, I doubt he'd be comfortable with what you're doing." Sebastian replied. "Remember though, everything in that file was on the net, so anyone could've stumbled across it, some if it was merely hidden better than others. He wasn't as discreet as he might've believed."

"Discreet enough that I didn't know."

"Only because you never suspected he'd do this to you. Had you even the slightest hint he was cheating, you would've been able to connect the dots."

"You're giving me too much credit."

"No, you're not giving yourself enough." Sebastian said, before letting him know Sam had just pulled into the lot. "Now, should you need me, only say the word and I'll get my ass in there."

"I will keep that in mind, but hopefully it won't be necessary." Blaine told him before kissing him once again as Sam approached. "What are you going to do while I'm inside?"

"Read." Sebastian said before reaching into his pocket to hand the USB drive to him. "You've got this Killer."

"I'll keep telling myself that." Blaine then handed the keys to Sebastian. "Be back soon."

"Can't wait." Sebastian said before undoing his seatbelt. "Do you mind if I turn the car around, so I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder to see if you're on your way?" Blaine shook his head before moving to get out, yet Sebastian managed to get in one more kiss before he did so. Once he was out of the car, Sebastian gave Sam a look that without even a word said, Sam knew what it meant, protect Blaine.

Shortly after the two made their way inside, Sebastian moved to the driver's side of the car, and just as he was about to turn it around, Kurt pulled into the parking lot. Even though he parked close to the building, it was impossible for Sebastian to miss the look on his face, one that made him sick to his stomach as he looked too arrogant for his own good. Marcus clearly saw it too, as before Sebastian could get out of the car to confront him, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine wants you to stay out of this, remember."

"But…"

"Trust him Sebastian."

"I do."

"Then trust he's not going to let Hummel manipulate the situation, he's no longer has a hold over him. Blaine knows precisely who he is."

"Not the advice I was expecting, but it's what I needed to hear." Sebastian said. "Let me guess, you and Scott discussed this at length."

"We did, not only today, but with your Dad a while ago." Marcus told him, earning him quite the look. "It wasn't only about this matter, you need to keep perspective. Hard as it is to hear, you have more to lose right now."

"Blaine reminded me of that this morning. So why didn't you stop me from speaking with Burt?"

"I was watching closely, and would've gotten you out of there if your body language dictated it was necessary." Marcus replied. "You know better than the rest of us, your husband is strong now than when this first began."

"Trust me, I'm well aware of that." Sebastian replied. "But it doesn't mean I'm comfortable with him being in the same room as Hummel."

"He won't be alone, keep that in mind as your Dad made it clear someone had to be in the room when they talk due to the protective order. Scott will be right outside that door, so it won't take him long to intervene should it be necessary."

"I'm aware of all that, I just don't trust him."

"For good reason given his behavior, yet if this is an end to a means as stated, you need to let it play out."

"Easier said than done."

"Never said it would be easy, but if I've learnt anything during my time working for Blaine, the two of you are capable of getting through this." Sebastian smiled up at him as he knew Marcus was right, this really was a blip on the radar given what they've dealt with. Yet only the other moments, he'd been with Blaine, which made this time all the more difficult for him.

While they were talking outside, Kurt was making his way passed Scott into the conference room where Blaine and Sam were waiting for him. "What's he doing here?" Kurt snidely asked as he crossed his arms in the doorway, as Scott closed it behind him.

"He's my chosen neutral party to what's going to happen here." Blaine told him as he leaned back in the chair he was seated on, causing it to recline.

"He's anything but neutral, I half expected the meerkat to be in here." Kurt said as he took a few steps towards the table.

"My husband, isn't a neutral party, not to mention, the order of protection pertains to him as well." Blaine replied. "Given my other choices, I think you'll agree Sam was the best option, I mean, I could've asked say, Santana, or maybe Thad to join us."

"Cute Blaine, real cute as they're almost as bad as the meerkat."

"Actually, I think you'd be better off facing Sebastian verses either of them. Face it Kurt, I was the safest option given how everyone feels about you." Sam said from his seat alongside Blaine. "So, take a seat so we can get this started as I'd like to enjoy some time with Blaine and Sebastian before they head back to New York." After a slight bit of hesitation, Kurt took a seat across from Blaine, which kept Sam between the two of them. "In case you were wondering, I've signed a confidentiality agreement, meaning I can't speak of what I hear today."

"Don't trust him Blaine?"

"No, I trust him, otherwise he wouldn't be here. Yet given the gag order in place regarding our divorce, I was legally advised it was wise to have whomever was present, sign a confidentiality agreement." Blaine said while coming to an upright position. "With that said, shall we proceed?"

"Why all the formalities Blaine?" Kurt asked as he leaned forward a bit.

"Because this isn't a social call, that's why." Blaine stated with a hint of attitude. "The reason I asked you here, was to try and come to a resolution, one that would allow us all to move on with our lives."

"Your life, and that of the meer…"

"His name is Sebastian, damnit Kurt, stop acting like a child!" Blaine said, cutting him off as he'd already let it go twice, which Kurt clearly took meaning he could use it cart Blanche. "So much for trying to handle this like adults, as you're clearly incapable of doing so." His frustration evident not only in his tone, but his demeanor.

"Come on Blaine, it's a joke." Kurt replied lightly, showing he felt Blaine was overreacting.

"It's not funny Kurt. I'm sick and tired of you taking jabs at my husband."

"He's heard worse."

"It's not a matter if he's heard worse, it's rude and disrespectful!" Blaine told him. "Throughout this entire mess, he's managed to keep his composure, something you'd know nothing about."

"He gives as good as he gets Blaine." Kurt replied, causing Blaine to chuckle before glancing over at Sam who was taking in the exchange.

"If you think he's been giving it back as good as he gets, your memory is betraying you. The wicked tongue he had in high school, is nothing in comparison to now. The only reasons he's refrained from letting you have it, is he doesn't want to make matters worse than they already are."

"That's a joke, right, because this situation can't get any worse."

"But it could, especially if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut." Blaine said rather bluntly. "I mean, Judge Watkins made it pretty darn clear he's done with your behavior."

"I bet you and that sorry excuse for a husband love what's happening to me."

"There's a bit of poetic justice to it, especially given your comment to my Dad afterwards." A comment didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "Not to mention all the snide comments you made during our divorce about me seeing a therapist to work on my issues. Clearly, I'm not the only one with issues. The difference between us though, is I acknowledge that I need help."

"I don't need help! That judge overstepped, he's the one in need of a psyche evaluation." Instantly Sam gasped, immediately reminding Kurt the two of them weren't alone. "Don't you dare tell anyone Evans!"

"Clearly, he didn't, since Carter's motion was denied." Blaine replied before glancing over at Sam who was still looking on in shock.

"If you only brought me here to gloat, I'm leaving. Kurt said as he went to get up."

"Sit down." Blaine stated, which Kurt surprisingly did. "This is not how I intended today to go, yet you couldn't go without insulting my husband, who really isn't a part of this."

"Right, you were sleeping with him when we were together!" Kurt yelled at him, slamming his hands on the table as he did.

"No, I wasn't!" Blaine exclaimed while getting to his feet. "You were the one screwing around behind my back, with multiple partners!"

"I did not!"

"But you did, and I have proof of it!" Blaine replied which caused Kurt to back down ever so slightly. "You heard me right, I have proof."

"If you had proof, you would've used it when we got divorced." Kurt said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would've, if I had it at that time." Blaine said calmly having regained his composure. "It would've been a great counter argument to all the accusations you threw at me. You see, I didn't come into this information until our divorce was finalized. Once I saw it, it proved you were merely deflecting your own behavior onto me."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Really." Blaine replied before turning the laptop he had before him, only to show Kurt a picture of him kissing another guy, and the guy's hand missing from view. "Sam, correct me if I'm wrong, but that behavior would be classified as infidelity, wouldn't it?" He asked as Kurt looked on in shock, and Sam took a doubletake at the picture.

"Where'd you get that?" Kurt demanded while trying to close the screen, yet Blaine moved it before he could.

"Doesn't matter. Would you like to see more?"

"You wouldn't."

Kurt quickly regretted his response as Blaine pulled up another picture, this one with a different guy. He then proceeded to click through other pictures he had in his possession, making Kurt go pale. "Just think, most of these pictures are before our one-year anniversary." Blaine then took a moment to pull up a new picture. "This one, is from our actual anniversary according to the time/date stamp on it. Gives the term business meeting a whole new meaning, doesn't it."

"You were cheating on him almost the entire time you were married." Sam angrily said to him. "Yet you were constantly telling the rest of us you thought he was."

"It's not as though he hadn't done it before."

"Once, I cheated on you once when you were ignoring me while I was still back in Ohio and you were in New York." Blaine replied. "It doesn't condone what I did, yet you said you forgave me."

"I had, but you know what they say, once a cheater, always…"

"Guess your next boyfriends are screwed given what you did to me!" Blaine retorted much to Kurt's surprise. "And Kurt, this is only the tip of the iceberg regarding what I know. You see, I don't only have pictures, there are videos too."

"Excuse me?" Kurt replied.

"Video, would you like to see some of it? I should warn you though, the PI said it's a bit, graphic."

"No, that's not necessary." Kurt muttered. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want from me to ensure no one else sees that?" Kurt asked.

"What makes you believe I'd show this to anyone?"

"The fact you showed me after having it for some time."

"Now if only you were as observant in court, we wouldn't be here." Blaine replied as he sat back down, a slight smirk on his face. "I want you to leave Bas and I alone, once and for all. I also want you to stop attacking Rachel, because like it or not, she's marrying Thad."

"Outside of Rachel, all of that's covered by the order of protection."

"Something you don't follow, hence why we've constantly been in court." Blaine told him.

"And if I don't, are you going to send it anonymously to one of those trashy gossip sites?"

"No, I'm going to show Burt."

"You can't do that, his…his…"

"His heart, I know."

"It could kill him!" Kurt exclaimed. "Sebastian put you up to this!"

"Actually, it was my idea." Blaine said rather calmly to him. "You see Kurt, I was content to leave this information in our safe for the rest of time. Yet, you simply couldn't leave well enough alone."

"You can't do this!"

"I wouldn't be the one doing it, you would be."

"This is blackmail."

"Blackmail is such an ugly word, I prefer to look at it as leverage over you to ensure a specific response."

"Blackmail."

"Considering losing your job, exuberant fines, and jail haven't deterred your behavior, you left me no other option."

"Blaine, this isn't you, don't do this. My Dad loved you."

"You mean the same man whose accused me of dating Sebastian while you and I were still married. Of purposely destroying your life. The man who threw me under the bus in court on Thursday, blamed this whole situation on me."

"He's my Dad."

"I know that, but it doesn't give him the right to trash me, or my husband."

"Blaine, he's trying to protect me."

"Not holding you accountable for what you've done, isn't protecting you, he's making excuses for you!" Blaine told him. "So what's it going to be Kurt?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm sick of you interjecting yourself into our lives, one way or another."

"Why can't you see how hard it is for me to see you with, Sebastian?"

"Maybe because all your cheating proved you didn't give a damn about me! You're using Sebastian as nothing more than an excuse for your inexcusable behavior."

"You know how I feel about him Blaine."

"I know, since you accused me of cheating on you with him more than once." Blaine said. "But again, this isn't about Sebastian, or even me, it's all about you! I really shouldn't be surprised, after all, you do tend to make everything about yourself."

"That's not true!"

"My god, are you incapable of telling the fucking truth!" Blaine exclaimed in frustration, raking his fingers through his hair. "This entire situation, is happening because you're not the center of attention. You couldn't believe I actually left you and had the audacity to file for divorce. After that, you fought the divorce, but it wasn't because you gave a damn about me, it was so you could play the pity card, say how unreasonable I was being." When he went to speak, Blaine simply continued. "Then once you stopped fighting, it was all about what you could get from me. Thank god my Dad convinced me to sign that pre-nup, otherwise you would've been all over my trust fund, not that it stopped you from trying.

From there, it was all about making me even more miserable if that was possible as you hated that my parents were supporting me. I can't even count the number of times you asked me to ask my parents for money for things. Yet once everything was agreed upon, you never gave me another look, but that didn't stop you from trashing me to anyone who would listen.

"Blaine."

"I'm not done yet." Blaine stated. "You didn't give a damn what I was doing, until I started making a name for myself, per Kyle. From there, you had to see for yourself since you told me more than once I didn't have what it took to make it as a mainstream musician. Then came the fateful night you came to one of my shows, fawned over me, again per Kyle. You were adamant about talking to me afterward, only to find me with my friends, in Sebastian's arms, which pushed you over the edge. Seeing me with Sebastian, you knew there was no way of slithering your way back into my life, let would the others let you near me again."

"Go to hell!"

"The truth sucks, doesn't it?" Blaine replied. "The only thing you give a damn about, is the amount of money I'm making that you'll never be able to get your hands on. Something which became even more evident once you lost your job at Vogue."

"A job I lost because of you!"

"Again, not my fault. You were unable to behave in an appropriate manner, time and time again, as Isabelle gave you plenty of chances to prove yourself." Blaine told him. "That very behavior, is why no one wants to hire you, you're a liability as you've proven you have no self-control." He then leaned back in his chair. "Think about it Kurt, my proposal would actually be beneficial for all of us."

"How's that?" Kurt asked.

"Me and Sebastian, get to live our lives without you intruding into them. You, start to come off as a rational human being, meaning…"

"People might consider hiring me."

"Precisely." Blaine replied before looking over at Sam. "This was what I was trying to get you to see earlier, before you behaved like a child, without resorting to…"

"Blackmail." Kurt said as he was clearly thinking about what Blaine had said.

"Again, such an ugly term, but call it what you like if it means you won't take it as an idle warning. For as you acknowledged, it does benefit us all."

"Actually, me more than you."

"Depends on one's view, because honestly, having you out of my life once and for all, would be immeasurable." Blaine told him bluntly. "So, what will it be Kurt?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Kurt replied

"Sadly, I do given how you've behaved throughout this ordeal. I mean, it's impossible to ignore the fact he's aged about five years since this all started due to the stress." Something Kurt really couldn't dispute as he'd noticed it too. "So, prove to me you're not the selfish SOB you've shown yourself to be since this this all started. Be the person I first met all those years ago at Dalton, whose Dad meant the world to him and he'd do anything to protect."

"Yet you're…"

"He went there as you left him no choice Kurt!" Sam blurted out. "You pushed him to this point, and Burt's his best leverage against you. Hate him all you want, but don't even think Blaine never cared about Burt, because he did. Why the hell do you think it's been so hard on him to listen to all the crap he's spewed at him?"

"You don't know everything Sam." Kurt said, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"No, but I know enough. Like I told him earlier, Burt never should've gotten into the middle of all this, yet he did because he loves you, no matter how detrimental it may be for his own happiness."

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously?" Kurt nodded. "His support of you, is putting one hell of a strain on his marriage Kurt. If you'd open your eyes, you'd see it to. I mean, Carole spoke out against you when you dared to use Finn's memory to guilt Rachel after she got engaged to Thad."

"She's the reason my Dad kicked me out."

"You're right, as she was sick of your behavior, and I don't blame her." Sam told him. "Dude, you're what, twenty-seven now? Grow the hell up and stop expecting others to clean up your messes for you, because Blaine's right, you brought this all on yourself!"

"Listen to him Kurt." Blaine replied before checking his phone as Sebastian sent him a text, wanting to know how things were going.

"Let me guess, Sebastian?"

"Yes, he wanted to make sure I was alright."

"I bet he loves this."

"Honestly, we hate this as we merely want to live our life Kurt." Blaine told him. "Also, he's checking in with me, as he doesn't trust you around me considering your previous actions, not that I blame him. So again, what will it be, but think carefully as once you make your decision, there's no turning back."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I agree to your terms, as my Dad can never see that stuff."

"You hear that Sam?" Blaine asked as he looked over at him, and Sam nodded. "Keep in mind, this is between us, no one else can know, even Carter since it's…"

"Not legal."

"Basically." Blaine replied as he took the stick drive out of the laptop, then slipped it into his pocket. "You do know, this little agreement won't change anything in the court's eyes, outside of Judge Watkins not having to see you as much. You're still bound by the rules laid out by him and Miss Strauss."

"I know."

"Just making sure." Blaine told him before getting up out of his seat. "Since this is likely the last time we'll see one another, unless Judge Watkins orders me to appear in court, goodbye Kurt." He then looked over at Sam. "Let's get out of here, as I'm sure Bas is getting antsy." Sam smiled before getting up out of his chair so they could leave. Then with one last look between the two of them, they two of them headed on their way, leaving Kurt to think about just how far he'd pushed Blaine for him to go to this extreme.

While he was thinking, Scott was following Blaine and Sam out of the building as Sam talked what seemed to be a mile a minute. "I still can't believe you just did that!" He said as Blaine kept his focus forward, needing to see Sebastian. "That was unbelievable! You…"

"Sam, stop." Blaine said as he came to a stop. "I understand you're shocked, hell, I can't believe I pulled it off. But this is not the place to talk about it." Immediately Sam looked around as they were in the middle of a hallway, luckily, he hadn't said too much as he was in shock.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I get it. Let's save this conversation for once we get back to my house."

"What about the confidentiality agreement?"

"It stated you were not to talk about what you heard in that room, outside of the parties involved in the case, which means…"

"I can talk with Sebastian."

"Exactly. Now let's go, as I really need to see him right now as something like that is more his forte, than mine."

"Not a problem, let's get you to your husband!"


	36. Chapter 36

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 36**

By the time Kurt returned to the shop which was quite busy given it was a Saturday, Blaine and Sebastian were well on their way back to Westerville. With that considered, it was well over an hour later before Burt had the opportunity to talk to him. "Want to talk about what happened?" Burt asked as he dried his hands, noticing Kurt seemed a bit distant.

"There's not much to tell." Kurt replied before handing a customer her paperwork after attaching the receipt to it. "Honestly, it was nothing like I expected."

"Meaning what exactly."

"This really isn't the place to talk about this Dad." Kurt said, wishing another mechanic would bring him more completely work so he had a good reason not to talk with his Dad.

"For the first time today, it's finally a bit quiet, as everyone else is waiting outside." Burt told him. "I just want to make sure you're alright after what Sebastian said to me. I'm sure he was no better when speaking with you."

"Sebastian wasn't in the room."

"Excuse me, but from what he said to me, I…"

"You heard me, he wasn't there as Blaine felt it best he and I talk."

"Alone?"

"No, as Sam was with him." Kurt replied

"At least now it makes sense why he met them for coffee at the Lima Bean since he lives in Columbus now." Burt replied, causing Kurt to nod.

"It was due to the protection order, Blaine's not allowed to be alone with me which is why Sam was with him, and his bodyguard was right outside the door." Kurt told him. "Really, you have nothing to concern yourself about Dad."

"Kurt."

"I'm serious." He replied. "While we obviously argued, since it's all we ever seem to do anymore, he managed to bring up a good point and, it actually made me think."

"Such as?" Burt asked, clearly curious to what it could've been.

"He wants me to leave he and Sebastian alone, for good."

"That's nothing new, it's what he's said multiple times."

"I know, but he pointed out that while it's something he wishes, it actually would benefit me." Kurt told him. "He thought by playing to my vanity, he'd get through to me." Burt nodded, as he had to admit Blaine took an interesting route to get him to listen. "He said if I leave them alone, employers might finally give me a chance again as I wouldn't constantly be in the news because I've violated the protection order."

"I recall mentioning something like that to you." Burt said to him.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not listening to you. He stated pretty bluntly that my behavior made me undesirable to employers, something Isabelle hinted at, and if I leave him and Sebastian alone, I'd look better and…"

"Someone might give you a chance if you weren't constantly shown in the news coming and going from court."

"Essentially." Kurt replied before turning to take paperwork from a mechanic, and then telling his Dad he'd be right back. Once Kurt exited the door to tell the customer his car was ready, Burt took his hat off and ran his hand over his head, as seeing his son this calm after the meeting was the last thing he expected. For all the concerns Burt had earlier that day, mainly because of how Kurt reacted to seeing Blaine and Sebastian at the Lima Bean, he was relieved to see him behaving so rationally. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel there was more to the meeting than Kurt was letting on. Something which piqued his curiosity given what Sebastian had said to him earlier, as Blaine clearly went into this with a plan, one which made an impact on his son.

The situation was quite different for Blaine and Sebastian, as being in the car wouldn't allow the two to properly talk. Also, due to the mere look on Blaine's face, Sebastian knew he needed time to process everything which occurred. Taking that into account, they decided to simply enjoy the drive back home, and Sebastian got a bit of a teaser of the new music his husband was working. So, by the time Blaine and Sebastian arrived back at the Anderson home, Blaine looked over at his husband who had quite the smile on his face as he'd driven back to Westerville. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Blaine teased as Sebastian put the car in park, in the garage.

"More than I thought was possible." Sebastian replied. "This car has some serious power Killer, plus you provided one hell of a soundtrack to go with it."

"It certainly does, and I'm glad you thought so." Blaine said with quite the smile on his face, before going to undo his seatbelt. "Wish we could enjoy it more, but the city isn't necessarily the place for it."

"Well, we could take it to the Hamptons as there's space in the garage. Plus, I doubt my parents would mind since we use the place way more than they do."

"True, it's definitely something to think about and talk about with them." He replied before getting out of the car, as Sebastian did the same. "Do you think Sam will be here soon?"

"Not sure, as I lost him several miles back." Sebastian said, causing Blaine to laugh. "I didn't do it on purpose, plus it's not as though he doesn't know where he's going."

"Are you sure about that?" Blaine teased, a mischievous look upon his face. "I mean, you did have a word with him while I was talking with Scott. For all I know, you colluded."

"Colluded, huh?" Sebastian replied as he closed the distance between them till he could pin Blaine between himself and the car. "And what possible reason would I have to collude with him?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Blaine said innocently.

"Are you implying I want you all to myself?" Sebastian asked while moving his hands from the car, to Blaine's ass.

"What do you think?"

"If it was anyone else, I would've done something of that nature, yet because you don't see Sam often, I behaved myself." He then leaned over to give him a kiss. "Not like the feeling isn't mutual." Almost instantly Blaine smiled up at him.

"Did you now?" Sebastian nodded in response. "I appreciate that, for the very reason you mentioned. For that, maybe we'll have a bit of fun later once he leaves."

"Amazing as that sounds, it's not why I did it."

"I know, which is why I want to do something a bit out of the norm before heading home. Is that alright?"

"More than." Sebastian said before leaning in for a kiss, which quickly took on a life of it's own. So much so, if it wasn't for Sam honking his horn upon arriving, they might've forgotten their better judgment regarding waiting to celebrate once Sam was gone. "Guess we should head inside."

"Would probably be a good idea, otherwise we might get some looks." Blaine told him before taking ahold of his hand, which caused him to step back allowing them to head into the house.

"I need to ask, why did he honk, did he think we were outside?"

"Either thought we were in back, which means one doesn't always hear the doorbell." Blaine replied. "Or, he wanted to announce his presence in case…"

"We forgot he was coming?" Blaine nodded, causing Sebastian to laugh. "Knowing us, it was probably a good idea, I mean given what was starting to happen in the garage."

"Exactly. You'll go over the little details in the confidentiality agreement with him, right, as he's nervous about screwing up. Even though your Dad made it pretty straight forward regarding what he can't do."

"Of course, I'll happily go over it with him." Sebastian told him as Blaine let go of his hand, as the doorbell rang. "Meet you guys out back, as it really is a perfect day to enjoy the deck."

"Sounds good."

Shortly after letting Sam into the house, the two headed back towards the deck where Sebastian was waiting for them. Once they were outside, Sebastian presented them each with a beer before sitting back as Blaine and Sam got comfortable. "Have you calmed down after the verbal lashing B gave Hummel?" Sebastian asked as he slipped his arm around Blaine who sat down beside him.

"Not really, I mean, even though Blaine gave me an idea of what was going to happen, it didn't prepare me for what actually did." Sam said before taking a sip of his bear. "First of all, I've never seen Blaine's mood turn the way it did. He was so calm Hummel first walked in, even ignored some of his taunts."

"About you." Blaine chimed in as he looked at Sebastian, which clearly didn't surprise him.

"Yet suddenly he did it again, and Blaine snapped."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself, as I almost called Sebastian because I've never seen you like that before." Sam told him, and his expression spoke volumes relaying to Sebastian what happened. "Hell, even Hummel didn't flinch when you told him to sit back down."

"Seriously?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep! But that was nothing in comparison to Hummel's reaction to the pictures Blaine showed him."

"Wait, you actually showed him?"

"Yes, as he didn't believe I actually had proof since it wasn't used during our divorce." Blaine told him. "He denied cheating on me, even though he has admitted doing so in the past. Yet the instant I pulled up the first picture, he looked…"

"Shocked." Sam said as Blaine had paused just long enough. "Blaine then showed him other pictures, before showing one of him on their first anniversary."

"B." Sebastian asked, clearly surprised Blaine took it as far as he did.

"You would've done the same thing."

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I expect you to do it." Sebastian said before giving him a squeeze. "I'm proud of you though, as I know it couldn't have been easy, but it needed to be done."

"Which is precisely why I did it." Blaine told him. "For too long he's gotten away with so much, simply because I wouldn't push back hard. When we were divorcing, while I was able to stand up for myself, with help of my lawyer, I…"

"It's okay B."

"No, I need to say this. I wasn't capable of pushing back the way I should've considering what he did to me." Blaine then took a sip of his beer while composing himself, not wanting his emotions to get the better of me. "He took so much from me, and a lot of it stemmed from me not pushing back. In a way, I put…"

"Don't you dare say you brought this on." Sebastian said sternly. "He took advantage of your good nature."

"But…"

"Sebastian's right, none of what happened was your fault." Sam chimed in. "After everything you two went through to get to back together, he knew you'd do anything to make things work, even backing down in situations you'd normally fight back on."

"I did fight back, yet…"

"It took it's toll on you." Sebastian said, which earned a subtle nod from Blaine whose temple he then kissed. "That doesn't make it your fault B, you simply couldn't take the arguing anymore. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you might want to see if you are able to squeeze in an appointment before we go on vacation. For much as you say talking to me helps, I…" He didn't need to finish as Blaine placed his hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze, while looking up at him and smiling. Then without another word being said, he kissed Sebastian on the cheek before heading inside to do as was recommended.

"What did I just miss?" Sam asked once Blaine was inside the house.

"Me telling my husband to call his therapist, as he shouldn't feel guilty about doing what needed to be done." Sebastian told him before downing the remainder of his beer. "I might not have done that in front of others, but you yourself said you'd never seen him like that."

"I hadn't, and I'd seen him mad at Kurt before. Blaine really tried to be nice, but…"

"You don't need to say it, we've dealt with Hummel enough for me to know he most likely acted like a child."

"Basically." Sam said. "Will Blaine be alright?"

"Yes, he just can't let those doubts take control. It's something he constantly has to battle through, especially after dealing with Hummel. While I wish I could make it all better, I know it's not possible."

"That's a very mature response."

"Given everything B's been through, it would be selfish of me to pretend I can fix everything. And while I may be selfish at times, I love him too much to ever put my own ego before his well-being." Sebastian told him. "It's why I applaud Patrick for not ringing Hummel's neck after that fucking comment he made. Joking about something of that nature, is wrong on so many levels." Suddenly, Sam's expression changed, catching Sebastian's attention. "What is it?"

"I'm able to talk to you about what I heard today, right?" Sebastian nodded, as his Dad had gone over the agreement with him. "Did I hear correctly that the judge order him to see a shrink?" Sebastian instantly laughed. "He did?"

"He didn't only order him to see a psychiatrist, he ordered a psyche evaluation done. On Monday he has admit himself for a one-week psychiatric evaluation, and should he not take it seriously, they're able to keep him longer till they get a complete work up of his mental state."

"No shit?"

"No shit." Blaine echoed as he made his way back outside. "I wondered how long it would take for that topic to be discussed." He then leaned down to give Sebastian a kiss. "Thank you for nudge, he was able to get me in on Monday morning."

"Happy to hear it, as you've done nothing wrong."

"Deep down I know that, but I'm going to have moments of doubt." Blaine said before turning his focus back to Sam. "Should I ask how this came about?"

"I asked Sebastian what I missed regarding the conversation between the two of you." Sam said. "Don't be mad at him."

"Relax, I'm not, as it's no secret, especially to those of you close to me that I see a therapist regularly. Hell, even my fans know, it's not something I'm ashamed of. I also know, Bas would never divulge something he was in doubt about." Sebastian nodded while slipping his arm back around him. "Putting it mildly, the judge made it clear he's done with Kurt's bullshit."

"Here I thought Carole was alluding to jail when I asked what happened."

"He's going there too." Sebastian happily replied. "Once the evaluation is done, he's going to be in jail for two months, on a work release type program. He gets to work during the day, since he still owes B…"

"Technically our charity, thousands of dollars." Blaine corrected, before acknowledging he could continue.

"My apologies." Sebastian then kissed him atop his head. "Then once he's done for the day, he has to report back to jail."

"And Azimio." Sam added, causing them each to smile. "We'll soon find out how much control he has, as Dave was pissed he got dragged into things, and had no problem letting people know."

"He had every right to be pissed, as the truth was distorted." Blaine said as he knew it was still a touchy subject for Sebastian. "I still can't thank him enough for speaking out."

"He wanted to set the record straight." Sam said, earning a look from them. "He wrote a big post about it on the McKinley page, I'm surprised Santana or Rachel didn't tell you about it, since they each commented, along with plenty of others."

"They probably didn't, since we tend to not talk about what's going on." Blaine replied. "With that said, after today, this really isn't something I'm going to want to talk about either. We're happy to answer any questions you might have considering what you heard, but besides that, this isn't something I care to discuss."

"You don't need to explain yourself, I get it. Curious as we all are, putting ourselves in your shoes has helped us understand a bit more."

"That's quite the mature response." Sebastian said.

"Thank Dr. Fabray, as she's helped us get a better handle on being left out of the loop." Sam told them. "Who would've ever guessed Quinn would be able to put perspective on all this?"

"You clearly didn't get much time to talk to her at our wedding." Blaine replied. "Becoming a psychologist or psychiatrist, not sure if she's getting her MD or not, really suits her."

"Is she still dating that older guy, the club owner?"

"Yes, she's still dating Stephen." Sebastian told him. "Everyone believes it's only a matter of time till they get engaged. Speaking of significant others, are we going to get to see yours while we're in town?"

"Depends if you want to come into Columbus and visit with her during her break." Sam replied. "While she would like to see the two of you, she doesn't want you to feel obligated to come into Columbus to see her. Not to mention, depending on the night, her schedule can be turned upside down."

"Much like yours." Blaine said to which he confirmed. "I think that's why this relationship is working, as you each understand plans can easily go out the window should duty call. Cause if I remember correctly, it's been an issue for you previously."

"You're right, it was an issue. Did I really complain about that to you?"

"A few times." Blaine teased, causing Sam to shake his head. "Friends are there to listen you know."

"I do, it's just…" It only took one look at Sam for Blaine to glance up at Sebastian who smiled.

"Listen to me, okay. I didn't turn to you, or anyone else because even I didn't know what was going on. Then by the time I knew I needed to get out, I, I needed my parents." Blaine said to him. "It wasn't personal, as I knew you'd have my back, it's just…until I went through it, I never quiet understood how one could go through something like that, and not see it. And quite honestly, part of me felt ashamed that I let him treat me like that. He fed my worst insecurities, and, made me doubt my worth."

"I really had no idea it was that bad."

"No one did, because I put on a brave front, but enough about that. Part of healing, is not letting that moment control my life. Much as I hate to admit it, it's a part of me, but doesn't mean it controls me." Blaine said before taking ahold of Sebastian's hand. "I know I've said this before, but if it wasn't for Bas, my life wouldn't be on the path it is now. He reminded me who I truly am, beneath all the doubts. That I wouldn't have still been at NYADA, if I didn't believe I still had it in me to perform."

"Was that the night Rachel found out you two were together?" They each nodded. "Upset as she was, even she noticed a difference in your performance that night, said for the first time in a long time you were the Blaine she remembered up on that stage."

"It was the first time I felt like myself in quite some time, especially on stage." Blaine confirmed. "Now, here's hoping he listened. For as angry as I am with Burt…"

"We know B, we know, even he doesn't deserve that." Sebastian said reassuringly. "Yet you went with what is Hummel's last known week spot."

"Sam proved I was still right about it."

"How so?"

"I might've told him his antics were doing some serious damage to Burt's marriage to Carole." Sam replied. "Carole's reaching her breaking point when it comes to Burt supporting Kurt as she doesn't approve at all. Feels Kurt needs to be held accountable for what he's done, and not have excuses made for him."

"She's right." Sebastian told him. "Hopefully he heeds Blaine's words, and doesn't add his Dad's marriage to the list of…" He was quickly pulled out of his train of thought upon seeing the look on Blaine's face after reading a message on his phone. "B, what is it?"

"Coop, just got off the phone with our Mom and, well, your Mom as well as mine, now know where we are." Blaine said. "Much as we suspected, neither are happy and, Coop said we better have a damn good explanation for being here."

"Anything else?"

"He wished us luck, as he knows all too well what it's like dealing with our Mom when she's not happy."

"Mine's no different." Sebastian replied. "One must tread lightly, and not attempt to bullshit, because in those moments…"

"It only makes matters worse." Blaine said to which Sebastian agreed. "One would think by now, we wouldn't be dealing with this stuff, yet…"

"We knew the instant we booked our flight, we'd have explaining to do."

"I just hope we didn't mess things up given you…"

"Relax, knowing my Mom, her biggest issue, is we didn't tell her, not that we're here."

"Are you sure?"

"Won't be long till we find out." Sebastian said before looking over at Sam who was looking at them. "What?"

"Here I thought only my parents still poked their noses into my business." Sam teased. "But given everything you two have dealt with, can't say I really blame them."

"Neither do we, which is why we'll be honest with them, up to a point." Blaine replied. "While we'll tell them I met with Kurt, they don't need to know what was said."

"Good call."


	37. Chapter 37

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 37**

Although they'd been forewarned by Cooper that neither of their Moms were happy about what they'd done, they didn't realize how much till they arrived home. After taking the first flight out, they figured they'd manage to get home before anyone was up, yet that proved to be wrong. Having not wanted to wake anyone, the two set their bags in the foyer, before making their way to the kitchen, where they found their Moms sitting at the island, waiting for them. "Have a nice flight?" Victoria asked as the two looked at one another.

"We did, it was quiet." Sebastian replied as Blaine went to get them each a cup of coffee while Sebastian set the box of pastries they'd picked up on the island. "What has the two of you up so early?" He asked while keeping an eye on their expressions considering what Cooper told them.

"Knew it was our only chance to get answers from the two of you without your Dads running interference." Kate said in response. "While I have good idea what the two of you did, we want to hear it directly from the two of you."

"Also, why this couldn't wait till after graduation." Victoria added. "So, make yourselves comfortable."

"There really isn't much to tell." Blaine replied as he set Sebastian's cup down before him, before taking the seat beside him, across from their Moms. "We did indeed go to Lima so I could have a word with Kurt."

"From what we saw, Kurt wasn't the only person the two of you had a word with." Kate told him, earning a bit of a smirk from each of them.

"Actually." Sebastian said before reaching for a plate as Victoria had gotten some out upon seeing the pastry box. "B had words with Kurt, while we each had a few words with Burt, me more so than Blaine. He didn't take too kindly to the fact we decided to get something to drink at the Lima Bean prior to B's meeting with his son."

"And where does Sam come into all this?"

"He was the neutral party during the meeting, insisted upon by Xavier." Blaine replied before taking a bite of his croissant.

"Sam's anything but neutral dear." Which earn a chuckle from either of them.

"We know Mom, yet given the other options, Sam really was the best choice as it needed to be someone I could trust, who wasn't Bas."

"Why wasn't Sebastian allowed to take part?" Victoria asked.

"Because _we_ felt I'd be a distraction." Sebastian replied while motioning between the two of them. "This meeting wasn't supposed to take place when it did, but given Judge Watkins ruling, it left us little choice, especially given what Hummel said to Patrick."

"Why didn't you tell us you were going?"

"Because we knew neither of you would approve of the timing." Sebastian told them. "We know it wasn't ideal, but we really had no choice."

"It needed to happen before Kurt reports for his evaluation, and then to his work release." Blaine added.

"Again, why couldn't it have waited?" Kate asked.

"Because once we return from vacation, I go back on tour while Bas goes to work and starts preparing for the bar exam." Blaine said in response. "Why do you think we made certain we came back today, because we didn't want you worrying."

"If you'd told us, we might not have worried as much." Victoria replied. "Finding out you were in Lima made us both uneasy. If you'd…"

"Mom, if we told you, you would've done everything in your power to talk us out of going." Sebastian stated. "I know the timing wasn't ideal, but we had no other choice. If you talk with Dad, he can tell you this conversation B had with Hummel, was decided upon a while ago, it wasn't done on a whim. You know him better than anyone, if we'd done something he wasn't aware of, he would've been as upset as you, if not more given he represents us."

"Is there a particular reason you're each being overly vague about said meeting?" Kate asked.

"Yes, because any conversation Kurt and I have, is rather tenacious." Blaine told her. "The difference between now and when he and I were divorcing, I'm less likely to back down, which I didn't when he tries to turn the tables."

"Blaine."

"Mom, we talked about this, remember?" She nodded. "He pushed it too far when he blamed Bas for what happened to Dave."

"What about what Sebastian said regarding his comment to your Dad?" Victoria replied.

"It was the reminder we couldn't put things off, simply because of Judge Watkins ruling." Sebastian told her. "He's become way too cavalier regarding his comments, I mean, god forbid the reporters heard more of that conversation. It's one thing for B to admit he sees a therapist because of what he went through, it's another…"

"To admit I've shutdown completely when triggered." Blaine finished, soon feeling a kiss to his cheek from Sebastian. "And to use that as leverage, shows how little respect he has for others. So much for the guy who was bullied through most of high school."

"I recall saying something similar when the two of you were divorcing." Kate said to him before reaching for a pastry, feeling a bit relieved they didn't shut them out completely. "Any time we spoke to you after you had to deal with him, your emotions were raw."

"Because he not only accused me of things I didn't do, but demanded things he had no right to." Blaine replied. "But now that we're home, the two of you can rest easy since we weren't arrested or anything."

"That's not funny Blaine."

"You can't tell us you didn't fear us getting arrested because Kurt finally did something which made us lose control." No sooner did he finish, they saw their Moms exchange a look. "You just proved my point."

"You had to know we wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my graduation." Sebastian told them.

"We did, but at the same time considering everything that's happened, you each have a breaking point." Victoria replied. "Something which is becoming more and more obvious the longer this goes on. So, he thought of the two of you in Lima without Xavier had us a bit uncomfortable."

"According to Coop, the two of you are downplaying how you felt." Blaine said to them. "How pissed were you really?"

"We might've contemplated flying to Lima." Victoria replied, earning an eyeroll from Sebastian. "This isn't funny Sebastian."

"That would've an overreaction." Sebastian told her. "Let me guess, Dad calmed you down."

"I told her you boys had things under control." Xavier said as he made his way into the kitchen followed by Patrick. "How long have the two of you been questioning the boys?"

"Since we got home." Sebastian replied before shooting his Dad a wink. "They felt the two of you would've ran interference."

"Given we did it all day yesterday, they weren't wrong." Patrick said before ruffling Blaine's curls, then going to pour himself some coffee. "Was the meeting successful?"

"We'll have to wait and see, but he said he understood."

"I don't like the sound of that." Kate said causing Blaine and Patrick to exchange a look.

"I merely reminded him that leaving us alone was not only beneficial to us, but him as well." Blaine replied as Sebastian and Xavier shared a look while Sebastian moved the box towards their Dads.

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Smythe, you're leaving something out." Kate replied causing Sebastian to look at his husband. "This is one time you can't protect him Sebastian."

"Mom, I need you to trust me, alright."

"You're not helping yourself Blaine."

"Dad." There was no missing the look of help in his eyes as he looked at Patrick, knowing his Mom wasn't going to let this go.

"Kate, he's an adult, you need to trust him."

"I do trust him, it's Kurt I don't trust." Patrick then placed his hand on her shoulder before leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "What's going to make this time any different?"

"I played to his ego Mom, as you know as well as I, he really only cares what's in it for him." Blaine said. "If he leaves us alone, there's a chance of him getting hired in fashion again. That would not only get him out of Lima and making more money, but back on the fashion party circuit. All things which matter to him as perception is everything."

"Yet being back in that world, wouldn't there be a risk of him speaking ill about the two of you?" Victoria asked.

"There's a chance wherever he does, but in that industry the chances are high it gets back to B." Sebastian replied. "But given the coverage the order of protection has been given, most would dismiss what he says regarding us. Seeing him as disgruntled since his ex has not only become incredibly successful, but is happily married."

"It's in moments like this, I'm reminded how alike you and your father are." Victoria said as she looked at her son. "You're clearly not going to tell us what happened, yet making a point to ensure you have it taken care of."

"What can I say, he taught me well." Sebastian told her, causing her to look at Xavier who smiled.

"Do you know what they did?"

"I do." Xavier replied. "They consulted with me before proceeding. Now, did Sam have an issue signing the agreement?"

"No, plus Bas went over everything with him, simplified it since it was written in legal jargon." Blaine told him.

"Given what it was, it needed to be."

"He knows that Dad, but he wanted to assure you Sam understood it, which he did. Even you have to admit, some of that language can be confusing." Something which Xavier couldn't necessarily argue with. "Now, since everyone is up early, what's the plan for the day?"

"What makes you think we're done with this conversation?" Kate asked, just as Blaine got up from his seat. "Blaine."

"Need to take this Mom." He said as he held his phone up, before giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek prior to leaving the kitchen and going outside.

"There's isn't much more to be said Kate, honest." Sebastian told her. "Blaine merely said a few things to Kurt, which couldn't be said before Judge Watkins, things he needed to get off his chest."

"I still don't like it."

"Something we accept, but know Blaine wouldn't have gone to see him if he felt he had no choice."

"He made that clear the last time we spoke." Kate then looked towards backyard where Blaine stood on the phone. "He's just hurt him so deeply, I don't know why he put himself through it."

"To let Kurt know it's one thing to hurt him, but something entirely different to come after those he loves." Sebastian said to her. "It was also a reminder that Blaine's not the same person Kurt divorced, regardless of said moment in court." Just then Sebastian caught a glimpse of Blaine laughing outside. "Clearly, whoever decided to call him this morning has him in a good mood. Wonder who it is?" This time around, Victoria had to still her expression as she was rather certain who Blaine was taking two given quite a few flights were arriving that morning.

So while Sebastian was assuring Kate that everything was going to be alright, Blaine was making certain everything for graduation was on schedule. "Now, there weren't any issue with you all checking in early, as I was assured it wasn't going to be an issue."

"There weren't any issues as we're all checked into our rooms and getting settled." Aurora assured him. "Also, thank you for arranging those show tickets for us."

"It was my pleasure." Blaine replied. "Speaking of, have you heard from Lily yet as there was a something special accompanying her tickets."

"You mean the backstage pass, we've all heard about it. I hope you warned Rachel what she's getting herself into." When Aurora heard him laugh, it was a clear indication that he had. "You didn't need to do all this for us."

"Trust me, it wasn't an issue." Blaine told her. "You did see you also have tickets to one of the late night shows also."

"We did, and again, you really didn't need to do all this."

"It's the least I could do since you all have avoid contact with Sebastian till after the ceremony." Blaine replied. "Speaking of, flying wasn't an issue for you, was it?"

"Not at all as my doctor gave me the all clear. I hope you know how much it means to all of us to be here for Sebastian as we know how hard he worked for this."

"I've got a good idea. I only wish I could've gotten you all into the ceremony."

"You got those in that truly matter Blaine. I can't even begin to tell you how proud our grandparents are of him." Aurora told him. "Which is why I'm glad you chose to include them, for as much as Sebastian may deny it, having them there will mean so much to him."

"I know, which is why I did it." Blaine replied. "I'm just hoping he's not too upset with me for making a bigger deal out of things than he wanted."

"If he gets upset, he's being stubborn." Aurora told him. "Plus, you're merely turning the tables on him, as he pushed you to celebrate your achievements, something you didn't want to do."

"Good point, I might have to remind him of that."

"If he gives you a problem, send him my way, I'll set him straight." Aurora then glanced towards the window where her daughter was looking out at the park, putting a smile on her face. "Before we take Guinevere to the park, I need to ask, is everything alright?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You and Sebastian were in Ohio yesterday and…"

"Yes, we simply had to tend to some business before his graduation."

"Blaine, are you sure as I saw a picture of Sebastian and your ex's father, I know that look on Sebastian's face."

"Bas had the situation under control."

"I don't doubt that." Earning a laugh from Blaine. "It's the fact he felt it necessary to go all Smythe on him."

"I've never heard it referred to as that, but considering I've seen Xavier take a similar stance, I get it."

"Good, then I should also tell you to expect a call from Anastasia as she's equally concerned."

"Duly noted. Now, is there anything outside of our trip to Ohio you have any questions about?"

"Who will be at your home to let us all inside while you're attending graduation?"

"Rachel and Thad, and neither speak French so if you'll remind the other side of the family, it'll be appreciated."

"I will do so, but it won't be necessary as according to Anastasia, her Mom made it clear English was to be spoken at the party since most of the family will be there, along with your friends." She then paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, you might've over done it a bit."

"It was an open invitation, I can't help it that everyone is as proud of my husband as I am."

"Very true." Aurora replied. "Now, how are you making sure he won't accidentally run into us between now and Tuesday?"

"While I have rehearsal on Monday, he does as well. Plus once that's over Victoria's taking him to lunch, where he'll get his first surprise."

"The grandparents." Blaine immediately confirmed her response. "Will you be joining them?"

"Yes, as thankfully my band had no issue with a morning rehearsal."

"And your parents?"

"No, as they felt it best this be a moment between Sebastian, his parents, and grandparents."

"Blaine."

"There's no changing their mind, I told them I had the same conversation with Victoria, yet…"

"You're his husband, not to mention I know for a fact each set of grandparents adore you."

"You sound like Victoria."

"What can I say, my Aunt is a wise woman." Aurora told him. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do to help?"

"I'm positive, but I appreciate the offer. Now go take Guinevere to the park."

"Alright, but should you need anything, please call."

"Will do. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Till Tuesday." Aurora then said goodbye before ending the call and setting her phone beside her, only to see her husband looking at her. "You had to know I'd ask."

"I know." Byron replied before picking up his daughter who enthusiastically ran towards him. "I was merely surprised you brought it up given how early it is for them. It's not necessarily something I'd care to talk about so early."

"When else was I to ask him, at the party?"

"No, but you might've waited as it's a bit early to talk about something rather serious."

"Well he assured me, everything was alright." A response that earned her quite the look. "He said Sebastian had the situation under control."

"It's not a matter if he had the situation under control, it's what upset him."

"Considering who he was speaking with, it could've been anything given what that family has put them through." Aurora reminded him. "You yourself stated it had to been quite the comment to upset Blaine's father the way it did."

"I know, yet Patrick managed to keep it together, with an assistant from Xavier according to a couple of reports. "But given how quiet they've been about everything, we could easily be jumping to the wrong conclusion."

"Byron, you saw that look on Sebastian's face, it wasn't nothing."

"Then speak with Sebastian, as Blaine wasn't pictured." Byron told him. "Simply remember to wait till Wednesday, as Tuesday is a day to celebrate."

"Fair enough, as they deserve to enjoy this moment." She said, to which he smiled in response. "What do you say we take you to the park young lady?" Once she got excited, it was easier for Aurora to focus on her, than her conversation with Blaine. For as her husband had stated, they had to go off what they're told, not what they assumed was happening.

Meanwhile once Blaine returned into the kitchen, he was surprised to find only Sebastian as the parents headed up to the living room to talk. "Should I bother asking who was on the phone given how quiet our parents got?"

"Probably not." Blaine said before reaching for the rest of his croissant.

"B." Sebastian said while slipping his arms around him. "Might this have to do with my graduation present?"

"Present, what present, as I faintly recall you saying you didn't want anything." Blaine replied before taking a bite, as Sebastian pulled him closer. "Are you implying you want a present?"

"What else could have you so secretive, because I've taken notice you're up to something." Sebastian whispered into his ear while he chewed. "Yet I've been a good boy and not pushed the issue."

"Which I appreciate." Blaine told him before turning his head to give him a kiss. "You'll find out what I've been up to soon enough." He then placed one hand over Sebastian's. "How'd things go in here once I left?"

"Your Mom doesn't trust Hummel, which makes her leery about him leaving us alone, even if it does benefit him." Sebastian replied. "Not that I blame her, I mean, we took a risk Killer."

"I know, but I need to believe he cares about Burt enough to keep quiet, otherwise, it makes me question if I ever knew him at all." He then felt Sebastian's lips against his temple. "Thankfully, we shouldn't have to really concern ourselves with him for the next few months."

"I take it you believe his evaluation is going to take longer than a week too?"

"I do, as right now I'm not even sure he knows why he's behaving this way." Blaine told him as he relaxed in his arms. "My only hope from all this, is he figures it out and we don't have to hear from him again. I know what I said, but…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me B, I get it, as no one wants to do that, especially to someone they once cared about." Sebastian replied. "What do you say we take our bag up to our room, then come back down and socialize, make up for taking off yesterday?"

"Who are you and what have you don't with my husband?" Blaine teased, causing Sebastian to turn him in his arm. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." He told him once they stopped laughing. "I hate that we worried them, as they don't deserve it after everything they'd had to go through."

"It hasn't been easy for you either B."

"I know, but this time, we're the cause of their worry. Much as Kurt was involved in our trip, your initial statement proved true."

"Yet my Mom didn't deny she would've tried to talk us out of it, which was the last thing you needed." Sebastian told him. "The whole thing was a mess, so regardless what we did, we would've had upset parents. I'm simply grateful neither of them yelled, which they easily could've done."

"Agreed." Blaine then pressed up on his toes to give him a kiss. "Now enough about that little side trip, time to start focusing on the fact you're officially graduating on Tuesday." Much as Sebastian tried to hide it, his smile grew. "I'm so proud of you Bas, as you managed to get not only get through Law School, but you excelled in spite of everything we had to deal with."

"Like I said, it gave me something to focus on, versus things which were out of my control." When Blaine went to look down, Sebastian placed a hand beneath his chin and lifted it up. "Don't, as I wouldn't change any of it, due to the fact it means you're a part of my life, in the best way possible. You believe me, don't you?" Blaine nodded in response. "Good, otherwise I'd have to get creative, and with our parents here, it could get awkward."

"You think?"

"I know." Sebastian said while winking at him. "You love me all the same."

"You're right, I do, and I wouldn't want you any other way."

"So, you're content with me being like this even when we're old and gray, yet still devilishly handsome?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, as you're stuck with me."

"And you me."


	38. Chapter 38

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 38**

For all the questions, their friends had about their impromptu trip to Ohio, those question were clearly going to have to wait, as neither Blaine or Sebastian were answering their phones. Frustrated as Rachel was about being unable to get ahold of either of them, Thad was quick to remind her they'd not only returned, but had other pressing issues on their minds. After a questioning look from her, he simply said the word graduation, for everything to seemingly click. "Keep in mind Rach, their parents are here as well so, having them unreachable isn't really that out of the ordinary." Thad said as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun upon sitting down upon her return home.

"While I know that, Blaine will usually still text me back." She replied before looking over at her phone on the table. "I just don't get why they didn't tell us they were going."

"Probably because they didn't want to have to play twenty questions." Thad told her. "I called Hunter shortly after you told me about the video of them at the Lima Bean, yet even he was shocked they were there. According to him, Sebastian didn't even hint to him he and Blaine intended on going to Ohio, let alone Lima." When she reached for her phone, he shook his head. "Don't try getting ahold of Sam either, as Santana said he's not returning calls either."

"Then clearly there was more to this, visit, which they don't want us to know about."

"Given the picture of Sebastian and Burt, are you really surprised?" Thad told her as she tucked a leg beneath her. "Let alone the one of Sam and Burt, as Burt didn't look happy in either of them."

"The one with Sebastian I understand, yet Sam, he lived with them."

"He's also one of Blaine's best friends, who hasn't been shy about his feelings regarding Hummel because of what he did to Blaine." He reminded her. "Let alone, we don't know what happened at the Lima Bean between them outside of a few random tweets until JBI showed up. All I know, is something clearly pissed Sebastian off for him to finally get in Burt's face that way and for Blaine not to have stopped him." Upon hearing her sigh, Thad reached over and took ahold of her hand. "They're okay Rach."

"How can you be so sure about that after what you just said?" She replied while scooting closer to him, loving the fact he was home and not at the hospital.

"Because I know them, and if something was wrong they wouldn't have looked so carefree when they returned home." He then pulled her up onto his lap. "I hate being out of the loop as much as you do, but they've kept us out of this for a reason."

"I know, doesn't mean I like it."

"Something you've made your feelings clear about, yet we need…"

"To not push, again, I know." She said as she rested her head against his shoulder. "They should be celebrating right now, as not only is Sebastian graduating, but their anniversary is around the corner. Instead, they're still having to deal with Kurt, it's not fair." Thad could only nod at the point before giving her a kiss, as he agreed with her completely. "Do you think we'll be able to get ahold of them tomorrow?"

"Depends, because if I recall correctly, Blaine has tour rehearsal tomorrow and Sebastian has graduation." He told her. "Though he feels it's pointless given he only did it three years ago. Unfortunately, I don't think we're going to get a chance to talk to them about things till Wednesday, and then we'll be competing with family wanting to spend time with them.

"And it's our only chance because they're leaving for vacation early Thursday morning." Rachel chimed in. "So basically, we're not going to find out what happened." She then looked to the side and spotted an envelope. "What's that?"

"It was delivered this afternoon, I completely forgot about it, it's for you." Thad replied before reaching over for it to give to her. Once she had it in hand, she looked at it closely as she wasn't expecting anything, but suddenly a smile crept to her face. "I guess you know what it is."

"I'm hoping I'm right, as this is from Vincent's office." Rachel said before opening it, and then pulling sheet music out.

"Rach, what's going on?"

"It's the music for my duet with Blaine at the benefit." Yet no sooner did she answer, she noticed there was another set of music, along with a sticky note attached denoting it was not only for her, but Thad. Upon looking at it, a singular tear came falling down her cheek before she handed it to him. Before he could even respond, Rachel was reaching for her phone to call Santana, curious to see if she received a mysterious package as well.

Once Thad realized what he was given, he was making calls as well, and they soon learnt a majority of their friends had music delivered to them. "Had Blaine discussed this with you?" Thad asked after getting off the phone with Nick who'd been his last call.

"Not really, but he did say he had an idea which we might learn about at a later date, clearly this is it." Rachel said as she looked at the music. "The note does say, it's up to each individual to decide if they want to take part. What did the guys' say?"

"What do you think?" Thad teased, earning a giggle from her. "Of course, they're going to do it. And those you spoke with?"

"The same." She told him. "I wonder if Sebastian's going to sing."

"After the fuss their duet caused, I honestly don't know, but it wouldn't feel right without him, if that makes sense."

"Completely." She then turned a bit on his lap to look at him. "Speaking of, any word on whether said duet is going to be released?" Thad shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but it's not as though I've had ample opportunities to speak with Blaine or Sebastian about it considering everything that's been going on. You best bet is to ask Blaine about it on Tuesday, as his music is something he doesn't mind talking about. Not to mention, he's going to have a bit of explaining to do in regards to this delivery most of us received."

"But Tuesday's Sebastian's day."

"And knowing Sebastian, he'll be happy to put the focus on his husband, especially given what Blaine's done."

While they were wondering what Blaine had up his sleeve, he was actually sitting in his backyard with Sebastian, as their parents cleaned up from dinner. "Have you gone over all this with our Moms?" Sebastian asked as he looked over Blaine's shoulder at his tablet, since he was leaning against him.

"I went over the necessary details, they don't need to know everything." Blaine replied. "The biggest thing, was clearing everything with Vincent, as he needed to get the necessary releases."

"I take it he has."

"Yes, and all necessary documents have been delivered, hence the change in messages from everyone. While it wasn't my intent, I'm grateful their focus is temporarily off our trip to Ohio." Blaine told him. "This is the type of stuff I'd rather be doing."

"Or me." Sebastian whispered into his ear, causing him to look up at him and shake his head. "Don't deny it, you know it's true."

"Wasn't going to deny it, just surprised you said it given we're not alone."

"They can't hear us, plus I'm sure they're having their own little conversation." Sebastian told him while slipping his hand beneath Blaine's shirt. "For the record, I'd rather be focusing on this stuff too, more enjoyable. With that said, have you considered the idea of doing a benefit here in the city as our Moms have a point."

"I have, but I need to discuss it with Vincent, it's another thing to add to my list." Blaine said before making a note of it on his tablet. "I wonder why he's so adamant we meet before you and I go on vacation."

"Probably because you start touring shortly after we return, so an opportunity might not present itself. Not to mention, once we get back we have not only the benefit, but Cooper's bachelor party and wedding."

"So much for downtime." Once he spoke, he felt Sebastian press a kiss to his temple. "These last months flew by Bas."

"I know, and while there seems to be a lot on the schedule, keep in mind for the most part you'll be home during the week, outside of those few random midweek shows." He then kissed him again. "It's not as bad as it seems. Plus, by my count, you have a few weekends off."

"One's for a wedding."

"True, but it's Wes's wedding, meaning we'll actually get to enjoy ourselves."

"I still can't believe I'm working the weekend of Cooper's."

"It ties into Anderson tradition since you worked the day before and after ours, why should he be special." Blaine couldn't help but laugh as Sebastian had a point. "And given his new-found fame, people might be less likely to suspect he's getting married because you're performing. Keep in mind, he and Whitney have been tight-lipped about the actual date, merely saying this summer when asked."

"I just don't want this to become the norm."

"Don't want what to become the norm?" Patrick asked as he made his way outside.

"Having to work during important moments in my family's life." Blaine replied while setting his tablet down, as his Dad sat down across from them.

"I doubt that'll be the case, but it's going to happen." Patrick told him. "Not only for you, but you as well Sebastian given your career path. You simply have to learn how to manage it, something all parents have to learn."

"How'd you know that was what I had on my mind?"

"Call it a hunch, nice to know I was correct." Patrick said before taking a sip of wine. "Also, the two of you have been a bit more open as of late regarding your desire to start a family."

"We have, as we need to take a lot into account before we start the process."

"Meaning you've decided how you want to do it."

"We have." Sebastian replied. "Though that's all we're going to say at the moment, no offense."

"None taken." Patrick assured them as Sebastian looked back inside. "They'll be out shortly." He said, as Sebastian's parents were each on the phone with family, while Kate was getting something from their room. "Any particular reason you're looking for them?"

"This isn't really something we want to talk about at this moment, with so much else going on." Blaine told him. "Plus, I'm sure you know how Mom will react to the news."

"And mine won't be much different. There's simply a lot of things pertaining to it, we're not ready to talk about yet."

"Fair enough." Patrick replied. "I have to say, the two of you look more relaxed than you have in quite some time, it's nice."

"It feels nice." Blaine said to him before glancing back at Sebastian who smiled. "For the first time in what feels like months, the only thing we're thinking about, make us happy."

"Which is all we've ever wanted for the two of you."

"We know, it's all we want too. It makes it easier to focus on things that truly matter to us." Blaine replied before slipping his phone from his pocket. "I need to take this."

"I thought we were going radio silent." Sebastian said as he got up. "B." Once he walked into the house, Sebastian looked at Patrick. "I know he's probably planning something special, but…"

"Sebastian, it's only a couple more days." Patrick assured him.

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"I'm aware of that, yet given everything that's happened, let him spoil you if that's what he's doing."

"If?"

"Don't do that to me Sebastian."

"I'm not, as I'd never expect you to betray B's trust." Sebastian replied before reaching for his glass beside him. "It's just after our trip, I needed this time with him. That must sound selfish."

"It doesn't, but you have to know he wouldn't have taken the call if it wasn't important."

"Which is why I feel selfish." He said before taking a sip. "I know, he wouldn't have, as he's ignored plenty of calls today, as have I. I guess my nerves are a bit fried after our trip."

"Because he was in a room with Kurt, without you?" Sebastian nodded. "It's understandable, even knowing Sam was with him, it's not same."

"Exactly, as I don't know what happened precisely, only what Blaine told me. It's as Kate said when we got home, it's hard not to worry, since I don't trust Hummel."

"Have you told Blaine how you feel?" Patrick asked.

"I have, and he understands it because he doesn't trust him either. Yet he hopes he presented a strong enough stance, he'll finally start behaving like an adult."

"What was Sam's take on the meeting?"

"He said Hummel was stunned by Blaine's proposition as he didn't back down. Actually, said B came off as a bit of a bad ass, excuse my language." Surprisingly enough, Patrick laughed. "Guess you never associated those words with B?"

"I've seen my son box, so I know he has it in him." Patrick told him. "The reason I laughed, is I wish I could've seen Kurt's face given everything he's put Blaine through. It's good knowing he's in control, or in as much control as possible in this situation now."

"I believe he is, I just don't want to get lured into a false sense of security."

"Aren't you the one always telling me not to think the worst?" Blaine said as he rejoined them, before leaning over to give Sebastian a kiss. "I only heard the last bit, so anything else the two of you said is between you." He then looked at his Dad. "Mom needs your help." Patrick nodded, before getting up to head inside, once again leaving the two alone. "Do I want to know what brought that on?"

"Frustration." Sebastian told him as he sat back down beside him. "Everything alright?"

"You mean pertaining to the call?" Sebastian nodded. "It is, and I promise no more interruptions."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Blaine then took ahold of his hand. "Are you sure there isn't anything else on your mind?"

"There is nothing else bothering me that you aren't aware of. I merely let my frustration get the better of me, and luckily your Dad didn't judge me."

"Given everything we've been through, I'm not surprised. We're each entitled to our moments, even if they seem a little misplaced at times."

"Now you're sounding like me."

"What can I say, everything you've said to me has stuck." Blaine told him. "You know what's crazy?"

"Besides our life." His response earning him a smile and a soft chuckle in return. "What's so crazy?"

"That come Saturday, we'll have been married for a year."

"Not crazy at all, it's amazing." Sebastian replied before leaning in for a kiss. "And bad as this sounds, I love that I don't have to share with you anyone that day, since we'll be away."

"It doesn't sound bad at all, as I feel the same way. While I loved being surrounded by our family and friends that day, the moment was all about us."

"Damn right it was, as I only had eyes for you."

"And I, you." Blaine replied, then bowed his head ever so slightly, causing Sebastian to reach forward and caress his cheek. "You've made me happier than I thought was possible Bas. I…" Once he paused, Sebastian saw an all-too-familiar look in his husband's eyes, yet not one that caused him concern. "I love you so much."

"Loving you, is the easiest thing I've ever done." Sebastian said in response. "It wasn't till you showed up that night, I knew what was missing from my life. Nothing, nor any one has ever filled my life the way you do, nor ever will." Just as Blaine was about to speak, Sebastian gently pressed a finger against his lips. "I know children will fill a place in my life, and in my heart, yet it'll be different. And I can't wait to experience all of it with you."

"I thought I was supposed to be the emotional one between the two of us." Blaine told him as he wiped at his eyes.

"What can I say, I have my moments."

"You have more than you think, but I'll keep that our secret."

"Good, as I don't want it ruining my reputation." Sebastian teased. "Any regrets to saying, I do?"

"Not a one. You?"

"Absolutely not." Sebastian told him while pressing his forehead against his. "If we didn't have company, it would be so tempting to take this conversation upstairs to some place a little more comfortable."

"With a little less clothing." Blaine added, to which Sebastian confirmed. "Since I have my appointment before rehearsal, I doubt they'd think twice if we called it a night, a little earlier than normal."

"Now that's something I wouldn't object to, and much as we tend to behave when they're here, there's no need to be celibate."

"No need."

Little did the two realize as they were so focused on one another, they'd missed Kate look out the living room. "They seem closer than usual, everything alright?" She asked Patrick who was seated behind Blaine's piano.

"After dealing with Kurt, it's not unusual for them to focus on one another." He replied. "They've been through more during their relationship/marriage, than anyone should have to. For as worried as we were this could tear them apart, it's made them stronger."

"I know, I just worry." She told him as she placed her hands on his shoulders as he'd begun to play, something he hadn't done in quite some time. "You should play more. I honestly can't recall the last time you did so."

"I can't either, which is why I'm a little rusty." Patrick said. "Are Xavier and Victoria still up in Sebastian's office?"

"Yes, as they're going over last-minute details with their siblings and parents. I truly hope Sebastian's not upset that Blaine went a little overboard."

"He's going to be shocked, but he should also be touched that so many family members came all this way to celebrate his accomplishment." He then tilted his head back enough to give her a kiss. "And much as he might've protested the attention, he deserves it. According to Blaine, our son-in-law is graduating near the top of his class, which is quite the accomplishment given everything he had to deal with while going to school."

"He hadn't told me, yet I'm not surprised to hear it." Kate said to him. "Do you know if Xavier and Victoria know?"

"I don't, but given how Sebastian's downplayed this situation, I doubt he did as he wouldn't want a big deal made of it."

"Much as Blaine doesn't want a big deal made of his success."

"Precisely." Patrick replied, before looking back at her. "Speaking of, have you spoke to Cooper?"

"How did you transition to Cooper in all this?"

"Because he's having to learn how to cope with his new-found success." He told her. "While he's enjoying it, rightfully so, he's admitted it's quite the adjustment."

"I spoke to him earlier due to the drastic time change, he wanted to ensure we had Sebastian's gift with us, which we do. He really wishes he could be here, as does Whitney."

"Sebastian understands, as does Blaine, if anyone understands professional commitments causing them to miss things, it's them."

"True, yet Blaine's been lucky to be able to work his schedule around most things." Kate told him. "I'm still not happy about him performing prior to Cooper's wedding."

"I know, but Cooper understands. And if he had to choose between his little brother playing the night before and after, or missing his big day, there's no question what he'd choose."

"This is the relationship I'd always hoped they'd have." She said before going to sit down on Sebastian's favorite chair from which he'd watch Blaine play. "Are we finally entering a stage where things are going to be, normal?"

"All depends if Kurt took Blaine's words to heart. For if he did, then yes."

"Then I hope whatever Blaine said, got through to him, once and for all."


	39. Chapter 39

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 39**

Knowing it was in Kurt's best interest not to be late, Burt managed to convince him to leave earlier than they're originally planned to do. While Kurt wasn't a morning person, his mood this morning was less than optimal for the drive to Columbus. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Burt asked once they'd been on the road about thirty minutes.

"What's there to talk about?" Kurt replied. "For the next week, I'm going to be treated as though there is something wrong with me, which there isn't."

"Kurt, wouldn't you like to know why you can't seem to leave Blaine and Sebastian alone."

"I do leave them alone, I simply state my opinion regarding things they do." Kurt said, before Blaine's words echoed in his head, along with some of the proof of what he'd done. "Aren't you going to at least congratulate me for not getting into it with Sebastian that day, it should count for something"

"I hadn't realized the two of you had crossed paths." Burt told him. "You said he wasn't in the room, but never mentioned he was there."

"He waited outside, in Blaine's car during the meeting." Kurt said in response.

"Was he still there when it ended?"

"I spent a few minutes inside once we finished, so by the time I got outside, they were already gone."

"It was probably for the best, that way you didn't have to see the two of them together." Burt told him. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what you and Blaine discussed?"

"I wouldn't say we discussed things, Blaine spoke. I spoke. We yelled, Sam gave his two-cents."

"Yet something had to happen, as you seemed different."

"Like I said, Blaine pointed out how I could benefit from leaving them alone." Kurt said to him. "And while you have too, he understands how that world works a little better. Plus, he drove home a point Isabelle had made, one I really should've paid more attention to."

"Have you spoken to Isabelle recently?"

"I'm going to attempt to get in touch with her once I get released. If she takes my call, I'm hoping to bring up what Blaine said, and get her take on things."

"Why do you say attempt?"

"After our last call, combined with my behavior towards Blaine and Sebastian, I doubt I'm a priority. Let alone the fact Cara is the one who gets to decide if she's busy or not, and Cara doesn't like me."

"Isn't part of her job to forward calls?"

"Yes, but having done her job, I know the only calls she has to forward are business calls, otherwise she can take a message, even is Isabelle isn't busy. It's why people often tried to get on our good sides, so they wouldn't simply become a message."

"You really miss that job, don't you?"

"I do. While the hours could be crazy, I loved what I was doing." Kurt told him. "It's as though when I lost my job, I lost a part of my identity which I'd created."

"Sounds like that should've been your focus, not what Blaine and Sebastian were doing."

"I know, yet since I didn't, I've become persona non-grata in the fashion world." Before he could continue, he paused as a commercial played on the radio.

 _For those of you going to SummerBash in Columbus, another batch of VIP tickets for Saturday has been released due to the high demand to see Westerville's own, multiple Grammy winner, Blaine Anderson._

 _Also, rumor has it Blaine will be making a surprise appearance at his alma mater, Dalton Academy, the Friday evening before as part of a fundraiser for the school._

 _And since we're on the topic of Blaine Anderson, today is the last day to enter to win a pair of tickets to the sold-out Breaking Through charity event the first Saturday of June. Not only will Blaine before performing that night, Broadway stars Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are also part of the festivities, each Ohio natives._

"What the hell is Blaine thinking, Jesse St. James, Jesse freaking St. James, Rachel can't stand him!" He exclaimed, shocked that Blaine would dare invite Jesse of all people to his charity event. Yet once the DJ started to talk about the charity more, Kurt turned the radio down a bit, not wanting to hear anymore. "Did you know Rachel was performing at this?"

"No, but I haven't spoken with LeRoy or Hiram lately." Burt told him. "When I get home, I can ask Carole."

"That won't be necessary, since it was just stated she's performing, but I can't believe she agreed to be a part of this if Jesse is." Kurt replied. "Honestly, I'm surprised Rachel was able to get a night off from her show to come to Ohio." He said. "Though, it's not like it's some secret she and Blaine are close, after all, he helped Thad propose to her in Times' Square." The disdain evident in his voice.

"You really don't like Thad, do you?"

"Not in the slightest, as he's as arrogant as Sebastian." When Burt chuckled, Kurt looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"This is the first time I can recall us having a conversation which you're actually using Sebastian's name, not Smythe or…what's that other name you have for him?"

"Meerkat."

"Mind if I ask why the change since we're not in court?"

"Um, Blaine went off on me about using it on Saturday." Subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck as he felt uncomfortable, as the look on Blaine's voice in that moment was still vivid in his mind.

"He's done that before."

"Not like this, everything about him was different on Saturday, and I'm not talking about how he now dresses or wears his hair."

"Should I be concerned about this?" Burt asked, though Kurt's depiction of Blaine fell in line with what he'd seen not only in court, but previous meetings.

"No." Kurt told him. "What I meant, is, he was very cold during our conversation, which isn't really a side of him I've ever seen. I've seen him mad, and angry, but never, cold if that makes sense."

"It does, as it doesn't really match the person we know."

"So, you agree, Blaine's changed."

"Yes, but you have as well." Burt replied much to Kurt's dismay. "Kurt, people change, it's expected."

"Well, Sebastian's still the same arrogant bastard he was in high school, same goes for Thad."

"Do you really think Rachel would be marrying him if he was really that bad of a guy?"

"Honestly, I don't know any more as the mere fact Rachel turned her back on me and supports Blaine and Sebastian, I clearly didn't know her as well as I thought." Kurt said to him before looking out the window.

"I'm sure she could say the same about you."

"Excuse me?" Burt's comment bringing his attention back to his Dad. "What do you mean by that?"

"Kurt, while I've taken your side through most of this, you're not innocent, none of you are." Burt told him. "And while I don't agree with the steps Blaine and Sebastian have taken, you've…"

"Given them no other choice, I've heard that before." Kurt said. "Hell, I've heard it from just about everyone, yet no one ever looks at things from my point of view. Blaine is not the sweet, innocent person people think him to be!" He said in a huff. "I don't want to talk anymore, as I don't want to be in a bad mood when we get there."

"Kurt." Yet he meant what he said, not responding to his name, simply turning his head to look out the window, much to Burt's dismay. The last thing he wanted to do, was upset him, which he clearly did. But at the same time, learnt whatever Blaine had said to him on Saturday, had clearly struck a chord.

By the time they arrived in Columbus, Kurt tried to convince his Dad to stay in the truck, yet Burt insisted he walk him inside. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kurt, but knowing how much was on the line, he didn't want to take any chances. Unlike other hospitals they'd been in, this one didn't have the same sterile environment as the others, strangely enough, it seemed welcoming.

"Hello, may I…" The receptionist paused, as she locked eyes on Kurt, though it was obvious he didn't remember her. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I…" Kurt's stopped mid-thought as he spotted Carter come walking around the corner along with an administrator. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't be here to ensure you followed through?" Carter replied, before smiling down at the receptionist. "He won't be needing your help anymore miss." She smiled in response, before returning to work, yet she couldn't help but overhear what was being said. "Kurt, Mr. Hummel, this is Dr. Brady, she'll be responsible for overseeing Kurt's evaluation and reporting back to Judge Watkins. Which means, she's also the one who will determine if you'll need to stay longer than the mandatory one week."

"Do you have any questions Kurt?" Dr. Brady asked.

"Will he be allowed visitors while he's here?" Burt said in response.

"No, outside of the court mandated family session, you won't have any contact with him until he's released from our care."

"What are the chances of this lasting longer than a week?" Kurt asked her.

"That all depends on you Mr. Hummel. Now, if you'll come with me, we'll finish your admittance paperwork and get you settled." Dr. Brady said to him, before looking at Burt. "You'll need to say goodbye to him out here, as only patients are allowed beyond those doors." Before Burt could react, Kurt sighed in frustration rather loudly as a new song began to play in the lobby. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt muttered under his breath, as an instrumental version of one of Blaine's songs played.

"Mr. Hummel, if you're not honest about what you're feeling, you're going to make the process more difficult."

"I don't want to talk about it here." Kurt said, upon looking around, fully aware they were out in the open.

"Very well. Say goodbye to your father, hopefully you'll be seeing him in a week's time."

"How will I know when to come and get him?"

"I'll call." Dr. Brady replied, before stepping away to allow the two to say goodbye

Once Kurt headed through the doors with Dr. Brady, Burt looked at Carter. "Was your presence really necessary?" He asked as he watched the doors close behind them.

"Given your son's track record and his recent meeting with Blaine, yes."

"So, you were aware of it?"

"Yes, as Blaine went through all the proper channels to arrange it."

"You had no issue with it?" Burt asked.

"No, as things certainly couldn't get much worse between them." Carter told him. "Clearly, he still has issues when it comes to Blaine so the meeting wasn't a complete success."

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't know what set him off moments ago, do you?" Burt shook his head. "The music, a song of Blaine's came on. If my memory serves me correctly, it was his first hit."

"Which was about he and Sebastian, or so I was told." Burt said to him. "No wonder he reacted, as he said it felt like Blaine was purposely flaunting his relationship with Sebastian."

"That statement alone, should've told you he had a problem."

"Excuse me?"

"Burt, look at the timeline. From the day Blaine left him to the day that song came out, years had passed."

"The divorce had only recently been finalized."

"True, yet it took longer for them to settle their divorce, then they were actually together." Carter reminded him.

"They were together in high school."

"Yes, but even from what I've been told, they had their fair share of ups and down, even broke up for several months."

"How do you know all this?" Burt asked.

"After taking on his case, I was given a rather in-depth dossier of their divorce proceedings. Plus Kurt was rather up front about his history with Blaine." Carter proceeded to ask him to hold on a moment, as his phone went off and he needed to check it. "It's probably best Kurt's here and will have no access to the internet." He said after slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"Why is that?"

"Someone just posted a photo online showing Sebastian arriving at his graduation rehearsal." Carter told him.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have alerts set up to help me prepare for any possible outbursts from your son." Carter replied, and didn't hear the subtle giggle from the receptionist. "Trust me, I'm more aware of Blaine and Sebastian's comings and goings than I care to be."

"Could I see the picture?" Burt asked, to which Carter took his phone out to show him. "Who's that with him?"

"The one he's talking to, his friend Hunter, the other is Cole, a member of Blaine's security detail, though he's often spotted accompanying Sebastian."

"Kurt said Hunter's a real piece of work." Carter couldn't help but laugh. "I take it, you've met him too."

"You could say that." Carter then put his phone back in his pocket. "Is there anything else you need Mr. Hummel, as I'll be heading back to New York this afternoon as I still have things which need my attention."

"That'll make for a long day."

"It will, but you see I have a family function tomorrow which I can't miss. So, today's work day, will last as long as necessary." Carter told him. "You have my number, should you have any questions. Just keep in mind, once he's released, he'll be reporting to lock-up afterwards. Any time you have with him will be limited outside of work."

"I'm aware of that, I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this."

"Understandable, but hard as it may be, I truly believe it's for the best given what he's done." Carter told him. "Don't you want to know why he's behaving this way?"

"Of course, I do." Burt told him.

"That's what this is about, getting answers so everyone can move on with their lives."

"Blaine…"

"His life's been affected, believe it or not. While it may be different from how Kurt's life's been affected, doesn't mean it hasn't." Carter said to him. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, it's just a lot to think about." Burt replied. "Will you have contact with Dr. Brady?"

"She'll be updating my office, the ADA, and Judge Watkins with his process. If he cooperates, he'll be out in a week, otherwise it's anybody's guess."

"That's what I'm afraid of since he still believes he doesn't belong here."

"Well if he'd not acted so irrationally in court, he wouldn't be here. So once again, Kurt's responsible for what's happening to him, as others are merely reacting accordingly." Carter then pulled his phone from his pocket once again. "I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, but I really need to take this. Again, contact my office should you have any questions." Once Carter walked away, Burt turned towards the doors, yet not before looking back towards the doors Kurt disappeared through one last time. Hard as it was leaving him there, he had to believe it was going to give them the answers they all needed to resolve this, as Carter had said. Otherwise, he had no idea what he was going to happen once Kurt was released, and then sent into lock-up.

Shortly after Burt left the building, the young woman took her own phone out of a nearby drawer and began scrolling through her contacts. Normally she wouldn't share with anyone, people she'd seen coming and going from the facility, yet this time it was different given her connection to the situation. It also didn't help that Kurt seemed completely clueless about the fact the two had met before, albeit they weren't friends. Upon finding the number she was looking for, she anxiously waited for her break because if anyone could connect the dots for her, she had a feeling it would be Santana.

Meanwhile back in New York, Blaine was in the middle of tour rehearsal, though his band could tell he seemed to have other things on his mind. So after finishing _Can't Break Me Down_ , Justin moved forward a bit in order to make eye contact with Blaine. "Something I can help you with?" Blaine asked as he flipped the page in his binder to the next song, as he always kept the music out as a reference.

"You could explain to us why you keep looking at the clock, as it's not like you." Justin told him, a sentiment promptly echoed by the rest of them. "Normally it's one of us noticing the time during rehearsal as you're usually in the zone."

"I thought you guys said I sounded fine."

"You do." Morgan said. "But it's as Justin said, you seem distracted. What gives?"

"I can't afford to lose track of time as I need to shower before I leave here, as I can't afford to be late or disheveled when I arrive at lunch."

"What's the big occasion since tomorrow is Sebastian's big day?" Talia asked.

"Bas's Grandparents are in town, both sets, and he has no clue." Blaine said in response, unable to hide his smile. "Given what Bas has accomplished, I thought it was only fitting they were here to witness his big day as they've always supported him. And after talking with Victoria, we felt it best he saw them today versus springing them on him tomorrow, which was the initial plan."

"You're taking quite the chance considering Sebastian's been downplaying this." Todd replied.

"I know, but I also know how much he loves his grandparents, along with most of his family. Bas is one of the last one's to make a big deal out of something, but this deserves it." Blaine told him. "Never once with everything going on with us, did he let it impact his school work. While he's not been direct about it, I know for a fact he's near the top of his class."

"That's amazing Blaine!" Morgan said happily. "And given everything he dealt with, it's one hell of an accomplishment."

"Exactly, which is why I've gone a bit overboard, but all his hard work deserves to be acknowledge."

"Just as he pushes you out of your comfort zone to acknowledge your accomplishments." Talia added.

"Basically, and I'm always grateful afterwards. Just as I'm grateful Kimberly planned Hunter's big party for Saturday, so our friends aren't pulled in two separate directions." Blaine told them. "Immediately afterwards, Hunter and Kimberly are going to spend time with his immediate family, before coming over to our place, so the two can celebrate all their hard work together."

"They deserve to, as they've each worked their asses off."

"Damn right they have." Blaine said. "Now we need to get back to work as I want to get through the full show at least once before I need to call it a day, as it's one of our last chances to do so before we hit the road."

While Blaine was finishing up at the studio, another rehearsal was just finishing up, and it couldn't have been soon enough for Sebastian. One of the only difference this time around, was Sebastian was at the beginning of the processional, versus the end since he was now married to Blaine. His demeanor wasn't all that different from others, yet it wasn't something they had a choice in regards to attending. By the time they were finally dismissed, it didn't take Sebastian and Hunter long to find one another since they were only separated by a row. "Want to go grab something to eat?" Hunter asked as they walked along with everyone else.

"Raincheck, as I have plans with my parents for lunch." Sebastian told him. "Speaking of, why don't you?"

"My parents aren't in town yet, but it won't be long till they are." Hunter replied after looking at his watch. "They're flight lands in an hour, so we're all doing dinner this evening before all the pomp and circumstance of tomorrow. How are you holding up after your little trip?"

"Honestly, I'm relieved." Sebastian said in response. "Here's hoping we never have to see that son-of-a-bitch again."

"I do too, as you and Blaine deserve to be able to live your life without him being a constant thought in the back of your mind."

"It's the perfect way to word it." Sebastian told him. "We really try not to give him much thought, but, he's always there in some way when it comes to us making certain decisions, particularly big ones. Hell, when it came to us getting married, Scott had to have numerous meetings to ensure our day wasn't ruined."

"Sebastian, I don't think anything or one could've ruined that day, you and Blaine were in your own little world." A fact Sebastian really couldn't argue with, especially given his and Blaine's conversation the night before. "Yet given my current situation, I can't imagine having to deal with something like him, when, you know." Hunter said vaguely, knowing Sebastian would understand.

"Which is precisely why I want him out of our life as that conversation has picked up steam."

"Good, as the last thing I want is for the two of you to give up something you want, because of him."

"I appreciate that." Sebastian said before looking over at Cole who was standing beside a waiting car. "We'll have to finish this conversation later, probably after B and I return from vacation."

"Deal. Now go be the good son, and I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

"See you then." Sebastian replied, before making his way towards the open door and Cole. "Do we have time to make a stop before meeting my parents?"

"I don't think so, as traffic is a little heavy, why?"

"Just wanted to pick up a little something for B, guess I'll just have to do it afterwards."

"That sounds like a better idea, as the last thing you want is to keep your parents waiting."

"Tell me about it, as the only worse than keeping my parents waiting, is making my Grandparents wait. I did that once, never made that mistake again. At least now I know where my parents got their views from." Cole had to try not to react, as if only Sebastian realized the trouble he could be in should they get caught in traffic along the way.


	40. Chapter 40

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 40**

To ensure everyone was there before Sebastian arrived, Blaine called Victoria once he was on his way to find out whether they'd arrive. Upon learning they were already at the restaurant, and had been taken to their table near the lake, he let her know he and Sebastian were respectively on their ways as well. "Was that Sebastian or Blaine my dear?" Amelie asked her daughter, having turned from looking at the view upon hearing her phone ring.

"What makes you think it was one of them?" Victoria replied, before picking up her wine glass once again.

"The smile on your face." She told her. "So, which one was it?"

"Blaine, he wanted to know if we'd arrived since he and Sebastian should be here soon." She said to her. "Sebastian isn't aware that Blaine's joining us today either, believes he's in rehearsal all day for the summer."

"Should we ask how Blaine's managed to pull this off?" Catherine asked, as Phillip and Rainier were speaking with Xavier. "We each know it's not easy to plan something without Sebastian being aware there is something going on."

"Between Sebastian's finals, and the other matters they've been dealing with, it was easier than you might suspect." Victoria said in response, soon feeling her mother's hand on her arm. "Everything's alright, they simply had more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yet Blaine managed to plan all this."

"We all know when one wants to do something for the one they love, nothing gets in the way. And when it comes to the two of them, there isn't anything they wouldn't do for one another."

"Regardless of what else is going on in their lives." Amelie added, earning a smile from her daughter. "Why do you seem so nervous?"

"You know Sebastian isn't fond of surprises, I…"

"Blaine did this out of love, Sebastian will see that." She assured her, which Catherine reinforced. "I still remember how nervous he sounded when inviting us, unsure whether he was overstepping or not. If I didn't already adore him..."

"It would've sealed the deal." Catherine said, causing Victoria to laugh softly. "It's true, as I love how he brings the light out of Sebastian, as he's always happy now, as his heart is full."

"And the three of you need to stop, as this is the last thing either of them need to hear when they arrive." Xavier chimed in as he approached. "You." He said, before pressing a kiss to Victoria's cheek. "Especially know Sebastian hates being talked about, let alone his relationship with Blaine."

"We can't help it; our son is in love with an incredible young man." Victoria responded, before given him a kiss.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, merely reminding you this is a conversation you're better off having at home, in private."

"We are partially at fault for this." Catherine said to her son. "It's simply hard to ignore how happy we are for Sebastian."

"I'm aware of that, yet given the setting, it's best the conversation not go too in-depth regarding Sebastian's and Blaine's love for one another. While it's a natural topic for family, they're quite protective of their personal life, so we need to do our part to ensure it. Last thing we'd want is to be responsible for bursting the bubble they've built around themselves. For should that happen, there's a strong chance they'll start shutting people out in order to protect what matters most to them."

While the six of them talked, waiting for the boys to arrive, Blaine kept in touch with Cole, wanting to coincide his arrival with Sebastian's. Thanks to a bit of creative navigating on his driver's part, he managed to pull up in front of the restaurant, just as Sebastian was about to make his way inside. "Mind some company handsome?" Instantly at the sound of his voice, Sebastian turned, a smile appearing on his face as his husband walked towards him, looking dapper as ever. After giving him a kiss, he spoke once again, reminding Sebastian he'd yet to answer his question.

"Shouldn't you be at rehearsal?" Still in a bit of shock, since seeing Blaine in that moment was the last thing he expected.

"Would you rather that's where I was?" Blaine replied as he looked up at him, clearly not having anticipated that answer.

"No, I just know you had quite the day planned." Sebastian told him as he took ahold of his hand, giving it a squeeze. "For the record, I'd love some company." He then leaned down to give him a kiss. "Shall we?" Blaine nodded, so the two made their way inside, thankful there weren't many people out front waiting to get in which was a rarity, particularly at this time of year. Once inside, the hostess's eyes widened upon realizing who was standing before her, but managed to compose herself before speaking. "We're meeting our party; the reservation is under Smythe."

"The rest of your party has already been seated Mr. Anderson-Smythe, please follow me." She replied, causing Sebastian to glance at Blaine, a subtle smirk on his face upon being called Mr. Anderson-Smythe without having introduced himself.

Unlike the quiet they were met without outside, they earned more than their fair share of looks and photos being taken as they made their way through the restaurant. Once the hostess led them to the outer deck, it didn't take long for Sebastian to spot Xavier, then tell the hostess he'd spotted their party. They were a few tables away when Sebastian stopped in his tracks causing Blaine to bump into him upon seeing his parents weren't alone. Clearly stunned, Blaine gave him a gentle nudge to continue forward as they'd undoubtedly spotted them already. "Wha…what are you all doing here?" Sebastian said, fumbling over his words which was a rarity for him.

"They're here for you mon chéri." Victoria said in response before giving each of them a hug and a kiss. Sebastian was in such shock, he barely said a word as each of his Grandparents hugged, kissed, and congratulated him.

After Amelie kissed his cheek, she wiped a tear from the opposite one. "Hopefully that's a tear of happiness."

"It is." Sebastian replied before glancing back at Blaine who was standing beside Xavier, looking a bit nervous, yet once he mouthed a thank you to him, his nerves seem to dissipate. "I can't believe you came all this way." He said before they all went to take their seats, Sebastian still clearly overwhelmed.

"It's not every day one of our grandchildren graduates from a prestigious Law School." Phillip told him, a sentiment which Rainier echoed. "We were all honored that Blaine wanted us to be a part of your celebration." They then watched, as Sebastian leaned over to kiss Blaine, touched by what he did for him. "That must mean you're not upset with him."

"Absolutely not, as having you all hear is going to make tomorrow even more memorable." Sebastian replied, while taking ahold of Blaine's hand beneath the table, hoping it would help ground him. "I know, I said I didn't want a fuss made over this, but, it really means the world to me that you're all here." He then turned slightly to look at Blaine. "Thank you, for knowing what I wanted, even if I was too stubborn to admit it."

"You're quite welcome." Blaine replied while giving his hand a squeeze. "It was only fair, given you've done the same for me on more than one occasion."

"Further proof of how well we know one another." Sebastian said, as Blaine felt his thumb rubbing gently over his hand.

"Undeniably." Once it seemed the two were getting lost in the other's eyes, Sebastian clearly touched by what Blaine had done, Xavier spoke up. He'd seen them like this before, and they tend to forget there are others around, but this wasn't the time for it, they'd have plenty of time once they got home. Now was time to share with the Grandparents wanted to hear all about Sebastian's plans from this point forward. And while Sebastian might believe the conversation could wait, Xavier knew this might be the only chance they'd have to talk uninterrupted.

While they were enjoying a nice lunch at the Boat House, Santana and Jordan were enjoying a quiet lunch in the Village, as they each had the afternoon free for once. With Santana's new campaign about to launch, it often made meeting for these little moments more difficult. "Now, are you sure you're going to be done at the station in time to be at Sebastian's party on time?"

"Positive." Jordan assured her. "It's actually why I'm covering the evening shift tonight. Connor said he'd cover tomorrow afternoon, so I didn't miss the party."

"Remind me to thank him next time I see him." Santana told her. "The last thing I wanted was for us to miss it given all the hard work Blaine's put into it. He's ridiculously proud of him, and I don't blame him one bit. There is no way I would've been able to pull off what he did while having to deal with not only Blaine's career taking off and being on tour, but Hummel's crap on top of it."

"Me either, and they've undoubtedly dealt with way more than we're aware of." Jordan added, to which Santana agreed. "I only wish there was something we could do to make it easier on them."

"According to Thad, us not pushing, helps more than we realize, as neither like talking about it."

"Is that why you've refrained from asking more questions about their trip to Lima?"

"It is, as once Sam shut me down hard, which is a rarity for him, I knew better than to even dare broach the subject with either of them."

"How's Rachel handling all this?"

"As well as expected." Santana told her. "Right now, outside of the show, she's focusing on the benefit and hers and Thad's wedding. I also think it helps seeing Blaine so happy right now, he's in a good place, regardless of what's going on around him." She then reached for her purse. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the ladies' room before our food arrives." Jordan nodded, before watching her get up and head to the back of the café.

With Santana away from the table and their phones on the table, Jordan couldn't help but notice her phone go off when she received a text. It wasn't unusual for either of them to do so, particularly when the other stepped away, to ensure neither missed something important. Yet this time, Jordan's curiosity got the better of her, as the name that appeared across the screen, wasn't one she'd seen or heard before. So when Santana returned from the ladies' room, it was pretty obvious something was on her girlfriend's mind. "Did I miss something while I was gone?"

"You got a text." Jordan replied, earning a shrug of the shoulders from Santana, since they agreed to no phones when they were out to eat. Yet they kept them in view, as Jordan in particular couldn't really go off-grid, as she couldn't miss a breaking story. "Not going to check it."

"I'd much rather focus on you." Santana said as she ran her foot against Jordan's ankle, making her smile. "What is it?"

"You know I'm not necessarily the jealous type, right?" Santana nodded. "Then, care to tell me who Marley is?"

"Marley?" Santana replied, cocking her head slightly as that wasn't a name she'd heard in at least a year.

"Yes, Marley, as that's who the text was from." The fact that Marley had texted her, had Santana reaching for her phone, as she knew Marley wouldn't have texted her out of the blue unless something was going on.

 **Need to talk to you, let me know when's a good time to call as this shouldn't be done over text.**

"Santana, who's Marley?"

"She was a member of the New Directions, after I graduated."

"I take it she's a friend of Brittany's."

"She is, but Marley and I formed a bit of a mentor/mentee bond when some alumni came back to help." Santana told her as she sent her replied. "We're probably a duo one would least expect to be friends, but we are."

 _ **In about an hour, currently at lunch with my girlfriend. Everything okay?**_

"Then why haven't I heard about her."

"Because she lives in Ohio, and life gets crazy. Yet I told her no matter what's going on, I'd always be there for her." Santana told her. "Come to think of it, you might've met her when Blaine brought a bunch of us on stage back in Columbus."

"There were a lot of people there that day." Jordan reminded her.

"I know." She said before looking at her phone again.

 **Sounds good. Yes, everything okay. This relates to what's going on with Blaine.**

"Fuck." Santana muttered under her breath, causing Jordan to reach over and take the phone from her.

"San, what's going on?"

"I, I don't know. But it can't be a coincidence that she's texting me after Blaine and Sebastian were just in Ohio." Santana replied before taking a deep breath to compose herself, as it was too tempting to call Marley right then, but this wasn't the place for the call to happen. "Do, do you think I should call Blaine, or for that matter, Sebastian?"

"Was Marley friends with Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Then no, because if it was something she felt needed his attention, she would've contacted him herself."

"What if that's what she wants?"

"She easily could've asked for his number." Jordan said calmly, trying to ease the concerns of her girlfriend.

"If that's what she wanted, she could've contacted Sam, as I know they're still in touch."

"There you go, so it's probably something else." Jordan replied, before looking for their waitress to get their food to go.

"But what?" Santana asked, as Jordan spoke with their waitress who could see Santana was clearly upset, so the request wasn't an issue.

"Is Marley the type of person who would say something to concern you without elaborating?"

"No, not really. I…" When she reached for her phone, Jordan pulled it away. "What are you doing?"

"I know that look San, you want to call Sebastian."

"Actually, I was going to call Hunter since he seems to know things the rest of us don't."

"Don't, as just like Sebastian, he's probably spending time with family whose come to town for graduation."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because worrying myself without justification, does me no good." Jordan told her. "Also, I spoke with Todd on the way over, and he's essentially told them, he and Sebastian aren't going to have to worry about Hummel for a while."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He didn't elaborate, yet Blaine seemed carefree, which is a rare look for him."

"I know, which is why I don't want Hummel fucking it up! They deserve to be able to enjoy themselves and right now, they have so much to be happy about."

"Then don't let your fears get the better of you, for all you know, Marley has good news."

"How, since she's in Ohio and Blaine's here." Santana replied, before thanking their waitress who'd brought a bag with their food over. "Not to mention, she's not a part of his inner circle."

"San, stop." Jordan said after handing the waitress her credit card. "You'll have your answers soon enough, until then, focus on the good things."

"Easier said than done."

"I know, but you're not doing yourself any favors thinking the worst." Luckily for them, they were seated near the waitress station, so it didn't take long for her to return and for them to be on their way. "Everything's going to be alright." Jordan told her once they were outside and on their way home."

"I hope you're right, as the last thing I want to do is have to break bad news to them, especially right now." Santana replied, grateful that Jordan was with her when she got the message, as very few people were capable of calming her down when she got worked up about someone she cares for.

Since they weren't necessarily close to home, upon their arrival Jordan went to go reheat their food, while Santana sent a text to Marley to let her know she was home. Given she'd told her she wouldn't be free for about an hour, Santana was pleasantly surprised to hear her phone ringing, as Jordan was bringing their plates in. "I bet I was the last person you were expecting to hear from." Marley said to her after they'd exchanged pleasantries.

"You could say that again." Santana replied, before taking a small bite, not wanting her food to get cold. "Now, what is it you know that concerns Blaine."

"I didn't say it concerns him, said it relates to what's going on with him." Marley politely corrected.

"My apologies. Is it safe to presume this concerns Hummel?"

"It does." Marley replied a bit coyly, which Santana caught. "What would you say if I told you I saw not only Kurt this morning, but his Dad, and, his lawyer." The last words almost caused Santana to choke on her water which she had mistakenly taken a sip of.

"His lawyer?"

"Yes, I've seen plenty of pictures of him outside of court." Marley replied. "Plus, I heard him mentioning a judge's ruling in their presence."

"Where were you when this was happening, as Hummel's lawyer is based in New York?"

"At work." Marley told her. "I really shouldn't be doing this, but after everything Blaine's been through because of Kurt, I…"

"Where are you working right now?"

"Reception, at the OSU psychiatric facility."

"Excuse me, could you repeat that?" Santana asked, as she wanted to make sure she'd heard her correctly."

"At the OSU psychiatric facility." Marley replied. "He was being admitted for a mandatory psychiatric evaluation. From what I could hear, mind you I wasn't purposely listening, the judge in his case with Blaine and Sebastian, ordered it."

"No fucking way!" Santana's reaction getting Jordan's complete attention as there was no missing the smile plastered on her.

"Way." Marley said with a slight giggle. "As I said, I didn't hear everything, but I know for certain he was checked in under for an evaluation, and looked none too happy about it."

"This is freaking priceless! Marley, you have made my day, seriously!" Santana exclaimed before leaning over to kiss Jordan. "Tell me, did he recognize you, I mean, because if he…"

"No, he didn't recognize me. I paused in the middle of my greeting, yet it quickly became evident he had no clue who I was. I'd say I was upset, but given how he treated everyone the times he did return to McKinley, I wasn't surprised."

"He was pretty self-absorbed even back then, wasn't he?"

"He was, which always made me wonder what Blaine ever saw in him." Marley then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now, are you telling me you had no clue this happened?"

"Not a one, because neither Blaine nor Sebastian talk about what happens in court." Santana told her. "All I knew aware of after this most recent hearing was they were pleased by how it unfolded, now I understand why. Considering all the crap he's pulled, it's about time he was sent in for an eval, I just wonder why it's happening in Ohio and not in New York."

"That, I don't have the answer for."

"Sorry, I was talking aloud, didn't expect you to know." Santana said to her. "May I ask why you called me of all people with this information, as I truly love that you did?"

"Honestly, I was so surprised by what was happening, I figured if anyone had answers, it would be you, even if it hadn't made it into the news considering you're close to them."

"Yet clearly I didn't." Santana playfully replied. "Admittedly, you had me worried as right now Blaine's in such a good mood, between Sebastian's graduation and their upcoming anniversary, he's flying high."

"That's right, he and Sebastian will have been married for a year this weekend."

"Impressive."

"What can I say, I'm an admitted Blaine fangirl, who's ecstatic seeing what he's accomplished." Marley told her. "He's always had that special something, even back in high school."

"Damn right he has, yet Hummel almost snuffed it out." Santana said, as Jordan patiently waited to get the whole story given how happy she was. "Luckily, Rachel convinced me to go to a showcase where the Blaine we all know reemerged, thanks to Sebastian."

"There's something rather symbolic about Sebastian being the one there as Blaine rediscovered himself."

"Agreed, as it's due to his love and support, Blaine's where he is, I mean, outside of his obvious talent."

"Obviously." Marley replied. "I'm really happy for him Santana."

"So am I, both of them actually as Sebastian has become one of my closest friends. Now, you're not going to get in trouble for telling me this, are you?"

"No, as I'm not under any client/patient confidentiality. Plus, anyone could've spotted them walking into the facility and drawn their own conclusions, as Kurt's proven he's not the most rational person."

"Tell me about it, as I've witnessed more than a few of his outbursts firsthand." Santana replied. "While this might be out of line, but…"

"If I hear anything else, you'll be the first person I call, I promise."

"Thank you Marley, truly. You have no clue how happy you've just made me, this is a long time coming."

"While you're welcome, don't thank me, thank the judge who made it happened. Hopefully once Kurt gets out of here, he won't be causing any more issues for Blaine and Sebastian."

"From your lips to god's ears." Santana replied. "Again, thank you for telling me Marley."

"Not a problem. Do me a favor, wish Blaine and Sebastian a happy anniversary from me, if you don't mind."

"Will do." Santana said, before the two closed out their conversation, unable to wipe the smile from her face. Once the call ended, Santana pulled Jordan in for another kiss which left her a bit breathlessly.

"I guess it was good news then, as I said it could possibly be." Jordan said as she looked up at her, as they were now lying on the couch.

"Actually, it's great news." Santana replied before kissing her again. "Judge Watkins ordered Hummel to have a psychiatric evaluation."

"No wonder Blaine and Sebastian didn't talk about it."

"What do you mean?"

"San, Blaine sees a therapist, he's not going to see it the same way we do, regardless of how badly he needs it."

"Still, this is fucking fantastic, because it's obvious he needs help, like serious help given all the shit he's put Blaine and Sebastian through. Maybe now, he'll finally get it and leave them alone for good, like Marley said."

"That must've been what you replied from your lips to god's ears." Santana nodded. "For their sake, I hope so as they deserve to have to deal with him the rest of their lives."

"Damn straight." Santana said to her, before sitting back and reaching for her phone. "Now it's time to share the news."

"Santana."

"Come on, if they find out I knew and didn't tell, I'd never hear the end of it, especially the guys."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean, since Blaine and Sebastian didn't share the news?"

"We've all managed to keep our mouths shut, we can do it again. And if I know Sebastian, he's itching to talk."

"What about Blaine?"

"The fact we found out on our own, he'd expect us to talk, he knows us."

"Alright, just, please don't bring it up tomorrow, as tomorrow's about celebrating Sebastian's accomplishment." Jordan said to her.

"Deal, I promise I won't ruin Sebastian's moment."

"You better, or you're going to be dealing with the wrath of one Blaine Anderson-Smythe, something you yourself said you never wanted to be on the receiving end of."

"Thanks for the reminder." Santana said, fully aware Jordan was right, as if she ruined Sebastian's party, Blaine wouldn't hold back in the slightest.


	41. Chapter 41

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 41**

With the arrival of his Grandparents, it was impossible to ignore the change in Sebastian's demeanor, as he reassessed the importance of what was happening. By the time he emerged from the bathroom on Tuesday morning, Blaine was setting down a tray with coffee and something to eat. "At least now I know why you didn't join me." Sebastian said to him before leaning down to give him a kiss, prior to reaching for his cup of coffee. "Anyone else up?"

"Everyone is, and were all down in the kitchen when I made my way down." Blaine replied while beginning to undress so he could take his shower. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly, I'm looking forward to things, which is different from last time." He said while slipping his arms around Blaine who was now naked. "While I was proud of what I did previously, things feel different this time around. You know, my parents wanted to invite my grandparents last time, and I asked them not to."

"So, I heard." Blaine told him. "They're so happy to be here Bas, to be a part of your day."

"I know, and I hate that I denied them of that last time. Guess I just thought with all the ceremonies they attend at home, why travel all this way for me."

"They traveled all this way because they love you, and are extremely proud of you. Something they couldn't stop stressing yesterday." Blaine reminded him before stretching to give him a kiss. "Now let me go, so I can go make myself presentable." The words were barely out of his mouth, when he watched Sebastian's expression change, and felt his hands slip down to his ass. "Tempting as it is to go there, we can't as…"

"We need to be responsible." Sebastian muttered before leaning down to kiss him. "Tonight then, after all the festivities and once everyone has gone home."

"Absolutely." Blaine replied, before Sebastian released his hold so he could start getting ready. Once Blaine disappeared, Sebastian took a seat to eat what Blaine had brought up for him, before proceeding to get ready.

Shortly after they finished taking some pictures, and headed on their way, Rachel and Thad arrived at their home so the deliveries could begin. "You don't think they saw us, do you?" Rachel asked as she and Thad headed up to Blaine's studio to get the items he'd left for them.

"No, as we were far enough down the block for them not to notice." Thad told her. "Not to mention, Sebastian's focus was clearly on those around him. It also helps that Scott and Marcus were keeping a look-out, so they didn't need to. Everything is going to go as planned Rach, relax."

"How can you be so sure about it?"

"Because Blaine managed to actually surprise Sebastian with his Grandparents." He replied. "Plus, it's not as though Sebastian doesn't know a party is happening, he simply doesn't know all who is attending." The last little bit helped put her nerves at ease. "Did you read the post he made last night, the one under the picture of him with his Grandparents, he thanked Blaine for inviting them, saying having them here meant the world to him and it was the best possible gift?"

"He actually referred to him as my love." Rachel teased, having clearly seen the post. "I understand where you're coming from, it's just, there's going to be way more family waiting for him when they return."

"If he dares to get mad at Blaine for issuing an open invitation to his family, and they dared show, he's selfish since they literally flew in from other countries, for him."

"I get that, but the last thing they need is getting into a fight right before their anniversary."

"Rach, Sebastian might be a lot of things, stubborn definitely being one of them, but he'll see Blaine did this out of love for him."

"I really hope that you're right, because Blaine's really nervous."

"I promise you, if he gets pissed, I'll be the first to put him in his place, but I really believe there's nothing to worry about." There was something about the look in her eyes, which had Thad reach out and caress her cheek. "Mind me asking why you're so worried, outside of not wanting Blaine upset?"

"It's a culmination of everything, as their trip to Ohio is still bugging me."

"A trip, you're not going to discuss with them today, right?"

"Correct." Rachel assured him. "Today is not the time or place to do so, and if I need to wait till they return from their vacation, so be it." She added. "Speaking of, do you know where they're going as Blaine's been rather quiet about it?"

"No, I don't know, because Blaine hasn't shared that information with anyone, including Sebastian." His response earning him quite the look. "Blaine's surprising Sebastian, similarly to how Sebastian surprised him regarding their honeymoon. Think of it as an homage of sorts for their first anniversary." He then leaned in and gave her a kiss. "They're going to have an amazing first anniversary Rach."

"I guess after everything Blaine went through with Kurt, I'm overly protective of him, even though I know Sebastian is nothing like Kurt. Sebastian's proven to be everything Blaine ever told me, as so much more as he clearly held back a bit."

"Sebastian's grown up Rach, we all have."

"I know, yet if I had kept Kurt a part of my life, I might not have seen it."

"All the more reason to be thankful you kicked him to the curb, as he would've been an even bigger pain in the ass if he was still part of your life, at least in regards to us."

"That goes unsaid." Rachel told him. "I just hate he's still a problem for Blaine and Sebastian."

"A problem, they seem to have control of, at least for the most part." Thad said to her. "Something we need to accept, even if it's difficult and means they have to see him occasionally. Instead, we need to focus on all the good things going on in their life."

"I normally do, it's…"

"Just hard since you know in your gut, they saw Hummel this weekend." Rachel nodded, and then felt Thad wrap his arms around her. "If anything, all this crap has made them stronger, frustrating as it may be for them. There isn't anything they wouldn't do for one another Rach."

"I know that, I merely don't want them to have to deal with it anymore."

"We all want that, but it's out of our hands." He then kissed her once again. "I'd be more concerned if this seemed to have driven a wedge between them, but it hasn't, it's brought them closer. Focus on that, as neither would want their drama to be an issue for us, hence why they're keeping us out of it." Just as he spoke, each of their phones went off, causing them to pull away from one another to find out what it is. What each of them saw was a notification, as Blaine had posted a picture of the two of them in the back of the car.

"They look so happy." Rachel said before commenting on the picture.

"Because they are, so…"

"Focus on that, I got it." Rachel replied before kissing him. "Thanking for not dismissing how I feel."

"I'd never do that, you have a right to be concerned, just don't let it monopolize your thoughts as it's the last thing either would want."

"Duly noted." She said, as the doorbell rang as the first of many deliveries had arrived. Leaving them to focus on the task at hand, and getting things ready for the party.

For as much fun as they had in the car on the way over, short after they arrived, Sebastian disappeared, leaving Blaine with the rest of the family. It wasn't long after Sebastian left them, did Blaine hear someone call out his name, causing him to turn, along with everyone else. Upon spotting Kimberly, along with Hunter's parents, he waved them over, then proceeded to make introductions. "How is Hunter doing today?"

"He'd be better if his Mom didn't keep fussing with his tie, said he felt like a child. It took ample self-control for him to not swat her hand away." Her response making him laugh. "How's Sebastian?"

"Excited, though ready to get this over and done with even if he didn't outright say it." Blaine told her as all the parents and grandparents spoke, giving the two a bit of privacy. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now, though it was a rough morning, which left us to get creative regarding his parents." She replied. "I'm pretty sure his Mom saw through our act, but didn't push. Today's about Hunter, tomorrow's another story."

"Precisely. Is he being as stubborn about it as Bas?"

"Exceeding." Kimberly teased, causing Blaine to laugh once again. "I wouldn't expect anything else from him, it's who he is. Speaking of, I hope Sebastian's prepared to get a bit of the third degree from him pertaining to your little trip."

"Bas is aware Hunter's going to have something to say." Blaine then took a step closer to her. "Do you know what Hunter did for us, I mean…"

"If you mean hiring the PI, I do." She replied before taking ahold of his hand. "He said it only took one look at Sebastian, to know he needed to help get the two of you answers."

"How'd he know there was more to the situation than what Sebastian said?"

"Hunter's got this weird ability to sense when there's more to a situation. Did it help, because he never really mentioned it again after receiving the dossier?"

"It did, more than you can imagine as even I didn't know the depth of what transpired behind my back."

"I'm sorry." Kimberly replied softly.

"Don't be, as it helped us gain an upper hand in the situation, because now we could more easily dispute things he proclaimed. It also gave us a bit of leverage."

"Good, because at least one person should have some control in this situation."

"Why do I feel you're referring to more than what's played out in public?"

"Because I am, as I've seen the toll representing Kurt on top of his other cases has taken on Carter."

"That's because Kurt doesn't listen, he believes he always knows best, even if he's completely wrong." Blaine told him. "If there's a person one should listen to, it's their lawyer, as they understand how the system works. It's one thing to ask questions, which I've done plenty of times, simply because I didn't understand why something was happening. It's another, to disregard what they say entirely and basically implode their plan." The instant Kimberly giggled, Blaine slipped his arm around her. "Makes you thankful Hunter's focusing on contracts, versus litigation, doesn't it?"

"It does, yet you're not as lucky."

"True, yet I really can't imagine Bas doing something else. Similar as the two are, Bas has a bit more patience than Hunter does, something which has been tested because of the situation we're in. If Bas can hold it together when it's personal, the rest will be a breeze, or at least I hope."

"Actually, you brought up an excellent point which I hadn't considered. This situation has been quite the learning experience for Sebastian, hasn't it."

"In more ways than you can imagine, it also reinforced how good Xavier is at what he does." Blaine told her. "The way he handled everything, even the unexpected, helped me get through it. There's something to be said about the calming influence which comes when you trust someone whose in control. Things which would've given me anxiety before, didn't, all because I completely trusted those around me."

"Not to take away from Xavier's ability, but I'm sure Sebastian played a bit part in that."

"It did, but Bas's impact was different, more personal."

"Got it." After she spoke, they heard Victoria speak up, which lead to them all heading towards their seats so they could all sit together.

While they were making their way to their seats, Sebastian and Hunter were having the very conversation Blaine and Kimberly expected. Yet given how things played out, it didn't damper their mood, which lead to a few random shots of the two of them to commemorate the moment. "Crazy to think we're finally here." Hunter said to him as Sebastian sent one of the pictures to Blaine. "Seemed so far off when we first reunited our freshman year."

"Tell me about it, we've come a long way, in more ways than one." Sebastian replied. "After everything we went through, we're proof one can move on from the mistakes ones made."

"Are you referring to us, or…"

"Everything." Sebastian said, not wanting to bring Blaine up in that moment, unsure who might be listening to them. "You stepped up for me, in a way I never imagined."

"You would've done the same for me." Hunter assured him. "Often, it's easier to see a solution, when you're not a part of the situation."

"That's very true, yet once you presented the idea, the pieces fell into place. I truly don't know how we'll ever thank you."

"Seeing you happy, is thanks enough, honestly." Hunter told him. "You two deserve all the happiness life has to give."

"The same goes for you and Kimberly." Sebastian said, making Hunter smile. "This is only the beginning Hunter, the world is ours for the taking."

"Now that's the Sebastian I know." Hunter teased. "We've got a bit of catching up to do, as your husband has already taken it by storm." The look of pride on Sebastian's face in response was impossible to miss. "You love the fact that he has, don't you?"

"Is that really a question to which you need an answer?" Hunter shook his head. "Good, otherwise I'd question those instincts of yours."

"Can't have that."

"No, we can't." Sebastian replied. "You know the best part about all of it, he's only getting started. The ne…" When he basically stopped before even beginning, Hunter closed the distance between them. "What?"

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit! You simply realized it was in your best interest not to finish your thought." He then took a closer look at him, trying to get a read on him. It took a moment, but soon he started to put things together. "You've heard some of his new stuff, haven't you?" Hunter said, barely above a whisper.

"Possibly."

"Damn, how long till we get to hear it?"

"I don't foresee it happening anytime soon, since it's still a work in progress." Sebastian told him. "Something I'm grateful for, as I love having him home."

"Sebastian."

"I know and accept, touring is a part of his job. I'm just glad he'll be home when I'm getting my footing in a new environment."

"Didn't you get hired at the same firm you interned at though, so it's not necessarily new."

"I did, but it's still going to be a change."

"True, and knowing Blaine, there's nowhere else he'd rather be."

"He said as much, said it's time for him to be my anchor, like I was for him, yet he's always been that since he walked back into my life, even when he was on the road." Sebastian proceeded to take a deep breath, before slowly releasing it. "This is not the time or place to be getting emotional."

"Actually, it is, it's the perfect time to reflect on the past few years." Hunter told him. "Yours merely coincide with falling in love and marrying the man you adore."

"Yours isn't all that different."

"True, but our roads were a bit different. Although I knew you had feelings for him back in the day, I didn't realize the depth of them. He really was your reason for turning over a new leaf." Sebastian nodded. "Crazy how it only takes one action, to make us question everything we've done."

"Or more precisely, one monumental fuck up." His response made Hunter laugh. "Yet look at us now, we learned from our mistakes and became who we are now."

"And found incredible people, who love us, for who we are, dark side and all." The last comment, along with the accompanying wink was all it took for Sebastian to laugh loudly, garnering a bit of attention, before apologizing for his outburst. "It's true. If I only knew then, how true that song was."

"You're terrible." Sebastian replied, yet he knew Hunter had a point.

"I'm not, because you know I'm right, particularly who led that number. Much as we've changed, that part of us protects us Sebastian, it's a survival instinct of sorts."

"I know, as there are times one needs to color outside the lines, within reason of course."

"Of course." Hunter replied as the call was made for them all to take their places. "Time for all the pomp and circumstance to begin. See you when it's over."

"See you then."

While the ceremony was pretty standard, it was during some of the speeches that Blaine had time to look through the program, to see who won some of the prominent awards. It was during this time, he saw Sebastian had not only won two awards. One of the awards recognizes the student achieving the highest academic average in each graduating class. The other for academic honors for outstanding academic achievement for all three years. Not only had Sebastian won those, he was also named a Kent scholar, along with Hunter. No sooner did he see this, he pointed it out to Victoria who was sitting beside him, the smile which appeared on her face, similar to his own.

The smile which appeared on her face, undoubted mirrored his own, as he managed to feel even prouder in that moment, if it was possible. Then after show the information to her, he shared the same with his parents who were seating on the other side, and they looked just as proud. In that moment, Blaine wanted nothing more than to congratulate his husband, but that would have to wait till the ceremony was over. When the moment came for Sebastian to walk across the stage, Blaine was grateful his parents were there, as they managed to capture the moment, while Blaine lived it.

They weren't the only ones experience it, as by that time, a majority of the party guests, particularly those from out of town, had arrived and they were all watching the live stream of the ceremony. "I can't even imagine how Blaine, and Sebastian's parents feel given we're all a bit emotional right now." Rachel said aloud.

"Knowing my Aunt Victoria, she's a mess, right Mom." Anastasia replied while glancing up at Simone, who is Victoria's sister.

"Yes, and your Grand-mère is no better." She said as she slipped an arm around her daughter. "Good thing your Grand-père always has an extra handkerchief during these moments. Though, he might not be much better." Anastasia nodded in agreement, as they all knew how proud Rainier was of Sebastian.

"When are they expected to arrive?" Thomas asked.

"According to Blaine, we should expect them around one, that is if traffic cooperates." Rachel replied. "He did say he will either call or text once they are on their way so we're able to prepare for their arrival."

"Any particular reason why you're curious?" Aurora asked her cousin, knowing it wasn't a typical response from him.

"My Mum wants me to call her once he arrives so she can congratulate him." Thomas told her, earning him a bit of a look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you've been, distant since you arrived in New York, I'm simply trying to figure out why." She then tilted her head. "Please tell me your Dad didn't tell her she couldn't come, after he seemed to open his mind a bit more."

"Relax, he did no such thing. He's had a hard dose of reality handed to him over the last couple of years." Aurora couldn't help but laugh, and then point at the Grammy on the piano. "Trust me, I've happily pointed out the success Blaine's achieved. Even he's admitted, he was wrong to judge Blaine's career ambition."

"What about Sebastian and Blaine?"

"Why are you asking this now?" Thomas asked.

"Because I want to know if he's finally wrapped his head around the fact Sebastian's in love with a wonderful man, who loves him with his whole heart, and gender shouldn't play a part in it. He should be happy his nephew is happy." Aurora said before taking a calming breath. "That way we can actually get together as a family without fearing a war of words breaking out. You know it would mean the world to Grandparents to have us all together more often. You know it broke Grandma's heart when Sebastian stayed away, simply so he didn't want to cause a problem."

"I know, which is why Blaine's invitation meant so much to them." Thomas then reached forward and took her hand. "My Dad's not going to be a problem anymore Aurora."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am, and you know better than anyone, I've always gone to bat for Sebastian when it comes to my Dad." When she nodded, he smiled. "That's more like it. Do you trust me?"

"I do, because if anyone can see a change in him, it would be you since the rest of us don't spend much time with him, because…"

"Because how he treats, I know, as does he. And while he and Uncle Xavier have their issues, it doesn't give him the right to take it out on Sebastian."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Looking out for him, regardless of the impact it might have on your own relationship with him."

"My Dad knows where I stand, and he's the one who taught me to stand up for what I believe. Now enough about this, as there are better things to talk about."

"So true, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, as you simply asked because you love Sebastian."

"Very true, but now was not the time to get into our family issues, when this moment is about celebrating him." Aurora said.

"It is, as regardless of what's going on around him, he let nothing distract him from his goals. He and Blaine really are an unstoppable force, in all the best ways."

"That they are, and I have a feeling, they're only getting started."

"Here, here!"


	42. Chapter 42

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 42**

Keeping true to his word, shortly after leaving the ceremony, Blaine sent a text to not only Rachel, but Thad to let them know they were on their way home. Little did Blaine know, his text wasn't necessary as there were enough paparazzi outside waiting for him and Sebastian, they essentially covered it live. Even though everything was in place, knowing they were on their way gave those Blaine trusted to take care of things, a bit of anxiety. Rachel was in the midst of double-checking the detailed checklist Blaine had left, when Santana came up beside her. "Is there anything you need me or anyone else to do?"

"I think we got everything, but…" She then handed Santana the checklist. "Will you look it over for me, fresh eyes?"

"Of course." Santana said before giggling. "Blaine really left nothing to chance, did he?"

"No, which is why I want to make sure we didn't miss anything." Rachel told her. "This is really important to him."

"I know, as he believes Sebastian deserves the best, particularly after everything he's dealt with while attending school." Santana replied while looking about after reading items on the list.

"Exactly. From what Quinn was saying after reading parts of the commencement program online, Sebastian's even smarter than we realized."

"Oh, I knew he was smart, scarily so." Santana said with a smile, before giving her a playful nudge. "While Columbia doesn't rank its students necessarily, word is Sebastian, as well as Hunter, are in the top two percent of the graduating class."

"Excuse me?"

"Like I said, scary smart, as he was able to pull off straight high A's with everything going on in his and Blaine's life." Santana told her before handing her the list. "Looks good to me." When she saw her gaze down, she slipped her arm around her shoulders. "This is a party Berry, you remember that, right?"

"I do, it's just harder for me to forget everything else that's going on. I don't know how they do it."

"They focus on each other, and what truly matters. Kurt's more like an annoying gnat which won't go away." Her response earning a giggle from Rachel. "That's more like it. And remember, after all this, they'll be going away for their anniversary, celebrating undoubtedly in a very Blaine and Sebastian way, lots of sex." When she giggled again, Santana smiled. "You know it's true, as they still look at one another today, like they did the first time we saw them together."

"A moment which I wish I could go back and change, I was so…"

"Rude." Santana filled in for her rather bluntly, earning a nod. "You were only rude because you thought Sebastian was bad for him, Blaine understood that."

"Yet he was quick to put me in my place, after Thad." This time around it was Santana's turn to giggle. "Who would've imagined he and I would be where we are now, then."

"Not a single person." Santana replied. "Crazy how much our lives have change in the past three years."

"Tell me about it." Rachel said. "Back then, I was essentially an ensemble member, was slowly giving up on getting my shot. I was single, and doubting if I was ever going to find anyone."

"Plus, you still couldn't wrap your head around the fact your friends' marriage imploded so dramatically."

"Not one of my finer moments. I felt like a fool for a long time, heck I still do at times."

"You're not the only one, as basically everyone was fooled, though I never bought Kurt's accusations, especially given how guilty Blaine felt after his one transgression."

"And that is where this conversation is ending." Thad said as he joined them, handing them each a glass of champagne, earning a look from Rachel. "One glass is not going to hurt your voice for tonight." He then leaned over to give her a kiss. "I do not want to hear talk of _that_ person or time again today. This is a party to celebrate Sebastian's accomplishment. Not to mention, none of us know how much his family knows. Don't want Blaine or Sebastian to have to explain themselves, particularly today."

"I hadn't thought of that." Santana said. "At least we're away from everyone."

"I know, but better safe than sorry." Thad replied. "Not to mention, I'm sure Blaine wouldn't hesitate going off on anyone who brought _him_ up today. Today's about Sebastian, and Sebastian alone, with a side of Hunter as we'll really be celebrating his accomplishments this weekend. So, are we on the same page?" Each of the girls confirmed they were, before Thad went to make sure everyone had champagne.

Once they pulled up out front, Sebastian shook his head at the Columbia blue balloons out front of their home. "So much for not drawing attention to ourselves, huh?" Sebastian lovingly teased before leaning down to give Blaine a kiss, as the parents and grandparents exited their car.

"It's not that bad."

"Didn't say it was, just wanted to see how you'd react." Sebastian said before giving him another kiss, making Blaine smile. "Lead the way Killer."

"It would be my pleasure."

With Lily having been the look-out, everyone was standing in wait when Blaine and Sebastian made their entrance. Instead of exclaiming surprise, they yelled congratulations once Sebastian came into view, stopping him in his tracks as the others entered behind them. While seeing their friends wasn't a shock, seeing so many of his family members in attendance was. "Always knew you had it in you." Aurora said as she approached them, then stretching to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wha…" Sebastian then glanced down at Blaine who was smiling. "How'd you…" Instead of saying anything else, he simply leaned down and gave Blaine quite the kiss, which earned quite the response from those in attendance. "I'm so going to get you for this."

"There are children present you know." Aurora teased, as there was no denying the undertone in Sebastian's voice.

"Yea, well one just happens to be closer than the others." Sebastian replied while placing his hand on her baby bump. "As outside of you and B, I doubt anyone heard me." He then leaned over to give her a kiss. "How…"

"Go and mingle Sebastian, there are plenty of people here that want to congratulate you." Victoria said as she walked up beside them. "Go, you'll have plenty of time to speak with Blaine about what he did later."

"Did you know about this Mom?"

"Who do you think helped me put it all together." Blaine replied. "Now go do as your Mom said."

"You're coming with me, as I know everyone wants to see you too." Blaine didn't argue, simply followed Sebastian into the room, each accepting a glass of champagne as they did.

They didn't get too far though, as it wasn't long till everyone had their glass of champagne, and Xavier got everyone's attention. "It goes without saying, how extremely proud Victoria and I are of what Sebastian's achieved. From the moment he enrolled at Columbia, he managed to amaze us, as we had a few misgivings about sending him to the city, alone. It wasn't that we didn't know what he was capable of, it was simply about the temptations the city had to offer." A comment which earned a bit of laughter from everyone, and a smile from Sebastian. "Yet even with all that surrounding him, he focused on his studies and exceeded our expectations."

"Thanks Dad!" Sebastian chimed in a bit sarcastically, as he tugged Blaine closer to him.

"You were the one who stated we shouldn't expect perfection, yet that's essentially what you gave us." Xavier replied. "Then once you decided to go to Law School, you made me proud in a way I never expected. Much as I hoped you would follow in my footsteps, we knew ultimately the decision was yours, as you needed to do what you felt was best for you. Although it's going to be a lot of hard work, and will cause you plenty of frustration, don't let those moments cause you to doubt why you chose to go down this path. For as difficult as it can be, it's extremely rewarding, and I'm not talking monetarily, though…"

"It's true." Sebastian teased, to which Xavier nodded. "At least if you stay in the private sector."

"Nice to know where your priorities lie Sebastian." Thad chimed in.

"Speak for yourself Dr. Harwood." Which in turn, Thad simply raised his glass in response. "That's what I thought."

"Nothing to do with helping people, huh Sebastian." Thomas teasingly said.

"Me, never." Sebastian playfully replied. "Afterall, I only think of myself, right?"

"And Blaine." Anastasia added, to which Sebastian couldn't deny.

"Always Blaine." Sebastian said before leaning down to kiss his husband. "Anything else Dad?"

"No, as I said everything else to you earlier today." Xavier replied. "So if everyone would please raise your glass in celebration of Sebastian's graduation of Law School. To Sebastian."

"To Sebastian!" The guests said in response before all taking a sip, before Sebastian and Blaine started to mingle.

"Think it's safe to say Blaine's in the clear." Victoria said as she slipped her arm through Xavier's, as the Grandparents passed by, eager to see everyone.

"Agreed." Xavier replied before looking over at Patrick and Kate. "Now you can rest easy, as Blaine clearly made the right call."

"More like Blaine can rest easy." Kate said. "I can't recall a time he was so nervous before, as he knew he took one hell of a risk."

"One which proved how well he knows Sebastian." Victoria replied. "For it was pretty obvious even yesterday, Blaine made the right call as seeing his Grandparents brought tears to his eyes."

"Our boys have proven time and again, they always have the others best interest at heart, even if it's pushing them out of their comfort zone a bit." Patrick added. "Now, the two of you need to go mingle, while we go check on things down in the kitchen."

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked.

"We're positive." Kate told her. "Go enjoy this moment." Although they were a bit hesitant, Xavier and Victoria did as requested, while Kate and Patrick made their way down to the kitchen. "Don't forget to download all the footage we took today before calling it a night."

"Any particular reason this can't wait till tomorrow?" Patrick asked as they navigated the packed household towards the stairs.

"Because I don't want us to forget, which would lead them to not having it till they return from vacation. So, will you?"

"Of course, I was simply curious to your reasoning behind it." Patrick said.

Once they reached the kitchen, they were a bit surprised to see everything all set in the chafing dishes. "Guess there isn't anything for us to do?" Kate replied as she looked around. "Looks as though everything is ready." She said as she saw the labels on the dishes. "If this is down here, what's upstairs?"

"Hors d'oeuvres." Wes said as he joined them, before opening the cooler on the floor to fill the ice bucket he'd brought down. Once he filled it, he stopped to properly greet the Andersons. "Did they get the peace and quiet Blaine hoped for?" Kate tilted her head. "Sorry, Blaine was afraid paparazzi were going to ruin the moment given the way they've recently covered them."

"Those in attendance were very respectful." Patrick replied.

"Good, as they deserved to enjoy this moment, heck, you all did." Wes replied. "Did I hear correctly, Sebastian graduated with numerous honors?"

"He did, which is incredible considering everything that was going on around them during this time."

"I mentioned the same to Chloe, don't know if I would've been able to do it. Yet time and again, Sebastian's proven himself a force to be reckoned with, as has Blaine."

"Agreed, little did he expect a crash course in law during this time."

"Very true, yet he used it to his advantage. Hopefully he and Blaine won't be back in a courtroom anytime soon."

"That's what we're hoping for, particularly with everything else going on." Kate said, causing Wes to nod. "Speaking of, how's the wedding planning going?"

"Good, though if you want a more exact answer, speak with Chloe as she's more aware of the little things, things that I don't quite get." Wes replied.

"Something I understand all too well. Not only were Blaine and Sebastian grateful that Victoria and I handled the little details, but Cooper's grateful Whitney's got this under control."

"They've had even more to handle than we have, though it's not all to different from what Blaine and Sebastian did."

"Exactly, which is why she and I have spoken often, particularly since Blaine's performing not only the night before, but after." She said. "I think your wedding, will be the first he'll be attending, without performing around it."

"I'm performing the Thursday before." Blaine replied as he entered the kitchen, earning him a look. "What, I've got excellent hearing." He said before opening each of the chafing dishes to take a look at everything.

"You should be with Sebastian." Patrick told him.

"Right now, Bas is holding court as he still can't believe how many people came to celebrate with him, particularly since graduation wasn't on a weekend." Blaine replied, before looking at Wes. "Mom, Dad, would you mind giving me a minute with Wes?"

"Not at all." Patrick said in response before reaching to take the ice bucket from Wes. "Just don't make yourself scarce, as I'm sure Sebastian will be looking for you."

"I won't, and, he knows where I went. I won't be long, promise." Once he spoke, Kate kissed him on the cheek before the two of them left to rejoin the party. "How'd everyone interact while we were at graduation?"

"Sebastian's family is amazing to put it mildly." Wes told him. "While plenty of us crossed paths at the wedding, this gave us a chance to actually talk. You should know, they're extremely grateful you included them in this moment, as they love him so much. The only thing they wish is the two of you weren't leaving for vacation so soon afterwards."

"Those plans were made before I decided to disregard my husband's request to keep things small." Blaine replied. "They'll see us over Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yes, or at least that's the plan right at this moment. It could always change due to Sebastian's schedule at work, so we'll see. Though from what we know, getting away around that time usually isn't too difficult."

"Does this mean you're not performing on New Year's Eve?"

"As of right now, no, and part of me doesn't want to. I want to finally get to spend a normal one with Bas, as I've performed everyone since we've been together. So, we'll see." Blaine replied. "Now, I'm presuming you and the others have spoken regarding the packages you all received."

"You could say that, you could've given us a heads-up." Wes told him. "May I ask what prompted this idea of yours?"

"Does that mean everyone has agreed to take part?"

"Thad has to check his schedule, but other than that, yes. Again, what prompted this."

"I couldn't imagine singing this song with anyone else backing me up." Blaine told him. "The guys in particular, gave me more strength than they could've possibly imagined, not only back at Dalton, but after…" When Blaine's voice cracked, Wes placed his hand on his forearm. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be, I understand." Wes told him. "What about the girls?"

"They had my back, especially after I left him as I was far from being in a good place."

"Makes sense, I must say, we're all honored to be asked as you're in a league of your own now Blaine." When he bowed his head, Wes shook his head. "Sebastian's right, you're too modest for your own good. Now, why do I feel there is something else you wanted to talk about."

"Because you know me well. I was wondering if you'd be able to make a trip to Westerville on my behalf, while you're visiting your parents next week."

"On your behalf?"

"Yes, as I can't think of a better person to do this."

"What about Sam?"

"While Sam could do this, I have a feeling you'd get a better response."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Go to Dalton on Tuesday as the Warblers might need someone to speak on their behalf."

"Excuse me?" Wes then watched as Blaine reached for a nearby laptop, and promptly pulled up the complete score for the number. "That mass backing, is being done by the Warblers and the New Directions. So on Tuesday, the groups are getting together to practice it together once before they do so with the rest of us."

"I take it you're afraid Mr. Schuester will attempt to have the Warblers take a back seat."

"I am. And while I have someone coming in to be an intermediary, I still feel the Warblers need someone a bit older to speak on their behalf. Not that the council isn't capable, it's just…"

"Mr. Schuester is stubborn, I remember." Wes said to him. "I thought they weren't going to take part."

"Initially they weren't, yet he changed his mind. I have a feeling Emma played a part in it, since it's for a good cause." Blaine replied. "So, will you do this for me?"

"Of course, do you mind if I bring Chloe with me?"

"Not at all, just remind her to keep this to herself."

"Not a problem." Wes said in response. "Anything else?"

"No, I think that's all, at least I hope so given my mind's been a bit scattered as of late."

"Understandable given all you've been dealing with. Ready to go rejoin the festivities?"

"Absolutely."

By the time they returned, things weren't all that different from when they left, although it might be a bit louder given all the conversation which were happening. Yet once Sebastian was certain he'd spoke with everyone, he took ahold of Blaine's hand and took him out onto the balcony behind his piano so they could speak in private. "How afraid were you that I was going to snap upon seeing a house full of family?"

"One a scale of one to ten, about an eight." Blaine admitted. "The last thing I wanted to do was upset you, but after seeing you around them the times I had, I couldn't not invite them. They love you, and I know you love them, I…"

"Relax, I'm far from upset, honestly." Sebastian said as he slipped his arms around Blaine's waist. "Much like seeing my Grandparents yesterday, it warmed my heart to see everyone here as I know it was their choice to be here. I mean, you didn't force them to come, did you?" That latter bit made Blaine laugh, which put a smile on Sebastian's face. "I guess for too long I felt it was best I kept my distance, due to the animosity between me and my Uncle Robert. Little did I realize, I was not only hurting myself by staying away, but those that love me as well. And those that couldn't make it, all sent along their best wishes, and said we'd celebrate the next time you and I are abroad. You're the best decision I've ever made Blaine, as not only do you complete me, you gave me back my family, in a way I hadn't realized I'd lost them."

"While I appreciate that, you got your family back."

"Which wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so damn insistent everyone meet you." Sebastian replied as he pulled him closer. "Right now, I wish I had a way with words like you do, as I feel nothing I say can come close to truly relating what you mean to me."

"I only have that way while song writing, otherwise I constantly stumble my way through." Blaine told him. "Hence I've so often put my thoughts into song. I feel the same way about you Sebastian, as the love we share, is unlike anything I thought was possible."

"Look at us, getting all sentimental." Sebastian said before pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "And it's not even our anniversary yet."

"Nothing wrong with getting a head start." Blaine replied. "I couldn't imagine sharing this life with anyone else, you know that."

"Good, as you're stuck with me, as I take the whole life to death part of this thing very seriously." As he spoke, he pulled Blaine even closer, so that their chests were flush against each other. "I truly believe I fall deeper in love with you every day."

"As do I." Blaine said before pressing up on his toes so they could kiss once again. They were still kissing when Anastasia knocked on the window, getting their attention.

"I'm a little busy right now." Sebastian teased before leaning in for another kiss, only for her to open the door. "What's going on?"

"You need to come in, both of you." She said to them. "Go up to your office Sebastian, as that's where your parents are waiting for you."

"Why do we need to go to my office of all place?"

"Because your Uncle Robert and Aunt Margaret just arrived, that's why." Anastasia replied. "Before you go looking for Thomas, Aurora and your Grandmother are speaking with him, and he looked as surprised as everyone else."

"B, what's going on?"

"I don't know, as your Dad spoke with Maggie, and explained why the invitation was extended to your cousins, but not them. I, wouldn't do that to you Bas, as I know while there has been a bit of a thaw, he's not necessarily someone you'd want here."

"It takes a lot of nerve for him to show up here, to our home."

"Aurora might've said as much to him when she saw him, yet he clearly said something to your Dad for him not to kick him out."

"Or he's simply being an adult." Sebastian said while raking his fingers through his hair. "B, you don't have to come if you don't want to, regardless if our presence has been requested. I mean, you could go show Lily your award stash, would be more enjoyable."

"I already promised her I'd do that later, I'm coming with you Bas."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, and if he says anything I don't like, I have no issue kicking him out of our home."

"We'll do it together."


	43. Chapter 43

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 43**

After taking a minute to compose themselves, Blaine and Sebastian made their way back into their home, immediately being approached by Thomas. "Sebastian, you have to know I had no clue they were going to show up. For what I knew, they were still in London as of this morning."

"Relax, we don't hold their actions against you." Sebastian replied while pouring himself a glass of scotch. "I know you well enough to know you'd never put me, or Blaine for that matter, in this type of situation." He then slammed his drink. "Any idea what's going on?"

"Not a clue, but should you need me, don't hesitate, alright?"

"We won't." Sebastian said, before taking ahold of Blaine's hand and giving it to tug. "Ready to find out what the fuck is going on?"

"Let's do this." Blaine replied before the two headed towards the stairs and Sebastian's office. "He looked mortified."

"I know, so once this is all done, his parents need to apologize to him for putting him in such an awkward spot." Sebastian said. "For I have no doubt, while my Grandma was diplomatic, she didn't let up till she got answers."

"Speaking of, where's your Grandpa?"

"Knowing him, he's most likely upstairs with them trying to maintain an accord."

Little did Sebastian realize, that was precisely what his Grandfather was doing as he was none too pleased about the disruption to the party. "Honestly, what made you believe coming here today of all days was a good idea?" Xavier said as he paced Sebastian's office, waiting for he and Blaine to arrive. "I mean, Sebastian only graduated from Law School hours ago. You couldn't even let him enjoy the moment!"

"Xavier, calm…"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down after the way you've not only treated my son over the years, but how you welcomed my now son-in-law into the family."

"Xavier, we meant no disrespect, honest." Margaret said to him as Victoria looked on, from her spot on the edge of Sebastian's desk. "Just…"

"Coming to this celebration when not invited, was wrong." Phillip stated. "Blaine, Victoria, and Xavier planned this party to recognize and celebrate all that Sebastian has accomplished. Not only did he graduate from Law School, he graduated near the top of his class."

"You must be so…" Robert said, before being interrupted by their arrival.

"Must be what?" Sebastian inquired as he and Blaine appeared in the doorway. "Actually, wait to answer that as this tête–à–tête is going elsewhere, so please follow me and Blaine."

"Sebastian." Xavier said. "Mind I ask why as I felt this would give us the necessary privacy?"

"While this room clearly gives us privacy, should this conversation hold true to form, our guests would still hear us." Sebastian said while maintaining his composure. "So, we're going to have this conversation in Blaine's studio which is soundproof."

"Do you really feel that is necessary Sebastian?" Phillip asked.

"Unfortunately, I do Grandpa if history has taught us anything, no matter how well intended it may start as, it rarely remains civilized. Now, please follow us." Before the others had a chance to object, Blaine and Sebastian turned to continue heading up the stairs to Blaine's studio. By the time everyone was inside, Blaine closed the door behind them before heading towards his usual spot behind his piano, where he was most comfortable.

While everyone was getting settled, Victoria couldn't help but notice the way Robert and Margaret looked about the room at all of Blaine's awards, achievements, and covers. "There are actually two missing, as they are down in the family room, one on Blaine's piano." She stated.

"I hadn't realized you'd accomplished so much, I…"

"Thought Thomas or the others might've been exaggerating." Sebastian responded as he leant back against Blaine's piano. "Clearly, they weren't, further reminder of how talented my husband is."

"Sebastian, I didn't come here to argue with you." Robert replied. "We came to congratulate you."

"A sent card would've served the same purpose." Sebastian said, before earning a look from his Grandfather who'd cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but given what he's said to me and Blaine, it takes a lot of nerve to show up to _our_ home."

"I'm sorry Dad, but Sebastian has a valid point." Xavier said. "A card would've carried the same sentiment, or even a phone call. Robert merely being here, has put them in an uncomfortable situation."

"Xavier's right, as right now Sebastian and Blaine should be entertaining their guests, yet they're up here." Victoria added.

"Why'd you come since I'd clearly made a point to exclude you from the guest list?" Blaine asked as he leaned against his piano. "I mean, while you were cordial at our wedding, undoubtedly because you know you would've been promptly removed if you hadn't. But why, come here as you've made your views clear regarding our relationship."

"May I respond to all of your questions now?" Robert asked, surprisingly calmly after the reception he received from everyone. It took Phillip looking around the room, before they all agreed to give him a chance to respond. "Thank you. Now I know, I've made some less than kind statements in the past, not only pertaining to Sebastian's sexuality, but his overall attitude. I was also unkind to you Blaine when I dismissed your career ambition."

"Keep going." Sebastian said, his arms crossed before him as he looked at his Uncle who was seated on the couch. A part of him wanting to make a snide comment about what's taken place where he was seated, but knew better.

"From the first-time you brought Blaine to meet the family, the rest of the family made it clear how embarrassed they were by my behavior, particularly my own children." Robert replied. "They actually admonished my behavior more than your Grandparents did."

"Yet that didn't stop you from essentially crashing our wedding." Sebastian said in response

"I know, and I'm sorry for that, yet a part of me didn't want my family attending without me, yet…"

"That day, wasn't about you! It was about me and Blaine! It was about us expressing the love we share for one another, and the commitment we were making to each other, with those that mean the most to us. It wasn't simply a family affair, it was our fucking wedding!" Sebastian exclaimed before raking his hand through his hair, before apologizing to his Grandfather as he always watched his language around him, as well as his Grandmother. He then walked around Blaine's piano and looked out the large window, out onto the city, whist Blaine took ahold of his hand.

When Robert didn't respond, Xavier tilted his head, as it was so unlike his brother to not respond. "I hope you didn't expect either of them to be welcoming to you, because…"

"I didn't, just as Sebastian had every right to say what he just did." Even with his back to the room, Sebastian's reaction was noted as he scoffed in response. "If you'd allow me to continue, our reason for coming might make more sense." Since Sebastian still had his back to the room, all eyes fell to Blaine, who after a moment, stood and spoke with Sebastian, who slowly turned around. Once he had, Robert did as well and took a step towards them, but stopped before getting too close. "We came here, because I wanted to apologize for how I've behaved. It's no secret that your Dad and I haven't always gotten along, but, I had no right to take our issues out on you, Sebastian. I know this doesn't change how I've treated you, it's just, you're so much like him and, I'm sorry."

Seeing Sebastian roll his eyes, didn't surprise anyone given how turbulent their relationship had been. "Is this where you attempt to lull me into a false sense of security only to…"

"Sebastian." Phillip said, yet he understood where his response was coming from.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, but if he thinks his words are going to make up for how he's treated me, he's got another thing coming. You and Grandma, along with my parents always reminded me actions speak louder than words. And he's given me no reason to believe this change of heart."

"Sebastian, he's being sincere." Margaret said to him. "Do you think he would've really gotten on a plane and come all this way if he didn't mean it."

"Not to be rude, but the timings a bit questionable." Blaine replied. "I mean, why now on a day we're celebrating Sebastian?"

"Blaine's made an excellent point, what now, unless you're trying to make yourself look good before everyone else."

"Speaking of everyone, Thomas wants a word with you once we're done." Sebastian said. "So, why today as Blaine asked?"

"Because merely sending this, might've been viewed as a less than meaningful gesture." Robert replied before reaching into his jacket for an envelope, and handing it to Xavier to give to Sebastian. "I know nothing I've said will make up for how I've treated you, either of you. But hopefully, this can be the start of a fresh slate between us."

After a bit of hesitation, Sebastian opened the envelope and read the card, before taking what appeared to be a check out of it. The shocked expression on his face, piqued Blaine's curiosity, yet soon understood his husband's reaction upon being shown the check. "You can't buy your way out of this, I mean..." Sebastian said as he handed the check to his Dad, who was as surprised as Blaine and Sebastian.

"Nor was my intention." Robert replied. "Once I seemingly came to my senses, at least according to my children, I thought of how I could begin making it up to you. After recalling Julia talking about the foundation the two of you set up, I began to do some research and, felt this was the best way to begin making amends, by helping others." While he spoke, Xavier handed the check to Victoria.

"This is for a quarter of a million dollars, it's too much." Victoria stated as Sebastian looked at Robert, clearly trying to assess if there was a motive behind his actions beyond what he'd stated.

"Given how I've behaved, it's not."

"Why donate to the foundation and not just give me something?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I knew the chances of you accepting something from me were slim." Robert said. "Yet donating in yours and Blaine's name, is another. I mean, do you really despise me so much you'd say no to me helping others."

"While this might not help Sebastian, know he came to this decision on his own, none of us forced him to do this, as he knows where the rest of us stand." Margaret told them. "It is why we came, as we felt it best to do this in person."

"Your timing still sucks." Sebastian said as he held the check again in his hands.

"We know, yet from what we were told, the two of you are leaving on vacation shortly hereafter." Robert said. "I didn't want this to seem like an afterthought, as I've thought about this for quite some time. From everything I read, your foundation is doing incredible work and has given me plenty to reflect upon."

"You mean such as people like you causing young kids to commit suicide, simply because they can't handle the disapproval." Sebastian replied, to which he nodded. "Coming out is scary as hell, as you really do wonder if those you love are still going to love you." He then took a deep breath to try and compose himself, before looking at Blaine. "I will accept your gift, as it's going to help a lot of people, but, that doesn't mean I regret a single thing I said to you."

"I never expected that, as you were justified in everything you said, as I deserved it. I simply want us to try and fix things, and as you said, actions speak louder than words."

"Are you willing to give him a chance Sebastian?" Phillip asked, as he watched Sebastian slip his arm around Blaine, then lean down to speak with him.

"He doesn't need to answer now, as I'm sure all of this is a lot to process." Robert said, which earned him a look of approval from Xavier, who while clearly hoping his intentions were pure, didn't want to forgive him on the spot.

"You may stay." Sebastian stated, bringing attention to him and Blaine.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Aunt Maggie may stay, you don't need to leave." Sebastian replied. "Be forewarned though, our side of the family, may have a few words for you. Consider this an olive branch on our part."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet, prove to us this isn't a misplaced gesture of trust." Robert nodded, as Phillip got up and walked towards Blaine and Sebastian. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Grandpa, I…"

"No apologies Sebastian, you spoke how you felt." Phillip told him. "For everyone's sake, I hope he meant everything he said, as this discord kept you from us for too long. Yet, it took you falling in love with this young man right here, to bring you back to us." He added as he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "All I ever wanted for any of my children, and grandchildren was for them to find the same love I share with Catherine. It only takes one look at the two of you, to know you do."

"We do." Sebastian said before turning his head to give Blaine a kiss. "It's going to take me time to trust him."

"Take your time, he has plenty to prove to you. Yet he was correct, this needed to be done in person."

"Though he could've chosen a better time, than during Sebastian's party." Blaine said.

"Very true." Phillip then looked back at the others talking. "I am going to head back to the party and share the news with your Grandma. Are the two of you coming?"

"We'll be down in a few minutes, as I need some time to speak with Blaine in private."

"Take all the time necessary, just don't forget you have guests and you are the guest of honor."

"I won't, I promise, we won't be long."

"Very well."

Once Phillip left the room, it wasn't long after the others did as well, leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone to talk. "I've got to admit, that didn't go as I expected." Blaine said to him once he closed the door behind the others. "But…"

"You're glad it went that way." Sebastian replied as he got comfortable on the couch, then motioning for Blaine to join him

"I am, but only if he's sincere." Blaine told him while walking towards him. "But, the fact he didn't deny anything you said, is progress."

"I wasn't too harsh, was I?"

"Not in the slightest given what he's put you through." Blaine said as he leant into the nook of his arm which was along the back of the couch. "Even your Grandpa didn't object, as he knows it's true."

"I still question the timing." Sebastian told him. "Yet, since we are going on vacation soon, and then you'll be gone occasionally, they didn't have many options."

"Especially if they wanted to do it now, versus waiting till Christmas." Blaine added. "Though, they could've waited till tomorrow."

"If one ignores the shitty timing, that's one hell of a gift." Sebastian said. "And he's right, I wouldn't have accepted something personally, but donating to the foundation, is another story. I mean, it's going to help so many people who are struggling B, as too often families are torn apart over one person's sexuality. They fail to recognize one's sexuality doesn't define a person."

"You don't have to tell me, as I know. It's a learning process Bas, and it goes beyond families. Jennifer is constantly fighting with publishers who want to denote my sexuality, versus simply focusing on my music. I know being out makes a difference, yet there is so much more to me than who I love."

"Something I know all too well." Sebastian replied before kissing him once again. "Do you ever think a time will come where it won't matter?"

"I do, but you and I both know, there are more people like your Uncle out there, and not all of them change their mind." Blaine then turned so he could look at him more directly. "I know giving him another chance isn't in your nature, but I'm glad you did. If he misuses that trust, it only makes him look bad, not you."

"True." Sebastian told him. "We're going to have one hell of a story to share with your parents when we present your Mom with that check."

"That's after she gets over the shock of it. It's one hell of an, I'm sorry gift."

"Tell me about it, it certainly got our attention." While he spoke, he felt Blaine's hand on his thigh. "Tempting as it was to be an ass, something about this time, felt different, he sounded sincere."

"Let's hope he was, as your Grandpa said, there's been discord for too long. I think he likes the idea of having everyone together, and not having to worry about all-out war breaking out."

"Like when you were first introduced to my family, not one of our finer moments." Sebastian said. "Yet you still wanted to be marry me."

"It would've taken a lot more than your Uncle's bigotry, to stop me from marrying you. Just as you easily could've not wanted to be with me because of…"

"Don't you dare, as none of his behavior is your fault."

"Just as you weren't to blame for your Uncle."

"It's different, he's family."

"Yet your family problem, hasn't caused us half the troubles my ex has. Meaning you had all the more reason not to want to…"

"Stop, as nothing Hummel throws at us, will ever make me regret falling in love with you." Sebastian told him. "I meant every word I said earlier B, marrying you is the best decision I've ever made. We're not always going to be dealing with him."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I'm taking the optimistic approach."

"Are you feeling alright?" Blaine teased, which soon found him lying on his back as Sebastian pushed him down onto the couch, and lied above him. "I'm just saying."

"Between what Judge Watkins ordered, and what you did, he'd prove himself an even bigger fool if he messes with us again."

"I want you to be right."

"As do I, but I know it'll all happen in stages." Sebastian told him. "But right now, we can enjoy the next couple months or so of peace."

"You do remember, he's going to be on work release, right?"

"I do, just as I know it'll only take one slip up to find him in full lock-up and on the receiving end of Judge Watkins wrath."

"I hadn't thought of that." Blaine said as he ran his hands over Sebastian's sides

"And you shouldn't, as you shouldn't be thinking of him at all."

"Neither should you."

"I know, but staying abreast of his legal situation, is in our best interest." Sebastian told him. "Is it wrong, that right now I'd love nothing more than to stay up here with you?"

"No, but you know that can't happen."

"I do, doesn't mean I can't want it. Just as I know, we need to rejoin the others before our friends' imaginations run wild." That earning a laugh from Blaine. "You know it's true."

"I do." Blaine replied before stretching to kiss him. "I promise you, tonight will be worth the wait."

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep Killer."

"Trust me, this is one promise I fully intend on keeping. Now let's get back to your party."


	44. Chapter 44

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 44**

Once they rejoined the festivities, it didn't take long for Thomas to make his way over towards them to ensure they were alright. After assuring him they were good, Sebastian told him to go enjoy himself as he'd prefer the focus be back on the party versus the slight disruption which had occurred. Although he was a bit hesitant to do so, Sebastian insisted, so Thomas did as he requested. "You should probably say something, as everyone is looking at us." Blaine said to him as he poured them each a drink. "Sip this one." Sebastian laughed, but knew why he'd said it. "I'm serious, as I'd prefer things go back to the way they were earlier."

"You mean my hands on your ass." Sebastian teased, as he took his glass from him, though it earned him quite a look. "It's true."

"Before that, when you were making the rounds and being doted on my practically everyone." Blaine told him. "This moment is about you, enjoy it, as it'll be awhile till we see everyone again." He then stretched to press a kiss along his jaw.

"What about you?"

"I'll do the same, plus I still need to take Lily upstairs and let her have her moment."

"You do realize she's going to want to take a ton of pictures and probably post some on social media, right?"

"I do, and she and I have an agreement about how much she's allowed to share."

"She's lucky you're so sweet about all this." Sebastian told him while slipping an arm around his waist. "I still can't get the look on her face out of my head from when she first met you. She was so excited, yet nervous, but you helped her relax and calm down. I know my Aunt Bianca found the whole moment rather touching. Here you were meeting my family, yet my cousin had a full on fangirl moment."

"It was sweet, and I know I wouldn't be where I am, if it wasn't for people such as her. That's why I'll never get artists that get frustrated with their fans, when they are the ones who made them in a sense."

"Those are people who have gotten too full of themselves, something which will never happen to you as you're…"

"Too modest for my own good." Sebastian nodded while tugging him a bit closer. "Wes actually quoted you earlier with those very words."

"They're true." Sebastian said before raising his glass towards Anastasia and smiling. "Speaking of Wes, is he able to help you?"

"He is, which makes me feel a bit better about everything as I know he won't allow the Warblers to be pushed around." Blaine told him. "At some point today, I need to contact the headmaster and let him know, so he can inform the council."

"Almost makes me wish we'd be around for it, I'd like to see the infamous Wes Montgomery in action, especially should things get out of hand."

"You'd only get to see the true Wes if there was a gavel handy, it's how he always maintained order." Jeff teased as he approached them, making Blaine laugh. "You know it's true Blaine."

"I do." Blaine then knocked on the nearby table three times. "Order gentlemen, order. We will not conduct ourselves in this manner."

"Warbler Blaine, you have the floor." Jeff continued, earning him a look from Sebastian. "You really missed out on the formalities, as David and Thad didn't quite carry on that tradition."

"Only because the rest of you tended not to listen." Thad said as he joined them. "I lost track of the times Nick told us we weren't Wes, so it didn't have the same impact. Just as I believe if he hadn't graduated, you wouldn't have left." When Blaine cast his gaze down, Thad gave him a nudge. "You know I'm teasing, right?"

"I do, yet I can't really argue with it, as it would've been different. Not to say he would've been able to stop me, but…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, we all get it." Jeff told him. "More times than I care to admit, Wes talked me about of some less than stellar ideas.

"He did that for all of us." Thad added.

"Then I came in and turned everything upside down." Sebastian said.

"No, you came in with a different outlook, which we embraced. Unfortunately, that was a time we all, made mistakes, and I'm including you in this Blaine."

"I wouldn't expect you not to, as I was as much a part to blame for everything as the rest of you in one form or another." Blaine said before stretching to give Sebastian a kiss, upon seeing his expression change. "Don't as you know I don't blame you for any of it. We were kids and, screwed up."

"Some more so than others." Sebastian muttered, which simply earned him another kiss. "What was that for?"

"To remind you that regardless of all that, we're here, now. Life's too short to dwell on the past." Blaine reminded him. "Where are Morgan and Rachel?"

"Last I saw Morgan, she was speaking with Lily, as was Talia." Jeff replied.

"I hope she's not being a bother." Sebastian said.

"Not in the slightest."

"And Rachel is speaking with your Grandma Catherine, as Aurora kept going on and on about how spectacular Rachel was the other night." Thad told him. "I wouldn't be surprised if your Grandparents take in a night at the theater before they go home."

"I wouldn't be either, as they're regular visitors to the West End." Sebastian told him. "Now, is there a particular reason the two of you came over here?"

"What, we're not allowed to come congratulate the graduate?" Jeff replied, earning him a look. "I'm being serious."

"You already congratulated me, so, what gives?"

"We wanted to make sure the two of you were alright as you looked none too pleased when you headed upstairs. And from the rumblings we heard, we sort of understood why, so?"

"We're good." Sebastian assured them. "Yet once again my beloved was correct, I need to address everyone, so things can get back to the way they were earlier." The next sound they all heard was a picture being taken, causing them all to look in that direction.

"Mom, may we help you?" Blaine asked, wondering if there was a particular reason she took a photo of them, though plenty had been taken already.

"No, merely documenting today, while you and Sebastian enjoy yourselves." She then smiled, as she looked at the four of them.

"Yes."

"You're going to think it's silly."

"Try us." Sebastian replied.

"This is the first time I've seen the four of you together since you got married." That response cause the guys to smile. "See, silly."

"No, it's sweet." Blaine told her, before the four of them posed for another picture.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you send it to my Mom?" Jeff asked, before Thad followed up with the same question.

"Of course." She then moved in to give Blaine and Sebastian each a kiss. "Are…"

"We're fine Mom, honest." Blaine told her before she could even asked, yet the relieved look on her face let him know he was correct regarding what her question was going to be, though she then looked at Sebastian.

"B's correct, we're good. It's now up to him to prove to us, and everyone, he meant what he said."

"What about the gift?" Kate asked.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow. While we're sure you have great uses for it, we came up with a few ideas ourselves that would love to implement."

"Then we'll talk tomorrow."

Once Kate walked away, Jeff and Thad looked at them. "Don't ask, it's safer that way." Sebastian told them before kissing Blaine. "And now, time to address our guests, so we no longer have them checking up on us." With a smile in response from Blaine, Sebastian slipped off his shoes before making his way onto the chair beside them. "Excuse me, could I have everyone's attention please!" It didn't take long for all eyes to be on him, as Nick was near the stereo and turned it down. "Thank you."

"I wanted to thank you all once again for coming today, it truly means more to me than I could possibly put into words." Sebastian began. "I'm sure it was obvious to all of you, this wasn't what I was expecting, as you see, my dear husband promised me, he'd keep the festivities small." His words, earned him quite a bit of laughter. "For those of you that know me well, know that telling me one thing and doing another, usually doesn't go over well, yet, once again Blaine proved he knows me better than I know myself. Having you all here to celebrate with us, reminds me of not only how lucky I am, but we are to have you all as part of our life. To our friends, who've been a part of this crazy roller coaster we call our life, some longer than others. To our family, most of you who have traveled quite a ways, we count ourselves extremely lucky to have you all in our life.

Now, to my parents, and parents-in-law. The four of you, have provided me and Blaine, more strength than you probably realize. As no one could've possibly imagined everything we had to deal with, while getting our future in order. And while some of you might not realize what B's dreams have to do with this, they were a big part of our lives. Here I was tackling Law School, while his career took off unexpectedly. It wasn't necessarily an idle situation for a couple getting their bearings. Yet regardless of what was going on with him, he was always there for me, even if he wasn't physically here. For those moments, our parents stepped up for the two of us, giving us a support system which was unwavering. Which included helping us through moments, where we needed reassurances that truly only a parent could provide.

And Hunter, from the day we reconnected at orientation, through Law School, I count myself extremely lucky to have gone through it with you, as you understood the highs and lows, in ways others couldn't have possibly comprehended. Allowing me to vent when others wouldn't have quite understood why."

"The same goes for you man!" Hunter called out. "As together, we owned it, versus it owning us!"

"I'll drink to that!" Sebastian said as he raised his glass. "And I ask you all to do the same, as I get to enjoy this success, before moving onto the next, with a nice little vacation with my love in-between." Words that had Blaine beaming up at him. "So to Law School, I kicked your ass and I'll do the same with the freaking bar exam!" He then slammed what was left of his drink. "Now, I'm sure you'll all a bit surprised, I've yet to truly speak about what Blaine's meant to me in all this. You see, when it comes to what he's meant to me through this, it's hard to put it into words. I've already stated, he was always there for me, supporting me, no matter how unbearable I could be become while studying. Something I'm sure Kimberly could relate to in regards to Hunter." To which she smiled up at him, as Hunter held her close. "It didn't matter if he was here with me, or in the middle of tour, he always made me his priority, regardless of everything going on around him.

"You did the same." Blaine chimed in, causing Sebastian's smile to grow.

"I tried."

"You succeeded."

"Because throughout everything, I was reminded what truly matters." Sebastian said, looking directly at him. "You bring out the best in me B and if these last years have taught us anything, together, we're unstoppable. So, look out world, we're only getting started!" He added before hoping off the chair and into Blaine's arms as their guests cheered. "Did that work for you Killer?"

"Absolutely." Blaine told him, before taking another sip of his drink which he hadn't finished in the same fashion Sebastian had. "So much for sipping yours, huh?"

"Next one." Sebastian replied before leaning in for another kiss. "It wasn't too much, was it?"

"If you ask us, it was very you." Thad told him, to which Jeff agreed. "And you're right, the world should look out as you two are only getting started." Unsurprisingly, Blaine shook his head. "It's true, and while I could easily go on, I won't."

"We appreciate that." Sebastian teased, causing Thad to roll his eyes. "You would've said the same thing."

"I know, and this is where Jeff and I leave you, as there are plenty of others who want time with you and don't get to see you guys as often. We'll have to schedule dinner or drinks once you get back."

"Count on it." Blaine told him, before the two rejoined the party. "How about we get you something to eat?"

"Is that because you're hungry, or to help balance the alcohol being consumed?" Sebastian replied.

"A bit of both, especially since I need to be responsible tomorrow. Last thing I want is showing up to a meeting with Vincent, hungover."

"You mean looking like a typical Rockstar." A comment which made Blaine laugh. "You know it's true, and I doubt it would be a first for him."

"True, but that's not me, and you know it."

"You're right, it's not, though you're adorable drunk."

"I'm glad you think so, but it's not something I think my parents would care to see."

"Nor mine, regarding me, so we'll go be responsible."

"In what regard?" Victoria asked, startling the two of them as they hadn't seen her approach.

"We're going to go eat." Sebastian replied. "Why?"

"Curiosity." She replied before taking his hand. "I'm really proud of you, both of you for how you handled that unexpected situation."

"Even with what I said to him."

"Yes, as it was something which needed to be said. The fact he took it instead of lashing out in response, I have some hope, but like you, it's going to be a wait and see situation."

"Did Dad tell Grandma?"

"No, we all agreed it's something we're going to discuss later, once everyone has gone. Everyone doesn't need to know what transpired upstairs. Today is about celebrating your accomplishment, nothing else." She then leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Enjoy today, as you earned it."

"I intend to." And that's precisely what he did, as his speech seemed to put his family at ease regarding his Uncle showing up unexpectedly. Which meant for the rest of the time, he was able to celebrate with those who meant the most to him.

By the time the house was essentially empty, Blaine began to clean-up, but was soon stopped by his parents. "Go spend time with Sebastian, we've got this." Patrick told him.

"While I would love to, he and I felt it best if he was present when his Grandma heard what happened." Blaine said as he collected glasses and set them on a tray, since they were having this conversation in Sebastian's office. "So, I might as well get a head start on the clean-up."

"It's not that bad." Kate told him as they began to help him. "You really threw a wonderful party."

"Thank you." Blaine said in response. "Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves."

"Trust us, they did." Patrick assured him. "You really did well Blaine, especially if Sebastian's smile was anything to go by. Even that little hiccup didn't take away from his day."

"Thank god, or I would've personally driven his Uncle to the airport and thrown his ass on a plane." His response, earning chuckle from his Dad.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else given how hard you worked on this for Sebastian." Patrick told him. "Which clearly meant the world to him given that smile only left his face once, for good reason."

"Will the two of you be able to spend more time with everyone tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"As much as we can, though I do have a meeting to attend in the morning, in case I didn't mention it."

"You did." Patrick told him as they made their way around the room. "Does this meeting pertain to the benefit, or something else?"

"Not quite sure, though I'm sure it'll be all encompassing since we leave for vacation Thursday morning. Then it isn't long after I return, everything begins. Though I'm sure at this point if he had benefit questions, he'd be calling you, as you guys organized it. I'm simply showing up and doing my part."

"It's a little more than that Blaine." Kate said to him. "Difficult as it may be to accept, your presence makes a difference. The fact you and Sebastian are going to be there, shows you actually care and didn't do this…"

"For good press." Blaine said, earning him a look from her. "It's okay, I've heard it all before. Hell, Kurt flat-out accused me of doing just that in court. Said it was mine and Bas's way of hiding who we really are."

"He's one to talk." Patrick stated. "Speaking of, since there is a chance he'll be out in a sense when you return to Ohio, we'd prefer if you didn't go to Lima."

"You sound like Bas, since he won't be joining me until that Friday, but fear not, I had no intention of doing so. Plus, it's not like I'm going to have much free time since I arrive on Wednesday night. Outside of rehearsal, the only thing I'll be doing is relaxing and spending time with you guys." Blaine told them. "So while I appreciate the concern, you have nothing to worry about in that regard. I have to ask though, why would you think I'd go to Lima?" When his parents looked at one another, Blaine tilted his head. "Talk to me."

"It's just we know the Warblers and New Directions are having a joint rehearsal next week, and…" Before Kate could finish, Blaine injected.

"That matter has been taken care of, Wes will be in town next week and agreed to accompany the Warblers."

"How'd you know that was our concern?"

"Given it was mine, it's understandable." Blaine replied. "While I spent equal time with both groups…"

"You're a Dalton boy Blaine, a Warbler in your heart." Sebastian smoothly chimed in as he entered the room, causing Blaine to tilt his head. "Relax, I did my part. Right now, my Grandparents wants to talk with my Dad regarding the whole situation, since it stemmed from his relationship with my Uncle."

"Alright, and your Mom." Blaine replied before Sebastian leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Changing her clothes, before coming down to help." Sebastian said, earning a nod from his husband.

"By the way, your answer was on point." Blaine told him before resuming what he'd been doing

"Aren't I always?" Sebastian said before starting to help. "Mind me asking what I walked in on?"

"Seems we had the same concerns about the Warblers and New Direction working together, that Blaine had." Patrick replied.

"Oh, Blaine has one more ace up his sleeve besides Wes." Sebastian added earning a look from Patrick and Kate. "You haven't told them?"

"No, as I hadn't had the chance." Blaine replied.

"Essentially, you're telling me I don't have to worry, I can focus all my nerves on the actual benefit coming together." Kate said to them

"Basically." Blaine said with a smile. "Honestly though, I don't know how I'll ever thank you and Victoria for putting this all together."

"You don't need to."

"Mom."

"I'm serious, as we're simply doing what we believe will benefit the foundation and ensure it thrives." She told him. "Also, you did more than your part by getting others to donate their time, as we don't have those connections."

"They were more than happy to help out as it's a cause they believe in. It's still surreal to know I sang songs of theirs in high school, college, and now…"

"They're taking part in a benefit for your foundation, because you asked." Patrick said once Blaine seemed to be unable to find the right words.

"It was one of the most awkward things I'd ever done, yet once we began to talk, it didn't feel that way, if that makes sense."

"Completely." Kate told him. "I really am so proud of you for doing this, both of you, as I know this puts you in the spotlight a little more than either of you care for."

"Maybe, but it's for a good reason." Blaine said as he picked up the tray.

"It also helps that B's fans, respect our desire for privacy, at least for the most part." Sebastian added as he took ahold of another tray. "Shall we get started?"

"You don't need to help Bas, it was for you." Blaine told him as they headed towards the stairs, as Patrick and Kate continued.

"I know, but the sooner we finish, the sooner I get you to myself." Sebastian replied with a look Blaine knew all too well. "Any objections?"

"None."


	45. Chapter 45

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 45**

Although it wasn't unusual for Blaine to have messages waiting for him when he awoke, having one from Vincent piqued his curiosity given he was seeing him that day. Yet the instant he read it, and saw he was requesting Sebastian join him managed to pique it more. So instead of going to take a shower, he leaned over his still sleeping husband to wake him. Given how late they'd stayed up the night before, it took a bit longer than usual, yet once Sebastian rolled onto his back, it didn't take long for him to focus on Blaine. "You do realize if you didn't get enough last night, there are better ways to wake me." His response put a smile on Blaine's face as although he was still waking, showed he wasn't upset by him doing so. "Guess that's not why you woke me." Sebastian followed up as he slowly sat up a bit, then reaching forward to run his fingers through Blaine's untamed curls. "What is it Killer?"

"Vincent would like you to join me." Blaine told him as he braced himself up, extending one arm over Sebastian so he was looking directly at him. "But don't ask why, as he didn't elaborate."

"What could he possibly need to talk to me about?"

"Not sure, but he clearly wants to do it in person." Blaine replied, leaning his head against Sebastian's hand which was still playing with his hair. "Will that be an issue, as I wasn't sure if you made plans with anyone while I was going to be occupied?"

"No, we're good as the only plans we have are for lunch with my cousins." Sebastian said before leaning forward to kiss him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Blaine responded before kissing him back. "How are you feeling now that the rush of yesterday is over?"

"Extremely loved thanks to you ignoring my request to keep things small."

"So, you're not upset with me?"

"I thought I showed you last night how appreciative I was, do you need a replay?"

"Tempting as that is, no, as I was just making sure knowing I took a big chance."

"It paid off, just don't make a habit of it."

"Understood." Blaine told him. "With that said, care to join me for a shower?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Before heading off for their shower, Blaine sent a text to Vincent to let him know Sebastian would be joining him as requested. When the message appeared on Vincent's phone, he was in the middle of a conversation with Malcolm, Blaine's producer and sound engineer. "Well, a necessary piece is now in play." Vincent told him. "Now it's simply a matter if this idea will be enough to lure Blaine and Sebastian into a studio."

"Considering Blaine's feelings about this particular song, if it's not extraordinary, it's not going to happen." Malcolm said rather bluntly. "I was in the booth the day Blaine recorded the acoustic version for Sebastian, this isn't just any song to them. Honestly, I'm still shocked they performed it, yet was blown away by how incredible they sounded together. While we have the version that was recorded for their wedding, there was something special about hearing the two of them sing it."

"Because it came from the heart." Vincent replied. "Even in a room at capacity, in that moment, it was only the two of them."

"Certainly not something I can argue with." Malcolm told him. "Now, should they agree, do you want this as the striped down version or full version which was used for their wedding?"

"That's something I believe is best discussed with them."

"Fair enough, but what's your preference?"

"I'd like an acoustic version, as it'll really accentuate how good they sound together. Plus, acoustic numbers are one of Blaine's trademarks, which he does remarkably well. You?"

"Same." Malcolm replied. "Should they agree, as Sebastian's definitely going to have an opinion on this, how soon does the label want this done?"

"The sooner the better, but they're well-aware of the fact they're leaving on vacation tomorrow." Vincent said to him. "Hell, if I had my way I'd get them in the studio today, but that wouldn't be fair to his band."

"Much as Blaine loves getting everything done at once, I could easily record the others while they're gone, that is if they'd be willing to get in the studio today."

"We have an opening?"

"We do. Just remember, even if Blaine and Sebastian cut their tracks today, it won't get finished till they return, as Blaine's going to want final say on the mix."

"Something I'm keenly aware of given how involved he's always been in the process."

"It's because he knows precisely what makes his sound unique." Malcolm said as he leaned forward in his chair. "Honestly, it's nice having an artist in studio who knows exactly what he wants, and knows how to relay that information to me, versus having to make me guess."

"Leery as his label was in the beginning to give him such control, his demo spoke volumes about not only his talent, but his abilities considering he recorded it in his home." Vincent said. "An artist like Blaine, doesn't come around often."

"Tell me something I don't know. The best part about working with him, he's the same person now, as he was the first time you brought him into the studio, he hasn't changed, despite his success."

"That was something I reminded the label of when it came time to present my proposal which keeps all parties happy." Vincent replied. "Surprisingly, it didn't take much for me to convince the label, Blaine's the bigger obstacle in all this."

"Not that I don't understand where you're coming from, I get his side of things as well."

"As do I, which is why I took that into consideration. Let's just hope I know Blaine as well as I believe I do or all of this will be for naught."

It was only a couple hours after Blaine replied, did he and Sebastian make their way into the office. After greeting one another, they took seats across from Vincent as his assistant closed the office door behind her. "I've got to say, we're a bit curious about why Bas needed to be here."

"I had a feeling you would be, but I felt it best you were both here." Vincent replied. "And while we have other business to tend to, I won't leave you hanging. Remember after the premiere I asked about recording _You and Me_ for release."

"I do." Blaine told him. "And, I thought I made my thoughts clear on it."

"You did, but you also said you'd be willing to reconsider if I was able to comeback with a new proposal."

"We're listening, but you know this better be good, otherwise you're wasting our time." Sebastian said as he looked at Blaine. "Or more specifically mine since B was already going to be here."

"I promise you Sebastian, I'm not wasting your time as I feel this new proposal will make a difference." Vincent told him. "By the way, congratulations on graduating."

"Thank you. Now, what's this proposal you have for B?" When Blaine chuckled, Sebastian smiled.

"That we release the single for charity."

"I'm listening." Blaine replied, before glancing over at Sebastian, then refocusing on Vincent.

"Your label is willing to donate the proceeds of the single to your charity." Almost instantly Sebastian saw Blaine lean back in his seat and shake his head subtly. "What is it Blaine?"

"I find it hard to believe they'd be willing to give up the proceeds." Once he spoke, Vincent handed him the contract to look over. After reading it, Blaine handed it to Sebastian as he'd understand the intricacies of it better than he would.

"Think about it Blaine, it's not as though this is the first time they've done something of this nature, as a portion of your merchandise sales go there." His response had Blaine run his fingers through his hair, as Vincent had a point. "This should tell you how much they want your song out there."

"It doesn't help that B made them a ton of money in the last two years." Sebastian chimed in as he continued to read the contract.

"You're right, it doesn't." Vincent replied. "Given this is business, they want a return on their investment." As he spoke, Blaine got up from his seat and started to walk around, thinking as he did. "I know this song has a special place in your hearts, but now that it's out there…"

"We should release a decent version of it, as the copies online are filled with crowd noise." Blaine chimed in. "Guess this is what I get for not keeping it to myself."

"You can still say no B, can't he Vincent?"

"Yes, he can as we're not going to force you two to release something you don't want out there."

"But it already is." Blaine said before taking a cleansing breath. "What do you think Bas, since I'm presuming the reason he's here, you want him singing with me as initially proposed?" Vincent confirmed he was correct. "Bas, what do you think?"

"How about I give the two of you some time to talk in private?" Vincent said as he rose from his chair. "I'll wait outside."

Once he left the office, Sebastian set the contract on the desk, before walking over to Blaine and taking his hands in his. "The final call on this is yours."

"It's your song." Blaine replied as he looked up at him.

"I'm aware of that, but releasing it won't change that." Sebastian assured him. "Nor will I ever forget the moment you first sang it to me. While the lyrics mean the world to me, your personal performance of it, is what's always in my heart. That isn't the version they want, since they want the duet version, leaving my version, as ours." He then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I've got to admit, it's a sweet proposal."

"I know, just as I know how lucky I am to have a label and management that's so supportive of me, and what matters to me."

Once Blaine's eyes closed and the looked towards the floor, Sebastian bent down enough to recapture his eyes. "What else is going through that head of yours, talk to me B."

"I don't want another outburst from Kurt, as we know how he feels about the song."

"If he has another outburst, he'll find his ass back in jail as Judge Watkins made it clear, he's done with his childish outbursts." Sebastian reminded him as he walked them back a bit so he could sit on the arm of the chair, and then bringing Blaine closer.

"Hasn't stopped him yet, and I really don't want a song which means so much to us weighed down by his negativity or people trying to dissect his comments."

"Understandable, but his past behavior has worked in our favor, at least according to our friends who keep tabs on your fanbase." Sebastian told him. "Basically, they view him as a disgruntled ex who can't accept you've moved on."

"Still."

"I told you, I'll support you either way, but I feel you're giving him too much power."

"I'm just sick of having to deal with him." Blaine replied, clearly frustrated. "Over and over again, he's inserted himself into the narrative, whether he belongs in it or not."

"Again, he's only making himself look bad." Seeing Blaine agree, had Sebastian release his hands, and slip his arms around him. "I know none of this is easy on you, but you and I know nothing happened between us while you were with him. And while I know your image matters to you, those that know you, know it too. You've been open and honest about your life B, far more than you ever intended, and…"

"I did cheat on him."

"In high school, and I'm still offended you didn't come to me."

"Bas."

"I know, just trying to add a little levity." Sebastian told him before kissing him. "That one mistake, doesn't define you. If things we did in high school defined us, I wouldn't be where I am, and neither would Hunter. Remember, there is a blog out there documenting the fact Hummel cheated on you, while you were married."

"I'd forgotten about that."

"Lucky for you, I haven't, and Kyle was documented at the courthouse. Those that follow your career, have a good idea the type of person your ex is/was."

"How is it you can see this so rationally while I get so frustrated?"

"Because I didn't experience the hell he put you through, and like it or not, certain things are going to be a trigger for you."

"Yet I was able to confront him, it's so messed up."

"You're human B, and someone who has gone through more than anyone ever should have. You're allowed your moments, and those moments don't define you."

"How'd I get so lucky?" Blaine said before leaning in for a kiss. "You really have helped me in ways I'll…" His words were cut off by a kiss from Sebastian. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you don't have to thank me, it's what one does for the person they love."

"Further proof of how well you know me."

"Just as yesterday was proof of how well you know me." A response which put a genuine smile on Blaine's face. "So, do you need more time to think or are you going to put Vincent out of his misery one way or another?"

"You'll back me, regardless of what I choose, right?"

"As long as the decision is yours and yours alone, not based on what others want or out of fear of how a certain someone may react."

"Just had to get that last reminder in there, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't be me if I hadn't. So?"

"I know what I want to do, and it's my call."

"Good." Sebastian replied, before Blaine leaned in for a kiss. "By the glimmer in your eyes, I think I know what you're going to do."

"I think you do too." Blaine said before turning around to go and get Vincent, to let him know he'd made his decision.

Unsurprisingly, once Vincent rejoined them, he told Blaine that if he was the least bit unsure, he didn't have to have an answer that day. While they clearly appreciated the consideration, after his conversation with Sebastian, Blaine had knew what he wanted to do. "Are you certain?" Vincent asked, clearly pleased, yet not trying to show how happy he was. "I mean, I know what this song means to you."

"Positive, though I need to make something clear." Vincent nodded. "This song, will never be distributed/released with only my vocals. The version with solely me singing, is for Bas and Bas alone."

"It would be best if it's stipulated in his contract." Sebastian added, earning him a bit of a smirk from Blaine.

"That could easily be added, and for what it's worth, I respect your reasoning behind it." Vincent replied. "And for the record, I don't think you're asking too much, nor will your label."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I am, especially since you're giving them a version of it, which is all they asked."

"When would you like us to record it?"

"Preferably, I'd love to get you and Sebastian into the studio today to lay down the vocals. Then while the two of you are on vacation, we'll have the others come in and record their parts."

"I want final approval." Upon hearing Vincent laugh, Blaine cocked his head. "Care to tell me what's so funny."

"Just, Malcolm and I discussed that very thing earlier, and fear not, you'll get it."

"Mind me asking why you want us in the studio so soon?" Sebastian inquired.

"Because if possible, the label would like for it to be available the night of the benefit, tie the release with it." Vincent told them. "So, should I let Malcolm know to be expecting you?"

"B, it's up to you as you know how long this takes as I can easily convince my cousins to move lunch a little later."

"Which version, plugged or unplugged?" Blaine asked.

"Your choice, but personally, I say go for unplugged as it's very you."

"Would you mind if we try both, then I can see which I prefer?"

"Not at all, as you get final call." Vincent said in response. "I'll let Malcolm know you're on your way." Blaine looked over at Sebastian who was smiling at him. "Before you guys go, enjoy your trip, you deserve it, especially after the year you've had."

"Thanks." Blaine told him as they got up out of their seats.

"And guys, happy anniversary, albeit a few days early."

"Thanks." Sebastian said in response while slipping his hands in his pockets. "What about the contract stipulation?"

"I'll have legal add it in, and then have the contract messengered over to the studio for Blaine's approval and signature."

"What about Bas, doesn't he have to sign something, a release of sorts?"

"There is a place on the contract for him to sign. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask or call your entertainment lawyer as he was sent a copy, and I'll be sure he's sent a copy of the revision."

"Thank you." Blaine told him. "And, I'll be in to work on the final mix once we return from vacation so it will be available the night of the benefit."

"Figured as much, which is why I didn't bring it up. Now go, so you're not wasting time in the studio when you have family eager to spend time with you." The two smiled before saying their goodbyes and heading on their way.

Once they were in the elevator, Sebastian looked at Blaine. "Would you like me to call her or are you going to do the honors?"

"Would you mind, as I need to call my band and let them know what's going on, I feel it's best if they hear it from me."

"Understandable." Sebastian replied before leaning over to give him a kiss. "She's going to be ecstatic B. You didn't need to do this."

"I know, and I wouldn't have if I didn't feel she'd appreciate it, as for the record, it's a bit boring."

"I don't know about that as I've never been bored watching you do it."

"Tell me again how you feel after being stuck in a booth repeating yourself."

"Gladly, and B." Sebastian said as he took ahold of his hand. "I'm proud of you as you didn't let your fears of what he may do, get the better of you. I know it wasn't easy, but…"

"It was the right thing to do, I know and that won out in the end. Plus, you reminded me of what would happen should he take issue with it." Blaine replied. "It's as my therapist told me, if I let his actions affect my decisions, in a way, I'm continuing to allow him to control me, which is the last thing I want. Though, sometimes are harder than others, especially in this case since you're involved and you're his second favorite target."

"Second?"

"Yes, because in this scenario, I'm his favorite target and he knows going after you, gets to me."

"Being aware of his manipulation, is the first step to combating it."

"I know, but it doesn't always make it easier." Blaine then gave his hand a squeeze. "Your support, means so much to me as I know it can't be easy to deal with me in moments like this."

"The worst part, is seeing you hurt, doubting yourself as you're so strong B."

"In moments like this, I don't feel it at all."

"Well lucky for you, you have a husband who is more than happy to remind you, along with family and friends who know who you are. Much as he might've hurt you, he didn't take the most precious thing from you."

"And what is that?"

"Your big heart, which is my favorite thing about you, as without that, we'd never be where we are."

"Bas."

"I'm serious, and it's not something I take for granted." Sebastian said just as the elevator doors opened, putting a pause to their conversation temporarily. Upon getting into their awaiting car, Sebastian turned to look at him. "This is my last statement on this topic, till we get home, okay?" Blaine nodded. "The fact you are where you are, reinforces how strong you really are, as you easily could've given up, but you didn't. You reclaimed your life B, something only you and you alone were capable of doing."

"I had help."

"True, yet you did the work to get to where you now are, and no one can take that from you." The next thing Sebastian felt, were Blaine's lips on his, and the two shared a rather tender kiss. "Not that you need a reason, butshort note what was that for?"

"For reminding me the best decision I've ever made, was marrying you."

"I feel the same way." Sebastian replied. "Now much as I want to finish this conversation, we've…"

"Got calls to make, I know." Blaine said while taking his phone out of his pocket. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I intend on showing you how much once we're alone."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Just a short note. Not sure when the next update will be as I had to admit my husband to the hospital over the weekend, and that's where my focus needs to be at the moment. Hopefully it won't be long, as the sooner he's home, the sooner things get back to normal.


	46. Chapter 46

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 46**

By the time the two of them arrived at the studio, all matters which needed to be taken care of, had been, letting them focus on why they were there. "How are you feeling about all this?" Blaine asked as they made their way towards the studio Malcolm had reserved for them.

"Honestly, a bit nervous." Sebastian told him. "Yet at the same time, I'm excited if that makes sense."

"Completely, as it's a feeling I can relate to all too well." Blaine replied. "Just keep in mind, if you make a mistake, you get to do it again and no one but you and Malcolm will know."

"And you." Sebastian added, earning a smile from Blaine. "Are you going to be in the booth with me or are we going to do it separately?"

"Separately, though I can sit in there with you if you like?"

"I think I would."

"Then that's what I'll do." Blaine told him as they made their way inside, and saw everything was ready to go. After saying hello, Blaine let Malcom know they were going to have company, which he didn't have a problem with. "Although Bas has been here a few times before, I'm going to go first so he has an idea of how things work."

"Not a problem, and I grabbed an acoustic in case you want to play around." Malcolm said to him before pulling out a chair for Sebastian. "I'm presuming you brought the music for this version of the song."

"I did." Blaine replied as he pulled his tablet out. "And I filled my band in regarding what's going on, they're waiting for your call."

"Sounds good. So, head inside, get warmed up, and then let me know when you're ready." Before Blaine did so, he gave Sebastian a kiss. Once he was in the booth, Sebastian took his seat beside Malcolm. "Best advice I can give you, don't over think." He said earning a look from Sebastian. "I saw the video, sing from your heart and you'll be good."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Sebastian asked while glancing at Blaine behind the glass.

"Because I've been doing this for quite a while." Malcolm reminded him. "Also, Blaine never would've agreed, if he didn't know you were capable of pulling it off." In that moment, he noticed Sebastian relax a bit. "Nice to know you believe me."

"You made an excellent point, as Blaine never would've put me in a situation he didn't feel I was capable of pulling off." Sebastian replied as the backing track began to play. "Is that what I'm going to hear?"

"Yes. While this is second nature to Blaine now, feel free to ask questions, as he did at the start. My job is to ensure you sound good, and that tends to coincide with the person in there, being comfortable." Malcolm told him. "Think about it Sebastian, doing this should be easier than singing live in front of a bunch of strangers."

"I know, but I'd done that before."

"And this is easier, because if you make a mistake…"

"I can just record it again, I know, B said the same thing." Sebastian replied. "I guess, I just don't want to embarrass him."

"You won't, I promise. If you want, once you're warmed up, you can run through it once before I start recording, does that sound good to you?"

"It does actually."

"Then that's what we'll do." Malcolm said before bringing his attention back to Blaine who said he was good to go. "Ready to watch your husband do this thing?"

"Am I ever."

While Blaine was in the process of recording his vocals, Lily made her way into the booth, and made sure to be quiet as she took a seat beside Sebastian. He proceeded to hand her a set of headphones so she could listen to Blaine sing. Almost instantly a smile appeared on her face, one Sebastian understood all too well. For as many times as he'd watched Blaine do this, this time, it was even more special given the song which he was singing, bringing him back to the first time Blaine sang it to him.

Once he was done, he asked Malcolm to play it back for him, which wasn't all that unusual for him. While he cued it up, Blaine waved to Lilly who waved back in response. Knowing where the intercom was, Sebastian pressed the button allowing Lily to speak with Blaine. "I'm glad you were able to join us, thought you'd enjoy a look behind the scenes."

"This is unreal." Lily replied, as Blaine smiled back in response. "This is the song you wrote for Sebastian, right?"

"You're right." Sebastian told her. "First time I heard it, it was just me, B, his guitar, out on the patio in the Hamptons."

"Then shortly afterwards, he proposed." Blaine added, earning quite the look from Malcolm. "I expressed my love to him in the best way I know how, and he reaffirmed his feelings in a way I didn't expect."

"Though I stumbled a bit along the way."

"No thanks to me." A comment Sebastian couldn't necessarily disagree with. "Thanks."

"You were nervous, I was nervous, it wasn't one of our best moments, but it quickly became one."

"It certainly did." Blaine said, before watching Malcolm lean back in his chair. "I take it you approve."

"I do." Malcolm replied. "And you expressed as much heart in that recording, as when you did it live since you looked at him the entire time." The next thing they all saw was Blaine bow his head ever so slightly, trying to hide the blush he felt coming on. "Your turn Sebastian, go follow your husband's lead." Sebastian took a deep breath, before removing his headphones, and then getting up from his seat. "Remember, just relax."

"Easier said than done." Sebastian told him before winking at Lily and making his way into the booth. By the time he made his way inside, Blaine was sitting on a stool off to the side so he could get situated before the microphone. "You make it look easy."

"It is." Blaine replied, before glancing at Malcolm who turned the intercom off so the two could speak in private. "Are you having second thoughts about doing this?" He noticed a subtle glance from Sebastian towards the booth. "Relax, Malcolm turned the intercom off, see, no light on." Blaine told him while pointing towards the overhead light. "So, what is it?"

"Honestly?" Blaine nodded in response. "I'm nervous. Malcolm said I could sing through it once before he records, but…"

"How about we do it together, just us." He then reached for the guitar. "I'll even play, would that help?"

"We can try, but fair warning, Malcolm's going to want to listen."

"That's alright." Sebastian then watched as Blaine knocked on the window separating them, only to see the light come on. From there, Blaine explained what they intended to do, which Malcolm had no issue with.

"Do you want playback?" Malcolm asked, given Blaine's propensity to record even his rehearsals. It only took a simple nod, for Malcolm to be prepared as the two got settled. From there, it only took a subtle look between them, before Blaine counted it out before beginning to play. Nervous as Sebastian was, a calm came over him as although they were in a studio, this moment felt no different from when they sang at home. By the time they finished, they looked towards the window and saw Lily wiping at her eyes, and Malcolm smiling. "Are you sure you don't want to keep it simple Blaine, as that was beautiful?"

"Positive, but it gave me an idea of how I want to put things together."

"Care to share?"

"Once Bas is done recording his track, we'll talk."

"Fair enough." Malcolm replied as Sebastian adjusted his headphones. "And Sebastian, you sounded incredible, nothing to worry about." Sebastian thanked him, and soon looked at Blaine, thanking him in return. "Ready to do this on your own?"

"Ready."

Given he knew the song by heart, Blaine wasn't surprised that Sebastian only needed a few takes for Malcolm to be satisfied with what he heard. By the time the two walked back into the booth, they were greeted by a recording of their impromptu duet. "Please let me have a copy of this." Lily said as she looked up at them, as Malcolm sat back. "I promise I won't share it with anyone." Almost instantly Sebastian cocked his eyebrow, a look she knew all too well. "Come on Sebastian."

"The call's not mine, it's Blaine's, at least I think it's his." He later added as he looked at Malcolm.

"No, you're right, it's Blaine's. But for the record, I already sent a copy of it to Blaine, knowing he'd want it given how you two sounded."

"Thanks for putting me on the spot Malcolm." Blaine teased as he went to sit down beside Lily. "You know Sebastian has a bunch of songs of mine, that no one else has right?" She nodded. "If, and I stress if, I give permission to Malcolm to give you a copy, its' for your ears only, and maybe family, no sharing it with anyone else."

"But…"

"That's the deal Lily, as even our closest friends haven't heard some of the stuff he's recorded for me, it's a deal breaker." Sebastian told her as she squatted down before her. "And if you think we wouldn't find out, you're wrong as something like that has a tendency to get out."

"Good point." Lily replied before looking between them. "I promise." She then extended her pinky to Sebastian, who linked his with hers, something they'd been doing forever. Sebastian then shot Blaine a wink, so he leaned over and managed to wrap his pinky around theirs. "You have my word."

"I don't doubt that." Blaine said, before looking over her shoulder at Malcolm who smiled. "And for the record, I get what you mean, we do sound good."

"Told you, now what do you have in mind so I can relay it to the others." Blaine then looked at them as he unhook his pinky from theirs.

"How about you give Lily a little tour while I talk with Malcolm, I promise it won't be long?"

"Promise?" Sebastian replied to which Blaine nodded. "Alright, just don't get caught up."

"I won't let that happen." Malcolm chimed in, in assurance. "I just need to hear this idea of his and find out if it's plausible or not, after that, he's back to being all yours."

"Damn right." Sebastian said as Lily simply shook her head before the two headed out so Blaine and Malcolm could talk. By the time Sebastian was done giving Lily her tour, Blaine was waiting for the two of them out in the hallway. "Care to tell me whether your idea is plausible as Malcolm put it?" When all he got in return was a knowing smirk, Sebastian had his answer without Blaine even uttering a word. The moment Lily look at them, Sebastian shook his head ever so slightly to let her know not to push the topic, as it wasn't something he was going to expand on.

Clearly Lily caught the look as from there, the conversation shifted from what had just occurred, to what their plans were for the rest of the day. Given they were leaving for vacation the next day, Blaine told her they intended on spending it with family and friends before getting away. "Where are you guys going as my Mom didn't say?"

"That's an excellent question Lily, where are we going B?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Blaine who was seated beside him.

"Nice try once again, you'll find at once we get there." Blaine said before giving him a peck on the cheek, and then looking across him at Lily. "As for you and everyone else, you'll find out once we post the first picture."

"I tried." Lily innocently replied causing Blaine to roll his eyes while laughing, as Sebastian shook his head. "Regardless of where you are going, I know you'll have a wonderful time."

"Exactly, which is why my darling husband needs to relax, as he'll know soon enough."

"You clearly spent too much time around my family yesterday." Sebastian teased before giving Blaine a kiss. "I'll survive, but you had to know I'd try at least once more."

While the three of them headed towards lunch, things were a bit quieter back in Ohio as Sam enjoyed a morning off with Courtney. "Are you still upset you weren't able to make it to Sebastian's party yesterday?"

"Frustrated is more like it." Sam replied as she stretched out along the bottom of their bed. "From the pictures everyone posted, it looked like they had a blast. Not to mention the look on Sebastian's face when he saw everyone." Upon hearing her giggle, Sam adjusted the pillow behind him. "What's so funny?"

"Given what you told me about how crazy things were at the start, I'm glad you gave Sebastian chance as he clearly makes Blaine happy."

"That's an understatement, and Blaine makes him as happy. I should've trusted Blaine's instincts more back then, yet Rachel panicked and…"

"She panicked because she cares about him, she just took it to an extreme." Courtney said in response.

"Once you get to know her better, you'll realize it's completely in character." Sam replied. "Speaking of, you still have the night of the benefit off, right?"

"Yes, and all of my friends are jealous as it's a hard ticket to come by, which is crazy given it's charity event." She told him. "Plus, it doesn't help that a majority of them have a crush on Blaine, and Sebastian for that matter." When Sam laughed, she shook her head. "They know they're married, doesn't mean they're no longer attractive."

"Is that your way of telling me you find my best friend and his husband, attractive?"

"I didn't know it was a secret." Courtney teasingly replied while making her way up the bed, so she could straddle his lap. "Does that bother you?"

"No, as I'm secure about us." Sam told her while placing his hands on her hips. "You know, I can't wait for you to meet them, as they've heard plenty about you." A comment which made her blush a bit. "In case I didn't tell you, they do intend on staying in town through the weekend."

"Good to know, as I have a feeling Blaine's not going to have too much time for socializing the night of the benefit."

"Probably not, but he is coming into town early for rehearsals, and to check things out for himself."

"What about Sebastian?"

"He's flying in on Friday, as now that he's graduated, he's back to work."

"Work?"

"Yes, he accepted a job offer from the firm he'd been interning with. So once he and Blaine come back from vacation, he goes to work. Though a majority of his time will be spent preparing for the bar exam, as the firm takes it pretty seriously." When she giggled once again, Sam smiled. "I did the same thing when Blaine told me, sounds like a certain movie, but it makes sense."

"True." Courtney said before taking Sam's hands in hers. "How does Blaine feel about coming back to Ohio considering everything that happened?"

"He knows Kurt can't hurt him, as he'll be at one of two places when he and Sebastian are here." The next sounds Courtney heard was a sigh. "How was it I didn't see how screwed up things were between them?"

"You weren't there, plus as Blaine's reiterated on numerous occasions, he did his best not to let anyone know." She then brought one of his hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"I know, but I should've known something was wrong."

"You're his best friend Sam, not a psychic. What matters, is you were there for him when he was ready to reach out, and you didn't beat the crap out of his ex, no matter how tempted you were."

"It wasn't easy, yet in that moment…I knew hurting him, wasn't going to help Blaine. I think that's why I feel a bit a satisfaction when it comes to what Kurt's going through. He's still getting off easy for what he did to Blaine."

"I don't doubt that considering things you've said, along with interviews Blaine's given. Seeing him happy again means the world to you, doesn't it?"

"It does, and honestly, he's happier now than I've ever seen him before."

"And that is why you should focus on the now." Courtney told him. "I'm not saying to forget what he went through, just, don't let that moment in time eat at you. Nothing you say or do now, is going to change what he went though. Blaine's gotten the best revenge possible, with a man he loves and loves him, and the career of his dreams."

"And as long as that's the case, the rest shouldn't matter?" She nodded. "Easier said than done."

"I know, but you've talked about Blaine enough for me to know, it's what he would want. It's probably why Sebastian's handled things the way he has."

"True, as Blaine's feelings are exactly why Sebastian hasn't lashed out, he put Blaine's feelings ahead of everything else." Sam then slowly brought her against him and pressed a kiss to her lips while wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you by the way."

"For?"

"Not asking what happened the day I met Blaine and Sebastian in Lima."

"Considering the video that made its way online, I felt it was best. And you said they were okay afterwards, which is all that matters."

"Exactly!" Sam then kissed her once again. "Do you have any errands you need to do today or…"

"I'm all yours." She said before kissing him. "The only thing I'd like to do today, is at some point talk about that vacation you mentioned wanting to take."

"You want us to do that?"

"I do, as it's something we certainly deserve given how hard we work. And while romantic weekend getaways are nice…"

"We deserve more." Sam said as his hands slid a bit lower. "While I have a few ideas, I'll text Blaine as he and Sebastian have certain traveled quite extensively. Does that work for you?"

"Definitely, and preferably somewhere I can wear a bikini most of the time." When he smirked, she smiled. "I thought you'd approve."

"Absolutely!" Sam then paused for a moment, something Courtney noticed, causing her to tilt her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, but, I can't help feel that something else is on your mind."

"Just me realizing how lucky I am, as nothing about this fazes you, nor did you get all weird once you found out about Blaine."

"Why would I have?"

"Uh, because he's famous."

"He is, but I'd heard so much about Blaine, your best friend, that it's easy to differentiate between the two aspects of his life." Courtney told him. "Something he seems to pride himself on, given how protective he is of Sebastian and their marriage."

"Again, I'm truly lucky to have someone like you in my life."

"You're not the only one, as I consider myself extremely lucky to have found you." Her statement was met by a kiss which soon took on a life of it's own, as Sam rolled them over. And while he'd been a bit distracted earlier, right then his focus was where it should be, just as his best friend would've wanted.


	47. Chapter 47

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 47**

Keeping true to their word, Blaine and Sebastian spent the remainder of their time in the city that day with Sebastian's family and their friends. While they all wished they had more time, they understand why Blaine and Sebastian were leaving for vacation when they were. Although they were going to be gone, it didn't mean things didn't need to be done in the meantime. So, it wasn't surprising that by the time Rachel had join them, she and Blaine snuck away to talk. For as much as Kate and Victoria had taken care of, the entertainment was essentially Blaine's responsibility and he didn't want to risk leaving anything to chance.

By the time the two of them returned home, they were only going to be getting a few hours of sleep before the alarm went off, as they had an early flight. Even with them having an early flight, it didn't stop their parents from getting up Thursday morning to see them off. "Promise us, you'll get some rest once you get settled." Kate said to them as Sebastian yawned.

"I promise." Blaine told her as he gave her a hug. "The point of this trip is for us to relax and unwind, re-energize ourselves."

"Sounds like a perfect plan." Victoria replied. "You'll call us once you land?" Sebastian glanced at Blaine who smiled.

"We will." Sebastian said before giving her a hug. "Just don't expect more while we're gone."

"We never do." Xavier told him prior to giving him a hug, as Blaine hugged Patrick. "Next call we'd expect, is once you come home."

"Exactly." Patrick said. "Now, do you still need me to pick you up at the airport when you come home, and by home I mean to Ohio?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Blaine replied, before he and Sebastian hugged the other's parents. "But we can talk more about that once we get back." Just then, the bell rang, signaling the arrival of their car. "Don't forget to set the alarm when you leave."

"We won't." Patrick assured him, before Sebastian opened the door. "Enjoy yourself!"

"We will." Sebastian said as he and Blaine picked up their suitcases. "Ready to go Killer?"

"Absolutely!"

Once the two of them were on their way, Xavier closed the front door and relocked it. "Much as I wish they weren't leaving today, they need this, especially after dealing with my brother." Once he spoke, Victoria placed her hand on his arm. "While I hope his intention is sincere, his timing is questionable and I'm not the only one that feels that way."

"Right now, we need to take it at face value, yet at the same time not let our guard down." Victoria told him. "And that's how Sebastian and Blaine intend to handle the matter, which I feel is the right decision."

"Agreed." Patrick said as the four of them headed into the family room. "If they only ever expected the worst, neither of them would ever be able to relax or enjoy themselves."

"Something we know they know how to do." Kate added. "While I didn't understand how at first, I now do, as they don't let the outside distractions take away from what truly matters to them."

"Which is one another." Xavier said, to which they all agreed. "Now, do any of you have any clue where they are going?"

"According to Blaine, the only one that knows outside of him, is Scott as it's the only way he'd allow them to travel without him." Kate replied. "Which makes me believe, they truly intend on relaxing, as Blaine knows he needs to be honest with Scott. It's one thing to not want him around, another to risk their safety."

"Good point." Victoria replied before getting up. "Since it seems we're not heading back to bed, I'm going to make some coffee, I'll be back soon."

Shortly after she left the room, Xavier took a deep breath. "Is there something we should know?" Patrick asked as they looked at him.

"No, and honestly for the first time in a long time I'm not worried about what might happen next."

"Couldn't that be due to the fact Kurt's in the middle of a psychiatric evaluation?" Patrick replied to which he nodded. "Same, as one could only imagine how he might've reacted to the press Sebastian's graduation garnered.

"That was a bit much, but they handled it well." Kate added. "While the attention seems a bit much to us, it doesn't seem to faze them in the slightest. It probably helps the photographers weren't pushy."

"That's because anyone who covers them knows if they push, Scott will put an end to things before Blaine or Sebastian even have the chance." Xavier said.

"Vincent really chose well when he picked Scott to be lead Blaine's security detail." Patrick told him. "Not only is he excellent at what he does, he understands Blaine and what he needs, even if Blaine doesn't always know it."

"Such as sending Cole to look after Sebastian." Patrick nodded. "Seeing Cole waiting for him, no longer fazes Sebastian, as he knows if he's around, there is a good reason for it. Or any of the other guys for that matter."

"Goes to show they have a better grasp on all this than we probably ever will." Kate said in response. "And I'm okay with that, at least as long as they understand it's still a bit strange for us."

While the parents talked, Sebastian kept looking over at Blaine once he realized they weren't heading to JFK as he expected. "B, where are we going? Blaine." Sebastian said as Blaine attempted to not let their destination slip as he'd succeeded so far. "Blaine."

"You'll know soon enough." Blaine replied as he took ahold of his hand, while turning to look at him, seeing the curiosity on his husband's face.

"I'm not asking for our destination, I've given up trying to get that out of you." Sebastian told him, earning a smile from Blaine who managed to not cave, not matter how tempted he was. "I'd like to know where we're heading now, as…" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence once he saw they were heading towards the tunnel. "If we're heading where I think we are, I must say, this is the last thing I was expecting."

"Ever think that was the point." Blaine said before leaning over to kiss him. "While there's being responsible, there is also something to be said for enjoying the perks of not only one's labor, but of success."

"Are my ears deceiving me, or did you just openly admit you're successful?" The next sound heard in the car was Blaine's laughter. "It's about damn time Killer." Sebastian told him before kissing him.

"You're being ridiculous, as I'm aware of the success I've achieved, even if I down play it."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't, yet it's nice to hear you own it occasionally, even if it's only to me." The next thing Blaine did was blush as he saw an all too familiar look on Sebastian's face. "What's with the modesty B?"

"I should've known that's where your mind would go once you knew."

"And the thought didn't cross your mind?" Instead of more bashfulness, a less than innocent smile appeared. "That's more like it."

"We are off to celebrate our anniversary after all."

"The first of many." Sebastian added while slipping his hand out of Blaine's and onto his thigh, causing his smile to grow.

"Exactly, and regardless of what some might believe, you're not always in the instigator in the aspect of our life."

"Very true." Sebastian said while sliding his hand up, his patented smirk on his face. "Yet right now, I'm _definitely_ instigating, as I couldn't imagine a better way to start our trip than renewing our membership in a certain club. What do you say B?"

"I think it's something to think about."

"Think about?" No sooner did the words come out, did Blaine laugh due to the expression on his husband's face. His response found him pressed against the door, with Sebastian leaning over him, causing him to laugh even harder. "Our sex life is not a laughing matter B."

"I know, but your reaction sure is." Blaine said before pressing a kiss to his lips and slipping his arms around him. "And here I thought I'd surprise you with some spontaneity after we boarded, to renew said membership. You ruined that."

"Not my intention, but you had to know the thought would cross my mind the minute I found out how we're traveling." Blaine nodded, while feeling one of Sebastian's hands slip beneath him and then grab his ass. "I promise I'll make it up to you. How long is our flight?"

"A little more than four hours, which is why we're leaving as early as we are, didn't want to waste the day." Blaine replied. "And once we land, we have ample privacy, all while having breath-taking views."

"Every bit of that, sounds perfect, especially since I'll be sharing it with you." Blaine then felt Sebastian's nose trail along the outer edge of his ear. "You, Blaine Anderson-Smythe, complete me. With that said, I intend on showing you in every plausible way, what you mean to me."

"And you me." Blaine said as he leaned his head to the side, which Sebastian took full advantage of. "We, we need to behave, it won't be long till we arrive." Sebastian hummed in response, and Blaine simply closed his eyes, trusting Sebastian wouldn't push the moment knowing time was not on their side.

While their friends and family knew they were going away, it wasn't something they even hinted at to anyone else. Though among Blaine's fan base, the speculation was pretty strong that they'd be going away for their anniversary, particularly since Sebastian was done with school. That speculation ended up getting confirmed, but not by a photo posted by Blaine, but a photographer who caught the duo boarding the private jet. No sooner did the photo appear online, did the media pick it up, and begin to wonder where the two were headed.

The timing of the photo was less than optimal, at least for one family as Burt and Carole were heading to Columbus that day for a family session. Shortly after walking into the kitchen, Burt could tell something had happened due to the look on Carole's face. "Do I even want to ask what's going on?"

"I think it's best if I show you." Carole replied while handing over her tablet to him.

"Private jet huh, so much for Blaine being grounded." Burt stated as he handed it back to her. "Or success, not having changed him. The boy I knew never would've done that."

"The boy we knew, this wasn't an option." Carole reminded him. "While he had dreams, they were a bit more realistic, private jets, were more a dream of Kurt's, along with red carpets."

"Everything Blaine now has." Burt said to her. "Yet…"

"It's one thing to be jealous of the fact he has those things, it's another thing to believe they should be his." Carole told him before he even had a chance to begin making excuses for Kurt's behavior.

"You sound like the therapist."

"Maybe, but he's right, and deep down you know it. You just hate seeing Kurt this way."

"I didn't raise him this way Carole."

"No one thinks that, heck, even Blaine knows that, as he's said as much. What Blaine's called you out on, is the fact you make excuses for Kurt's behavior, when there aren't any." She replied. "I understand where you are coming from, wanting to protect him, but…"

"I need to let him deal with the consequences of his actions, I know." Burt told her. "But how does one sit back and watch their child suffer."

"You need to keep things in perspective." Carole reminded him of what the therapist had said earlier that week. "Particularly since Kurt knows how to play on your emotions. Think about it Burt, at one point you had accepted he'd brought this one himself, yet…never mind." She said before turning to finishing making up her cup of tea for the drive, not wanting to make him feel worse.

"I know you're right, it's just hard, especially when one is constantly reminded of how good life is for Blaine and Sebastian." He replied. "Do you think I didn't see those pictures from Sebastian's graduation? We might live in a Midwest, but even I know graduating from Columbia Law, is quite the accomplishment."

"I never thought I'd ever hear you compliment Sebastian."

"While I don't like him, I can't deny the fact he's smart, too smart for his own good if I do say so."

"You've also stated that for the most part, he's kept quiet unless he's provoked. And knowing how Kurt feels about them, he was given plenty of opportunities to tell you, and Kurt, what he thinks." Carole then reached over and placed his hand over his. "Given what I've heard about him, I doubt he minced words."

"That's one way to put it. I get that he's angry, but he wasn't around for it."

"True, but neither were you." Carole reminded him. "Yet like you he's a part of it now, and he's going to fight for the one he loves."

"I'm Kurt's father."

"And he's Blaine's husband."

"He wasn't when this all started."

"Does that really matter?" Burt shook his head, much to her surprise. "Remember, we're supposed to focus our attention on Kurt, not Blaine and Sebastian."

"Today's just a bad day for that photo to come out."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Blaine is going to be one of the subjects brought up today, and…"

"If he is, I'm sure his therapist is aware that a picture of this nature tends to get a reaction out of Kurt. Whether you like it or not, Kurt's feelings about Blaine are going to be addressed before he gets released."

"Released, right, sent to jail is more like it." Burt said to her. "And before you say it, I know, he brought it on himself as he was warned." He then pulled his hand away before taking a deep breath. "I just want to know what happened to my son!"

"That's what the doctors are trying to figure out, and hard as it is for you to accept, there is more going on than Kurt's mere jealousy of the life Blaine and Sebastian have." Carole told him. "Now, are you ready to go as the last thing we want to be, is late?"

"I'm ready, time to find out if he's made any progress since our last visit." Tempting as it was for Carole to comment, she refrained as she was more focused on the doctors figuring why Kurt was acting this way, versus his behaving being under control at this point.

Unlike their previous session with Kurt and his therapist, they were making their way into Columbus during rush. Thankfully, they'd taken that into account and still managed to arrive with time to spare. Upon making their way in, they went to sign-in and Carole paused when she spotted the receptionist. "You went to McKinley, didn't you as you look familiar to me?"

"I did." Marley replied, causing Burt to tilt his head. "Marley Rose."

"You were in the New Directions, weren't you?"

"I was." Marley said as she attached her visitor's wristband, before attaching Burt's.

"Why didn't you say anything when you saw my son?" Burt asked upon setting the pen down.

"Because it was clear when he looked at me, he didn't recognize me." Marley stated. "It was probably for the best though."

"Why do you say that?" Carole asked.

"Because word has it that anyone who had a friendship with Blaine at any point, he doesn't look too kindly upon them." Marley told her.

"Mind me asking where you heard that?"

"I heard it from Kitty, who dared defend Blaine online after one of Kurt's outbursts."

"So, this isn't about any of the former New Directions who are still friends with Blaine?" Burt asked.

"No, as that has been made clear from the videos that have made their way online. Rachel, Sam, Santana, all have been on the receiving end."

"They weren't innocent."

"If defending Blaine means they weren't innocent, then yes." Carole then looked at Burt, as it was evident where Marley stood on the matter. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"No, as you're entitled to your opinion on the situation, as everyone who knows them has one." Carole told her. "Just keep in mind, no one outside of the two of them know the complete story."

"I'm well aware of that." Marley replied. "Now, you'll be going through those double doors and then taking an elevator up to the third floor. From there, make a right and go to the end of the hall, Dr. Brady will be waiting for you."

"Thank you Marley." Carole said before she and Burt headed for the doors. Once they were through them, she looked over at Burt who seemed off ever since he learned who she was. "Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"How about the fact Kurt was in one of his moods when I checked him in, and…" Burt paused as they waited for people to exit the elevator before continuing. "Might've had a reaction when one of Blaine's songs came over the speakers. I don't like that someone he knows saw it."

"Has it gotten out that he had another of his moments?"

"Not that I know of." Burt replied. "Also, I don't like that someone who knows him, and the others, knows where he's at."

"If it makes you feel any better, neither LeRoy nor Hiram, or Maribel have said anything to me." Carole told him. "The only thing they are aware of, at least that I know, is that Kurt was sentenced by Judge Watkins, nothing more."

"Well I hope it stays that way, one has to know the others would have a field day with this."

"Maybe, or they could be grateful Kurt's finally getting help, if it means he'll stay away from Blaine and Sebastian."

"You don't know them Carole."

"Neither do you, you only know who they were in high school, not the adults they've become. While you might not like what they've had to say about the situation, it doesn't mean they haven't grown up. You yourself said Sebastian wasn't who you expected."

"True."

"The same goes for those that were once friends with Kurt. And like it or not, you know Sam Evans has grown up and become quite the young man."

"Doesn't give him the right to say some of the things he said."

"Again, simply because you disagree with him, doesn't mean he wasn't in the right to say them."

"That's wonderful advice Mrs. Hummel." Dr. Brady said as they were talking as they approached. "Particularly before you head in for your session. Now remember, the point of this session is to help not only Kurt, but the two of you handle what's going on with him."

"Does that mean you have an idea now?" Burt asked.

"We do, though we've yet to address a major issue for him."

"You're referring to his ex-husband." Carole said to her.

"I am, as while we haven't addressed Blaine specifically, Kurt's brought him up on numerous occasions, along with his husband."

"Hearing that, I should probably tell you Blaine and Sebastian were in the news today as they were spotted going on vacation." Burt told her.

"I've been made aware of that, as the coverage of Blaine has been an issue for him on numerous occasions."

"It's not going to stop."

"I know, which is why we're going to have to come up with a way for him to handle it, which won't be easy given the underlying issue."

"Which is?"

"One thing at a time Mr. Hummel, you'll know soon. Now please make your way inside as Kurt will be here shortly."


	48. Chapter 48

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 48**

Once Burt and Carole were settled, they waited patiently for Kurt to be brought in. "Do you mind me asking why you're both here?" Burt asked, seeing not only Dr. Taylor, but Dr. Brady as well going over notes.

"Not at all." Dr. Brady replied. "Since your son has been under the care of more than one doctor, certain sessions have been a joint effort. And considering some of his issues, it's pertinent we're each present to gauge his reaction based on previous responses."

"Simply put, you are making sure Kurt's not just telling you what he thinks you want to hear." Carole chimed in.

"Essentially." Dr. Brady said in response. "Now, I want to remind you both not to interrupt him or to attempt to justify his responses."

"That's our job." Dr. Taylor stated as he joined them. "Also remember, you might not like what you hear, but it's important his thoughts and feelings aren't dismissed. For while you might not agree, this is how he feels."

"Are you able to help him?" Burt asked.

"We are, but following our treatment plan will be up to him." Dr. Brady told him, and then heard a sigh from Burt. "I'm aware he doesn't care for being told what to do, but if he doesn't follow the treatment plan…"

"He's only making matters worse for himself, as Judge Watkins made it clear he's done with his antics." Burt replied as Carole looked at him, hating the toll the situation had put on him. "Do you think he'll be in here longer than the week originally ordered?"

"Unfortunately, it's too soon to answer that."

"I'm not sure if it matters, but in about two weeks Blaine's going to be in Westerville for a benefit." Carole stated. "And, from what I'm aware of, there is going to be plenty of media coverage since he grew up here."

"I've been made aware of it, and our goal when all is said and done, is that Kurt will be able to see/hear about those things, without reacting. And once again be able to be a productive member of society"

"What do you mean by that?" Burt asked, as Carole shook her head.

"Mr. Hummel, your son's behavior not only cost him his job, but has prevented him from being hired elsewhere." Dr. Brady reminded him. "If not for you, what would your son be doing with his life at this time?" Difficult as it was to hear, Burt really couldn't dispute her point as if it wasn't for him, Kurt would be unemployed. She'd only finished speaking when one of the nurses escorted Kurt into the room, before leaving and closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling this morning Kurt?"

"Same as yesterday, ready to get out of here as I don't see the point of all this." Kurt replied before going to take a seat. "This is only happening because a judge doesn't care for how I treat Blaine since he's a celebrity. I have a right to voice how I feel about things Blaine does."

"Within reason." Dr. Taylor said to him. "As your previous behavior towards your ex-husband is what brought on said perimeters of behavior. Let's not lose sight your situation with your ex-husband began prior to him finding success as a musician."

"Blaine's not innocent in all this, and it never would've gotten to this point if it wasn't for that bastard Smythe and his father!" Kurt blurted out as Burt and Carole exchanged looks. "Dad, tell them, tell them what Blaine did to me!" Burt looked at him, yet it only took one look from Dr. Taylor for him to stay quiet. "Dad!"

"Kurt, you need to own your role in what's happening to you." Dr. Brady said calmly.

"If Blaine would just talk to me, none of this would be happening."

"Blaine tried talking to you, but you didn't listen to what he had to say." Carole said to him, earning her a dirty look.

"Why did you bother to come, honestly?" Kurt replied. "You made it clear the day you took Rachel's side where you stand."

"What you did to Rachel was wrong, not to mention, it wasn't truthful. Finn only ever wanted her to be happy." Carole told him. "You don't have a say in who Rachel chooses to share her life with."

"If she knew what was good for her, she'd listen to me." No sooner did he finish, Carole got up from her seat and walked towards the window, shocked by what she heard. "You can't tell me you believe Thad is good for her!"

"I don't know him well enough to make that sort of assessment, but he makes her happy, and her Dads approve, that's what matters."

"If you knew him like I do, you wouldn't feel that way."

"You don't know him!" Carole blurted out. "The last time you had contact with him prior to a few years ago, was high school. And even once you did, you never spent time with him."

"People like him don't change, look at Smythe."

"Kurt, why do you feel you have a right to dictate how your friends live their lives?" Dr. Taylor asked before the situation escalated further.

"Because I know what's best for them." This time, Burt's the one who shook his head as Carole didn't even bother turning back around to face him.

"And if they don't agree with your view?"

"I try to convince them my way, is the right way, as I'm only trying to stop them from making mistakes." Kurt replied.

"Did these views ever benefit you, personally?"

"I don't understand."

"Did you ever push one of your friends in a certain direction, whereas their action benefitted you?" Dr. Taylor repeated.

"Sure, I benefitted sometimes, but I was always looking out for them."

"Are you sure about that?" Dr. Brady asked.

"Of course, and there is nothing wrong with benefitting because your friends made the right decision."

"The right decision in your mind or theirs?"

"A right decision, is a right decision." Kurt replied, causing his doctors to look at one another. "You know what else is the right decision, for the two of you to let me out of here. Again, the only reason I'm here is because Sebastian's convinced Blaine to want nothing to do with me. Whether Smythe likes it or not, a part of Blaine is always going to love me."

"Son, Blaine made it pretty clear when the two of you were getting divorced, he wants nothing to do with you." Burt said to him, surprising Carole. "And he's said it time and again in court. It's time to let go of him."

"Don't tell me what to do! As I said, none of this would be happening if Blaine would just talk to me. I could make him see how wrong all this is." At this statement, Carole turned and looked at Burt who seemed shocked, while the doctors were talking to one another.

"Wrong to you, may be right to Blaine." Dr. Taylor said to him. "This is a prime example of what's right for one person, being utterly wrong for another."

"You don't know Blaine like I do."

"Kurt, is this need to talk with Blaine and have him see things your way stem from feelings you still have for him or because of who he's become?" Dr. Brady asked.

"Who he's become?" Kurt asked.

"When you and he divorced, he was merely a college student, and now, he's a highly successful, award winning musician." Dr. Brady inquired. "Does that play into your change of heart when it comes to him?"

"Are you implying I only care because he's famous?"

"Are you saying his fame doesn't play into things?"

"No, not really."

"So, it does."

"I didn't say that, stop putting words into my mouth!" Kurt replied in frustration. "None of you understand!"

"Then help us understand." Dr. Taylor told him, as Kurt got up to walk the room. "Kurt, what are you thinking?"

"That none of this would be happening if Blaine had just done what I told him to do!"

"And what was that?"

"To forgo his dreams and teach." Kurt said to him. "If he'd done that, none of this would be happening."

"Are you implying that Blaine following his dreams caused what's happening to you?" Dr. Brady asked.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yet, it's what you implied, so what is it?"

"Dad, are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"She only asked a question Kurt, one I'm curious of the answer of as well. Why is Blaine following his dream the reason you're here?"

"Because if he was a teacher, I wouldn't have gone looking for him, I wouldn't have cared what he was up to. And then, I never would've known he was with Smythe either!"

"So, you only went looking for him because he was becoming successful." Dr. Brady said to him.

"I was curious, and then…"

"Then what?"

"After his show, I needed to see him as, as he reminded me a lot of the first time I saw him. Yet that all changed when I saw Smythe all over him. That's when everything changed."

"How did it change?"

"It just did."

"That's not an answer Kurt." Dr. Taylor told him. "Do you not want to answer with your Dad and Step-Mom here?"

"My life was fine until I saw them, why couldn't he just do what I told him for once! If he had, I'd still be at Vogue and he may or may not be with Smythe."

"So, Sebastian isn't the issue."

"Oh, he's an issue alright, but he probably wouldn't be the same one if Blaine hadn't found success as a musician." Kurt replied.

"Now let me get this clear, Blaine not listening to you and following his dreams, is the reason why you have a permanent order of protection against you." Dr. Brady stated as Kurt merely looked at her. "Am I correct?"

"I…"

"Kurt, what did we talk about two days ago?"

"That I need to take responsibility for my actions, but…"

"There are no buts." Dr. Brady stated. "Neither Blaine or Sebastian forced you to behave in the manner which put you in this situation. According to the court records, they have gone out of their way to ensure you don't play a part in their lives."

"If only…."

"If only Blaine would talk to me, so I've heard." Dr. Brady finished for him. "Kurt, the only life you have control or say over, is your own. Which means, others aren't at fault for things you do or say. No one can force you to do anything."

"Really, because I'm not here by choice."

"You're here, because of your inability to abide by the rules. Not because of something Blaine or Sebastian have done."

"I'm here because they can't stop flaunting their lifestyle, a lifestyle that should be mine in my face!"

"Why should it be yours?" Dr. Taylor asked as Burt seemed a bit taken back by the outburst. "Blaine worked hard to achieve it, and enjoy all the perks of his success." He then took a few steps towards him. "Kurt, is it the fact Blaine has this success or that he has this success and you are no longer part of his life?" Kurt simply looked at him, before scanning the room as the others waited for an answer.

"Why are we talking about Blaine when they're here?" He responded as he made his way back to his seat. "Shouldn't we be discussing how they should be helping me and not siding with my ex and his friends?"

"Helping you, we've done nothing but help you since you got yourself into this mess!" Carole told him. "Who was it that bailed you out the first time you violated the restraining order? Who bailed you out when you were held in contempt? Who moved you from New York to Ohio when you lost your job? Who let you live with them? Who gave you a job?"

"Carole."

"No, I'm sick and tired of him pretending he's been in this on his own when he hasn't!" Carole said to Burt in response. "Do you realize how much money you've cost us? Of course not, because you only care when something affects you personally. You don't care about the stress this has put on our marriage or your Dad's health."

"I do too, and I've told Dad as much." Kurt replied.

"Those are words Kurt, as your actions say you don't care! You've yet to take responsibility for any of this, instead you've laid all the blame at the feet of Blaine, or Sebastian, or Rachel, or hell, anyone who didn't take your side or see things your way. The world does not revolve around you!"

"Carole, enough!" Burt exclaimed as he stood. "This isn't what he needs right now."

"You mean, the truth?" Carole said in response. "Our lives have been turned upside down ever since he's attempted to reinsert himself in Blaine's life, something Blaine wants no part of!"

"Only because of the meerkat!"

"No, as Blaine made it clear the day he left you, he no longer wanted anything to do with you! And right now, while others might think part of you still loves Blaine, I don't!"

"Then why do you think he's fixated on Blaine?" Dr. Taylor interjected.

"Because he's now rich."

"He's always been rich." Kurt replied.

"No, his parents are rich. Now, the money is all Blaine's." Carole corrected him. "And you can't stand to see him, and Sebastian, enjoying the fruits of his hardwork." She then took a deep breath as Burt looked on. "Admit it, a part of you has always been jealous of Blaine."

"I have not!"

"Do you believe him Carole?" Dr. Brady asked, to which she shook her head. "Burt, do you?"

"Dad, you know that's not true, I always supported Blaine."

"Honestly, I don't know." Burt solemnly replied.

"Dad."

"Kurt, I'm telling the truth as I don't know." Burt told him. "Nothing about this has made sense to me. You fought the divorce, yet throughout the process you did nothing but bad-mouth Blaine, and accuse him of cheating. Then, once it was finalized, I didn't hear his name again, that is, until you found out he was performing. And from there, your life was never the same. To quote Carole, you became obsessed with not only him, but his life with Sebastian." His response caused Carole to do a double take given he'd tried to stop her only moments prior.

"Kurt, what do you have to say?" Dr. Taylor asked as he stared at Burt and Carole.

"They don't understand, and clearly, never will." Kurt replied.

"Is that all?"

"That if they actually cared about me, they'd want me happy, and to have the things I want, deserve."

"Such as?"

"They know what I want." Carole made no attempt to hide her response, as it his statement reinforced everything she believed.

"Do you?"

"It's as I said, he wants Blaine's lifestyle, the one he's sharing with Sebastian." Carole said. "It's why he gets so mad when he sees them in designer clothes or at award ceremonies, he wants that life, not Blaine."

"Carole."

"I'm sorry, but it's how I see it Burt." She then reached for her purse. "If you'll excuse me, I need some air." The doctors nodded before watching her walk out the door as Burt and Kurt looked at one another.

Once she was gone and the door reclosed, Dr. Brady looked at each of them. "Were either of you aware she felt that way?"

"I had an idea." Burt said before looking at Kurt. "We only want you to get better."

"There's nothing wrong with me! When will you finally get that Dad, this is only happening because of Blaine!"

"Dr. Taylor, would you mind escorting Kurt back to his room, as I'd like to speak with Mr. Hummel?"

"Of course, Dr. Brady."

While Kurt clearly objected to being told to leave, Dr. Brady knew she couldn't have this conversation with him present. "How are you feeling Mr. Hummel?" She asked calmly, having noted how frustrated he was by what had occurred.

"Frustrated, confused, as I don't understand how it got to this point." Burt replied. "This isn't the boy I raised. I don't understand why he's become so obsessed with Blaine."

"So, you don't agree with your wife's perspective on the situation?"

"It's not that I don't agree, I, didn't really know she felt this way. You see, we try not to talk too much about it given we don't view things the same way."

"What would you say, if I told you that your wife's thoughts on the situation, weren't that far off?" Dr. Brady told him. "That the reason your son has fixated on Blaine, is not only because they were once involved, but because of the success he's achieved."

"Wait, so you're saying this is all based on jealousy?"

"No, it's more serious than that. You see Mr. Hummel; your son suffers from narcissistic personality disorder." Dr. Brady told him. "Are you familiar with the term?"

"My son's not a narcissist."

"But he is, as he displays more than one of the traits, rather strongly." She told him. "He is preoccupied by fantasies of success, power and love. He requires excessive admiration in regards of who he is. He's got a strong sense of entitlement, something which has been accentuated by Blaine's success and his jealous of it. Along with the fact he believes he should be enjoying those accolades instead of Sebastian. He's also exploited his friends for his own benefit. He's also shown to be envious of others, such as Blaine and Rachel, yet believes they were jealous of him. Kurt's also displays arrogant behaviors and attitudes and is practically incapable of empathy in regards to how his actions impact others." Dr. Brady told him. "More often than not, this is displayed by one or two of these traits, yet as you can see, your son exhibits more than a few of them."

"How did this happen, as I didn't raise him this way?"

"I wish I had a straight forward answer for you, but I don't as there are often plenty of factors in play that cause this type of behavior."

"Are you able to help him?" Burt asked.

"As I stated earlier, yes, as there are a few medications we can prescribe. But, he's also going to need to continue constant psychotherapy."

"Why is he so fixated on Blaine?"

"From what I can dissect, part of it stems from the fact at one point he did in fact love him. The other, his former love is now living the type of life he's always dreamed of." Dr. Brady told him. "From everything I've ready, Blaine's extremely successful, as well as admired for surviving all that he has."

"So, you're aware that Blaine was the victim of a hate crime." Burt said to her.

"I'm also aware, courtesy of the courts, your son also abused Blaine in numerous ways."

"I don't know why he did that, as he truly did love him at one time."

"Your son's jealous of Blaine, helped fuel the situation. Kurt told us, at one time they each attended NYADA, yet shortly after Blaine's arrival, he felt as though he was living in his shadow. From this statement, I'm not surprised that Kurt attempted to sabotage Blaine, even if he wasn't aware of it at the time. Just as he told Miss Berry, she might never be a star, that she should accept she might only ever be an ensemble player."

"He told you this?"

"He did, but not directly." Dr. Brady told him. "You see, it's obvious Kurt was fine with his friends succeeding, as long as their success didn't overshadow his."

"You have to know, I would never condone this."

"I believe you. What matters now, is getting your son on the right path."

"You've yet to address Blaine and Sebastian's recent trip."

"Only because as you could see, he's not ready to hear about it." Dr. Brady told him. "And I will let Judge Watkins know, it's going to take a bit more time till I'm comfortable releasing him into the care of the department of corrections."

"It's that bad?" Before Dr. Brady had a chance to respond, Burt sighed. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I know, as this is a subject, difficult to wrap your head around. So, while I understand your desire to help your son, you can no longer excuse his behavior."

"I won't."

"Mr. Hummel."

"I promise, I will no longer excuse his behavior." Burt then rain his hand over his hand. "Clearly, Carole has a better perspective on this situation, and she and I need to have an in-depth conversation."

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Dr. Brady told him. "And Mr. Hummel, remember, there is nothing you could've done to stop this."

"I'll try. I just hope you can teach him an appropriate way to respond to Blaine's success, and his life with Sebastian."

"That's one of our goals Mr. Hummel, I assure you."


	49. Chapter 49

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 49**

In contrast to what was happening back in Ohio, Blaine was smiling as he watched Sebastian look out the window as they began their decent, attempting to figure out where they were. "At least tell me if we've been here before."

"You'll know soon enough." Blaine told him, proud of himself for not having caved during the trip, as Sebastian certainly tried to get their destination out of him. "If you have more questions after we land, then I'll happily answer them."

"So, you won't tell me if we're staying at a hotel or if you rented a place for us?" Sebastian asked, glancing over at him, only to earn a shake of his head. "You're lucky you're cute."

"This is no different than you surprising me for our honeymoon."

"I beg to differ, as you went into our honeymoon knowing good and well, you weren't going to find out till we got there." Sebastian responded. "This, I…"

"You told me to plan, never said anything about me sharing the details with you."

"Semantics."

"Your argument wouldn't hold up in court counselor." Blaine replied, earning him quite the look. "You know I'm right."

"We're not in court."

"I know, doesn't change the fact your argument holds no ground." Blaine then peered out the window and saw the runway. "You'll have your answer soon, only a matter of minutes now." He then kissed Sebastian on the cheek. "Trust me, it's worth the wait."

Blaine was correct as it wasn't long after he spoke, did they touch down and begin taxi towards their spot. Once they came to a stop, Sebastian unbuckled his seatbelt and rose from his seat, making Blaine laugh. "I want to know where we are."

"And you'll find out, as soon as they open the door." Blaine replied as he got up, and then stretched before reaching for his bag. Once the door was opened, the two made their way towards it, and then down the steps. "So, what do you think?" He asked as he knew there was no doubt Sebastian saw the sign welcoming them to St. Croix.

"Perfect, as you said." Sebastian said before leaning down to kiss him as their bags were brought to them. "Now, hotel or house?"

"House, as considering everything that's been going on, I really didn't want to deal with people." Blaine told him as they headed towards their awaiting car. "I wasn't kidding when I told our parents this entire trip was about relaxing and rejuvenating."

"You won't hear any complaints from me, as that's just what we need, especially since things are going to be a bit hectic once we get home."

"Precisely, and, it's not as though we're not going to do thing, I…"

"You don't need to explain yourself B, I understand." Sebastian replied before loading their bags into the car. "I hope I wasn't too annoying, I was just getting anxious."

"You weren't." Blaine said before taking ahold of the keys. "Ready?"

"Am I ever."

By the time they arrived at the out of the way home, Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of his husband. "What?"

"All this, for us?"

"When one desires privacy, you often end up with a bigger place than you need, which we certainly did." Blaine told him as they got out of the car. "I can't wait to see if the video and pictures do it justice."

"Then let's find out." Sebastian told him, before they went to get their bags. Since they each only had a suitcase and a carry-on, it didn't take them long to make their way inside. Even from the foyer, the views were breath-taking, as you could not only see the pool, but the ocean. After leaving their bags at the base of the stairs, they headed further in, each smiling as they exchanged looks with one another. "What's your take, as this place is gorgeous?"

"The pictures actually didn't do it justice." Blaine said while heading towards the French doors which lead out back. "Honestly, it's more than I hoped for." Once they were out on the back deck, he felt Sebastian slip his arms around him from behind. "Do you mind that we're not directly on the beach?"

"Does that path over there lead down to it?" Once Blaine said it did, Sebastian pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's perfect. You realize, this is the first time we've truly been able to relax since our trip to Paris."

"But did we truly relax then, I mean, given the temper-tantrum Kurt threw?"

"That was more a blip on the radar, but this time, we don't have to worry about that since he's locked up, with no access to social media." His response caused Blaine to look back at him. "I looked over the paperwork. According to what was stated, during his evaluation he'll have no access to social media as it's considered a distraction."

"What about once he gets out?"

"If he's stupid enough to react to something while on work-release, he's an even bigger idiot than I thought, and that's saying a lot." Sebastian then kissed him once more. "My Dad said he'd text us, once he's transferred so we know. But until then…"

"Don't give him another thought." Blaine said as they took in the view and feeling Sebastian's hold tighten.

"Exactly." Sebastian whispered into his ear. "What do you say, we take our token, we've arrived picture, and then go explore the rest of the house?"

"Explore, don't you mean make ourselves comfortable in the master suite."

"If that's what you want." Sebastian teasingly replied while slipping his hands a bit lower, only to find Blaine in the same state he was. "You wouldn't get any objections out of me, as I couldn't think of a better way to start this part of our trip."

"Then what are we waiting for."

Shortly after taking the picture and sharing it, it wasn't long till their friends started to comment given how happy the two looked. "Much as I wish that was where we were heading off to, it won't be much longer." Wes told Chloe as she'd called him shortly after seeing Blaine's post. "And I promise, the view is as striking."

"Something which I'm highly anticipating." Chloe replied. "But until then, we'll have to make do with our trip to Westerville. And considering what you agreed to do, I have a feeling it won't be all that boring."

"Are you implying things aren't going to go smoothly?"

"Actually, I'm flat out stating it, otherwise Blaine never would've asked you to be there." Once she spoke, the next thing she did was smile as she heard Wes laugh. "Keep in mind, I've heard plenty of stories about how the New Directions were run, as not only Blaine, but the girls were more than happy to share. Plus, Kate wasn't overly impressed by him the last she spoke with him."

"I'd forgotten about that, along with the fact you spoke with her after Blaine asked me to do him this favor." Wes said to her. "Are you sure you want to be there, I mean, it could be a long, boring day?"

"Positive, as I don't want to miss out seeing you in your element."

"That was a long time ago."

"True, but I have a feeling I'll get to see a glimpse of the Wes the guys speak of."

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

"It is, as while you kept them in line, they respected you, which isn't easy given there wasn't that vast of an age difference." Wes sighed softly, yet she couldn't help feel something wasn't right. "You still hate that you weren't around for them when everything figuratively went to hell."

"Yes."

"That wasn't your responsibility, and none of them think that."

"They've said it wouldn't have happened if I was there."

"Doesn't make you responsible, they all have minds of their own." Chloe reminded him. "It was a perfect storm of sorts, Blaine left, Sebastian arrived, and well, I don't need to say more."

"Rationally, I know all that, I just wish there was something I could've done." Wes told her. "If I'd only known how bad it had gotten, I…"

"Would've come home." He confirmed. "Ever think they didn't tell you, because they didn't want you to know how badly they screwed up, to be ashamed of them. Owning up to our own mistakes isn't easy. Yet in the end, they all admitted they played a part, even Blaine who ended up getting hurt the worst. You should be proud of the fact they didn't let what was basically a misunderstanding at its core, destroy them."

"True, as it easily could've." Wes said as he checked his email. "I really do wonder what Mr. Schuester is like now, though I should go into it open minded."

"You should, but based on what Blaine told you, you need to go in there prepared." Chloe replied, before hearing him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Blaine's not taking anything for chance, as I now know who else will be there with us."

"How is that?"

"I was just asked if I would go to Dalton a day earlier to than intended to hear what the Warblers sound like, in case they need some work."

"You didn't answer my question Wes."

"I know, but I think this is a scenario you need to see play out in person given who is involved."

"So, I know who else Blaine asked to help."

"You do, and let me just say, Blaine's making a statement with his choice."

"Then why do you need to be there?" Chloe asked, even more intrigued than she'd been previously.

"To ensure the Warblers aren't caught in the middle." Wes told her. "Not only musically, but used as a pawn. Think about it, Blaine has made no secret where his heart lies."

"I know, but that's teetering on childish."

"Maybe, but it's clearly a chance Blaine's not willing to take. He knows, I won't hesitate to not only stand up for them, but remove them from a situation they shouldn't be in."

"I understand that, but if there is a chance of that type of behavior, why did Blaine bother even inviting them?"

"Because it's Blaine, and he's not going to ignore part of where he came from. Like it or not, the New Directions played a part in the performer he's become."

"Yea, he's learn how to deal with childish behavior."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, just something Santana might've said in passing."

"Chloe, what don't I know?"

"Wes, you know all too well the dynamic in that glee club wasn't healthy and, this Mr. Schuester did nothing to fix it!" Chloe stated rather adamantly, letting him know she and Santana must've had one hell of a talk. Something he'd have to find out more about, yet that would have to wait until they were back at home.

Once the call ended, Wes checked the time before making another call as he wanted a bit more information, and hoped this call would provide it. "I must say, you were the last person I was expecting to hear from." Thad said to him once formalities were made. "What do I owe this call?"

"You're going to be back to Ohio for the benefit, right?" Wes asked, as he didn't want to blurt out his question.

"I am, something I told Blaine yesterday, as he needed an answer immediately in case he needed to change the arrangement." Thad replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Are you coming in Friday night or Saturday morning?"

"Saturday morning, since Rachel is performing on Friday night. Again, something I shared with Blaine, who said we'd all meet for rehearsal Saturday morning." Wes acknowledged him in a way, Thad knew more was going on. "This isn't about our performance, is it?"

"Yes and no, as it pertains to the Warblers part in it."

"Okay, but you know Blaine made plans to ensure the Warblers knew what was expected of them, same goes with the New Directions."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually." Wes told him. "Do you know exactly to what measures Blaine took since he won't be getting into town till Wednesday evening?"

"No, as we really haven't had a lot of time to talk about this grand plan of his since he was focused on Sebastian's party." Thad replied. "What does our rock star have up his sleeve?"

"How about sending your quasi soon to be mother-in-law to direct the chaos?"

"Excuse me, would you repeat that?" Thad asked him.

"Shelby just sent me an email asking me to meet with the Warblers a day before the group rehearsal. She wanted to make sure they knew what Blaine expects from them." While he spoke, he heard that attempting not to laugh on the other end. "You clearly didn't know."

"No, as neither Rachel or Shelby have said anything to me. Hell, I have a feeling even Rachel doesn't know as there is no way she'd be able to keep that to herself." Thad replied, clearly amused. "Blaine's sending a serious FU to Mr. Schuester."

"Can't say that thought didn't cross my mind, but, it makes me wonder why?"

"Knowing Blaine, I'm sure more than one thing played into it. Yet most importantly, he asked someone he trusts, and knows will make sure his vision for this song is fulfilled." Thad told him. "Honestly, before you said quasi mother-in-law, I thought you were going to say Derek since I know he's going to be at the benefit. And something like this is right up his alley."

"I probably would've been less surprised to get an email from him, than Shelby given the history in play."

"Maybe that's why Blaine did it, as it's his way of letting Mr. Schuester know he's not in charge. And while Shelby would've looked out for the Warblers, you know as well as I do, they can be outspoken if they feel they aren't being respected. Hence why Blaine asking you to be their liaison in a sense, is perfect. They'll respect you since you're an alum, plus you have a good idea what you'll be up against when it comes to Mr. Schuester."

"I shouldn't be up against anything, this is for charity." Wes said to him. "They should be thrilled to be participating."

"I'm sure the kids are, but I'm referring to Mr. Schuester. Deep down he's got to know Blaine's doing this because he's a nice guy, not because that's where his allegiances lie. Afterall, he made it pretty clear where his heart lies the day he wore a Dalton blazer in concert."

"Good point, as that had to have stung a bit."

"Exactly, and I wouldn't put it passed Santana to have told him the only reason Blaine didn't leave McKinley after Hummel graduated, was because of guilt given how many they graduated."

"You're right, as that's a very Santana thing to do, and Blaine's admitted as much." Wes then looked to the side where a picture of all of them from Blaine's and Sebastian's wedding sat. "Do me a favor, don't mention this to Rachel, as the last thing she needs is getting worked up over something not in her control."

"My fiancée, never." Thad teasingly replied. "I get where you're coming from, so I won't as she's got enough on her mind as it is preparing for the benefit."

"Speaking of, how are rehearsals going with Jesse?"

"I'll let you know later, as they are meeting today for the first time with Blaine's band."

"I didn't know they were backing them."

"Only for one number, but she asked them personally. I don't even know if Blaine knows."

"If he doesn't, it'll be a quite the surprise." Wes told him. "I know he's really looking forward to hearing what they have in store, as he gave them free reign when it came to choose their songs."

"Something she and Jesse didn't take lightly." Thad assured him. "And before you ask, no, I don't know what they chose, she wants it to be a surprise. Now, going back to Shelby, do you think she contacted Mr. Schuester?"

"Considering how Blaine presented her to me, I don't think so. For all I know, she merely got in touch with me instead of the council since I know how particular Blaine can be."

"Can be?" Thad's response garnered a laugh. "He wouldn't be where he is today if he wasn't. Further proof of how lucky we were in high school."

"And why you basically told him he could sing whatever he wanted." Wes said, this time he made Thad laugh. "You know it's true."

"Won't deny it, and while it wasn't necessarily fair, I think deep down we all knew how good he was even Nick and Jeff. The only one that didn't, and never will is his ass of an ex-husband." Thad stated. "I wonder how his eval is doing."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

"Too late, talk."

"I shouldn't have said anything, not to mention, Santana would kick my ass, something you know she's more than capable of doing, if she knew I slipped up."

"I won't tell her, now what are you talking about?"

"Part of Hummel's sentence the last time he was in court with Blaine and Sebastian was, he was ordered to undergo a psychiatric evaluation due to his inability to exhibit the slightest bit of self-control."

"Serious?"

"Yes, guess all those wise-cracks we all made might not be too far off, he's most likely has serious issues." Thad said. "Though, that doesn't excuse how he treated Blaine."

"I was going to say the same thing." Wes replied. "If anything, this falls on his Dad, as he either excused Kurt's behavior or flat-out believed Blaine was at fault."

"I've refrained from making that statement aloud. And while I know certain issues can't be helped, Burt turning a blind-eye to Kurt's behavior, didn't help. I mean, Rachel's stated numerous times how he changed, she even tried to talk to Burt about it to no prevail. He refused to see there was something wrong."

"Well, hopefully this evaluation will open his eyes."

"One can only hope."


	50. Chapter 50

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 50**

Considering Blaine and Sebastian tend to spend their vacations off-grid outside of the occasional picture post, Wes was startled when he saw Blaine's number appear on his phone on Monday. "Shouldn't you be lounging on a beach or something?" Wes said to him after saying hello.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you I was currently floating in the pool?"

"It would actually."

"Then, feel better because that's what I'm doing." Blaine replied. "And if you don't believe me, I'll have Bas send you a picture." The next thing Wes heard was Sebastian saying that wouldn't be a good idea. "He's only playing."

"Given the two of you, I wouldn't have been surprised if he wasn't." Wes told him. "Now, why are you calling me when you're supposed to be relaxing?"

"How'd it feel walking back into Dalton?"

"Wait, how'd you know where I am?"

"Shelby might've texted me, before she emailed you." Blaine replied before making a face at Sebastian who was currently taking his picture. "This didn't mess up any plans you and Chloe had, did it?"

"Not at all. Chloe is actually out shopping with my Mom right now, while I'm doing this." Wes told him. "Care to tell me why you didn't tell me you asked Shelby to oversee things?"

"Honestly, I felt it best you be as surprised as Mr. Schue, so that he didn't think I was undermining him."

"Though that's exactly what B's doing!" Sebastian called out.

"I wouldn't call what you're doing undermining, though it's close." Wes said to him. "I take it no one knew outside of Sebastian."

"Let me guess, you spoke with Thad." Wes confirmed he did. "I didn't want to put Rachel in an awkward position since she's performing. Also, Derek knew as well, since I played my arrangement for him given he'd grasp the feel I was going for. Then he and I sat down with Shelby after I asked her if she'd be able to oversee rehearsal. So, are you okay with this?"

"Yes, as I figured you had your reasoning for it. By the way, the headmaster asked if you were still intending to come by and see the Warblers prior to the benefit."

"Yes, I still intend on stopping by." Blaine replied. "I'll probably do it Thursday morning before heading to the venue for rehearsal. So, feel free to let them know if you're inclined, otherwise, I'll merely surprise them."

"I'll play it by ear, see how things go." Wes said. "Is there anything else I need to know that you hadn't already shared?"

"Not that I can recall, but should you have any questions, contact Shelby. And so you know, she flew in last night and is meeting my Mom and Victoria at the foundation office this morning."

"I will keep that in mind, now go back to relaxing with Sebastian, as I'm sure he's not thrilled you made a call."

"He's surviving, but I should get back to him." Blaine replied. "Should anything else come up…"

"We'll handle it, now get back to your vacation and Sebastian." Wes said, unaware he was no longer alone in the Warbler common room. "Talk to you again, once you guys are back in New York." Upon saying his goodbye, he turned and was greeted by the Warblers.

"Was that Blaine Anderson on the phone?" One of them asked.

"Is that a proper question to ask?" Wes replied, as one of them stepped out front, who'd shaken his head at the question.

"Sorry about that." He said. "I'm Skylar Olivier, head of the council, and there is no need to introduce yourself, as I know who you are." He said while extending his hand, which Wes accepted. "Welcome back to Dalton Academy, Mr. Montgomery."

"Thank you, and you may call me Wes, that goes for all of you." Wes said as there was clearly a bit of shock amongst the Warblers. "You're all prompt, I like that."

"Once the headmaster informed us we were going to have a guest, it was only right to be prompt." Skylar said to him. "Now, I take it you're here about the benefit next week."

"I am, as Blaine felt it best you had an adult accompany you to the group rehearsal tomorrow."

"We can take care of ourselves." Another of the Warblers said, garnering a similar reaction from Wes and Skylar.

"It's not that Blaine doesn't believe you are incapable of doing so, it's more about the situation you're stepping into."

"He's referring to the fact the New Directions are jealous of the fact Blaine seems to care more about us than them." A different Warbler stated, causing Wes to look at Skylar who nodded.

"You have to know, that's never been his intention." Wes said.

"We never believed it was." Skylar told him. "It's not our fault he seems to have more of a connection to Dalton, than he does to McKinley. I promise you, we don't take it personally. And from the times Blaine's been here, he's made it pretty clear Dalton holds a special place in his life."

"Dalton holds a special place not only in Blaine's life, but in his heart." Wes replied. "Not only was it the place he rediscovered himself, but forged lifelong bonds."

"And met his husband." The first Warbler to speak chimed in, causing a bit of laughter among them as Skylar apologized for the comment.

"It's quite alright, as I'm well-aware where they met, and for the record, it was in this very room." His response causing the Warblers to look around. "Now, as for why I'm here. Given the nature of the piece you're performing with everyone else, I'm here to ensure you interpreted the music correctly."

"Understandable." Skylar replied, before turning to the Warblers and asking them to get ready. "May I ask you something Wes?" Wes nodded in response. "Do you know if Blaine's singing the beginning alone or are others backing him?"

"I know precisely how the number starts, and let's just say, Blaine's going back to his roots in a sense." Instantly Skylar smiled before glancing towards one of the bookcases which held photos of Warbler groups of the past. "Nice catch."

"With that being the case, is Sebastian taking part as I know he and Blaine never sang together in high school?"

"That, I don't have the answer to as Blaine's been rather quiet regarding Sebastian's role in everything."

"If I may speak freely, I hope he does sing with him as the two of them sound incredible together." Skylar said to him, to which Wes agreed. He then looked at the Warblers who were ready to go. "Looks as though we're ready to show you what we're capable of." Before they even started, Wes got his phone out to record them. Not only for himself for playback, but to send to Blaine so he knew the Warblers were ready. From the moment the Warblers began, Wes couldn't help but sing softly to himself, smiling as he did so as unsurprisingly, they were on point. To add their harmonies, to the others, he now had no doubt the song was going to be everything Blaine hoped. "Did we interpret it correctly?"

"You did." Wes replied. "Now, we can only hope that the New Directions did the same, otherwise tomorrow will not only be rather interesting, but a long rehearsal as it won't end till it's perfect. So, prepare accordingly and, let me deal with Mr. Schuester."

"Be my guest." Skylar told her, garnering a look from Wes. "Let's just say he didn't take kindly to the fact we chose a couple of songs the New Directions wanted to do for the benefit."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Blaine say you could choose whatever you wanted, simply had to clear it with Kate, sorry, Mrs. Anderson and/or Mrs. Smythe first."

"You're not, which we did." Skylar replied. "It seems, we submitted our list before the New Directions which meant…"

"They couldn't sing anything you already were." All of the Warblers nodded, and Wes shook his head. "He should know you weren't the only ones submitting songs, as I know Rachel submitted her song selection shortly after she was asked."

"I don't know what to tell you, just that when we crossed paths at Regionals, he had a few words for us."

"I'm sorry, he had no right."

"That's what Skylar told him." One of the Warblers chimed in. "He didn't take too kindly to it."

"Nice to know things haven't changed all that much." Wes said, though his sarcasm was evident. "With that said, you boys are clearly ready for tomorrow. So, I will bid you adieu, and see you tomorrow."

"Wes." One of the Warblers said to him, earning him Wes's attention. "Sorry about earlier, we're all a bit, nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Wes assured them. "Blaine wouldn't have asked you to take part if he didn't feel you were up to it."

"Performing we can do, performing with him, is another story."

"While Blaine is certainly in a class of his own now, he's still one of you, as …"

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Skylar chimed in much to Wes's delight.

"Exactly." Wes stated.

"He's a multiple Grammy winner."

"True, yet if you listen to his early acceptance speeches or interviews, he talks about his time as a Warbler, it's a part of him. And while it might sound cliché right now, it'll make more sense over time." Wes replied. "Any other questions?" They all shook their heads. "Very well then, I will see you all tomorrow." After saying goodbye, Wes headed on his way, yet was still in the hallway when rehearsal resumed, approving of the song selection. Shortly after he made his way outside, he paused long enough to send Shelby a text, giving her a heads up of possible tension between the two groups the next day.

When the text arrived, Shelby happened to be touring the venue with Kate. The moment she sighed after reading the message, Kate tilted her head slightly. "Blaine's concerns were justified according to Wes." Shelby said before making her way onto the stage which was set up. "This really is a beautiful venue."

"Thank you, as Victoria and I felt extremely lucky they were able to fit us in once we realized the previous venue wasn't big enough." Kate replied. "The response for tickets was beyond our expectations."

"It's a wonderful cause, fronted by someone whose stolen plenty of hearts in the best way possible." Shelby told her. "People have embraced Blaine because he's real, he doesn't pretend to be someone he's not, that goes a long way. It's always why they respect his privacy, they understand how important Sebastian, his family, and friends are to him."

"Thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you, as well as Patrick, as it's because of you he's the man he is today." When Kate looked down slightly, Shelby walked towards her. "The good times and the bad, as you got through them together. No matter what was going on, Blaine always knew you loved him."

"Didn't always feel that way."

"Yet it was, at least from what Rachel told me."

"You two have really bonded, haven't you?" Kate said as Shelby made her way off the stage.

"We have, which I'm extremely grateful for as I really messed up when I first found her."

"So I've heard."

"I'm not surprised, since it was bad." Shelby replied. "Yet, we've put that time behind us, much as your family has." Kate smiled in response. "And I'm thankful for that, as it helped us get through the bigger bomb in her life."

"You're referring to Derek I presume?"

"Yes, and after getting lambasted, for the lack of a better word, we were able to work everything out."

"You do know, Rachel loves having you and Derek as a part of her life, right?" Kate told her.

"I do, and I don't take it for granted as she had every right to cut me, in particular, out of her life." Shelby replied before belting out a few notes to check the acoustics, surprising Kate. "This will definitely work."

"Have you ever thought of performing again?"

"You sound like Derek."

"It's an honest question."

"I've thought about it, yet now isn't the time."

"Because of Beth?"

"She's one of the reasons." Shelby said before making her way off the stage. "Now, did you guys hire a sound tech, or is Blaine bringing his with him?"

"Vincent, along with Tess are handling those aspects of this as they were better suited to do so." Kate told her. "And before you ask, it was Blaine's call as he's arranged for the entertainment for the evening."

"With that said, any hints who his two big guests are."

"No, or my son might disown me." Kate teasingly replied. "In all seriousness though, much as I would love to share, I can't do that to him."

"Understandable, I'd never want you to break that trust." Shelby then looked around once more. "I can't wait to see this place decorated for the benefit."

"Neither can I, here's hoping it matches the vision Victoria and I came up with."

"I have no doubt it will. Now, I only hope I can get the Warblers and New Directions to sound like a cohesive entity."

"You will."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, though it's easier said than done. At least I know the Warblers are ready, thanks to Wes." Shelby told her. "I only hope Will took the notes Blaine sent along with the music to heart, and didn't try to get cute with it. If he did…"

"If he did, you'll fix it." Kate assured her. "I'm sure Blaine told you how important this number is to him?" Shelby nodded. "Then, you'll make it work, one way or another, even if a hard call needs to be made."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that and…" Shelby stopped talking when Kate's phone went off and she motioned that she needed to take it.

Once she stepped away, Kate finally spoke freely. "I take it's something rather important since you're calling from the office. Please tell me it's good news Xavier."

"It is, Dr. Brady has determined Kurt has to stay in the hospital longer than the initial week." Xavier told her. "While ADA Strauss didn't get into details, she's sending that over in a reporter, she would say a diagnosis had been made." Instantly he heard a sigh of relief from her, something he understood all too well. "We finally know what we're dealing with now." Kate wiped at her eyes as she'd begun to cry.

"Does, does Blaine know yet? Or Patrick?"

"I left a message for Patrick, as well as one for Blaine and Sebastian, who for the record, I called first."

"As it should've been." Kate told him. "Does this mean, this might finally be over?"

"I wish I could say yes, but…"

"You don't want to get my hopes up."

"It's the last thing I'd want to do, as I know this has been quite the roller coaster for you and Patrick." Xavier said. "The last thing either of you expected was for Kurt to have any impact on Blaine's life once they divorced."

"That's putting it mildly." Kate replied. "Blaine, as well as Sebastian, have handled this better than anyone should've expected."

"It's been noted, and Kurt's been reminded of it." Xavier told her. "I merely wanted to share that news with you."

"I greatly appreciate it, as it gives me peace of mind knowing they're keeping him longer." Kate then looked at Shelby, letting her know she wouldn't be much longer. "They'll let you know when he's released, correct?"

"Yes, keep in mind, he'll be going from the hospital, straight to jail."

"I'm aware of it, though he'll also be out at the same time. And if he's out next week, that means…"

"Don't go there Kate, it won't do you any good."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact he could still say something."

"If he does, he'll be held accountable." Xavier told her.

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"Something I'm all too aware of." Xavier then glanced at his phone and saw he had a message from Patrick, who was now back in his office. "Do you want to share the news with Patrick, or would you prefer I tell him?"

"You can tell him, as I'm here at the venue with Shelby."

"Very well." Xavier replied. "Try not to worry Kate, put your focus on the benefit."

"Normally I'd say easier said than done, but I have a lot on my mind before next week."

"Good, and you know, Blaine wouldn't want you worrying."

"I do, something not only Patrick reminds me of often, Blaine does too. So, I will try."

"That's all I ask. Should you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me, alright?"

"I won't, thanks again Xavier."

"You're very welcome."

When Kate returned, it was obvious to Shelby, she'd been crying. "Is everything alright?"

"Actually, it is, at least for now." Kate told her. "What are you doing once we're done here?"

"Heading to Lima to meet with LeRoy and Hiram to discuss some of Rachel's and Thad's latest wedding decisions." Shelby said, putting a smile on Kate's face. "It gets easier, right?"

"Depends, on the subject." Kate said as they headed towards the exit. "If you're questioning one of their decisions, put it into context with the others, it helps."

"I will keep that in mind, and remind LeRoy and Hiram of that." Shelby told her. "Thankfully, we still have a little more than four months left."

"It goes quickly, trust me. Take a month off of that to keep things into perspective." Kate said, to which she nodded. "And Shelby, give LeRoy and Hiram a heads-up."

"About?"

"Tell them to try and keep their distance from Burt, at least for the next few days."

"I won't even ask why, simply relay the message."

"Thank you, and good luck tomorrow."

"I appreciate that. I'll call you once it's over if you like."

"I would like that, and let Blaine know too, as he's got his concerns."

"Understandably so."


	51. Chapter 51

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 51**

Once the New Directions arrived at the rehearsal site, one of them looked over at Mr. Schuester. "Since the Warblers are student run, whose running this rehearsal?" She asked, as the others quickly chimed in with similar questions.

"Although it wasn't stated, I'm assuming Blaine expects me to do so, which isn't an issue." Will replied as they headed towards the doors. "Now, you all remembered your music in case I need to refer to certain sections."

"Of course, we did, but you should be hoping the Warblers did the same." One of the guys said. "Considering how they act, they probably thought they were passed needing it."

"While I might not care for their attitudes, the Warblers are usually prepared, so I'd gather they remembered their music." Will said, before sighing ever so slightly as he heard the indisputable harmonies of the Warblers coming from down the hall.

"Clearly, we're not the first one here." Another one of the girls stated as they all heard them.

"Did you really expect us to be when they only had to travel a couple miles unlike us."

"Enough, as the rehearsal venue was chosen based on its similar acoustics to the actual venue." Will told them, though even he wasn't thrilled by how far they had to travel. The sarcastic responses which followed, let him know the New Directions didn't really accept that answer. "Also, try to behave, as this rehearsal is already going to be stressful, we don't need in fighting."

"Well, tell them not to act better than us, and there won't be an issue." One of the guys said to him, something the others clearly agreed with. The closer they got, the clearer the Warblers became and begrudgingly, they had to admit they sounded good.

Upon walking into the space, they saw the Warblers situated on risers, with a man before them. "Since when do they have a coach?" One of the girls asked as they made their way down the aisle."

"As of Regionals, they didn't." Will said as they came closer, their presence not taking the Warblers out of the moment. They were nearing the front of the stage when the Warblers finished and he heard the man speak.

"Seriously guys, that is exactly the sound Blaine's hoping for."

"Is that so?" Will replied, causing the man to turn, and for Will to come face to face with Wes. "I know you, don't I?"

"We met in passing, Wes Montgomery."

"You, were part of the Warblers when Blaine was there."

"He wasn't just a Warbler, he was head of the council." One of the Warblers chimed in, earning him a glance from Wes as Skylar shook his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in town, thought I'd see how the Warblers were coming along with their part for the benefit." Wes's response, had the Warblers exchanging looks, as clearly he wasn't going to state his actual reason for being there.

"Oh, well, I'll take it from here."

"Excuse me?" Skylar stated while stepping forward. "But, who put you in charge of this rehearsal." The moment he stepped forward, Will recognized the young man as the one he'd had words with at Regionals.

"Not to take away from how you guys do things, but in this case, it's best to have a director in charge." Will replied, causing Wes to look off toward the wing where Shelby was standing, finishing a call with Derek.

"Who said there isn't someone here to do just that?" Wes replied, much to Will's surprise. "I mean, do you really think Blaine would leave something this important to him up to chance?"

"What would you know about what Blaine wants?" One of the New Directions said, earning a chuckle from the Warblers. "I'm serious, not to mention, what you guys were singing sounds nothing how it's supposed to sound."

"Do you want to answer her question Mr. Schuester, or should I, at least pertaining to the first part?" Wes replied as he stood looking at them. "Regarding the latter, I'll refer that statement to the lady in charge."

"He knows, because he and Blaine have been friends since high school." Will told her.

"Still, doesn't mean he'd know for sure."

"I can happily vouch for Wes here, in that he knows exactly what Blaine wants, and expects regarding this number." Shelby said as she made her way onto the stage. "Long time no see Will."

"Shelby? What are you doing here?" Will said to her.

"Blaine asked me to oversee rehearsal to insure the two groups sound like a cohesive unit." Shelby told him. "With limited rehearsal time once all the parts are brought together, he didn't want to risk any issues." She then turned towards the Warblers. "Guys, you proved Wes wasn't exaggerating regarding how good you sound. So, if you wouldn't mind going to take a seat, I'd like to hear the New Directions on their own before combining the groups."

"Not a problem." Skylar replied, before motioning for the guys to make their way off the risers.

They were in the process of making their way off, as the New Directions set their belongings down, before taking their places. "Blaine does realize I'm more than capable of leading a joint rehearsal." Will said to Shelby and Wes as he made his way onto the stage.

"Never said he didn't, but you don't know the exact sound he's looking for." Shelby told him. "I do, as I sat down with him before he'd even sent the music off to everyone."

"According to one of the New Directions, their take doesn't sound the same as what the Warblers were doing when they walked in." Wes said to her, and immediately she raised an eyebrow. "Is this true Mr. Schuester?"

"Our take is slightly different, but I'm sure we can come up with a compromise regarding what we believe it should sound like." Will replied.

"No, there will be no compromise." Shelby stated. "Blaine was rather specific in his notes, what he expects, specifically in regard to tempo."

"Just listen to my kids, and then we can talk." Will said, prompting Wes to roll his eyes as he walked away from them, as he went to get the New Directions in position.

"He did not just say that." Wes muttered to Shelby as they headed into the audience.

"He did, which is precisely why Blaine wanted me here." Shelby said to him, hoping to reassure him. "He doesn't seem to grasp that it's not only the Warblers his idea is impeding, but the rest of you, and Blaine."

"There's no creative liberties in this, this is Blaine's take on the song, not his."

"I know, Wes, I know." Shelby said to him. "Trust me, when all is said and done, things will be as Blaine wants." Wes nodded, before looking at his phone as Chole had sent a text saying she was on her way back as she'd gone to get coffee.

With the arrangement out in front of her, Shelby was instantly shaking her head as the New Directions were covering the intro, which was solely the Warblers. Then, she began to hear one of them singing, which shouldn't have been happening as the initial lyrics were being sung by former Warblers. Easy as it would've been for her to stop them there, she decided to let them finish, instead making notes pertaining to their denoted parts. They were about halfway through, when Skylar tapped Wes on the shoulder, as the tempo they'd chosen was quicker than what Blaine had stated, to which Wes could only reply, that he knew.

Once they finished, Shelby looked over at Wes who was clearly unimpressed by what he'd heard, even if they sounded good. "So, what do you think?" Will asked her, as she continued jotting down notes. "Shelby."

"It was nice, if you're performing it elsewhere, but for this, not so much."

"What do you mean, they sounded great?"

"I never said that didn't sound good, but, that's not how it's supposed to sound Will." She replied as she rose from her seat. "That doesn't even come close to the tempo Blaine denoted in his notes, as he was specific where the metronome needed to be set."

"It felt a little slow, so…"

"You're not the only one's singing." Skylar chimed in. "Did you really expect us to simply go along with what you and your group felt was best?"

"Skylar, let Shelby handle this." Wes said to him, though he completely understood where his frustration was coming from.

"Wes is right, leave this to the adults." Will said, shocking not only Skylar, but Wes and Shelby as well.

"Respect is a two-way street." Wes was quick to remind Will. "He's rightfully frustrated, as that wasn't close to what Blaine expects." He was in the midst of his response, when Chloe came walking in and could sense the tension in the room. Shelby then looked at Wes, before placing a hand on his forearm, which caused him to take a deep breath.

"While it might feel a bit slow to you, you need to do it at the tempo Blaine specified." Shelby said as she made her way onto the stage, and then made her way towards the metronome. After she started it, she looked at Will. "That, is where the song needs to be and there is no negotiating." She then pointed towards her notes which Wes happily handed to her. "Now, what was with you guys covering the Warblers parts, as per the score, the opening features their harmonies."

"We didn't see the harm." One of the New Directions replied.

"It's not your part, so you worked on it was for naught." Shelby replied. "Not to mention, you were missing the bass, which sets the tone." She then looked at Will. "Who told them to learn the lyrics, as now that individual hasn't learnt their harmonies."

"We did it for rehearsal purposes." Will replied. "She knows her part Shelby. I'm sure the Warblers did the same."

"We did not." Skylar told him. "We focused on our harmonies knowing they are the basis of the number. But I'm not surprised you didn't grasp that, after all, acapella isn't your thing."

"Enough!" Shelby stated firmly, knowing the situation could easily escalate, as she did, Chloe joined Wes, handing him his coffee.

"Clearly this is going as Blaine expected." She said softly, to which he nodded as Skylar and Will essentially glared at one another.

"Will, I need you and the New Directions to do it again, this time per Blaine's instructions, which means his tempo, coming in when you're supposed to, and, no lyrics, focus on the harmonies. For while Skylar was a bit blunt, he was correct. The harmonies the Warblers and New Directions are providing, are what the others performing are counting on. With this being acapella, you are the musical accompaniment." Before they were even a third of the way through, Shelby was stopping them, as she didn't like what she was hearing, and it was evident Will didn't approve. "Warblers, will you please take the stage. New Directions, make your way to the top two risers as the Warblers are in front."

"Of course they are." One of the New Directions said causing Shelby to take a step forward.

"One more word out of you, and you will not be participating in this number at the benefit. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mr. Schue, she can't do that?"

"Shelby, isn't that a bit extreme?" Will replied.

"No, it's not extreme as we do not have the time for petty jealousy." Shelby said in response. "And for the record, I do have that sort of power, that goes for all of you." She continued, making sure to look at all of them, including the Warblers. "Not that I owe you any justification, but the Warblers are out in front as they will be on stage first. You won't coming onto the stage, till you join in."

"Excuse me?" Will asked. "How do you know this as Blaine said nothing about this to me?"

"Because he discussed this with me." Shelby replied, causing Chloe to stifle a giggle as she wasn't taking anything, from anyone. "Skylar, is everyone in the right place?"

"Yes." Skylar replied.

"Good." Shelby then looked back at Wes. "Would you mind turning on the camera so we have playback?"

"Not at all." Wes told her.

"Alright, now let's try and do this together." Shelby said to them. "And New Directions, take your lead from the Warblers. Because like it or not, they are on point regarding what Blaine requested." Much as had occurred at Dalton, Wes found himself singing softly to himself once the moment presented itself. A moment which had him slipping his arm around Chloe, embracing the moment. Yet the moment the New Directions came in, things came to a halt. "There is something to be said for subtly, which you weren't." She told them after stopping them and then looking at Will. "Also, what point of blending with the Warblers, don't you seem to grasp as you came in with the intent to overpower them."

"Pull back a little." Will said to them, earning him a glare from Shelby. "What?"

"You do realize there is going to be someone singing in this moment, right? If they come in that loud at the benefit, they will drown the person out."

"You mean Blaine." One of the New Directions stated, as Chloe pressed a kiss to Wes's cheeks, all too aware of who was going to be singing in that moment.

"No, I said, person, as all of you, aren't the only one taking part in this number."

"This is why we had someone singing the lyrics." Will said to her.

"What good would that have done given how loud they were when they just came in?"

"They simply need a reminder Shelby."

"A reminder they won't get when it's showtime. Did you even teach them how to properly build, because coming in that loud, there is nowhere else to go?" She then decided to have them all come in on the first note, to see if they could not only blend, but not overpower the Warblers. While this was happening, Wes's phone went off in his pocket.

 **Is it the disaster B predicted?**

 _Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?_

 **We are, but he's distracted and won't admit it. So?**

 _It must be bad if you're texting me._

 **Disaster, or no?**

 _Semi-disaster, but Shelby has it under control, promise._

 **He's not going to like that.**

 _Just tell him, he sent the right woman for the job at hand._

 **This is Blaine we're talking about.**

 _And I trust you to ease his concerns._

… _S.A-S is typing…_

 **Normally it wouldn't be, but you know what this means to him.**

 _I do, which is why I'm not giving you or him, false hope._

 _Go enjoy your vacation, we've got this._

 **Fine, but don't be afraid of speaking up, Shelby will listen to you.**

 _I know. Now go reassure your husband, I don't doubt your ability to do so._

 **Angel/Devil-horned emojis**

Once Wes chuckled, Chloe tilted her head ever so slightly. "Do I even want to know who that was or what garnered such a reaction?"

"Sebastian, as Blaine's worried about what's going on here."

"Clearly he knew deep down, he was taking a chance." Chloe told him.

"I know, but, it shouldn't be distracting him to the point Sebastian's texting me." Wes said before looking back at the stage, where Shelby was building the harmonies with the two groups. "Here I thought I was being pessimistic when I told the Warblers this could be a long day."

"No, you were being realistic based on what Blaine said to you." She then kissed him on the cheek once again. "I'm really looking forward to hearing this put together, especially based on what your Mom had to say yesterday."

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Of course not." Chloe told him. "She merely said you being at Dalton, brought back a lot of wonderful memories, and began talking about your Warbler days. I have a feeling, she's not going to be the only happy parent in that room."

"David said something similar before we came home. I just hope Sebastian is able to reassure Blaine that everything is alright."

"If anyone can, it's Sebastian."

"That's what I said, yet he texted me Chloe, so…"

"Probably because deep-down, he needed the reassurance too, so as not to give Blaine false hope."

"I hope so."

"If I've learnt anything since getting to know them, is that while Sebastian will do everything in his power to make Blaine happy, he's not going to lie to him to do so.""

"True, and he's been given plenty of opportunities to…"

Wes's train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt when Shelby stopped them once again and turned towards Wes and Chloe. "Wes, you know the lyrics, correct?"

"I do, why?"

"I would appreciate it if you would sing them, so they can learn the subtleties necessary for acapella." Once Shelby spoke, Wes saw the Warblers all shaking their heads, yet he hoped they knew the comment wasn't directed at them.

"Guess Nick saying everyone shouldn't come home, isn't such a crazy thought now." Wes said to Chloe after telling Shelby it wouldn't be a problem.

"I could've sung them." Will said to her as Wes made his way back onto the stage.

"I know you could've, but I asked Wes."

"Shelby."

"Will, if you'd followed Blaine's directions, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"What problem?"

"The New Directions have no concept of dynamics pertaining to this song!" Shelby declared. "Did you not hear that last passage? They completely overpowered the Warblers once again!"

"Maybe they should sing louder." One of the New Directions stated.

"Why, so when it comes time for Blaine to sing, has to basically scream?" Shelby replied. "There is no build with you guys. You know what, don't sing this time. I only want to hear the Warblers and Wes."

"What about the soprano parts?" One of the girls asked.

"I'll cover them.

"You?"

"Don't." Will stated before Shelby even had a chance to respond.

"Wes, will that be an issue for you?" Shelby asked as she finally picked up the tea Chloe had brought back for her.

"No."

"Good, then let's do this. Skylar, count it off."

Since Wes tended to practice when she wasn't home, Chloe couldn't help but smile as she listened to him sing, something he didn't do too often. There was something about listening to Wes with the Warblers proudly backing him, Chloe couldn't help but record a bit of it, then send it off to Sebastian for reassurance.

After watching the video, Sebastian made his way inside and slid up behind Blaine who was making them drinks. "What if I told you I have proof, that Shelby has everything under control?" Blaine glanced back at him before returning his focus to the drinks before him. "Do you doubt me Killer?"

"It's going to take more than words from Wes, to reassure me that I didn't make a big mistake."

"I have proof."

"What type of proof?"

"Video from Chloe, which she describes as a teaching moment." Sebastian whispered into his ear as he tightened his hold around his waist. "Shelby got Wes to sing, he's backed by the Warblers, and Schuester doesn't look happy." Slowly Blaine turned his head, allowing Sebastian to catch the smirk on his face. "Why B, you really do have a dark side." Sebastian teased, causing Blaine to chuckle. "And to think, there was a time you were wondering if I'd love you with your Dark Side."

"You're ridiculous."

"You asked the question back in the day." Sebastian reminded him before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You really don't mind, he's upset, do you?"

"If he's upset, Shelby put him in his place." Blaine said before attempting to turn in his arms. "Bas." At the sound of his name, Sebastian loosened his hold, ever so slightly. "If she's upset, my instructions clearly weren't followed."

"I know. I merely asked as this isn't a side of you that comes out too often, that's all." The next thing Sebastian felt was Blaine's lips against his. "Now, about that video."

"Still want to see it?"

"I do, as I want to put it in context." Blaine then kissed him once again. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Knowing what was bothering me, yet not dismissing how I felt, and reaching out to Wes."

"Given the previous news my Dad gave us, there is no reason for you to not be enjoying yourself to the fullest. So, if reaching out to Wes again gave you peace of mind, then that's what needed to be done. And, I know what this means to you, I get your concern as I don't want it screwed up either."

"I hate that I was right."

"You know Mr. Schuester's tendencies, it was understandable. But now…" Sebastian said as his hands slipped to Blaine's ass. "Your focus can go back where it belongs, to me."

"Is that so?" Sebastian nodded, before giving him a kiss. "Is that selfish?"

"Not in the slightest, as that's where I want my focus to be too."


	52. Chapter 52

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 52**

After ensuring the Warblers made it back to Dalton, Wes made his way back into the venue where Shelby and Chloe were straightening up. "Is it wrong to say I really need a drink right now." Wes said aloud causing the ladies to turn around.

"Not in the slightest, as we were just discussing going out to get something to eat and drink." Chloe replied. "Are the Warblers alright?"

"Besides frustrated, and exhausted, yes, according to Skylar." Wes told them as he joined them on the stage. "Not quite what we expected going in, huh?"

"Well Blaine said things probably wouldn't be easy, this was more than that." Shelby said to him. "First off, I don't get how or why Will thought he could simply do his own thing given the instructions Blaine sent along with the music. Secondly, I'm certain their goal was to overshadow the Warblers, which, they did, but not in the way they probably hoped."

"Speaking of, Skylar once again apologized for some of their conduct as they aren't typically like that."

"They were pushed, and I understood that." Shelby replied. "I simply wish Will would've stepped up more than he had, yet…"

"He believed he was going to be in charge, seeing you was a rude awakening." Wes reminded her. "Unfortunately, his behavior today, reinforced everything Blaine believed might happen."

"Which is why Sebastian got in touch with you." Chloe stated, earning a look from Shelby.

"What did Sebastian want to know, if you don't mind me asking?" Shelby asked as she took a seat on the risers.

"He wondered how things were going as Blaine was a bit distracted, which speaks volumes given where they are." Wes told her. "He wanted reassurance that everything was under control."

"What did you tell him?"

"That we had it under control."

"From what I know of the time I've spent around Sebastian, along with what Rachel and Thad have told me, I doubt that went over well."

"You're right, but I told him to trust us, that we'd handle whatever came up." Wes replied. "That he needed to reassure Blaine, and we'd take care of things here." Shelby laughed. "Little did I realize how much we'd have to do."

"You're not the only one, I told him we'd handle whatever came up." Wes replied. "That he needed to reassure Blaine, and we'd take care of things here." Shelby laughed. "Little did I realize how much we'd have to do."

"You're not the only one." Shelby told them. "It's evident the New Directions feel they are playing second fiddle to the Warblers."

"They do, because the Warblers submitted their set list first according to what Skylar told me. And the Warblers had at least one song on theirs, which the New Directions wanted to sing."

"That explains a lot, but based on what Rachel told me, it shouldn't have come as a surprise. I mean, would they have thrown a fit should one of the songs they wanted to sing was being done by Rachel or Jesse, or hell, Blaine?" When Wes tilted his head, Shelby sighed. "Good point. Now let's get out of here as we all deserve to unwind after the last few hours." A statement which Wes and Chloe whole-heartedly agreed with, so they quickly finished up and were soon on their way.

The next morning, Will decided to stop at the Lima Bean before heading into school hoping the jolt of caffeine would help him gain perspective on what happened the previous day. While Emma understood his frustration, she had to point out that Shelby had a right to be frustrated since he hadn't followed Blaine's instructions. Much as he knew they each had a point, the smugness of the Warblers didn't help the situation after being praised for their preparation. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he turned without seeing if anyone was nearby, leading him to bump into Burt. "Long night." Burt said noticing his cup denoted extra espresso.

"You could say that." Will replied. "How are you?"

"If you knew, I'd say that was a loaded question." Burt said while waiting for Carole's latte and his cup of tea. "But since you don't, I'm surviving."

"By chance, does it have to do with Kurt?" Burt nodded in response. "I'm sorry."

"You're one of the few, so thank you."

"Before you thank me, I should tell you, the New Directions are performing at Blaine's foundation's benefit." Will told him a bit reluctantly.

"I heard, and I'm not upset about it. It's a great opportunity for those kids."

"That's what I thought, but they didn't feel all that great after rehearsal with the Warblers yesterday." Will told him.

"Let me guess, the Warblers were their typical selves."

"Yes, but they also had to deal with being told basically everything they were doing was wrong."

"It wasn't the Warblers place to do that."

"It wasn't them, though they did have their comments, it was Shelby Corcoran." Will told him. "Seems Blaine felt it best there be a neutral party in charge. Though, it was pretty obvious she favored the Warblers."

"Since Rachel's marrying a former Warbler, not surprised." Burt replied. "You don't know what Thad might've told her, plus, don't the two of you have a bit of history."

"You mean when she tried to destroy the New Directions by forming that other group." Burt nodded. "Shelby wasn't the only one there either, Wes Montgomery was there too along with his fiancée. Anytime I questioned the direction Shelby was taking rehearsal, she'd bring him into it, stating she was merely following Blaine's direction, which Wes would confirm. How would he possibly know, it's not like he's taking part."

"Not to take sides, but, Wes is one of Blaine's best friends." Burt reminded him. "Heck, he was one of the only ones that stuck around after Blaine and Kurt got married."

"I still didn't like being thrown under the bus like that, especially in front of my kids."

"I don't blame you." As he spoke, Carole made her way inside. Once she and Will said hello, she placed her hand on Burt's forearm. "We should get going, as I've got an appointment to make, and Carole's got things to do today."

"I should be going as well, as I need to go over some notes from yesterday before my day begins."

"Good luck, and try not to take things personally."

"Thanks, and good luck to you too, it was nice seeing you."

Once Will was gone, Carole took her latte from Burt. "Should I bother asking what that was about?"

"Did you know Shelby was in town?"

"I did, as Hiram mentioned she stopped by on Monday to go over some wedding details with him and LeRoy." Carole replied. "Why do you ask?"

"That's not the only reason she's in the area, seems Blaine asked her to oversee the rehearsal between the New Directions and the Warblers." Burt told her as they headed back out to the parking lot.

"Doesn't surprise me."

"How so?" Burt asked her.

"Blaine's on vacation, so he asked someone to take his place since he couldn't personally oversee rehearsal."

"But Shelby?"

"Why not? It's someone he knows, plus she understands how show choir works, it's a logical choice." Carole replied, before shaking her head. "Let me guess, Blaine didn't tell Will ahead of time." Burt shook his head. "Did he really think Blaine would give him control?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Do you really need me to answer that considering how Will treated Blaine back when he attended McKinely?"

"He was treated no differently than anyone else."

"I beg to differ, it's actually something Kurt and I are in-agreement about, though the extent differs. Speaking of, how is he doing?"

"How do you think he's doing, he's upset that he's being kept there longer."

"It's for the best, and deep down, you know that to be true too." Carole told him before they got into the truck. "They're keeping him a bit longer to find the right combination of meds to control his outbursts."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Burt replied. "How is it you didn't seem all that shocked with his diagnosis?"

"Because it fit with his behavior." She said in response. "Think about it Burt, this didn't come out of thin air, nor did it only begin once Blaine started dating Sebastian. Kurt's needed to be the _focus_ , for quite a while. It's as I stated that day at the hospital, looking back, this behavior has only gotten worse and…"

"I did nothing to stop it."

"Burt, according to the doctor, nothing you did caused this. Yet, the fact he was never called out for his behavior, it continued to spiral till I got to this point." Carole told him. "And before you say others did, you know better than anyone, Kurt doesn't _listen_ to many people. Though, when regarding what went on, is going on with Blaine and Sebastian, you are in part to blame, as you rarely doubted his version of events, e…"

"Even when Blaine's account was completely different, I know." Burt replied before pulling out and heading towards the Berrys. "It's as I said Carole, no one wants to believe their child is capable of what Blaine was accusing Kurt of."

"Yet you believed Blaine was capable of what Kurt accused him of."

"Here I thought we were done with you pointing out how I messed up."

"I'm not pointing out your mistakes, just reminding you of the situation as you seemed to get pretty caught up in what Will told you." Carole said to him. "Will's issues with Blaine, aren't yours to solve, he brought those all on himself. And if you take Kurt out of the equation, I bet it won't be as easy to blame Blaine, he's simply doing what he feels is best."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, as I know how difficult this situation is. It's going to be up to us to support him, and keep him on track once he gets out."

"When he gets out, I'm going to need to make sure he behaves when working." Burt told her. "You've got to know Kurt's probation officer, the courts, and Blaine's lawyers are going to be keeping a close eye on him."

"You can't watch his every action Burt."

"I know, but…"

"No, while it makes sense for you to try and keep him away from programs featuring Blaine, it's up to Kurt to behave. Remember what Dr. Brady said, while we need to hold him accountable for his actions, in the end, Kurt's responsible, not us."

"I just don't want this getting any worse."

"I know that, but in the end, it's up to Kurt and how badly he wants his life back. Something which won't happen till he focuses on himself, not on everyone else, particularly Blaine." The two ended up talking the entire way to Berrys. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Alright as one can be meeting with the corrections department pertaining to Kurt's schedule once he's in their care." Burt told her. "And, while I don't understand how or why you're doing this, I know it's something you feel you need to do."

"I believe once everything isn't so fresh, and Kurt's in a better place, you'll understand. Remember, while you might not care for the fact Blaine's or Sebastian names are attached, the foundation does wonderful work."

"Maybe later, but right now, no." Once he spoke, Carole leaned over to give him a kiss. "I'll call you when we're on our way back home, it shouldn't be too late."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too." With that said, Carole exited the truck and made her way towards LeRoy and Hiram who were outside waiting for her. After Burt pulled out of the driveway, LeRoy tilted his head having noticed the frustrated look on Burt's face. "It's not because of this, it has to due with Kurt."

"I should've guessed." LeRoy replied. "How is that situation going?"

"As well as one can expect, but now we finally have an answer of sorts."

"So, his behavior wasn't merely to spite Blaine and Sebastian." Hiram said before they headed towards the car.

"No, though that doesn't mean he didn't take pleasure in causing problems for him." Carole told them. "He has a problem, one which their happiness, and success, seems to exacerbate the situation."

"Not a good combination." LeRoy said while opening the door for her.

"Not in the slightest, but at least now we know what we're dealing with, beyond simple jealousy."

"I'd say that might make the situation easier for Blaine and Sebastian to deal with, but I doubt it given what he's done to them." Hiram replied.

"Honestly, they have every right to be upset with him." Carole said. "I don't believe that simply because something is wrong with him, excuses his behavior, especially in this case." Tempting as it was to ask more, neither LeRoy or Hiram pushed the issue, feeling it was best to leave it at that. "Now, are Kate and Victoria aware I'm coming?"

"They are, and have no issue with it." LeRoy assured her. "They don't hold this situation against you. Heck, they don't blame Burt."

"Their issues with Burt, stem from how he handled things." Hiram added as LeRoy backed out of the driveway. "Not that we blame them."

"Nor do I."

By the time they arrived at the foundation office, the others had already gotten started preparing the elite guest gift bags. "Where do you need us?" LeRoy said upon entering the conference room, catching Kate's attention.

"You can grab a bag, and begin filling it. Each bag gets one of each of the items provided by the sponsors." Kate replied as she made her way towards them, before giving LeRoy and Hiram each a hug, then looking at Carole. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm happy to be here." Carole replied as the two shook hands, and LeRoy and Hiram began doing as was asked. "How many need to be filled?"

"A hundred." Kate said, before looking at her directly. "Are you sure you're alright being here, I mean…"

"Yes, as giving back helps."

"Alright, I just wanted to say I would've understood if you changed your mind." Kate told her as Wes and Chloe came walking in and headed straight towards her. "Here I thought you weren't coming in till later, as I heard you had a late night." Wes cocked his eyebrow slightly before glancing over at Chloe. "Guess it wasn't as bad as your Mom thought."

"Oh, it was bad, but after a good night's rest it's easy to look at what transpired." Wes replied. "So while it was frustrating to say the least, Shelby had everyone on the same page in the end."

"Now, we only hope they don't fall back to what they were previously taught." Chloe added, earning a look from Carole. "What can we do Kate?"

"You can go join Lea in the next room as she's double-checking all the photos Blaine signed, to ensure he didn't accidentally miss one." Kate said, earning a laugh from Wes. "What you don't want to go sit with your Mom?"

"It wasn't that, but knowing my Mom, she's probably critiquing Blaine's autograph signature."

"She did comment on that, as it doesn't quite resemble his signature on other documents." Kate told him. "And she did find one slip up on his behalf, thankfully he signed a few extras, otherwise he'll be doing more when he gets to town."

"What did he do?" Chloe asked, before glancing at Carole, as Wes had told her who she was when they entered. And there was something about the look, which had Carole excuse herself to join the others filling the gift bags. "Did I do that?"

"I think she's just a bit self-conscious right now." Kate assured her. "While the two of you don't know each other, she knows Wes."

"I behaved, though, I do have to wonder what she's doing here." Wes said in response.

"Carole doesn't condone what's happened between the three of them, she's actually pretty mortified about it." Kate replied. "I even checked if she was alright being here, and she said it helps make her feel better, which I can understand. Now, for Blaine's mistake, he signed one of the photos with his full name, not stage name." Wes and Chloe smiled.

"If one of his fans got that picture, they'd love it." Wes told her, before taking his phone from his pocket. "Sam just got off shift and is wondering if you need any more help."

"If he's up for it, come on over, but should he need sleep, that should be his priority."

"Got it."

As Wes replied, Victoria came walking over, tablet in hand, and a smile on her face. "Let me guess, our boys sent a picture." Kate said, to which she nodded and handed over the tablet. "They look ridiculously happy." She replied before showing the picture to Chloe who agreed. "Was it only a picture or were they asking questions?"

"Per Sebastian, they are trusting us to handle everything here, while Shelby handles the musical issues." Victoria replied. "No more fretting over things they can't possibly fix given where they are."

"Good, as that's how it should be, especially since things get a bit crazy for them upon their return."

"I, might've said something similar to him in our last exchange. But you know them, much as they put their trust in others, they can't easily dismiss their concerns."

"They wouldn't be them if they did." Wes said, and the Moms agreed. "Now, should we start filling bags?"

"Actually, how about you and Chloe start bringing the filled ones into the adjoining room, then double-check them. Last thing we want is to be done, only to find out a bag is missing something." Kate said to them. "Plus, this will make sure Wes doesn't cross paths with Carole more than necessary."

"While I appreciate that, what about Sam?" Wes said.

"There are no issues between them, at least as far as Sam is concerned."

"I simply wanted to make sure."

"And, you wouldn't be you if you didn't." Kate replied before the two headed off to do as asked. "Did Sebastian say anything to you about what he and Blaine think about the news Xavier shared?"

"Not a word." Victoria said. "I take it, Blaine didn't either." She shook her head, before the two headed towards Kate's office which was beside the conference room. "I can't imagine their reactions being all that different from ours." She said once they were in the office away from the others. "Relieved as we are that the doctors have answers for some of his behavior, it doesn't change what's happened."

"Precisely." Kate replied before looking through her messages that were on her desk. "This is one time where the saying one may forgive, but not forget, doesn't apply. I don't think there is anything the doctors could say, which could excuse what he's done not only to Blaine, but Sebastian and the others."

"Xavier said something similar after he got home that night. While that might sound cold, neither of us feel bad about it."

"The two of you are no different than Patrick and myself." Kate then pulled the picture Sebastian had sent Victoria, up on her own computer. "Those two smiling faces, is all I care about anymore. And as long as they're happy, truly happy, so am I."

"I feel the same way."

After Victoria replied, there was a knock on the door and after being told to enter, their assistant appeared. "Vincent Jennings is here and would like to speak with you, both of you. Should I send him in?"

"Please do." Kate replied before looking at Victoria. "Do you know what this could be about?"

"No, but we're soon going to find out."


	53. Chapter 53

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 53**

When Vincent made his way into the office, he instantly noticed the seemingly concerned expressions on each of them. "Guess I should've called ahead." Vincent joked before saying hello to them, which seemingly relaxed them a bit. "I take it, neither Blaine or Sebastian spoke with either of you before they left for vacation."

"Nothing outside of our usual conversation when they go away." Kate said as they all took a seat. "Which is more about them appeasing us, letting us know they arrived at their destination safely. Why, is there something we should know?"

"Out of curiosity, who did Blaine get his negotiating skills from, the same could go for Sebastian?"

"Sebastian honed his skills on Vincent and I." Victoria replied. "He learnt early he needed to have a good argument for certain things he wanted."

"The same could be said for Blaine." Kate replied. "He learnt quickly how negotiate, partly in due to the fact Cooper was so much older and was able to do things he wasn't. That lead to some interesting conversations, especially the older he got. Why?"

"Well, Blaine's record label was interested in him doing something, yet he wasn't a fan of the initial terms. I came back a little later with a counter-offer, one that impressed him, yet not to the point he didn't have doubts."

"Considering he's pretty game for anything, at least musically, it must've been a rather large request." Kate said. "So, what was it?"

"They want to release _You and Me_ as a single."

"Blaine wrote that for Sebastian for their first anniversary." Victoria quickly replied.

"I know, yet after they performed it at the premiere after-party and it went viral, it was natural they'd want an official release of it." Once he was done, he saw the two exchange a look. "Before you say anything else, I warned them in advance about what the song means to them, and I did say them, not only Blaine."

"If you're wanting us to talk to them, you wasted your trip." Kate told him. "While I understand where they are coming from, I'd never…"

"Relax, I'm not asking you to do anything." Vincent assured them. "I came to tell you, my counter offer stated the proceeds go to charity, and well, before they left for vacation Blaine and Sebastian went into the studio, and recorded it."

"Sebastian?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, and while I haven't heard the final mix, as Blaine wanted final say which means it won't be finished till they return, I will tell you they sound incredible."

"While I, we're shocked, I don't understand why you're here telling us." Kate said to him.

"It's because the official release will be the night of the benefit." Vincent said as they looked on in shock. "And as I said, all proceeds of the single are going to the Breaking Through foundation." Kate looked at Victoria, before looking at Vincent again as he handed her a folder. "If Blaine's other singles are anything to go by, that's approximately how much money will be coming your way." Being an accountant, Kate had to take a double take the numbers before her.

"This can't be right, it's one song."

"Yes, but those numbers are based on all the singles Blaine's released." Vincent told her. "If you look at the next page, it has them listed, and has the breakdown." While he spoke, Kate handed the folder over to Victoria who had a similar reaction. "If you notice, each of his singles sold approximately the same, which means…"

"You have a strong basis from which you pulled this estimate." Kate said as she sat back. "Why was his label so willing to donate the proceeds?"

"First off, they wanted the song released because of the feedback the video brought in." Vincent replied. "Yet, after expression their hesitation because of what it means to them, they were willing to listen to my proposition. Given Blaine's success, along with their belief in not only him, but the foundation, it was a no-brainer."

"Still, that's giving up a lot of money."

"Yes, but the press they'll get out of it, will more than make up for it." Victoria quickly chimed in, earning her a smile from Vincent. "Let me guess, you pointed that out?"

"I might've talked with Jennifer about what the good press would be worth. And while it certainly made the decision easier, in the end, they are doing it because it's right."

"What if they didn't change their mind?" Kate asked.

"It would've been accepted, as you notice, the song he wrote for Sebastian, for their wedding, has never been released. While there was great demand for it, they respect Blaine's desire for privacy." Vincent said in response. "It should be noted, Blaine had it put in writing, he'll never record the song solo, as that is truly Sebastian's version, which Sebastian was pleased with."

"That's a very Blaine thing to do." Kate replied with a smile. "I, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, but, I was wondering if it was possible to make an announcement at the benefit."

"Absolutely, when would you like to do it?" Kate then handed him the schedule for the night.

"How about…" Vincent didn't get to finish as their assistant knocked, before appearing in the doorway.

"Something we can do for you?"

"There's a Shelby Corcoran here, and she said it's imperative she speaks with you." Kate and Victoria exchanged a look, before asking Vincent if it was alright, which he had no issue with. Once that was taken care of, she was told to send her in.

Upon walking into the office, Shelby smiled upon seeing Vincent sitting with them. "I truly am sorry to intrude, yet, we need to talk."

"Let me guess, this pertains to rehearsal yesterday." Kate said, to which she confirmed, as she took a seat beside Victoria. "According to Lea Montgomery, Wes was a bit frustrated when he and Chloe got home last night."

"For good reason, and that was even after the three of us went out to dinner and had drinks." Shelby replied. "I know you told me, I had the authority to do what was necessary, but, how far does it go, without disturbing Blaine?"

"Mind me asking what happened?" Vincent asked.

"Not at all." Shelby told him. "I'm presuming Blaine filled you in on all the details regarding having the Warblers and New Directions joining him." Vincent nodded. "Well, while the Warblers prepared according to Blaine's instructions, the New Directions took a bit of creative license with it. Which meant the two groups were not on the same page and…"

"Meant more work for you." Victoria said.

"Yes, and trying to get them to follow Blaine's instruction proved a bit of a battle. It got so bad, I asked Wes to sing the lyrics, something the New Directions had been doing, and have the Warblers back him up."

"A bit of déjà vu for Wes." Kate replied.

"Precisely, and it didn't go well. Will doesn't understand how Wes knows exactly what Blaine wants, yet, I couldn't tell him."

"Wise, as that's something Blaine wants kept private." Vincent said. "Now, did I hear correctly that the New Directions learnt the lyrics?"

"Yes, as they were having issues harmonizing without them. According to Will, he copied them from his score."

"Blaine's not going to like that."

"Wes said the same thing." Shelby replied. "While we seemed to be on the right track by the time rehearsal ended, the fact they learned it incorrectly to start, concerns me."

"Afraid they won't be able to forget it, hence messing up the arrangement." Vincent added, and Shelby said yes. "Are you going to be rehearsing with them again?"

"I'm going to McKinley today, as the Warblers are unable to do a joint rehearsal today due to a previous engagement."

"What are you thinking, that you asked how much control you have?" Kate chimed in.

"To tell Will, that unless he and his kids follow Blaine's instructions, they'll be excluded, as we can't risk them messing up."

"Vincent, what do you think?"

"The fact Blaine's instructions weren't followed, I don't see it as a stretch." Vincent replied. "When it comes to his music, very few people can tweak Blaine's arrangements, and they still have to run it by him first. Let's also not forget, there are more parties involved than the New Directions and the Warblers."

"I pointed that out, and he said Blaine could easily adjust."

"Wait, he expected Blaine, and the Warblers, to learn _Blaine's_ arrangement, his way?" Shelby nodded. "That's beyond arrogant."

"Agreed, but, that's Will to an extent. Once he sets his mind to something, it's difficult to change it."

"I have to ask, if the New Directions are taking part, doesn't that mean there are soprano and alto parts?" Victoria inquired.

"There are, but honestly, it's not anything a certain group of ladies couldn't learn."

"Do it, as I can't imagine Blaine being happy to hear Mr. Schuester changed his arrangement." Kate told her. "Particularly since joint rehearsal time will be limited. He's got enough on his plate, we don't need to add anything else."

"Are you sure?" Kate then looked at Vincent who reassured her.

"Positive, if he has an issue with it, he can contact me."

"Alright, I merely wanted to make sure I wasn't overreaching." Shelby said to her.

"Understandable, hopefully it doesn't come to that though."

"I hope it doesn't either."

Once the four of them exited the office, they found Sam speaking with Wes, and it was rather obvious they were waiting for them. "Shelby, I didn't know you were going to be here today." Wes said to her. "You didn't mention it yesterday."

"I hadn't initially planned on it, yet once I got back to my hotel last night, I kept thinking about what we talked about." Shelby told him.

"I heard Mr. Schue decided to disregard Blaine's notes." Sam said to her. "Not surprised. And while Wes said you guys didn't intend on telling Blaine, I would. The last thing you want is him finding out after the fact."

"Much as I believed our decision was the right one, Sam brought up some really solid points." Wes added. "Kate, what do you think?"

"When it comes to how he ticks musically, the rest of you have a better idea than I do. So…" She then glanced over at Victoria. "What do you think?"

"Honestly, I'm not the one to make the call, it's…"

"Sebastian." Wes, Sam, Vincent, and Shelby all said at once.

"Yes, because if anyone would know how Blaine would react, it's my son."

"That just leaves, who calls him." Shelby replied, and Wes quickly spoke up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, as he's going to have plenty of questions." He told her. "It's only right since he called me during practice, that I fill him in. It's simply a matter of finding the right moment to do so, as I really don't want to disrupt their vacation."

"Better now, then once they return." Victoria told him. "I know my son, if you're going to break bad news to him, do it when he's relaxed."

"And the fact they're about two thousand miles away, will help." Vincent added, earning a laugh. "It's true."

"I really can't argue that point." Victoria replied before pulling up Sebastian's email from earlier. "They have plans for this morning, so try this afternoon, and don't hesitate to leave a message."

"He checks them?" Vincent asked.

"With everything that's going on, he and Blaine check their messages twice a day." Kate said in response. "Once in the morning, and again sometime in the evening."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Wes said in response.

"Because you know them." Sam chimed in, making Wes laugh. "Hey, you know I'm right. With so much going on, there is no way they wouldn't keep tabs on what's happening at home."

"Good point. Now here's hoping Sebastian takes what I have to say well." Something which everyone standing there agreed with, knowing if he didn't, things could get interesting, real quick.

Meanwhile in St. Croix, Blaine and Sebastian were enjoying their morning, as they'd gone out on a catamaran to do some snorkeling. The fact they were going about their vacation as intended, didn't mean they weren't wondering what was going on back at home. Instead of heading back once they were done, the two decided to sail for a bit, enjoy the day. "Are you sure you're okay with me relaxing while you sail?" Blaine asked as he looked back over his shoulder at Sebastian.

"Positive, though tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to sail, as it's easier than you might think."

"Only because you've been doing it longer."

"Actually, I'm being serious B." Sebastian replied, while moving his focus between Blaine and what was before them, which at that moment, was nothing. "I never took you for having a defeatist attitude, what will that teach our kids someday."

"That's playing dirty."

"Did you forget who you were speaking to, yet it got my point across. You can't in good faith tell me you wouldn't have played the same card with me."

"Touché." Blaine said in response. "Speaking of, did you get a chance to look at the paperwork I picked up?"

"I skimmed it over, as I was a bit pre-occupied prior to us leaving. Safe to say, it's a good thing we're starting our research now."

"I thought the same thing. It helped me put into perspective a possible timeline to play, yet…I don't like the idea of leaving you to deal with a majority of things."

"While I appreciate that, if we want to ensure you're home in the beginning, and not having to leave too soon afterwards, we don't have much of a choice." Sebastian told him. "You're technically only going to be on tour for a few months, give or take a month or break. Once it's over, you're essentially home for two years if we go by what's happening now. I know you don't want to miss out, but wouldn't you rather be here when he or she arrive?"

"Logically I know that, but, I want to be able to attend appointments, crazy as that may sound."

"It's not crazy, and should that be something you want, it's a topic we bring up when interviewing possible surrogates. I mean, we have technology at our disposal Killer, you could be there, just not in person."

"You've really thought about this."

"Of course I have, as I don't take this decision lightly." Sebastian told him. "Plus, you've got to know our parents are going to address all these topics."

"True. Thank you."

"For?"

"Distracting me, as you know it's difficult for me not to wonder about rehearsal."

"You trust Wes, right?"

"You did not just ask me that."

"I did, because it proved how ridiculous worrying is." Sebastian said in response. "From everything I know, and things I've heard, he's not going to let you down. That's not even taking Shelby into account, she's not going to let Schuester play games. Not only because she knows how important this is to you, but she'd have to deal with Rachel's wrath, don't want to unleash her wicked side." Blaine managed to hold it together, until Sebastian winked at the end. "I love seeing you like this, happy and carefree."

"It's easy to be this way when I have a wonderful husband who helps me keep perspective." Blaine told him. "I asked Shelby and Wes for a reason, I need to trust they'll handle anything that comes up."

"Exactly."

If only Sebastian could've taken his own words to heart, as he got a sinking feeling in his gut when his phone rang and he saw Wes's name hours later. Luckily when the call came in, Blaine happened to be taking a nap while he was appreciating being able to read for pleasure now that classes were over. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Was the first question Wes had asked after Sebastian had said hello to him.

"If you were, do you think I'd have answered." Sebastian replied while setting his book aside, and then looking to make sure Blaine was still napping, along with shaded. "Clearly there is something you need to talk to me about, otherwise you wouldn't be calling."

"Correct." Wes said, before sighing softly and glancing over at Chloe who was driving, following Sam to Lima as he wanted to be around when Shelby and Will spoke. "Is Blaine around?"

"He's next to me, but taking a nap, why?"

"You should probably distance yourself from him, at least to start." Wes told him, so Sebastian slowly got up from his chaise and headed towards the other end of the pool. "I need you to hear me out, before you react, alright?"

"Wes, I don't like where this is going."

"Well, you're not going to like what I have to tell you." After Sebastian sighed, Wes cut to the chase knowing that waiting would only make matters worse. Sebastian kept true to his word, and didn't say anything until Wes finished, yet from the sounds he was making, Wes knew he was pissed.

"Anything else?" Sebastian asked as he raked his fingers through his hair, while looking at Blaine who looked so peaceful. Upon Wes saying no, Sebastian took a deep breath. "Tell Sam he was right, but I'll tell B as I'm going to need to choose the right moment. Secondly, who the fuck does that son-of-a-bitch think he is! B's got multiple Grammys not to mention a plethora of other accolades, all he's got is a fucking Nationals trophy, which B was a part of! You tell him he either gets with the program or he and his fucking precious New Directions aren't going to be a part of it!"

"Sebastian."

"I'm not done yet." Sebastian replied, glancing over at Blaine once again to ensure he hadn't woken him. "B included them, not because of some twisted loyalty to them, he did it because the group brought people he cares about into his life. And if Sam, Rachel, Tina, or Santana heard about the crap Schuester tried to pull they'd go off on his ass. Hell, I'm sure the others would be just as pissed, or close to it."

"Sam knows, he knows everything." Wes replied, as he felt Sebastian needed to know, as did Blaine.

"Then keep an eye on him, last thing we need is Sam getting arrested. But should it get to that point, you do have my Dad's number, right?" Wes told him he did. "Good."

"Sebastian."

"Yes."

"Kate essentially told Shelby the same thing to tell him, either he follows Blaine's direction, or they're out of the number."

"She knows her son well." Sebastian replied. "Seriously though, what the fuck was he thinking as B busted his perfect ass on that arrangement?"

"I wish I knew, because it caused Shelby more headaches than necessary." Wes said in response. "Also, Schuester has no idea the rest of us are joining Blaine."

"Good, and keep it that way. He can find out at run-thru." Sebastian then took another cleansing breathe. "Remind Shelby not to mention this to Rachel."

"I will, though I'm pretty sure she already knows that."

"I know, but better safe than sorry right now as Rachel getting upset, would only piss B off more."

"Which is the last thing any of us want."

"Precisely, and if you saw him right now Wes, it would only strengthen that resolve."

"I don't doubt that, as you sounded pretty relaxed, even for someone who presumed the worst from my call."

"It's because I am, imagine my reaction if I wasn't?"

"Not something I really want to think about." After he spoke, he heard Sebastian laugh. "No offense."

"None taken, as I'm aware of my demeanor when I'm upset, and it's only escalated if the situation pertains to B."

"Something I'm all too aware of." Wes told him. "Now, go back to enjoying your vacation. And Sebastian, we'll take care of it, I promise."

"I don't doubt that, and neither does B." Sebastian replied. "We'll talk again once we get home as I want to know what happens. Till then."

"Till then Sebastian."

Once the call ended, Sebastian raked his fingers through his hair once again, before looking over at Blaine, and then out onto the ocean. Reminding himself to take his own advice, and trust Wes and Shelby, all while knowing he had to confirm to Blaine, his worst fears about the number, had come true.


	54. Chapter 54

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 54**

Prior to pulling into the parking lot at McKinley, Chloe glanced over at Wes who'd been rather quiet since getting off the phone with Sebastian. "How concerned should I be about you, and Sam after we get inside?" She asked while watching Sam's truck to ensure she went into the correct entrance, yet Wes. "Wes." He shook his head before turning to look at her.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, do I need to repeat myself?"

"No." He said as they pulled in, and she continued to follow Sam. "I should be alright, as for Sam, I think a lot of it will depend on how Will reacts to Shelby. The fact he was able to maintain control at the foundation office, is a miracle given the look on his face."

"I think that stemmed from having so many volunteers there." Chloe replied. "If it was only Kate, Victoria, and say, your Mom, he might not have kept his composure, for the most part. Speaking of, how'd Sebastian take the news?" The fact he laughed in response, Chloe shook her head as she pulled into the spot beside Sam. "That good, huh?"

"Put it this way, Will's damn lucky the two of them are in the Caribbean, as I'm pretty sure Blaine's reaction will be none too different." Wes said before looking at the school. "Ready?"

"Ready as one can be." Chloe replied before turning off the car, and the two making their way out to join Sam who was waiting.

"Were you able to get ahold of Sebastian?" Sam asked, once they were standing before him.

"I did, and he said he will tell Blaine, just needs to find the right moment."

"There is no right moment to tell Blaine what Mr. Schue did." Sam stated before the three of them began to walk, as Shelby was already making her way inside. "But if anyone can find the best moment to break this kind of news, it's Sebastian."

"Agreed." Wes told him. "And since Blaine was taking a nap when I called, it gives Sebastian time to compose himself."

"Was his reaction what we expected?"

"Not quite, but he admitted it was because he's completely relaxed, otherwise it would've been worse. Yet that's still saying a lot, as I can't recall ever hearing Sebastian curse that much." His response earned him quite the look, not only from Sam, but Chloe as well. "Keep in mind, I wasn't around when he heard everything that went down between Blaine and…"

"Don't say his name, please, as right now I don't need my feelings regarding him brought to the surface. It's easier to focus on one thing at a time." Sam frustratingly replied. "Why does it seem like nothing goes as planned for Blaine?"

"His wedding to Sebastian did." Chloe quickly chimed in, causing Wes to squeeze her hand.

"You're right." Sam said, as a smile crept to his face, putting one on Chloe's. "More probably has, it's just…"

"Anything that seems to have a connect to, you know, and McKinley, doesn't." Wes chimed in.

"Exactly!" Sam enthusiastically replied as they made their way inside. "Seriously, was it that hard to follow Blaine's instructions?"

"Clearly it was, since we had this problem." Wes reminded him. "Sebastian said something similar, and went to list a few of Blaine's accomplishments. He's got a point as people tend to not separate his awards, as he's won not only for vocals, but for songwriting, and producing. He does it all, extremely well." Statements which Sam fully agreed with. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Didn't I already answer this?" Sam replied.

"Yes, but your demeanor has changed since we made our way inside." Wes told him, causing Sam to tilt his head as he looked at him. "I'm serious."

"Honestly, I don't know." Sam admitted while raking his fingers through his hair. "I vented to Courtney on the way over, but, I still can't believe he did this."

"Are you really?" Wes asked. "I mean, think about it Sam, Blaine suspected something like this could happen. And, you've actually been around him more than Blaine has since he graduated."

"No one wants to see the worst in someone." Chloe said, as it was obvious Sam seemed conflicted. "I'm not too different, particularly regarding people I know. Just know Sam, I was there, and it was awkward, as Will kept attempting to contradict Shelby, who actually met with Blaine before all this. There's no middle ground, it's Blaine's way, or not at all, harsh as that may seem."

"You're right, it does sound harsh, but doesn't make it less true." Sam replied, before taking a deep breath. "The choir room is down that hall. Time to find out of how he's taking what Shelby has to say."

They weren't even halfway down the hall when they heard raised voices coming out of the choir room. "Please Shelby, tell me how I've disregarded what Blaine asked of me, my kids!"

"You didn't follow his direction, is that plain enough for you!" Shelby replied. "Blaine made it clear, what it needed to sound like, yet you decided to do your own thing."

"If Blaine could hear what I did, I bet he'd reconsider his idea!" Shelby couldn't help but laugh as she turned to walk the choir room. "You know I'm right."

"No, you're delusional!" Shelby told him. "This is Blaine's arrangement, meaning he put it together this way for a specific reason. Who the hell do you think you are to say you know better! So, you either rehearse with the New Directions, according to Blaine's directions, what we did yesterday or…"

"Or what?" Will replied.

"The New Directions will be cut from the number."

"You can't do that!"

"Actually, I can." Shelby replied. "Katherine Anderson gave me the authority to do what I deem is necessary. Think about it Will, the group rehearsal isn't until the night before. You can't expect everyone to up and change on short notice, it's not fair."

"What happened to it being about Blaine's vision?" Will sarcastically replied.

"She was being nice." Sam stated as the three of them entered the choir room. "If everyone else followed Blaine's directions, what makes you special?"

"Sam, it's not like that. I…"

"Actually, it is." Sam told him. "With numerous people involved, you risked ruining something that means a lot to Blaine, for what, your own ego? To show you're as talented as him? What is it?"

"Sam, I only started to change things when my kids started to have issues." Will replied. "They're not used to doing harmonies the way the Warblers are." The scoff heard from Wes, brought everyone's attention to him. "You have an issue with that Wes?"

"Damn right I do." Wes told him. "You don't change things to make it easier for them, you teach them! That is your job, isn't it?" Chloe's eyes widened as this wasn't a side of him, she saw often. "By changing things, making it easier for them, you actually made it harder for them."

"How?"

"They need to learn it again, the correct way." Shelby chimed in. "You know better than anyone Will, once you learn something one way, it's not easy to forget it. Which is why, if they can't learn the correct way by next week, they're not performing with the whole group."

"Blaine wouldn't do that." This time around, Sam laughed, earning him quite the look from Will. "Sam, he wouldn't do something so cruel, he's not that type of person."

"But he is, especially professionally." Sam said in response. "When it comes to performing, Blaine has little tolerance for people not following direction."

"These are kids though."

"And you are their director, meaning they'll be paying for you indiscretion." Wes told him. "Before you say Blaine wouldn't do something of that nature, Sebastian confirmed Kate's take on the situation. If the New Directions don't follow directions, they're not performing."

"Sebastian only…"

"Whoa, stop right there!" Sam stated. "If anyone, and I mean anyone can speak for Blaine, it's Sebastian, whether you like it or not!"

"Blaine…"

"What part of this don't you get?" Sam exclaimed, unaware the New Directions were approaching the choir room and could hear the raised voices coming from it. "Blaine didn't trust you to follow directions, it's why he sent Shelby and Wes!" That outburst lead Will to look at Shelby and Wes, who each nodded, before looking at one another. "And you proved he was right not to trust you."

"Sam…"

"Stop trying to portray this differently to him." Shelby stated. "Or telling him it's not something Blaine would do. You are the one person in this room that has no clue what Blaine would do or what he wants. After putting his arrangement together, Blaine sat down with me, explained his vision, in detail. Then asked me, to ensure that vision was brought to fruition, since he's currently on a much deserved vacation with his husband."

"He then asked me, if I'd be willing to accompany the Warblers since I'd be in town, ensure you didn't, push them to the background." Wes added. "Something you attempted to do, right in front of me. Let's not forget, you gave Skylar a hard time, simply because the Warblers submitted their set list to Kate and Victoria, first, meaning you had to choose other songs. If one didn't know better, they'd think you were trying to strong arm him into changing their set list so you could have your first choice."

"Wes, it wasn't like that." Will told him. "I just didn't understand how they got their list in so quickly, as it took us over a week to decided what we wanted to do."

"Nice to know some things haven't changed." Sam said to him. "I mean, we often left song selection to the last minute, something Blaine never understood as it took away rehearsal time. Looking back, I don't understand how we won as often as we did, particularly against the Warblers who were clearly more prepared." He then looked at Wes. "How long after Blaine sent the invite, did the Warblers submit their set list?"

"I believe Skylar said it took them a couple of days to narrow it down." He replied. "They focused on their strengths, along with honoring Blaine. That helped narrow the list from the beginning."

"How many songs by Blaine are they doing?" One of the New Directions asked as the group entered the room.

"I'm not privy to that information, and if I was, I wouldn't share it." Wes told them, before looking at Will. "Since it seems rehearsal is about to begin, I recommend you heed our advice. Because it'll only take a word from Shelby, for me to make a certain call, and you can hear what we told you, from the source himself."

"Why are you guys giving Mr. Schue a hard time?" One of the girls asked.

"We're not giving him a hard time, we're simply reminding him what's at stake." Shelby replied. "Which is why, I'm going to take part in your rehearsal today. You have a lot of work to do in order to be ready for the benefit."

"I thought you were going to talk to Blaine when he got back?" Another chimed in, bringing all attention to Will.

"Excuse me?" Sam said. "What was he intending to talk to Blaine about?"

"Going with his arrangement since it's what we know."

"That's not going to happen." Shelby replied. "You're going to learn the arrangement according to the directions, or, you're not going to be performing with the others." When it looked as though numerous members of the New Directions were about to speak, Sam did first.

"It's not an idle threat guys, it's the truth." Sam told them. "If you want to perform along with Blaine, listen to Shelby, as she's spoken with Blaine and knows what he wants."

"Let me guess, the Warblers didn't get this speech."

"No reason for them to, as they followed direction." Wes replied. "It's time you guys focused on yourselves, and not on what the Warblers do."

"I think it's best if you guys leave, that is, everyone but Shelby." Will said to them. "I'll take your words into consideration."

"Do more than consider them." Wes stated as the New Direction went to set their things down. "Otherwise you, and only you will be to blame for them being cut from the number. And if you don't think Blaine would do it, think again." He then turned his attention towards Shelby. "Are you going to be alright if we go?"

"Yes." Shelby replied. "I'll give you a call afterwards."

"Please do, as I know a certain duo who would love an update." He then looked at Sam. "Want to go join us for something to eat?"

"Sounds good, as I've got some questions that I think you'll be able to answer."

Once the three of them left, Shelby pulled her copy of the arrangement out of her bag as Will looked at her. "I simply brought mine along for reference." She told him as he took a step closer. "What now?"

"Blaine would never cut them from the number."

"He would, which reinforces the fact, you don't know him." Shelby replied. "He's not going to risk embarrassment up on that stage."

"Who's embarrassment?"

"You did not just ask me that." She responded before glancing over at the New Directions. "Why did you even agree to take part in this, seriously, as it's becoming more obvious you have issues with Blaine?"

"Per Emma's advice, I let my kids decide." Will told her. "And from the moment I told them about it, there was no way they were going to say no to getting a chance to perform with Blaine. While I have issues with how Blaine's handle his issues with Kurt, the kids look up to him."

"First off, I'm glad you let them decide, as performing with a Grammy winner, is quite the honor." Shelbk up to him."

"First off, I'm glad you let them decide, as performing with a Grammy winner, is quite the honor." Shelby said as she closed the distance between them even more. "Regrading Kurt, if you knew the whole story regarding what Blaine's had to deal with, you wouldn't feel that way."

"According to you."

"If you knew the entire story, and still took Kurt's side, it says more about you, than it ever will about Blaine." She then glanced at the New Directions who were aware of the tension in the room. "Time for you to get your kids up to speed, because your so called good intentions, hurt them, more than it ever helped them." Will then glanced at the New Directions, before reaching for his score. "I take that to mean you're going to follow Blaine's direction."

"I don't have much of a choice now, do I?"

"Well, I could call Wes, and have him attempt to get in contact with Blaine, interrupt his vacation, telling him he was right about you. And then, you can hear directly from him what he thinks of your so-called changes to his arrangement." In response, Will simply looked at her in frustration before going to get the metronome. "Now that's more like it."

While all this was occurring in Lima, Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that something had changed in Sebastian since he took his nap. No matter how many times Sebastian deflected, Blaine knew the look all too well, which only caused him to push harder. "You know, you don't make it easy on a person who's trying to find the right moment to tell you something." Sebastian said in exasperation as he looked up at Blaine who'd pinned him onto the chaise beneath him.

"Weren't you the one who's told me, there's never a right moment to give less than stellar news?" Blaine replied, his wet curls hanging forward, as they'd recently gotten out of the pool. "So, just tell me what's bothering you, as something clearly is."

"How about I tell you, after we do something a bit more enjoyable given our current placement?" The less than innocent waggle of his eye brows, simply caused Blaine to shake his head. "It's not important Killer, they…never mind."

"They who?"

"You're not playing fair, you're distracting me."

"No different than when you want to get something out of me." Blaine told him. "Which they, are you referring to?"

"Shelby and Wes." Instantly a frustrated sigh escaped him, as he sat back onto Sebastian's thighs, freeing his arms. "They have everything under control, now."

"What the hell did Mr. Schue do?" Blaine said, as he raked his fingers through his hair, pulling it back. "Bas, just tell me." When Sebastian reached out and took ahold of his hands once he brought them to his thighs, Blaine sighed again.

"He tweaked your arrangement."

"Excuse me? He tweaked my arrangement, who the hell does he think he is?" Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, as his response wasn't all that different from his own. "This isn't funny Bas, he…"

"Relax, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because I had a similar response. Though, my language was a bit more colorful." Sebastian said, his voice surprisingly calm now that Blaine knew. "It caused a lot of issues, and while Shelby got things under control, it concerned her to the point she went to your Mom."

"About?"

"How much say she really had in things. After telling Kate what happened, she might've told Shelby she had free reign to do what was needed, including cutting the New Directions from the number."

"It had to be pretty bad for my Mom to say something like that."

"I actually echoed those comments when I spoke with Wes." Sebastian told him. "Put it this way B, Schuester actually tried to get the Warblers to sing his version and…" He stopped as Blaine pulled back in frustration, soon getting off the chaise and walking the deck. "B, talk to me."

"The audacity of that man!" Blaine said a few minutes later as he came back over towards Sebastian, who was now on his side, head propped up with his hand. "Who the hell does he think he is, changing my arrangement, and then expecting the warblers to listen to him, over me. No big deal, right, just have them change something they've worked on for weeks. God forbid if Shelby and/or Wes wasn't there, I would've had to scrap the whole fucking number because of his arrogance! Did it ever dawn on him it was arranged that way for a reason?" When Sebastian didn't respond, Blaine cocked his head. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"You want me to say something?" Blaine nodded in response. "I'm thrilled to see you pissed about this, as in my opinion, his actions are nothing more than a giant fuck you, to you. That even after everything you've achieved, he still believes he knows better, which is bullshit. The only reason the New Directions accomplished half of what they did is because they had a voice like Rachel's on their side."

"Did you really just compliment Rachel, in a rather big way?"

"Yes, don't tell her though." Sebastian playfully replied. "I'm still resentful of some of those so-called wins the New Directions got over the Warblers."

"I don't blame you, as I feel the same way."

"I didn't overstep when I told Wes…"

"No." Blaine told him before he could even finish. "As it's better it was put out there now, versus as the only joint rehearsal we're going to have. It ensured everyone should be on the same page that night."

"You hope."

"Weren't you the one that told me to trust in Shelby and Wes?" Sebastian nodded. "Then that's what I'm going to do, no matter how bad I want to call Mr. Schuester and tell him what I think of what he did."

"Actually, I'd love to see that given how hard you worked on this."

"Then hope your flight isn't late, because I'm not going to ignore what he did, not a chance."


	55. Chapter 55

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 55**

It was a good thing that Sebastian started work on Monday after their return, as shortly after he left that morning, Blaine did as well, heading for the studio. Knowing the plan was to release the single at the benefit, Blaine knew he needed to get to work on mixing it. He'd gotten an early enough start, that he beat Malcolm in, and was listening to his cut when he walked in with his coffee. "Clearly you're free to do what you like, but I thought it was best to mix my thoughts based on what you said, instead of trying to explain them." Malcolm told him, before taking a seat beside him, and set down a coffee for him as well. "Thought you might need one, as I have a feeling you're not accustomed to being up this earlier since you were on vacation."

Blaine smiled, before picking up the cup and taking a sip, thankful Malcolm remembered what he liked as he'd finished his shortly before arriving. "That would be correct, though we tried to get up at a reason able time the last few days, so it was easier for Bas, after all, he needed to be coherent today." He then set the headphones which had been around his neck, onto the console. "You certainly captured the feel I want, but…"

"Relax, I'm not offended that you want to tweak it, as I expected as much." Malcolm said to him. "Also, the guitar you hear in the beginning, is you. I was listening to your accompaniment of Sebastian when Justin came in, and he said the opening needed to be you. Said that's a distinct difference in how the two of you play it, and yours is more intimate. Wonder why?" Blaine laughed in response, while nodding. "I did have Justin, Talia, and Morgan record their parts both ways, so you have ample playback to pull from."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention. Now, before we get to work I have to ask, how was your trip?"

"We had a wonderful time, though, I will have to deal with an issue that came up once I get to Ohio." Blaine told him before slipping his headphones back around his neck, as Malcolm cocked his eyebrow. "I guess that isn't enough for you." He shook his head. "My high school glee club director, attempted to tweak my arrangement, and convince others his version was better." Instantly Malcolm laughed, before asking for his credentials, only to laugh louder after Blaine told him.

"I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Don't be, as I feel bad for the students, as well as Shelby and Wes who had to deal with it." Blaine stated. "He thought I could just learn his version the day before."

"You are talented enough to do so."

"Thank you, but you know I'm not the only one this would affect. And while my friends are talented, that's asking a lot of them since they don't sing often anymore. Hell, I took a big chance asking them to join me."

"Understandable, yet they held their own when they joined you in concert when you were starting out."

"That was different, albeit slightly." He then raked his fingers through his curls. "By chance, do you think you could send me a copy of Bas singing this, only him?"

"Of course." Malcolm then pulled up the file to send to Blaine. "Ready to work your magic?"

"Let's do this."

If there was any doubt how long of a day Blaine had, it was confirmed shortly after Sebastian arrived home, as moments later their bell rang, as their dinner was delivered. "I know the plan was for me to cook, but…" Blaine said before his words were cut off by a kiss. "How was your day?" He asked as they headed into their living room, having no desire to head to the kitchen.

"Busy, yet not anything I couldn't handle." Sebastian replied before they started to take things out, place them onto the table. "Also, everything is still approved for me to leave early on Friday."

"Time wasn't really optimal, was it?"

"No, but it actually works out well since I won't be too intrenched in anything at this point." Sebastian told him as Blaine poured them each some wine. "This is actually perfect, less clean-up." He added before reaching for a pair of chopsticks. "How'd your day go, was it productive?"

"It was, and thanks to Malcolm's assistance, the came up with what we feel is a wonderful mix which truly does the song justice." After he finished, Blaine reached for the nearby remote and pressed play so Sebastian could hear the track. It was more than halfway through, when he pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek. "So much for you being worried, huh?"

"You tweaked my voice."

"No, that's you, just as it's me, as I hate auto-tune."

"B."

"I'm serious." Blaine assured him. "I had Malcolm give me your track, as you blew me away. Do you want to hear it?"

"Not really." Sebastian surprisingly told him. "Much as I loved singing with you, that's not really part of my life anymore." Blaine was about to interject, but Sebastian raised his hand to ask him to allow him to finish. "You my love, are the songbird, not me, at least anymore. And while I have no issue singing to or with you at home, that's where it ends, at least once the benefit is over."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, but don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to singing with you at the benefit, it's just, that's where it ends." Sebastian replied before leaning over for a kiss. "I chose my path long before you reentered my life, and I'm happy with my decision. Plus, I told you pretty early on that if I didn't become a lawyer, I would've become a photographer."

"That you did. Guess I'm just surprised you didn't want to hear yourself."

"Is that all to different from you, as you prefer not to listen to yourself much either."

"True, but I've gotten better about that, though, I didn't have much of a choice."

"Maybe, but it's not really a bad thing."

"Says you."

"I do, and we all know I'll argue this point till you give up, so it's safer to accept your husband's view on this in particular." When Blaine simply smiled, before giving him a kiss, Sebastian knew he'd won. "Now, let's eat before this gets cold, and then make the most of the few days we have before you leave."

"Deal."

While Blaine's and Sebastian's focus was mainly the benefit, Xavier's focus wasn't as narrow as he knew it was only a matter of time till Kurt was released. "You need to work on your game face." Victoria said as she came walking into his office with a glass of scotch. "Because if you still have that look when Sebastian gets to town, he's going to know something is going on." He cocked his eyebrow, and she simply sat down across from him.

"Why do you believe this look pertains to Sebastian and Blaine?" Xavier replied before taking a sip of his scotch.

"Because as I walked in, you had the picture of the two of them you keep on your desk, in your hand." She told him. "So, what don't I know?"

"Actually, you're completely in the know when it comes to our boys." Xavier replied. "That look stemmed more from knowing how happy they are right now, and realizing Kurt's getting out soon. I wouldn't be surprised to get the call tomorrow."

"Not the best timing, is it?"

"Not really, but is that actually a good one?"

"Yes, after the benefit so he's kept from the coverage." Victoria stated emphatically, making him smile. "Similar to when they got married, they deserve to enjoy this moment. Even if they weren't here physically, they were involved in the planning, not to mention none of this would be happening without them."

"Considering when the coverage is slated to begin, per the schedule Jennifer sent, he should be locked up if he's been released from Dr. Brady's care."

"Won't stop him from seeing it the next day, then commenting."

"Victoria."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe he'll be able to refrain from commenting." She told him. "Think about it Xavier, enough requests were made for interviews, that Jennifer is coming to town, when she initially wasn't going to be here. Plus Scott was here last week going over security measures. This benefit, has grown in was we never imagined."

"How many press credentials did you and Kate need to issue?"

"We sent all those requests to Jennifer, to ensure everyone cleared a background check." She then sat back. "Have you spoken with Sebastian today since it was his first day?"

"I did, though the call was brief as he was on his lunch break, and he caught me heading into court." He told her. "He and Blaine are settled back in at home, and they can't wait to see us."

"Did he ask about what's going on with Kurt?"

"He did not, which means it wasn't at the forefront of his mind."

"Doesn't sound like him."

"Victoria, it was a brief call. If we'd talked longer and he didn't ask, I might be concerned." He said before taking another sip. "Have you spoken with Shelby?"

"Kate spoke with her earlier, and she believes she'll have the New Directions ready."

"She's only got four more days."

"I know." Victoria told him. "Kate and I hate that she had to extend her stay, but she felt she had no choice. Will Schuester did those kids no favors by making it easier on them. Knowing Blaine, I doubt he made it so difficult they shouldn't have been able to learn it."

"Patrick said something similar, as he had quite the talk with Wes after his, Chloe, and Sam's trip to Lima." Xavier replied.

"Speaking of, do you know how Blaine reacted, as I know Wes spoke with Sebastian?"

"I do not, and it's probably for the best as I doubt either of them were happy. The only reason Blaine included the New Directions in the first place, is he didn't want to be accused of playing favorites, imagine if he'd excluded them."

"Good point, though I'm sure those close to him from that time would've understood if he had."

"They wouldn't be the problem, it would've been everyone else as speculation would've run rampant. For those that say all publicity is good publicity, they've never been the focus, and Blaine doesn't need that."

"He could still cut them from the group number."

"True, but he's got Shelby and Wes who'd back his reasoning." He reminded her. "While Wes's word doesn't carry the same weight, he can attest to why it occurred. Imagine if Blaine hadn't taken initiative, imagine the mess he would've walked into on Friday."

"No thank you." Victoria replied before standing. "Remember, contact the rest of us after Sebastian and Blaine, when you get the call."

"Of course."

Since Xavier was in court when his office was informed of Kurt's release the next day, he was already in the department of corrections custody, by the time they found out. "Well, well, well, look whose back." Azimio said after Kurt was processed and brought into general population. "You should've taken my advice."

"Gloating doesn't suit you." Kurt told him as other prisoners were brought to their cells.

"This isn't gloating, and I just repeated what I told you previously." Azimio replied, before escorting Kurt down the hall, to another grouping of cells.

"Why are you taking me here?"

"Because per the judge, you have no privileges while you're here. You'll be able to walk around till lock down, but you have no access to television or internet." Azimio told him, before motioning towards an open cell, which Kurt stepped inside of, and then set his things down. "In case your lawyer didn't inform you, you also won't have access to your cell phone while you're out."

"That's not fair."

"You're in custody of the department of corrections, you brought this on yourself. They don't trust you, as you've given them no reason to."

"How am I supposed to prove myself, if they don't trust me?"

"That is something you'll need to address with you lawyer." Azimio replied. "Now, get settled, as your Dad will be here to get you in an hour."

"Wait, I get to go to work today?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, as it's part of your sentence due to the amount of restitution you owe. Before you're released into your Dad's custody, an ankle monitor will be issued."

"Why?"

"You're on work release Kurt, which means you don't get to leave the shop while you're there. The monitor will ensure your compliance."

"That's not necessary."

"It's not an option." Azimio replied. "I'll be back to get you in an hour." He was about to walk away, when Kurt called his name. "What?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Why would I keep this to myself, as speculation has been running rampant ever since you appeared in court, in Manhattan?"

"Please Azimio."

"Officer Azimio."

"Fine, Officer Azimio."

"No, as this bit of information is going to make plenty of individuals rest easy, knowing you won't be able to crash the big event."

"What big event?"

"The charity benefit Blaine's foundation is hosting, this weekend."

"Oh, that."

"Now for me to tell you, your dismissive demeanor, isn't fooling anyone." He told Kurt. "No one, and I repeat no one, will believe it. Heck, some might actually understand how you feel, at least if they looked at your life now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're in here, while your former bestie, Berry, is starring on Broadway, and your ex-husband, is an international Rockstar." Azimio then looked down the hall, as another officer called for him. "So much for you being better than everyone else. Like I said earlier, I'll be back." Once he walked away, Kurt took a seat on his bed and took in his surroundings. For as much as he hated being in the hospital, this was worse.

By the time Burt arrived, Kurt was ready to get out of there. After being escorted out to Burt's truck, it wasn't long after they were on their way. "Thank you for coming to get me." Kurt told him, as he looked over at his Dad, whose focus was on the road. "Dad."

"Sorry, was just thinking about everything they reminded me of."

"Like what?"

"They went over what you are and aren't allowed to do."

"I know, I'm not allowed to leave the shop." Kurt said to him. "And, I'm not to use the computer."

"Even if you tried, you wouldn't get anywhere as they installed the same blocks on the shop computer, that is on your personal computer." Burt told him. "I was also told not to allow you to use my cell phone."

"They're paranoid."

"Maybe, but do you really blame them."

"Do we really need to do this again Dad?" Kurt replied before looking out the window.

"Per your doctors, I'm not supposed to forget what got you in this situation."

"My inability to control myself, I know." Kurt told him. "Yet according to Dr. Brady, my impulses have gotten better. Think about it, she even told you I didn't freak out when they showed me that photo of Blaine and…Sebastian at the airport."

"True, but she's also aware that you knew you were being watched." Burt replied. "The real test will be how you'll react in a non-controlled situation."

"Considering I'm not…"

"Kurt, don't, as you weren't supposed to be looking before yet you found a way around it." Burt told him, much to his surprise. "Also, get used to watching sports at the shop because the morning shows are off-limits."

"Excuse me?" Burt tilted his head just enough to cause Kurt to sigh. "Let me guess, they don't want you to risk Blaine being on." Burt nodded. "It's not as though he's promoting anything."

"Kurt, I'll talk to them, but nothing is going to change till next week because…"

"I know, Blaine's going to be in town."

"How'd you know?"

"Azimio couldn't help but rub it in. He said it's a big deal, but I'm sure he's blowing it out of proportion."

"Actually, he's not." Burt told him. "Carole actually volunteers at the foundation and, it's a big deal."

"Wait a minute, Carole volunteers, there?"

"Yes."

"I shouldn't be surprised given what she said while I was in treatment."

"Kurt, as she's explained to me, this isn't about you or about Blaine, it's about helping others during what can be a confusing time, as well as helping families."

"According to her."

"Kurt."

"I'm not sorry Dad." Kurt replied. "If she wants to help people, there are plenty of other places she could volunteer, yet she's volunteering there."

"She's volunteering with people she knows, the Berrys volunteer, as does Mirabel Lopez." Burt told him. "If I recall correctly, she's also seen Emma there."

"Not Mr. Schue?"

"No, as right now there is definitely tension between he and Blaine."

"Why?"

"He was supposedly blindsided at a rehearsal by none other than Shelby Corcoran."

"Rehearsal for what?"

"The New Directions, along with the Warblers are taking part at the benefit."

"Really, I'm surprised Blaine included the New Directions." Kurt said to him. "I mean, he tends to forget he was a part of them, even though he won a National Championship with us, something the Warblers never did." He then shifted in his seat. "I have to admit, I'm intrigued that he sent Shelby of all people, I mean, after what happened when she was at McKinley."

"According to Will, it seemed Blaine was trying to make a point."

"Well, if he ever doubted Blaine ever respected him, that move proved where he stood. And shows the type of person Blaine is beyond his perfectly crafted persona."


	56. Chapter 56

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 56**

Shortly after arriving in Columbus that Wednesday evening, Blaine did his best to put a smile on his face while signing autographs and taking pictures, as his Dad waited for him. Once he was done, Scott and Marcus made sure Blaine and Patrick had space, but that didn't stop people from taking pictures. "Here I thought flying in later, it wouldn't be too bad." Blaine said once he got settled in the front seat of the car, as Scott and Marcus got in back.

"People have been anticipating your arrival." Patrick told him as he pulled out. "Your Mom and I have been stopped numerous times this week, people curious as to when you were arriving." He happened to glance at Blaine as he looked to make his turn. "Are you merely tired or is there something on your mind?"

"I have more than a few things on my mind." Blaine replied before taking his phone out to send Sebastian a text, letting him know he was on his way to Westerville. "How's Mom's stress level doing as she seemed a bit stressed out when I spoke to her this morning?"

"I'd put her stress level just below where it was prior to yours and Sebastian's wedding."

"I'm so sorry Dad."

"Don't be, she's actually handling it pretty well, even though she is stressed." Patrick said in response. "Having you home is going to do wonders for her though. I hope you brought some vacation pictures, as she wants to hear all about yours and Sebastian's trip."

"I did, as we had a feeling the Moms in particular, would want to see some." Blaine told him. "No offense."

"None taken." Patrick replied. "While I'm eager to see them, it's nothing compared to her. You did schedule in some time for us, right?"

"Yes." Blaine assured him. "Once I'm done with rehearsal tomorrow, I plan on being at home with you guys."

"Let me guess, you're seeing Sam in the morning?"

"I am, as he said he's got plenty to talk to me about." Upon hearing his Dad sigh, Blaine cocked his head. "What else don't I know, as it was hard enough explaining to Rachel why Shelby extended her stay, without blatantly saying Mr. Schue was being an ass."

"Nothing, at least that I'm aware of." Patrick told him. "That was simply my reaction to hearing Sam had plenty to tell you. While Wes was gave us an idea of what happened at McKinley, I know more happened than what he stated."

"I don't doubt that, but it's also been awhile since Sam and I had a chance to truly catch up." Blaine reminded him. "So easy as it is to fear the worst, we've got typical life stuff to talk about. Remember, Bas and I haven't met Courtney yet, which is going to be a big deal."

"Wait, you two haven't met her yet?" Blaine shook his head. "I guess I just assumed you had given the times you two have been here."

"It never worked out timing wise. Each time we were here, she was working, and last time, it was an extremely short trip. I take it you and Mom have met her."

"We have, and your Mom and I feel she's perfect for him."

"Nice to hear, as from what Sam's told me about her, she makes him really happy." Blaine then looked back at Scott and Marcus. "Are you sure you guys don't want to stay at the house?"

"Positive." Scott told him. "While we appreciate the gesture, it's easier for us to stay at the hotel near where the benefit is hosted. This way we can do our job, without worrying others. Plus, we know you're safe at home. Just…"

"Don't go anywhere without telling you first, I know." Blaine replied, earning a chuckle from his Dad. "At least Westerville is pretty quiet, so even if I do make a run to the local coffee shop, I should be good."

"Another reason why we're comfortable staying at a hotel." Marcus told him. "You know where you should and shouldn't go without us. We simply want to be kept in the loop should our presence be needed."

After dropping Scott and Marcus off at the hotel, it was only a matter of minutes till they were pulling into the driveway at home. "I was going to ask, where's your guitar as it's unlike you to not travel with it." Patrick said as he pulled into the garage

"With the rest of the gear. It should be arriving early tomorrow morning." Blaine replied prior to them getting out, and then going to retrieve his bags. "It was easier to send everything at once. By the time I arrive at the venue tomorrow, Tess and the crew will have everything set up and ready to go."

"Speaking of, when is everyone else arriving?" Patrick asked as they headed into the house.

"Morgan flew out a couple hours before me, and everyone else is taking the first flight out in the morning." Blaine managed to tell him before being enveloped in a hug from his Mom. Once she kissed him on the cheek, he smiled as she backed away. "Missed you too." Then without a chance to object, she took his carry-on from him, as his Dad took his main bag to the base of the staircase.

"Looks as though your trip did wonders for you." She told him as they walked towards the family room. "You look relaxed."

"I feel relaxed." Blaine replied. "Bas and I made a point of doing no more than we absolutely wanted to do. Which in turn led to lots of time relaxing either poolside or on the beach."

"Good. And how is Sebastian doing?"

"Good, though he's more than ready to join me on Friday. It's a bit of a transition going from school to work, so he's still finding his bearings." Blaine replied as they took a seat, and waited for Patrick. "I figure by the end of next week he'll have a sense of routine."

"Just in time for you to start touring again."

"Yes, but at least my first performance is in New York, makes for a nice transition. Now, how are you?" He asked as he took her hand. "Dad said you're a bit stressed."

"I'm good, even if I am feeling the magnitude of the event. Having you here makes it better."

"I told him that too." Patrick said as he joined them. "Also, don't expect him to hang around the house long in the morning, he has plans with Sam."

"I shouldn't be surprised." Kate told him before glancing over at Patrick, causing Blaine to look between them. Once Patrick nodded, she gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "How do you feel knowing Kurt's now out of the hospital and in jail?"

"No different honestly." Blaine replied. "I must admit, I'm shocked that my own opinion of his behavior was as accurate as it was. Bas said it explains a lot, not that it excuses his behavior. It also makes us, leery it's going to stop."

"A concern we broached with Xavier, and he and Victoria feel the same way." Patrick told him. "Yet, he stated the diagnosis wouldn't be used to lessen any punishment he may receive in the future. It simply gives Judge Watkins a better idea of what he's dealing with and how to handle him." Just as he finished up, Blaine's phone went off, leaving him to excuse himself in order to take it as it was Tess. "They're being realistic at least."

"Would you really expect them to be anything but given all they've been through?" Kate replied as she sat back. "Being realistic is the only way they've gotten through everything he's done to them."

By the time Blaine returned, he turned the conversation back to the benefit, as Tess had a few questions, plus talking about Kurt wasn't going to do anything but frustrate them. Once the conversation turned back to the benefit, the tone in the room lightened again, which was precisely what they all needed.

The next morning when Blaine made his way down to the kitchen, he was surprised to find Sam sitting at the island along with his Mom. "Hope you don't mind me stopping by, thought hanging here was a better option." Sam said once he saw Blaine enter the room. "Not to mention, if I went home first, I probably would've crashed." He continued as he got up, before the two hugged. "It's good to see you under better terms."

"Tell me about it." Blaine replied before taking the cup of coffee his Mom had poured for him. "Mom, did…"

"He called me yesterday afternoon, didn't want to ruin the surprise." Kate said before excusing herself, leaving the two to talk.

"Have you been here long?" Blaine asked as the two sat down, yet from the look of the empty plate before Sam, he clearly had been.

"Long enough to catch up with your Mom, who by the way, is thrilled your home, though admits it's weird having you here and not your hubby."

"He'll be here soon enough. How's Courtney?"

"She's doing well, and can't wait to actually get to meet you, and Sebastian."

"Tell her the feeling is mutual." Blaine said in response. "Now, care to tell me what actually happened in Lima, outside of the cliff notes version Wes gave me and Bas?"

"You mean outside of the fact that Mr. Schue is delusional." Sam told him, to which Blaine nodded. "Really, there isn't much else to say. He clearly doesn't take all you've accomplished into consideration."

"Or the fact I arranged the song that way, for a reason." Blaine added.

"That might've been mentioned." Sam said to him. "Seriously though, Shelby put him on notice, so don't worry."

"Wes said the same thing, but I can't shake the feeling he's going to say something once everyone is there."

"I dare him to, as you've got to know everyone taking part will be more than happy to put him in his place, particularly a few select people, not including Sebastian as he's expected to defend you." Sam reminded him, earning a slight eye roll from Blaine. "That better of been because of the Sebastian comment, otherwise it wasn't warranted."

"How about, I'm more than capable of defending myself?"

"Oh, I know you are, as does everyone else. But you know Mr. Schue, he'll put his foot in his mouth, pissing others off." This time around Blaine laughed. "See, you know I'm right."

"Never said you weren't, I just hate when people think I need defending."

"Hey, you know better than anyone, we defend those we care about, and a heck of a lot of people care about you." Sam said as he slipped his arm over Blaine's shoulders. "If you've proven anything through the years, is you can take care of yourself, but, you don't need to handle it alone."

"You sound like Bas."

"Your husband's a smart guy."

"But, I…"

"Don't go there." Sam told him, hearing a subtle crack in his voice. "It's easy to say you'd do something different looking back or in my case, saw something, but you handled it the way you felt best at the time."

"Now, you sound like Wes."

"We might've talked a bit while he and Chloe were here." Blaine smiled before getting up to go get something to eat. "When's Sebastian getting into town?"

"Sometime Friday afternoon."

"Sometime?"

"Yes, as he has his flight book, but should he get out of work early or have little traffic on his way to the airport, he's going to try to catch an early flight."

"Does he need a ride?"

"No, as Victoria is picking him up, but thank you." Blaine replied, as his phone went off on the island, causing Sam's eyes to go wide. Upon seeing who the text was from, he understood why. "Guess you now know one of the special guests."

"Are you fucking serious?" Blaine simply laughed before taking a sip of his coffee, smiling as he did. "Since when do you know her?"

"She actually came to see me on tour last year, as she had the day off. I was blown away when Tess brought her, and her family back to my dressing room afterwards."

"Does Sebastian know?"

"Yes, as he was with me at the time, and freaked out as he loves her "I don't give a fuck" attitude." Blaine replied. "She is who she is, no apologies. So, who better than a strong ally to be a part of the first foundation benefit. She didn't even hesitate when I asked her to be a part of it, the only thing she had to do was make sure was that she had no schedule conflicts."

"Which she clearly didn't." Sam said. "I've got to ask, how much of her show is she bringing?"

"That, you'll have to wait to find out." Blaine teased in response before taking a bite of his bagel, as Sam sighed in exasperation. "Have you been to the venue yet?" Sam shook his head. "Then let's take a road trip, as I know for a fact Tess is there getting things set-up."

"Why do I feel there is more to this little trip?"

"Have you ever been inside this building?" Again, Sam shook his head. "I think once you see it, you'll have a better idea regarding the answer to your question. Not to mention, since she and her band have landed, you might just get to meet her."

"Cool!" Sam enthusiastically replied as Blaine continued to eat. "What about your other special guest?"

"Since we're all doing our tech today, you just might get to see him too, depending on when they arrive."

"At least give me a hint or two."

"How about, I've joined him on stage at least once, and he's done the same." By Sam's reaction, it was evident he knew who it was. "Do you approve?"

"Hell yes!" Sam then tilted his head slightly. "Now the AP on your Mom's call sheet makes sense." Blaine nodded. "Does anyone else know?"

"Outside of Bas, and my Mom, who only learnt recently, no, so…"

"Relax, I won't tell a soul, I promise."

"That goes for Courtney."

"I know, and I won't. Thankfully I'll only have to keep it to myself for a few days, don't know how you did it?"

"It's easy when very few people know there are guests others than those already announce." Blaine said before reaching for his phone to text Scott, let him know he was on his way. "I'd offer to drive, but it's probably best we each do. I've got a kind of long day ahead of me, and you'll need to get some sleep at some point."

"Works for me."

Once that was settled, it wasn't long till they were on their way after cleaning up the kitchen, and letting Kate know where they were going. Upon arriving at the venue, Sam was a bit taken back by how much stuff was already set up, even though the event was still technically three days out. "I was wondering when you were going to rear your head." Jordan said as the two approached. "Vacation did you good Blaine."

"Thank you." Blaine replied before giving her a hug, then a kiss on the cheek. "You remember Sam, right?"

"I do. How are you Sam?"

"Good. What are you doing here?" Sam asked as the three of them headed inside, passing security as they did.

"I'm doing a bit of a behind the scenes documentary leading up to the foundation's first big benefit." Jordan replied. "You remembered, right Blaine?" Blaine nodded, before handing Sam a lanyard to slip around his neck, so he wouldn't have issues later. "In case you were wondering, Santana's in town, but she's at her parents right now, as she didn't want to interrupt me while I worked."

"I must say, I'm impressed." Blaine told her. "It's not like Santana to not want the inside scoop." When Jordan cast her eyes down, he stopped in his tracks. "Jordan, why is Santana in Lima?"

"She, might be planning to see Shelby as Rachel didn't believe a word you told her, but knew better than to push." Instantly Sam started to laugh. "I take it you know what's going on." Sam nodded. "Should I be concerned?"

"Depends, did Santana mention her alter ego?" Sam asked, only to hear Jordan mutter beneath her breath. "Dude, if Santana learns what Mr. Schue tried to do, there's going to be fireworks." They then saw Blaine rake his fingers through his hair, before taking a deep breath.

"Call Santana, and ask her to please, stay out of it." Blaine said calmly while taking his phone out of his pocket. "In the meantime, I need to call Rachel and explain what happened."

"I thought you said that wasn't a good idea."

"It's not, but it's better she finds out from me, than from Santana. At least this way more fuel won't be thrown on the fire before he and I come face to face." Blaine then looked at Jordan. "I will fill you in later, but it needs to be off the record, deal?"

"Of course." Jordan replied. "I'll go give Santana a call, but you've got to know, she's going to want answers."

"And I'll give them to her, she'll just have to wait."

"Patience isn't her strong suit Blaine."

"I know, but you all need to trust me on this."

"Will do."

Once Jordan walked away to make her call, Blaine pressed send to make his, not bothering to walk away from Sam since he knew what was going on. Not to mention, should Rachel have questions he didn't have answer for, who better to answer them, than someone who was at McKinley the next day.


	57. Chapter 57

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 57**

Much as Blaine hoped to stop Santana from finding out what was going on, Jordan's call came a bit too late as she was already with Shelby, inside the choir room at McKinley. "Now, just to make sure I'm clear about what happened, Mr. Schue changed Blaine's arrangement."

"Yes, as his kids weren't able to pull-off the harmonies Blaine arranged." Shelby replied. "Once he got it to where they could sing it, he felt it was better than…" She didn't even get to finish as Santana began to laugh, and it took her a bit to regain her composure. "I wish I could laugh, but…"

"I'm sorry, I really am." Santana said before placing her hand on the piano. "But there is no way his version is better than what Blaine wrote. Am I right?" Shelby nodded. "How did the Warblers take things?"

"They handled themselves better than one might expect, but even they mouthed off." The look of shock on Santana's face didn't go unnoticed. "Not that I blame them, as they busted their asses, and sound incredible."

"Did you ever doubt they wouldn't?"

"No, and it actually made what Will did piss me off more, as he should've been helping the New Directions learn it. And for the record, he questioned Wes's knowledge of what Blaine actually wants."

"I'm sure that went over well." Santana said in response. "One can question a lot of us when it comes to knowing what's going on in Blaine's head, Wes, isn't necessarily one of them. Plus, one would presume Blaine filled him in since he asked him to check on the Warblers."

"Precisely. After meeting with the Warblers the day before, Wes texted me and told me how good they sounded, even sent video. Those boys nailed Blaine's arrangement."

"How close are the New Directions to getting it?"

"They know it, but they have no confidence in themselves." Shelby told her honestly. "I can't give them confidence Santana, and if they don't show it tomorrow, they're going to leave Blaine no choice." She said as she sat down at the piano. "Now you know why I extended my stay, as well as why Blaine fibbed to Rachel."

"I must admit, Blaine was right to do what he did as this would've set Rachel off for numerous reasons." Santana replied. "Who does he think he is changing Blaine's arrangement, I mean…" She stopped as she threw her hands up in frustration. "It's bullshit, plain and simple."

"He tried to get the Warblers to learn his version."

"That's rich! There is no way they would've done that. But by chance they had even considered it, ever so briefly, Wes would've stepped up and told them it was out of the question."

"I know, let alone the impact it would have on the rest of you." Shelby then began to play Will's version of the arrangement, which only caused Santana to shake her head. "It has a completely different feel, and tone."

"Just slightly." Santana said sarcastically. "I haven't heard the full thing yet, but enough of us have gotten together to rehearse, that I know this is going to be amazing. Our biggest worry is letting Blaine down, as he's put a lot of faith in all of us."

"He never would've asked, if he didn't believe you could all do it." Shelby then cocked her head slightly. "It's still surreal all he's accomplished, isn't it?" Santana subtly nodded. "Some people go their entire career without all the accolades he's accumulated, yet I can't think of anyone who deserves them more."

"Exactly, in a way it feels like the universes way of saying sorry for all the shit he went through." Shelby smiled. "I'll admit, there were times I was jealous of Blaine in high school, but it wasn't his fault the rest of us got overlooked. It would've been worse if he couldn't really sing his ass off." She then looked around the room. "I have so many great memories in this room, yet there was plenty of discourse along with it, plenty caused by me." The next thing Shelby saw was Santana walk to the white board and write, confidence, on it.

"May I ask why you did that?"

"You said it's what these kids need." Santana stated. "I'm surprised Mr. Schue hasn't made it one of his lessons, finding your confidence."

"Probably because he doesn't see things the same way I do, he thinks they're fine, yet…"

"You know how high Blaine's standards are." Shelby nodded again in response. "Was he even here for morning rehearsal?"

"Part of it, yet left part way through to go meet with…" Shelby didn't finish her sentence as in that moment Will walked back into the choir room.

"Santana, it's good to see you." He proclaimed as he made his way towards her, yet as he went to give her a hug, she put her hand up. "What's wrong?"

"I think that's the question I should be asking you, I mean after all, you're the one that believes he knows better than Blaine." Santana replied, earning her one hell of a look. "And before you start accusing Shelby, she's not to blame, you are."

"Excuse me?"

"If you'd simply done what Blaine asked, I wouldn't be here."

"I, I don't get the relation."

"If you did as requested, Shelby would be back in New York, with Beth, and Rachel wouldn't have been asking questions." Santana told him. "Instead, Shelby had to stay in Ohio to make sure the New Directions were ready."

"She didn't need to stay, I would've gotten them ready." Will told her as Shelby looked between them. "She's pushing them hard Santana, harder…"

"Harder than you would've, probably, but she knows what's on the line." She then looked at Shelby. "Would you mind giving us a few minutes, as I think it's time Mr. Schue and I have a long overdo talk."

"Of course." Shelby replied before gathering her things.

"And Shelby, you might want to call Rachel, put her mind at ease, I'm sure not only she'll appreciate it, but Thad will too." After assuring Santana that she would, Shelby made her way out of the choir room, closing the door behind her. "So, care to tell me what your issue with Blaine is?"

"I don't have an issue with Blaine." Will told her while setting his bag onto the piano. "What makes you think that?"

"Where would you like me to start?" Santana replied while crossing her arms before her. "But I'll focus on the current situation. What gave you the right to change Blaine's arrangement?"

"I don't know what Shelby or Blaine told you, but I altered the arrangement because the New Directions were having issues with the harmonies." Will told her. "My alterations, made it easier for them."

"While that's all fine and dandy, did you fail to remember you're not the only one performing."

"Shelby made that clear to me repeatedly the day she showed up."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, she made it clear _she_ was in charge and didn't care what I had to say."

"She was in charge, because Blaine put her in charge!" Santana told him. "He wanted to ensure his vision came to light, and that you didn't push that Warblers to the background."

"Of course, his concern was his precious Warblers." Will said. "I bet that's why Wes was there too."

"Possibly, though I know he was in town with his fiancée going over last-minute wedding details with his family." She told him. "Could easily be a happy coincidence, yet I'm glad he was as I know better than most how you love to play favorites."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I'm sure that's another reason why Shelby's presence pisses you off so much." Santana replied. "I mean, while the Troubletones didn't win, we forced you to dig deep and allow others a chance to shine, particularly with Rachel not eligible."

"My feelings regarding Shelby have nothing to do with that." Will stated, though it was obvious Santana didn't believe him. "Why do you care so much about whether or not the New Directions get to perform?"

"Because it matters to Blaine, who you never treated as though he beleonged." Santana told him, clearly frustrating him. "What?"

"Why do you care so much what Blaine thinks, especially with how he's thrown…."

"Oh hell no, don't you dare go there!" She exclaimed as she slammed her hands on top of the piano.

"Go where?" Will asked.

"Defending Hummel, that's where! Everything that's happened to him, he's fucking deserved after the hell he put Blaine through!"

"So, he's deserved losing his job and landing in jail?"

"Damn straight!" Santana replied. "You have no idea what Blaine went through. I was there, yet even I didn't know the depth of it."

"There is no way Kurt's capable of doing what he's accused of."

"I was fucking there when he tried to hit Blaine the night he first saw him and Sebastian together. If it wasn't for Hunter, he would've succeeded. If he attempted to do that in front of a group of people, including Rachel, imagine what went on behind closed doors."

"Santana."

"No, as there is no excuse for what he did! Sadly, what you've heard is only the tip of the iceberg in regard to what actually happened between them." She continued. "Why do you think so much of the proceedings are closed? Or why the judge constantly punishes Kurt?"

"Because Blaine's famous." Santana scoffed in response. "You know that plays a part in it Santana."

"All Blaine's fame does is show the world what he's dealing with regarding Hummel's antics! He brought this attention on himself, by lashing out at Blaine and Sebastian in public."

"Sebastian doesn't help the situation, you know he instigates from the videos that have made the rounds online."

"Okay, now I know you're drinking the kool-aid, as Sebastian has taken the high ground throughout this situation. The only times he's lashed out, which has been limited, is when he's protecting Blaine, when he's been unable to do it himself." Santana told him. "Honestly, I can understand Burt defending him, I mean, he is his Dad, but you, I don't understand. Hell, he even went after Rachel who was always your favorite."

"Rachel's got nothing to do with this!"

"Bullshit, she's got everything to do with this as Hummel treated her like shit, always making her question herself, doubting her abilities. Not all that different from what he did to Blaine actually." She said in response. "Honest question, do you think Blaine's talented and deserves his success?"

"Of course I do, he's always that "it" factor on stage."

"What would you say if I told you there was a time where he didn't have, it, and he questioned his talent?"

"Impossible." Will replied in disbelief.

"But it did, and Rachel and I witnessed it firsthand." She solemnly replied. "It was honestly painful to see what happened to him, to see him lose his spark. Unfortunately, at the time we didn't know why it was happening. And before you ask, this all started before he even left Hummel, a decision he didn't make lightly."

"What changed?"

"Sebastian, he got him to believe in himself again, and we were there the night things changed."

"None of this makes sense." Will said as he ran his hand over his head.

"Because you refuse to acknowledge who Kurt really is and what he's capable of!"

"Santana, why would he do that after the hell he went through here?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Dave Karofsky."

"Excuse me?" Will replied, seemingly surprised by what she'd said.

"You know what, you're not worth my time nor my energy." Santana stated as she grabbed her purse. "But I will leave you with this, actually listen to Blaine's music or ask the New Directions what some of his songs mean. Maybe then, you'll understand." She was about to leave, when she stopped once again. "One last thing, if you think Blaine won't call you out on the crap you tried to pull with his arrangement, think again." Will merely looked at her, shocked as she made her way out the choir room and away from him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Santana Lopez, what brings you back to McKinley?" Sue said to her, stopping her on her way to the exit. "Though from the frustration on your face, I'd have to guess you spoke with Schuester."

"That obvious?" Santana replied, before sending off a text to Jordan, telling her she'd be leaving Lima soon.

"He does tend to do that to people, especially this past week, which says a lot."

What do you mean?"

"He's been complaining to anyone who'll listen how Blaine sent Shelby to Ohio to undermine him." Upon seeing her roll her eyes, Sue tilted her head. "I guess that's not true."

"Far from it." Santana replied. "Blaine asked Shelby to come to Ohio to oversee a joint rehearsal, not trusting Mr. Schue to treat the Warblers fairly."

"He wasn't wrong to do so, as his feelings about the Warblers isn't too different from mine regarding that glee club of his." A comment that made Santana laugh. "Why'd she stay, not that I mind someone else being a thorn in his side."

"He didn't listen to Blaine's instructions regarding the number the New Directions are to perform with others."

"Does Blaine know about this?" Santana cocked her head. "What?"

"You just called Blaine by his name twice, what gives as I was expecting to hear at least one gay Burt Reynolds?"

"One Mr. Blaine Anderson-Smythe has earned my respect with what he's achieved, the same goes for Miss Berry, but don't tell her that." A response which caused Santana to giggle. "Don't tell me you're getting soft on me Lopez."

"Never, but it's nice to see this side of you, and for you to acknowledge what they've accomplished. I'm proud of them."

"As you should be, the best things to come out of McKinley, no offense."

"None taken, but you know Blaine was never really one of us." Santana told her. "Cliché as it may sound, he was always a Warbler, hence his name, Blaine Warbler."

"I do, but that doesn't mean we can't claim him, after all he graduated from here." Sue teased, which she had a point. "So many of you in that glee club did something with your lives, much to my chagrin, other than porcelain of course."

"He did at one point."

"Are you defending him?"

"Hell no, simply stating a fact, that's all. If you don't believe me, go ask Mr. Schue as I told him what I think of Hummel."

"The disgust in your tone speaks volumes, not necessary." Sue said to her. "Since you're here, why don't you come by this afternoon and talk with my Cheerios, they could use a good scare."

"Tempting as that is, I told my girlfriend I'd met her in Westerville once I finished up here."

"Isn't that where the benefit is?"

"It is, she's an entertainment reporter who…"

"Wait, your dating the reporter who always has the inside scoop on Blaine?" Sue asked, to which Santana confirmed. "I take it you're her inside scoop regarding him."

"No, any inside scoop she gets, comes from Blaine, or his people." A statement which actually made Sue laugh. "It's weird saying he has people, but he does, lots of them. Now, I need to get going as I hope to get to the venue before things wrap up."

"Alright, but, are your partners-in-crime coming to town?"

"I presume you're asking if Brittany and Quinn are coming?" Sue nodded. "They are, as it was important to all of us to be here supporting Blaine and Sebastian." Santana then paused for a moment. "Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Depends, what do you want?"

"Call me if Mr. Schue has any unusual guests between now and day's end tomorrow."

"That, I will happily do, as you know I'm all for causing trouble for him."

"Thank you, as…"

"You don't have to say it, I get it. No go, before any of my Cheerios see me like this!" Santana smiled, before heading out the doors. Once she was out, Sue turned to look back at the choir room. "What are you up to Schuester to have Lopez so mistrust worthy? My interest is piqued"

By the time Santana arrived at the venue, she was prepared for whatever Jordan, as well as Blaine might have to say to her. What she didn't expect, was being stopped at the doorway by security, who stated the venue was closed to the public. After attempting to talk her way in, she finally texted Jordan, hoping she could get her inside. It took a bit, but soon she appeared with credentials for Santana and she was allowed inside. "I'm telling you right now, Blaine wants to talk with you."

"Is he pissed?" Santana asked as they headed down the hallway towards the hall.

"I wouldn't say he's pissed, but he's frustrated that you and Rachel wouldn't leave well enough alone." Jordan told her, which earned her quite the look. "He knows who he's talking about, yet he really wishes you'd have stayed out of it."

"I think once he hears what I have to say, he's going to change his mind. He felt no remorse for what he'd done, and implied Blaine's responsible for Hummel's problems."

"The hell he is!" Sam blurted out as a door closed behind him. "He brought this all on himself!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Santana said before the two of them hugged. "Oh, and according to Coach Sylvester, Mr. Schue's hatred of the Warblers ranks right up there with hers of the New Directions."

"Not surprising given what Wes said, he basically dismissed all their hard work. Based on what Shelby said, he was probably pissed they got the harmonies right, without a director, while the New Directions couldn't pull it off." When she went to grab the door handle, Sam stopped her. "What?"

"You can't."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't…" Sam didn't get to finish as Blaine came walking out into the hallway. "I was just telling her she can't go inside." As he spoke, Blaine raked his fingers through his curls which were damp.

"You know I won't tell anyone what's going on." Santana told him.

"That's not what this is about." Blaine said before looking at Jordan and Sam. "Would the two of you give us a minute?" They each nodded before walking away, leaving the two of them to talk. "I want you to know, I spoke with Rachel and as suspected, she didn't take what I had to tell her well, hence my initial answer to Shelby's extended stay."

"Well, she's not going to be any happier once I tell her what I found out, and neither will you." In response, Blaine leaned back against the wall and raked his fingers through his hair once again. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

"You're right. Is it so hard for there to be no drama, for once in my life?"

"Blaine, this drama isn't being brought on by you." Santana assured him. "It's being brought on by people that don't accept things aren't what they think, what they're comfortable with."

"What do you mean?" Once he replied, Santana took his hand, causing him to tilt his head. "Santana."

"That you made the right call getting Shelby involved, as she knows who you are, understands why you're doing what you are."

"Santana, just tell me what's going on."

"Not now, because you need to concentrate on what matters."

"Then when?"

"Before rehearsal tomorrow, at least that's the plan if Sebastian gets in on time."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Then your instincts are spot on." Santana told him. "Until them, focus on what you do best."

"Which is?"

"Now you're just being a pain in the ass." She teased in response. "Do I need to tell Sebastian?"

"You can, but he's going to want an explanation, and given what you just hinted at, you're not going to want to tell him that over the phone." He then stood up straight, before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "I will get back to rehearsal on one condition."

"Name it."

"You don't go looking for trouble." When she feigned shock, Blaine looked directly in her eyes. "Santana."

"I promise."

"Good, now come with me as I have a feeling you're going to have a few questions after meeting one of my special guests."

"Why?"

"I'm certain you'll know once you meet her, now come with me."


	58. Chapter 58

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 58**

Even though he was able to get through rehearsals without letting anyone know what was on his mind, that façade fell once he was home and able to talk with Sebastian. Although he'd had a long day himself, it was impossible for Sebastian to miss the difference in his husband's voice. By the time Blaine finished telling him all he knew, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to be on the next flight home. Since that wasn't an option, as he was going to be in court the next morning, he told Blaine to listen to Santana's earlier advice. Focus on what really matter, the benefit, and they'd deal with Mr. Schuester when they time was right.

Once they'd come to an understanding, and Blaine got the reassurance he needed regarding the situation, he quickly turned the conversation to Sebastian. Who in turn was quick to let him know that while it was a long day, it wasn't a bad day, he merely had a lot to catch up on prior to court the next day. "I thought for the most part they were going to have you preparing for the bar." Blaine said as he went about changing for bed, Sebastian appreciating the view since he'd only had a towel on from his shower.

"They are, but at the same time I still need to get my feet wet, proverbially." Sebastian told him. "I'm better off than Hunter though, who has sat through too many meetings where people are ignorant to the basics of negotiations."

"Well, not everyone is as smart as he is, or you for that matter."

"True." Sebastian cockily replied, causing Blaine to shake his head, yet smiling at the same time. "But he's talking stuff even you understood early on, and all that was quite new to you."

"One simply needs to listen and ask questions, not presume what's going on."

"Hunter stated something similar. Speaking of Hunter, he wanted me to ask for the hundredth time if…"

"Yes, and tell him if he asks one more time he and I will go a few rounds in the gym once I get home."

"Duly noted." Sebastian replied while stretching in bed. "After our trip, being away from you for even a couple of days sucks."

"I feel the same way, yet luckily for us you'll be joining me tomor…yes, tomorrow as it's not that late yet." Blaine said as he got back onto the bed as Sebastian laughed. "It's been a long day."

"I can tell, all the more reason I want to be with you." Sebastian told him. "Speaking of, bring a change of clothes for me to rehearsal please, as I really don't want to do so in a suit."

"Wouldn't be all that different from being at Dalton."

"True, but…"

"I'm only teasing Bas, I'll happily bring you a change of clothes." Blaine chimed in, as he knew better than anyone how easily playful banter could turn when either of them was tired. "Are you stilling planning to try and catch an earlier flight if possible?"

"That's the plan, but a lot depends on how things go in court. You know better than anyone what should be a short day can take a turn." Sebastian said, to which Blaine confirmed. "Speaking of, any word on him?"

"No, and this is one situation where no news isn't necessarily good news."

"Good point. Now much as I'd love for this conversation to take a naughty turn, you need your rest, as do I because tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"We can make up for it tomorrow night."

"I like the way you think Killer."

"I know." Blaine replied, smiling knowingly as he did. "Text me if you're able to get an early flight."

"Will do, and don't feel obligated to respond depending when it's sent." Sebastian told him before yawning. "Guess we should be responsible."

"Guess we should. I love you."

"I love you too, Killer, see you tomorrow."

"Till then."

After talking with Sebastian, the night before, Blaine woke up fully re-energized and ready to go the next morning. By the time he got down to the kitchen for breakfast, only his Dad was down there as his Mom left over an hour prior. "I'd say you're either overly enthusiastic for rehearsal, or you're looking forward to seeing Sebastian." Patrick said as he handed Blaine a mug for his tea. "Which is it?"

"A bit of both, as I'm finally going to get to hear the number put together with everyone." Blaine replied while getting the tea out. "And of course, I'm looking forward to seeing Bas. Right now, I need his reassurance."

"Anything I can do?" Patrick responded as Blaine went to put the kettle on. "Or better, what should I know."

"You already know, as today I get to find out if the New Directions were able to learn the material correctly."

"You wouldn't need your husband's reassurance if that was all that was going on son." Once Blaine sighed, Patrick pulled a stool out and took a seat. "What's going on?"

"Santana went to McKinley yesterday and, it didn't go well."

"I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm not based on what Wes had to say." Patrick told him. "How do you plan on handling it?"

"Honestly, I still don't know. Plus, Santana has something she wants to tell me, but won't do it till Bas is here." His response brought a look of concern to Patrick's face. "Your expression, is how I feel, as she wouldn't be waiting if it wasn't some sort of bomb."

"True, but it could also be something she feels better telling you, with him around because of how it could affect you."

"And the difference is?"

"The magnitude of the news. While she clearly believes you'll need Sebastian's support, it might not be as bad as you believe. Think about it Blaine, your friends are protective of you and, they'd rather be safe than…"

"Deal with a pissed off Bas later." Blaine finished for him, to which Patrick nodded. "I know once I arrive at rehearsal, all this will be the last thing on my mind, at least till the two groups are to arrive. Yet, I want to have an idea of what I'm going to do."

"In a situation such as this, you can't over think, go with your gut Blaine."

"And if it leads me to screaming at him for what he's done?"

"So be it, as it's how you feel. Whether he or anyone else disagrees, it's not their call, you're expressing your feelings. And you have every right to be pissed at what he did." Blaine nodded while taking a sip of his tea. "Now, are you going to get to hear the whole show today, minus the few speeches?"

"Yes. How's Mom?"

"Ready for this benefit to happen, as there really isn't anything else she or Victoria need to do." Patrick told him. "Essentially, it's all in yours and Sebastian's hands, once he arrives."

"No, as Mom and Victoria are a big part of this, it wouldn't be happening without them."

"I know, but in the grand scheme of things, it's your show now son. They've done their part, it's now time for you to do yours." Patrick replied as he got up, as he needed to head to work. "Should there be anything you need today, don't hesitate to call as I made sure my schedule is pretty light." He then pressed a kiss a top his head. "If I don't hear from you, I'll see you and Sebastian once you get home. Love you, have a good day Blaine."

"Love you too Dad, thanks. Have a good day too, see you tonight."

Once his Dad was out of the house, it didn't take Blaine long to gather his things, switch his tea into a travel mug, and be on his way as well. Keeping to his promise, he stopped by Dalton to visit with the Warblers, see how they were doing. His appearance caught them off guard, but given what had happened the previous week, it was needed. "I assure you, you did the right thing by listening to Wes and Ms. Corcoran, as I spoke with each of them prior to leaving on vacation."

"Yet Mr. Schuester…" Skylar didn't even get to finish, as Blaine was quick to dismiss anything he might've said or tried to get them to do. "So, Wes wasn't insincere, when he said the reason he was here wasn't about us, but your distrust of your former director."

"No, he wasn't." Blaine assured them as the Warblers looked at him. "He's always had an issue of sorts with the Warblers, and I recently learned those issues have been exasperated because of my recent actions."

"If he has issues with them because of you, he's clearly the one with the problem." A smile crept to Blaine's face as he knew that voice anywhere. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all." Blaine replied, before kissing Rachel on the cheek. "But I am curious why you're here of all places."

"I'm actually here to see them, seeing you is a happy coincidence." Rachel told him, causing Blaine to cock his head, then look at the Warblers who were smiling. "Don't you have a rehearsal to get to?"

"I do, but…"

"Then you better be on your way, don't want to keep everyone waiting." Rachel said, cutting him off. "By the way, Thad will be arriving in a couple of hours, and Jesse is here."

"Why do I feel you're kicking me out."

"Because she is, as she has a surprise for you." Skylar happily told him, before watching Blaine take ahold of Rachel's hand and walk her away from them.

"I'm not going to ask what's going on, as I'm looking forward to your surprise." Blaine told her. "It's just, you do realize you're asking for a backlash by having the Warblers help you."

"You mean because I didn't ask Mr. Schue and the New Directions?" Blaine nodded. "I'm aware of that, and if you doubt it, simply talk with Thad when he arrives as he and I had quite the conversation about it."

"Good, but…"

"I know, things are tense right now. I'm ready for whatever reaction he may have afterwards." Rachel then kissed him on the cheek. "Now go, as I know you have a lot to get through today. I'll be there in a couple of hours." Blaine nodded, before saying his goodbye to not only her, but the Warblers. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be." Skylar told her. "It's evident he's dealing with a lot right now."

"He certainly is." Rachel replied. "Now, do you want to rehearse here or in your theater?" She watched as Skylar looked at the other two council members, before the rest of the Warblers.

"Here."

"Works for me." Rachel happily told him. "I truly appreciate you agreeing to help me."

"It's our pleasure."

By the time Blaine arrived at the venue, the parking lot was still relatively empty which was a bit of a relief to him as it allowed him a bit of time to himself before things got started. When his band arrived about ten minutes later, they weren't surprised to hear him playing piano. "Do you know when Sebastian is getting into town?" Justin asked Morgan as they made their way through the tables which were all set for the next evening.

"From what Jeff said, he's due between four and five." Morgan replied. "So, he should be getting here just as the big rehearsal begins."

"Well here's hoping he gets here beforehand, as given Blaine's mood yesterday afternoon, I think he'll be the only one capable of calming him down." Todd chimed in. "I mean, we all saw him after he spoke with Santana, and it's not good."

"Which is why we need to focus on the task at hand, and deal with everything else as it happens." Talia added, before calling out to Blaine to let him know they were there. From that point, it wasn't long till they got set-up and began running through their set, along with working on a few numbers for tour.

Slowly but surely, everyone else began to arrive, which meant his friends were getting one hell of a surprise. "Did any of you know Pink and Maroon 5 were going to be performing tomorrow?" Nick asked aloud as he spotted them on stage along with Blaine.

"I only found out yesterday afternoon." Santana replied, drawing attention to her. "It was important to not only Blaine, but them to keep this quiet as they didn't want their appearances overshadowing what tomorrow is all about."

"Makes sense, as some might've bought tickets simply to see them, versus it being about the cause." Quinn said, and many of the others agreed. "Now I'm wondering why he wants us to sing, I mean…" She then looked towards the stage.

"He asked us, because we're his friends." Sam said as he walked up to them. "If you think about the song, it all makes sense."

"Sam's right, as whether it was in high school or after things went bad in his marriage to Kurt, we got him through it." Wes said. "While some might've played a bigger part, he credits us all for getting him through and helping to find himself again."

"It's true." They were all so caught up in their own conversation, they hadn't noticed Blaine leave the stage. "It means a lot to me you all agreed to take part, even if you might not have understood my reason for doing so."

"Since Wes explained your rationale, maybe you can explain to us why you're wearing a harness." Jeff asked as he took in Blaine's appearance.

"Wanky."

"Only if Bas was here." Blaine playfully replied, catching a few of them off-guard. "I got to have a bit of fun before you all arrived."

"Wait, you flew, you fucking flew!" Blaine simply smiled at Santana's response. "Okay, now I'm jealous. I hope there's video."

"There is." Blaine told them. "How about you all start to warm-up, while I get out of this."

Once he walked away, they all looked at one another again. "At least now we know why we couldn't get in earlier." David said as they began to set their things down before doing as Blaine asked.

"That, or they were working on something they didn't want us hearing." Tina replied before having to do a double-take upon seeing Mike and Brittany walking in. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed as Santana smiled.

"Guess you haven't spoken to Mike lately." Tina shook her head. "Are you really that surprised given the two of them have danced in a couple of Blaine's videos?"

"I…I guess I just."

"We get it, you don't need to explain yourself." Quinn told her, before they were joined by the two of them. From there, it wasn't long till they began their warm-ups.

By the time they joined Blaine up on the stage, they saw him speaking with Shelby who they didn't realize was there. "While we all have a good ear, I felt it best we have someone not within the group to give their thoughts, as we don't have much time to get it right." Something none of them had a problem with as they knew he was right. Blaine then went about putting everyone in position, and while doing so, explaining how he wanted things to play out.

"Should we bother asking who the space next to Wes is for?" Sam teased from his spot on the riser just behind him.

"If you do, I question your perception Evans." Before the response was finished, a big smile appeared on Blaine's face before he turned to come face to face with Sebastian. "Miss me Killer?"

"What do you think?" Blaine replied before the two kissed. "You're early."

"We finished early." Sebastian said while loosening his tie. "Change of clothes?"

"In back, Tess can show you where." After he spoke, Sebastian kissed him once again before going to change. Upon turning back around, he saw the smiles on his friends faces. "How long had he been standing there?"

"Long enough." Thad told him, before glancing back at Rachel. "Is it safe to presume the Warblers are behind your McKinley counterparts?"

"Yes, and the New Directions behind them."

"If they got their heads out of their asses." Santana chimed in, causing Shelby to shake her head. "You know I'm right."

"Well, here's hoping they took your simple suggestion to heart." Shelby said. "Or at least Will took some incentive from it."

"Doubt it if he knew I wrote it, especially given what I said to him." Santana's response bringing all eyes to her. "Trust me, if you knew what he did, you wouldn't be looking at me like that."

"Something you will tell me and B all about once we're done here." Sebastian said as he rejoined them, now wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. "What matters now, is us proving to B his faith wasn't misplaced." He added before taking his place, which still left room for Blaine to make his appearance.

"It wasn't." Blaine said as he got into position. "Shelby, we're all yours."

While they'd all learnt their parts, performing as a group took a bit of work as it wasn't something they'd done in quite some time to this extent. Yet with Shelby not being in the center of things, it was easier for her to point out what was needed and help them. They were in the midst of their final run-thru before taking a break when the Warblers made their way inside. "Well, now we know why Wes knew what Blaine wanted." Skylar said quietly enough so as not to distract them. "They sound…"

"Amazing." One of the other council members said, something they all agreed with. "Here we thought we were only accompanying Blaine."

"It also reiterates why Ms. Corcoran was so upset with the changes Mr. Schuester made, and said Blaine wouldn't be the only one affected." Once the song was over, the Warblers made their way towards the stage, as the group scattered to get something to drink, and make some calls before rehearsal resumed. "You guys sounded incredible."

"Thank you." Blaine replied as only he, Sebastian, and Shelby remained on stage. "Hopefully once the last two pieces are added, you guys and the New Directions, we'll have the finished product I imagined. Do you guys need to warm-up?"

"We did so before leaving Dalton." Skylar said, causing Sebastian to smile, not surprised in the slightest they were ready to go.

"With that said, relax, till we're ready to resume." Blaine then looked at Shelby. "You've positioned them on the risers already, correct?"

"I have, they know where they need to be." Shelby said in response, pleasing Blaine so he and Sebastian walked off the stage, leaving her with the Warblers. "Do you boys have any questions?"

"Will we still be counting it off, or will you be doing so?" Skylar asked.

"It's all you, as I'll be sitting happily in the audience." She told them. "Anything else?" Skylar looked about, before telling her no. "Very well, I'll see you in a few." After she walked away, the Warblers got themselves settled, before going over a few of the harmonies while they waited.

When they all returned about twenty minutes later, Blaine stood at the edge of the stage, looking towards the doors. "Are you going to go talk to him?" Rachel asked Sebastian, whose eyes were locked on his husband.

"And say what, sorry, I knew he'd screw you over?" Sebastian sarcastically replied, as Blaine raked his fingers through his hair.

"Sebastian."

"There's nothing to say to him Rachel, as he's got every right to be frustrated."

"Sebastian's right." Thad said to her. "Hell, I can see it in your expression, you're pissed to." He then looked at Shelby. "Has he bothered to call?" Shelby shook her head, as she actually had her phone out, making sure she hadn't missed a call.

"Let me go check with Tess." As she walked off, Blaine turned towards the others, taking a deep breath as he did.

"Since the Warblers are here, how about we take it from the top, including our entrances." Blaine said calmly, though Sebastian knew the expression on his face well-enough to know he was anything but. "Does that work for everyone?" Once they all responded, his friends made their way off stage, leaving the Warblers with Blaine. "Don't overthink, just do it as you've rehearsed, as you sounded great on the video Wes sent me." The Warblers nodded, before Blaine made his way off, only to have Sebastian wrap his arms around him, and then press a kiss to his cheek. He smiled slightly before looking at Tess who was nearby with Shelby. "Give the lighting guys the cue, we're ready."

The moment the Warblers started, all the former Warblers smiled as it brought them back to their time there, particularly since they were still in uniform. As the number unfolded, it was impossible to miss the smiles on Shelby's and Tess's faces as it was playing out as Blaine had described. Those singing were all caught in the moment, meaning they didn't hear the doors open, as Will and the New Directions finally arrived. Yet Shelby did, promptly excusing herself and making her way towards them. "You're late." She stated firmly the song filled the venue.

"We got stuck in traffic." Will said, surprised by who he saw on stage along with Blaine and the Warblers. "Why didn't you tell me they were part of this?"

"It wasn't my place, nor should it have mattered." Shelby replied. "Hurry up and get situated as you can join them once they finish."

"Where can we warm-up?"

"Seriously?"

"You know they can't sing without doing so."

"I know, yet…never mind." She said in frustration. "Use the room next door, and come back when you're ready. I'll let Blaine know you've finally arrived."

"What's with the attitude, it's not my fault we got stuck in traffic."

"No, but you should've called and let us know what was going on. A little thing known as common courtesy." Shelby told him before walking back to the others, knowing it was best to get herself out of the situation before she said something she may regret.

By the time the New Directions joined the others, Sebastian placed his hand on Blaine's lower back, hoping to calm him ever so slightly. "Blaine, everyone." Will said as the New Directions took their place behind the Warblers. "You guys sound great."

"Are the New Directions ready to go?" Blaine asked, as Sebastian rubbed his back gently upon hearing the tension in his voice. Once he said they were, Blaine looked back at the Warblers. "We're ready when you are." Things started relatively well, yet that promptly changed when someone started to sing the lyrics, and Blaine heard them over Nick who was only feet away from him, bringing rehearsal to a halt. "Would someone care to tell me why I heard someone other than Nick singing?" Blaine asked as he stepped out from the group

"Sorry, I'd gotten in the habit of doing so during rehearsal." One of the New Directions said, clearly apologetic. "It helped us know where we are in the song."

"While I understand where you're coming from, it's no longer necessary as the vocals are clearly being covered." Blaine replied before looking at Wes who looked frustrated. "So, focus on your parts as written, alright." After he spoke, he looked at Shelby, and then Will before taking his place once again.

Unlike the previous run-thrus they'd done, they had to stop and start more times than Blaine was comfortable with. It finally got to the point where he asked Wes and Sebastian to cover his part, while he went to speak with Will. "This is not going to go well." Santana said to Rachel who was standing on the other side of Sam.

"Tell me something I don't know."


	59. Chapter 59

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 59**

Blaine and Will weren't even out of the room, when Wes told the Warblers to take a break as they needed to have a word with the New Directions. The Warblers simply nodded, and followed Tess to the backstage area so they were out of ear shot. "McKinley grads, I think it's best if you handle this." Wes said before looking at Sebastian who nodded, as he'd previous been watching Blaine.

It only took a short conversation amongst them for Rachel to step forward. "Would one of you care to tell us what's going on, as this is no way to behave during a rehearsal?"

"We made mistakes, it happens." One of them stated.

"Mistakes happen, but it's more than that." Quinn chimed in. "Although you're behind the Warblers, we can hear some of you sing something completely different. I mean, the Warblers aren't covering the soprano and alto harmonies."

"Quinn's right, so we'd like an explanation." Rachel told them.

"We still get confused with the two versions." Another said in response. "This is the first time we're singing it without music or a director." That earned an exasperated response from Sebastian who walked away from them, knowing he needed to keep his composure. "We only had a week to prepare."

"No, you had three weeks, just like the Warblers did." Sam corrected. "Difference is, they didn't change Blaine's arrangement."

"Mr. Schue was just trying to help, and he did, as we had an easier time with his arrangement."

"What happened to working hard to figure something out that was difficult?" Tina asked. "I mean, there were more than a few times back then we had to work harder."

"You never had to sing harmonies like these." One of the girls said, causing Tina to roll her eyes.

"So, you're saying the Warblers are more talented then?" Sebastian said, as he turned back to face them.

"I never said that."

"But you did, as they figured out the harmonies just fine, sans director." Sebastian replied, earning a chuckle from a few of their friends. "It was Will's job, to teach the harmonies to you, not make it easier."

"He…"

"Don't, alright as no explanation you have to is going to work, especially with Sebastian." Santana told them. "By changing up Blaine's arrangement, Mr. Schue actually hurt you."

"Santana's right." Rachel replied. "If you were having trouble, it was up to him to breakdown the harmonies, and teach them to you."

"He was going to try and convince Blaine to go with his version." Sebastian shook his head in disgust, yet before he could respond, one of the guys did.

"And that's fair to the Warblers how?" Thad chimed in. "Let alone the rest of us."

"No one knew the rest of you were taking part."

"Fine, and that's fair to Blaine, how?" Thad reiterated as Rachel took ahold of his hand. "You know what, this just brings back memories from high school I'd rather forget." He then took his hand from Rachel's. "I need some air." He said before walking off the stage and towards the side doors.

"What's his problem?"

"Seeing one of his best friends frustrated, simply because Mr. Schue gave you guys the easy way out." Rachel replied, knowing better than to go after him in moments such as these. She simply hoped, Blaine was having better luck with Mr. Schuester than they were having with the New Directions at the moment, before trying to fix what was wrong.

The two had been in the closed room for a few minutes before Blaine even spoke to Will who stood near the doorway as Blaine walked the room. When he finally turned to face him, Will saw an expression he'd only saw on Blaine a few times during his time at McKinley. "What gave you the right to change my arrangement?"

"Calm down Blaine."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Blaine exclaimed in response. "Your actions have screwed everything up!"

"I was simply trying to help my kids Blaine; your harmonies are complex." Will told him as Blaine leaned back against the wall.

"You didn't just change the harmonies, you changed the entire composition of the piece, including the tempo." Blaine replied. "Do you realize how long I worked on it?"

"I said I'm sorry Blaine."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, as now the New Directions are in no way prepared to perform tomorrow night." Blaine told him. "The times they were singing my version, they weren't carrying their weight to the point Quinn, Tina, and Brittany were having to help."

"Because there is a stark contrast to the number of female voices to male."

"True, yet I took that into account when composing this arrangement. Keep in mind, not all the tenors are singing harmonies, as the Warbler tenors are doing their thing." Blaine a bit cockily said to him. "But then, explain how the two Warbler bass vocalists are carrying their fair share?"

"Of course, your Warblers are perfect."

"The Warblers are perfect in a sense because they worked hard on the music I sent, unlike the New Directions. If they'd spent the last three weeks on my arrangement, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Blaine said to him. "Seriously, what were you thinking?" His frustration growing the longer the conversation went on.

"It'll work out Blaine, it always does." Blaine scoffed, before looking at his watch. "Have some place to go?"

"No, I was curious as to how much time I have to fix this mess you created." Blaine said in frustration. "Secondly, I don't fly by the seat of my pants like the New Directions clearly still do. If I did, I wouldn't have accomplished all that I have professionally." He then raked his fingers through his hair. "Give or take, we have less than twelve hours to get them up to speed, otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?"

"They're not performing with everyone else, as I'm not going to…"

"What, embarrass yourself?"

"No, embarrass them." Blaine countered as he walked towards him. "If they were having so many issues, why didn't you get in touch with me?"

"You were on vacation, plus, I don't have your number." Will replied.

"True, but you do have the number of my manager, who in turn would've gotten in contact with me." Blaine said. "All of this could've been avoided, if you'd simply done as requested."

"Your arrangement is complicated."

"Again, if it's so complicated, how did the Warblers figure it out. And for the record, their parts are more complex, as they're doing more than simple harmonies."

"You've become even more arrogant with success, it's gone to your head." Will responded in frustration, only pissing Blaine off more.

"If you view me wanting the people I'm performing with to be prepared as arrogant, then I guess I am." Blaine said. "But in my world, it's called doing your damn job!"

"This isn't a job for them Blaine."

"I know, but it's a performance, one they should've prepared appropriately for! No wonder they didn't even place at Regionals!"

"Excuse me?" Will shouted in response, shocked that Blaine knew how badly they did.

"You heard me. It's that same sort of lack of preparation, that put them in that situation."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I though? I mean, while the Warblers didn't win Nationals, they placed." Blaine replied. "Something the New Directions haven't come close to since the individuals in the other room graduated."

"That was low, but I shouldn't be surprised considering how you've treated Kurt." Will said in response. "You've put him in a no-win situation, I mean, with your fame and expensive lawyers

"Excuse me, how I've treated Kurt? How, I've treated Kurt!" Blaine said in disbelief. "For the record, a majority of what's happening to him isn't because of me, or Sebastian, or my expensive lawyers, it's the judicial system at work. He's the one incapable of following the rules not only the court has set forth for him, but behavior he agreed upon."

"I highly doubt that, as everything was going fine for him until you…"

"Don't you dare bring Sebastian into this!"

"But he was the catalyst for what's happening."

"No, the catalyst for all this, was his inability to accept I'd moved on with my life!" Blaine declared loudly enough that Thad could hear his raised voice as he came back inside, sending him straight to Sebastian.

"With Sebastian."

"My god, you're nothing more than another fucking apologist for him!" Blaine said to him. "Everything, that's happening to Kurt he brought on himself. It's not my fault, not Sebastian's, HIS and his alone!"

"You pressed the initial charges." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the obscurity of the statement. "Deny it all you want, but Kurt told me what happened"

"I should've known, as according to him, everything is mine and Sebastian's fault, he owns no responsibility for what's happened. And of course, you believed everything because Sebastian's presumably the villain all this."

"He has an influence on you Blaine, admit it." Will told him. "If Sebastian wasn't in your life, this…"

"Think carefully about finishing that thought." Sebastian said from his spot in the doorway, flanked by Rachel who wouldn't let him go alone. "Because anything you say would be based on the absence of facts on the matter." He said eerily calmly, catching Will off-guard, while Blaine knew this was the calm before the storm should the wrong thing be said. "Blaine, are you alright?"

"I will be."

"Not the answer I was hoping for."

"I know, but it's the truthful one." Blaine said as Sebastian made his way into the room, Rachel staying at the door. "Why are you here?"

"Thad heard yelling and…"

"I don't need to hear anything else." Blaine assured him before stretching to press a kiss to his cheek. "Seems my expectations are too high, which…"

"Don't you dare contemplate apologizing for you expectations or standards. Without them, you wouldn't be where you are right now." Sebastian told him, before looking at Will. "How the hell did a conversation presumably about your groups lack of preparation, wind-up at Hummel?"

"I'd like to hear that as well." Rachel chimed in, arms crossed. "Since knowing how Blaine feels about his ex, he didn't."

"I brought Kurt up after Blaine made a comment about the New Directions which…"

"Which you didn't like, so you called him out on what's happening to Kurt." Rachel said, after an elongated pause, which Will confirmed. "I doubt what he said, warranted you throwing Kurt in his face after what he put him through."

"Rachel."

"I'm not done." She then looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "I think it's best of the two of you return to rehearsal, see if you can help the New Directions, though it might be hopeless at this point." When Sebastian was about to speak, she simply gave him a look, which had him agreeing to do as she asked. Yet before the two of them left the room, Sebastian told her not to hesitate to call him, and she promised she would if she needed him. Once the two were gone, Rachel closed the door and asked Will to take a seat.

"I let my emotions get the better of me Rachel, it…"

"Don't say it was a mistake, as I've been told how you feel about what's happening between Blaine and Kurt." Rachel told him. "To blame Blaine for what's going on, is wrong, as Blaine's the victim, not Kurt."

"Rachel, I find that hard to believe."

"I understand that, but it's because you weren't there. Heck, I was, and still had no clue to the depth of what was happening between them." She replied. "Did you watch the big interview Blaine did, the one he not only talked about being the victim of a hate crime, but being in an abusive relationship." Will nodded. "That abusive relationship, was with Kurt. He suffered from emotional, mental, and physical abuse, all at the hands of Kurt."

"After what Kurt went through in high school, he'd never do that." Will said to her. "Not to mention, Blaine's more than capable of defending himself, especially physically.

"I never thought he would either, but he did." Rachel replied. "True, Blaine could've protected himself, yet he didn't because he knew if he landed even one punch, he could seriously hurt him and, he wouldn't do that to the person he loved."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I just…."

"Don't believe it, well that's on you as it happened. I've witnessed firsthand, Blaine shutting down around Kurt, almost cowering around him. And if you've ever done any research on abuse victims, it happens." She told him. "Blaine went from happy, having the time of his life, to wanting to get out of the situation immediately."

"Rachel, he…"

"Just stop! Nothing you say to me, is going to change what I know for a fact is true. All your information comes from the news or, from Kurt as I heard he stopped by to see you after returning to Lima."

"He did, and told me all about how Blaine cost him his job."

"That's rich, his behavior cost him his job! He was given chance after chance, and he blew them, simply by being unable to leave Blaine and Sebastian alone." Rachel informed him. "Did you hear what he did to me, after Thad proposed?"

"According to my students, Kurt went off on a rant, not only about Blaine, but how Thad was no good for you."

"Correct, and for the record, going off on Blaine in that matter, violates the gag order, which is part of their divorce. Also, he confronted Thad and I at court and….you know what, it's not important as clearly Kurt's painted Blaine as the problem."

"And Sebastian, speaking of, how could you of all people support them being together? After what he did to Blaine, he should be the last person you'd want him with."

"That was an accident, something we're all aware of. As for supporting them, it's easy. For starters, there is so much more to Sebastian, than the boy we thought we knew back in high school. Secondly, he makes Blaine happier than I've ever seen him before, and the love they share, is what people dream of having with another."

"Even if that's so, how could you have turned your back on Kurt he was your best friend Rachel, Fi…"

"Finn, would be appalled at what Kurt's done to Blaine." Rachel said firmly. "Finn, would've actually listened to Blaine, and not taken Kurt's word as truth." Clearly pissed, that once again Finn was being used to try and make her feel guilty for turning her back on Kurt. "Do you think I liked hearing what actually happened between them?" Will shook his head, as her voice got louder. "Damn right! To think someone I loved, could do that to another person I love, seemed implausible, but doesn't mean it didn't happen! Blaine underwent hours upon hours of therapy to deal with what he'd gone through."

"If it was so bad, why…"

"Why didn't he leave sooner? Ask for help?" Rachel mockingly replied. "Because he was so beaten down, he didn't know where to turn, as Kurt basically convinced him no one would believe him." She said while wiping a tear from her eye. "Thankfully, he opened up to his parents who helped get him out."

"You can't tell me you weren't confused."

"You're right, I can't as I had no clue what was happening between them. And no matter how badly Kurt tried to blame Blaine for everything, I somehow managed to stay impartial, unlike Santana. Her bullshit detector went off, and she took Blaine's side, even if he wasn't letting us in."

"I still can't imagine Kurt doing that."

"Which is why he was able to get away with it, no one would imagine him doing so, especially those of us who knew what he went through. Rachel told him.

"But why did Blaine have to get the authorities involved?"

"Because Kurt left him no choice, as he wouldn't leave them alone. Mind you, after Blaine left him, Kurt constantly showed up at NYADA to harass him, to the point he was banned from the campus. Also, Blaine's close friends, who are actually his band, made sure to never leave his side, it was that bad. So, for you to take Kurt's word, when you weren't there…I never imagined you of all people would so readily take sides."

"Burt…."

"Burt is blinded by his love of his son, yet Carole isn't, as she actually spoke out in court against Kurt."

"Not to change the subject, but how did we get here when Blaine's issue with me, was the New Directions not being ready?" Will said, as dealing with an upset Rachel wasn't something he wanted to do.

"We got here, because you not only brought Kurt up to Blaine when he called you out, but also attempted to blame Sebastian for what's happening." Rachel replied. "And I have a feeling, your belief Blaine's the cause behind Kurt's troubles, is behind this mess with the song. Or Santana's right, you're jealous of Blaine's success, and wanted to prove you've got similar skills."

"That's ridiculous!" Will said, clearly taken back at her response.

"I think doth protest too much." Rachel replied, using one of Thad's favorite lines against him. "Otherwise, why rewrite what's truly a beautiful arrangement?"

"As I said, my…"

"I forgot, the New Direction couldn't sing it." Rachel said to him. "So, how is it, Shelby was able to teach it to them. Explain that." When he simply looked at her, Rachel shook her head and sighed. "That's what I thought. "Now, either you can step back and let Blaine and Shelby attempt to fix this mess or pull your kids, the choice is yours."

"Blaine needs them."

"Then you should've thought twice before doing what you did." Rachel told him before walking out of the room, leaving him to think about what she'd said.

When she returned, she walked right up to Thad who wrapped his arms around her before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Should…"

"I don't want to talk about it, at least right now." Rachel said, cutting him off as she rested her head against his shoulder. "How are things going?" Instead of answering, Thad turned them ever so slightly, so she could see Shelby working with the Warblers and New Directions, and Blaine sitting on the floor with music spread out before him. "What's Blaine looking at?"

"Quinn got the New Directions to hand over Mr. Schue's changes to Blaine's arrangement." Thad replied, causing her to look around once more.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"Outside, with Santana and Wes, as Blaine's reaction to the changes, wasn't good. Doesn't understand how he could possibly think…it's crap, plain and simple, there is no eloquent way to put it. Said he wrote more complex pieces in music theory at Dalton."

"Is it really that bad?" Thad nodded. "Alright, but why's Sebastian outside?"

"Because after what you and he walked in on, which he wouldn't talk about, it was all we could do to stop him from barging back in there and giving him a piece of his mind. Tomorrow means so much to Blaine, so to see his hard work tossed aside for…"

"Crap." Her response causing him to chuckle.

"He feels betrayed Rach. While he had doubts about Mr. Schue, he never imagined he'd dismiss his work. It's one thing to take issue with him, but not his work." Thad told her. "He put so much of his heart into this Rach, it's…"

"You don't need to say anything else. Is there anything we can do?"

"Right now, Blaine needs space to process it, which is why Wes took a riled-up Sebastian outside. He's reaching his breaking point Rach, and I'm talking about Sebastian. He's been strong for so long, yet Blaine's his weak spot, so seeing him hurting over this…" Thad couldn't finish his sentence as Rachel pressed a kiss to his lips. "What was that for, not that I object?"

"For not protecting me from what's going on, as I know it's instinctual." She replied before slowly stepping away from him, which happened to coincide with Mr. Schue returning. Yet before she could do anything, Blaine hopped up off the floor and walked towards him.

"You really think this piece of garbage is better than mine?" Blaine said as he waved the arrangement in front of him. "These are literally basic harmonies, which any begin theory student could come up with! No wonder your students are having problems remembering mine. I'm pretty sure Rachel's daily warm-ups, are more complex than this piece of garbage!" Due to how angry he was, every eye in the room was on him.

"Blaine, I'm…"

"Don't waste your breath, as I wouldn't believe a damn word out of your mouth! The only reason I invited the New Directions is because people that I love, were brought into my life because of them!" Blaine exclaimed as Sam made his way across the room towards him. "Those people, who are all here, are the only reason I don't view my time at McKinley as one of the biggest mistakes of my life!" As the last of those words came out, Sam placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, causing him to snap his head towards him, which made Sam remove his hand.

"You know what, I don't need to take this." Will replied. "New Directions, we're leaving!" When they went to object, Will told them once more they were leaving.

Once they were gone, the Warblers all stood quietly on the risers, shocked by what had happened. "You do realize, they might not show tomorrow, right?" Sam said as he looked around for Sebastian, surprised he didn't return upon hearing Blaine yell.

"I do."

"So what do you want us to do, we're willing to do whatever you may need us to." As he spoke, he noticed Blaine looking around. "Sebastian's outside, as are Wes and Santana."

"Would someone mind getting them, we have work to do." Blaine said relatively calmly. Once he did, Brittany went to go get them, leaving Blaine before Sam."

"Blaine, what's the plan?"

"We have work to do."

"I know, but…"

"While I appreciate everyone's offer to help, just focus on what you were given."

"But…"

"If I've picked up anything from Sebastian over the years, it's always to have a back-up plan." Blaine told him.

"So, you're not worried?"

"No. Just let me make a call before we resume."

"Are you sure, I mean you just lost…"

"He's positive." Sebastian said as he came up behind them, wrapping his arms around Blaine as he did. "If my B says not to worry, don't worry, particularly when it comes to his music." He then pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "He's got this." Sam nodded before walking away, giving the two a minute before rehearsal resumed. "You know you're playing with fire B."

"I know, but he gave me no choice. And who better to turn to, than someone who understands what it feels like to have their talent dismissed by one Will Schuester."


	60. Chapter 60

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 60**

Even though Blaine had assured his friends not to worry about the New Directions departure, it didn't stop the girls from deciding they needed to learn the harmonies, just in case. That meant even after rehearsal had wrapped, they all stayed at the hall a bit longer, to rehearse. "Am I the only one worried about how calm Blaine was after Mr. Schue left with the New Directions?" Tina asked as Shelby played the harmonies on the piano for me. "I mean, he should be worried."

"You're not." Quinn replied after they all shook their heads as Rachel pointed to a section of the music before Shelby. "At the same time, what would getting upset solve at this point."

"Are we forgetting Blaine said he had it handled?" Santana said.

"No, yet even you admitted you were worried." Quinn reminded her. "Hence why we're all here still, while they guys went home."

"Actually, they were going to get a drink." Brittany chimed in. "Said Blaine deserved one after what he dealt with."

"Can't deny that." Santana replied. "Do we even want to know what was said in that room, as Sebastian looked pissed when he and Blaine returned?"

"Mr. Schue believes Blaine's being unfair to Kurt, should show him some leniency." Rachel said, causing all their jaws to drop. "Yet that's not what pissed Sebastian off, he was implying it's because of…"

"Oh, HELL no!" Santana exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air. "This is all Blaine! Sebastian's merely been supporting him."

"I know that, you know that, but Mr. Schue doesn't believe Blaine would ever treat Kurt like this, unless…"

"Shows he has no respect for Blaine, if he feels Sebastian can manipulate him in that manner." Quinn said. "Where is we all know, Blaine's simply standing up for himself by no longer letting Kurt get away with his behavior." While she was speaking, she saw Santana shake her head upon looking at her phone. "Guessing by that look, it wasn't Jordan."

"You're correct." Santana told her. "It's actually from Coach Sylvester." Her response bring all focus to her. "Seems after arriving back at McKinley, Mr. Schue was still ranting about how Blaine's fame had gone to his head. Then after the New Directions left, he headed over to the Hummel home."

"For what?" Tina asked.

"Probably to ask Burt about everything I said to him." Rachel replied. "Without divulging certain details which I know are not public, I stated Kurt brought everything on himself."

"You did better than me, as when he started talking shit about how Kurt would never treat anyone badly, I brought up Karofsky."

"I thought Dave and Kurt made peace." Tina said, causing Rachel and Santana to exchange a look. "What don't we know?"

"It's not really our place to say." Santana replied, yet they all kept looking at her. "I'm serious."

"None of us have shared details we know, right?" Quinn said to her, and all of them nodded. "At least give us an idea of what you hinted at."

"Let me check with Blaine first." Santana replied before sending off at text to him and Sebastian, insuring she got a prompt answer. It only took a few minutes, before Santana looked at them, after sending back a response. "Kurt implied in court that Sebastian was behind Dave's suicide attempt."

"I thought it was because of the mean kids at his new school." Brittany said to her.

"It was, but Kurt told the judge it was Sebastian in order to discredit him." Santana told them. "Long story short, Dave was called to testify and….had to talk about what lead up to his attempt."

"No one deserves that." Tina said, to which they all agreed. "So much for making peace afterwards and becoming friends."

"I thought the same thing, talk about a betrayal." Rachel told her, before looking at Santana. "Why was Sue at school when the New Directions returned?" Santana giggled, before a wicked grin appeared on her face. "Santana."

"I might've bumped into her when I was leaving McKinley the other day, and asked her to keep tabs on Mr. Schue."

"Something I'm sure she was more than happy to do." Quinn replied, and Santana confirmed. "Is she going to continue to keep you updated?"

"She is, even said she has even more respect for Blaine that he was able to get under Mr. Schue's skin as badly as he did." Which made the girls laugh.

"Proud as you all may be, and while Blaine had every right to be angry, try and keep things in context." Shelby said to them. "What's to say the New Directions won't go on social media to talk about what happened. It won't paint Blaine in the best light. And any explanation he gives, will mean…"

"Bringing up things he doesn't want public knowledge." Tina replied. "While we all know it's possible, call me naïve, but I don't think they're going to. They looked mortified when Blaine went off on him."

"Tina's got a point." Quinn stated. "As the kids were leaving, they were all apologizing as they felt responsible."

"While they're part of the reason, Mr. Schue brought this on himself." Rachel said. "He told me how complex Blaine's harmonies were, and how the kids were having issues learning it. I then pointed out that Shelby managed to teach the harmonies to them."

"You didn't?" Shelby said in response, to which Rachel nodded.

"Way to go Rachel!" Santana exclaimed. "You simply proved he had no interest in teaching them Blaine's arrangement by point out the facts." She then looked at Shelby. "I'm not dismissing your skills, it's just…"

"Relax Santana, I didn't take it that way." Shelby told her. "While Blaine's harmonies are a bit complex, once broken down, they're easily taught. I truly believe if Will had done so from the start, we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with."

Shelby's words were being echoed not only in Blaine's conversation with the guys, who were more than happy to let him vent, but Will was playing over what occurred in his head on his way home. Much as he wanted to talk with Burt, there was no one home when he arrived, as Burt was still at the shop, and Carole was out. Yet upon arriving at home, he should've checked to see if Emma was alone outside of the kids, before starting to vent about how unrealistic Blaine's expectations were. The moment he came around the corner mid-rant, he came face to face with Carole. "I'm sorry, I thought you were alone."

"And I thought you were going to be at rehearsal still." Emma replied. "I take it Blaine wasn't receptive to your changes."

"I'd rather we not talk about this now." Will told her, before apologizing for his rant. "What are the two of you working on?"

"We're going over our responsibilities for the benefit tomorrow."

"Wait, you're going to be at the benefit?" Will replied, clearly having forgotten Emma was going to be there.

"I told you I was volunteering." Emma said in response. "It's all hands-on deck tomorrow. Even with so much done, there is still plenty of little things that will need our attention." Upon seeing Will rake his fingers through his hair, Emma slowly got up from the couch. "What's wrong?"

"I should probably go." Carole said, before starting to gather her things. "We can go over the rest during our drive over tomorrow."

"Did Kurt really abuse Blaine?" Will blurted out, catching them each off-guard.

"Excuse me?" Carole replied, shocked by the question. Just as he began to repeat himself, she stopped him. "I heard the question. Why are you asking me something like that?"

"Because you could put to rest what I was told today."

"By Blaine?" Emma asked.

"He's not the only one who implied it, Rach…" He didn't even finish saying her name when Carole sighed rather loudly. "I'm sorry. It must be hard for you to see how she turned…"

"Stop right there." Carole told him. "What even brought up this up today, as I know for a fact, it's not something Rachel likes talking about."

"Blaine and I got into it, after it became obvious the New Directions weren't prepared." Will replied. "One thing led to another and, I told him he was being unfair to Kurt, and shouldn't let…"

"You blamed Sebastian, didn't you?" Will nodded. "Let me guess, the conversation went downhill from there." Again, he confirmed her suspicion.

"How'd Rachel get involved?"

"It seems Thad overheard me and Blaine yelling and went to get Sebastian, and Rachel came with him." Will told her. "Everyone knows Sebastian's the reason Kurt's being punished so harshly, Blaine…"

"He did." Carole replied rather solemnly.

"Excuse me?" Will said in response, unsure what she was referring to.

"Kurt abused Blaine."

"According to…"

"Kurt admitted it during their divorce. One of the main reasons the initial order of protection was issued in the beginning, was, was because of testimony from Blaine's therapist." Carole told them, each stunned by what they were hearing.

"But, Blaine could've…" Emma put her hand up to stop him, before asking Carole to go as she and Will needed to talk, something Carole understood. After walking her out, Emma returned, looking none too pleased with Will. "You can't…"

"I believe it, I always have based on what I've seen of Blaine when he's talked about it." Emma told him. "The hardest thing for an abuse victim to admit it's happening, followed by the fall-out. Please tell me you didn't doubt Blaine's account of what happened."

"Our conversation never got to that point, but it did with Rachel and she let me know how disappointed she was in me."

"I don't blame her, as I'm disappointed in you." Emma replied. "While Kurt was your student longer, I can't believe you'd accuse Blaine of lying about something so serious."

"Emma, Rachel said Blaine suffered physical abuse, he…."

"Don't finish that statement, please." She said as she started to pace the room. "Did you ever think Blaine didn't fight back, because he was in disbelief regarding what was happening?" Will shook his head. "Then you should, as it's probably what happened."

"Then what took him so long to leave him?"

"You did not just say that."

"Emma."

"No, as I'm not going to stand here and listen to you dismiss what Blaine went through, just because of some so-called loyalty to Kurt!" Emma replied as she went to the closet to get a pillow, sheet, and blanket. "Is that why you're home early?"

"No, I pulled the kids because Blaine called my arrangement garbage and implied I'm jealous of his success." Will said as she set the items on the couch. "You can't be serious?"

"But I am, even more so now." She told him. "Do you realize how much those kids were looking forward to having the chance to perform with Blaine? Yet because he hurt your ego, you took that from them. Who are you?"

"Emma, how can you take Blaine's word over…"

"Did you not hear what Carole said, Kurt admitted to abusing Blaine." Her frustration at his denials growing by the minute. "It's something Burt's still attempting to come to terms with, as it's hard for him to wrap his head around."

"This is Kurt we're talking about."

"The same Kurt who admonished Rachel for getting engaged to Thad, by saying she was dishonoring Finn by doing so."

"He did what?"

"It happened shortly after the two got engaged. Outside of what Kurt said online, he also confronted Rachel and Thad outside of court, and it wasn't pretty." Emma told him. "It actually led to Carole having to testify against Kurt on Rachel's behalf."

"I didn't know that."

"Not many people do, but if you look online, you'll find it documented as Rachel was photographed outside the courthouse in Columbus with Sebastian's Dad."

"Emma."

"I think it's time you stop letting your emotions dictate what you do or don't believe, especially in this situation." Emma said to him. "Look at the facts."

"They're not all public according to Rachel."

"The fact Rachel's cut Kurt from her life, should speak volumes considering how close they were. She wouldn't have done that if she had the slightest belief the claims were untrue."

"Santana said Kurt tried to hit Blaine in front of a group of their friends when he first saw Blaine with Sebastian." Will told her.

"Was Rachel there?" Will nodded. "Must've surprised her."

"Probably, I just can't see Kurt doing that or…" When he stopped, he couldn't help but notice the look she was giving him. "It's not important."

"Actually, it seemed you had a realization." Emma said to him. "What were you going to say?"

"Santana mentioned Dave Karofsky, she implied Kurt had done something to him recently."

"Considering what Dave went through…"

"I know, and Santana seemed pretty pissed about whatever it was. Yet I can't imagine what he possibly could've done as from what I know, he lives in Chicago now."

"When did you talk with Santana?"

"She stopped by the choir room the other day, basically let me know what she thought of me changing Blaine's arrangement." Will replied. "Speaking of, did I tell you former Warblers and members of the New Direction are part of this big number?" Emma shook her head. "It was strange seeing them all together"

"I can imagine." Emma said to him. "How are you going to handle tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Having to face Blaine."

"I'm not going."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I'm pretty sure he got the picture given how we left, we're not taking part tomorrow." When Emma shook her head, Will sighed. "You can't honestly expect us to go."

"This isn't about you and your hurt feelings, it's about the New Directions taking part in something important. The foundation does wonderful work Will."

"This isn't about the foundation. Blaine had no right to speak to me that way!"

"He probably spoke to you that way because you'd already accused him of treating the man who abused him unfairly. You gave him no reason to handle it differently considering how you behaved."

"So now it's my fault?"

"Would all this have even happened if you simply taught the New Directions the song as written?" She then picked her tablet up off the table. "Think about what I said, as I'm going to bed."

"Now?"

"Yes, as I want to read a bit before calling it a night, as I have a long day ahead of me."

"You're still going?" She nodded. "How can you?"

"Easy, I believe in the work the foundation does and this benefit will allow them to continue doing so."

"But…"

"I'm going whether you like it or not! And I recommend you think about everything you were told and heard today. Good night Will." He objected, yet Emma continued to walk away, upset and saddened by everything she'd heard.

With so much going on that Saturday, Patrick was a bit surprised that Blaine and Sebastian were still sleeping, long after Kate went to check on the venue. He was about to make his way upstairs to check on them, when he met Sebastian at the base of the stairs in mid yawn. "There's coffee made and water in the kettle for Blaine." Patrick said after saying good morning. "Sleep well?"

"Once we actually decided to as Blaine was still pissed about what happened." Sebastian replied as the two headed towards the kitchen. "Where's Kate?"

"At the venue along with your Mom." Patrick told him. "They asked me to tell the two of you not to worry, they have everything taken care of."

"We didn't doubt it, which is why I was able to convince B to stay in bed longer." Sebastian said in response. "He needs to focus on himself right now."

"Agreed." Patrick replied. "How bad was it?"

"Bad, but it could've been worse. I still wonder what would've happened if Thad hadn't come and gotten me, and in turn, Rachel."

"I'm sure that was hard on her."

"It was, as a man she'd looked up to proved he wasn't the man she thought he was." Sebastian said as he got two cups out. "Dared to bring up Finn."

"I doubt that went well."

"You'd be correct. Thad said more happened, but didn't feel comfortable sharing it, as he didn't want to risk pissing off Blaine anymore than he already was."

"Wise."

"Agreed." Sebastian told him as he got out the honey, and then the lemon for Blaine's tea. "Since it's not something Blaine really wants to talk about, would you mind telling Kate not to worry about the New Directions abrupt departure."

"She was wondering if they were going to show."

"We're not sure, but appropriate measures have been taken should they…" Sebastian's words were cut off by the sound of Cooper's voice bellowing through the house, announcing he was home. It was only moments later, he and Whitney made their way into the kitchen. "What are you doing here, I though you guys weren't going to be able to make it." Sebastian said as Cooper gave him a hug, as Whitney hugged Patrick.

"His agent pulled a few strings, as he felt it would've been wrong for him to miss such a big moment." Whitney replied before giving Sebastian a hug.

"Where's Squirt?" Cooper asked, yet before Sebastian could respond, Blaine appeared. "Happy to see me?" Blaine nodded, before giving his brother a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Don't ask." Blaine replied before taking his cup of tea from Sebastian.

"Whose ass do I need to kick?"

"Much as I appreciate the offer, it's not necessary." Blaine told him. "The matter's been taken care of." Instantly Cooper looked at Sebastian who was sipping his coffee. "He won't tell you anything different, I've got things under control." Cooper cocked his eyebrow at Sebastian who nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How about you show him the footage Talia took of you flying?" Sebastian said, piquing Cooper's interest. "No explanation, just watch it."

"Dad."

"It's a sight to see, that's for sure." Patrick replied before asking if he could get them anything. Once they said no, he excused himself momentarily to call Kate because as wonderful as this surprise is, she needed to know considering everything that was going on. By the time he returned, Blaine and Sebastian were gone, as according to Cooper, Blaine had a couple of calls to make. "I'm really glad you're here."

"So are we." Cooper said before taking a sip of coffee. "Is Blaine alright?"

"Outside of being frustrated due to something that happened at rehearsal yesterday, yes." Patrick replied. "But, they insist everything is okay."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I do, and it's something to repeat right now. I'm sure if you ask your brother tomorrow, he'll be happy to talk about it, that is…"

"Relax Dad, we're here through the weekend." Cooper told him. "And before you ask, we only found out we were going to be able to come, hours before we caught our flight." Patrick smiled as that was going to be his next question. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Actually, I think your Mom and Victoria have everything taken care of, thanks to numerous volunteers, but thank you. Also, she'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Would it be alright if we went to see her?"

"Of course." Patrick replied. "Do you need my car or do you have a rental?"

"We have a rental, as we weren't sure of the car situation."

"Did you really think your brother would opt to drive one of ours when his is in the garage?"

"Good point. You don't mind us going to see Mom, do you?"

"Of course not, just keep in mind she's got a lot on her plate."

"We will." Cooper told him, before giving him a kiss on the cheek, then taking Whitney's hand. "Won't gone too long."

"Take your time, as I'm sure seeing you two is going to do your Mom wonders."

Before leaving, Cooper called up the stairs to let Blaine and Sebastian know they were going, but would be back in time to get ready. "You do realize, Cooper's not going to drop it." Sebastian said as Blaine looked out the window. "B." The next thing he saw, was Blaine raise a finger, and turn slightly as he was still on the phone. Yet once it ended, he walked towards Sebastian who was stretched out on the bed. "So?"

"Everything is good to go." Blaine replied before taking a seat on the bottom of the bed. "Shelby is currently at Dalton running through the number with the Warblers and the last-minute replacements."

"How'd the Warblers take it?"

"Surprisingly well, but I think a lot of it stems from the fact Wes broke the news to them before they arrived."

"You took one hell of a chance Killer."

"I know, but Mr. Schue left me little, to no option."

"And the possible fall-out?"

"I'll deal with it, if it happens."

"You know, you're extremely sexy when you're confident." Sebastian told him as he pulled him closer, till he fell back onto the bed with him. "Seeing yourself the way I see you." He then gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine replied before kissing him in return. "But since when am I not sexy to you?" He should've known better as he soon found himself on his back, looking up at his husband. "Bas."

"I merely stated I find you extremely sexy when you're confident." Sebastian said before glancing at the door, ensuring it was closed. "You should know by now, I always find you sexy. It's just, when you're like this, my self-control wanes." He continued while slipping his hand into Blaine's lounge pants.

"Bas, we're not alone."

"Hasn't stopped us before." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "And I couldn't think of a better way to start our day, focus on us till I must share you with everyone, plus…"

"It will stop me from thinking about things that our out of my control."

"Are you implying I'm merely trying to distract you?"

"Aren't you?"

"No, as it's all about me being selfish, wanting you to myself."

"That's not selfish." Blaine said before leaning up to kiss him. "Then what were you going to say?"

"I simply want you."

"That's all you needed to say, and for the record, I couldn't agree think of a better way to start our day either, as we're in this together."

"Always."


	61. Chapter 61

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 61**

Although Blaine had promised his Mom, and Jennifer, he'd do the press line and carpet, that didn't stop him and Sebastian from arriving at the venue early for one last sound check. As he stood on the stage, in the empty room since the last of the volunteers had gone, Sebastian could tell he was taking in the moment. "I think this is the first time you've looked uncomfortable on a stage."

"Because after everything that happened yesterday, I hope I didn't screw everything our Moms works so hard on up." Blaine told him, before reaching for his guitar which was on the stand beside him.

"You didn't screw anything up B." Sebastian assured him as he made his way onto the stage. "You did what was necessary after Will made this about him."

"I didn't ask him to leave."

"By pointing out how blatantly he screwed over his own students, you left him little choice." He continued as Blaine began to play. "I know you wanted the New Directions to be a part of all this, but they weren't ready to perform with everyone else."

"Doesn't make this any easier, but…"

"I don't want to hear you doubting yourself Blaine Anderson-Smythe." The voice caused them each to turn and look at who was walking towards them, making Blaine smile. "Now that's more like it, especially with your handsome husband at your side." Before Blaine could even speak, the two exchanged a hug, as he'd moved his guitar out of the way. "It's been a long time Sebastian."

"That it has Miss Jones." Sebastian replied, before the two hugged, pleasantly surprising Blaine. "Thank you for doing this as…"

"Blaine filled me in, and I have to say I'm disappointed in how Mr. Schue behaved." She told them. "Also, you don't have to be so formal Sebastian." He smiled in response. "While I told you this over the phone Blaine, I hold no hard feelings about not initially being asked, as…"

"I didn't want to put you in an awkward spot, because you and Kurt are friends, but…"

"You needed someone who you knew could bring it." She playfully teased, to which he nodded. "I respect that. I want you to know, that while I haven't cut Kurt out of my life, it doesn't mean I condone what happened, and I've told him as much."

"He won't be happy should he find out you're here."

"Then he can be unhappy, as no one is forcing me to do this, I want to be here." Mercedes stated. "Were you able to solve your other issue?"

"I was, I only hope everyone understands." Blaine replied, intriguing her. "You'll understand once you see my solution."

"Aright, is anyone else here?"

"No, as they'll be arriving in a couple of hours. The only reason we're here is, I needed some time to myself, plus I wanted to make sure everything was taken care of on your end." Blaine told her. "Also, I didn't get a chance to tell the others you're going to be here."

"It's alright, as you've had a lot to deal with." She then watched Blaine look up at Sebastian, who slipped his arm around him, before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. "Are the two of you always like this?"

"We are." Sebastian said as Blaine took a calming breath. "You agreeing to do this, means a lot to the both of us Mercedes, as we have no clue if the New Directions are going to show, neither does anyone else."

Before anyone else could speak, Jennifer appeared and told Sebastian she needed to talk with him, earning her quite the look from Blaine. "Relax, I'm relaying a message." She said, before Sebastian kissed him once again, before excusing himself. Once the two were off-stage, Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "You need to call Santana."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have more information for you, simply you need to call her right away."

"Why didn't she call me herself?" All it took was Jennifer looking out onto the stage where Blaine and Mercedes were talking, to answer the question. "This can't be good." He then thanked her before taking his phone out of his pocket to give Santana a call. Unsurprisingly, Santana answered his call on the first ring. "What's going on?"

"Are the New Directions still welcome to perform their set, even if they aren't part of the big number?"

"Why are you asking?" Sebastian asked, before glancing back out at Blaine and Mercedes.

"Because the kids are at McKinley, yet Mr. Schue hasn't shown."

"How do you know this?"

"Because one of the Cheerios that's a member called Coach Sylvester." Santana told him. "The kids still want to take part, even if they aren't singing with Blaine."

"B filled their spot."

"With who?"

"Mercedes Jones."

"Wait, Mercedes is here?" Sebastian confirmed that she was. "Answer my question, are the kids still welcome, I mean, if they have a chaperone accompany them?"

"Santana, what are you thinking?"

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust me on this." Santana said. "What's the answer?"

"Yes, as his issue is with Will."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, and Santana, don't make me regret this."

"I promise, you won't. See you soon."

No sooner did their conversation end, did Sebastian watch Mercedes answer her phone, and shortly thereafter excuse herself to take the call. Without saying a word, as he rejoined Blaine, he told him who Mercedes was talking to, making Sebastian smile. "What don't I know?"

"I'll fill you in, but right now, we're supposed to trust in Santana."

"Bas."

"Trust in Santana." Blaine merely looked up at him. "I do, and once you hear what's going on, I believe you'll have a better understanding." He then watched Blaine's attention go to Mercedes. "I don't know what Santana has planned, but she knows how important tonight is, so…"

"Trust in Santana." Blaine repeated, before taking ahold of Sebastian's hand and leading them off stage, curious to hear what his husband had to say.

By the time the two ventured out onto the carpet a couple of hours later, they happened to spot the New Directions exiting their bus, accompanied by none other than Emma. The two exchanged a confused look as they'd seen Emma earlier at the venue, and were curious how this occurred. Yet just as they thought the bus was empty, Sue made her way off, leaving the two with plenty of questions. "Blaine was choosing the music acts for tonight difficult?" One of the reporters asked, pulling him out of his daze.

"More than you may realize. Luckily for us, those I asked were more than happy to take part in something that means so much to Sebastian, and myself." Blaine replied as they tightened their hold around one another.

"Is it safe to presume Broadway star and McKinley grad, Rachel Berry, was your first ask?"

"Yes, as along with being those things, she's also one of my best friends. And I'm truly grateful her show allowed her the time off to take part."

"The producer, Derek Wells is here, are you aware of that?"

"No, but I'm not surprised given how supportive he is of his casts." Blaine replied, earning a smirk from Sebastian who knew full and well why Derek was there. "Now if you don't mind, Sebastian and I should really make our way inside." The reporters reluctantly agreed, as the two headed inside, curious to get answers to what they'd witnessed while outside. Though getting answers to those questions, was going to prove more difficult than they realized as once they made their way inside, everyone wanted a word with them, keeping Jennifer, Scott, and Marcus busy.

Blaine and Sebastian weren't the only one with questions, as had plenty of them as he drove to Westerville after receiving a text from Sue, telling him she took the New Directions to the benefit. And when he tried to get answers, Sue wasn't responding, nor was Emma who he knew was there since she was volunteering.

Just as everyone was getting seated, Santana came up behind Blaine and Sebastian, and assured them everyone was good, and she'd filled Kate in regarding what was going on. After kissing them each on the cheek, she went to take her seat at a nearby table. "Are you alright B?" Sebastian whispered to him, as it was essentially impossible for the two of them to have a private conversation with all eyes on them. Blaine nodded, in response, before the two shared a kiss.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" Sam asked from his spot beside Santana.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Santana replied, while taking ahold of Jordan's hand. "And don't go talking to them, as they're trusting me."

"Santana."

"You'll find out soon." When he gave her a look, she smiled before shooting him a wink. Yet before Sam had a chance to respond, Kate made her way onto the stage, to applause.

 _Good evening. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Katherine Anderson, chairwoman of the Breaking Through Foundation. Or as I'm more commonly referred to, Blaine's and Cooper's Mom. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful we are that so many of you wanted to be here and donate to the foundation which is near and dear to my heart. I wish I could tell you a sweet story about how our family handled Blaine coming out, yet it was anything but, something we were all to blame for. At one point I wasn't sure how we were going to get through the walls that were being built, but we did. You see, nothing in life is cut and dry, yet as long as we don't lose focus on what matters most to us, nothing is impossible to get through._

Kate was still talking when Will made his way inside, yet due to how dimly lit the room was, it was next to impossible for him to find Emma, leaving him in the back for the time being.

 _To start this evening, will you please join me in welcoming the New Directions, from McKinley High School._

As they began to make their way onto the stage, Will was stopped from getting to them thanks to a hand on his shoulder from none other than Sue.

"You're not going anywhere William."

"What are they doing here, I…"

"You walked out on Blaine, not them. Now watch and listen."

 _You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold_

 _And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in_

 _Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

The New Directions song choice had the former members all exchanging looks, and smiling, curious how the song was chosen. For all the trouble the New Directions had during the joint rehearsal, they showed what they were capable of. Although they were seated at separate tables, Quinn reached over to Rachel who took her hand, leaving Thad and Stephen wondering about the reason behind it. After they finished, Sebastian looked back at Santana who smiled, before he turned back around, slipping his arm around the back of Blaine's chair. He turned back around just as Mercedes walked onto the stage, and a member of the New Directions introduced her.

"For those of you who've felt alone, know you've always got someone to turn to." Mercedes said to the audience, before looking over Brad, giving him the okay to begin.

 _Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,  
Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less,_

 _I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you_

 _So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Hey there, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you.  
When you're standing at the cross roads,  
And don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong_

"I had no idea Mercedes was going to be here." Will said as he watched in awe as the New Directions happily allowed her to take the lead.

"She's here, as Blaine had no idea if that glee club of yours was going to show." Sue told him. "And who better to fill in for them. Honestly, it's a huge upgrade of you ask me. It's only out of Blaine's decency, your kids are even performing after what you did."

"Sue."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but shush, they're going to sing again."

"Before we start our final number, I want to remind you all that often you can find support in the least likely of places." Mercedes said. "So, if you wouldn't mind indulging me, I would like my second family to join me, that is all of you besides Blaine, as right now this is as much for you, as everyone else here." Again she looked over at Brad, who began to play once more.

 _Everyday is so wonderful  
Then suddenly  
It's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed_

 _I am beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

As Mercedes sang, slowly but surely the former New Direction joined her on stage, but not without passing the Anderson-Smythe table, giving Blaine a gentle touch along the way. Blaine wasn't the only one in awe, as Will watched as former New Directions outside of those who'd been there the day before joined her.

 _No matter what we do (no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say (no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune (yeah, oh yeah)  
Full of beautiful mistakes_

 _And everywhere we go (and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine (the sun will always, always, shine)  
And tomorrow we might awake  
On the other side_

 _We're beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Yes words won't bring us down  
Oh no  
We are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

By the time the song finished, Sebastian wasn't surprised to find Blaine wiping at his eyes as they all took a bow, before either returning to their seats or leaving the stage. Before being able to retake her seat, Sebastian reached out to stop Santana, who crouched down between them. "How'd you pull that off?" Blaine asked.

"Don't worry about it, just know they were all here for you, and to make a statement."

"Which is?" Sebastian asked.

"Again, don't worry about it." Santana told him. "Focus on what tonight's all about, but if you're still curious afterwards, we'll talk." She then gave them each a quick peck on the cheek before joining Jordan once again. Once she was seated, she leaned over and gave Jordan a kiss, before breathing a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure everyone was going to make it on time."

"They did, as did the one person you hoped would see it." Jordan replied, before pointing to the back of the room where they could faintly make out Will standing beside Sue. "She really is amazing."

"Told you." Santana said, before giving Jordan's hand a squeeze. "I'm just glad the New Directions had picked songs which I knew were in her repertoire, and were fine with her taking the lead."

"If they didn't, they have bigger problems than you thought." A statement Santana could only agree with given how correct she was. While the two of them spoke, Victoria took to the stage, and Sue made sure Will stayed where he was, as Emma stated she didn't want to see him till the benefit was over.

 _Talk about some wonderful song choices from the New Directions, and Miss Mercedes Jones. Truly a wonderful way to kick this evening into gear. For those of you that don't me, I'm Victoria Smythe vice-chair of the foundation. Though much like Kate, I'm more often referred to as Sebastian's Mom. I can't begin to tell you the pride we all felt when Blaine and Sebastian brought the idea of the foundation to our attention. And for anyone that knows our sons, it was a very them thing to do, as it was their way of hoping others had an easier road._

 _One of the pitfalls of Blaine's success, is that it forced him to address parts of his past he would've preferred to forget, the same could be said for his family. I hope that none of you, ever have to go through the pain the Andersons went through, simply because a group of individuals took issue with who Blaine is. Although it had happened years prior, my heart broke the moment I found out what he'd gone through, not only for Blaine, but for his family._

 _The fear of having something like that happen, is often one of the reasons an individual struggles with opening up about who they are. Another, is how their family will react. What gets lost in all that, is nothing about a person's sexual identity, changes the person. I'd be remiss to say I didn't worry what would happen to my son once he came out, because his father and I did worry, quite a bit. Outside of that, I only ever hoped for what any parent does, for him to find someone to love him the way he deserves._

Once the last line came out, Sebastian pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, who in turn turned his head so they could share a kiss.

 _Now, I'd introduce our next guest, but this woman needs no introduction._

The moment the all too familiar piano chords began; an audible gasp was heard around the room before her voice was even heard.

 _La-da-da-da-da, la-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da_

 _We are searchlights, we can see in the dark  
We are rockets, pointed up at the stars  
We are billions of beautiful hearts  
And you sold us down the river too far_

While her band was on stage, she walked her way through the audience, high-fiving those in attendance on her way to the stage.

 _What about us?  
What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
What about us?  
What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
What about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
What about love? What about trust?  
What about us?_

 _We are problems that want to be solved  
We are children that need to be loved  
We were willin', we came when you called  
But man, you fooled us, enough is enough, oh_

When the song finally came to an end, she was standing center stage, and had to wait to speak as the audience was still applauding. It took awhile for them to stop, but once they did she began to speak and shared with them why she was honor when Blaine asked her to take part.

"William, I think you could benefit from listening to her, and everyone, as somewhere you lost focus regarding what this is all about." Sue told him as the speech continued. "Face it, you're a glee club director in Ohio. While I reluctantly admit you've got some talent, you are not in Berry's league, nor Blaine's, so stop making a fool of yourself."

"That's…"

"Not what this is about, right, I forgot, Lopez mentioned that." Sue said. "This is about you believing Porcelain is innocent. Guess what, no one has anything to gain from admitting they've been abused. You dismissing Blaine, is no different from your students back in the day doubting Shannon." When his face went blank, she clasped her hands before her. "Good, you remember, as nothing you said to Berry, was any different from what those kids said to her. And at that point they didn't know better, you do."

 _ **Song: Keep Holding On**_

 _ **Written by: Avril Lavigne**_

 _ **Song: I'll Stand By You**_

 _ **Written by: Chrissie Hynde, Tom Kelly, Billy Steinberg**_

 _ **Song: Beautiful**_

 _ **Written by: Linda Perry**_

 _ **Song: What About Us**_

 _ **Written by: Alecia B. Moore, John McDaid, Steve Mac**_


	62. Chapter 62

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 62**

After she finished speaking, she walked towards the back of the stage as two stools were brought out, yet returned with an acoustic guitar in hand, the strap identifying it as Blaine's. "Sebastian, would you mind if I borrow your husband for this next number?" In response Blaine and Sebastian exchanged a look, before Blaine cocked his head at her. "You played it with me in rehearsal, so who better for me to perform it with." She replied as she held out the guitar, as the audience began cheering Blaine on. "I remember what you said, but maybe we can change those memories of this one. So, what do you say Blaine?" By that point Cooper was standing behind Blaine's chair, ready to pull it out. It only took a kiss from Sebastian who was curious what it could be, for Blaine to get up and join her on the stage.

"You got this Blaine!" Santana called out as there was only one song she could imagine he was hesitant to perform. The shout-out caused Sebastian to look back at her, yet given Sam was smiling, he slowly turned back as Blaine got situated.

"I'm not singing." Blaine stated as she gently rubbed his shoulder.

"We'll see about that." She teased as Tess set a microphone up for him. When he shook his head, she couldn't help but laugh. "You're desire to stay out of the spotlight, is a refreshing trait, trust me."

"I seem to be doing a lot of that today." Blaine replied, earning him a look from her, but Sebastian and Santana knew precisely what he was referring to. "Ready?" once she nodded, Blaine waited as she was going to start things off.

 _Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

 _Mistreated  
Misplaced  
Misunderstood  
Miss no way it's all good  
It didn't slow me down._

 _*Blaine*_

 _Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look I'm still around  
_

_*both*  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect_

From there on out, Blaine would chime in occasionally as being on that stage, with her in that moment was erasing the previous memories, but he didn't lose sight on why it happened. By the time they finished, the audience applauded once again, as Blaine handed off his guitar to his tech, as her team came out. "Sure you don't want to take another spin?" She teased as she got settled into her harness.

"Positive, don't need to give my brother more future material to use against me."

"You wouldn't do that now, would you Cooper? I mean, you do that, and he might not right you another hit theme for your next movie."The next thing everyone witness was Blaine laugh, before the two exchanged a hug, prior to him returning to his seat. "Thank you for indulging me Blaine, hopefully that's the first in many collaborations to come. Blaine raised his glass in agreement, which earned a chuckle from those behind him. "You'll have to tell me what that was about afterwards. Now, before I take to the air, I want to say to all of you, the fact you're here, whether it's to help someone you love, heal your family, or other reasons, I find it all admirable as self-love, isn't easy. Yet once you, and your families achieve it, nothings impossible, much as Katherine and Victoria stated. Having spent time with each of these remarkable woman, it's not surprising they've put their heart and soul into this foundation. Not only to fulfill their sons dream, but to ensure the hardships you're all feeling, are only a minor stumble along the way." Once she took to the air, everyone's eyes went up, as she dazzled the audience with one last performance.

After she finished, Blaine looked over at his Mom, as while he'd handled the entertainment for the evening, she and Victoria made the arrangements regarding who was to speak. It didn't take long for the additional gear to be removed from the stage, and the next speaker to appear, shocking those in attendance.

 _Good evening everyone, my name is Dave Karofsky, and I'll try not to bore you after such an incredible performance. I'm sure plenty of you have heard, it gets better, and think it's untrue, nothing wrong with that, as I was too felt that way. And because of those thoughts, being afraid my friends and family would hate me, I became my own worst nightmare, along with almost becoming a statistic._

 _While some of you might wonder what I mean, wonder no more, as I was a bully in high school, stemming from wanting to simply go along, in part do to fear of being outed, outed at a time when I hadn't quite come to terms with who I am._

 _Adolescents is already hard enough, without having to question who are you, in a world where you're unsure how you'll be treated. While there were a few resources available to me at the time, I never spoke to anyone till after I reached my breaking point after being outed. The sad thing looking back, is people I was cruel to, were some of the first to come to my aid. It didn't erase what I'd done or said, but it gave them a bit of understanding, some having dealt with similar issues._

 _Standing up here before you, I have no issue admitting I'm ashamed of my behavior in the past, something to this day I continue to try and make amends for, in part by speaking about my experience._

 _For some, me being here is hypocritical because of my past, instead I choose to believe it can be used as a learning experience. No one knows what's going through anyone's mind in a given moment, especially if we don't reach out when we're hurting._

Dave was still speaking when Sue saw Will rake his fingers through his hair. "Problems William?"

"Just thinking about something Santana said to me, saying Dave knew the type of person Kurt's become." Will told her. "Do you know what she meant by that?

"No, yet if I was in your shoes, I'd go and speak with David later this evening, ask him."

"Why not Santana?"

"Because if I've learnt anything since her return, if she's this tight lipped, it has to do with the Anderson-Smythes, which means…"

"She's not going to talk, especially to me." Will said, which Sue confirmed. When he went to walk away, Sue stopped him. "I was going to find the backstage area, so I could talk with Dave once he's done."

"It takes a lot of audacity to show your face here." Shelby said to him as they caught her eye on her way backstage.

"Shelby."

"What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see my students."

"Students you abandoned, because your ego couldn't take another hit."

"He's says it's not about ego." Sue said as Dave was finishing up.

"Right, which is why he stormed off after Blaine called his arrangement garbage." Shelby replied, causing Sue to chuckle. "I think it would be best if you leave, as you lost sight what this is about. Also, you've shown an utter lack of respect for Blaine, Sebastian, and their families who are our hosts." Yet before she could say anything else, one of the production assistance came and pulled her away as she was needed backstage. Once she was gone, Sue looked at Will who said he didn't plan on going anywhere, regardless of what Shelby might've said. He intended on getting answers before the evening was over.

"Who's that walking onto the stage?" Will asked as a young woman took the stage, and walked straight to the baby grand which was there.

"That would be Talia Davies, Blaine's keyboardists, which must mean it's time for another musical interlude." He nodded, before shaking his head upon seeing the next performer take the stage, as it was none other than Jesse St. James. Instead of saying anything after his introduction, Jesse looked over at Talia who began to play. Within a matter of chords, everyone knew what he was starting with.

 _Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people living for today_

 _Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people living life in peace, you_

 _You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope some day you'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

Being surprised by everyone's song selection was making the evening more enjoyable for Blaine as he didn't know what to expect. Then to hear such a heart felt rendition of one of his favorite songs, only added to it.

"Thank you." Jesse said once the applause died down. "I'm honored to be here this evening, along with being extremely proud of how Blaine's chosen to use his fame. The fact the foundation embraces not only the individual coming to terms with who they are, but those close to them, is an often-forgotten aspect. With Blaine's fame, it would've been easy for the Anderson family to pretend everything was fine when he came out, but they didn't. Instead they chose to be honest, further reinforcing they understood the same fears so many of you are facing or have faced. And why it's important to them, to help those dealing with similar struggles.

Remember, no matter how isolated or alone you may feel, you're all special, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Jesse then looked into the audience, just beyond Blaine. "Ready to join me Rach?" Blaine turned, and saw Rachel getting up from her seat, giving Thad a quick peck before making her way to the stage. "Rachel Berry everyone! And I promise, you'll be getting to hear her a bit later, I just couldn't pass on the chance to duet with one of my favorite partners." While he was speaking, Talia left the stage, and Justin took it, getting settled on a stool a little behind where Jesse was.

 _You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

 _Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
This world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just, call me up  
'Cause I will always be there_

 _And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you_

Once the two finished, they immediately hugged one another as the audience applauded before taking their bows, prior to leaving the stage, and heading back to their seats. As the next speaker began, Cooper noticed a bit of commotion near the stage door, so he quietly excused him, before going to find out what was going on. Upon reaching the doors, he saw Jennifer and Shelby having a rather intense conversation. "You two might want to take this backstage, as I could tell something was wrong." Cooper said, before carefully ushering to the side a bit more, as neither wanted to go backstage. "What's going on?"

"Will's here." Shelby pointedly stated. "And after what went down yesterday, I…"

"You're afraid he's going to cause a scene." Cooper replied which she confirmed. "Can't say I blame you from what I've heard."

"You clearly don't know the whole story, or there is no way you'd be this calm." Jennifer said to him.

"You're right, I don't, as neither my parents, Blaine, nor Sebastian will do so, which tells me all I need to know." Cooper told them. "Now, what's the issue?"

"I don't think he should be here after what he pulled, while Jennifer believes having him leave, might draw attention to the issue."

"I need to go with the PR specialist here, as you don't know how he's going to react." Cooper told her. "While I understand where you're coming from, especially how my family is tiptoeing around this, you need to let Jennifer handle this."

"Are you going to take your own advice?" Jennifer asked, having heard enough stories about Cooper from Blaine.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cooper, you need to let me handle this situation, so that it doesn't bring on any negative press." The word press caught his attention. "There are numerous reporters here, outside of Jordan."

"I…"

"Cooper, I will not hesitate to get one of your parents."

"Seriously?"

"Given the importance of tonight, absolutely." Jennifer replied. "Better yet, I'll let your brother-in-law handle it, as we all know how Sebastian handles matters which could upset Blaine."

"That won't be necessary." Cooper said while straightening his suit jacket. "And saying you'll get Sebastian, is playing dirty. No wonder Blaine doesn't cross you."

"A good publicist knows the best way to get the necessary response." Jennifer then looked at Shelby. "I will let Scott know he's here, and to have someone keep an eye on him."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Jennifer said. "Now, go back to your seats, both of you, before others start wondering what's going on."

Once the two of them left her side, Cooper looked at Shelby. "Where is he?"

"At the back of the room near the entrance." She replied. "What about the promise you made Jennifer?"

"I'm going to keep it, just wanted to know where he's at, as I love my brother, and parents too much to ruin tonight for them." He told her. "What about you?"

"I will leave well enough alone for now, but I'm going to keep my eye on him as well." Shelby said to him. "Mainly because I don't want Rachel to accidentally cross paths with him, as I while she knows better, her emotions are too raw right now regarding what went down yesterday."

"Fair enough." Cooper then extended his hand which she took. "To ensure tonight goes off without a hitch." Once they shook, Shelby had one more thing to say.

"Just so you know, Sue Sylvester is with him. She's actually the reason the New Directions are here." Seeing a confused look on her face, didn't surprise him. "I don't understand it either, but I thought you should know."

"Thank you." Cooper said before the two returned to their tables. When he returned to his seat, he wasn't surprised when his Dad leant over to ask where he'd been, given how long he'd been gone. "I'm going to say; the matter has been handled."

"Cooper."

"It's been handled Dad, now attention back to the stage, the next act is about to go on." Cooper told him before slipping his arm around Whitney's chair. Although he wasn't going to engage his Dad again, he didn't miss the look Sebastian shot at him, fully reminding him how good Jennifer was at her job. While he'd never admit it aloud, for as aloof as he could be at times, he'd never intentionally piss off Sebastian. And the only thing that broke that look, was Blaine kissing Sebastian on the cheek, bringing his focus to the stage where Wes stood.

 _Evening everyone, I'm Wes Montgomery. So much of what I intended to say tonight, has already been stated, so I'll refrain from rehashing it in one form or another. Though I will echo Jesse St. James' sentiment about how proud I am, though not only of Blaine, but of Sebastian, and their families. You see, I'm one of the first people outside of family that Blaine came into contact with after the assault which put him in the hospital. From the scared, timid boy I met when his parents first walked him through the doors of Dalton, to the man he's become, is a sight to behold._

 _I'm grateful to not only call Blaine and Sebastian friends, but I consider them family. The day they first shared with those closest to them outside of their parents what they intended to do, it warmed my heart given I was aware of Blaine's history. Although I stated I wouldn't rehash what others had said, part of me has to as I feel it's important you all understand this wasn't an easy decision. For once again, Blaine needed to address what he'd been through, which for anyone who'd gone through a traumatic experience, isn't enviable, yet he did it in order to help others, reassure them they aren't alone, and that you can get through it._

 _The reason music is such a huge part of tonight, is because it's a huge part of how Blaine's dealt with what he's gone through. It was/is his outlet to express himself. So, it is my honor, to welcome to the stage, the Dalton Academy Warblers, a group which for myself, Blaine, Sebastian, and others, holds a special place in our hearts. It's also where Blaine regained a not only his self-confidence, but his trust of others._

It didn't take long for Wes to make his way off the stage, and for the Warblers to do what they do so well.

 _Sometimes I get so tired  
I'm just trying to find a place to lay my head  
I look up to the sky  
I feel the warmest light comfort me_

To those sitting behind them and knew the meaning of the song, they weren't surprised to see Blaine rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder, and for him to rest his against it. For if there was a song he'd written expressing how lost he'd felt prior to seeing the light, this was it. And for Rachel and Santana, it marked the moment Blaine seemingly found himself again. So for the Warblers to choose this one out of all the one's Blaine had written, showed the care they'd taken in choosing their set list. __

 _I've seen the great heights  
Reminding me I'm alive  
I don't want to die  
I don't want to waste another day or night_

Once they finished, Sebastian pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek as they applauded, and since they were up front, the Warblers could see their reaction. When they started their second number, Sebastian couldn't help but smile, as they went with _Stand_ , a song he remembered singing all too well, and why it was chosen. Upon looking back at Thad, Jeff, and the guys, it was clear they remembered too, as did Blaine who gave his thigh a squeeze. "No offense to Skylar, but you did it better." Blaine whispered into his husband's ear, prompting a smirk he knew all too well. "Good thing I love you."

"What can I say, I'm loveable that way." Sebastian replied before kissing him once again.

"That you are."

After the Warblers made their way off stage, Sue looked over at Will who looked even more frustrated if that was possible. "Face it William, they're good."

"And arrogant." Will replied, before looking around for Emma once again. "Do you know where Emma is?"

"Probably with that glee club of yours, as…"

"Why did you bring them?" Will asked, turning to look at her as he did.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you know as well as I do, you do nothing unless there is something in it for you. So again, why did you bring them?"

"Hard as this may be for you to believe, but I do have a heart William." Sue told him. "Though, the thought of bearing witness to your former students telling you off, is quite the motivator as well. And given what Santana told me, they're going to have plenty to say, especially after that little display they started the night with."

 _ **Song: Perfect (clean version)**_

 _ **Written by: Max Martin, Shellback, Alecia Moore, Johan Schuster**_

 _ **Song: Imagine**_

 _ **Written by: John Lennon**_

 _ **Song: True Colors**_

 _ **Written by: Billy Steinberg, Tom Kelly**_

 _ **Song: More**_

 _ **Written by: Timothy Myers, Tyrone Wells, Danny Larsh**_


	63. Chapter 63

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 63**

Shortly after taking the stage to perform, Adam moved towards the microphone, yet it was clear their set wasn't about to begin just yet.

 _What some of you might not know is I first met Blaine, and shortly thereafter Sebastian, before their relationship became public knowledge, but not long before. The guys and I went to go hear the acoustic set he and his band were playing during the festival, curious to hear what they were about. There was something about the five of them, you could tell in that moment they were going to be something special, which they are. It's rare in this day and age, an act takes the music world by storm, yet Blaine did for all the right reasons._

 _Too often in this industry people tend to try and make you what they think the public wants, verses letting you be the performer you are. As I stated, I happened to meet them before an overly nosey paparazzi essentially outed Blaine to the public. They tried to make the two of them being together scandalous, when it was far from it. Seeing how the two of them handled the situation, gave me insight into who they are. You see, from the moment we met, Sebastian was introduced to us, as Blaine's boyfriend. They weren't hiding, it was simply Blaine was starting out and didn't feel the need to address his sexuality, and he shouldn't have to, no one should. For who you love, doesn't define who are you as a person, there is so much more that makes up who you are._

 _One of the greatest gifts you can give yourself, is being true to who you are._

He only ended up speaking a little bit more before they began their set.

They'd only begun their second number, when Scott made his way over to the table and knelt beside Xavier, who moments later excused himself. Before he got too far, Sebastian reached out for him, only to receive a look from his Dad, resulting in him nodding. Once he was gone, Blaine took ahold of his husband's hand, knowing the temptation to follow Xavier and Scott. The two ended up leaving the hall, and walking into the office Kate and Victoria had been given to use. "Care to tell me what's so important you…"

"Burt Hummel is outside." Scott replied before he could even finish his question. "He wants to speak with his wife, but…"

"You didn't want to let him in, did you?" Xavier stated, which Scott confirmed they did not. "It was the right call, as the mere sight of him could set too many people off. Have you told Carole that he's here?"

"Not yet, as I felt it was important you knew he was here first. Also, are you aware that Will Schuester is here?"

"I appreciate that, and no, I didn't. Does anyone else know he's here?"

"A few people, and we've been keeping an eye on him to ensure a situation doesn't occur."

"Alright." Xavier replied. "Continue to do so, and I'm going to go speak with Burt."

"Would you like for me to come with you?" Scott asked.

"No, stay here with Sebastian and Blaine, as knowing them if at least one of us doesn't return soon, they'll come looking, and that shouldn't be their focus right now." Once Scott agreed, the two left the office, with Scott returning to the hall, and Xavier heading towards the entrance. Upon reaching the doors, he saw Cole along with a member of the venue's security detail, keeping Burt from making his way inside. The moment the door opened, Cole turned, then told the security guard he could go. Xavier looked at Cole, who simply nodded, before stepping off to the side, but not going to far. "You shouldn't be here Burt."

"I need to speak with Carole."

"You should've called or texted"

"She didn't answer."

"That should've told you either she was busy, or not in the mood to talk given where she is." Xavier told him.

"I just want to talk with her Xavier." Burt said as he attempted to reach around him. "Come on, I drove all this way, let me talk with my wife."

"Is it an emergency?" When Burt merely looked at him, Xavier clasped his hands before him. "That's what I thought. You had to know coming here was a bad idea."

"I promise I won't cause a scene, just let me talk with Carole."

"Your mere presence, is an issue considering your treatment of Blaine and Sebastian."

"They're not…"

"The fact you're trying to justify your treatment of them, reinforces why this situation snowballed the way it did." Xavier told him. "You were so busy attempting to protect your son, you were incapable of seeing the big picture."

"Kurt's problems aren't all his own doing, he…"

"I'm aware of his diagnosis, but that doesn't mean he's not responsible for what he's done. Dr. Brady put together one hell of a report for the court, explaining his diagnosis." Xavier told him. "Also, your son is not the first person I've had to deal with, with it. You should focus on helping your son, instead of continuing to blame Blaine and Sebastian for his issues. You now know, they're not at the root of his issues."

"But they are part of it."

"Part of it in the sense, your son is incapable of dealing with their relationship, as well as their accomplishments." Xavier said in response. "What did you…" He stopped upon seeing Kate walk outside. "I've got this."

"I don't doubt that, but I have it on good authority we're not to miss Rachel's performance, and she's about to go on." Kate told him, before looking at Burt. "And you should go, as I doubt Carole would be happy to see you here."

"You don't know what she'd want."

"Burt, you shouldn't be here. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to go back inside." She then looked over at Cole. "Don't let him in, as seeing him could upset Blaine and Sebastian, which is the last thing I want."

"You've got it Mrs. Anderson." Cole replied, before opening the door for she and Xavier to go back inside.

"You can't stop me from going inside." Burt told him as Xavier and Kate disappeared down the hall.

"But I can." Cole said to him. "This is a private function for which you don't have a ticket. Should you attempt to gain access, I'll call the authorities. And for the record, they're already on alert given the Anderson-Smythes are in attendance. So, take Mr. Smythe's, and Mrs. Anderson's advice, go home Mr. Hummel, go home."

"I want to talk with my wife."

"Fine, I'll have someone tell her you're here." Cole told him. "But you're not going inside, she'll have to come to you."

"Fine, I'll wait."

While Burt waited outside for Carole, she was standing along a side wall, listening to Shelby who was introducing Rachel. Once she took the stage, the two shared a hug before Shelby departed, leaving Rachel on stage along with Blaine's band.

"Before I begin, I want thank Blaine and Sebastian, for asking me to take part in such a wonderful cause. I say this not only as someone who loves and cares for them, but as a daughter with two incredible Dads. You see, my Dads were pretty upfront with me about what they had to go through to be together. I've also witnessed firsthand the difficulties friends of mine went through once they came to terms with their sexuality. So reach out, talk to someone, as there are incredible people and resources available to help you during this time. (Rachel then took a deep breathe)

While I could easily go on, I'm going to spare you all as once I get going, I tend to not know when to stop. (A comment which earned a bit of laughter.) See, those that know me, know it to be fact. Instead, I'm going to do what I'm on this stage to do."

 _Low  
When you're feeling low  
And you just don't know where to run to  
Broke  
If your heart's been broke  
And you feel like you're all alone  
If you need something to believe in  
If you're looking for a light to guide you home  
Just look inside  
You're light a shining brighter than you know  
You should know_

 _I'm never gonna let you down  
I'm always gonna build you up  
And when you're feeling lost  
I will always find you love  
I'm never gonna walk away  
I'm always gonna have your back  
And if nothing else you can always count on that  
When you need me  
I promise I will never let you down_

Once the song ended, Rachel could only smile as the audience applauded and she looked around at those she cares for. "Thank you." Rachel said as the applause tapered off. "Now, I'm going to do something that's not only a little new for me, but for the individuals joining me. Please welcome, the Dalton Academy Warblers once again." A statement which had the former Warblers looking at Thad, as well as Will looking at Sue.

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Seeing the Warblers up there with Rachel, Blaine couldn't help but look back at Thad who was positively beaming. If the look in his eyes was anything to go by, he was pretty certain Thad had no idea what Rachel had planned. Once the song was finished, Rachel thanked the Warblers for joining her, before they made their way off the stage. "I have one more song for you all this evening, and this song is extremely special to me, as it was written by Blaine, for me to sing this evening." A statement which caused everyone at the Anderson/Smythe table to look at Blaine, including Sebastian. "I also want to thank Justin, Talia, Todd, and Morgan for accompanying me this evening. More so now than before, I understand why Blaine says he wouldn't be doing what he does without the four of you, you're remarkable."

Once Talia began playing the opening chords, Sebastian realized he'd heard it before, as it was something he heard Blaine play often as he was studying for finals. "Guess now I know what you were working on." Sebastian managed to whisper into Blaine's ear before Rachel began to sing.

 _Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy  
I, I will lift it for you_

 _Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you  
I, I will break it for you  
Everybody wants to be understood_

 _Well, I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved_

Given he'd never heard the arrangement played in full, Blaine's focus was glue to the stage before him as not only did Rachel sound incredible, so did his band, and he couldn't feel prouder. He was so focused on the performance, he was oblivious to the looks he was being given, not only by family and friends, but Vincent and Derek, as well.

Once the song ended, Rachel blew Blaine a kiss as she took in the standing ovation she was given. Before leaving the stage, she made sure to acknowledge Blaine's band once again, as she never would've been able to pull it off without them. Before she could make her way back to her table, she spotted Carole heading towards the doors, so she made a slight detour, and managed to catch up with her. "Carole." Rachel said, causing her to stop, and as Carole turned she saw her wiping at her eyes. "Carole?"

"It's okay, these are good tears." Carole assured her. "That last song, was truly beautiful."

"Thank you, Blaine gave me quite the gift." Rachel told her, smiling as she did so. "I hope he feels the same way."

"I'm sure he does." Carole replied before glancing down the hall.

"Is everything alright?" Rachel asked, noticing she seemed a bit distracted.

"It will be." She told her before giving her hand a squeeze, then releasing it. "You should go back inside, because if I looked at the schedule correctly, it won't be long till Blaine wraps up this evening." Reluctant as she was to do as she was asked, Rachel knew she couldn't risk losing track of time given she was part of the finale. "It's okay Rachel, go."

"Don't take long, as you don't want to miss what Blaine has in store."

"Is that so?" Rachel nodded, before turning to head back inside, leaving Carole to do what she needed. By the time she reached the doors, Cole pointed to a nearby truck, causing Carole to sigh before walking over to it.

"What took you so long?" Burt asked after getting out of his truck.

"I didn't want to miss Rachel's set." Carole told him, before shifting her stance. "What are you doing here Burt, as…"

"I know, I shouldn't be here." Burt interjected. "I've been told that a few times already." He continued as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "How was Rachel?"

"Incredible, but that shouldn't come as a surprise." She replied. "Why are you here Burt, really?"

"I don't want all this coming between us."

"The only thing coming between us, is your handling of this situation." She then reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "Kurt has issues, blaming his situation on Blaine, or Sebastian for that matter, isn't going to help him. You know I love Kurt, but that doesn't mean I'm going to condone what he's done to Blaine. The sooner you wrap your head around it, the better things will be for all of us, especially Kurt." Carole proceeded to lean in and give him a kiss. "You should go."

"Carole."

"Burt, you shouldn't be here, of all places. Nothing good can come from you being here. Please, go home. We'll talk more once I'm there."

"When will that be?"

"I should be done here in an hour or so, I'll call you. Now please."

"Fine, I'll go. See you at home."

Once Burt was on his way, it didn't take Carole long to make her way back inside. Upon making her way back into the room, she heard Victoria introducing Vincent Jennings, Blaine's manager. "I promise not to take up too much of your time, as I'm sure you're all eager for Blaine to take the stage and close out tonight. To say I'm proud of how Blaine's handled being thrust into the spotlight, is probably an understatement given what he had to deal with along the way. Not only did he have to deal with the new-found fame, but his personal life becoming public, the good, the bad, and the ugly of it.

For any of you that doubt the persona he presents in the public eye, I can attest, it's who he is. From the very first moment we met, he's been open and honest about what's mattered to him. It's why when he informed me, that he and Sebastian were starting a foundation, it was a no-brainer for myself and his label to support the endeavor.

That is why, after the social media boom he and Sebastian set off at the movie premiere, after-party, we proposed a proposition to them. It took a bit of negotiating, but we finally came to an agreement, all parties were happy with. So, on behalf of Blaine's record label, I'm proud to announce the release of a studio recording of _You and Me_ , sung by the Anderson-Smythes, with all proceeds benefiting the Breaking Through foundation, available as of this moment." The mixture of cheers and applause, had Blaine and Sebastian smiling at one another, as they attempted to ignore their friends, which was almost impossible to do. Yet they quickly got a good idea of what was going on around them, as Cooper was prompt to show his phone to them, sharing his recent purchase.

Since she was in attendance, Jordan didn't hesitate getting the announcement out on social media, knowing Blaine's fanbase would be all over it. "Did you know anything about this?" Jordan asked Santana after posting the announcement, as Santana's copy of the song downloaded.

"If I did, there was no way I would've been able to keep it to myself." Santana replied before looking over at Jeff, who looked as shocked as everyone else. "Judging by Jeff's expression, they didn't tell anyone. I can't believe Sebastian actually got into the studio."

"Me either, and I fully intend on asking them about it when this is over."

"Good luck with that." Sam said as Courtney happily listened to the song first.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"I mean, just because Sebastian went into the studio with Blaine, don't expect him to make a big deal of it."

"I don't expect him to, I simply want to talk to them about it."

"And we will, later." Blaine said in passing as he and Sebastian made their way backstage.

"Guess you got your answer." Sam replied with a laugh, given how nonchalant Blaine had been about the whole thing.

"Guess I did."

Once they made their way backstage, they were greeted by Vincent. "That was one hell of a song you wrote for Miss Berry."

"Thank you. Sorry I was so secretive about it, I, I hadn't even told Bas."

"I can vouch for that." Sebastian said as he slipped his arm around Blaine. "Though, I did hear the process."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Blaine." Vincent assured him. "Are the two of you prepared to deal with the reaction of the song being released?"

"We are." Blaine told him. "While we know some might take issue with it being a duet between us, that's their problem, not ours. Is the label prepared?"

"They are, and essentially see it the same way the two of you do." He then looked at Sebastian. "While I know you were hesitant, you had no reason to be, you sound incredible on it."

"I appreciate that, thank you." Sebastian replied. "Ready to close this thing out Killer?"

"Ready as I can be."

 _ **Song: Never Gonna Let You Down**_

 _ **Written by: Kenneth B Edmonds, Colbie Caillat, Brett James, Jason Bradford Reeves**_

 _ **Song: Stand By You**_

 _ **Written by: Matthew B Morris, Jack Antonoff, Joy Williams, Rachel Platten**_

 _ **Song: You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)**_

 _ **Written by: Molly Kaye, Thomas Salter**_


	64. Chapter 64

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 64**

Unlike the others who spoke that evening, Blaine simply made his way onto the stage, and the moment he appeared the applause began. He stood quietly at the front of the stage, till the applause tapered off, then lifting the microphone he had in hand. "For starters, I want to thank you all for coming this evening, as the turnout is more than we ever imagined it being. I still recall the evening my Mom called me and Sebastian to tell us they had to upgrade the venue due to ticket demand." He then raked his fingers through his loose curls. "I had an entire speech prepared for tonight, yet after everything that's already been said, I realized it was better if I spoke from my heart." Blaine said before glancing back at Sebastian who was smiling from the wings.

"For those of you that have followed my career, you'll know the whirlwind the ride has been. Yet as Adam pointed out, I was still getting my feet on the ground when I had to address my personal life. Even now, I tend to shield that aspect of my life, not because I'm ashamed of who I am, but it's the only part of my life that's really mine anymore. Not to mention, Sebastian didn't necessarily sign on to have his life put out into the world, the way my career puts mine. Heck, after I was essentially outed publicly, he and I had a long talk about that aspect of my career, particularly since he was still in school.

If you're wondering why I'm bringing this up, is because there are still issues and battles to be fought, even once you come to terms with who you are. Just back stage, Sebastian and I were speaking with Vincent, who asked if we were prepared for the reaction to the duet we recorded, which we are. I wish we lived in a time where it wasn't even a question needed to be ask, but we don't, not yet." Blaine then looked back once again and saw his band was getting set-up. "What I'm trying to say, is don't let the feeling of hopelessness you feel at times, as an individual or as family, frighten you to the point you're not true to yourself. I say that because being true to who you are, is the greatest gift you can give yourself." After glancing back one last time, one of the techs brought a microphone stand out to him, which he promptly slipped the microphone into. "I think now it's time I express myself the way I feel most comfortable, through music."

 _Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control  
These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh oh oh oh oh  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, oh_

 _If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

 _Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue oh  
These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart oh oh oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

The entire time Blaine sang, Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off him, to the point he was startled when Sam came up beside him as the song was nearing the end. "He's the strongest person I know." Sam said once the final chords played, and Blaine went to retrieve his guitar from its stand. "Do you know his set list?"

"No, as he wanted to surprise me." Sebastian told him, eyes still on his husband who was in his element on stage. "I wish he could look this free all the time, like he does on stage."

"He does when he's with you." Sam replied, causing Sebastian to look at him. "It's true. The two of you finding your way back to one another, was the best thing that happened to him."

"And me, as I can't imagine my life without him in it anymore." Sebastian added. "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

"You mean, us?" Sam asked, motioning between them, which he confirmed. "I was only looking out for him."

"I know, which is why I wasn't more of an ass."

"I appreciate that. You realize, you knew more of what happened to him at that time, than I did."

"I do, which is why I behaved as the last thing B needed was me being an ass to his best friend who came all that way, simply because he was concerned. Now shush, the next song's starting."

 _There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me_

 _Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

Blaine had only finished the first verse and chorus when Sam felt an arm slip around his waist, only to look and see it was Tina, smiling up at him. Sebastian cocked his head the moment he heard them both softly singing along. Then slowly but surely, the three of them were joined by others, some Sebastian only had a faint recollection of. "You'll have to explain this to me later."

"Gladly." Sam replied, before tugging Tina a bit closer as he too looked around, curious as to what Blaine had up his sleeve that all these people were appearing backstage.

Once the song ended, Blaine glanced back to the wing where Sebastian was standing, causing his smile to grow. "For this next song, I'm going to ask one of Columbus' brave to join me, Sam Evans. Sam, you game?" Sebastian's eyes were wide, as he looked at Sam who slowly made his way onto the stage, taking a guitar from one of the techs along the way. He wasn't the only one having that type of reaction, as Courtney was as shocked as this clearly wasn't the group number Sam had hinted at to her. "Ready to do this?" Blaine asked as he handed off his guitar since it wouldn't be needed.

"I think so." Sam replied, before looking back at Blaine's band who gave him a reassuring smile, before he began. The guitar chords were something Sebastian was all too familiar with given it was a song done by one of his favorite artists.

 _I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing, will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be heroes, just for one day_

 _And you, you can be mean  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers, and that is that_

 _Though nothing, will keep us together  
We could steal time, just for one day  
We can be heroes, forever and ever  
What'd you say?_

"Now you know why Blaine kept his set list from you." Tess teased Sebastian after the two finished up, and took their bows.

"Wait, you knew?"

"I'm one of the few people outside of his band, he tells this stuff." She replied as Sam returned to the wings.

"I have one more song in store for you all this evening, but before it begins, I want to give a special thank you to my band. Justin, Talia, Morgan, Todd, without the four of you, I wouldn't be where I am right now, in more ways than one. I also want to thank you for backing Jesse and Rachel, I know they appreciated it."

"It was our pleasure." Talia replied, as Justin and Morgan set their respective instruments in their stands. After they did, they all went to give Blaine a hug, while Morgan and Talia each kissed him on the cheek before making their way to their table, eager to take in the final number.

"For this last number, I'm going back to my roots in a sense. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed putting it together." After Blaine finished, the lights dimmed not only in the room, but on the stage so everyone could take their places. As the Warblers got settled, Sebastian leaned down to give Blaine a kiss.

"Relax."

"Easier said than done." Blaine replied as he looked across the stage to the others. "It's…" His words were cut off by another kiss, this one Blaine got lost in, a much-needed distraction in that moment. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, let's do this."

Once the Warbler harmonies began, Sebastian felt Blaine's grip tighten on his hand, and in all honesty, he couldn't blame him, even if he tried to distract him from the thoughts in his head. Yet once the first of their friends took to the stage, his hold loosened as faith in his friends assured him everything would work out.

 _*Wes*_

 _Have you ever felt like nobody was there?_

 _*David*_

 _Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?_

 _*Thad*_

 _Have you ever felt like you could disappear?_

 _*council*_

 _Like you could fall, and no one would hear?_

After the council finished their line together, the lights grew brighter, showing the Warblers were no longer alone, having been joined by the junior/senior members of Vocal Adrenaline.

 _*Trent*_

 _Well, Let that lonely feeling wash away_

 _*Beat*_

 _Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay_

 _*Nick*_

' _Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand_

 _*Jeff*_

 _You can reach, reach out your hand_

 _*Sebastian*_

 _And oh, someone will come running_

 _And I know, they'll take you home_

 _*Blaine*_

 _Even when the dark comes crashing through_

 _When you need a friend to carry you_

 _And when you're broken on the ground_

 _You will be found_

Knowing the stress and concern Shelby had over this number, Derek reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, as their voices filled the venue in perfect harmony. And even with the limited rehearsal time, Vocal Adrenaline had accomplished what the New Directions weren't able to.

 _*Sam*_

 _There's a place where we don't have to feel alone_

 _*Tina/Quinn*_

 _Every time that you call out_

 _*Brittany/Mike*_

 _You're a little less alone_

 _*Rachel/Santana*_

 _If you only say the word_

 _From across the silence_

 _Your voice is heard_

"Let me guess William, this is the moment you let your ego get the better of you." Sue said as Will's expression hadn't changed since members of Vocal Adrenaline had taken the stage.

 _*Marley/Jake/Kitty/Unique/Ryder_

 _Out of the shadows_

 _Morning is breaking_

 _And all is new, all is new_

 _It's filling up the empty_

 _And suddenly I see that_

 _All is new, all is new_

As the two groups of high school kids sang _You are not alone_ in harmony, their voices perfectly blending, Shelby couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes, as Jesse really had made sure they were up to the task.

 _*Blaine*_

 _Even when the dark comes crashing through_

 _And you need someone to carry you_

 _When you're broken on the ground_

 _You will be found_

The final harmonies were still tapering off, as the audience rose to their feet, giving them a standing ovation. After taking a couple of bows, Sebastian and Blaine hugged and kissed, before stepping back from the group, and motioning to them once again, for pulling off what should've been impossible. As everyone began to exit the stage, Blaine and Sebastian stayed, as the many reporters in attendance made their way to the stage to speak to them. Scott had clearly expected it as Blaine's entire security team was at the front of the stage, to ensure no one tried to get closer than the moment warranted.

"I can't believe he did that." Will muttered as he stared at the stage. "Really, Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Given he's friends with St. James, are you really that surprised?" Sue replied, as people started to exit the venue, though the majority weren't quite ready to go. "Also, you did this, not Blaine." She reminded him. "If you'd done as asked, he wouldn't have had to reach out to your other rival. Wonder how your kids feel seeing the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline share the stage with Blaine for such a poignant moment."

"Leave them out of this!"

"No, as they're very much a part of this. You're the one that's going to have to explain to them why they missed out. And why Blaine had to reach out to a group he has no connection to whatsoever, outside a friendship with St. James, which exists because of Berry."

When he went to walk away from her, and head towards the stage to have a word with Blaine, he was stopped by a hand to his chest. "Where the hell do you think you're going, because the exit is that way?" Cooper stated, before glancing over his shoulder at Blaine and Sebastian who were speaking with the media. "Well?"

"I want to talk with Blaine about what he pulled." The loud scoff from Cooper, made Sue laugh as Cooper was clearly in big brother mode.

"What he pulled, that's rich after what I've heard you did." Cooper replied. "If I have my say, you and my brother aren't going to cross paths tonight, or ever again for that matter."

"It's complicated." Will told him, and Cooper's expression showed he wasn't impressed by his answer. "He asked for the impossible."

"Really, because from what we all witnessed and heard, it was possible, and they nailed it." He then looked at Sue. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Absolutely!" Sue happily said, and it was obvious her crush on Cooper hadn't faded over the years.

"Enough!" Will exclaimed before attempting to get around Cooper.

"I need to see my students."

"They're with your wife, at least that's what my Mom told me. She also told me, Coach Sylvester here brought them, as you never showed. What type of teacher does that?"

"Everything alright Cooper?" Shelby asked as she and Derek approached.

"Depends if he listens." Cooper replied. "I know you two know Shelby, but have you met Derek Wells?"

"Wait, aren't you Rachel's producer?" Will asked.

"I am, and you are?"

"Will Schuester, I…" He stopped as no sooner did he say his name, did Derek and Shelby exchange a look. "What was that about?"

"You see Will, Blaine shared his arrangement with Derek before sending it off to everyone." Shelby told him. "And, I might've shown him what you did to Blaine's beautiful arrangement."

"Not to be rude, but your arrangement was/is an atrocity to musical composition." Derek replied, causing Cooper to hold back his laughter due to the serious look on his face. "It not only lacked the heart of Blaine's version, but your over simplification was devoid of any emotional pull whatsoever."

"I simplified it for my students."

"Something which wasn't necessary according to what Shelby told me." Derek told him. "They merely needed the more complex harmonies broken down for them, in order to grasp their complexity."

"These are high school students we're talking about."

"As are the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline." Shelby countered. "I worked with your students Will, they're more than capable of singing what Blaine wrote. The problem is you, you didn't care enough to teach them."

"Who do you…" Will's words were cut off as Derek stepped between he and Shelby. "Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you!"

"After what you did, you have no right to be mad at Shelby! You created this mess, you alone!" Derek stated, catching Cooper off-guard, though he loved seeing Will so dumbstruck. "And for the record, do the music world a favor and never attempt to arrange a song again, as what you did was an utter travesty."

"You have no right to talk to me that way, I have a music degree!"

"And he has multiple degrees, all Masters, along with four Tony awards." Rachel nonchalantly said as she and Thad joined them. "That gives him every right to tell you what he thinks of that mockery you had your students learn."

"You guys were incredible!" Shelby said as she gave her a hug, then a kiss on the cheek, before doing the same with Thad.

"All credit goes to Blaine." Rachel replied, as Thad slipped his arm around her waist. "Didn't expect you to be here after what happened yesterday."

"I had a…"

"Thank you for bringing them Coach Sylvester." Rachel said, completely ignoring Will. "Santana told us what you did, we're all grateful as we know you didn't have to." She then turned to Will. "As for you, I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Rachel, I..."

"Nothing you can say, can justify the way you not only treated Rachel, but Blaine." Thad told him, clearly agitated.

"This doesn't concern you Thad." Will said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Bullshit! Rachel's my fiancée, and Blaine's one of my best friends. The…"

"Now, is not the time or place for this conversation Thad." Patrick stated rather calmly, as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "I think it's best you and Rachel go rejoin the others, as I heard Sam and Nick discussing singing at least one more song before everyone goes their separate ways." Thad looked between Patrick and Will a couple of times before finally responding.

"Yes Mr. Anderson." Thad replied, followed by Rachel before the two went to rejoin the others near the stage.

"As for you Will, your wife would like to speak with you. So, if you would, please follow me."

When Rachel and Thad joined the others, they were thrust into the middle of a conversation, since those that attended McKinley were shocked to see one another. "Again, tell me how you all got involved, as you weren't at rehearsal the other night." Tina said as she looked at Marley and the others.

"Blaine had reached out to us about two weeks ago." Marley replied. "Said he'd received some disappointing news, and things went from there."

"So, that's why you said it wasn't going to be an issue when I called you, you were already going to be here." Santana added, which she confirmed. "Why didn't you tell me, I mean, _you know_."

"Because Blaine made us promise not to tell a soul." Kitty chimed in. "Hell, we didn't even know we were all a part of things till we met backstage."

"Not to doubt your ability to keep a secret, but…"

"He might've threatened to sick Sebastian after us, legally, if we told anyone." Jake added, making them all laugh. "Don't tell me you guys wouldn't be afraid of him."

"He's got a good point, as we don't dare cross Sebastian either, especially…"

"When it comes to things which matter to my B." Sebastian said as he and Blaine joined the group, having finally finished up with the media.

"I can't begin to thank you all for being here, truly, it means so much to me." Blaine told them as he looked around. "Puck, Artie, I…"

"Relax, Lopez explained everything to us." Puck said, so he didn't have to explain himself. "Said your original plan got torpedoed by Mr. Schue."

"That's one way to put it." Blaine replied, before turning towards Santana, then going to give her a hug. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, you don't need to do anything. It's the least I could do after everything that's happened." Santana told him, while taking ahold of Jordan's hand, as she just joined them. "You, Sebastian, your families, deserved for tonight to be perfect, which I believe it was."

"It was, in part because of all of you."

"Sebastian, you need to get your hubby in check." Santana playfully replied, drawing a chuckle from Sebastian. "It's true. While we all took part, it's because of you guys, your families, that tonight was special."

"She's right." Quinn chimed in. "Our part in all this was small in comparison to the good happening at the foundation, all because you wanted to help others."

"The ladies have a point Blaine." David told him. "Tonight, wouldn't have happened, if you didn't want to help others." Blaine sighed softly, before glancing up at Sebastian who pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I heard more than a few people talking about how much you being outspoken about what you've been through, have helped not only them, but their families. The fact your family didn't sugar coat how things were after you came out, means a lot, gives them hope."

"That's all I, we, ever wanted." Blaine replied. "Speaking of, have any of you seen Dave since he spoke?"

"Last I saw him, he was speaking with Emma." Artie said in response. "Gotta say, I did not expect to see him, but his experience brought in a different perspective. I didn't know you guys were still in touch."

"It's, a long story." Sebastian told him as he brought Blaine a bit closer.

"Let me guess, it relates to that mess you two are going through with Kurt." Kitty replied, much to their surprise. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, I mean, you guys are pretty open about everything else in your lives."

"Speaking of Hummel, I was surprised to see Carole helping out, after all, she's married to Burt." Puck said to them.

"Put it this way, they don't see eye to eye on this." Sam replied before Blaine or Sebastian had the chance. "Burt's still defending Kurt, blaming Blaine and Sebastian for what's going on, while Carole wants him to accept responsibility for what he's done."

"Makes sense, she would've done the same to Finn." At the mention of his name, Rachel rested her head on Thad's shoulder, a move Puck didn't miss. "Sorry Rachel, I…Thad, I'm sorry."

"It's not you Noah." Rachel told him. "It's…" She didn't even finish, before walking off, only to be followed by Quinn and Santana.

"What did I miss?"

"Her emotions are a bit raw when it comes to Finn." Thad said in response.

"And, you're okay with that?" After Puck spoke, he saw Thad look at Blaine and Sebastian. "What don't I know?"

"Finn's memory has been used against her, more times than we care to admit." Sebastian told him, instantly seeing a change in Puck's expression.

"Excuse me?" When no one answered, it was obvious he was getting pissed. "Who?"

"Kurt, Mr. Schu…" Thad didn't even get to finish saying his name when Jake reached out to stop his brother.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Puck exclaimed as Sam and Beat walked over to help Jake. "Why the hell didn't any of you tell me this before?"

"Probably because they knew you'd react like this." Tina told him, before looking at Blaine. "Even Mr. Schue?"

"He did it yesterday, after she had the gall to stand up for not only Blaine, but he and Sebastian as a couple." Thad replied. "Given what he said to her yesterday, I can only imagine what he thought of her singing with the Warblers. Just one more way she betrayed his memory probably."

"How is she betraying his memory by living her life, all Finn ever wanted was for her to be happy?" Mercedes asked him.

"She took Blaine's side over Hummel's once the truth came out, before that she was Switzerland, then had the nerve to get engaged to Thad." Sebastian told her. "That's the gist of things, right Thad?"

"Pretty much, as they all basically says that to her in one form or another."

"I'd expect something like that from Kurt, because he's petty, but Mr. Schue?" Mercedes replied.

"Rachel screamed, yelled, and cried once we got home last night." Thad told her. "It got to the point I needed my Mom and sister to help me calm her down." Mercedes and Tina could only shake their heads as they had no idea it was that bad. "If anyone should feel betrayed in all this, it's Rachel. It was one thing for Kurt to throw Finn in our faces, another for Mr. Schuester to do it. All Rachel is guilty of, is moving on with her life, and daring to support Blaine and the life he's chosen for himself."

"Finn would've been as confused as hell about all this, just like the rest of us." Puck said, a bit calmer, but not enough to convince Jake and Sam to release their hold on him. "Hell, he'd demand answers!"

"Answers he'd never get, because Kurt won't acknowledge the truth." Jeff told him. "All he does, he try and pin this on Blaine, when…" He stopped, as he caught Blaine and Sebastian looking at him. "Sorry."

"Why are do you all keep apologizing?" Kitty asked as she looked around.

"Because they know I don't want to talk about it, yet…it's all I seem to fucking do!" Blaine exclaimed loudly enough for Cooper to hear him, thankfully the venue was essentially empty outside of people they knew. Once he walked off, the atmosphere changed, as even Puck realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Aren't you going to go after him Sebastian?" Brittany said softly, as it seemed everyone else was afraid to speak in that moment. Sebastian raked his fingers through his hair, before looking at Wes, Thad, and Hunter.

"We'll handle this, you go take care of Blaine." Wes told him, which was all he needed to hear as he took off in the direction Blaine did.

"It's all true, isn't it?" Kitty said to them. "It was Kurt who abused Blaine, his marriage was the abusive relationship he talked about in his Most Influential interview." It only took one look at the Warblers' faces, as well as Sam's, for Kitty to have her answer. "I'm so sorry, I…"

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Sam told her. "We all do our best to protect Blaine, yet…"

"It keeps coming up." Tina replied rather solemnly. "Do you think they'll come back?" This time Sam looked at Wes, as he didn't have an answer.

"Depends on how he is when Sebastian finds him." Wes said. "Sometimes he needs to simply blow off steam, other times, he wants to be alone, with Sebastian."

"I had no clue things were this fucked up." Puck told him.

"No one did, as Blaine's done everything he can to keep this out of the public eye." Hunter stated. "The only reason some of us have more of the story, is we were there when things happened between them. And the only way for us to understand, was for Blaine to divulge.

"Okay, but how did it get to the point Rachel had to play go-between with him and Mr. Schue?"

"The New Directions were supposed to be part of the finale." Mike told him. "Yet, Mr. Schue rewrote Blaine's arrangement, had them learn it instead of Blaine's. Needless to say, Blaine was pissed and, one thing led to another."

"And that's how Blaine ended up calling me." Mercedes said, which Sam confirmed. "He didn't say it was that bad."

"Because that's not who Blaine is." Jeff told her. "He tries to handle everything, yet…"

"Even he doesn't know everything that Schuester said to Rachel, and she doesn't want him to." Thad added. "He's not the same person you all remember."

"Clearly." Mercedes replied, before looking at Puck, who was still pissed, but didn't look like he was going to hurt anyone at the moment. "If you Dalton boys would excuse us, I think us McKinley grads need to have a word with our former director. Don't you all agree?" They all did. "Anyone know where he is?"

"Last I saw him, Blaine's Dad was talking to him, as was Shelby and Derek." Thad said in response. "Try them, or…"

"Coach Sylvester." Kitty said., which Thad confirmed. "I saw her with him, and we all know she'd love nothing more than to point us in his direction."

"Then what are we waiting for, as I've got a few things to say to that man." Puck stated with a tone they all knew wasn't good. Yet given what had been going on, no one could argue he didn't have it coming.

 _ **Song: Cough Syrup**_

 _ **Written by: Ehson Hashemian, Eric Cannata, Francois Comtois, Sameer Gadhia, Jacob Tilly**_

 _ **Song: Don't Dream It's Over**_

 _ **Written by: Neil Finn**_

 _ **Song: Heroes**_

 _ **Written by: Brian Eno, David Bowie**_

 _ **Song: You Will Be Found**_

 _ **Written by: Benj Pasek, Justin Paul**_

* * *

Just a quick note. The next chapter won't be up until next Thursday as I'm going on a trip, and the internet where I'm heading is notoriously spotty. Hate to leave you hanging, but wanted to give you a heads up. Enjoy your weekend, and again, thanks for reading!


	65. Chapter 65

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 65**

It didn't take long for Sebastian to find Blaine, as Tess happily pointed him in the right direction, which led him outside towards the equipment truck. Yet instead of finding Blaine alone, he found him sitting on one of the gear cases, with Cooper. "Guess my presence isn't needed." Sebastian stated, causing the brothers to look in his direction, a smile appearing on Blaine's face.

"While it might not be needed, I'd say it's appreciated." Cooper replied before giving Blaine a hug, then getting up off the case so Sebastian could sit with Blaine. "Gotta admit, I didn't expect it to take you this long to get out here."

"I wanted to make sure the situation was under control first." Sebastian told him, before running his fingers through Blaine's curls. "Also , it didn't take me that long."

"Long enough, since I got here first." Cooper teased, hoping their typical banter would keep the smile on his brother's face.

"And I thank you for that, now go back to Whitney, I've got this."

"You do realize, I'm sitting right here guys." Blaine replied as Sebastian sat down beside him, causing them to nod. "Thanks Coop."

"Don't mention it, and, I won't tell Mom and Dad."

"Thank you." After he spoke, Cooper left the two be and headed back inside. "You didn't have to come out here, but thank you." Blaine told him as he rested his head on his shoulder. "Let me guess, you left the situation in Wes's capable hands."

"I did, because if anyone can handle that situation, it's him. Not to mention, he's got plenty of back-up should things start to go awry." Sebastian replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, yet foolish that I reacted the way I did."

"While you might feel foolish, it got the severity of the situation across." Sebastian told him. "And I dare anyone to question your reaction to those who know all you've been through, especially Sam. He'd be the first to put any of the former New Directioners in their place."

"Yea, he would." Blaine said to him. "You don't know how happy I am that the two of you get along."

"I think I do, and getting to know one another was easy when we had something special in common, you." Sebastian replied, before turning his head to give him a kiss. "Similar to me and Rachel, you were our common ground B, and we cared enough about you, to actually get to know each other."

"Speaking of Rachel, I wonder how she's doing."

"Why don't we go find out?" Sebastian said, before taking ahold of Blaine's hand, then giving it a squeeze. It was all it took, for Blaine to get up and for Sebastian to follow suit, before heading off to go find Rachel, Santana, and Quinn.

While they went looking for Rachel, the former members of the New Directions made their way back amongst the tables to look for Will. Considering how empty the room was, with the exception of the Warbler parents, Tina made her way towards the Andersons, who were with not only the Smythes, but Vincent, Shelby, and Derek. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, do you know where we could find Mr. Schue?"

"He's in the staging room, with Emma." Patrick said in response. "But, I don't think it would be wise to interrupt them right now."

"While I respect your opinion, we really need to speak with him before they leave." Tina told him, causing Patrick to look across at Xavier, who subtly nodded. Although it seemed to take longer than it actually did, Patrick was soon giving her directions where to go. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

"You're welcome, but Tina…" She paused as she was about to leave them. "Keep Blaine out of whatever it is you're all going to do."

"Yes Mr. Anderson." Once she walked away, it didn't take her long to tell the others where to find him, but made sure to reiterate Patrick's request.

"Since he's with Sebastian, that shouldn't be too hard." Kitty stated, before looking over at Sam who'd been relatively quiet since they left the Warblers. "You don't have to be here Sam, I mean…"

"Actually, he does, since he's the only one of us that knows what actually happened." Artie said aloud, which Mercedes agreed. "Not to mention, the extra muscle might be needed." The next thing they all heard was Puck laugh, before saying it was probably a good idea. "Is there anything else you guys think we should know before talking to him?" His question brought all eyes to Sam and Tina, though she was looking at Sam, fully aware that he knew more than she did. "Sam?"

"You guys know everything you need to know, anything else, isn't my place to share and if I did, Sebastian would kick my ass, or have Hunter do it." Sam replied.

"Alright then, let's go find Mr. Schue." As they headed to the staging area, they had no clue what they were going to be walking in on.

When Patrick had brought Will to the area, he'd been surprised to find Dave Karofsky with Emma, yet what surprised him more, was Emma's insistence Dave stay. It had taken a bit, but finally Will realized Dave wasn't going anywhere, so their conversation wasn't going to be private. "I think you need to listen to what David has to say."

"Is this about what Santana said to me?" Will asked, which she said yes. "She was just angry that I…"

"Hear what he has to say Will, please." Emma said to him, as she took ahold of his hands. "There is so much more to this than either of us realized."

"According to Blaine's account of events."

"According to the truth." Dave chimed in, catching Will by surprise. "Kurt's not the same person you remember Mr. Schuester." When he shook his head, Dave looked at Emma who sighed.

"I don't know your connection to Blaine and Sebastian, but…"

"Stop!" Emma exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Let him talk before dismissing what he has to say."

"Fine, enlighten me about this new Kurt." Will replied, crossing his arms in the process.

"He's already made his mind up, he's not going to believe what I have to say." Dave responded, yet before he could leave, Emma asked him to please stay, and tell Will what he knows. Although he was hesitant to do so, Dave agreed. "Up until a few months ago, I only knew as much as anyone else regarding the legal drama between Blaine, Sebastian, and Kurt. If you weren't aware, the reason Blaine was able to obtain an order of protection, which included Sebastian, prior to them getting married, is because Kurt violated terms of their divorce."

"That doesn't make sense, Sebastian wouldn't be protected under that." Will told him.

"I know, but it seems that once Kurt lashed out at Blaine for being with Sebastian, the gag-order in place, was extended to include him." Dave said in response. "Then from there, things slowly spiraled out of control to the point Kurt was arrested for violating the order."

"When he confronted Sebastian outside of his work after they returned from their honeymoon."

"I don't recall the specific moment, but you could be correct." Dave told him. "From there, it became a constant battled in court, as Judge Watkins has little to no patience regarding Kurt's behavior."

"From what Kurt told me, he's not really allowed to do much because of the judge, and it cost him his job at Vogue."

"Not quite." Dave replied. "The only thing Kurt's not allowed to do, is speak poorly of Blaine and Sebastian on any social media platform or outlet, or get within so many yards of them."

"According to Blaine."

"No, according to the assistant district attorney I spoke with." Dave stated.

"Why would you be speaking with the ADA that's presiding over Kurt's case?"

"Because he dragged me into this mess, by attempting to paint a certain picture of Sebastian."

"We all know Sebastian's not innocent, he's got a history of playing dirty." Will said, causing Emma to shake her head. "It's true."

"Teenaged Sebastian, not the man he is now." Emma replied. "Neither of us know the man he's become, but from what we've seen, he carries himself quite differently now, he's matured."

"Supposedly." Will said, before looking back at Dave. "What could Kurt have possible said to get you involved in what's going on between the three of them?" Dave looked down, before looking at Emma, then taking a deep breath. "Well?"

"Kurt told the judge, Sebastian was responsible for the torment which, which, fueled my suicide attempt." Not only did will look shocked, a gasp was heard from the doorway, causing them all to look towards it, only to find the former members of the New Directions. "I guess you guys heard that." They all nodded, causing Dave to take another deep breath.

"You must've misheard." Will muttered, still in disbelief, as not only Emma, but most of the former New Directions shook their heads.

"The ADA flat out told me he did it, which was why she reached out and I had to testify, and relive one of the worst times in my life!" Dave exclaimed. "All Kurt cares about is making Sebastian look bad, and doesn't give a damn who he hurts in the process!"

"So, it is about Sebastian."

"How don't you get it? By going after Sebastian, he's indirectly hurting/attacking Blaine, who he can't seem to let go of!"

"You…"

"Stop defending Kurt, Mr. Schue! Dave's right!" Sam blurted out, unable to listen to the denial anymore and leaving Puck's side. "Kurt doesn't care about righting his wrongs or making amends. All he cares about is ruining Blaine's happiness, Sebastian's merely a casualty of this war between them!" While he spoke, Sam continued to walk closer till he was beside them. "You've got to know; Blaine and Sebastian feel awful that you got dragged into this."

"I do, as they told me as much." Dave replied before looking back at Will. "I know this is hard to hear Mr. Schuester, but it's the truth. If you don't believe me, contact ADA Julia Strauss in Manhattan, I'm sure she could attest I had to testify after the allegations were made." He then looked back at his former classmates. "I'm going to go, as it looks like they want to have a word with you." On his way out, Mercedes, Artie, Mike, and Puck each shared a few words with Dave, before he left the room. Once he had, they closed the door behind them and made their way towards Sam who was beside Will and Emma.

"I must say, it's a nice surprise seeing you all here." Will said. "I had no idea you'd…"

"Just stop right there." Mercedes told him before he could even finish. "Because I don't think you're going to be feeling the same way once we're done."

"What do you mean?" Will replied, before looking around. "Where are Rachel, Santana, and Quinn?"

"Lopez and Fabray are with Berry, because of you!" Puck stated as he took a step forward.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"We know what you did Mr. Schue, Thad told us." Artie said in response. The fact he looked away after he spoke, Artie glanced over at Puck who was surprisingly, calm. "Nice to see you're not denying it."

"It wasn't one of my finer moments."

"You're damn right it wasn't!" Mercedes told him. "Nothing, Rachel could've said to you, deserved you throwing Finn in her face."

"Excuse me?" Emma chimed in.

"He told Rachel, Finn would be ashamed of her for taking Blaine's side over Kurt's." Puck told her.

"You did what?" Emma replied before looking at them. "Is she alright?"

"We don't know, she's with Santana and Quinn." Kitty replied.

"Her fiance didn't go after her?" Will said, earning him a glare from Emma.

"No, as considering the subject which upset her, he felt Quinn and Santana were better suited to help her." Tina told him. "How could you do that to her Mr. Schue?"

"I was wrong."

"Doesn't change the fact you did it, and all because she took Blaine's side." Mercedes said to him.

"It's not that simple Mercedes."

"I don't fucking care!" Puck blurted out before stepping before him, shrugging off Jake and Ryder in the process. "Who the hell do you think you are, using Finn against her?"

"Puck, it's not what you think."

"Then why did the mere mention of the conversation cause Rachel to walk out of the room in tears?" Marley asked, and Puck simply cocked his head in response since he was standing face to face with Will.

"The lady's waiting for an answer."

"I was upset, I shouldn't have said that to her."

"But you did, and you can never take it back." Mercedes told him. "Whether she and Finn were together or not when he died, doesn't changed the fact they loved one another. Sure, she's engaged to Thad, but that doesn't mean Finn doesn't still hold a special place in her heart."

"So, you're all here because of what I said to Rachel?"

"No, it's simply are starting point." Artie replied. "You see, we wanted to take advantage of the fact Puck had calmed down a bit, since initially finding out. You should be thanking Jake, Sam, and one of the Warblers for stopping him, or he probably would've beat your ass." His response made Will take a step back, but Puck followed.

"Noah, please." Emma said as she placed a hand on his forearm. Puck glanced at her, before taking a step back. "Thank you. I understand you're all angry, but there are other ways to handle this."

"I'm sorry, but we don't agree." Mercedes replied. "What he did to Rachel, is inexcusable. I mean, what a way to honor the man you named your son after."

"Mercedes."

"If you really cared, you wouldn't have hurt the one person he loved!" Puck said to him.

"I said I made a mistake, one I hope I can fix."

"There's no going back from this Mr. Schue." Tina told him. "At least, I don't think there is."

"Was Rachel really defending Blaine and Sebastian when you snapped at her?" Kitty asked.

"I thought it didn't matter."

"It doesn't, because what you did was low." Kitty told him. "I just want to know if you were actually that childish. Though, walking out on Blaine because he called your arrangement crap, is pretty childish."

"And how would you know that?"

"Santana told us." Marley replied. "Said you and Blaine got into it twice actually, though she didn't know what was said the first time, just that Thad heard the two of you yelling."

"Santana should mind her own business."

"Why, because she told them what the rest of us witnessed in regards to the tension between you?" Mike replied. "Like it or not Mr. Schue, there were plenty of people privy to what happened and, I really don't blame Blaine for being pissed about what you did."

"Well, he clearly had a back-up plan."

"Not until Wes called him on vacation after that disaster of a rehearsal you all had." Sam told him. "That caused him to call Jesse to see if Vocal Adrenaline could prepare on short notice."

"It's when he called us too." Marley added, before motioning Kitty, Jake, Ryder, and Unique. "Said he had a strange favor to ask, yet one he hoped he didn't have to put into motion. It wasn't till he called us all last night, we had a better idea of what happened."

"And Santana's call to us, told us you were the reason he needed us." Kitty added. "Thrilled as we all were to take part, what you did, I've got to say, I'm really disappointed."

"That's putting it mildly for me." Tina stated. "Blaine was so excited when we all got here last night, and then, once you and the New Directions finally showed, everything went down hill from there." She said while stepping forward. "It was his moment Mr. Schue, and you almost took that from him! It was selfish, it was petty, and…I can't even find the right word I'm looking for, I'm too upset! What did Blaine ever do to you, to deserve what you did?"

"Didn't kiss his ass." Santana said as she walked into the room, along with Quinn.

"How's Rachel?" Emma asked, breaking the awkward tension in the room.

"Better, she's with Blaine and Sebastian now." Quinn replied as the two made their way to the front of the group. "What did we miss, as it must've been something to bring you all here?"

"We found out Kurt, as well Mr. Schue here used Finn's memory against Rachel." Puck said while poking Will in the chest. "Guess the two of you knew that?"

"We knew something happened yesterday given the b-line she made to Thad after their talk, but found out what he said today." Santana said in response. "We expected that shit from Kurt, but from you, it's pathetic! You see Mr. Schue, you weren't in New York, so you have no clue what happened between Blaine and Kurt. Rachel does, I do, yet we didn't know the extent of it, till after Blaine got with Sebastian. I'm going to spare you all the details, not only because it's a long story, but, it's not my story to tell.

I will tell you, the Blaine you see now, the Blaine familiar to all of us, didn't exist shortly after he and Kurt got married. He became a shadow of himself, something Rachel and I didn't understand. Kurt then started to spin all these stories, stories that didn't make sense, at least to me. That's when I started to distance myself from him. Rachel was still caught in the middle, as she wanted to help them, little did she know what was actually going on. You see, Kurt was cheating on Blaine."

"Wait, so that blog is true?" Unique chimed in.

"Yes, very much so." Santana replied. "Which for those of us who were part of Blaine's life then, now have a better understanding of why he started to become a shell of himself. For all the shitty things I, myself have done, and others in this room have done, doesn't compare to what Kurt's done to Blaine."

"What does all that have to do with me?" Will replied.

"Everything, because you believe Kurt's innocent, when he's the furthest thing from it!" Santana exclaimed. "Don't you think Rachel was in disbelief when the truth came out, this crushed her. Not only because she cared so much for each of them, but, she didn't see what was happening to Blaine. So for you to question why she turned her back on Kurt, it takes a lot of nerve."

"You had to know Rachel wouldn't have simply chosen sides, as until the truth came out, she stayed neutral." Quinn added. "Not only through their nasty divorce, but after it was finalized, because they each meant so much to her."

"Yet, even she started to see things differently the night Kurt attempted to hit Blaine upon seeing him with Sebastian the first time." Santana said. "And before you accuse Sebastian of provoking him, he attempted to hit Blaine, not Sebastian, so this isn't about Sebastian."

"So, he did say things to him." Will said.

"Anything Sebastian said to him, was in defense of Blaine. Given he knew what Kurt did to Blaine, Sebastian behaved exceptionally well." Santana told him. "But back to my point, so for you to tell Rachel, Finn would be disappointed in her for turning her back on Kurt, not only did a disservice to her, but to Finn." She then looked at Puck. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Definitely." Puck replied.

"What Santana's trying to say to you, is next time, get all the facts before you start making assumptions regarding a situation you know next to nothing about." Quinn said to him, before looking at Mercedes. "Are you alright, as you sort of had the rug pulled out from under you?"

"I'm processing it." Mercedes told her. "I, I didn't know things were this bad."

"You still don't know half of it." Sam added. "Most people don't, as Blaine never wanted this to come out. Yet because Kurt wouldn't leave him and Sebastian alone, it has. You heard Karofsky, Kurt knows no boundaries when it comes to trying to hurt them."

"That's not the Kurt I know." Will replied.

"Why do you think he was able to do what he did, no one believed he was capable of something like this." Quinn told him. "We're not asking you to choose sides, as everyone's allowed to make their own decisions. We simply want you to know your blind belief in Kurt's version of events, has consequences."

"Such as?"

"Do you really need us to list possibilities?" Santana replied. "Alright, how about for starters, you ditched your students, all because your precious ego couldn't accept your arrangement sucked. I'm sure the administration is going to love that one. And because of said ego and behavior, your students no longer have a reason to trust you. So, good luck convincing them to come back next year." Before she could continue, Emma spoke up, telling her that was enough. "Don't tell us you're defending what he's done."

"I'm not, but piling on him like this, isn't going to change what's happened." Emma told them, before looking at her husband, who finally seemed to realize how badly he'd screwed up. "While I wish the circumstances were different, it was good to see you all here, supporting Blaine and the foundation. But now, I think you should all go, as Will and I have a lot to talk about." Although they were reluctant, the group slowly left the room, but not without some of them chiming in, telling Will how disappointed they were in him.

"You didn't need to do that, but thank you."

"I know I didn't, but the last thing I wanted was for Santana to get more riled up, as that probably would've set off Noah." Emma told him. "You messed up, big time."

"Tell me something I don't know." Will replied. "It's just, this is Kurt were talking about. The same Kurt who, what happened to him?"

"I don't know, and but as Quinn said, the things you're thinking, is why he got away with it." Emma said to him. "It's why Burt's having such a hard time accepting things according to Carole. What you're feeling isn't much different."

"Does this mean you for…"

"Oh no, I have not forgiven you for what you've done. I told you why I stopped them. Now, I think it's time we go home, as I don't think you should chance crossing paths with anyone else." Reluctantly Will nodded, knowing things could've been much worse.

As the two of them gathered their things, the former members of the New Directions headed back towards the stage, where they'd left the Warblers. "I must say, I'm surprised you didn't kick his ass after finding out what he said." Santana said to Puck as they walked. "You really have grown up."

"The same could be said for you and Fabray." Puck replied. "How have you not gone after Kurt after all he's done?"

"I've taken Sebastian's lead, as going after him, would only hurt Blaine in the end, though I've come close. The same goes for Rachel, because he'd only hurt her more if I lashed out." Santana told him. "You saw how he reacted to her engagement, and that wasn't the whole story."

"Does the Warbler make her happy?"

"Extremely. You'd actually laugh, as they fought the first time they met, as Thad was with Sebastian at Blaine's concert and he vehemently defended the two being together." A response that made Puck laugh. "I had a similar reaction, yet here they are, happy, and ridiculously in love with each other." She then gave him a nudge. "You're not done with this, are you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I know that look, so?"

"Let's just say I'm going to pay Kurt a visit before I go back to Indy."

"He's in custody."

"He's also on a work release according to Sam."

"Are you two talking about Kurt?" Mercedes said as she came up beside them.

"And if we are?" Santana replied.

"Count me in, as I want answers after what I heard."

"He's not going to tell you the truth Mercedes."

"Probably not, at least regarding what happened between him and Blaine. As for Rachel, I don't doubt he'd say something like that to her if he felt betrayed and that's a whole different type of wrong."

"Which he did, does." Santana told her. "Just know, if you defend Rachel, he's going to lash out at you."

"I can take it. It's about time I meet the Kurt you've all been dealing with."


	66. Chapter 66

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 66**

Considering how long they'd been gone, they half expected the Warblers to have gone, yet they were where they left them. "Nice to see you all return, as we were wondering if we were going to have to find Sebastian's Dad." Thad teased as Rachel leaned against him, his arm securely around her. "How'd things go?"

"As well as expected." Sam replied as he walked over to Courtney who he then kissed. "Where are Blaine and Sebastian?" When the others simply looked at one another, Sam's attention went straight to Wes. "Where are they?"

"We're right here." Sebastian said in response as they joined the others. "We went and touched base with our parents. How'd the little visit with Schuester go?" When Tina cocked her head, Sebastian smiled. "Patrick told us, felt it better we heard it from him."

"He's delusional." Mercedes told him. "Also, Karofsky's presence and speech now makes a lot more sense. I'm sorry Kurt accused you of what he did Sebastian." This time it was his turn to look confused.

"We walked in on Dave telling Mr. Schue what happened." Tina replied. "You two weren't kidding when you said things had gotten ugly."

"We never meant for that to come out." Blaine said to them. "Also, that situation, isn't why Dave spoke. He actually does speak about what he went through, and our Moms felt it was important his experience was represented." He then glanced up at Sebastian who smiled at him reassuringly. "Regarding everything you've all heard today, I'm sorry, as the last thing I wanted was for any of you to get involved. It's was already bad enough Bas got pulled into my problems with Kurt, but now…"

"Honey, you have nothing to apologize for." Mercedes told him, as she took ahold of his hand. "You chose to keep matters to yourself, while Kurt spread lies about what was happening to paint you as the villain, when it was him. If I had known the truth…"

"That's the thing, I didn't want our issues, causing issues for anyone else."

"Blaine, what he did to you, is an issue for all of us." Mike replied. "If he chooses to take issue with us "choosing sides", he brought it on himself."

"And not to make light of the situation." Quinn added. "If he'd simply left you alone once you started to move on with your life, none of us would be aware of what he did to you. So, Mike's statement is wholly accurate, he brought this on himself."

"I…"

"Blaine, just accept the fact we're pissed about what he did." Sam stated, and the others, including the Warblers confirmed his statement. "We're pissed about what he did to you, how he's still treating you, and Sebastian for that matter." He then looked at Rachel. "You didn't deserve him turning on you as harshly as he did either."

"While I appreciate that, this isn't about me." Rachel replied as she sat up straighter. "The only reason he lashed out at me the way he did, is because I was the easy target. He's not allowed near Blaine or Sebastian anymore, and he's too afraid to mouth off at Santana. As for the rest of you, you really weren't in the line of fire outside of a few rare moments or social media."

"No offense taken." Artie told her. "At least now, we understand where his rants were coming from. Gotta say, I'm surprised Burt didn't…"

"Stop right there." Sebastian said to him. "Burt, is part of the problem."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"He means Burt blames them for Kurt's actions." Sam flatly stated. "Pointed out to me, Kurt's issues only really started once Blaine and Sebastian got together. Mind you, Kurt believes Blaine was cheating on him, with Sebastian."

"Which wasn't happening by the way." Blaine told them. "We didn't even get back in touch with each other till my divorce was finalized."

"Hunter and I can attest to that, as once they did, Sebastian's demeanor changed." Thad chimed in, earning him a look from Sebastian. "Come on, you know it's true."

"Tread lightly doc." Sebastian teased, before feeling Blaine take ahold of his hand. "Long story short, B didn't want anyone else involved, yet now, you all have a better idea of what happened. Also, we're not sharing anything else, as B doesn't need to recount what happened, nor..."

"Are the details our business." Mercedes finished for him, earning her a nod from Sebastian. "You have to believe me when I say, I had no idea things were that bad or messed up."

"I do." Blaine assured her. "And again, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Don't mention it, especially now that I know what actually went down."

"How about we end things on an upbeat note, take some pictures to document this moment?" Quinn said, knowing all too well Rachel wanted to go home, and from the looks of it, Blaine did too.

"Sounds good to me!" Sam said, and soon they began figuring out what shots they wanted taken. While the shots of the Warblers were being done, Mercedes made her way over to Sam who was off by himself, watching what was happening.

"She seems nice." Her words, caused him to follow her gaze to where Courtney was talking to Quinn, making him smile. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, and she is nice." Sam replied. "Anyone special in your life?"

"Not right now." Mercedes told him. "How are you, I mean, dealing with all this?"

"Focusing on now, versus what I can't change." He said, catching her by surprise. "I already passed my anger for the most part. What matters now, is making sure Kurt doesn't hurt him anymore. How about you, how are you feeling?"

"Confused, angry, but I guess that's expected." Sam nodded in response, before laughing as Sebastian pulled Blaine onto his lap. "They really are happy together, aren't they?"

"They are." He then gave her a slight nudge. "Don't over think things, you won't get the answers you want from him."

"What makes you think I'm going to talk to him?"

"I know you, you're not going to leave without attempting to get answers from him. He's going to deny it, always does. And in case you didn't know, over two years passed from the time Blaine officially filed for divorce, and getting with Sebastian."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I know Kurt will try and twist the situation, try to earn your sympathy."

"Well, I'm sure he's already going to have a problem with me since I performed at the benefit."

"Depends if he knows, remember, he's in jail, so he'd have to hear about it from someone."

"Out of all of us, he's the last person I expected to wind up there."

"Tell me about, yet he is, which should tell you how serious this all is." Mercedes could only nod, knowing he was right. Yet before the conversation could go further, it was time for the McKinley grads to change places with the Dalton grads.

While they were taking pictures, a majority of those still there, started to leave. "In case you were wondering, Sue took the New Directions back to McKinley." Carole said once Emma and Will appeared.

"Carole, I…"

"Don't, as I'm done with excuses tonight." She replied. "Those kids didn't deserve to be stuck in the middle of whatever your problems are with Blaine. And if they were so bad, you should've declined the invitation to begin with." Her frustration evident. "Why did you even bother coming, as you didn't even talk to them after they performed?"

"He didn't want to look worse than he already does." Jesse said as he was returning inside after seeing Vocal Adrenaline off. "By the way, Vocal Adrenaline thanks you for the opportunity you presented them. It was a honor, and a privilege to perform with Blaine."

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Will replied.

"I wish I was, at least more than I am, as I know how upset this all made Blaine."

"Not Rachel?"

"Tonight, wasn't about Rachel, nor was your little stunt." Jesse replied. "Must've stung that she chose to sing with the Warblers and not your kids, but I can't say I blame her."

"Are you done now?"

"I think so, have a nice night everyone." Once he walked off, Will ran his fingers through his hair, then looked at Emma.

"Don't look at me, you did this to yourself." Emma said in response. "I'd say you owe Blaine an apology, first and foremost, but I doubt he wants to talk with you after what you did."

"That would be correct." Cooper said in passing as he and Whitney headed towards their car, before he said good night to Carole.

"Must say, I didn't expect to hear that."

"Why, because of what Kurt did?" Will nodded. "I've made my stance clear, and if there were issues between me and the Andersons, do you really think I would be here?"

"Good point."

"I understand why this situation is hard for you to believe, but it doesn't change what's happened. So, if even the slightest bit of your issue with Blaine, is about Kurt, let it go as it's misplaced." Carole then turned her attention to Emma. "Are you going to ride home with Will?"

"I think so." Emma replied. "As we have a lot to talk about. Are you going to be alright?" Once she confirmed that she would be, they said their goodbyes, before each heading towards their cars after what was a long day.

Once the last of the pictures were taken, it took a while for all the goodbyes to be said, as no one knew the next time they'd see one another. When only Blaine and Sebastian were left in the room, Sebastian slipped his arms around him from behind. "I know this isn't how you expected tonight to go, but, I'd still call it a success." He whispered into his ear as Blaine leaned back against him.

"And you'd be right." Blaine replied, before turning his head to give him a kiss. "Ready to go home?"

"What do you think?"

"Then let's get out of here."

 _Saturday evening was a night to remember, as the Breaking Through Foundation kicked off their first benefit in epic fashion. Not only were the who's who of Ohio in attendance, but plenty of Blaine Anderson's celebrity friends made the trip to support the foundation. While I'll have a separate blog about them, I'm going to start with some moments that I least expected._

 _Mercedes Jones joining the current New Directions, and showing them how it was done. Not only did Mercedes knock it out of the park, but she was joined by former members of the New Directions. (Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez/Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce/Tina Cohen-Chang/Sam Evans/Artie Abrams/Noah Puckerman/Mike Chang/Kitty Wilde/Marley Rose/Unique Adams/Jake Puckerman/Ryder Lynn)_

 _Rachel Berry had two moments that I didn't expect. The first, she had the Dalton Academy Warblers join her for a song, one must presume it had something to do with her fiancé, Thad Harwood, being a past member of the group. The second, and biggest moment, the original song Blaine wrote for her. I only hope we're lucky enough it gets released, as Rachel showed what a true powerhouse she is._

 _Blaine's manager announced a version of You and Me, sung by the Anderson-Smythes, yes, you're reading that correctly, with all proceeds going to the Breaking Through Foundation. I already bought my copy, and the Anderson-Smythes are as perfect together musically, as they are personally._

 _The Finale, as Blaine was joined by not only the current version of the Dalton Warblers, but Carmel's Vocal Adrenaline, again, you read that right. One has to wonder how Mr. Schuester feels about that slight. Not only was he joined by them, but members of the Warblers and New Directions he sang with in high school. Again, here's hoping someone recorded it professionally, as it's a moment I won't soon forget._

 _Now, for things I heard/saw, but probably shouldn't tell you…_

 _Not only did Cooper Anderson have heated words with McKinley's Will Schuester, so did Broadway uber producer, Derek Wells. While it could've been numerous things to set the older Anderson brother off, one can only wonder what set off Mr. Wells, who was accompanied by Shelby Corcoran._

Azimio was in the middle of reading the blog, when Dave and Puck sat down across from him at the Lima Bean. "I thought Dave was kidding that you were in town, yet I just saw a few pictures of you at the benefit last night. Never took that to be your scene."

"Typically, it's not, but when Santana Lopez calls, and tells you to get your ass to Westerville or else, you don't question it." Puck said in response. "I'm actually glad I went though."

"Really?"

"He found out a bit more about why Kurt's in his current situation." Dave replied. "Thought you might be able to fill in a few details for him, since I only know the basics."

"Honestly, I don't know much more than you, as they don't tend to give us details." Azimio told them. "I will say, he didn't come straight to us after his hearing in New York."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"He must've had one serious meltdown in court, because he was sent for a psych eval."

"What?"

"You heard me. I mean, are you really surprised, his obsession with Blaine is extreme."

"I guess not, but I also had no clue things were so fucked up." Puck replied. "Sam said there was more to tell, but didn't want to talk in front of Blaine."

"Considering how ugly this situation is, I'm not surprised." Dave said to him. "Blaine's been with Sebastian for over three years now, yet Kurt can't seem to understand, he wants nothing to do with him."

"Are you working today?"

"I am, why?" Azimio replied.

"Was wondering, if Kurt was getting out to work today, want to have a word with him."

"And how do you know he's in the work release program?"

"Santana. So?"

"What, don't want to visit him in jail?"

"After juvie, right." Puck jokingly replied. "So, is he working for Burt today?"

"You will need to find that out for yourself."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, as I don't want to lose my job." Azimio told him. "I've gotta say, I'm surprised you're this pissed about what he's done to Anderson."

"This isn't only about Blaine, he fucked with Rachel. And since Finn's not around anymore, it's up to me to set him straight."

"I think you need to talk with Carole." They all looked up at the sound of Quinn's voice.

"What about?" Puck replied

"Just trust me on this, talk with Carole."

"What are you getting at Fabray?

"You and Sam didn't get to have that little chat last night, did you?"

"No, we're going to talk later."

"All the more reason for you to talk with Carole."

"Just give me one good reason."

"Finn, do it for Finn." She then bent over and pressed a kiss to his forehead before saying goodbye, as she and Stephen only stopped in to get coffee before going to the airport.

"She still knows what buttons to push when it comes to you." Dave said to him as they watched the two of them leave. "Take her advice, what's it going to hurt?"

"You know I don't like being told what to do, yet…"

"You're gonna do it." Azimio replied, and Puck nodded. "Considering how messed up this situation is, I think it's the right move. Something the younger versions of ourselves, never would've done. We would've acted first, got the facts later."

"Quinn actually said something similar to Mr. Schue last night." Puck said to him. "Guess I should text Mercedes, tell her I need to make a stop before meeting her."

"Mercedes?" Azimio replied.

"Yea, she's pissed about what she heard last night, and wants to come with me when I talk with Kurt."

"I don't know if he should be more afraid of you, or her." Azimio teased, yet he was being serious all at the same time. "Just, don't do anything that would land you in my custody."

"Trust me, I'll keep that in mind." Puck replied, as Azimio told him Kurt was working in a round about way. "Much as I've enjoyed this moment, I'm gonna go see Carole. Dave, have a safe trip back to Chicago, and Azimio, take good care of Hummel."

"You know I am. Speaking of, I should probably get going too, as I know I hate when those coming in to relieve me are late, especially after working the night shift."

When Puck arrived at the Hudson-Hummel home, he just missed Burt as he was pulling away when he pulled up. After taking a moment to think about what he knew, he made his way up to the house, and patiently waited for Carole to answer. "Noah, I was hoping you'd stop by." Carole said upon opening the door, before giving him a hug. "It's been too long."

"Yea it has, sorry about that." Puck replied. "Do, do you have time to talk?"

"Of course." Carole told him, before stepping aside so he could come in. "Let me guess, this has something to do with last night."

"Yes and no, you see, Quinn thought I should talk to you before, before talking with Kurt." Puck said before taking a seat on the couch. "I was going to come by before leaving, but…"

"She sped things up." Puck nodded. "What do you know?"

"I found out Kurt was the one that abused Blaine, and that, that abuse is why Rachel ended their friendship." Carole nodded to confirm his statement. "I also found out, he, he used Finn against Rachel."

"Multiple times." Carole told him, surprising him. "I take it you didn't know that part." Puck shook his head. "The first time, was shortly after he found out she was dating Thad, Blaine and Sebastian's friend. The next time, was after Thad proposed on…"

"New Year's Eve, I remember he wasn't happy about it."

"That's putting it mildly. He actually confronted them outside of court one day, as either Rachel or Thad were witnesses for the case. Long story short, I testified on Rachel's behalf in court, as I refuse to allow my son's memory to be used as a weapon against someone he loved."

"That certainly explains Rachel's reaction last night. Why do people who claim Finn meant something to them, use him against her?"

"People?"

"Mr. Schue did it too."

"He did what?"

"Said Finn would be hurt that she took Blaine's side over Kurt's." Puck told her. "But I know, Finn would've been pissed to learn what Kurt did."

"He would've been." She replied. "Rachel only took Blaine's side, after learning what Kurt did to him. Up to that point, she did her best to maintain her friendship with both, which wasn't easy. Especially after Kurt found out Blaine was dating Sebastian."

"What does Burt think of all this?"

"Let's just say, he and I don't see eye to eye on it."


	67. Chapter 67

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 67**

By the time Carole finished telling Puck everything that had occurred, she was honestly surprised she'd managed to keep him there, given the numerous attempts he made to leave. "Noah, you've gotten pretty quiet, what's going through your head right now?" She asked once he started to pace the room, pausing at a picture of Finn that hung on the wall.

"I'm pissed!" Puck replied. "After everything Kurt went through, he's the last person I would've expected to pull this crap! And saying Finn would've taken his side, did he forget Finn and Blaine were friends. Like I told the others last night, Finn would've been as confused as anyone. I mean, did you have any idea things were so messed up between them when Blaine left him?"

"All we knew, was that they were having problems, yet even then, Kurt laid the blame on Blaine." Carole told him. "It wasn't until after the divorce was finalized, did we start to learn what actually happened."

"Let me guess, after Blaine started dating Sebastian." Carole nodded. "So, if Blaine hadn't started dating Sebastian, Kurt's dirty little secret never would've come out."

"Most likely, but he could've easily snapped once Blaine found success. The two situations did overlap."

"How are you calm about all this?"

"I've had more time to process it, you've basically had it all dropped on you at once." She told him. "And in case you wanted to talk with Rachel, you'll need to call her as she stayed in Westerville last night, since she and Thad were flying back early this morning."

"I would've thought she'd spend time with her Dads."

"She did, but she and Thad needed to get back, as she's actually performing today, and he has rounds tonight. LeRoy and Hiram understood this trip wasn't a social one, they were in town to support Blaine and Sebastian."

"Do you know if Santana is still in town?"

"I recall Maribel saying she and Jordan weren't flying back till tonight, but I don't know if they are in town, or stayed in Columbus."

"Knowing Santana, there's no way she didn't come home after the bomb that was dropped last night." He then glanced at the picture of Finn once again, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Finn would hate this."

"I know, for the very reason you stated. While Kurt was his brother, Blaine was a friend." She replied. "As for Rachel getting dragged into this, it's the last thing Blaine wanted."

"Kurt had to know Rachel would be pissed, I mean, while he thought the two of them were best friends, everything changed once Blaine came in the picture. Hell, even Finn knew it!"

"Yea he did, and wasn't always comfortable with it, but he understood the connection they have." Carole replied. "And to see them now, it only reinforces why. Do you still intend on talking with Kurt?"

"What do you think?"

"Noah, nothing you say to him, is going to change what's happened."

"True, but I'll feel better."

"Noah."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving town without tell him what I think of what he's done, and continues to do!"

Very well, just…"

"Don't do anything that'll get me arrested?" He replied with a smile, and she nodded. "I will certainly try not to, but he dares to try and tell me Finn would understand, I'm gonna hurt him."

"He's in his own little world Noah."

"Not my problem, or anyone else's." Puck then walked over to her and gave her a hug, then a kiss on the cheek. "Should you need anything, call me, please." Carole nodded, before giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. "I'll try and swing by again before I go home." Once he was gone, Carole sat back down on the couch, and took a deep breath, then contemplate what she'd done. While she knew it was risky telling Noah the truth, she couldn't lie to him, especially given what he already knew. And covering for Kurt, sure hadn't gotten them anywhere, as outside of the legal ramifications, he'd yet to truly face the consequences of his actions.

Puck had barely made it out to his car, when he got a text from Mercedes telling him that Kurt was at the shop. Without hesitation, Puck replied, telling her he'd be right there and to wait for him, as he had new information to share. While she clearly didn't like being told to wait, she agreed to do so knowing it wouldn't take him long to get there considering where he was coming from. When he pulled into the parking lot, she wasn't surprised he parked further from the door than she had. As he walked towards her, she was surprised by the fact he was eerily calm given what they'd learnt the night before. "Who are you and what have you done with Noah Puckerman?" She asked as he simply looked at the front window, as he could see Kurt.

"What do you mean?" He replied, yet as he took a step, he felt a hand to his chest. "I thought we were going to talk to him."

"We are, but why are you so calm given how pissed you were last night?"

"I promised Carole I would try to not get myself arrested." He then cocked his head to the side. "Wonder what's got him so upset?" His reponse caused her to look through the window to see Kurt throwing a bit of a fit, luckily there were no customers waiting.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kurt exclaimed once again, as he looked at the newspaper, bringing Burt in from the actual shop. "Look at this, look at this! That girl was in the New Directions!"

"Which girl?" Burt asked as he took the paper from him, only to find two full pages covering the benefit from the night before.

"Right there!" Kurt said as he pointed at the picture of Marley with Tina, Kitty, and Blaine, causing Burt too sigh. "No wonder she was so rude to me!" He then scanned more of the pictures. "Wait, Mercedes was there?"

"Damn straight I was." Mercedes replied as she and Puck walked through the doors. "Morning, Mr. Hummel."

"Mercedes, Puck." Burt said in response. "What brings you by?"

"What the hell were you thinking, performing at that thing?" Kurt blurted out before they even had a chance to answer Burt's question.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes replied as she took a step closer.

"After what…."

"Oh no honey, you are _not_ going there." Mercedes said to him. "And for the record, no one tells me when and where I can perform, you got that! Blaine called, asked if I was available and voila, I was on my way to Westerville to take part, simple as that."

"Nothing is simple when it comes to Blaine." Kurt told her. "I'm sure he jumped at the chance to talk badly about me."

"Actually, he didn't." Puck replied. "He made it clear, you're the last thing he wants to hear about. You see…" He said, closing the space between them. "…last night, the rest of us not in Blaine's inner circle, found out what you've been up to."

"Puck, you really don't want to do this." Burt told him, while trying to get between the two.

"Really, because it sure feels like I do." Puck said to him. "The problem is, I don't know where to begin."

"Finn woul…" Kurt didn't even get his second word out, before Puck slammed him up against the wall, shocking Burt and Mercedes.

"Don't you _EVER_ say his name again!" Puck told him as he pinned him against the wall, all while Burt tried to get him to let go. "Finn would be disgusted at what you've done! To Blaine, to Rachel, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"Puck, let him go!"

"Not till he admits what he's done!" Puck snapped. "Say it!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Bull shit! You don't end up in jail for nothing!" He continued. "Speaking of, how's Azimio?"

"Go to hell!"

"I strike a nerve?"

"Let him go Puck!" Burt demanded, while pulling at Puck's arm, but it was useless. "Do I need to call the cops?" Puck looked at Mercedes, before releasing his hold a bit, yet still kept him pinned in one spot.

"That better?" Burt nodded, much to Kurt's dismay. "Now where was I?"

"You were waiting for him to admit what he did to not only Blaine, but Rachel." Mercedes replied, bring a smile to Puck's face.

"I didn't do anything, to either of them!"

"So, your obsession with Blaine isn't so out of control they made you see a shrink?" Puck said to him, surprising Mercedes, as well as Kurt and Burt.

"Figures that bitch told everyone!" Kurt blurted out, essentially confirming what was said, only for Puck to cock his head. "Bet she couldn't wait to tell everyone!"

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"That girl Marley."

"Wait, are you talking about the same Marley my brother dated."

"Who else, as she…" Kurt stopped as it finally dawned on him, that's not who Puck found out from. "Never mind."

"How would Marley know you had to see a psychiatrist?" Mercedes asked. "Kurt."

"I think it's best you two leave."

"Quit protecting him!" Puck snapped in response. "He hurt Blaine, and won't leave him alone! He's attacked Rachel! Enough is enough!"

"Since when did you give a damn about Blaine!"

"While we clearly weren't buds like him and Evans, we were friends believe it or not, he was one of the guys." Puck told him.

"Unlike me." Kurt replied

"You said it, not me. So, to hear what you did to him, pissed me off, even though it happened years ago."

"I thought he didn't talk about me."

"He didn't."

"You can't believe Rachel or Santana."

"Who said that's who I got the details from?" Puck replied. "As for what you've done to Rachel, your former BFF, is wrong. Finn loved her!"

"And she honors that love by getting engaged to Harwood, a freaking Warbler!"

"This isn't about Thad being a Warbler, it's about him being best friends with Blaine and Sebastian." Mercedes said to him. "Admit it."

"He's going to hurt her!"

"From what I've heard, the only one hurting her, is you. Because from what I saw, and we were told, they're really happy together."

"You don't know him!"

"Neither, do you!" Mercedes said in response. "When are you going to get it through your head, you don't get to have a say in how either of them live their lives! You lost that right when you abused Blaine and he divorced you, and shattered Rachel's trust in you!"

"Why do you even care what they do anymore?" Puck asked as he glared at Mercedes. "I asked you a question."

"I don't!"

"You could sure fool me." Mercedes replied. "According to Santana, you…" She stopped, as a customer walked into the shop, and Burt quickly went to take care of her, while the three of them stayed where they were. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Kurt, I'm not the enemy here." After she spoke, Burt told them to go into the office, as another customer made their way in. Kurt protested a bit, but at this moment, Burt hoped Mercedes could get through to him, and hoped, Mercedes could keep Puck in line. "Now where was I?" She said once they were in the closed room. "Oh, Santana told us you were doing your own thing till you found out Blaine was performing in the city, then you freaked seeing him with Sebastian, and that's when all hell broke loose."

"I didn't freak out!"

"You tried to hit Anderson!" Puck reminded him. "You can't deny it Kurt, too many people saw you do it!"

"And you're so against violence, right."

"Listen to yourself Kurt, you're defending trying to hit Blaine, when all he did wrong was…"

"He was cheating on me with the meerkat!"

"Fuck, Evans was right. He said you'd try to play that card." Puck amusedly replied. "They fucking know exactly what you're going to do. Talk about fucking predictable!"

"Blaine's not who you think he is."

"Maybe, but neither are you." Mercedes told him. "What you did to Blaine, is inexcusable. As for what you did to Rachel, that's just cruel. She loved Finn."

"If she did, she wouldn't be with Harwood, it's disrespectful to his memory!"

"No, what you did is disrespectful to his memory!" Puck exclaimed. "Yea, he wanted Rachel back, but what he wanted most, was for her to be happy."

"He's not good enough for her."

"According to who, you?" Mercedes replied. "Her Dads love him, Shelby approves, and he's got one hell of a future ahead of him." When Kurt scoff, Mercedes shook her head. "Are you jealous?"

"Of Harwood, yea, right?" Kurt said in response. "That's like saying I'm jealous of the meerkat."

"But you are, because Smythe's married to Blaine." Puck told him. "And you're obsessed with them. Must drive you crazy that after all these years, Smythe won. He has Blaine, and you have nothing."

"I'm not obsessed."

"They got a permanent restraining order against you, you're obsessed!" Puck reminded him. "You're also on your second jail stint, because you can't behave around them. The problem is you!" He then took a step closer. "So much for me being the one not to do anything with my life."

"I hate you!"

"I don't care." Puck replied. "And for the record, should you ever go after Rachel in that way again, you're going to be dealing with me."

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise."

"So much for being concerned about Blaine."

"Your issues with Blaine are different, plus he's got Sebastian, and an army of lawyers on his side. With Rachel, it's personal." Puck then looked at Mercedes. "I'm going to go outside, otherwise, I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep a promise I made." Mercedes nodded, and soon they watched Puck leave the office.

"You should not be associating with him." Kurt stated once the door was closed.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me who I can associate with?" Mercedes snapped back. "Is this what you did to Blaine, to Rachel, try and run their lives?"

"They're making mistakes Mercedes; can't you see that?"

"You abused Blaine, how could you?"

"It's not…"

"Not what we think, I doubt that." She replied. "And Puck was right, you wouldn't have a permanent restraining order against you or be in jail again, if it wasn't true."

"Since you're now clearly on team Blaine, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Seriously, that's how you're going to act now? I was trying to give you a chance to explain yourself, yet…you know what, you are not worth my time or energy." Mercedes told him. "No wonder everyone else is done with you, you're so busy playing the victim, you can't see you brought this on yourself."

"Is that all?"

"Not quite." She replied. "I think it's time you get a few more truths thrown your way. First off, you were never, in Rachel's or Blaine's league musically. Secondly, from what I saw tonight, Blaine's happier now, than he ever was around you, and that's largely due to Sebastian. And last, but not least, the duet Blaine's label released, with him and Sebastian, is one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard." The shocked look on his face, put a smile on hers. "My job is done here. Goodbye Kurt."

Once she walked out, it took a few minutes before Kurt reappeared, instantly grabbing the newspaper once again, as that was the only way he got his news. Although he was supposed to be working, Burt was giving him his moment, as something said had struck a nerve with him. "What the hell, Blaine wrote Rachel a song! And, and he and the meerkat, no, no, no, no, no…you've got to be kidding me! Blaine recorded a duet with that son-of-a-bitch!"

"Kurt!" Burt exclaimed as Kurt was oblivious to the fact there were customers waiting for their cars, specifically one customer. "Get in the office, now!" While it looked like Kurt was going to talk back, he merely grabbed the paper and stormed off. Burt was quick to apologize to the customers, and as he did, noticed one make his way outside to where Mercedes and Puck were talking. Concerned as he was about what might be happening outside, there was nothing he could do to stop it, as his focus needed to be Kurt, and stopping from doing something he might regret. Little did he realize, it had already happened, as it wasn't going to be long till Kurt's outburst, made it's way online.

* * *

Forgot about where the timing of the holiday landed, so the update will come a day later as thing are a bit too hectic around here to ensure it gets up in time. Sorry for not realizing it sooner! Happy Holidays everyone!


	68. Chapter 68

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 68**

Considering how long the previous day was, Patrick was a bit surprised upon opening the door to find Scott and Marcus. After stepping aside to let them in, he didn't get a chance to ask what they were doing there, as Blaine and Sebastian came walking down the stairs. It only took one look at the two of them to know something wasn't right, as Blaine looked angry, while Sebastian looked perturbed. "Thought the two of you intended on spending the day at home before heading back to New York." Patrick said to them.

"Something came up we need to take care of, once that's done, we'll be back." Blaine replied as he toyed with the USB drive in his pocket. "We don't fly back till late, so you'll get plenty of time with us."

"Blaine."

"Dad, it's better if you don't ask questions."

"That's what I was afraid of given each of your demeanors." Patrick said before looking at Sebastian. "I take it you know what he's going to do." Sebastian nodded. "Anything the two of you can tell me?"

"It's probably best if you…" Sebastian didn't even get to finish as Cooper came around the corner tablet in hand.

"Did you see what Hummel did?" Cooper blurted out, only to see Blaine rake his fingers through his hair, and Sebastian rub the back of his neck. "I take it you did."

"Santana called us, told us Jordan was a firsthand witness to one of his outbursts, which unsurprisingly, JBI captured on video." Blaine told him, before looking at his Dad. "I know Mom's going to want to read about the benefit, just, try and stop her from clicking on any other news related to me and/or Bas."

"Why Sebastian?"

"Hummel called me a son-of-a-bitch, upon other things."

"I take it, that's why you called Xavier?" Sebastian nodded. "I will do what I can, but it won't be easy."

"We know." Blaine told him, before looking at Cooper. "That goes for you too, Mom doesn't need to deal with this shit. Do you think you and Whitney could possibly help Dad distract her?"

"We're getting married in a few weeks, easily done Squirt." Cooper said before giving him a hug. "I'm sorry you two have to continually deal with his crap."

"Thank you." Blaine replied, then looked at his Dad. "We'll be okay, but we need to get going as we've got a bit of a drive ahead of us."

"Call me when you're on your way home."

"We will."

Much as they wanted to drive themselves, this was one of those times Scott said no, insisting he drive them. Once they were settled into the back of the SUV, Sebastian turned to look at his husband. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If I don't, what was the point of what I did a couple of weeks ago. He'll simply continue running his mouth."

"He's already going to hear it about what he said about me, regardless of how lame his insult was." He then gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "Rachel's back in New York already, this won't faze her, as she already knew he'd be pissed."

"Pissed or not, he wasn't supposed to talk about her, and he happily ran his mouth about not only us, but her, to Puck and Mercedes." Blaine replied. "Thankfully, nothing he said came as a shock to Jordan. The problem is, JBI captured their entire conversation."

"Jennifer didn't seem to be concerned."

"I know, because he's said worse about us and is merely coming off as a disgruntled ex. Has Santana heard back from Marley yet?" Sebastian checked his phone, then shook his head. "I'm not surprised, because if it wasn't for Santana's call, we probably would've still be in bed. What the hell is everyone doing up so early anyhow?"

"Cooper's internal clock is screwed up."

"That's not who I was talking about and you know it."

"For a lot of them, the past couple of days have been quite the wake-up call for them regarding what actually is going on." He continued before looking at his phone which had gone off. "Santana wants us to know Marley called her, said Puck tried calling her, but she didn't answer."

"Probably a wise decision given his mood in the video." Blaine replied. "Here I thought Kurt's time in treatment was supposed to help him."

"No, it was about finding out if there was a root to his problems, deeper than they thought." Sebastian told him. "His issue isn't one that can necessarily be helped with medication B. It can be controlled, but the tendencies are still there and…"

"We're clearly a bigger trigger than his doctors realized." Blaine said to him, before pulling up the Lima Herald on his phone. "Did you finish the article?"

"There's two full pages of coverage B, it could've been anything."

"Then we better figure it out, as I have a feeling there is more to this situation than what JBI captured."

"Isn't there always."

While the two of them tried to figure out what caused Kurt's tantrum prior to Mercedes and Puck's arrival. Santana was pacing her kitchen as Jordan was on the phone with her boss who had JBI's latest blog brought to his attention. "Nothing he said, was anything we didn't already know." Jordan told him, as Maribel brewed another pot of coffee. "Blaine's ex has issues with his success, and anyone that seems to side with him, is a target. Mercedes Jones crossed him, by performing at the benefit. It doesn't matter it was for a good cause sir, he sees it as she chose Blaine over him."

"Is this what you were dealing with in New York before Kurt left?" Maribel asked Santana who was now leaning back against the counter.

"This is tame in comparison." Santana replied. "You really haven't seen Kurt angry, till you see him lash out at Blaine and Sebastian. The best moments were when Sebastian remained calm, which only pissed him off more."

"And Blaine?"

"Depended on the situation. I still have problems forgiving myself for not seeing what he was going through."

"It's hard to see, when it's the last thing you suspect." Maribel told her. "What you're feeling, is no different than what others close to him feel, including his parents. Kate's spoke of it often, how she should've pushed more when things didn't seem right to her. Yet in the end, giving him the space he needed, was what sent him into his parents' arms." She said while placing a hand on hers. "Have you thought about going to talk to someone again, maybe a support group?"

"Given how many times I've been photographed with them, a support group wouldn't be the best place to go." Santana replied, before a faint smile crept to her face as Jordan smiled at her while rolling her eyes at whatever her boss was saying. "It shouldn't be this hard Mom."

"It's difficult, because you care about Blaine, and hate that he still has to deal with Kurt, even though he's moved on with his life. He and Sebastian looked so happy last night, so in love."

"It's because they are." Santana replied. "Regardless of what Kurt's done or tried to do, he never managed to drive a wedge between them, they're stronger than ever."

"All the more reason for the rest of you, to stay out of this, not make matters harder for them than they already are."

"Mom."

"Mi hija."

"It's not that simple Mom, I feel like I owe it to Blaine."

"Did Mercedes and Puck tell Jordan anything new?"

"Just that Kurt believes Marley told them he was in treatment, but they insist it was Azimio. And I know they're telling the truth, as Marley didn't tell anyone outside of me." When her Mom tilted her head, Santana nodded. "I know Mom, as does she, but she was so angry that day and trusted me."

"Who else did you tell?"

"Thad, Wes, as I felt they needed to know."

"Santana."

"I know, but considering how Kurt had gone after Rachel, Thad deserved to know."

"And Wes?"

"His guilt is ten times what either Rachel or I feel about not being able to protect him, or sensing something was wrong."

"Wes respected Blaine's decision."

"He was guilted into it Mom, it was the last thing he wanted to do, yet, he did it anyway because he wanted to make Kurt happy."

"No matter how it made him feel." Santana nodded. "Blaine's got such a big heart, but he needs to look out for himself too."

"He does, at least now. It's why he was so adamant about standing up for himself, and his relationship with Sebastian in the beginning. For once, he was doing what made him happy, screw anyone who tried to ruin it." She then giggled, catching her Mom a bit by surprise. "From the first moment I saw them together, I saw how truly happy he was, and it made me smile. He didn't give Rachel's objections a second thought, Sebastian made him happy, and that's all that mattered. Three plus years later, they each still have the same look in their eyes."

"All the more reason, to let them handle things their way."

"We have, for the most part." Santana admitted. "At times, it's more difficult than others, like on Friday and Saturday."

"What does that have to do with Kurt?"

"Mr. Schue thinks Blaine's being too hard on Kurt, which is part of the reason he's such an ass to him. The other, Blaine's more talented than Mr. Schue will ever B, Derek said so himself."

"You're on a first name basis with Rachel's producer?"

"That's a conversation for another time, and one you're better off having with Rachel." She said just as Jordan set her phone on the island. "How'd it go?"

"He wants me to keep an eye on the situation, doesn't want us getting scooped by some blogger." Jordan replied.

"He didn't scoop you, you wouldn't have reported something like that." Santana said in response. "JBI is all about getting hits, and anything relating to Blaine, will bring them.

"I know, but given the history between the parties involved, he wants me to keep alert." She told her, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Have you heard from them?"

"Sebastian texted, said they were heading this way, but didn't say much else. So much for spending time with their family."

"I think by now, the Andersons and Smythes understand." Maribel chimed in. "Doesn't mean they're happy about it, but they understand." She then looked at Jordan. "Considering what happened, were you able to get the tire fixed?"

"I was, and Mr. Hummel didn't seem to realize I was the one that went to speak with Mercedes and Puck." Jordan told her. "Pissed as I was about the flat, it put me in the right place, at the right time. Only wish I'd gotten there soon, to see Puck throw Kurt up against the wall." This time when Santana laughed, her Mom wasn't surprised. "I think it's time you fill me in on the rest of the pieces that came into play."

"You have time, as your Dad won't be back from playing golf for at least another hour."' Maribel said to them. "But Santana, remember what I said, don't impose yourself in this battle, let Blaine and Sebastian handle it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Santana."

"Mom, we know better than to stick our heads in where they don't belong, as Blaine and Sebastian will be the first to let us know we overstepped."

"I just don't…"

"I know." Santana replied, before kissing her on thee cheek. "Tempting as it is to involve myself, I know they have it under control. Call us when Papá comes back." Once she agreed, Santana and Jordan went off to talk, as Jordan was right, it was time for Santana to fill in the blanks regarding the new names she heard.

Considering everything that had occurred, it didn't take much convincing on Burt's part to get Carole to agree to come into the shop to help, at least till Kurt calmed down. "Has he calmed down at all?" Carole asked shortly upon her arrival, since Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

"Last time I checked on him, he was ranting about Rachel having the Warblers join her for a song, is that true?"

"It is, and they sounded incredible." Carole told him. "And before you ask, she asked the Warblers to join her, before everything else happened. She asked them, not only because what she needed, is their strong suit, it was a nod to Thad, and her love for him."

"So, it wasn't about Blaine."

"No."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Coming, as I know I've given you no reason to help me." Burt told her. "It's just, I feel so helpless."

"Now you know how I feel." Sebastian said, as he'd walked into the shop, prompting an exasperated sigh from Burt. "Where's your son?"

"You're not supposed to be near him."

"I know, but his lawyer knows I was coming, or we were." Sebastian replied. "You see, Blaine's out in that SUV right there. We felt it was better if I came in first."

"I'd rather have dealt with him." Burt told him.

"I don't doubt that, yet it's not your call." Sebastian replied. "Now, where is the drama queen?"

"Anything you can say to him, you can say to me."

"Why do you want to know Sebastian?" Carole asked, knowing this back and forth would never step.

"I wanted to remind him of a deal he made with Blaine, rather recently in fact, which he broke."

"He…"

"What's the meerkat doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Kurt, but clearly you forgot what Judge Watkins told you." Sebastian said rather calmly. "You're not supposed to call me that anymore. Your memory is quite the problem as of late, isn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about Smythe?"

"Anderson-Smythe." Sebastian replied, this time a bit smugly. "Do you remember the terms of not only your divorce, but the order of protection which was put in place against you?"

"Of course I do."

"Again, lapse of memory, because if you did, you never would've ran your mouth to Mercedes and Noah. You see Hummel, it was stated, you're not supposed to talk about Blaine or I, period, yet you did. Then, there's the little agreement you made with my husband, a matter of weeks ago, which you violated. You know what that means, right?" The last bit accentuated by him dangling the USB drive from his finger, which Kurt tried to take from him, clearly remembering what Blaine had said to him. "Now Kurt, that wasn't very nice."

"Give that to me you son of a bitch!" Which only made Sebastian laugh, as he closed his hand around the drive.

"Not happening, and for the record, do you really think we only have one co…" Sebastian stopped as a customer walked into the shop, leaving Kurt to suck it up as Carole took care of them. Once the customer was taken care of, their conversation resumed. "As I was saying, we have more than one copy."

"What are you talking about?" Burt asked.

"Your son knows exactly what I'm talking about, and he's only got himself to blame. You just can't let go of your jealousy, can you?"

"I'm not jealous of you."

"Never said me, as it's a known fact, I'm referring to Rachel." Sebastian replied. "The same Rachel, who Blaine made part of your little deal, since she never should've been caught in the middle to begin with?" Reluctantly, Kurt nodded, when all he wanted to do was grab the USB drive out of his hand.

"What's the point of all this Sebastian?" Burt asked, as it was obvious Sebastian was enjoying dragging this out.

"The point is, your son broke his agreement, and now he has to deal with the consequences of said action."

"Blaine would never do this, this is all you." Kurt said to him.

"Remember, I wasn't in the room, this was all between the two of you." Sebastian replied. "Blaine warned you, and you didn't listen, simple as that."

"You really haven't changed, have you?"

"I'm merely the messenger, since Blaine's more likely to draw attention."

"Aren't you worried about someone seeing you here?" Kurt asked.

"No, as we made sure JBI got a nice little scoop to keep him occupied, and no one else would give this town a second look." Sebastian replied, as the bells on the door sounded, and Marcus made his way inside. "Let me guess, he's getting impatient."

"Not quite, he wanted me to remind you of what you agreed to, seems he thinks you're having a bit too much fun." Sebastian laughed, causing Marcus to smile.

"Let him know I haven't forgotten, and he's right, I'm enjoying making him squirm." Sebastian told him, before looking at Kurt. "Hope your pity party was worth it, because I'm sure your psychiatrists are going to enjoy dissecting it."

"You son of a…"

"Kurt." Burt stated, as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Sebastian, if there's something you have to say to me, just say it, otherwise leave." He then turned to take an envelope from Scott. "Here's just a bit of the proof of what Kurt was up to while he married to Blaine. If you doubt the authenticity of it, a few of the parties will happily confirm what was happening, their numbers are attached."

"What if I told you I don't care?"

"I'd say, you're only lying to yourself." Sebastian then looked at Carole, who took the envelope from him. "That envelope, will prove that Kurt constantly lied to you when he was divorcing Blaine, as he was anything but faithful to him."

"No different than what was going on between you and Blaine." Kurt stated.

"For the hundredth time, nothing was going on between me and Blaine." Sebastian replied. "But, it's nice to hear you admit to what you did." He then looked at Burt and Carole. "I think you'll be particularly interested in the picture from what would've been their first wedding anniversary. Needless to say, he wasn't with his husband that night."

"I think you should go." Burt told him.

"Very well, as we have a couple more stops to make while we're in town." Sebastian said before looking at Kurt. "You should know, this doesn't absolve you from your agreement with Blaine. Should you violate it again, he will drop the bigger bomb, the one you were so eager to get your hands on earlier." Sebastian didn't say another word, simply turned and walked away, with Marcus following behind. For any doubts Kurt might've had that Blaine was with him, they were confirmed as Blaine was visible when Sebastian got into the SUV.

"Care to tell me what that was about?"

"Nothing." Kurt muttered, while looking at the envelope in Carole's hand.

"Kurt."

"Forget about it, okay." Kurt replied, before making his way behind the counter. "You can leave that envelope here Carole."

"I don't think so." She told him. "It's coming home with me." She then looked at Burt. "I know why you said what you did to Sebastian, just don't prove his statement to be true. It's one thing to protect Kurt, it's another to be made a fool in the process."


	69. Chapter 69

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 69**

Once they left the shop, Blaine looked over at his husband who had quite the grin on his face. "I take it that was more enjoyable than you expected?" Sebastian merely responded with a kiss, before shooting him a wink. "They must've loved seeing you."

"Of course, everyone loves seeing me." Sebastian said to him, and Blaine merely smiled. "See, you know it too." He continued before giving his hand a squeeze as they headed to their next destination. "I honestly thought he was going to lunge at me when I dangled the drive in front of him once he realized what I was holding."

"Considering how he reacted when I showed it to him, I'm not surprised." Blaine replied. "It's one thing to tell Burt what Kurt was up to while he was making all those disparaging comments about me, it's another, to show him proof."

"Burt said he didn't care what was in the envelope, yet based on Carole's expression, I beg to differ."

"Carole sees this situation for what it is, while Burt doesn't want to admit Kurt's got issues, serious issues that go beyond us."

"One would think after he was kept for additional observation, it would be easier to accept."

"Yet clearly, that wasn't the case." Blaine said before glancing out the window. "You can stay in here once we arrive if you want."

"Not a chance." Sebastian replied. "Are you sure you're okay doing this, as these things are more up my alley, yet…"

"I'm positive. Much as I wanted to confront Kurt, it was better for you to do it given how I feel about all this. Plus, you were entitled to have a little fun at his expense." Sebastian simply smiled in response. "Regarding our next stop, you weren't part of all of it, you merely witnessed the fallout, which is why I need to do it."

"I still witnessed him being an ass."

"True, yet you didn't deal with him directly and that's what they're going to be asking about most likely." Blaine told him. "Legally speaking, everything I told you would be considered hearsay." Sebastian rolled his eyes, yet leaned in to give him a kiss as he knew he was right."

"He's fucking lucky Rachel's already back in New York."

"True, but she left a statement which she asked Wes to submit on her behalf." Which caused Sebastian to cock his eyebrow. "Emerson encouraged her to write her thoughts/feelings down about what happened after her emotional meltdown of sorts Friday night."

"Good call, as her words are certain to carry some weight."

"Agreed." Blaine then took a deep breath as Scott parked near the front of the school. "Ready?"

"Always." Sebastian replied, before the two waited for Scott and Marcus to exit, before following suit. They'd only closed their doors, when they spotted Wes, Chloe, Santana, and Jordan standing at the top of the steps. "Anyone else here?" He asked once they reached the top.

"Shelby and Derek are already inside." Santana replied.

"What about Mr. Schue?" Blaine asked as they made their way inside.

"Don't know, we haven't seen him." Wes told them. "I'd still love to know how something like this was convened so quickly."

"Parents weren't happy." Santana said in response. "And after speaking with Coach Sylvester, they knew most us were leaving town today, so it was now or never to get both sides. Otherwise, they'd only get Mr. Schue's version of events, which we all know would make Blaine out to be the bad guy in all this."

"Sam would've made a compelling witness." Sebastian stated.

"True, yet they'd have to work around his schedule, meaning Mr. Schue wouldn't have to face the consequences of what he did in a timely manner." She added. "In case you were wondering, Rachel and Thad are back in New York, and we're to leave them a message once this is done."

"Let me guess, she's already at the theater and Thad's sleeping."

"Basically." She said before motioning behind them, upon spotting JBI, camera in hand. "How did he know this was happening?"

"I think a little birdie told him." Sebastian said innocently enough, before starting to whistle as he took ahold of Blaine's hand, only to hear Jordan giggle. "I take it you know the species I'm referring to."

"I do, and there happen to be three of them present in this moment." Jordan replied, earning her a wink from Sebastian. "I have a question, but it's probably best I ask it later."

"Probably." Sebastian told her, before they turned down the hall towards the choir room. "I know I've said this before, but I really hate the stench of public schools."

"Does that mean any perspective Anderson-Smythe children will be attending private school?" Chloe asked.

"Damn stra…" Sebastian didn't finish as Blaine looked up at him. "It's something we'll have to discuss if and when the time comes." A statement which made Blaine laugh, yet earned them a look from Wes and Santana. Though before the conversation could evolve, they made their way into the choir room where everyone was waiting for them.

"We were beginning to wonder if you were going to show." Sue said as she approached them, not surprised the others waited for Blaine and Sebastian to arrive before coming inside.

"The meeting doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Sebastian replied.

"Why thank you for that observation tall, handsome, and married-gay." She countered, causing Chloe to look at Wes who quietly told her he'd explain later.

"Sue, leave him alone." Emma said from her spot beside Will.

"Sebastian here knows I'm just teasing, isn't that right Sebastian?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you." He said. "Plus, condescending as it could be taken, everything she said about me, is true, I'm all those things, and more."

"And modest to boot." Santana added, to which Blaine could only shake his head.

"Anderson-Smythes, I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your schedule to come here today." Principal Figgins said to them as he joined the conversation. "I'm sure there are other things you could be doing today."

"You're right, there is." Blaine replied before looking over at Will. "You don't look very happy to see us, wonder why?"

"This whole thing is a joke." Will stated as he rose from his seat. "The only reason this is happening is because…"

"Parents called the district after you didn't show yesterday William." Principal Figgins stated. "If it wasn't for Coach Sylvester, your New Directions never would've taken part."

"I still don't understand how that all happened."

"You see William, one of my Cheerios called me when you'd yet to have arrived, ten minutes before you're scheduled departure." Sue told him. "From there, I called Lopez here to find out what was going on, then asked if they were still welcomed, which they were. You put on quite the spectacle Friday night."

"Once he finally arrived." Blaine chimed in, causing Will to throw his hands in the air. "It's true and you know it! We were already rehearsing by the time you bothered to show up."

"Well excuse me, but we got stuck in traffic."

"Yet you didn't bother to call anyone and inform them." Wes replied. "For all we knew, you weren't going to show." Before it could go farther, Shelby stepped between them and encouraged Blaine and the others to take a seat.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Blaine said to Derek once he took his seat. "Thought you would've headed back early like Rachel did."

"That was my initial plan, but once Shelby was contacted about this meeting, I changed my flight." Derek told him. "Figured between what Shelby had told me, and what I had seen, I might be able to add a bit of insight on the situation. Plus, it gave me a chance to hopefully talk to you about that song you wrote for Rachel." Almost instantly Blaine bowed his head. "No reason to be modest, it was incredible."

"That's his natural state when it comes to anything he composes." Sebastian replied. "It's why he's always so overwhelmed regarding his accomplishments, and his acceptance speeches so heartfelt."

"Bas."

"It's true Killer." Sebastian then slipped his arm around the back of Blaine's chair. "Does Rachel know you…" He stopped mid-thought as Principal Figgins stood before the group as everyone had arrived.

"I want to thank you all for coming, so we can hopefully resolve the situation which was brought to our attention." Principal Figgins stated. "Blaine Anderson-Smythe, will you please explain how this situation occurred and what transpired on Friday evening." When Will went to object, he was promptly told he'd have his chance to explain himself, once Blaine was done speaking.

He'd barely begun when Will interjected himself. "I'm sorry, but my reason for redoing your arrangement had nothing to do with jealousy. I changed it because it was too complex, as I've already stated."

"So complex that Shelby was able to teach it to them." Santana stated, earning her a look from Will. "It's true. If you'd only put in the same effort she did, they would've been performing the finale with the rest of us."

"Stay out of this Santana!"

"The hell I am!" She replied, standing as she did

"Sit down Miss Lopez, please." Principal Figgins said to her. "Should you have more to add, you may speak later. William, please let Mr. Anderson-Smythe finish."

"To make a long story short, when Mr. Schue and the New Directions arrived at dress rehearsal, they were ill prepared." Blaine surmised. "Shelby tried to fix the situation, but at that point, it was impossible."

"You expected too much from them." Will said to him.

"So again, you're stating the Warblers are the better group." Sebastian replied. "Because they came prepared, and for the record, their part was more complex."

"I never said that."

"But you did with your statement." He said in response. "You said Blaine expected too much, and that his arrangement was too complex, yet the Warblers were able to learn it. In turn, that makes the Warblers the more talented group. Mind you, they taught themselves as they are student led. You're also choosing to ignore Santana's statement, in which Shelby was able to teach the arrangement to them. So, it was clearly teachable, you simply chose not to teach."

"This has nothing to do with you Sebastian."

"Bull shit, it has everything to do with me as your actions or better, inactions almost derailed a moment my husband worked diligently to put together!"

"Ms. Corcoran, are Miss Lopez and Mr. Anderson-Smythe correct?"

"They are." Shelby replied. "The students merely needed the arrangement broken down for them. If we'd had more time, they would've been able to perform the finale with the others."

"William, what do you have to say on the matter?"

"Clearly Shelby's used different techniques than I did." Will told him. "Because from the moment I started working on it with them, they weren't able to grasp what Blaine wanted. Which was why I reworked the arrangement."

"Who cares what that did to everyone else involved, right?" Blaine replied. "I mean, as long as it was easier for your students, that's all that mattered to you, plus showing you were capable of doing it, but you weren't."

"According to you."

"Don't, as your arrangement wouldn't have even gotten a passing mark in basic composition." Derek chimed in. "It lacked in so many areas, a professor would've handed it back and told you to start over again, that is if he even allowed you to remain in the class."

"And you are?" Principal Figgins asked.

"Derek Wells. I'm a friend of Miss Corcoran, as well as one of the producers of the production Rachel Berry is performing in." He replied. "Also, after Blaine finished his final draft, he showed the arrangement to me and my partner to get our takes on what he'd done. We were truly impressed as we had no idea he had the skill set to arrange such a complex number."

"Was the arrangement the only issue Mr. Anderson-Smythe, and by Mr. Anderson-Smythe, I'm referring to Blaine." Principal Figgins said in response.

"It was not." Blaine replied. "His entire handling of this situation has been nothing less but unprofessional. I tried to keep my focus on the matter at hand, but it became evident rather quickly Mr. Schue had issues with me personally."

"Blaine, not that it's an excuse but, he didn't know." Emma said softly.

"Didn't know…oh." Blaine said with a rake of his fingers through his hair. "Whether he knew the truth or not, he should've been able to put his personal opinion of me and the situation aside the moment he agreed to take part." He told her. "In the end, the only one's hurt in all this, were his students who were put in a no-win situation."

"Yet you had no problem replacing them with Vocal Adrenaline of all people." Will stated.

"You gave me no other choice! The arrangement was written, parts had been learned, I wasn't going to throw all that hard work away! Thankfully, the kids in Vocal Adrenaline were up to the task as they learned their part in about two weeks' time."

"In case you need another opinion, Rachel Berry also made a statement on the matter." Wes said as he handed Principal Figgins her letter, as Sebastian calmed Blaine down. "Clearly, Blaine and Mr. Schuester have are at odds over the situation. I believe you'd benefit from Miss Berry's take on the situation, as he was her director for three years, and the two corresponded after she graduated."

"We will take that under advisement Mr. Montgomery." Principal Figgins replied. "William, do you have anything else to say on this matter?"

"You've yet to mention he ditched his students all because Blaine had the nerve to speak the truth to him Friday night." Santana said in response. "He can't handle the fact Blaine's more successful than he's ever going to be."

"Miss Lopez."

"No, as I remember all too fondly his Broadway aspirations." She continued. "Must suck seeing Rachel being the big star you hoped to be. And Blaine, someone you can't really claim because he was already beyond you musically when he transferred."

"Santana." Emma stated.

"Don't even try to defend him, because what he did to his students, was wrong on so many levels and you were just as angry when you found out. For as proud as he said he was of us, I don't know if he was actually proud of what we'd done, or how it made him look."

"Santana, I was always proud of you guys." Will replied.

"Really, because you had a pretty shitty way of showing it." She told him. "If we were elsewhere, I'd tell you what I think of what you said to Rachel when she dared to defend Blaine and Sebastian, but this isn't the place for it." She then looked about the room. "I need to go get some fresh air." Once she walked out, and Jordan followed, the room went quiet till Principal Figgins and the board members present excused themselves.

"Blaine, I…"

"Don't you dare." Sebastian said, cutting him off. "Nothing you say, is going to change what you've said or done."

"Bas, it's okay." Blaine interjected. "He's right though, nothing is going to change what happened. Whether you did what you did because you felt Bas and I are responsible for what Kurt's going through or out of jealousy, I don't care."

"You wouldn't have gotten as upset as you did if you didn't care." Emma said to him.

"True, but what upset me is what he did to his students." Blaine replied. "Sure, I was pissed when I saw his joke of an arrangement that he thought was better than mine, but I got over that pretty quickly. The issue here, is his unprofessional behavior. Coach Sylvester of all people saved the day, and we all know how she feels about the New Directions, no offense."

"None taken." Sue said in response.

"She put the students first, which is what you should've done."

"I made a mistake, Blaine, I…"

"Don't, I don't want to hear it. While I might sound cold, there is no going back from what you said to me Friday night. I no longer have any respect for you as a teacher or a person."

"Blaine."

"What part of he doesn't want to hear it, don't you get?" Sebastian stated. "Like we tell Hummel, actions speak louder than words, and your actions have spoken volumes." He then looked at Emma. "I don't mean to come off as an ass, but…"

"You're looking out for Blaine, I understand, just as I hope you understand where I'm coming from."

"We do." Blaine told her. "May I ask who clarified things?"

"Carole." Will replied, much to their surprise. "She felt it necessary to set me straight when I got home Friday night. I…" He stopped as Emma took ahold of his hand, and shook her head.

"Are you heading back to New York tonight?"

"We are, as Sebastian has to work, and I have the last set of rehearsals before the summer season kicks off." Blaine said in response. "Today was supposed to be spent with our families, yet we're here."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you, but it's not your fault, as this isn't the only matter which needed our attention today."

 _ ****Breaking News****_

 _ **McKinley High School, New Directions director, Will Schuester has been suspended pending a full investigation of his actions leading up to the Breaking Through benefit. More information to follow.**_


	70. Chapter 70

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 70**

Desiring a bit of peace and quiet after their morning, they decided to head over to Sebastian's parents' home, knowing the situation wasn't such a hot button issue with them. No sooner had the SUV pulled into the driveway, did Victoria look up as she was planting flowers. Given the security of their development, Scott and Marcus had no issue leaving them when Blaine asked. Once they were out and headed towards the house, Victoria rose to her feet to greet them. "Weren't the two of you supposed to be heading back to the Andersons after your little trip?" She said after giving them each a hug and kiss.

"I take it you've spoken with Kate." Sebastian said in response, and she nodded. "We needed some quiet first, because…"

"They're justifiably concerned." She stated before he could finish. "I understand your desire to handle matters yourself, yet I'm not thrilled about it."

"Dad approved."

"I'm aware of that, which is the only reason I'm going to leave well enough alone." Victoria told them. "At least tell them where you are, so they don't worry."

"We have." Blaine replied, before thanking her. "We know this isn't easy for anyone, yet once he starts going after our friends, we can't stand idly by."

"I know, and wouldn't expect either of you to behave otherwise."

"Speaking of, where's Dad?" Sebastian asked, as he looked around.

"Out on the back deck, working."

"It's Sunday."

"I know, yet recent actions need to be addressed." Victoria replied, before Sebastian kissed her on then excused himself to go talk with his Dad. "Aren't you going to go with him?"

"I'm going to give them some time to talk, as Bas has a few things on his mind." Blaine told her, before offering his help which she accepted. "I should've known better."

"Don't you dare go blaming yourself Blaine, everyone knew there was a possibility of his acting out the instant the benefit was put in motion."

"I didn't help matters." Blaine said while handing her a plant as she got back to work on her flower pots. "My…"

"Stop, as you're not to blame for any of this. No one blames you for his actions outside of probably, Burt." The chuckle she heard, brought a smile to her face. "I feel for the man, yet there comes a point where you become part of the problem."

"Much like Mr. Schue."

"Speaking of, how'd that go?"

"He's been suspended, pending a full investigation of his behavior." Blaine replied. "Brad, the piano player is actually going to be their temporary advisor for the last couple of weeks of the school year. Given they only have two performances left, one being graduation, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"You feel bad for him, don't you?"

"I do, yet at the same time, he brought this on himself." Blaine told her. "Much as I tend to blame myself, deep down I know this goes beyond me."

"Good, just as I'm sure Sebastian appreciates knowing that."

"He does, even if it takes me some time to get there." He replied. "He's really been my rock throughout all this. I really don't know if…"

"You would've gotten through this, I believe that wholeheartedly." Victoria assured him. "What happened for you, was essentially a perfect storm of situations coming together at once, each influencing the others."

"My therapist said something similar, particularly regarding Kurt's reaction to everything. Each situation would've triggered something in him, but the combination of things, heightened his response."

"Sounds as though he had a better view of the situation than the rest of us."

"It was his opinion, as without personally speaking with Kurt, it was merely speculation."

"Speculation that he seemingly pinpointed." Victoria told him. "Not to pry, but do you still see him?"

"You're not prying, and yes, I do, twice a month. Given everything going on in my life, he feels it best I have a safe environment to express what's going through my head, without dumping everyone on Bas. And he's right, as it's hard to express some of my concerns, because they're based off my worries for Bas."

"Worries?"

"I don't want everything we're dealing with, to hinder his career going forward."

"Understandable, yet any firm with it's worth, would see this isn't either of your doing."

"Bas has said the same thing, yet I still worry."

"You worry because you love him." Victoria replied while taking her gardening gloves off once again to hug him. "I can honestly tell you Blaine, my son is as worried about you, because he knows the toll this all takes on you, including your concerns for him. And while I agree, it's good you have any outlet for your thoughts, don't keep them from him."

"I don't, as we promised one another to always be honest about our feelings, no matter how we think the other may react."

"Good, as communication is key in a successful marriage."

"Something we're fully aware of." Blaine told her as they separated. "I didn't mean for this to take this sort of turn."

"Quite alright given everything on your mind." She rep-lied. "Have you heard from Rachel since she returned to New York?"

"I left her a voicemail after the board meeting as she's probably in warm-ups. I also made sure to let Thad, and her Dads know the outcome. Figure we'll get together on Tuesday when her show is dark, since she's going to have plenty of questions."

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but Emma was mortified upon hearing everything, as she kept apologizing to us last night."

"I am, and today it showed how conflicted she was. While she clearly feels terrible about the situation, she still supported him to an extent."

"Probably because once all was said and done, she doesn't want him losing his career over this."

"I don't either, yet he needs to own up to his actions."

"He probably will, once he has time to cool off. He got an earful from plenty of people last night."

"Given everyone that's in town, I'm sure he still has a few more conversations to have, as the former members of the New Directions were less than pleased with what they heard."

"Difficult as it may be, they're conversations that need to happen. Similarly, to how your friends needed to be able to talk to Kurt after finding out what you went through."

"I know, yet some of those conversations merely antagonized him more."

"True, yet you handled it remarkably well. Hard as it may be to believe, a time is going to come where you and Sebastian can look back at all this, and just …"

"Please don't say laugh Mom, as there's nothing funny about what we've had to deal with." Sebastian said as he appeared along with Xavier. "Maybe a few things were funny, like watching him panic today." He added before slipping his arm around Blaine from behind, then leaning over his shoulder to give him a kiss. "It really was priceless."

"Keep in mind, you're playing a dangerous game." Xavier stated.

"We know, yet at the same time, he's only going to make himself look worse should he say anything." Blaine replied. "I know that sounds bad, but I'm merely holding his own actions over his head. The fact he doesn't want Burt knowing what he was really doing when we were married, speaks volumes given Burt's stood by his side through all this."

"I hate to admit it, but you have a point, as nothing else has fazed him. Still…"

"For as screwed up as things have been, this is the only thing he cares about, which is messed up considering what else he did to B." Sebastian reminded him while tightening his hold on Blaine.

"True, yet unlike everything else, there's proof of his cheating." Xavier told him. "Although he's admitted it, he can still deny abusing Blaine."

"The courts believe it."

"As do I, yet in Kurt's mind, he still sees it as a he said, he said situation, and can play on that to his Dad. Yet proof of his cheating, he can't deny. I mean, he can try, yet a majority of those posts are still online." Xavier said to him. "Clearly, those he was involved with, don't see the point of protecting him. Kyle stated how Kurt presented himself and the marriage, so he played them too." Something Blaine and Sebastian agreed upon. "How about the two of you go to the back, relax for a bit before we all get together for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." Sebastian replied, before the two headed off, leaving his parents in the front of the house.

"They're not deluding themselves regarding the seriousness of this situation, are they?" Victoria asked.

"No, though they are walking a fine line, but they're aware of it. Which is why for the most part, Blaine's kept Sebastian out of it. As protective as Sebastian is over him, Blaine's equally protective of Sebastian."

"I know, as we were just talking about it while you and Sebastian were talking." Victoria told him. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Sebastian was merely asking me if Mr. Douglass was able to handle a certain legal matter for him and Blaine."

"Why not you?"

"Because they want a lawyer based in New York to handle the matter."

"Xavier."

"I can't say anything else, he made me promise."

"So, confidentiality."

"No, promise, father to son." He then gave her a kiss. "When they're ready to talk about it, they will, until then…"

"We wait."

While the two of them were relaxing, Will and Emma were sitting out on their back patio watching Daniel play. "You haven't said much since we got home." She said to him. "I…"

"What's there to say." Will replied. "I did everything they said and honestly, I'm ashamed of how I behaved."

"In regards to your students or how you treated Rachel, and Blaine?" Emma said to him in response, catching him a bit off-guard. "Well?"

"First off, I never should've put my students in this situation."

"There was no situation until you decided to take it upon yourself to change Blane's arrangement." Emma reminded him. "Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"I made a mistake." Will replied as he clasped his hands before him.

"A mistake that set this all in motion." Emma said in response. "The benefit was not the place to take out your frustration with Blaine over the situation with Kurt. And given what we've learnt, Blaine's handled this situation the way one should, legally. Kurt's problems stem from him not following the court's orders."

"I take it you've spoken to Carole more about this." Emma nodded. "Don't you think this is all a bit extreme still?"

"Not based on what I've been told. Kurt's been given multiple chances, yet he keeps violating the court's order. It's alright to feel bad about what Kurt's going through, but you can't blame Blaine or Sebastian for it, they're simply living their lives."

"So, you're telling me, Carole doesn't blame them."

"Correct." Emma told him.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Which is why you should pay attention, since she has facts we don't." Emma told him. "Just as Rachel does, speaking of…"

"I never should've said what I did to her."

"Damn right you shouldn't have." Puck said from the other side of the fence. "May I?" Although she was a bit hesitant, Emma said yes, so he let himself in through the gate. "We need to talk."

"Noah…"

"Relax, I only want to talk, as I made a promise I intend to keep." Puck told her, sincerely enough that Emma went to get Daniel to go inside, while the two talked. Once they were gone, Will motioned for him to take a seat.

"I was expecting you."

"Were you now?" Will nodded. "Yet you're still here."

"Where else was I supposed to go?" Will replied. "I know why you're here, and you should know, I intend on making things right with Rachel."

"You can try, but I don't think it's going to work." Puck told him. "Using Finn against her, the man you claimed to love like a brother, was one of the shittiest things you could do to her. And you did it for the same reason Hummel did, because Rachel supports Blaine and Sebastian."

"I made a mistake." Will said, causing Puck to get up in frustration as it was taking every bit of control he had, not to hit him. "Puck…"

"Just stop! Nothing you say, is going change what you did." Puck blurted out, cutting him off. "The only thing Rachel's done, is stand up for what she believes, something you always told us to do! You also told us to own what we did, yet when we confronted you last night, you…you tried to blame Blaine. Like seriously, Blaine."

"Like I said, I made a mistake." Will replied. "I don't need you to remind me of how badly I screwed up."

"Why, because Figgins and the school board suspended you?" Puck said to him, and his expression spoke volumes. "JBI reported it, so basically, everyone knows."

"Wonderful." Will sarcastically mumbled. "How'd he ever find out?"

"That's like asking how he's caught all of Hummel's outbursts, the man is everywhere." Puck told him. "Here everyone thought I'd be the biggest screw up to come out of McKinley."

"Puck."

"It's true, but Hummel's clearly fucked up more than anyone. I might've gone to juvie, yet he's on his second stint in jail, all because he can't leave Blaine alone."

"It's not that simple Puck."

"Really, because according to Quinn, it is. Or are you talking about the fact even a judge thinks he's obsessed with Blaine and ordered him to see a shrink because of it."

"Excuse me?"

"Yep, had to go before reporting to jail."

"How do you know this?"

"Hummel confirmed it when I brought it up, yet he blamed that girl Marley for me knowing, yet that's not who told me."

"Why Marley?"

"You'd have to ask her, as she's not answering my calls." Puck said before looking at the sliding glass door. "You can relax, he's still in one piece."

"Mind me asking what promise you made?"

"I promised Carole I wouldn't do anything which would get me arrested. And while that promise was made regarding Kurt, I needed to make it count for you too."

"You talked to Carole?" Will asked, clearly surprised.

"After everything I heard last night, I thought going to talk to her was the right call before beating the crap out of Hummel." Puck told him. "That's how I found out she testified in court, on Rachel's behalf, after Kurt went after her, using Finn, after her engagement to the Warbler."

"Carole told you all this?" He nodded in response. "But Kurt…"

"Dude, Kurt lied. He lied to Burt and Carole about why his marriage ended. He lied about what he did to get lawyers involved." Puck said before taking a step towards him. "Face it, when it comes to Blaine, he lies. And when Blaine first hooked-up with Sebastian, people expected the worse from Smythe, so they plenty of people believed him. You know what, he fucking played all those people! Hell, he played people when they were getting divorced. The only person he cares about anymore, is himself."

"I think you need to go."

"Why, cause the truth sucks?" Will merely turned around, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. "Like I told Hummel, a judge wouldn't keep locking him up, if he wasn't guilty. So before you make anymore excuses for him, look at the facts." He then took his phone out of his pocket. "You're gonna get your wish, I need to go, as Artie's got information for me." Puck proceeded, to reply to the text before putting his phone back in his pocket. "One last thing, if you think that Warbler is going to let you near Rachel, you've got another thing coming."


	71. Chapter 71

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 71**

Since the shop closed early on Sundays, Burt was looking forward to getting home given the events of the previous night and that morning. Yet upon walking in the door, he found Carole at the table with the envelope Sebastian had given them before her. "Here I thought you would've shredded that once you got home." Burt told her as he took his hat off. "You've got to know, anything in there has been fabricated."

"Is that so?" He nodded. "If that's the case, why did Kurt look mortified." Carole countered. "I know you have your issues with Sebastian, rightfully so, but you can't dismiss everything he says. Like it or not, Kurt's not innocent in all this."

"The courts are on Blaine's side because he's famous." Burt said as he went to get something to drink from the refrigerator. "They're bias against Kurt."

"Then explain how it was their divorce judge who put so many of these protective measures in. Remember, Blaine was nothing more than a struggling student when they divorced."

"True, but his parents got him the best lawyer money could buy."

"Did you not listen to anything Dr. Brady said?" Carole replied. "Kurt has issues, plus has admitted to hurting Blaine. Why can't you accept that?"

"Why are you taking Blaine's side?"

"This isn't about sides, it's about putting an end to this, once and for all." She told him. "As long as you continue defending Kurt, he's never going to accept responsibility for what he's done. Dr. Brady stated…"

"I know what she stated, and, he's my son Carole."

"I know, which is why you should be helping him, not making excuses for him." Carole replied. "We can't change the past Burt, but we can try and stop him from making more mistakes, hurting more people."

"Including himself." She nodded. "Part of that, is accepting he did the things he's accused of."

"Wait, did you talk to Dr. Brady?"

"I did, because I want us to get through this, together. Yet as long as you continue to defend him, I, I don't know how much more I can take."

"Wait, are you saying you'd leave me?" When she sighed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't believe it's come to this. He's my son."

"And if this was Finn, I'd expect you to do the same for me if I refused to accept the truth." She then opened the envelope and dumped all out on the table. "These are from numerous social media sources, all documenting what Kurt was doing while he was married to Blaine."

"They're…"

"Burt, they're still online, they're not fake." Carole said to him. "Kurt had an entire life that didn't include Blaine. All those nights he accused Blaine of being out cheating, when he was actually practicing, Kurt was out with friends." She then searched through the printouts for one particular one. "This right here, is from the night of their first anniversary. He was out at a club, with friends, and there are multiple pictures from that night. Do you remember what he told us?"

"He said Blaine was out, and he sat at home, waiting for him." Burt replied as he looked at the picture she handed him. "This can't be, he…"

"Burt, Blaine was the one sitting at home." She told him. "Look closely, Kurt's not wearing his wedding ring. In each these pictures, it's the same thing." She then reached for another picture. "This one here, is with Kyle, the same Kyle who testified in court. Each of these pictures or tweets, contradicts what Kurt told us."

"He wouldn't do this, Sebastian…"

"Sebastian gave us this to prove once and for all, Kurt lied throughout the divorce proceedings. Why else do you think Kurt didn't want us to see it, because he didn't want us knowing the truth."

"Doesn't mean Blaine wasn't cheating."

"How'd I know you'd go there." Carole replied in frustration. "Did you know I asked Sam about that, if he thought it Blaine could've possibly been seeing Sebastian when he was married to Kurt?" He shook his head. "I did, and he was pretty adamant it didn't happen."

"Blaine wouldn't have told him, especially after last time."

"True, but that's not how he knows it didn't happen." Carole told him. "And for the record, don't you remember how that guilt ate at Blaine, to the point he actually told Kurt." Reluctantly he nodded. "While Sam didn't get to New York often, he and Blaine did talk, and…he admitted, Blaine was pretty solemn most of the time they spoke. Yet once Blaine started dating Sebastian, he came to life again. Heck, he saw him shortly after Rachel found out they were together, and said Blaine was ridiculously happy."

"He could've…"

"Just stop, please. Rachel admitted the same thing." She said to him. "She was around Blaine more than the rest of us, and saw the change in him. Initially she wasn't thrilled, yet, she gave Sebastian a chance because it felt good to see Blaine happy again."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him, I'm simply pointing out that he's not the person Kurt claimed him to be. Face it, everything he said about Blaine, he was doing himself, and then some."

"Carole." He said before taking a seat at the table, looking at all the printouts she emptied onto the table. "I…"

"I know it's a lot to process, but you need to start admitting to yourself, Kurt did the things Blaine's accused him of."

"If they had this information, why wasn't it used during the divorce?"

"You're assuming they had it then. This is one time, I think you're correct to presume Sebastian had something to do with this, as hiring a PI, doesn't seem like something Blaine would do. Regardless, it doesn't change the fact it happened."

"Why show it now, I don't get it?"

"If you listened to Sebastian, he said Kurt made an agreement with Blaine, and he broke it." Carole replied. "So, you'd have to ask Kurt what he agreed to do, but didn't. But considering the times Blaine's gotten mad in the past, it probably has something to do with either his husband, or Rachel."

"But why now?"

"While this is only a guess, they want this to end, move on with their lives without Kurt making himself a part of it." She said as she sat down beside him, taking his hand. "They've been married now for a year, together for about three."

"How do you know that?" Burt asked as he looked at more of the pictures, shaking his head as he did. "How long they've been together?"

"A little bit of research, combined with when Kurt started acting out." She told him. "Kurt even told us when he first saw them together, someone in that group said they'd been together for a few months at that point."

"If not longer."

"True, yet Blaine was entitled to date whoever he wanted since he and Kurt were not only legally separated, but in the middle of a nasty divorce. Burt, you know as well as I do, the moment Blaine moved out, the marriage was over."

"Yet…" He then took a deep breath, before looking at another picture, taking note that once again, Kurt wasn't wearing his ring. "If he was so unhappy, why'd he fight the divorce?"

"I don't know, and we probably never will." Carole told him. "Frustrating as this is for us, it has to be equally, if not more frustrating for Blaine and Sebastian. They just want to live their lives without Kurt attacking them or those they love."

"So, he's supposed to just ignore them, when Blaine's everywhere."

"He was ignoring him, until Blaine started making a name for himself. He never had to go to that bar to see him perform, and if he hadn't, he might not have seen the two of them together." She replied. "I'm not saying he wouldn't have found out, but, the situation might not have been so explosive. Not only was Blaine with Sebastian, but a bunch of people Kurt couldn't stand and…"

"The feeling was mutual." Burt said to her. "It's just so hard seeing the situation he's gotten himself into."

"Exactly, he got himself into it, and continues making matters worse for himself." Carole replied. "Like it or not, Blaine and Sebastian are merely reacting to things he does. When he rubbed his neck again, she gave his hand a squeeze. "Dr. Brady said it starts with us, holding Kurt accountable since he doesn't seem to care what the judge says, yet…"

"He doesn't listen to me Carole."

"Not always, but you've said yourself, he seems to care what you think. Why else do you think he denies everything he's been accused of? And I didn't single-out Blaine, because he's denied doing things to Rachel, and David Karofsky as well. He did it because…"

"He knew I'd be disappointed." Burt replied.

"That's what I choose to believe." Carole told him, though she knew there was other possibilities based on what Dr. Brady said. Yet she chose not the bring them up in the moment, as this was about getting through to Burt, and to get him to stop blame Blaine and Sebastian for what's happened.

While the two of them were having their talk, Sebastian was pacing the Anderson kitchen as everyone else talked. "Care to tell me what's going on Squirt?" Cooper asked as he draped his arm around Blaine's shoulders, thankful he was able to extend his stay a bit. "He looks a bit pre-occupied."

"Wish I knew." Blaine said in response. "One minute we were talking, the next, he excused himself to take a call." Sebastian was aware enough to notice their attention on him, so he shot them a wink before smiling.

"What was that?"

"His way of telling me not to worry." Blaine replied before reaching for his beer. "I just want to stop feeling this way Coop."

"And what way is that?"

"On edge."

"Because of Kurt." Blaine nodded. "You do realize he comes off as the epitome an irrational ex, right?" When Blaine just looked at him, Cooper gave him a squeeze. "I'm serious. All people see is that your ex-husband is pissed you're not only successful, but you've moved on with Sebastian. Who, don't tell him I said this, is seen as a major upgrade."

"I don't know about that."

"It's true. If you don't believe me, ask Whitney, she's heard it too." Cooper told him. "It's to the point where anything he says, is going to make him look pettier than he already does."

"Coop."

"B, even my publicist sees it that way." That earned him an eyebrow raise from Blaine. "We talked about it, after he threw his fit after the song release, then the after-party videos made their way online. While you and Sebastian have responded privately, you never handled it in the press, which is how it should be done."

"Yet it ended up in the press anyhow, as they were at court."

"Blaine, the fact you and Sebastian are in court dealing with it, adds strength to the fact his behavior is wrong."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Blaine replied.

"Cute, but I can't say I didn't have it coming given my past behavior." Cooper said in response. "Let's just say, I've finally grown-up."

"Coop."

"It's okay, as I know I didn't always take things as seriously as I should've. But you've got to know, I've always had your back, whether you realized it or not."

"Didn't we have this conversation once before?"

"We did, some time during that trip I took home when you were in high school, as Kurt actually said something along the lines of me being…"

"The best-looking man in North America, I remember that."

"So do I, but not for the compliment, but because of how rude it was." Blaine cocked his head in response. "I know, shocking, but it's true. It's why when I first met Sebastian, I loved that he didn't give me a second look, he was all about you, as it should be. And we won't discuss the fact that I clearly interrupted something around Mom and Dad."

"That would be appreciated." Blaine told him, before looking back at Sebastian who look a bit calmer. "Is it so wrong to want to leave Kurt in my past?"

"Not at all, and you have for the most part."

"Doesn't feel like it, at least right now?"

"That's because he threw another fit, it'll pass."

"Till next time."

"I wish I could tell you there wouldn't be one, but I can't. The only thing I can say, is you and Sebastian need to keep doing what you're doing, living your life on your terms." Cooper said to him. "Honestly, being happy together is the best revenge."

"Which is something I keep reminding him of." Sebastian interjected before leaning down to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked.

"It was Santana, calling to inform us that Puck knows why Hummel assumed Marley told him he'd been ordered to see a shrink."

"Is Marley alright?"

"As of this moment, she's ignoring everyone's calls outside of Santana."

"Did Santana say how Puck found out?"

"Azimio."

"How did he know?"

"Seems he's a corrections officer." The next sound they heard, was Blaine laugh. "B?"

"Azimio was one of Kurt's tormentors at McKinley, he's also friends with Dave."

"Seriously?" Blaine nodded. "As if being in jail didn't suck enough."

"No kidding. Now, about Marley?"

"I told Santana, to tell her to not say anything, even though Hummel confirmed what Azimio told Puck." Sebastian replied. "It's one thing to know she works there, it's another for her to confirm he was there."

"Good point. Did Santana have anything else to say?"

"Just that she's ready to get back to New York."

"I know the feeling." Blaine replied before looking towards the sliding door, to the deck where the parents and Whitney were. "You should probably go join your fiancée." He said as he looked at Cooper.

"Is that your way of getting rid of me?" Cooper asked.

"I just need a minute with Bas, we'll be out soon, I promise."

"You better, as we already ran interference with Mom long enough today."

"And I appreciate it, we'll be right there." Cooper nodded, before leaving the two. "Do you find it odd, we haven't heard anything else after the fit Kurt threw today?"

"Not really, as JBI was preoccupied with what was going on at McKinley." Sebastian said as he slipped his arms around him. "Is that all that's on your mind, or is there something else?"

"You don't think we're jumping the gun, are you?"

"You mean in regards to my conversation with my Dad?" Blaine nodded. "No, as we're merely getting our house in order. We agreed, I'll be taking the bar first, and hopefully passing the first time. And you still need to finish writing your next album, let alone record it."

"Let's not forget the tour which will accompany it."

"I'm not, which is why we're not getting ahead of ourselves. Our lives aren't simple B, which means…"

"We need to look at the big picture, I know." Blaine replied. "Your Dad's not going to say anything, is he?"

"No, as he knows this is our news to share when the time is right." He then pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "Us sharing this type of news, is no different should Cooper and Whitney have kids. You share it, when the time is right, not before or afterwards."

"True." Blaine then tilted his head, and was met by a kiss. "You don't think we're being irresponsible, I mean, considering Kurt's still an issue."

"Not at all, because Judge Watkins already put language in which will cover them. And I dare him to say anything about us having kids, because while our parents have stayed out of it thus far, there'd be no stopping them should he go after their grandchild."

"I hadn't thought about that, but, that's an excellent point."

"I have concerns too B, but remember, we're not in this alone." Sebastian told him. "We can talk about this more once we get home, okay?"

"Yes. Ready to join the others?"

"I am, as it's going to be awhile till we have time like this together, again."


	72. Chapter 72

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 72**

Once they returned to New York, they slipped right back into the routine they'd begun the previous week. Although Sebastian had encouraged him to rest a bit given what had occurred, Blaine declined as he had a rather full schedule that day. Tempting as a lazy morning in bed sounded, he would've lost what little personal time he had. Sebastian had been gone for about an hour, when he was about to sit down and catch up on his emails, when the doorbell rang. After a quick look at his schedule, to see if he'd missed something, he went to find out who was there.

"Isn't it early, even for you?" Blaine said as Vincent made his way inside. "I, didn't forget to put something on my schedule today, did I because…"

"No, as we're still scheduled for this afternoon once you're done with rehearsal." Vincent told him. "When did you and Sebastian get back?" He asked as they made their way into the front room, where he saw Blaine's coffee on the table, along with his laptop.

"Late last night as we wanted to maximize our time with our families." Blaine replied, before motioning for him to take a seat. "What's going on that you felt it couldn't wait till this afternoon?"

"I wanted to check in with you, making sure everything was alright."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Blaine countered, while reaching for his cup of coffee.

"I saw your ex ran his mouth again." Vincent told him, causing Blaine to shake his head. "I take that to mean it is."

"It is, as he only hurts himself when he lashes out at us." Blaine said to him. "I already heard from the ADA as they're looking into it, seeing if he violated the terms of the order."

"One would think by now, he'd know better."

"If he knew better, he wouldn't be in jail for a second time." Blaine retorted, earning a laugh from Vincent. "Now, seriously, what brings you by?"

"We got the preliminary numbers for yours and Sebastian's duet."

"And?"

"Over seven hundred thousand."

"That can't be right." Expecting that sort of answer, Vincent reached into his pocket for a print-out he'd made prior to leaving the office. "It's only been available since Saturday night, and…"

"Had little to no promotion, I know." Vincent told him. "Yet, between the label's PR, the foundation's, and Jordan, word got out. Needless to say, it's safe to say it'll hit a million this week, which means your label will be cutting one hell of a check to the foundation." Blaine merely ran his fingers through his curls which were loose, as he looked at the print-out. "Everything alright?"

"I'm a bit stunned, that's all." Blaine replied. "I knew there was demand for it, but…"

"You weren't sure how it would do since Sebastian was your duet partner." Reluctantly Blaine nodded. "From what Jennifer's heard so far, people are freaking out about the fact you duetted with your husband."

"Good or bad?" Blaine replied.

"Outside of a few nigh Sayers…"

"Which we expected." Blaine chimed in, and Vincent nodded.

"Everyone loves it." Vincent told him. "They respect the fact you stayed true to yourself, and it was fitting you did so with a song you wrote for your husband."

"You should be thanking Sebastian, as I never intended on it being released."

"I know, but you ensured that the version you serenaded him with, stays between the two of you."

"I should probably have my lawyer write up something to protect any future song I write for him, just to play it safe."

"Wouldn't be a bad idea, yet remember, you put this out there."

"Good point." Blaine replied before setting his coffee back down. "What else did you want to talk to me about, because as wonderful as that news is, there has to be more."

"There is, as I didn't want to bog down our meeting regarding your schedule this summer." Blaine smiled, as he leaned back against the couch. "After hearing the song you wrote for Rachel, which was amazing by the way, would you be open to writing for anyone else?"

"Such as other artists?" Vincent nodded. "I never really thought about it, but, I don't see why not."

"I see a bit of hesitation, talk to me."

"I wouldn't want it to interfere with my own album though."

"Understandable, and I wouldn't expect you to take your attention away from that." Vincent told him. "We could take each situation as it presents itself, much as we did with your brother's movie, how does that sound?"

"That would work, plus, it's not as though I don't have one heck of a catalog of songs, I'll probably never sing myself."

"That might've crossed my mind too." Blaine laughed, yet it would be nice to get some of that music out there. "Speaking of, how is your album coming along?"

"It's coming, as I have about six songs ready to take into the studio, and a few more are getting close."

"That's some serious progress since the last time we spoke."

"Goes to show we haven't talked about it in a while, and I truly appreciate that, as I don't work all that well under-pressure."

"Something I'm aware of, which is why I gave you the space, yet, I needed to ask."

"I know, as you have a job to do as well." Blaine told him. "Speaking of, once it's done, how quick would the turn around be, regarding going on tour?"

"It can vary, why?"

"Bas and I are trying to figure a few things out and…" He paused before sitting forward. "You know what, you need to know what's going on in order to make things work, so…Bas and I are talking about starting our family and…"

"You want to be home and not on the road in the beginning."

"Essentially."

"We can make that work."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Vincent told him. "In actuality, it wouldn't be that difficult, but we have to keep the lines of communication open."

"Deal." Blaine replied, extending his hand as he did, which Vincent shook. "That's actually a big relief for me to hear."

"Blaine, you're not the first artist to want to spend time at home with your family. We can figure something out."

"Good, and, for the record, I know I'm going to go on tour again. I just want to be home in the beginning, not miss all those moments. Not to mention, Bas will still be establishing himself, it wouldn't be fair to him to…"

"No explanation necessary, I get it." Vincent replied before getting up. "And you should be home during that time." Blaine smiled as he got up as well. "I need to get going, but we can talk about this more later if you want. Until then, just keep me appraised of the situation."

"Will do." Blaine said as they headed towards the front door. No sooner did they open it, did they all smile at the sight of Derek about to ring the bell. "Morning."

"Morning." Derek said in response. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Not at all, as I was just leaving." Vincent told him. "See you this afternoon Blaine."

"See you then." Once he spoke, he stepped aside so Derek could come in. "While Vincent was a surprise, I think you're a bigger one."

"I'm sorry for coming by unannounced, but Rachel said you should be home this morning."

"So, Rachel knows you're here." Derek nodded. "Should've known, otherwise, how would you have known where to find me." Blaine said as they headed into the front room, where he'd been speaking with Vincent. "What brings you by?" He asked as he closed the lid on his laptop.

"I wanted to talk to you about the song you wrote for Rachel." Blaine clasped his hands before him. "How long did it take you if you don't mind me asking?"

"A little more than a month, though I'd had the idea rattling around in my head for a while." Blaine told him. "Yet, it wasn't till I pictured Rachel singing it, did it start to come together, if that makes sense."

"More than you may realize." Derek said in response. "Rachel was truly honored that you wrote her a song, it means the world to her."

"She might've mentioned that to me a few times since she got it." Blaine replied. "Honored as she was, I'm the lucky one as she knocked it out of the park."

"She certainly did." Derek then rubbed the back of his neck. "You've known Thad for a long time, haven't you?"

"I have, though obviously you know about the lapse in our friendship."

"I do. Yet the fact you reconnected so easily once the opportunity allowed, reinforces how strong the bond was."

"I'm grateful each day that the guys didn't hold all that against me." Blaine said to him. "Now, why are you asking?"

"I want to do something special for Rachel, for her wedding to Thad, yet, I don't want to overstep."

"You wouldn't be, as Rachel wouldn't have ask you to be a part of her life, if she didn't mean it. Trust me, if she wanted nothing to do with you, outside of work, she wouldn't have been shy about it."

"Good to know."

"It's true, and I know Rachel considers herself lucky to have not only her Dads in her life, but you and Shelby as well." Blaine told him. "Now, what did you have in mind?"

"You might laugh, but, I was inspired by what you've done for Sebastian. I want to write her something, yet…"

"It's hard to do, when you really don't know her or Thad all that well."

"Precisely, and I don't want it to be some basic love song. I want to tailor it to them."

"I'm more than willing to help you any way I can, but, I do start my tour this weekend."

"I know, but it's not as though their wedding is next month."

"True. So, what would you like to know?"

"It's not necessarily what I want to know, I have a question for you." Blaine cocked his eyebrow in response. "Would you be open to collaborating on something for them?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, as I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to work with his on."

"Even Michael?"

"Yes, as this is different, and he knows that."

"So, you've talked about it?"

"I have, as we spoke after I returned to the city last night. Michael agrees, given the nature of what I want to do."

"I don't want to overstep."

"Blaine, Michael and I aren't only partners, we're best friends. And much as he would love nothing more than to help me do this, he knows you're better suited. But, if you don't want to, I won't be offended."

"No, I just…it's a lot to take in."

"I get that, and take all the time you need, I don't need an answer right now. But since you are starting your tour, I felt it best to ask you now before things got crazy for you."

"Seems to be a running theme to define this week." Blaine told him. "So, how about I send you my schedule, which includes my travel and you can get back to me with a time that's good for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but preferably during regular working hours, as I prefer to be home when Bas is."

"Not a problem, since I tend to be at the theater when Sebastian be home." Derek replied. "Is he settling in at work?"

"He is, as he's actually working at the same firm he interned at. Right now, he splits his day between assisting other attorneys, and studying for the bar."

"Wait, he's studying during work?"

"He is, as the firm insists on it. They've also signed him up for a few class which will help him prepare for it."

"Impressive."

"Agreed. Now not to be rude, but there are a few things I need to do before heading off to rehearsal."

"Enough said, as I understand the need to take care of personal matters when time allots itself." Derek said before getting up. "Thank you again Blaine."

"Don't mention it, as there isn't much I wouldn't do for Rachel."

"You do know, she doesn't blame you for anything that's happened." Derek told him after seeing a change in his disposition.

"I do, but it doesn't mean I don't feel guilty."

"Understandable." Derek said as they walked towards the door. "You should probably hear from me in a week or so."

"Sounds good." Blaine replied before opening the first set of doors. "And Derek, thank you for coming this weekend."

"It was my privilege, as the foundation does wonderful work."

"All we've ever wanted, was to give people an outlet to help figure things out, not only themselves, but those close to them." Blaine told him. "My Mom was shocked by the number of families that come in, helps make her feel a bit better given how our family reacted."

"It's different for everyone Blaine. What matters, is you and your family, worked things out."

"Exactly." Blaine replied before the two shook hands, prior to Derek heading on his way. Once he started down the street, Blaine looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. Seeing things were quiet, he made his way back inside, to get back to what he was about to do, prior to being interrupted. He was about to bring his laptop onto his lap, when his phone rang with a number he least expected to see. "Mr. Jacobs, what do I owe this call, as from what I recall, your work is done."

"That's what I believed as well Blaine, yet I recently got off the phone with ADA Strauss, you're familiar with her, aren't you?"

"I am. Why did she call you?"

"She had questions regarding the gag order that was put in place when you and Mr. Hummel were divorcing, only to be amended to include Sebastian."

"Did you tell her?"

"I gave her the pretext of which it was done, then later expanded upon once the order of protection was put in place."

"Alright, so why are you calling me?"

"She has more questions, questions I'm not at liberty to answer without your approval."

"Does this need to be done in writing, or is verbal approval alright?"

"Verbal is alright, as I'm sure you're busy preparing for your show this weekend."

"You're right, I am." Blaine told him. "But yes, feel free to answer any questions she has. I'm sorry you've been brought into this."

"Don't be, as I'd be amiss if I didn't tell you I've followed this situation you and your husband have had to deal with." Mr. Jacobs replied. "Hopefully whatever information I'm able to share with her, will help."

"I do too. Is there anything else Mr. Jacobs?"

"Not at this time, but should anything else come up, I'll be in touch." Once the call ended, Blaine settled back against the couch, before sending a text to Sebastian, knowing he'd want to know.

 **I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm not. Let my Dad know so he's in the loop. Anything else comes up, text me or if you start to over thinking things. Love you!**

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle in response, as even in a simple text, Sebastian reminded him of how well he knows him.

Once ADA Strauss was made aware of other details relating to the terms of their divorce agreement, she contacted Judge Watkins clerk. Much as she wanted to have Kurt transferred back to Manhattan, her boss informed her it wasn't feasible given the nature of his violation. So, it was up to her and Judge Watkins to decide if the matter could wait until Kurt's release, which was still months away, or find a way to handle it immediately. Based on how the last proceedings went, she couldn't help but presume Judge Watkins would want to handle it as quickly as possible, a sentiment she shared.

Since Judge Watkins had a full docket for the day, the chances of the two of them speaking before the end of the day was slim. Then once a decision was made, she'd need to contact all appropriate parties since for at least one of them, some travel would be involved.


	73. Chapter 73

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 73**

Once the logistics of the situation were taken into consideration, word was relayed to the parties which it pertained. Carter was returning from the courthouse, when one of the assistants told him one of the partners wanted to speak with him. Knowing it was best to head directly there, Carter re-entered the elevator and headed up two floors where the senior partners' offices were. No sooner did he approach one of the assistants, he was directed into the main conference room. Upon making his way in, he was surprised to find two of the partners waiting for him. "Before you start to worry, you're not in trouble Carter, please take a seat." One of the partners stated, as the assistant closed the door. "How'd things going in court?"

"We came to terms, neither side choose to proceed any further." Carter replied.

"Much as you suspected would occur."

"Correct. Now, what do you need?"

"What can you tell us about the Hummel case?" The other asked, causing Carter to take a deep breathe, before responding.

"Do you mind if I'm blunt?"

"Not at all."

"Very well, it's a nightmare, as he refuses to listen to any advice I give." Carter told them. "His actions in the courtroom give me little to work with, as he's not only antagonized ADA Strauss, but Judge Watkins."

"Judge Watkins?"

"Yes, and I know, it goes against everything said about him." Carter replied.

"I've tried numerous cases before him, and while he's certainly no-nonsense, he comes off as indifferent. Rarely reacts to what's happening."

"That should give you an idea of what I've had to deal with." Carter said in response. "Mr. Hummel has no only verbally attacked Blaine Anderson-Smythe in court, but he's also gone after Sebastian Anderson-Smythe, and Xavier Smythe." His response clearly piqued their curiosity. "He's also had verbal outbursts at numerous witnesses."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, but you'd be better off reading my brief of the case, as there's plenty. Why are you asking about the Hummel case, as I don't have to go before Judge Watkins again for another nine weeks or so?" When the partners looked at one another, Carter shook his head. "No."

"He violated the court order Carter, and ADA Strauss doesn't want to wait to address it till his next courtdate."

"Wait, so they're transferring him to New York."

"No, you're going to Ohio to represent him." One of the partners stated. "Given the complexities of the case it's best he has someone familiar with the case representing him."

"I didn't take the bar for Ohio."

"We know, which is why we filed with the court to allow you to represent Mr. Hummel."

"Not to speak out of turn, but my presence isn't going to change the outcome, since Mr. Hummel doesn't listen."

"Carter, you are…"

"I know, I'm to defend Mr. Hummel to the best of my ability, but, you can't defend someone who doesn't want to be helped." Carter replied. "In Mr. Hummel's mind, he's done nothing wrong, and this is nothing more than a witch hunt, happening because his ex-husband is famous."

"I take it you don't agree."

"Not at all, as the evidence against him is rather iron-clad."

"So, the ADA isn't looking at this case as a trophy?"

"Not at all. According to my sources, the reasons she was assigned the case, is because they knew there would be a spotlight on it, due to Blaine Anderson-Smythe's fame. Essentially, the DA's office wanted to ensure it…"

"Wasn't mishandled."

"Yes, and she's had her hands full, because as I stated, Mr. Hummel doesn't listen. If he simply followed the guidelines of the order of protection, as well as the gag order, he wouldn't be in the situation he's in. Instead, his behavior has forced not only ADA Strauss, but Judge Watkins to give him little to no leeway."

"Do you feel he's being mistreated?"

"Not at all. If I felt either the ADA or judge were overstepping, I would've filed a grievance, but they're acting within the letter of the law." Carter told them.

"Why do you feel Mr. Hummel is incapable of leaving the Anderson-Smythes alone?"

"At first, I believed he was still in love with Blaine, yet the longer the case has gone on, I'm not sure if he's still in love with him, or he resents him due to his success. Regarding Sebastian, there is no love loss between them, they hate one another. The difference, Sebastian chooses to simply not engage him, unless provoked."

"No wonder you've asked to be relieved of your responsibilities."

"If given the choice, I never would've taken Mr. Hummel on as a client, and not only due to my cousin's friendship with the Anderson-Smythes." Carter reiterated. "How am I expected to do my job, when he sabotages his own case at every turn? Essentially, I'm only there to stop him for making matters even worse for himself."

"Isn't he on a work release program though?"

"Yes, and he was put into it due to the amount of money he owes the Anderson-Smythes from fines leveled by the court." Carter replied. "If it wasn't for the fact he owes them over twenty-five thousand dollars, he wouldn't be. And before you think it's excessive, it falls in line with the guidelines set-forth in the divorce."

"Let me guess, the fines increased with each repeat offense."

"Correct." Carter said in response. "Now, I have two questions. One, when do I have to go to Ohio? Second, anything I need to do beforehand?"

"Thursday, in regard to your first question." One of the partners stated. "Pertaining to your second, due to the nature of this case, submit your bar score to the Ohio bar."

"May I ask why?"

"While the petition gives you permission to represent Mr. Hummel this time, it's a one-time occurrence, even with a sponsor. So, with Ohio being part of the reciprocal program, you may be submitted to their bar, if your score is high enough, and Carter, your score will qualify you." The partners watched as Carter sighed, before raking his fingers through his hair. "Clearly you were looking forward to not dealing with Mr. Hummel during his sentence."

"You would be correct." Carter replied. "As I feel my time is being wasted since he doesn't listen. I'd rather be spending time with clients who want my help."

"Unfortunately, Carter, clients are often their own worst enemy, which Mr. Hummel clearly is in this case." One of the partners told him. "Do you have any schedule issues?"

"I do, one work related, the other personal."

"What's the work related one, first?"

"I have depositions scheduled for Thursday."

"We'll handle them for you. And the personal one?"

"My wife has an obstetrician's appointment, and…" When he stopped, his expression said it all. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, as we each remember those moments well." One of the partners told him. "What time is her appointment?"

"Three o'clock, which is why I requested a half-day, so I could take her to the appointment, not only meet her there."

"Carter, we didn't know you'd done so." One of them stated as he looked at his tablet. "And I see here, it was granted. We should be apologizing to you. We should've looked more closely, yet we simply looked at your court schedule." He then leaned over to speak to the other partner. "We will call the ADA and see if she can have the case move to the morning, while it will still be cutting it close…"

"It's not necessary, but thank you."

"No, it is since this date was approved on our error." One of them said before standing. "I won't make any promises, but we'll try." Carter proceeded to thank them before standing as well. "The new information is on your desk. You should have your itinerary by the end of the day." Carter nodded, before being excused so he could prepare. "For a young man that shows such passion usually, this case brings out the exact opposite in him."

"Based on what he said, are you surprised?" The other partner replied, earning a shake of the head. "Hopefully, Miss Strauss will be able to accommodate a time change, it's the least we can do for him given the situation, and our mistake."

"I'll give her a call, explain the situation."

By the time Carter got home that evening, he was in such a daze from the day's events, he was shocked to see Hunter and Kimberly in his living room, along with his wife. "Long day?" Hunter responded upon seeing the look on Carter's face. "Want to talk about it?" Hunter followed up, as their wives looked on in concern.

"While I would love to, I can't." Carter told him as he set his bag on a nearby chair. "Just as us having dinner tonight, isn't a good idea anymore."

"Well, you just told me what put you in this mood, I should've known." Hunter replied as he got up to walk towards him. "I'm sorry man, but you had to know the chance was high he'd screw-up considering what happened on Saturday."

"Speaking of, how was it?"

"It was wonderful." Kimberly said in response as Carter went to fix himself a drink. "Their foundation is doing wonderful work. Victoria, Sebastian's mom, said they are considering having an event here in the city next year, along with the one in Westerville. Yet it depends on Blaine's schedule, as they don't want to plan anything before knowing when he's going back on tour."

"Understandable." Carter stated before taking a sip of his drink, rubbing his neck with his other hand at the same time. "I just want to put this out there now, I might not be the best company tonight." The timing of his statement, coincided with a kitchen timer going off. Once their wives left the room, Hunter stepped closer.

"Why do I feel there is more to this than you're saying?"

"Because we're wired the same way." Carter replied. "If you had some not so great news, how would you tell Kim?"

"Depends on the nature of the news, why, what's wrong?"

"I may not make it to our "big" ultrasound appointment." When Hunter responded by taking a sip of his drink, Carter knew he was in trouble. "I'm a dead man."

"Depends, what's the reason?"

"I have to go to Ohio to represent Kurt due to his latest outburst."

"That's not going to go over well." Hunter told him, while refilling his glass. "She hates that your name is associated with him, even if it's not by choice."

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it, and I've tried, trust me."

"Oh, I do." Hunter replied. "While I know it takes less to frustrate you, I've seen the toll this case has taken on you. Don't take it personally, he doesn't listen to anyone, otherwise he wouldn't be in this position."

"Hunter."

"I'm merely saying this, so you don't take his behavior personally. Hence, my vague statement."

"Thank you." Carter said in response. "I know, this isn't easy for you either."

"The only thing about this situation that frustrates me, is knowing there's nothing I can do to protect my friends from what's happening to them." Hunter replied. "All they want is to live their life."

"Something I'm fully aware of based on statements they've made in court." Carter told him. "Do you think Kim might be able to go with her on Thursday?"

"You should be asking her."

"I intend to, I worded that poorly. What I wanted to know was what her schedule is for Thursday." He watched as Hunter took his phone out of his pocket to look at her schedule. "So?"

"Ask her, because unless something has changed, she only has meetings schedule for the morning." Hunter then leaned back against the wall. "While she's going to be upset, she'll know it's not your fault."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier." Carter proceeded to put his glass down. "You just came back from Ohio, how was the airport situation?"

"Efficient. Why?"

"Wondering if I should even get my hopes up, that I'd get back in time."

"If your hearing is early enough, there's always a chance, but you know there could be a delay…"

"At the airport, I know. I just don't want to miss this moment Hunter."

"Trust me, I understand, all too well." Hunter told him. "I think that's another reason this whole thing bothers me the way it does." Carter cocked his eyebrow in response. "Seeing how helpless the Andersons and Smythes look in all this, there's nothing they can do either. And I'm already starting to…"

"Feel overly protective of you're yet to be born child." Carter finished for him, to which he nodded. "Shitty as this sounds, is why one has to trust the system, frustrating as it may be."

"I think Xavier's trust of the system, is the only thing keeping them all in check. So far, the courts have followed through, yet…"

"You're waiting for the day they don't." Again, Hunter nodded. "I understand your concern, I do, yet you need to have the same faith in it, your friends do."

"I don't know how they do it, especially Sebastian."

"From what I've seen, it's because he's his father's son, and that's a good thing." Carter told him. "Why did you decide to go into entertainment law, I mean, you'd be one hell of a litigator?"

"Because I know myself, and I don't handle stupidity well. One of the reasons I admire you and Sebastian, because I know you."

"Don't sell yourself short Hunter."

"I'm not, I'm being realistic. Plus, it's not as boring as you may think."

"Right because contract negotiations are so fun." They each laughed. "You know I'm right."

"Agree to disagree, but in that setting, my tenacity will work in my favor."

"Good point." Just as Carter answered, Hunter's phone went off.

"I need to take this, I'll be right back as we're not done." Carter nodded, before taking a sip of his drink. And before he could even wonder what could be so important, he heard Hunter say Sebastian's name, which was all he needed to hear. "What are you doing calling me, aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

"It doesn't start for another thirty minutes, and B's on the phone with my Dad."

"About Kurt's hearing."

"How do you know?"

"We're actually having dinner with Carter and his wife tonight, and he told me as the hearing fucks with his day." Hunter replied. "Are you guys okay?"

"For the most part, though B's worried about the little visit we paid them, and the _gift_ I left with Carole."

"Understandable, but you didn't do anything wrong."

"That's what I told him, as we kept the more vulgar proof. Essentially, all we did was let them know he wasn't the little angel he proclaimed himself to be." Sebastian told him while keeping an eye on Blaine. "The timing of this sucks Hunter, as I can tell he's questioning everything right now."

"Then be his husband, and reassure him. If anyone can get through to him, it's you. His concern is justified, yet it shouldn't make him question what he wants, what you each want. I know circumstances aren't ideal, but you're not alone in all this."

"I know, as does he, it's just…how does one put an innocent life into this mess."

"Sounds like Blaine's not the only one unsure."

"Fine, I'm feeling a bit selfish right now, as I want this with B, yet…"

"Sebastian, if you two have shown those around you anything, it's that together, you two can overcome anything, cliché as that may sound."

"You're right, it does sound cliché, but you're right, even if it doesn't make me feel better right now." Sebastian told him. "I hate seeing him doubt himself, particularly regarding something I know he wants, it's a bad case of déjà vu for me. And once again, Hummel's to blame."

"Today is a preliminary meeting right?"

"Yes, as Mr. Douglass referred us, and before you ask, my Dad already ran his references. He's more than capable to handle our needs."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." Hunter replied. "While this is something you'd normally hear from Thad or even Jeff, you and Blaine need to trust not only in one another, but the love you share."

"How so?"

"Sebastian, think of how fiercely protective you are of Blaine, and he of you. I dare anyone to mess with any child or children the two of you have, as they'll have one hell of a fight on their hands if they mess with them."

"I said something similar to B, but regarding our parents."

"Even as an adult, I wouldn't want to mess with either set of parents." Hunter said, which drew a chuckle from Sebastian. "What I'm trying to say, remind Blaine you're not alone in all this, and focus on what matters to you guys."

"Easier said than done right now."

"I know, but I have a feeling his doubts are all based on the shitty timing of this. It's not as though you two are starting the process tonight."

"You're probably right, I just needed a reminder."

"Not a problem, you know I've got your back."

"And I've got yours." Sebastian said as Blaine ended his call with Xavier. "B's done, so I've got to go but, want to try and at least grab coffee tomorrow."

"Sounds good, just give me a call in the morning as my schedule is a bit more flexible than yours. Everything's going to be okay, Sebastian, just give Blaine the reassurance he needs."

"Will do, and, thanks again."

"Don't mention it." Hunter replied, before the two said their goodbyes. Once he ended the call, Hunter went back over to Carter for a drink refill. "Remember what we were talking about before I stepped away." Carter nodded. "That call right there, just reinforced why I would never be able to do what you do, and what Sebastian's going to do. I don't think I'd be able to keep my emotions in check."

"Is everything alright?"

"Let's just say your life isn't the only one been thrown for a loop due to Hummel's upcoming hearing."

"Not surprised, should I even bother to ask?"

"Probably not, just make sure Hummel's held accountable."

"Hunter."

"I'm serious. I know it's your job to defend him, but.." Hunter then slammed what was in his glass. "He's fucking with peoples lives Carter, this needs to end."

"I know, but until he accepts the severity of the situation, I..."

"That's not what I want to hear."

"Hunter."

"I want my friends to be able to live their life the way they want, and not have to keep looking over their shoulders, that's all." Carter proceeded to put his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Sorry."

"Don't be, as whatever is going on, obviously strikes a chord with you. I know it's asking a lot, but have a little faith."

"Easier said than done."

"True, yet expecting the worse doesn't do us any favors. You can get lost in that head space."

"Something I'm aware of, yet when you keep having to see those you care about, have their lives upended, it's difficult."

"What's difficult?" Kimberly asked as she walked out into the room. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, you're timing is perfect." Hunter replied, as he pulled her into a hug, then kissed her. "Are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

"All we heard were some raised voices, which we presumed to be about Blaine and Sebastian." She said, and Hunter confirmed. "Let me guess, his outburst at the shop garnered him another trip to before Judge Watkins."

"Let's just say, he earned himself a trip before a judge."

"Not surprised, though I've heard him say worse things about Sebastian."

"I don't need to hear that." Carter replied.

"I was simply comparing what he said, to what he has said in the past." Kimberly said to them. "Are you two going to be alright?"

"Depends, do you think you could do me a favor on Thursday?"

"You're kidding me, right." She replied, fully aware of what Thursday was.

"I wish I was, but that's when his hearing has been scheduled." Carter told her. "The hearing is in the morning, and, per my flight, I should be back in time, but…"

"You want to make sure someone is there." He nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem, but, I can't say for certain till I get into the office tomorrow, is that a problem?"

"Not at all. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to, as I know this isn't your choice." Kim told him. "He doesn't deserve you."

"I appreciate that." Carter then leaned forward, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now if the two of you will excuse me, I'm going to go gauge my wife's mood, as I have no clue how I'm going to tell her."

"Be honest, while she'll be upset, she'll understand, even if it's not right away."

"Carter, you might want to wait after dinner, so things don't get awkward." Hunter chimed in.

"Oh, I intend to, simply want to gauge her mood, give myself some time to think." He was about to walk away, when he stopped. "Hunter, whatever got you upset, I hope it's going to work out."

"I hope so too."


	74. Chapter 74

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 74**

Having flown into Ohio the night before, Carter was eager to get the day started, as it would mean he'd soon be on his way back to New York, and his wife. After trying the coffee at the hotel, Carter headed out, hoping to get a decent cup somewhere before heading into court. Unfamiliar with his surroundings, he decided to call Hunter to ask where the best place would be, which lead him to the Lima Bean. Being raised in the city, Carter felt a bit out of his element as while the place was bustling, it was different from what he was used to. He was about to take a sip from his cup, when he heard Kurt's name spoken, causing him to look over his shoulder, which led to him making eye contact with Burt.

"You're the last person I expect to see here this morning." Burt said to him. "But, I'm glad you are."

"Is that so?" Carter replied, aware Burt wasn't impressed with his defense of his son.

"Yes." Burt told him. "I know I haven't always agreed with how you've handled things, but, I've been reminded, you can only do so much, especially when Kurt doesn't listen."

"Then, thank you." Carter said to him. "Are you going to his hearing today?"

"I am." Burt replied. "I take it, you saw the video."

"I'm fully briefed on what Kurt did to bring forth this hearing." Carter told him. "Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Hummel, I need to get to the courthouse. Otherwise, I won't have time to speak with Kurt before the hearing begins."

"You haven't spoken to him yet?"

"No, as by the time I got into town last night, visiting hours were over, even for attorneys." Carter replied. "I'll see you at the courthouse Mr. Hummel." Considering the way others were looking at them, Carter couldn't get out of there fast enough. Yet in his hurry, he ended up bumping into a young lady on his way out, unaware it wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

Once he arrived at the courthouse, he didn't have to wait too long till Kurt was brought in to a room so the two could speak. "When they told me my attorney was waiting for me, I didn't think I'd see you." Kurt said to him. "Didn't know you could practice outside of New York?"

"Arrangements were made so someone familiar with your case was here to represent you." Carter replied as Kurt took a seat. "While you've said worse, the timing of this outburst was ill-timed, since everyone was watching you since the Anderson-Smythes were in town."

"Nothing I said wasn't true, Smythe's a bastard."

"Kurt, whether it's true or not isn't the issue, you're not to talk about them, period." Carter said to him. "As far as you're concerned, their names shouldn't even be in your vocabulary anymore."

"They're blackmailing me."

"Are they now?"

"Yes. Blaine told me if I didn't leave Sebastian alone, he'd show my Dad and Carole proof that I cheated on him."

"And did they?"

"Yes, Sebastian dropped off an envelope to them on Sunday af…"

"So you admit what you said."

"It shouldn't matter, they're blackmailing me!"

"Kurt, you do recall you admitted to cheating on Blaine when the two of you divorced, don't you?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Kurt, showing proof of something you admitted to, isn't really blackmail." Carter told him. "Blackmail is when you have proof someone did something, no one else knows about. It's common knowledge to those familiar with this case, you not only cheated on Blaine, but abused him, and your Dad was present for those confirmations."

"It's Blaine's word against mine."

"Kurt, you admitted to it. Not only during the divorce proceedings, but before me and the court. So, while giving your parents proof is cruel, it's not illegal."

"They gave it to my Dad and Carole!"

"I understand that, but, the fact this wasn't new information…"

"But…"

"Kurt, I understand you're unhappy that your family now has proof, but what they did, isn't blackmail, though I could see how you would think so." Carter told him. "Also, something of value needs to be gained in return. And, they wouldn't gain anything in return if you stopped speaking ill of Sebastian."

"So, what you're saying, there's nothing you can do?"

"No. If I tried, I judge would likely dismiss it."

"Of course, Judge Watkins would."

"Kurt, legally, they did nothing wrong, because while peace and quiet is nice, it's not seen as something of value. The only thing one would ask, is why it wasn't presented at the time of your divorce, as it would've probably sped things up." Carter then took a sip of his coffee as Kurt fumed. "Now, care to tell me what prompted your outburst on Sunday morning?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does, because if Miss Jones or Mr. Puckerman provoked you, the court might show some leniency."

"They said a lot of nasty things."

"Kurt, I watched the video, what precisely said, set you off?"

"Puck knew I was sent for a psyche eval, and he only could've known about that from either that bitch Marley, or Blaine and Sebastian said something?"

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, even if Puck denied it."

"Are you sure, there was no one else he could've found out from?" When Kurt looked away, Carter rounded the table. "Kurt, if you're not honest with me, I can't help you."

"Fine, one of the correction officers went to high school with us, and…"

"He was friends with Mr. Puckerman I presume." Kurt nodded. "While it's not professional, there's nothing stopping him from saying anything. There's no presumption of confidentiality."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Now, the best thing for you to do, is apologize to the court, sincerely may I add, and they might let this lapse in judgment pass."

"If they don't?"

"Presumably, they'll fine you once more, or add hours to the amount of community service you need to serve." Carter told him. "Given the financial hole you've already dug yourself, I'd hope for more community service."

"You think?" Kurt sarcastically replied.

"And that attitude right there, is why I didn't want to come." Carter said to him. "You've dug yourself a hole so deep Mr. Hummel, only you are capable of getting yourself out of it!"

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Forget about the Anderson-Smythes, focus on yourself! Nothing the Anderson-Smythes do, impacts your life." Carter replied. "I understand you may be jeal…"

"I'm not jealous!" Kurt exclaimed loudly enough for a guard to knock on the door, and ask if everything was alright, which Carter confirmed it was. "They're never going to last!"

"Be honest with me Kurt, are you still in love with Blaine?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because there's no other reason for you to be so hung up on him." Carter replied. "You do realize this mess started once you found out Blaine was dating Sebastian, after your divorce was finalized."

"He was seeing him before that."

"If he was, does it matter since you weren't only legally separated, but in the midst of a divorce."

"He…"

"Kurt, just stop, please. Answer my question, as your feelings for Blaine, whatever they may be, are at the root of your problem."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want this to end, I want you to move on with your life, leave this in your past."

"Hard to do when there's a permanent order against me."

"Kurt, if you leave them alone, does it even matter. If you leave them alone, the order won't come into play."

"Then why would it need to be there?"

"Because you've proven incapable of controlling yourself in regards to the Anderson-Smythes." Carter told him. "Look at the way you react, simply with their names being mentioned, regardless of context. You can't help but comment in a derogatory manner."

"Dr. Brady said I have impulse control issues."

"So, I've read."

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt, the doctor's findings were submitted to the court. I'm aware of your diagnosis. Which is why I want you to focus on the big picture. If you simply follow the court's orders, you can move on with your life, relatively."

"Relatively?"

"Yes, as you'll be paying off your fine for quite some time."

"Tell me about it, especially if I can't find a better job than working for my Dad."

"Kurt, if you behave, people will be more likely to hire you."

"I doubt that."

"Kurt, I've spoken to some public relation specialist, and right now, your behavior is what's stopping you from being hired, not your skills."

"That's not right."

"Kurt, if you own your own company, would you hire someone that could paint your business in a bad light."

"No, I…doesn't mean it's right."

"Yet no business wants to hire someone who reflects poorly on them, it's what cost you your job at Vogue."

"How do you know that?"

"I was representing you when it happened. So, until you get your act together, it's going…"

"To be impossible to get a better job, that's what you're saying right?"

"Essentially." Carter told him. "Which is why I'm telling you to focus on yourself, and not on the Anderson-Smythes."

"But…"

"Kurt…"

"Only I can fix this." Kurt replied, as there was another knock on the door before it was opened, to inform them court was about to begin.

When they made their way into the courtroom, Carter was surprised to see ADA Strauss at the prosecution table, along with another person, presumably the ADA for the county. Also in attendance was Xavier and Patrick, along with Burt and Carole who were seated behind the defense. After the courtroom doors were closed, the bailiff entered. "All rise, the honorable Judge Conners presiding." Kurt's attention immediately went to Carter as the older woman entered the courtroom, then taking her seat.

"Well, this is certainly a first for me." She stated. "Welcome to Lima, ADA Strauss."

"Thank you for allowing me to be here your honor." Miss Strauss replied after she rose to her feet. "I know this is an unusual situation, yet do to the nature of the case against Mr. Hummel, we felt it best this matter be handled immediately."

"I would have to agree based on the synopsis I've been given." Judge Conners stated. "Although the matter appears straight forward, it is rarely the case in these situations. Is there a representative here for speak on behalf of the Anderson-Smythes should it be necessary?"

"Yes, your honor, Xavier Smythe." Miss Strauss replied, and Xavier rose in response, causing Judge Conners to look at her paperwork.

"You're Sebastian Anderson-Smythe's father, correct?"

"Yes, your honor." Xavier stated. "I was representing Blaine Anderson, before he and my son were married."

"A bit unusual, but based on how long this case has been on-going, understandable." Judge Conners replied. "Who is that with you, since this is a closed hearing?"

"Patrick Anderson, your honor, Blaine's father." Xavier replied.

"Very well." Judge Conners then turned her attention to the defense table. "Mr. Jones, is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor." Carter said in response once he was standing.

"I see you too, are here from New York to represent your client."

"Yes, your honor. Based on the complexity of the situation, it was best I travel, instead of Mr. Hummel being represented by a public defender."

"I would have to agree." Judge Conners replied. "And who is in the gallery, so I'm aware of all that are involved."

"That would be my client's father, Burt Hummel, and his step-mother, Carole Hudson-Hummel."

"Although this isn't new for any of you, let me remind you that you are to remain silent during the proceedings, or you will be asked to leave, do you understand?" They all responded in the affirmative. "Very well, ADA Strauss, you may begin."

"Thank you, your honor." She replied. "We're here before you today, because once again, Kurt Hummel, was unable to abide by the rules set forth before him. Mr. Hummel is not allowed to speak negatively about either of the Anderson-Smythes, in public or online, yet just this Sunday, he did so once again. Documented by the video we've submitted as prosecution evidence, A. With the court's permission, we would like to share this video with the court."

"You may." Judge Conners replied, so her bailiff, took the video to the monitor, then pressed play. Once the confrontation with Mercedes and Puck began to play, Carole could only shake her head, at the comments Kurt was making in the shop. Only for the footage to follow Mercedes outside, where she and Puck ended up speaking to Jordan, sharing everything Kurt had said to them. Once the footage ended, Judge Conners looked at the defense. "Does your client care to comment Mr. Jones?"

"Not at this time your honor, though, he would like the court to know his responses were provoked."

"I see." Judge Conners replied. "ADA Strauss, do you have anything else to present to the court?"

"I'd like to call Marley Rose to the stand, as her name was mentioned by Mr. Hummel to his father, then again in the conversation with Miss Jones and Mr. Puckerman." Judge Conners nodded, then a side door was opened, and Marley made her way into the courtroom, and Carter realized she was not only the woman he'd bumped into leaving the Lima Bean, but the receptionist. Once she was sworn in, Marley took her seat. "Miss Rose, you know the defendant, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am." Marley replied. "I met him during my time at McKinley, though he graduated the previous year."

"How so?"

"He was dating Blaine Anderson at the time, so he was around before he left for New York."

"Did you introduce yourself to the defendant during admission?"

"No, as it was obvious he had no recollection of who I was." Marley replied.

"I'm going to get straight to the point Miss Rose, did you tell Noah Puckerman that the defendant was a patient?"

"No ma'am."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes ma'am, as up until the benefit last weekend, I hadn't seen him since high school."

"Approximately how long ago?"

"Eight, nine years."

"Thank you, Miss Rose." ADA Strauss said, before looking at the judge. "I retain the right to redirect."

"Very well. Mr. Jones." Judge Conners stated.

"Miss Rose, are you in contact with anyone from high school?"

"Yes."

"Closely?"

"Some yes, while others not so much, but we talk on occasion." Marley replied.

"Were you aware of the situation between my client and Blaine Anderson, prior to his admittance?"

"I was, as it's almost impossible not to if you follow Blaine's career."

"So, only because of media coverage."

"No, as it's quite the topic on the McKinley alumni message board, along with other social media platforms."

"How did you first become aware of the issue between them?"

"When Kurt wrote a nasty post on his page years ago after first seeing Blaine and Sebastian together. I didn't realize how bad it was, until those close to Blaine started to respond, from there, it only got worse." Marley said in response. "From that moment on, the situation intensified, till they ended up in court."

"Did you discuss this situation with anyone?"

"Of course, as we know them. It's not often there's a situation of this nature where you actually know those involved."

"Who specifically did you talk to about it?"

"My Mom, Unique, Kitty."

"Not Mr. Puckerman?"

"No, as I said before, until Saturday night, I hadn't seen Noah since high school. The only Puckerman I'm in contact with, is his brother, Jake, yet we only talk every couple of months."

"Did you tell Jake Puckerman, my client was a patient?"

"No." Marley replied. "I probably talked to Jake a month prior, then we got to catch up at the benefit."

"Thank you, Miss Rose, I have no further questions." Carter stated before turning to sit back down.

"ADA Strauss, do you have any further questions for this witness?" Judge Conners asked.

"No, you're honor."

"Very well. Thank you for coming Miss Rose, you're dismissed." After, she left the stand, ADA Strauss called her next witness, Mercedes. "ADA Strauss, your witness." Judge Conners stated once she was sworn in.

"Miss Jones, will you please tell the court, what brought you to Hummel Tire and Lube this past Sunday?"

"I wanted to talk to Kurt about everything I found out the previous evening." Mercedes replied.

"What did you find out Miss Jones?"

"I learned, most of what Kurt had told me about his problems with Blaine, were lies, and the actually rumors, were indeed the truth." Mercedes replied. "I also found out, he went after a former friend of ours, because she dared take Blaine's side."

"Who was this friend, Miss Jones?"

"Rachel Berry. The weekend of the benefit, was an eye-opener for me, to say the least."

"Why do you feel the information you received this weekend is correct, versus what Mr. Hummel told you?" ADA Strauss asked.

"Because multiple people told me the same stories, all differed from Kurt's."

"What made you believe them?"

"I've known these people for over a decade and, they didn't paint the picture in one stroke, not to mention, they rarely saw eye to eye back in the day. They gave the complete picture, which didn't always paint everyone in a great light, but, I believed them."

"How did this differ from Mr. Hummel's?"

"Because he never took any responsibility, everything was always Blaine or Sebastian's fault." Mercedes replied. "I'm sure they played a part, but, so did he. And after talking to Blaine this weekend, it was obvious, he wants nothing to do with Kurt. If anyone even mentioned his name, Blaine or Sebastian tried to change the subject."

"Miss Jones, did Miss Rose tell you or Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Hummel had been admitted for an evaluation?"

"No, and I wasn't told, Puck was, by a friend. That portion of the conversation, surprised me, yet Kurt's behavior after the fact, made me realize it was necessary. I mean, the fact Kurt can't leave them alone after all this time, something's not right." Kurt was about to speak, but Carter basically glared at him to keep him quiet.

"So, you find Mr. Hummel's behavior, questionable?"

"I do. I mean, there's no love loss between Kurt and Sebastian, yet, I never thought he'd treat Blaine this way, I believe he truly loved him. I guess I was wrong, about a lot of things."

"Thank you, Miss Jones. That's all I have for this witness, once again, I reserve the right to redirect if necessary." ADA Strauss stated before taking her seat.

"Miss Jones, up until reuniting with former classmates, did you believe my client's account of what happened between he and the Anderson-Smythes?"

"I tried not to choose sides, even when Kurt and Blaine were divorcing?"

"Why is that?"

"Because they were my friends, and…"

"And what?"

"Some of Kurt's accusations, seemed, far-fetched."

"Did you question him?"

"Of course, but it's hard to get answers when you're not talking in face to face." Mercedes replied. "It's easier to tell someone what you think they want to hear, when you're not looking them in the eye."

"I can't argue with that rationale Miss Jones." Carter said to her. "If you had to guess why my client behaves the way he does, what would you say?"

"He realized he screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him, but it didn't hit him, till he saw Blaine with a man he despises." Once again, all it took was a look from Carter, for Kurt to refrain from answering. "From the moment Kurt met Sebastian, he didn't trust him., because he didn't hide the fact he was interested in Blaine."

"I see. Now, Miss Jones, what made you agree to perform at the benefit?"

"Blaine called me, asked if I was free, because the situation between him and our former director, Will Schuester, disintegrated." Mercedes replied.

"So, you weren't performing before then."

"No, as Blaine didn't want to put me in a no-win situation."

"No-win?"

"Yes, as he knew I didn't want to choose sides between he and Kurt, and performing at his benefit, would be seen as choosing sides."

"Yet, he ended up calling you."

"Yes, as Mr. Schuester's behavior, put him in a bind, which I was more than happy to help him with." Mercedes told the court. "Easy as it would've been to be offended, by not being asked in the first place, if one knows Blaine, he never wants to put someone on the spot."

"So, your decision wasn't based on supporting Blaine Anderson-Smythe, over my client."

"No, I was simply helping a friend." Mercedes replied. "Blaine's never asked anyone to choose between him and Kurt, that's always been Kurt's SOP. The fact Rachel and I supported both of them, frustrated them."

"Yet now, you support Blaine Anderson-Smythe."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I still don't care about Kurt, I, I just want him to get help."

"You want him to get help, but had no issue arguing with him." Carter said to her.

"What was I supposed to do, let him flat-out lie to me? Hell no."

"Miss Jones." Judge Conners stated.

"Sorry, your honor." Mercedes replied. "I just could stand there in the shop, and listen to Kurt lie. He says all this is Blaine's and Sebastian's fault, yet he's the one with the restraining order, keeping him away from them. And while I'm not a lawyer, I know those aren't given out for no reason."

"Mr. Jones, do you have anymore question for this witness?"

"No, your honor."

"ADA Strauss."

"No, your honor."

"Very well. Miss Jones, you're excused." Judge Conners said to her, and soon a relieved Mercedes left the stand. "Do you have any other witnesses ADA Strauss?"

"Not at this time, your honor." Miss Strauss replied.

"Mr. Jones, present your first witness."

"I call, Kurt Hummel to the stand."


	75. Chapter 75

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 75**

No sooner had Carter spoke, was Burt sitting forward to get his attention. "Mr. Jones, is there a problem?" Judge Conners asked, only for him to reply that he needed a minute with his client, which she obliged. Yet at the same time, ADA Strauss was seemingly pleased by the way things were playing out.

"What, is the problem Mr. Hummel?" Carter asked quietly as he gathered his notes.

"He can't testify." Burt told him. "It won't go well."

"And why is that?" Carter replied, though the sarcasm in his tone seemingly went over Burt's head.

"You know exactly why it won't go well." Burt replied, causing Carole to glance over at Xavier and Patrick who were watching the situation play out.

"Well, he gave me no other choice now, did he?" Carter countered. "I told Kurt earlier, his only hope in this situation is a heartfelt apology and to show remorse for what he said."

"Relax Dad, it'll be fine." Kurt told him. "I'll apologize for what I said about the meer, Smythe, and she'll see the ADA overreacted. You've said it yourself, she's only doing this because Blaine's famous."

"Kurt, please reconsider."

"Mr. Hummel, if I don't put him on the stand and allow him to explain why it happened, he's going to be found guilty based on the video." Carter replied. "Right now, Kurt needs to show a semblance of self-control in order to get out of this situation." He then looked at Kurt. "Make your way to the stand, but remember what I said, only you can help you at this point, give me something to work with."

"I will."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Burt mumbled before Kurt headed towards the stand. "He shouldn't testify." He said to Carole.

"I know, but it's as Mr. Jones stated, it's the only thing he's got to work with since the video is so damning." Carole told him. "I have the same doubts, but as Kurt was just told, only he can help himself, and Mr. Jones isn't the first person to say it." Burt reluctantly nodded, though his apprehensions about Kurt testifying, weren't disappearing.

After he was sworn in, ADA Strauss looked back at Xavier and Patrick, and smiled, before bringing her focus back to Kurt, leaving the duo wondering what she had up her sleeve.

"Mr. Hummel, would you please tell the court what the last couple of weeks have been like for you, leading up to the benefit." Carter said to him, hoping he chose his words wisely.

"Frustrating, because it seemed to be the only thing anyone in Lima was talking about." Kurt told the court. "And I don't even know why, it's not as though most of them were going. But I guess things like this rarely happen around here, while they're a staple in New York."

"So, you heard all this, without being online."

"Yes. I would've had to be living in a bubble not to hear about it." Kurt replied. "My Dad did everything he could to keep me from being overwhelmed by it, yet it was impossible."

"What about the event bothered you?" Carter asked him.

"Listening to everyone putting Blaine and, Sebastian on pedestals for using their notoriety for good. If they really knew either of them, they wouldn't be doing it." Kurt said. "The only reason the two of them are doing it, is so people don't begin to see who they really are."

"Objection, your honor." ADA Strauss chimed in. "Mr. Hummel's opinion of who the Anderson-Smythes are, is augmented to say the least."

"Based on the reports I've read ADA Strauss, I have to agree with you. Objection granted." Judge Conners replied. "Mr. Hummel, please keep your personal feelings for the Anderson-Smythes to yourself, stick to factual information."

"But…"

"Mr. Hummel, there are no buts, stick to the facts." Judge Conners responded, before looking at Carter. "Mr. Jones…"

"I'm sorry, your honor." Carter said before taking a deep breathe, prior to continuing. "Regardless of your thoughts about the Anderson-Smythes, does that really change the good they are doing. After all, you yourself didn't have the easiest of times after you came out."

"Correct, but that was mostly because of other people."

"What went through your mind when you first met Blaine Anderson?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt replied.

"Do you need me to repeat my question?"

"No, but I don't see why that matters."

"Answer the question Mr. Hummel." Judge Conners stated in response. "And remember, you're under oath." A statement which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in attendance.

"I was smitten with him, as I'd never met anyone like him before." Kurt replied. "He was…unlike anyone I knew. There he was, out, and no one gave it a second thought. I wanted that for myself."

"Now, let's skip ahead in time to after your divorce from Blaine Anderson." Carter said to him. "Once your divorce was finalized, what were your thoughts pertaining to him?" The fact Kurt sat silently, didn't go unnoticed, nor did the fact he looked to the ground quite a few times.

"Answer your lawyer's question Mr. Hummel."

"I was angry."

"Why is that?"

"Because in the end, Blaine's high-priced lawyer made sure I got nothing in the end, even after all I put up with." Kurt replied, a definite edge in his voice.

"So, you weren't upset it was over?"

"I never said that."

"So, you were." Carter waited a moment, before continuing. "Was it because the marriage was officially over, or another reason?"

"I was feeling a lot of things, but yes."

"Yes, to what."

"What you said."

"Which part?"

"I was angry it was over, because I, never mind." Kurt told him before looking at Burt, who was shaking his head.

"Once again, answer the question Mr. Hummel." Judge Conners said to him.

"Fine, I thought Blaine might change his mind, once we had some time apart."

"Is that why you fought the divorce the way you did?"

"I fought the divorce, because Blaine blew things out of proportion and I wasn't going to allow him to lie about me the way he was." After Kurt answered, Carter looked back at Patrick who was speaking with Xavier, clearly agitated by what had been said. "And if he was going to go through this this, he was going to work for it." It took everything ADA Strauss had in her, not to react to his response.

"When it became obvious he wasn't going to back down, why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted him to know, I wasn't going to just let him walk out on me the way he did."

"Because you loved him?"

"My feelings for Blaine, are complicated."

"Is that why you have problems staying out of his life?"

"My problem, is that son-of-a-bitch he calls a husband." The next sound heard, was Judge Conners gavel coming down.

"There will be none of that type of language in my court room Mr. Hummel, do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, your honor."

"While your apology is appreciated, I feel it wasn't a simple lack of judgement on your part." She told him. "Whether you like Sebastian Anderson-Smythe or not, you will treat him with respect in this court room. Do you understand?"

"I will try your honor."

"No, you will do so Mr. Hummel, or I will hold you in contempt." Judge Conners stated before looking at Carter. "Mr. Jones, try wording your questions in a manner which your client won't be tempted to disobey the rules of this courtroom."

"Yes, your honor, I'm sorry." Carter said in response. "So, your complicated feelings for your ex-husband, is the reason you speak out the way you do."

"Yes." Kurt told him. "Along with the fact, I can't stand his husband."

"It's because of those feelings, you behave the way you do."

"Yes, because ever since the two of them got together, presumably, my life's been turned upside-down, and, it's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"They're living it up, while I've had everything taken from me, it's not fair. They get everything handed to them, while I'm stuck here because god forbid anyone speak against them."

"Allow me to play devil's advocate here, but you're not allow to speak against him, because of terms you agreed to." Carter said to him. "Do you feel you were pressured to do so?"

"No, but that was before Smythe was involved." Kurt replied. "The mere sight of him, pisses me off. So with Blaine being famous now, I constantly have to see his smug, face." Burt sighed in relief as he knew Kurt had just come close to violating Judge Conners rules. "I don't think it's fair, the same rules that apply to Blaine, apply to him. I didn't agree to those."

"Your honor, Sebastian Smythe was added to the clause, after constant violations on Mr. Hummel's part, pertaining to Blaine Anderson, as he constantly used Mr. Smythe against Mr. Anderson." ADA Strauss said to the court.

"I am aware of that ADA Strauss, but thank you for the explanation, as I see from the case summary, this was done prior to the Anderson-Smythes marrying." Judge Conners replied. "Please proceed, Mr. Jones."

"Yes, your honor." Carter said in response. "Mr. Hummel, do you try to refrain from speaking about the Anderson-Smythes?"

"I do, but it's almost impossible with all the coverage their given." Kurt replied. "Blaine's basically every where right now, and anytime he brings, his husband, it's all people talk about. Expecting me not to comment, is, impossible, especially with our history."

"So, you feel the court set you up to fail."

"Yes." Carter took a step back, before telling Judge Conners he was done, yet reserved the right to redirect.

Once he was seated, Burt leaned forward to get his attention. "What the hell was that about?"

"Showing the court, how incapable he is of controlling himself when it comes to them." Carter replied quietly as ADA Strauss got up from her seat to cross-direct. "Hopefully, Judge Conners will see what Kurt said, they expect the impossible. He's incapable of not commenting when it comes to Blaine and Sebastian." Judge Conners was about to speak, when Carter turned back around, promptly apologizing for the interruption.

"We're in familiar territory, aren't we Mr. Hummel." ADA Strauss said to him. "Once again, you proved you simply can't help but speak negatively about either Blaine or Sebastian Anderson-Smythe. What was it this time, that set you off, was it, the creation of a successful foundation, for such a worthwhile cause? The charity single they sang on, released by Blaine Anderson-Smythes label? Or was it simply Miss Jones and Mr. Puckerman, refusal to see the Anderson-Smythes, the way you do?"

"They don't know them the way I do."

"Mr. Hummel, up until that fateful October night three years ago, the last time you saw Sebastian Anderson-Smythe, was when he was still in high school." ADA Strauss replied. "By my count, it had been close to five years, people change."

"Not him, people like him never change." Kurt said to him. "He's a self-absorbed, egotistical rich kid, who never had to want for anything, and expected people to kiss his feet."

"Mr. Hummel, you just proved my point, as Sebastian Anderson-Smythe is no longer a child, he's a twenty-six-year-old man." ADA Strauss told him. "Who has not only graduated from college, but law school. Maybe it's time you recognize the man he is, versus the boy you once knew."

"He's still the same person, age hasn't changed him."

"According to you, but I forgot, your word is law, isn't it?" Before Judge Conners could speak, she apologized, knowing she pushed a bit too much. "Now, Mr. Hummel, is your issue with Sebastian Anderson-Smythe his confidence or the fact he grew up, privileged?"

"How about he didn't respect the fact Blaine was mine back in high school." Kurt replied.

"Showing interest in another isn't illegal Mr. Hummel. Sounds as though you were insecure in your relationship with your then boyfriend."

"Maybe, but in the end, I won, Blaine married me."

"Then divorced you." She quickly replied. "Per the court records, Blaine filed for legal separation from you after a mere eighteen months of marriage. Yet, it took the two of you over thirty months to divorce."

"Divorce isn't simple Miss Strauss."

"True, but I've seen high profile divorced, with substantial assets, settled quicker than your brief marriage." ADA Strauss told him. "The fact the two of you had a pre-nuptial agreement, and it took that long, baffles me." She continued as she walked closer to him. "Be honest with me here Mr. Hummel, did you ever love your ex-husband or did you love what he represented?"

"What does even mean?"

"I'm referring to the fact the Andersons refused to sign-off on your marriage to their son, until you signed a pre-nuptial agreement keeping you from Blaine's substantial trust fund." She hadn't even finished her question, when Patrick and Xavier exchanged knowing smiles.

"Blaine's Dad forced that on him, because he didn't like me."

"According to you, or possibly, Patrick Anderson didn't trust you or your interest in his son."

"The only person Patrick Anderson cares about, is himself, he doesn't give a damn about Blaine, never has."

"If you'd like Mr. Hummel, I can always call him to the stand, allow him to give his side of the story." She replied. "And while it's true, Blaine and his father had some issues, they've overcome them, something you would've known if you bothered listening to your then husband."

"ADA Strauss, I'm giving you some leeway here, but please tell me, you have a reason for this line of questioning."

"I do, your honor, thank you for your leniency." ADA Strauss said in response. "You see Mr. Hummel, I've been going over this in my head, ever since the case against you landed on my desk. Numerous scenarios have crossed my mind, and due to your diagnosis, more than a few explain your behavior. And understanding that, is a step in the right direction, at least for me, in regards to dealing with your constant harassment of the Anderson-Smythes."

"I don't constantly harass them."

"But you do Mr. Hummel, you harassed them to the point a judge granted them a permanent restraining order." ADA Strauss stated. "This wasn't because of one sole exchange between you and the Anderson-Smythes. Your behavior continued to spiral, as is proof of you continued, increasing fines for your behavior."

"Fines I shouldn't have to pay because Blaine doesn't need the money." Kurt blurted out, earning him another warning from Judge Conners.

"Something your ex-husband acknowledged, which is why that money is split between two charities of the Anderson-Smythes choosing." She said in response. "He's also stated on the record, that even if he needed the money, he wouldn't take it, as he wants nothing from you or to do with you." She proceeded to look at her notes. "Yes, here in one of the earlier hearings in which you violated the order of protection, Blaine stated, and I quote. After all the hell I've gone through in my life, the one thing I regret the most, was every allowing him, that would be you Mr. Hummel, into my life." Patrick looked at Xavier who nodded, as he remembered the moment. "That speaks volumes Mr. Hummel, considering your ex-husband was victim of a hate-crime that left his family wondering if he'd survive."

"He didn't mean that, he was just angry with me for something I said about Sebastian." Kurt replied.

"I might entertain that notion, if there weren't at least thirty similar statements made by Blaine, in court, regarding his feelings concerning you." ADA Strauss said before setting her folder down. "I'd gladly repeat them to you, but, I'm rather certain you remember each of those instances."

"You don't know him."

"Neither do you, Mr. Hummel. And I believe once you learnt Blaine was starting to make a name for himself in music, it bothered you. After all, you yourself said earlier today, you didn't think he was anything special. Yet there was your ex-husband, living his dream, doing what he loved. Per testimony from earlier hearings, you yourself admitted, the man you saw on that stage, reminded you of the boy you first fell for." ADA Strauss said to him. "You also saw he was being supported by people you'd encouraged him to exclude from his life. Then, the final shoe dropped, you saw he was happily involved with a man, you can't stand. In that moment, you showed those close to him, what he'd been having to deal with."

"That's not what happened."

"Really, you didn't attempt to hit your ex-husband that night?" She replied. "I have the witness statements Mr. Hummel that contradict your accounting of that evening. From there, you became a bit unhinged, as you became obsessed with not only your ex-husband, but his relationship with his now husband."

"Sebastian's no good for him!" Kurt stated.

"Really, because by my account, the two have been together, happily, outside of dealing with this situation with you, for over three years."

"Your honor, I'd like to know where ADA Strauss is going with this." Carter said, though he had a good idea of what she was doing.

"Get to your point ADA Strauss." Judge Conners stated.

"Yes, your honor." She replied. "I'm highlighting the fact Mr. Hummel didn't become interested again in Blaine Anderson, until he saw what he was doing with his life. Whether he outwardly admits it or not, deep down Mr. Hummel knew his ex-husband was going to find commercial success. And he wanted the spoils of that success."

"Do you have proof of this?"

"I do, your honor." ADA Strauss stated, before reaching back for a piece of paper from the table. "This is marked as prosecution evidence B, the transcript from the litigation proceeding after Mr. Hummel attacked Blaine Anderson. Mr. Hummel stated before Judge Thompson, their divorce judge, he should be eligible for some sort of support since Blaine was making money as a musician, a career he helped nurture."

"Those records are sealed your honor." Carter said to the court. "There's no way she could no what was said in those proceedings."

"But I do, as Blaine Anderson-Smythe signed a waiver allowing access to those records, as well as allowed his attorney to be questioned by my office." ADA Strauss replied. "For the record, Mr. Jones, plenty of information was redacted. Only pertinent information was released."

"Your honor, my I have a recess to look over this transcript since I'm only seeing this now."

"You may." Judge Conners replied. "Court is in recess for the next thirty minutes, hopefully that's enough time Mr. Jones." The next sound heard was her gavel coming down, then they all rose prior to hear exiting the courtroom.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked once he returned to the table as Carter was already skimming the transcript.

"She's making a case to hit you where it hurts most, your bank account."

"He has no money." Burt stated, before looking to the side where ADA Strauss was speaking with Patrick and Xavier. "You can't get money from someone that doesn't have it."

"That's the thing Mr. Hummel, this judgment never expires, meaning Kurt will continuing paying out to the Anderson-Smythes favorite charities, until it's paid off."

"Why not more community service?"

"Because he laxed on it earlier, and if it wasn't for Judge Watkins stating he'd go to jail if he didn't met his next deadline, it wasn't going to get done."

"I thought this was about proving whether or not Kurt violated the order." Carole chimed in, surprising everyone.

"Clearly she feels the video made her case, now she's letting Judge Conners know what type of punishment is going to have the most impact." Carter replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to read over this transcript. But before I go, Kurt, is there anything you want to tell me now?" When he simply shook his head, Carter nodded. "Very well, now don't leave the courthouse or your ankle monitor will go off." After Kurt acknowledged him, Carter went to leave, but stopped by the prosecution table first. "It's time we talked."

"I had a feeling you'd want to." ADA Strauss replied. "Gentlemen, I'll see you when court resumes."

Once the two left the court room, Patrick and Xavier followed. "Any idea of where she's going with this?" Patrick asked as they headed to go get some coffee.

"I've got an idea, but I'm going to wait till this is over, because it could go one of two ways." Xavier replied. "What I will say, she no longer has any tolerance left for Kurt's games or actions. As she made it clear, Blaine and Sebastian aren't doing this to him, he's brought this all on himself."


	76. Chapter 76

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 76**

After his conversation with ADA Strauss, Carter prepared himself for what he was about to read, yet given what she'd said, he wasn't sure if it was possible. With the amount of time he'd been given, he was grateful ADA Strauss recommended where to focus in the transcripts to get the best handle on the situation. Although he knew he was taking a chance trusting her, she was aware of the situation he was in, and had no reason to mislead him. While Hunter had alluded to how volatile the divorce had been, as had Blaine on the stand, he wasn't prepared for what he was reading. No wonder Kurt's divorce lawyer no longer wanted anything to do with him, he'd made his job nearly impossible. From what he was seeing, ADA Strauss hit all the pertinent details, as this divorce should've been rather straight to the point. Yet Kurt fought Blaine at every possible turn, and most fervently when it came to his trust fund, which he had no right to because of the pre-nuptial agreement. Even with that fact presented to him, it didn't stop Kurt from demanding he was entitled to part of it.

From the transcripts, it was becoming evident Kurt's behavior was wearing on Blaine, yet his lawyer made certain to protect him, given the state of mind Blaine was in. Much as had been shown in previous court hearings, Kurt attempted to manipulate Blaine's feelings, for his own benefit. Even with the emotional toll the relationship had taken on Blaine, he still had a bit of fight in him, when push came to shove, where his lawyer didn't need to fight his battle. By the time he was gathering his things to head back to the courtroom, he couldn't help but glance at his watch, before breathing a sigh of relief, as it wasn't as late as he thought.

Upon making his way back into the courtroom, Carter was met by ADA Strauss, who ended a conversation with Xavier to speak to him. "While I don't have to apologize, I'm sorry for dropping all that on you, it's a lot to process."

"That's a bit of an understatement but thank you." Carter replied. "Everything you gave me; merely reinforced things Blaine had said on the stand. Things Kurt had said Blaine had blown out of proportion, were unequivocally true. I simply wish I knew what was fueling this, because he won't give me a straight answer."

"A question everyone involved in this has, and I believe his diagnosis is merely the tip of the iceberg." ADA Strauss told him. "Which is why there isn't a simple fix." When he looked at his watch again, she tilted her head slightly. "Unless things go off-track, you should make your flight."

"I hope so, because while Hannah will forgive me, I don't know if I'd be able to forgive myself." Carter said in response. "I know there will be other appointments, but…"

"You don't need to explain yourself, I understand."

"Understand what?" Burt asked as he approached the two of them. "Something we should know?"

"Mr. Hummel, our conversation doesn't pertain to you, or your son." ADA Strauss replied. "Mr. Jones and I were merely talking, passing the time till court resumes."

"She's correct Mr. Hummel, there's nothing for you to worry about." Carter reiterated, before making sure Kurt was in the courtroom as well.

"After what she pulled, I…" Burt didn't get to finish, as Carole pulled him away, before he could make matters worse, if that was possible. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking you that, as attacking the ADA is not going to help matters." Carole said to him. "Like it or not, she was doing her job."

"Kurt said…"

"I'm sick of hearing, what Kurt said, he lied to us Burt, over and over throughout the entire divorce proceedings." Carole sternly, yet quietly said to him. "The sooner you wrap your head around it, the better it's going to be for everyone, especially Kurt."

"What do you expect me to do, sit back and let it happen?"

"Yes, because this isn't your battle, it's Kurt's." Carole told him. "All this would end, if he just left Blaine and Sebastian alone."

"You know that's not going to happen, he…"

"The fact he's making this about him, after what he did to Blaine, is disgusting." When he made another excuse, Carole turned and walked out of the courtroom, as she couldn't bear listening to any more excuses. As she rounded the corner, she unfortunately walked right into Patrick. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but aren't you going the wrong way." Patrick said in response. "The courtroom is behind you."

"I can't, I can't sit there and listen to Kurt lie anymore." Carole told him. "Or listen to Burt make excuses for him. I, I don't know how you and Kate have managed to get through all this."

"It hasn't been easy, particularly early on, but now that Blaine's happy, and in a good place, it's easier." Patrick replied. "But I'd be lying if I said, we don't have our moments. I'm truly sorry you got dragged into this, more so than being Kurt's step-mother."

"Thank you, but once again, there is only one person to blame for it, Kurt." She was just finishing her sentence, when Xavier appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me, but court is about the resume." Xavier said to Patrick, as it was obvious Carole had no intention of coming back.

"I'll be right there." Patrick replied, before looking at Carole. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I should be, but thank you for asking." Carole then looked at Xavier. "Tell Sebastian, thank you."

"For?" Xavier said in response.

"He'll know. And again, I'm sorry your families are having to go through this." Carole replied, before saying her goodbyes and walking away, as an officer was about to close the doors so court could resume.

"What was Carole referring to?" Patrick asked as they headed back to their seats behind the prosecution. "Or is it better I don't know?" Yet Xavier didn't get the chance to answer, as soon the bailiff was entering and announcing Judge Conners arrival.

"Mr. Jones, have you familiarized yourself with the evidence the prosecution submitted." Judge Conners asked.

"Yes, your honor, I have."

"Very well. Mr. Hummel, please take the stand once more, and remember, you are still under oath." Judge Conners told him. "ADA Strauss, you may resume your cross of Mr. Hummel."

"Thank you, your honor." ADA Strauss replied as Kurt took his seat on the witness stand. "Mr. Hummel, I only have few more questions for you. Would you say your biggest issue with your ex-husband is his success, or the fact he's successfully moved on in his personal life, unlike yourself?"

"I told you, my issues with Blaine are complicated."

"Yet, benchmarks in his career and personal life, are what seem to be triggers for your behavior." ADA Strauss replied. "So again, which is it Mr. Hummel?" When he didn't answer, she looked over her shoulder at Patrick and Xavier, before focusing back on Kurt. "Question within drawn, as Mr. Hummel's silence speaks volumes on the matter." She clasped her hands before her. "You believe the Anderson-Smythes are responsible for the predicament you're in, yes or no?"

"Yes." Kurt replied.

"How are they responsible for your inability to control yourself, after all, it's that inability which got you in this situation to begin with?" ADA Strauss said to him. "Or do you need a reminder of all the times you've violated the order of protection?" Kurt merely glared at her in response. "Those violations are what cost you, your job at Vogue, wasn't it?"

"You b…"

"Your honor, may I have a word with my client?" Mr. Jones blurted out, before Kurt found himself in contempt.

"I think that would be an excellent idea, Mr. Jones. ADA Strauss, do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all your honor." She replied. "And for the record, I'm done with the defendant, he's made my point." As she walked back to her table, Carter made his way to the stand, which had it's microphone turned off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Carter angrily asked.

"I'm not going to let her talk to me that way."

"Everything she said was the truth, something you're obviously not familiar with. Just because you disagree with a fact, doesn't make it false." Carter told him before taking a deep breath. "Furthermore, your attacks on everyone, reinforced why you have a permanent restraining order against you. Now, do you think you can behave like an adult during my cross?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Keep the catty comments to yourself, and don't attempt to turn this mess onto the Anderson-Smythes, understood?"

"I'll try."

"Kurt, you have to, because you're treading in dangerous territory."

"It's your job to…"

"Mr. Jones, time's up." Judge Conners said to him. "Are you prepared to continue?"

"I have no further questions for my client."

"Very well, Mr. Hummel, you're dismissed." The look of disgust on Kurt's face as he walked off the stand, didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the courtroom, making them wonder what was said between the two. Once he was seated, Kurt crossed his arms as Carter sat quietly beside him. "I must say, this case unfolded in a manner which I wasn't expecting. Typically, now I'd call for closing arguments, but each side presented a clear view on their thoughts regarding the charge against Mr. Hummel. Being aware of the diagnosis given to Mr. Hummel, it doesn't exclude him from responsibility for his actions, something I hope the defendant understands.

Mr. Hummel, your behavior in this courtroom today, was inexcusable. Any time you were presented a position, opposite of yours, you attacked, even when based off fact." Judge Conners stated. "I can only wonder what your behavior may have been like had the Anderson-Smythes been in attendance, if you acted in this manner without them present. Based off the evidence presented to this court, along with your actions, the ADA was correct to hold you accountable for your outburst last Sunday. Mr. Hummel, will you please rise." Once Kurt was standing, along with Carter, Judge Conners continued. "Taking your current situation into account, along with the precedent Judge Watkins has established, I fine you five thousand dollars, which will be added to the amount you already owe the Anderson-Smythes, which is directed to the charities of their choice."

"I don't have that kind of money." Kurt blurted out, much to Carter, and Burt's dismay.

"You should keep that in mind, next time you're tempted to speak out against either Blaine or Sebastian Anderson-Smythe." Judge Conner said to him. "Mr. Hummel, I'm truly saddened that a young man such as yourself, is throwing his life away, simply because he feels others aren't entitled to the life they are living. If you focused that same energy on yourself, I believe your life will take a turn for the better. For only you, can turn your life around. Do you understand Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes, your honor." When he was about to continue, Carter shook his head, and surprisingly Kurt refrained.

"ADA Strauss, I will have my clerk send a copy of my ruling to Judge Watkins and your office, along with a transcript of this hearing."

"Thank you, your honor."

"Mr. Hummel, I say this with no malice, but I hope this is the last time you are brought before me." Kurt nodded. "Unless there is anything else that needs to be brought to my attention, court is dismissed."

Once the gavel was sounded, ADA Strauss turned towards Patrick and Xavier, each whom were smiling. "I take it you'll inform your sons how things played out today."

"You would be correct." Patrick said in response. "Thank you, as we were afraid this latest outburst wouldn't be acknowledged because of how minor it was."

"Understandable, but you can be reassured, we're not going to let anything slide, no matter how minor." She replied. "It's the only way to remind him, som…"

"I bet you're happy with yourself, aren't you?" Kurt blurted out, interrupting their conversation.

"I am, as I held you accountable for your actions once again." ADA Strauss replied surprisingly calmly. "Mr. Jones, I'll make sure a copy of the transcript is sent to you."

"I appreciate that." Carter replied while packing his bag up. "I will set up an appointment with you once we get back to New York, to discuss the payment perimeters due to the bump in amount owed."

"Why didn't you argue the ruling?" Kurt said as he looked at Carter in frustration.

"Because the only other viable option, was more jail time, and I doubted you'd want to stay locked up longer."

"Why not community service?" Burt chimed in.

"Because previous judgments which included community service, have failed to change his behavior." Carter said before slipping his bag over his shoulder. "Mr. Hummel, your son's behavior has left the courts with little recourse for his actions, fines or additional jail time are their only options." He then looked at Kurt. "Hopefully, you're able to behave yourself till your release, and due back before Judge Watkins."

"Why, was coming to Ohio too low class for you?" Kurt replied.

"No, I have other clients who don't deserve me being taken from them when they count on me as well." Carter told him. "Now before I say something I shouldn't, I'm going to go. Try and stay out of trouble Kurt, for everyone's sake."

Once he walked out, Xavier looked at Patrick, as Kurt looked stunned by the way he was spoken to, yet one couldn't necessarily say Carter said anything wrong. He'd barely made his way out the doors, when the others followed, as those involved in the next case began making their way into the courtroom. Shortly after they exited, Burt began to look around. "She left." Patrick told him. "As I'm presuming, you're looking for Carole."

"Why?"

"I think you know why." Patrick replied. "Just as I believe it's time you realize, Kurt's actions don't only impact Blaine's and Sebastian's lives." Before Burt, or Kurt for that matter could respond, Patrick and Xavier were on their way.

"Why'd you say that if you don't mind me asking, given how he's behaved?"

"I didn't do it for him, I did it for Carole whose feelings seem to be an afterthought in all this." Patrick said to him. "Because she won't blindly defend Kurt, her thoughts on the situation are being dismissed."

"You got all that from your brief conversation with her?"

"No, it's based off things Kate's told me." Xavier nodded. "I don't envy her position."

"Neither do I." Xavier replied as they exited the courthouse, only to catch the tailend of Carter's phone call with his wife. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Excuse me?" Carter said in response.

"Sebastian mention, your wife is expecting and is…"

"Only due a couple weeks before Kim." Xavier nodded. "Yea, our family is a bit amused by how it's all playing out. Now not to be rude, I need to get going as I have a flight to catch, which will hopefully take-off on time, so I don't miss Hannah's appointment."

"Then you better get a move on it." Patrick told him. "Good luck and, congratulations."

"Thank you!"

Once Carter disappeared down the steps, Patrick looked over at Xavier. "Talk about not being in an enviable position."

"Based off the conversation I had with Sebastian, he's not heading home for just any appointment."

"Ultrasound." Xavier nodded. "No wonder he was in no mood for Kurt's BS. This must be the last place he wanted to be today. Here's hoping he can end his day on a positive note."

"What's wrong, Blaine find out what a real bastard his…"

"You're never going to learn, are you?" Xavier chimed in. "You're going disparage my son, outside the courthouse of all places."

"He's upset, what did you expect." Burt said in response.

"That Judge Conners words, might've impacted him a bit longer." Patrick replied. "He couldn't even make it twenty minutes. And that Kurt, is why you're in this mess in the first place."

"No, I'm in this mess because Bla…"

"You are not going to blame my son, for your mess, do you understand! You have no place in his life and haven't for more than five years. It's time you wrap your head around the fact, you don't matter to him! You are a part of his life, he wished never happened!"

"Don't you think that's a bit much Patrick." Burt replied.

"Blaine said as much in court, numerous times as ADA Strauss reminded us of in court today." Xavier reiterated. "It's not something Patrick wishes, it's fact. And regardless of your belief you know better than everyone else, no one wants to listen to you, lastly my son-in-law."

"Blaine's not the person you think he is."

"You have no clue who I believe my son-in-law is as a person." Xavier then took a deep breath. "You know what, I'm not even going to bother saying anything else, as you've proven you don't listen. So, I'm not going to waste my breath on you any further. Because much as Judge Conners hopes, I highly doubt you're going to make it to your hearing before Judge Watkins at the end of your time served."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Burt replied.

"Actually, I would love nothing more than to be wrong, because it would mean our sons would have a little more than two months of not having to deal with his nonsense." Xavier said in response, as Patrick excused himself to take a call. Once Patrick pointed towards the parking lot, Xavier excused himself as they needed to be on their way, as each needed to get back to their respective offices.

After the two vanished into the parking lot, Burt and Kurt started to make their way towards the truck. "Did you find out where Carole went?" Kurt asked after seeing his Dad check his phone.

"She had Maribel come and pick her up."

"I can't believe she's friends with…"

"Kurt, just stop." Burt said to him. "I can't take you insulting anymore people today."

"What makes you think I was going to do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you almost called the ADA a bitch on the stand." Burt replied. "What were you thinking?"

"I made a mistake."

"Kurt, if Mr. Jones didn't interrupt, you would've found yourself in contempt after what you said about Sebastian. When are you going to get it through your head, you just can't say whatever you're thinking."

"What's gotten into you?" Kurt replied, which stopped Burt from pulling out of the parking spot.

"That's something you should be asking yourself, because you don't seem to grasp how serious all of this is." Burt told him. "While I don't like how ADA Strauss spoke to you, she was right in saying only you are capable of helping yourself."

"They expect them impossible Dad."

"Do they, really?"

"Great, now you're against me too." Kurt replied, crossing his arms against his chest as he did so.

"I'm not against you, but you didn't help yourself today."

"My so-called lawyer should've…"

"Your lawyer, can only do so much Kurt."

"He should've objected more."

"Much as I'm not a fan of how he handled things, you didn't help matters. You made the ADA's case for her when you called Sebastian, you know." Burt told him. "Of all places to show self-control, you didn't."

"I'm sorry, but…."

"Enough! You know I don't approve of how Blaine's handled this situation, but you can't keep doing this Kurt." The next sound Kurt heard, was Burt sigh. "How much money do you now owe them?"

"It's got to be close to thirty thousand dollars."

"Thirty thousand dollars, all because you can't keep your comments to yourself." Burt said to him. "I get that you don't like Sebastian, and your feelings for Blaine are, what did you say, complicated, but you can't keep doing this, as you're only hurting yourself."

"Don't you think I want to stop?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore." Burt replied. "I want to believe it, but, I just don't know. If you can't behave in a courtroom, before a judge, why should anyone believe you're going to behave elsewhere."

"So, you agree with…"

"Xavier, yes. But like him, I want you to prove me wrong, because it'll be a step in the right direction. Do you remember what Isabelle said to you, about why people don't want to hire you?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then do something about it and get your life back on track." Burt said to him. "You have to show people you've changed."

"They won't care."

"Until you try, you won't know. So focus on that, instead of what Blaine and Sebastian, because that's done you no favors."

"I will try,"

"Good, because nothing would make me happier, than you showing them, you've learned your lesson and that order of protection isn't necessary."


	77. Chapter 77

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 77**

Even though Blaine didn't travel back to Ohio for the hearing, his Dad made certain he knew everything which occurred, particularly information new to him. Hearing him calmly discuss the fallout with his Dad, his band could only smile when he rejoined them. "Is it safe to presume, things went the way you hoped?" Morgan asked while handing him a bottle of water.

"It did." Blaine replied. "The new judge held him accountable, plus ADA Strauss made it clear she's aware of all the stunts he's tried in the past."

"Should we bother asking about it?" Justin said to him in response.

"Surprisingly, you guys were around for a lot of it. Hell, he tried to deny attempting to him me the first time he saw me with Bas." The laughter heard in the room, didn't surprise him in the slightest. "ADA Strauss made a point to remind him how many people witnessed that moment."

"Did his sentence change at all or, what happened, if you don't mind telling us?" Talia asked.

"He was fined once again, and got pissed, per usual." Blaine replied. "Told the judge, he doesn't have any money. Only to be told, he should think about it next time he wants to talk crap about me and Bas." The collective laugher, even drew a laugh from Blaine. "Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling, that's not the last sum added to the amount he owes to charity."

"You think?" Todd teased. "It's good that you can laugh about all this, especially given where you were when you left him."

"My parents have said something similar." Blaine said in response. "Looking back, it's hard to realize how broken I was, to allow him to treat me the way he did, yet it happened. I'm just grateful I had that epiphany, where I realized I needed to get out for the sake of my sanity."

"While you might not have noticed, there was a change in you the day you came to school after moving out." Morgan told him. "It was as though a weight was lifted off your shoulders, then once you told us what you did, we knew what it was."

"Not that it changes anything now, but you could've asked for our help moving out." Justin added.

"I know, but my parents felt it was best to hire professionals to ensure it was done in a timely and efficient manner." Blaine replied. "Didn't want to chance me still being there when he got home from work."

"Good point." Justin said to him. "It seems like so long ago."

"It was, and here I believed once everything was finalized, I'd never have to deal with him again, how wrong I was."

"You didn't know he'd go off the deep end seeing you…" Talia stopped upon seeing what was essentially a smirk appear on Blaine's face. "You did?"

"Bas and I talked about it, hell, there wasn't much we didn't touch upon those first few days." Blaine told them. "We knew we needed to be on the same page, because the two of us being together, was going to garner a reaction, for almost everyone, not only Kurt."

"To this day, Jeff still wonders…"

"And he's never going to know." Blaine chimed in before she could even finish. "That little antidote, stays between me and Bas. Ready to get back to work?" They all nodded, yet before Morgan got too far, Blaine took ahold of her hand. "You and Jeff are still coming over for dinner tonight, right?"

"Yes, as Sebastian made it clear to Jeff that the four of us need to talk, sooner rather than later." She replied. "Should I…"

"You have nothing to concern yourself with, promise." There was something about his smile, which forced her to compose herself as she had a good idea what that night was about. "I wanted to talk to you first, yet…"

"Things have been pretty crazy, I get it." Morgan replied. "Did Sebastian tell Jeff what all this is in regards to?"

"No, as he ended up having this conversation with Nick there, and didn't feel comfortable discussing some so personal. Hell, outside of Bas's Dad, and Vincent, no one else knows our thoughts on the subject in detail, it's all speculation at this point."

"Makes sense considering everything, and for the record, I was actually going to broach the topic with you. For much as it's something Jeff and I want, I don't want to screw everything up for you."

"You never could screw everything up, especially in that regard. Now let's get to work as I've got a couple of errands to run before the two arrive." Morgan smiled, before making her way towards her bass, earning her a look from Talia, causing her to simply shot her a wink in response. Knowing the two of them would talk later, she just had to make sure to keep Blaine's confidence.

Once rehearsal ended, Blaine found himself on his phone during most of his errand running, as he didn't only have that evening on his mind. That weekend, his summer schedule began, which meant he and Sebastian weren't going away like so many others they knew. It also came the stark remind, Cooper was getting married in a little more than two weeks, which had him putting the final touches on his bachelor party, which he had to schedule between performances. And lastly, coordinating with David, for Wes's bachelor party, which once again, was being scheduled between his shows, at Wes's instance, as he said it wouldn't be right if Blaine wasn't in attendance.

"Have you reminded him of what happens when I go out on the town after doing a show?" Blaine said to David as he walked the last couple of blocks home, much to Scott's dismay. "That sort of atmosphere, doesn't…"

"Wes doesn't care about the chaos that often accompanies you, particularly when Sebastian's with you after a show. What matters to him, is having you, as well as Sebastian, present for the moment." David reminded him. "Blaine, I know everything can be a bit overwhelming, but if you ask any of the guys, we'll choose the chaos over not having you be a part of moments in our lives. We've already missed out on so much, we're not going to let that happen again."

"David…"

"Don't, Blaine, alright, as you of all people know once Wes makes his mind up about something, there's no changing it." David replied. "All his reasons are valid, as it wouldn't seem right if you weren't there. Think about it Blaine, this is a man who cares enough about you, and Sebastian, to get himself ordained to marry you, to be such a crucial part of yours and Sebastian's big day."

"I know, David, and there's not a day goes by where I don't think about how lucky Bas and I were, but that's not what this is about. My life when touring, is everything Wes isn't, hell, it's not me to an extent as all the attention is a bit overwhelming at times. He shouldn't have to deal with that, on a night that's supposed to be about him."

"Again, all that chaos is welcomed, if it means we get to spend time with you." David told him. "I understand you want to protect Wes from all that, but we all accept it. Also, for as crazy as your fans are, they're pretty respectful."

"True, they are, so I do luck out in that regard. But that doesn't mean they don't have their moments."

"You mean such as the one that snuck into your dressing room." His response earned a chuckle from Blaine who was making his way up the steps to his door. "Face it Blaine, we've all accepted that part of your life, it doesn't really faze us anymore. It's part of the territory when your friend is a multiple award-winning rock star." David paused long enough for Blaine to get inside before continuing. "You do realize how proud we all are of you, right?"

"I do, it's just…"

"Blaine, you don't need to protect us from that aspect of your life. In moments such as this, I really hate that we weren't all there to protect you."

"Only because I was stubborn, and then felt so ashamed I couldn't even tell Wes the truth." Blaine replied, before saying goodbye to Scott. "But what matters, is everything worked out the way it should've, even though there were a few detours along the way. Now that I've agreed, you need to send me the venue details as soon as you've decided so Scott can do his job."

"I actually have it narrowed down to three, so if you want, I can send you the list to forward to him. I'd appreciate his input, sooner rather than later."

"Done. Is there anything else we need to discuss, as I have a feeling this…"

"Wont' be quite so over the top, like Jeff's?"

"or Hunter's or Bas's for that matter. You don't even want to know, what Bas has planned for Thad's."

"Given this is Sebastian were talking about, in reference to Thad, I'd say nothing is off-limits."

"Essentially, plus Rachel has given Bas her blessing."

"I hope you told her what that meant."

"I did, and Rachel trusts Thad implicitly, so she no reason why he shouldn't live it up that night."

"Good for her." David replied. "Should I bother asking if you're planning hers or is Santana doing it?"

"Santana's planning it, thankfully, as I'd have no clue what I'd be doing." Blaine told him, earning him a laugh. "It's true. While Rachel is one of my best friends, planning her bachelorette party, not in my wheelhouse."

"Are you going to attend?"

"Depends what Santana comes up with, otherwise, I'll take her and do something, just the two of…" Blaine paused, as he had another call coming through, Sam, and his gut told him something was up. "Do you mind if I call you back, Sam's on the other line."

"No problem, we'll talk later."

Once he ended the call with David, Blaine switched over to Sam. "Must say, you're the last person I expected to hear from today." Blaine said to him, yet quickly picked up on the fact Sam was driving, yet he was certain he was supposed to be working, as he was upset he couldn't go to the hearing. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Are you sitting down?" Blaine said no, yet soon found himself walking towards the couch due to the tone of Sam's voice. After he was situated, he told Sam he was. "Remember how you told me Sebastian said he was surprised by how Carole handled the whole situation Sunday?" Blaine confirmed that he did. "Well, something has clearly happened since then, because she called me and told me she had to talk to me about what I know."

"I thought you were supposed to be working."

"I was, yet one of the guys agreed to cover the rest of my shift for me." Sam told him. "She didn't sound good Blaine, I, I think she reached her limit today."

"I want to say I'm surprised, but my Dad told me she left the courthouse before the hearing was over." The next sound Sam heard, was Blaine sigh. "I…"

"No one wants this." Sam said, as he had a feeling what he was going to say once he paused. "But this isn't your fault, it's Kurt's, and Burt's blind love for him. For some reason, he feels he needs to support him, regardless of what he's done."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not defending Burt here, as he's pissed me off more ways than I thought was possible, but, I think he's doing it because he's all Kurt has." Blaine replied. "Doesn't make it right, but I can see it. What I don't get, is how he essentially makes it out that Kurt's blameless, when he knows for a fact, Kurt hurt me since he admitted it."

"I, might've called him out for that. Also told him he wouldn't have let Finn get away with something like this, he'd hold him accountable." Sam told him. "Yet when it comes to Kurt, the same rules don't apply."

"Not that I mind, but, why'd you call to tell me?"

"Because knowing Kurt, if things go sideways between Burt and Carole, he'll blame you."

"Good point. I hope it doesn't come to that, but I can't say I'd be surprised. Carole's been put in a no-win situation, particularly once she went to court to testify on Rachel's behalf. Kurt saw that as the ultimate betrayal, there's no coming back from that in his eyes."

"Is there anything you don't want me talking to Carole about, I mean, outside the obvious?"

"Not that I can think of." He then raked his fingers through his hair. "How'd I not see who Kurt really was, I mean…"

"Don't go there, none of us knew, he fooled everyone." Sam replied. "For as screwed up as things got between the two of you, you finally saw the light and got out. Unfortunately, you had to go through what you did beforehand. Looking back, I feel like an idiot for treating Sebastian the way I did at first. I was so caught up between memories and what Rachel had said…"

"It's okay, Bas understood, he's told the same to Rachel given her initial reaction to seeing us together." Blaine assured him. "Goes to show, not everyone is who they seem to be."

"I know, but I should've trusted your judgment."

"Considering everything I'd been through, I understand, even if I was pissed initially. The problem that outside of Santana, and the Warblers…"

"Everyone thought the worst, I know. Looking back, I wish I could change it, especially given how happy and in love you two are, you're the real deal."

"I count myself lucky, as Bas easily could've been in a relationship once I figured things out."

"The stars aligned." Sam teased. "Now, do you want me to call you on my way home?"

"Call me tomorrow, as we have plans with Jeff and Morgan tonight. And I really don't want to get pulled into something that might distract me."

"Fair enough." Sam replied. "Enjoy your night, and I'll call you tomorrow with the details."

"I appreciate that, and Sam, you do have Xavier's number right, in case things go awry."

"I do. Hopefully it doesn't come to that, but should it, I won't hesitate to call him, as he should know if the shits gonna hit the fan."

"My thoughts exactly. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you then, have a good night Blaine."

"Thanks, and, good luck."

After ending the call, Sam was only a few blocks away from the Hudson-Hummel home, which in all honestly, made him feel a bit uneasy. Although he knew Burt would still be at the shop for a while, Sam refrained from pulling into the driveway, instead chose to park out front. He was barely halfway to the door, when Carole appeared, opening the screen door to welcome him inside. Once inside, Sam gave her a hug, which she clearly needed, before following her into the family room. "I hope you're not in trouble for leaving, I just, I didn't know who else I could talk to about everything."

"You can relax, I'm not in trouble." Sam told her. "My Captain is aware of all the stuff going on around Blaine, so, he understood. Did things really go that bad in court, because from what I've heard, things are only bad when Blaine or Sebastian are there?"

"It was bad, at least what I was there for." Carole replied, before offering him a drink, which he declined. "Do you know about Kurt cheating on Blaine?" Sam nodded. "How much of it?"

"Enough, why?" In response, Carole handed Sam the envelope Sebastian had given them. "Yea, I knew about all this. Sebastian was pretty pissed when he found out, especially the link between certain dates."

"Do you know how he found out, or if Blaine knew when it was happening?" Carole asked as she clasped her hands in her lap.

"Blaine didn't know it was happening, but, he had a few suspicions." Sam replied. "As for how they found out for sure, one of their friends decided to do a little digging on their behalf."

"Wait, so…."

"No, Sebastian wasn't responsible, but he was grateful, as was Blaine." He told her. "Not to be crude, but, he really could've put Blaine at risk with everything he was doing."

"You're not being crude, as that thought crossed my mind. I can only imagine how Blaine felt."

"Betrayed, angry, he also blamed himself."

"Why, it wasn't his fault?"

"Prior to Blaine leaving Kurt, when was the last time you'd seen him?"

"It had to be at least, six months before."

"Knowing Blaine, he probably was putting up a good front, not wanting you to know how bad things were between them." Sam replied. "I happened to see him after he moved out, and, I, he was a shell of himself. It wasn't until I saw him, that I understood why his Dad was so angry. And that was long before we know what we do now."

"So, his parents now?" Sam nodded. "Sebastian's parents?"

"I know Xavier knows, but I don't know how much Victoria does. Keep in mind, one of the first things Sebastian did after Kurt came after Blaine, was call his Dad for advice. He wanted to help Blaine, but didn't know how. From there, Sebastian was able to convince Blaine he needed a lawyer, and Xavier agreed to represent him."

"I hadn't realized Xavier got involved so early."

"It could've been sooner, but that's the first I know of. There's a lot of this Blaine doesn't talk about to anyone besides Sebastian. Heck, if some things didn't happen, the rest of us might not know what we do now."

"Yet Kurt wouldn't leave him alone."

"Or Sebastian." Sam added. "He actually stalked him to Columbia." A bit of information she clearly wasn't aware of. "It's why Scott, head of Blaine's security team, started sending Cole along with him anytime Blaine had a performance that could trigger him."

"Wait, so Sebastian had security, on campus?" Sam nodded. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"According to Rachel and Santana, he went off the deep-end when he found out Blaine and Sebastian were dating. Lashed out at the both of them, yet Santana being Santana, gave it right back to him."

"Meanwhile, Rachel was stuck between two people she cared for, at least at the time."

"Sam, all of this is a lot to wrap my head around, as…"

"That's not the boy you know, or thought you know, I get it, as we all went through it." He then sat up a bit straighter. "I know I said this at the courthouse that day, but I'm sorry you got dragged into this, I mean, outside of being Kurt's step-mom. And not that it makes a difference, but I know Blaine feels the same way."

"I'm not surprised to hear that, it's who Blaine is, which makes all this even worse if that's possible." Carole told him. "He should be happily living his life with Sebastian, and enjoy his success, yet this mess hangs over them."

"If it helps, for the most part they are, but they do have their moments were it bothers them more than others. Strangely enough, I think Sebastian's more frustrated by it than Blaine."

"How so?"

"Blaine broke down in front of Sebastian, told him everything, including what it took him to get back on his feet again to the point they found one another. Knowing what Blaine's gone through, has Sebastian overly protective of him, not that Blaine can't take care of himself, but, he never wants Kurt to have the ability to hurt him again."

"Based on what I've seen, and been told, there's no denying how much Sebastian loves him, and Blaine, him."

"It's true." Sam told her. "Is there a specific reason you're curious about what happened between Blaine and Kurt, as…"

"The ADA brought up their divorce and, I had no idea it was as bad as it was. You've got to know Sam, Kurt…"

"Only told you what he thought you wanted to hear." She nodded. "And let me guess, he threw Blaine under the bus, accused him of everything he was guilty of."

"You've already proven to know more than we do, or at least me, as I'm sure Burt's heard more about this than I have."

"He does, at least from what I know. Rachel tried talking to Burt, but, he didn't want to listen to what she had to say."

"That seems to be the gist of this entire situation, Burt doesn't want to know what actually happened, what Kurt has done." She then sighed softly. "Do you think all this would've happened if Blaine didn't…"

"Start dating Sebastian, probably." Sam told her. "The only difference, Blaine might not have had such a big support system, if they weren't together."

"What do you mean?"

"You know Kurt basically forced Blaine to cut the Warblers out of his life, right?" She shook her head. "Well he did. Secondly, if it wasn't for Blaine and Sebastian getting together, the rest of us might not have known what Blaine went through, Kurt's actions forced Blaine to open up."

"He could've reached out."

"I know, but look at the reaction he's getting now, some still don't believe him, and sadly, it's because he's a guy. Not to mention, those of us who've worked out with Blaine, know he easily could've knocked Kurt on his butt with one punch. But he didn't, because he knew that, and from there, it al spiraled, till he reached his breaking point."

"Did you know he was close to his parents?"

"I did. Guess you didn't?" She shook her head. "I'd say I'm surprised, but since Blaine left Kurt a little more than a year into the marriage, you didn't spend a lot of time with the Andersons."

"Exactly, and the time we did spend together, was strained, especially since Patrick and Burt have very little in common."

"That's a crock, I'm sorry. Sophisticated as Mr. Anderson is, he's a gear head, hence him rebuilding a car with each of his sons."

"But, Blaine said…"

"His Dad did it to supposedly straighten him out, said when they were still at odds. Blaine was so angry at him back then, he didn't remember his Dad did the same thing with Cooper." Sam told her. "It's a time in their lives, Blaine and his Dad each wish they could change." He then reached out to take ahold of her hand, as she set one on the arm of the couch. "I hate to say this, but, everything I seem to say only upsets you."

"It does, but not the way you think." Carole assured him with a squeeze of his hand. "I'm upset with myself for being so blind to what was actually happening. For even believing part of what Kurt told us, when deep down, it didn't feel right, it go with the boy I knew. Yet, it only goes to show, I don't know Kurt." When the tears started to flow, Sam went to get a nearby tissue box, and promptly handed her one, while keeping the box nearby.

"Don't blame yourself, none of us imagined he was capable of what he's done." Sam told her. "It's why he was able to do it, no one suspected. It's a conversation all of us have had, too many times. If you don't believe me, ask Rachel or Santana. At times, I'm not sure if they've fully forgiven themselves."

"For what?"

"Each blame themselves for not seeing what was happening around them, they feel they should've saw what was happening."

"It's, it's not their fault."

"They know that, but it's not easy. I blame myself at times for not realizing something was wrong, Wes does the same. It's easy to look back and pick moments, but that doesn't change what happened. And Blaine's the first to admit, he tried to hide what was happening." Sam then handed her another tissue. "Why do you want to know all this, I mean, it doesn't change anything."

"It reinforces how badly Kurt lied to us, continues to lie to us."

"Mind me asking, what Burt thought of the pictures and tweets?"

"He first thought they were fake, but before he saw everything, I didn't my own bit of research, and there was everything online, timestamps all matched. And while I'm sure Sebastian's smart, you can't just insert stuff wherever you please."

"That's very true." Sam replied. "And once you showed him?"

"He didn't have much to say, till I happened to stumble upon a picture of Kurt kissing someone who was most certainly not Blaine." She then took a deep breath. "I get not wanting to believe Kurt's done all these things, heck, I didn't want to. But once you have all this proof, yet still deny it, there's a problem."

"What do you intend on doing?"

"It depends on what Burt has to say tonight when he gets home, especially after what happened in court today."

* * *

Sorry to say this, but the next chapter won't be up till Tuesday. My husband surprised me with a weekend away for my birthday, and forgot to grab my drive when packing my things.


	78. Chapter 78

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 78**

Between what Blaine and Sebastian had shared with him, along with his conversation with Carole, Sam didn't feel comfortable leaving the Hudson-Hummel home. So much so, he told Carole he was going to stick around for a bit, not head straight back to Columbus, in case she needed him once again. After checking the time, Sam decided to make a stop at the Lima Bean, before heading over to McKinley to see how Brad was doing with the New Directions since he was in town. Unsure of where they'd be, Sam decided to head to the choir room first, which ended up being not so wise. He'd only reached the doorway when he saw Will, causing him to shake his head. "You're definitely not who I was looking for." At the sound of his voice, Will turned towards the doorway and sighed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but, I thought you weren't supposed to be here."

"It nice to see you too Sam." Will begrudgingly replied as he continued placing items into his bag. "For your information, I'm merely here to get some of my things."

"Surprised you waited so long."

"I must say, I didn't expect this attitude from you, but…"

"If you even try to blame Blaine or Sebastian for this, I'll lose what's left of the respect I have for you, which isn't much after the stunt you pulled." Sam said as he walked towards the piano. "You, brought this on yourself, this has nothing to do with either of them."

"Sam, it's not that simple."

"Actually, it is. If you'd taught Blaine arrangement the way it was written, none of this would be happening to you."

"The school board will realize they overreacted once…"

"You abandoned your students, they're not going to forget that!" Sam blurted out, not wanting to hear his version of what supposedly happened. "Coach Sylvester of all people saved the day! She had no reason to want to help the New Directions, yet she did."

"She did it to make me look bad."

"No, you did that yourself." Sam countered. "Do you realize the bind you would've put Blaine in if they didn't show?"

"I thought you said this wasn't about Blaine."

"If the New Directions hadn't shown, Blaine would've been in a bit of a bind, yet, he had the intuition to call Mercedes in case you bailed after what happened at rehearsal." Sam said to him. "How do you not get how bad you looked? Seriously, what happened to the man who encouraged all of us. Because if one of us had acted the way you had at rehearsal back in the day, you would've had plenty to say. Instead, you gave your students a shitty example of how to behave in that type of situation."

"Blaine…"

"Blaine handled that situation better than the rest of us would've given how pissed he was."

"I understand you're upset…"

"Upset, doesn't even scratch the surface about how I feel! Whether your behavior was based on some twisted loyalty to Kurt, or your own bruised ego, there's no excuse for what you did, to not only your students, but Blaine, and Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Oh, Thad made it known what you said to her." Sam said in response. "Here I thought only Kurt would cruel enough to go that low."

"I never should've said that to her, and I intend on making it right."

"Don't hold your breath as she wants nothing to do with you anymore."

"Let me guess, Thad told you that."

"No, Rachel." Sam told him. "She has no place in her life for anyone that would treat her that way.

"I was angry."

"No excuse. You crossed her in two ways that day, you went after Blaine because he dared stand up for himself, then you dared to use Finn against her. I'd bet you even went after Thad to since you seemed to be on a roll."

"Anything else Sam?"

"I don't think so." He then smiled. "You know, it felt good to get that off my chest."

"What happened to you?"

"Me, you should be asking yourself that as I don't recognize you anymore, neither does anyone else." Sam turn to look at the picture of Finn which still hung on the wall. "You might want to ask yourself what Finn would have to say about what you did given he looked up to you." Sam proceeded to check his phone in case he'd missed a text or call from Carole. "I'm going to go see if Brad needs any help."

"Mercedes is with them."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't expect to see her either, but she decided to stop by since she was in town for some reason." When Sam laughed, Will cocked his head. "Let me guess, you know why she's in town?"

"No, but I've got a good idea considering what happened earlier today."

"What happened?"

"Kurt was in court for once again violating the terms of the protection order against him."

"What?"

"Yep."

"Let me guess, Blaine told you."

"Carole actually."

"She and Burt have got to be upset."

"Why, because the judge dares to hold Kurt accountable for his actions?"

"Sam."

"Are you seriously trying to defend him after what he's done?"

"Sam, you don't…"

"Oh, I know more than I care to, and Kurt deserves _everything,_ that's happening to him! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see the New Directions, along with Brad, and Mercedes." Before Will could even respond, Sam turned on his heels and was on his way out the door, causing Will to run his hand over the back of his neck.

"If I had to guess, that reaction was brought on by Sam." Emma said as she walked into the room, earning her a nod. "Can't say I'm surprised, he is Blaine's best friend."

"I almost expected you to say I deserved whatever he said." When she merely sighed, Will sighed. "You agree with him, don't you?"

"I'd have to know what he said to agree. But if he defended Blaine, and Rachel, then yes." Emma replied before looking about the room. "Do you have everything?"

"Almost. I can't believe it came to this."

"I can." She admitted. "I still have problems wrapping my head around it, and by that I mean you ditching the kids."

"Sam said I abandoned them."

"He's right."

"Emma, I never thought…"

"That's the problem, you never thought through how your actions would play out." Emma interjected. "Right now, you should be grateful they didn't fire you. With that said, you better hope none of your former students show up to the follow up hearing. It's going to be bad enough trying to explain yourself to your students' parents. You don't need the alumni piling on since most were there and witnessed your behavior firsthand."

"Did you know Kurt had another hearing today?" Emma nodded. "How did you know?"

"Mercedes mentioned it was why she was here."

"Don't you feel Blaine and Sebastian are being unfair?"

"This has nothing to do with Blaine and Sebastian, it's about Kurt."

"But…"

"No, as Carole told me Blaine and Sebastian have little to do with what's happening." Emma told him. "Most of what's happening, is because Kurt won't listen. The judge has made it clear what's expected from Kurt, but he doesn't do as he's told."

"It's not right."

"Maybe, but what he's doing to Blaine and Sebastian isn't right either. Kurt's broken the law, it can't be over looked."

"Couldn't it have been dealt with differently?"

"You sound like Burt, but according to Carole, Blaine tried to handle it differently, but Kurt left him no choice."

"So, Blaine did put this in motion." Will replied.

"No, his lawyers did."

"One who happens to be Sebastian's father."

"Yes, but he's also excellent at what he does." Emma reminded him. "Remember, if there was no justification for their reaction, the judge would've thrown it out. Also, from what I've been told, the basis of it was terms agreed to when they divorced."

"None of this makes sense."

"Now that, we can agree on." She told him. "Yet simply because we don't understand it, doesn't change that it is happening." Emma then glanced at the clock. "You better finish up, as Principal Figgins only gave you so much time to get your things."

"I don't want this to be the last time I leave this room, Emma."

"I know, and I don't want that either, but…"

"I screwed up." She nodded in response. "See you at home?"

"Yes, once I'm done here." Emma was about to leave, when she looked back at him. "What's Sam doing in town?"

"Don't know, but he did mention something about talking to Carole." In response, Emma shook her head. "What is it?"

"I need to make one stop before coming home."

"Let me guess, you're going to check on Carole."

"Do you mind?"

"No, as I can only imagine how all this is affecting her and Burt."

"If you only knew." Emma said quietly to herself before leaving the room, eager to finish up in order to check on Carole, as it couldn't be good if Sam was in town.

By the time Burt got home from the shop, Carole was waiting for him in the family room, and it only took one look at her to know she wasn't happy. "Can we not do this right now?" Burt said to her as he took his hat off.

"And why would you like to do this?" Carole replied. "We can't ignore what happened today Burt."

"I know, but right now I just want ot relax as I had to listen to Kurt complain about how unfair the ruling was."

"What was it?"

"She fined him another five thousand dollars, which he doesn't have." Burt told her.

"He should keep that in mind next time he's tempted to talk about them."

"The Judge told him the same thing."

"Guess now you can't say the judge holds a grudge against him, since this was a different judge." Carole said in response.

"The ADA…"

"Was doing her job, whether you agree with it or not." She chimed in. "The judge, the ADA, they're all doing their jobs."

"I know, but the ADA crossed a line." Carole couldn't help but laugh in response. "Really?"

"After the testimony Kurt gave, are you serious? He did everything Mr. Jones asked him not to do, just one more person he doesn't listen to. No wonder he's so frustrated with him." She then dumped the envelope out on the table before him once again. "This right here, is who Kurt is. He abandoned Blaine, but only gave a damn again once he thought he could benefit from what was going on with him."

"You don't know that?"

"And you don't know it's not." Carole replied. "The timing of his reappearance is questionable."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you to see who you're trying to defend. Do you really think so many of Kurt's former friends would've turned their back on him, if they didn't believe it all to be true?" She told him.

"They're basing it on what Blaine's told them."

"Are you forgetting what Rachel said, or Santana about what happened to Blaine. He became withdrawn, yet no clue why it was happening."

"He could've…"

"Just stop already! Listen to me, Blaine was pretending, he was suffering from depression."

"You don't…"

"Kate told me, point blank he was suffering from depression when he left Kurt."

"Yet he still did."

"Yes, because in a moment of clarity, Blaine realized he needed to, in order to save himself."

"Carole, she…"

"Don't, just don't. How can you blindly ignore what Blaine's been through?"

"How can you take Kate's word over Kurt's?"

"Because she hasn't lied to me over and over the way Kurt has." Carole replied, causing Burt to rub the back of his neck. "Burt, he's lied to us time and time again."

"I know that, but what do you expect me to do?"

"Hold him accountable like we talked about. Stop making excuses for him."

"I'm all he has left Carole."

"And what do you think Elizabeth would say about her son right now?"

"You have no right to bring her up, you didn't know her!"

"But it's okay for you and Kurt to use my son as a weapon?" She said to him before taking a deep breath to compose herself. "I simply asked what she would think of all this, because from what you've told me, she'd be disappointed." When he reached out for her, she pulled away.

"Carole, I'm sorry, I…"

"I know, but sorry doesn't change what's happening between us."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't keep making excuses for him Burt."

"I know that, but…"

"I know none of this easy on you, but you're not helping him by making excuses for him."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stop pretending he hasn't done the things he's accused of."

"I don't."

"You do, and it breaks my heart watching him play you."

"He's not playing me." He then watched her sift through the pictures for the one she was looking for.

"This was taken on his and Blaine's first wedding anniversary, the very night Kurt proclaimed he waited at home all night for Blaine to come home." Carole said to him, holding the picture before him which showed another young man kissing Kurt on his cheek. "Did you bother asking him about this?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because I knew he'd lie to me, that's why!" Slowly she lowered the photo before dropping it back onto the pile. "Feel better?"

"Not really, but it's the first time, in a while, you've acknowledge he's lied to us." She then looked over his shoulder where Kurt and Finn's graduation portraits hung. "He's not sorry for what he's done."

"He's sick Carole."

"And once again, you're making excuses for him. Dr. Brady told us his diagnosis doesn't mean he doesn't know right from wrong, just that he's always going to put himself first, look out for his own best interest above all else."

"That's not normal." Burt told her.

"No, but it doesn't excuse his behavior either." She replied. "And you're doing everything you promised not to do."

"I can't turn my back on him Carole."

"Instead you've turned your back on everything you once believed in."

"That's not fair."

"None of this is fair, but you're sacrificing yourself for your son, who doesn't care how his actions impact you, us." Burt then happened to look to the side and saw a bag against the wall.

"Carole, don't do this."

"I'm not doing this, you are."

"I can't turn my back on him." Burt replied.

"I've never asked you to, but I can't stand by as you make excuses for him and attack those he's hurt any longer." She said before going to get her bag. "LeRoy and Hiram said I could stay with them for awhile."

"Carole, please, don't do this."

"I don't want to, but I need time to think, so do you." She replied before walking towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you in a couple of days."

"Carole, please, we can fix this."

"That's what I hope for, but we can't until you realize you're not doing him or yourself any favors excusing his behavior." Carole told him. "There's dinner in the fridge." As he bowed his head, she lowered hers, not wanting to see him like this. Once she started walking towards the door, Burt reached out and took her hand. "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Please, Carole, there has to be another way."

"Nothing I've said has gotten through to you, it's not going to change."

"I will, just don't go."

"I want to believe you, but you've told me that before, only to blindly defending, even with all you know." Carole then took another deep breath. "Goodbye, Burt." She was walking down the front steps when Emma came walking up, seeing her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"LeRoy and Hiram said I could stay with them."

"Do, do you want to talk?" Carole nodded, as Emma handed her a tissue to dry her tears, before looking towards the door where Burt stood. "Are you okay to drive?" She nodded once again. "I'll follow you." Emma looked towards Burt once again, and her heart broke, as she couldn't believe it had come to this.

Even as Carole pulled out the driveway, Burt didn't move from the doorway, merely watching in disbelief as his wife drove away. Tempting as it was to follow her, Burt knew Carole well enough to know he'd only push her further away in that moment, which was the last thing he wanted. Little did he realize, Emma wasn't the only one that knew Carole left, Sam saw it all play out as he was pulling up to the house as it occurred to check on her before heading home. If circumstances were different, Sam wouldn't hesitate checking on Burt, but things had changed, in a way he wished they hadn't. Instead after checking the time, he decided to send Blaine a text, letting him know to expect a call from him in the morning as the situation there wasn't good. Not expecting a response, he was about to pull back onto the road, when he received a text from Sebastian, asking what was going on, as Blaine had left his phone on the counter. After a bit of internal debate, he sent Sebastian a response which was straight to the point, that Carole had left Burt.

"And how do you know this?" Were the first words out of Sebastian's mouth after Sam answered his phone.

"Because I just watched her leave with a bag, followed by Emma." Sam told him.

"B said she called you, did she say anything about this to you?"

"No, but I could tell what happened in court today pushed her to the limit." Sam replied. "Do, do you know what happened?"

"Not completely, as when I called my Dad he was busy, so I got the condensed version of events." Sebastian then raked his fingers through his hair, knowing this was the last thing Blaine needed to hear. "After what happened at the benefit, I've got to say, I'm surprised she's going with Emma."

"I don't know if that's where she's going, just that she was there." Sam told him. "Are you going to tell Blaine?"

"Hell no, at least not right now."

"What's going on Sebastian?"

"Jeff and Morgan are on their way over, and I don't want this ruining his mood, and you know it would. Regardless of how Burt's acted, he'd never want this to happen."

"I know, so how do I tell him?"

"Do you have plans tonight?"

"Outside of a quiet night at home with Courtney, no, why?"

"Let me tell him, then we'll call you for details, sound good?"

"That works, but Sebastian…."

"I'll text before we call, because I know all too well what can happen during a _quiet_ night in." Hearing Sam laugh, Sebastian smiled. "Guess that's where you were going with that?"

"Yea."

"Nothing wrong with that." Sebastian told him. "Just expect a call from B first thing in the morning, if we don't get to talk."

"Understood, and Sebastian, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now get home to that beautiful girlfriend of yours and, try not to think too much about what happened."

"I'll try, but I won't make any promises."

"That's all I ask." Sebastian replied. "Now, I've got to go as I need to give my Dad a heads up before Jeff and Morgan get here. Bye Sam."

"Bye Sebastian."


	79. Chapter 79

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 79**

Although it took a bit of persuasion, Sebastian managed to convince Blaine to not call Sam since their guests would be arriving shortly. Yet knowing his husband as well as he did, Blaine knew something was off, to which Sebastian could only answer, they'd talk later. While it put a bit of a damper on Blaine's mood, Sebastian knew once Jeff and Morgan arrived, the text wouldn't be so prevalent in his mind. Once they were all settled with a drink, as dinner finished cooking, Jeff stretched his arm along the back of the couch. "Now that we're here, care to tell me what this is all about as Morgan implied there's more to this than us having dinner before things kick off for the summer." He then watched as Blaine and Sebastian looked at one another, smiling as they did. "Seriously guys?"

"Yes, there is a reason beside what you implied for us inviting you over." Sebastian told him.  
But before we say anything, this conversation needs to stay between the four of us, at least for the time being." Jeff glanced over at Blaine who nodded, and then at his wife who did the same thing. "I mean it, you can't even tell Nick, which I know won't be easy for you."

"This sounds serious, are…"

"We're fine, but right now the less people in the loop, the better." Blaine chimed in with before taking a sip of wine.

"Then whatever you have to say, will stay between the four of us, until you say otherwise." Jeff replied. "So, what's going on?"

"We met with a lawyer, recommended by my Dad to, find out what we need to do to hire a surrogate." Sebastian sad in response, watching Jeff's expression change as he did. "We know certain channels need to be followed, but, given B's profile we need…"

"To ensure it stays a private matter." Jeff finished for him, and they each nodded. The next thing they witnessed was Jeff getting up off the couch to give them each a hug. "So, you guys are really going to do this?"

"We are." Blaine told him.

"While I'm touched that you guys trust us enough to share, why…" Jeff then looked back at Morgan who was smiling. "Wait, I think I need to sit down." Sebastian laughed, while Blaine simply shook his head as the scope of the situation hit him. "What's the timeline for all this?"

"Right now, I'm a little more than halfway down writing my next album." Blaine told him. "Meaning, we're going to start heading into the studio between weekend shows. Then once the summer is over, we'll be basically in the studio full time till it's done."

"But if the process goes as smoothly as before, we could be done before Christmas." Morgan added, before quickly apologizing, which Blaine said wasn't necessary.

"From there, it isn't long till it's released, and then tour plans begin." Blaine continued. "The scope of the tour shouldn't be all that different from last time, but I do want to streamline it a bit, along with adding a couple more breaks."

"Alright, wait…"

"I think he's figured it out." Sebastian teased, earning a giggle from Morgan. "B's plan is that once this tour ends, they're at home for about two years, similar to this go. Meaning…" He didn't even finished as Jeff turned and kissed Morgan. "I think he approves."

"I think so too." Blaine replied before excusing himself to check on dinner. He'd only left the room, when the kiss ended, leaving Jeff to only find Sebastian left in the room.

"Sorry about that." Jeff said to him, before taking a sip of his wine as well.

"Don't be, as we didn't mind, and I'm sure Morgan appreciated your enthusiasm."

"I did." She replied. "What they didn't mention, is once we have the tour schedule set, we'll know when we can start trying."

"Meaning, we don't have to wait till it's over?" She nodded. "But…"

"I wouldn't be the first musician to become pregnant on tour. It's just not something to start the tour being, as there's no way I'd make it through. While that might sound selfish, I…"

"It's not selfish at all, as you love what you do." Jeff said, before kissing her once again. "Luckily, you work with someone who understands the balance of work and family."

"Damn right I do." Blaine replied as he walked back into the room. "In case either of you were wondering, Vincent knows our plans, as they needed to be considered when the planning begins. I made it clear, I want to be home for the first couple of years. But, that doesn't mean we won't start work on the next album during that time."

"So, it wouldn't be all that different from this time around." Jeff stated, which Blaine confirmed. They then watched as he raked his fingers through his hair. "This is a lot to take in, but, in a good way. I mean, when we were home last weekend my Mom asked…"

"It seems to be the Mom thing to do after you get married." Sebastian light-heartedly replied. "Yet with what our loves do for a living, it's not a simple answer."

"That was actually brought up, but I reminded my parents, we wouldn't be the first couple to start a family in this situation." Jeff then looked between the two of them. "You mentioned Xavier, so…"

"The rest of them don't know." Blaine told him. "We felt it best to know what we had ahead of us, before even broaching the topic. I mean, they know we want kids, but starting the process is another story. Not to mention, with everything else going on right now, it was best to wait. Now you know why we don't want you sharing this with anyone else."

"Completely." Jeff said to them. "Are you going to keep it quiet throughout or…"

"We haven't gotten that far yet, but you know us, so…"

"Family and friends only." Jeff replied. "I don't blame you. While Morgan gets noticed when we're out, it's nothing compared to what the two of you deal with. Plus, I have a feeling this isn't something you want, you know who finding out about before it's done."

"Something we've taken into consideration." Sebastian said as he slipped his arm around Blaine who'd moved to sit on the arm of the chair he was seated on. "What you guys don't know, is things got so crazy in court awhile back, Judge Watkins amended the order to protect any children we bring into our family." A statement which got all of Jeff's and Morgan's attention.

"The judge really doesn't trust him, does he?" Morgan asked.

"Not one bit, as he's attacked practically everyone close to us. It's almost…"

"Blaine, none of us hold either of you accountable for anything he's said." Jeff reassured them. "He already had issues with a majority of us, being close to you simply amplifies it. Hell, Rachel gets to two-fold because she's not only close to the two of you, but…"

"Engaged to Thad." Blaine finished.

"Exactly, yet you know she wouldn't change things for anything."

"I know, but she shouldn't be collateral damage either."

"B, the only reason she's in that situation, is she saw him for the bastard he really is and let him have it." Sebastian reminded him. "While Rachel and I had our issues in the beginning, rightfully so, no one tells her what to do. Hummel showed his true colors, and she reacted as one would expect her to."

"You sound like Santana." Blaine replied before pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Good, because it was one." He then looked over at Morgan. "Once we have a better idea of everything, I'll fill the others in. Right now, there's so much going on and…"

"You don't want to chance anyone slipping, I get it." Morgan told him. "You tell them when the time is right for you. We appreciate you giving us an idea of a time-table, because I know how quickly time gets away, especially once touring gets involved."

"Exactly. There is already so much happening this year, that we felt it best to tell the two of you because you've made no secret of wanting a family."

"Neither have the two of you." Jeff replied. "But everyone has to understand, it's going to happen when you want it, not before."

"Precisely, and as B stated, there is already a lot going on this year." Sebastian told him. "Although it might seem far away to others, we're all aware of how quickly things can fall into place." Upon hearing the timer go off, Sebastian excused himself since Blaine had gone previously. Once he was gone, Blaine couldn't help notice the way Jeff was looking at him.

"Something on your mind?"

"Strange as this may sound, I'm glad to know you guys aren't letting this crap with Hummel stop you from doing what you want." Jeff told him.

"Not strange at all, as we took all that into consideration." Blaine said in response. "Sure, I don't like the idea of our kids being caught up in the chaos, but we're not putting our life on hold because he can't deal with us being together."

"Good, because the topic has been discussed." Jeff replied as Morgan got up to stretch her legs, walking towards the piano. "Before you ask, I've only mentioned it to Nick, and well, my parents. Who still don't understand how your parents and Sebastian's have held it together as well as they have."

"They present a united front, but they definitely had their moments, trust me." Blaine then turned his head as he caught a glimpse of Morgan with a piece of music he'd left on the piano. "It's not finished, but do you want to hear it?"

"I'd love to." Morgan asked as Blaine and Jeff headed towards the piano. "Is it for the album?"

"Bas thinks it should be."

"No bias there." Jeff teased as Blaine took a seat, setting his wine glass down in the process.

"You sound like B." Sebastian said as he joined them, before telling them dinner should be ready in about ten minutes. "For the record, since I know the sound he's got in mind for the album, I wouldn't call it bias." With that said, Blaine began to play and it wasn't long till Morgan was exchanging looks with not only Blaine, but Sebastian, and Jeff.

"If that's a hint of what you've got in mind for a sound, I can't wait to hear everything else you have written to this point." Morgan told him once he finished. "How long have you been working on this?" When he bowed his head, her attention went to Sebastian. "So?"

"B."

"A few days ago."

"Further proof of how ridiculously talented you are." Morgan replied.

"It's not finished."

"Still."

"You're not going to win this one B, and for the record, I agree with her, but you already know that."

"I do, but doesn't mean I have to agree."

"Agree to disagree." Sebastian said before reaching out for Blaine to take his hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Once Jeff and Morgan headed home, Blaine reached for his phone, yet Sebastian took ahold of his hand before he could grab it. "The two of us need to talk." Sebastian told him, before guiding him towards the couch, then encouraging him to sit down. "Remember how you sensed something was off earlier." Blaine nodded. "After seeing Sam's text, I called him to find out what was going on."

"Bas."

"Hear me out B." Sebastian said in response, yet to let go of his hand. "After talking to Sam, we, we realized it was better if I told you what was going on, before getting details from him."

"What's going on Bas?" He paused long enough, for Blaine to scoot closer. "What's wrong?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this, but, Carole left Burt."

"Say that again."

"You heard me B, she left him." Sebastian replied as he kept a close eye on his husband. "Something happened in court today to push her over the edge."

"I guess that's why she wanted to talk with Sam." Blaine said before taking a deep breath. "You don't think…"

"If that had anything to do with it, she wouldn't have waited." He quickly replied. "I know you had reservations after the fact, but, that information merely showed who Kurt actually is. If you saw her when I presented the envelope, you'd know she's not blind to what's happening. Like anyone else, she wants answers to better understand."

"Is Sam sure?"

"Yes, he saw her leave the house with a bag, as well as Emma."

"Did we…"

"Blaine, whatever is going on in that home is happening because of Kurt's lies, and Burt constantly making excuses for him, regardless of the evidence." Sebastian told him. "If she had issues with you, or us, she wouldn't be volunteering at the foundation."

"Still. I need to talk with Sam." Sebastian nodded before letting go of his hand.

"Text him first Killer, he might be _busy_." He then watched Blaine glance at the clock, before reaching for his phone to send the text. After it was sent, Blaine sat back down beside Sebastian, who slipped his arm around him. "Don't blame yourself, okay."

"Easier said than done." Blaine told him before looking at his phone. "I can't believe it came to this."

"I bet people had similar reactions when you left Kurt." Upon hearing Blaine sigh, Sebastian tugged him closer, till he was resting his head against his shoulder. "Think about it B, she's had to deal with a lot the last few years, not all of it surrounding you."

"Rachel."

"Exactly." Sebastian said as Blaine glanced at his phone. "It hasn't been that long."

"I know, but he usually replies rather quickly. Maybe I should…"

"You need to give him time B, like I said, he could be, _busy_." This time the inflection in Sebastian's voice didn't go unnoticed as Blaine's expression changed. "Now, you get it."

"I do, but you're one of the last people I expected to hear make a crack about Sam's sex life."

"He's got the night off, Courtney's got the night off, it's a logical conclusion. Not to mention, when I brought up you might want to talk, he got quiet." Sebastian replied. "While he's teased us before, he's not going to outright say he planned on getting a bit of action tonight."

"True, it's a fine line." Blaine told him, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "After getting to spend some time with her, she's everything Sam said. I'm really happy for him, them."

"Me too. Hopefully they'll be able to make it out here this summer, so we can spend more than a few hours together without interruption."

"Easier said then done given the schedules involved."

"True, but knowing you two, you'll figure something out." As he spoke, his phone went off, garnering him a look from Blaine. "Relax, it's Thad." Sebastian told him upon looking at the screen. "It can…"

"Answer it, as he typically doesn't call this late." Since Blaine had a point, Sebastian accepted the call. The two only spoke briefly before Sebastian put the phone on speaker so Blaine could hear directly from Thad. "What's so important that Bas thinks I need to hear it directly from you?"

"About an hour ago I called Rachel's Dads because we're figuring out the religious aspects of our ceremony and, Carole is there."

"Wait, Carole's staying with the Berrys?"

"You don't seem surprised."

"Only because Sam told us, or more precisely Bas, he saw Carole leave the house with a bag." Blaine replied. "Does Rachel know?"

"No, she's still at the theater." Thad told him. "According to LeRoy, Carole can no longer fathom how Burt continues to make excuses for what Kurt's done, continuing to do. He's even using Kurt's diagnosis to support his argument."

"Did he share the diagnosis?" Sebastian asked.

"No, and neither did Carole, but they didn't push. I take it the two of you know what it is."

"We do, and it doesn't excuse his behavior. Merely helps one better understand it."

"Are you going to tell Rachel?" Blaine asked him

"I have to, but I don't know how. She loves Carole, this is going to crush her, regardless of the circumstances."

"Get straight to the point." Blaine told him. "From there, she can call her Dad, because knowing LeRoy, he probably didn't share much."

"He didn't. The only reason he had to, is I heard Hiram say something to her along the lines it'll be alright." Thad replied. "Did either of you know what could've sparked this?"

"Kurt had a hearing today after the crap he spewed on Sunday." Sebastian said in response. "According to my Dad, things got a bit ugly in the courtroom."

"I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm really not given everything that's happened." They then heard Thad sigh. "Are you going to be around tomorrow Blaine, as I'm on rounds and…"

"I don't have to head over to the stage till about two, so anytime before then she can give me a call."

"Thank you, because I have a feeling she's going to need to talk to someone with a better understanding of the situation."

"Thank you, but from what LeRoy said to you, you've got a great starting point." Blaine told him. "Plus, if anyone can understand Kurt's antics pushing someone to the limit, it's Rachel."

"True, even if it's not something she likes to think about."

"None of us do, trust me, but unfortunately we can't forget what's happened or what we've been through. We simply have to chose not to have it overshadow where we currently are in our lives." He'd barely finished, when Sebastian kissed him. "If anything else comes up, let us know, okay."

"Of course. The last thing I want is the two of you being blindsided."

"We appreciate that." Sebastian told him. "And while your concern is justified, don't sell your girl short, she's tougher than one might think."

"Don't I know it. Enjoy the rest of your night guys, hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Thanks, and you didn't." Blaine replied. "Will we see you this weekend?"

"I'll be at the Saturday show. See you then."

"See you there." After Sebastian ended the call, Blaine leaned his head back. "Please tell me this isn't going to snowball any further."

"I don't think it will, but with Hummel, one never knows."

"Tell me something I don't know." Seeing the frustration on his face, Sebastian slowly got up from the couch, then extended his hand. "Join me."

"Join you where?" Blaine replied, while taking ahold of his hand.

"For a bath, as it'll help you relax."

"Do you intend on joining me?"

"Isn't that what the invitation implied."

"Just checking." Blaine said before getting up. "Lead the way."


	80. Chapter 80

Sorry for the delay in the update, but things got a bit crazy around here as my family's life was turned-upside down and that's where my focus was and I lost track of the days. Again, sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

 **5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 80**

Considering what had occurred the day before, Burt half expected to see Carole in the kitchen when he got up, having changed her mind. Instead, the kitchen and house were quiet, Carole nowhere to be found. After making himself a cup of coffee, he leaned back against the counter and wondered how things had gotten to that point. Much as he didn't want to admit it, Patrick wasn't simply trying to get a rise out of him at the courthouse when he said what he did. Clearly, Carole's issues with everything that was happening in their life, ran far deeper than he realized. Much as he wanted to talk to her, Burt felt it best he go to her, instead of calling.

Upon arriving at the Berrys, he was met by Hiram who happened to be outside. "She's not here."

"What do you mean, she's not here?" Burt replied.

"She's not here, she went with LeRoy to pick up a couple of packages which couldn't be dropped off yesterday since we weren't home to sign for them." Hiram told him. "Sadly, if she was, she wouldn't want to speak with you."

"You don't know that."

"I do, as she made it clear to us she's in no place to speak with you at the moment." Hiram said in response. "Carole needs time, Burt, you need to give that to her."

"What about what I need?"

"And that's where your problem began, you're not taking her feelings about all this into account."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, you haven't taken her thoughts or feelings into account since this all began." Hiram replied. "Not to mention, you haven't kept your word to her."

"I have to."

"Really, then why are you still making excuses for what Kurt's done." Hiram said to him. "To Blaine, to Sebastian, let alone anyone else whose dared cross him."

"Not going to mention what's happened between our kids?"

"Rachel's part of the group who dared to cross him. She crossed the line with him when she accepted Sebastian as not only part of Blaine's life, but into hers as well. Then amplified matters when she began dating Thad."

"She never should've been caught in-between them, Blaine and Kurt." Burt told him

"Yet she is, and your son made sure she knew how deeply he felt she'd betrayed him."

"By bringing up Finn."

"Precisely." Hiram replied. "There were plenty of other ways he could've gone after her, but he went there. And by doing so, pulled Carole further into things."

"No, Xavier pulled her into it." Hiram could only shake his head, as he was seeing firsthand how Burt wasn't grasping the larger picture. "You don't think this is his fault."

"No, as Kurt didn't leave him much of a choice given what he said to Rachel. If anyone could ascertain how Finn might feel about things, it was Carole." Burt looked down for a moment, before making eye contact with him once again. "So now you see, Xavier didn't bring Carole into this, Kurt did. And you of all people, should know how hard that was for her. She loves Kurt, but she was not going to stand by and let him use her son's memory against Rachel."

"He never should've done that."

"Yet he did. Did he ever apologize to Carole for it?"

"I, I don't know."

"Did you call him out for it?" When he looked down again, Hiram sighed. "And you wonder why Carole believes her feelings about all this don't matter. If there was ever a time for you to stand up to him, it was then. Carole's life was shattered when Finn died."

"So was…" Burt stopped, as he realized Hiram knew how others were impacted, but Carole felt the brunt of it. "I don't know what to do anymore Hiram. I, I can't turn my back on my son, yet, I don't want to lose Carole."

"She's never asked you to, she's simply asked you to stand your ground, not waver." Hiram told him. "I don't envy your situation, but, you can't continue excusing Kurt's actions, too many people have been hurt."

"So, you believe what Blaine's accused him of."

"I do, as he has no reason to lie about something like that, he gains nothing." He then paused as his phone rang, and it was Rachel. "I need to take this." Burt nodded, as Hiram walked away. "Hello sweetheart, what has you up so early?"

"Is it true?" Rachel asked.

"Is what true?"

"That Carole's staying with you and Dad."

"Thad told you."

"Of course he did." Rachel replied. "What's happening?"

"Now's not a good time to talk about this sweetheart, Burt's here."

"Not to be rude, but I don't care. What happened?"

"Things happened at court yesterday. She didn't elaborate much more, but…"

"He defended him again, didn't he?" Rachel asked, which he confirmed. "Serves him right."

"Rachel."

"I'm not sorry for saying it. He had to no it was only a matter of time." Rachel replied. "How long will she be saying?"

"We're not sure, but we're going to support her as she figures things out." Hiram told her. "Do you know if Blaine or Sebastian are aware of what's happening?"

"They do, as Thad called Sebastian after he found out. They never wanted this."

"We know, no one did, yet it's happening."

"Is Dad around?"

"He's actually picking up some wedding items which weren't able to be delivered yesterday." Hiram replied. "We'll send you pictures once we get everything unpacked."

"Alright, and, could you send them to Emerson too."

"Of course." Hiram told her. "Try not to worry too much about this sweetheart, things will work out."

"We'll see about that." Rachel replied. "Is there anything else you want to tell me, as I'm going to call Blaine to talk to him about this?"

"There's not much to share as Carole spoke it broad strokes."

"Sounds like Blaine and Sebastian. Giving details, without saying much."

"Essentially." Hiram said in response. "Do you want to leave a message for your Dad?"

"No, but tell Carole I'm sorry."

"Of course. Enjoy your day sweetheart." After ending the call, Hiram looked over at Burt who was looking down the street. "They left shortly before you got here, so it'll be awhile before they return."

"How's Rachel?"

"A bit confused, as Thad called last night shortly after Carole arrived."

"So they know she left me." Hiram nodded. "They must be loving that."

"Actually, they aren't, yet they're not surprised given everything that's happened."

"They don't understand."

"They understand more than you think." Hiram told him. "They know this is a miserable situation for everyone involved. Have you told Kurt what's happened?"

"No, as the only time we speak is when he's at work."

"How do you think he's going to react?"

"It's not something I want to think about." Burt replied. "Right now my focus is getting Carole to talk to me."

"Do you want my advice?" Burt nodded. "Give her the space she asked for as her feelings are pretty raw right now. When she does call, don't tell her what you think she wants to hear, tell her what you intend to do to fix things, and stand by it."

"That's the problem, I don't know how to fix it, because I believe if I do what she asks, I'm going to…"

"Alienate your son?" Burt nodded. "Do you believe even half of what he's been accused of?" Again he nodded. "Then you can't keep putting the blame on everyone else for his problems."

"I know, but…"

"Burt, you either stop making excuses for Kurt's behavior or…"

"I'm going to lose my wife."

"Unfortunately, there's a strong chance of that unless something changes rather drastically." While Burt wished he hadn't said it, he couldn't deny it was true. "I'm sure you've already talked to someone about everything you're dealing with, but you might want to do it again considering what's happened."

"I don't like talking to therapists."

"I get that, but you need to talk to someone who can help you sort through everything you're dealing with, a neutral party." Hiram told him. "Much as I'd love to help, you probably know where I stand on all this."

"That I should be telling Kurt to own up to what he's done." Hiram nodded. "It's not that easy."

"But it is, you just don't want to fight his denials. Burt, you've witnessed enough of his behavior firsthand to know, he's got problems."

"I know he has problems, the doctors have told us so." Burt replied. "Which makes it harder to get through to him."

"Would you rather push to get through to him, or what his situation continue to spiral?"

"That's not fair."

"Nothing about this is fair, to anyone. But as long as you of all people excuse what he's done or place blame elsewhere, he has no reason to change. You're all he has left."

"Which is why I don't want to push him away."

"You wouldn't be pushing him away, he'd be pushing you because you denouncing what he's done, will force him to accept he's done wrong."

"He's admitted some of it, yet…"

"It's easier to blame everyone else for what's happening to him." Burt nodded. "That mindset is only hurting him."

"Don't you think I know that, but he doesn't listen, to anyone. Hell, I thought his lawyer was going to walk out on him yesterday."

"Then it's time you look at the grand scheme of things, and decide if you're going to let him take you with him on his path to self-destruction." Hiram told him. "Because as I said, this is going to end one of two ways, it's up to you to decide." He then looked at his watch. "I need to go, as the wedding planner will be calling soon, and it's not a call I can miss."

"Are they getting married here, or in New York?"

"New York, as that's where they're lives are now. It's easier for the rest of us to come to them." Hiram said in response. "I truly hope this all works out for you Burt, but…"

"You need to go, I know. Thank you." Burt replied. "Tell Carole I stopped by."

"Of course."

After leaving the Berrys, Burt was certain he passed by LeRoy and Carole on his way to the shop, but knew better than to turn around. Upon arriving, Kurt gave him a look as the shop was rather busy, which Burt shrugged off before going to change. Given how busy they were, it was almost lunchtime before the two finally had a chance to talk. "You should've told me you were going to be late."

"I don't report to you." Burt grumbled, as he lowered the car he'd been working on. "I had something to take care of this morning."

"I see." Kurt replied. "Did Carole bother to tell you why she left yesterday?"

"She left because she's sick of hearing you deny what you've done." Burt told him.

"Figures she's taking Blaine's word over mine. I don't know how you let her talk about me like that."

"Well, I don't have to anymore, she left me!" Burt snapped, causing Kurt to take a step back. "Happy now?"

"She did what?"

"She left me last night. Said she can't stand by as I continue to defend the things you've done."

"Accused of."

"Damn it Kurt."

"You don't need someone like that in your life."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't need that, she should be supporting you, unconditionally." Kurt told him. "If she can't, you don't need her."

"She's my wife Kurt, I love her."

"Well, she clearly doesn't love you if she can't support you, supporting me." Burt simply shook his head, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You deserve better."

"I, I can't do this right now." Burt said before handing the write-up to Kurt. "I'm calling it a day."

"Dad, you…"

"Don't tell me what to do Kurt." Burt told him. "Either get back to work, or I'm calling the jail to come and get you."

"You…" Kurt stopped, as he'd only seen the current look on Burt's face a couple of times, and knew better than to push him. "Will you be in tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

While this was going on in Lima, Blaine was on his way to sound check, still yet to have heard from Rachel. "Everything alright?" Scott asked as he looked over at him.

"Depends on your definition of alright?" Blaine replied.

"Alright, as it pertains to Blaine Anderson-Smythe." Scott countered, earning him a laugh. "That's more like it, as you should be in a good mood as you've got a beautiful night for a show."

"I know." Blaine told him. "Regarding your initial question, I'm alright, but things are a bit messed up back home."

"Are your…"

"My parents are okay, as are Bas's. You remember who Carole is, right?" Scott nodded. "She left Burt yesterday."

"It's not your fault Blaine."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I don't feel responsible."

"I get that, but based on what I've witnessed, she doesn't share the same views as her husband when it comes to what your ex has done. Everyone has their limit, she's reached hers."

"I know, as Bas and I had the same conversation last night. It's just, with all everything she's gone through…"

"It was her decision Blaine, at least from what I gather." Blaine nodded. "She needed to do what's best for her, you can't fault her for that."

"I don't, I just hate it got to this point."

"Understandably so, just as long as you don't blame yourself for it."

"You can rest easy, I don't." He'd barely finished when his phone rang, and it was Rachel. Scott simply put his headphones on as he knew Rachel's ring tone by now. "Must say, I expected to hear from you earlier today."

"I was going to call you earlier, but Thad convinced me to go to yoga after talking with my Dad." Rachel told him. "This is messed up Blaine."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it." He replied. "Xavier didn't give us a lot of specifics about what happened in court, just that the ADA confronted Kurt with some facts from our divorce, which Carter didn't know about."

"Since when are you calling Kurt's lawyer by his first name."

"Did I do that, I…"

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Smythe, don't try and change the subject on me. Why did you call him by his first name?"

"Can't you forget that slip of the tongue."

"No. What don't I know?"

"Kurt's lawyer is related to Hunter."

"No way?"

"Yes way, but you can't tell anyone else. Heck, I don't even know if Thad knows."

"He probably does, yet thought better than to tell me."

"You can't tell anyone Rachel, I mean it."

"Relax, I won't. At least now I know why his blue eyes seems so familiar to me."

"Wait, you've looked at Hunter's eyes?"

"They're hard to miss Blaine, the same goes for…"

"Carter."

"Yes." Rachel replied. "Do you think Burt's going to come around or is this it for them?"

"I'd like to say yes, but most of what Burt's done since this all started, hasn't made sense to me." Blaine told her. "Sam's said the same thing, as he would've called him or Puck or…"

"Finn out." She said at the slight hesitation on his part.

"Exactly, if they did anything close to what Kurt's done, yet a different set of rules apply to him."

"He didn't used to be that way."

"I know, which is why it's difficult for me to wrap my head around his behavior." Blaine said in response. "Too many times I've heard him say or do things, before/during/after court that baffled me. Bas said it's best to try and detach myself from the person I knew, since the behavior makes no sense."

"It makes sense in regard that he wants to protect Kurt, but making excuses for him, isn't helping him."

"Something he's been told time and time again." Blaine replied as he looked out the window to see how much time they had left. "I think that's why all this is harder on Carole, because she doesn't understand his handling of the situation. How are your Dads doing?"

"Doing their best to support her, there isn't much else they can do since whatever decision she makes, needs to be hers."

"Bas said something similar last night. While our situations are different, I can relate to how she feels in a way. But I have a feeling she did what she did to try and get through to him, a last resort in a sense."

"Thad said the same thing, as she'd probably tried everything else." Rachel told him. "Bet you are glad to be performing tonight, taking your mind off of everything."

"I am, yet at the same time I'm afraid things are going to go sideways during the times I'm gone."

"If it does, Sebastian and his Dad will take handle it."

"I know, but Bas has a lot on his plate right now, he doesn't need to deal with this on top of everything else."

"Neither of you need to, but should something come up, you guys have the people in place to handle it." She reminded him. "Right now, focus on doing what you love." He then heard a slight giggle before resuming. "Sebastian, though I'm sure he fits into…"

"Rachel."

"Sorry, blame Thad."

"No, that's all on you."

"Fair enough. Cooper's wedding, Wes's, and then once all that's squared away, I can bother you about mine and Thad's."

"You can always bother me about that Rach, you know that."

"I do, but right now all those other things, come first, plenty of time for everything else. Plus, you know between my Dads, Shelby, Derek, and Thad's family, we've got help in the meantime."

"Speaking of, did you tell your Dads what we talked about?"

"No, as I felt it best to do that in person, as they're going to flip. It's going to make for quite the picture."

"It most certainly will." Blaine told her as they made the last turn. "Are you going to be able to make it Sunday night?"

"That's the plan, unless something crazy happens."

"Happy to hear it. And Rach, I know we talked about this already but remember, none of this is your fault."

"Deal, as long as you take the same advice."

"Of course. Talk to you later. Break a leg tonight."

"Same to you, love you."

"Love you too."


	81. Chapter 81

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 81**

Even with the concerns Blaine had about what was going on back in Ohio, which were more about the situation escalating, no one was the wiser. For once he arrived at the stage, he effortlessly slipped into his pre-performance routine. One of the only differences this time around, Todd was on the stage setting up his kit, instead of one of the techs. "Is this a desire to do it yourself, or is there something going on I'm not aware of?" Blaine said, causing Todd to look up as he hadn't even heard him make his way out.

"Since it had been awhile, I wanted to do it myself." Todd told him in response before looking around. "Everyone else still on their way?"

"Yes." Blaine replied before setting his sunglasses atop his head. "Earlier this week the weather had me worried, but, this is perfect."

"I said the same thing to Tess when I got here." Todd said to him. "It's supposed to be this way all weekend, including our day in Philly. Couldn't ask for better weather to kick-off the proverbial start of summer."

"No kidding." Blaine replied, prior to putting his glasses back on. "With everything that's been going on, it's going to be nice to lose myself for a couple of hours each night." Almost instantly, he saw Todd cock his eyebrow. "Don't read that much into it."

"Given everything that's happened, do you blame me?"

"Not really." Blaine told him. "My statement stemmed from missing that feeling of being free, which unfortunate for me, tends to only happen on stage, as it's the one place I don't overthink."

"Now that, makes complete sense." Todd said as he got up from behind is kit having finished up. "You and Sebastian deserve to feel that way all the time. Hopefully it won't be much longer till it becomes a reality."

"Wishful as that is, I don't see that happening quite yet, especially after what he did after the benefit."

"Please tell us we don't have to go kick some ass, please." Talia chimed in as she and Justin joined them on the stage, only to see Blaine looking beyond them. "Morgan's here, she's talking with Tess. Now…"

"No ass kicking is needed, but the gesture is appreciated." Blaine told her. "You simply heard me telling Todd why it'll be nice to get back on stage to perform again."

"Without the unnecessary drama that went with it back in Ohio." Justin added playfully.

"Precisely. While performing at the benefit was special, I could've done without everything that accompanied it." As he spoke, Morgan joined them, and Tess wasn't far behind which meant it was time to warm-up a bit and begin soundcheck. After reaching for his guitar, Blaine couldn't help noticing that Morgan seemed off. "Is everything alright?" When she giggled, it piqued Blaine's curiosity. "Care to share?"

"You'll find out later tonight." Morgan happily replied before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Relax, it's good news, but not my news to share."

"Any hints who or what it pertains to?"

"Nope, you'll find out tonight." When he cocked his head, she simply smiled in response, before slipping her bass over her. "Not my…"

"Your news to share, got it." Blaine said before moving towards the microphone. "This better be good."

"Trust me, it is, at least I think so."

With that said, it wasn't long till they settled in and soundcheck began. Unlike when he was on tour, Blaine didn't have to worry about rushing afterwards since there were no meet and greets to head to afterwards. Once they were done, their crew cleared their off to the side, so the next performer could follow suit. After making their way off the stage, they headed towards their trailers which had been brought in for dressing rooms. Blaine was about to lie down for a nap, when his phone went off. "I hate to preface it this way, but, please tell me nothing is wrong." He said after saying hello to his husband.

"You can breathe easy Killer, nothing is wrong." Sebastian told him as he got settled. "Are you done with soundcheck or are you going to be doing it soon?"

"Just finished, was about to take a nap."

"Now, you're teasing me as I'd rather be napping with you, than here."

"I wish you were too. Now, what's going on?"

"I was wondering if you grabbed my bag that I left by the door in my rush this morning." Sebastian replied. "I was going to call earlier, but my day has been a bit crazy. If you…"

"Relax, I grabbed it. It's sitting here in my trailer, waiting for you. And before you worry about your badge, Tess is messengering it over to you, otherwise you won't get passed security."

"I love you."

"I know." Blaine teased, causing Sebastian to chuckle. "Were you going to go home if I hadn't brought it?"

"Depended on when I got out of here today." Sebastian told him. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Don't be, as my mind tends to get away from me sometimes. Which is why I told Todd it's going to feel good getting on stage."

"Understandable, as when I watch you perform, you're my only focus." Sebastian said in response. "Did you get to talk with Rachel?"

"I did, and our thoughts on the matter aren't all that different." Blaine told him. "Um, I might've slipped regarding Carter."

"You mean, being related to Hunter?" Blaine confirmed. "No biggie, as Carter just filed paperwork to be removed from the case after the stunt Hummel pulled. Due to Hummel not being upfront with him, Carter needed a brief recess to familiarize himself with parts of the divorce and, because of that, almost missed his wife's appointment."

"Not good."

"Yea, Hunter said the same thing." Sebastian told him. "Told me he couldn't remember the last time he heard Carter that pissed. Hopefully this time around, they allow him to be removed."

"For his sake, I hope they do as it's got to be difficult representing someone who isn't honest with you."

"That's actually, Carter's argument, at least according to Hunter who most-likely paraphrased his sentiment. They never talk about the case B, but, whatever happened back in Ohio, wasn't good and is probably what pushed Carole over the edge."

"Wouldn't surprise me, since she was kept in the dark from what I'm aware while the divorce was proceeding." Blaine said before yawning. "Much as I'd rather talk to you…"

"Take your nap Killer, and I'll see you soon."

"I can't wait, and Bas, text me once you have your badge."

"Will do. Love you."

"I love you too, see you in a few hours."

"See you then."

By the time Sebastian arrived, the scene was chaotic since concert goers were arriving as well. Luckily for him, Scott saw how crazy things were and made sure Sebastian had an escort through the crowd. He was in the midst of changing when Blaine came walking back into his trailer causing him to stop momentarily. "Since when is my husband self-conscious." Blaine said as he closed the door behind him.

"After seeing numerous people being escorted from this area by security." Sebastian responded before tossing his dress shirt to the side. "I don't remember it ever being this crazy."

"This is a rarity, but doesn't mean it doesn't happen." Blaine told him before walking up to him to give him a kiss. "Remember, people tried getting on the tour bus."

"Good point." Sebastian said before pulling him close. "I'm glad I'm able to join you this weekend."

"Me too, as I can't think of a better way to kick things off."

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Sebastian told him, moving his hands to Blaine's ass.

"I was referring to my summer schedule." Blaine replied, before kissing him once more. "If I wasn't performing this weekend…"

"We'd be in the Hamptons, enjoying ourselves to the fullest."

"That we would, but we'll figure something out."

"Don't we always?" Blaine nodded, before Sebastian leaned in for another kiss, this one slowly taking on a life of it's own, yet was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Guess you need to go be responsible."

"It's still early, so I doubt that's the case." Blaine said before going to answer the door, only to find Tess on the other side. After inviting her in, she said hello to Sebastian, who she didn't know had arrived. "What do you need?"

"What makes you think I need something?"

"You rarely visit him before a performance." Sebastian chimed in as he put on his shoes.

"He's got a point, so, what's up?" Blaine asked while reaching for a bottle of water.

"I just looked at your set list and noticed, _You Know My Name_ , isn't on it, any particular reason why?"

"It's on there, it's part of my encore." Blaine told her before showing his copy of it to her. "Is that a problem?"

"Would it throw your set of to put it in, switch it with another?"

"Any particular reason why?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the couch, as it was unusual for her to comment on the set list.

"There is actually." Tess replied as Blaine leaned back against the counter. "With as well as Cooper's movie is doing, it would be wise to have it part of the main set."

"Fair enough, I'll switch it with _Can't Break Me Down_." Blaine told her. "Does that work for you?"

"Perfect, as they have similar feels to them."

"Any other reason behind the request?"

"It's important to have it as part of your main repertoire this summer, as it'll keep it on the airwaves, and in the minds…"

"Nomination committees." Sebastian chimed in, which she confirmed. "They want to ensure the songs you wrote for Coop's movie stay out prevalent, without being over played."

"Impressive Sebastian."

"He might've done some research regarding what it takes to be nominated." Blaine told her.

"Yea, things get a bit strange with the Academy. We simply want to strengthen your case."

"You sound like Cooper, he's already looking forward to us attending together."

"From what I'm hearing, it might not be far out of the realm of possibility as he's getting rave reviews." Tess replied. "I hope this doesn't screw things up for you, I should've mentioned it earlier."

"It's alright, honest." Blaine said in response. "For the record, we do intend on changing it up rather often, so, let me know what songs need to stay."

"I can do that." Tess replied. "You'll be heading to the stage in about forty minutes, sound good?"

"Works for us." Once she left, Blaine took a seat beside Sebastian before texting his band with the set change. "What's going through that head of yours?"

"What makes you think something's on my mind?"

"I know you Bas, and I know that look. So, what gives?"

"Just thinking back to the conversation, I had with Hunter."

"About Carter?"

"Yes, but given our situation, the conversation was relatively vague." Sebastian told him. "I think it hit me more since us starting a familiar isn't so far off. I can only imagine being in his shoes, and it pisses me off." Before he even finished, he felt his husband take ahold of his hand. "Bet you never expected this from me."

"Actually, it's very much the reaction I'd expect from you." Blaine replied while giving his hand a squeeze. "We each process things differently, but the feelings aren't all that different. We're each concerned this situation with Kurt is going to impact us, our family, more than we're comfortable with. But as you reminded me, we can't let our fears stop us from doing what we want. Strangely, it's similar to me throwing caution to the wind and going to see you that fateful night. I easily could've let my fears get the better of me, but I didn't, just embraced the unknown."

"One of the best decisions you ever made." Sebastian said before turning to give him a kiss. "You know what the other one was?" Blaine shook his head. "Agreeing to marry me."

"That was actually an easier decision than the first." Blaine told him, causing him to smile. "Which is why we can't let the 'what ifs', get the better of us."

"You're incredible, you know that." Sebastian replied.

"Merely following your lead in this instance, being the voice of reason. It's too easy to let our fears get the better of us, particularly after he pulls one of his stunts."

"And his actions impact those around us." Blaine nodded. "Moments such as this, reinforces why you tried so hard to keep everyone, including me, out of it. Further proof I was done out of love."

"I think nowadays, everyone understands it, unfortunate as that is." Shortly after Blaine replied, Sebastian got up as he heard a bit of commotion outside. "If it's important, someone would've gotten us." His response didn't deter his husband, who looked out the window and was surprised to see Jeff, along with Blaine's band huddled around Tess.

"Something is going on B."

"What makes you think that?" Blaine asked as he got up to join him, now curious as well. After looking out the window, he glanced up at Sebastian.

"See what I mean." Sebastian said to him. "I probably wouldn't have questioned it, but Jeff looks happier than usual. Want to go find out?" Blaine shook his head before slipping his arms around him. "Care to tell me why?"

"Something Morgan said earlier, and if they're happy, it's nothing bad."

"Good point." Sebastian told him before kissing him. "I love seeing you like this, you really are in your element."

"Even more so since you're here. Everything is better when we get to share the moment."

"Couldn't agree more."

By the time they reached the stage, Sebastian pulled Jeff aside to ask what he saw earlier. Yet similar to the response Morgan gave Blaine, he told him not to worry, all is good. After giving him a questionable look, Jeff laughed. "Seriously, I'm not stupid enough to lead you astray Sebastian. Trust me, you're going to approve."

"How can you be so sure about it?"

"It's going to astound your husband, in a good way, probably you too." Jeff told him. "So, trust me and go with the moment."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, with everything you and Blaine are dealing with, on top of what we talked about, I get it."

"I take that to mean you've wrapped your head around it."

"Absolutely, so much so I almost slipped when talking to my Mom earlier. She's so ready to be a grandma, yet…"

"Isn't going to push the issue, something I can relate to all too well." Sebastian replied. "I'm pretty certain my parents thought it was never going to happen till B came back into my life. Made me realize I deserve all those things, too many people said I didn't." He then looked at Jeff who'd placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know the time most of it was said, I, I was an ass, but…"

"Still didn't give people the right to say those things."

"I wasn't much better."

"The same could be said for all of us Sebastian, we've all said things we wish we could take back." Jeff told him. "What matters, is we've learnt from it, realized our parents were right in more ways than we care to admit. And for the record, Blaine saw through your façade back in the day, otherwise he never would've let you into his life."

"Yet look what happened."

"And that moment, had a drastic impact on you. Sure, you were still you, but different if that makes sense."

"It does." Sebastian said as the act before Blaine exited the stage. "One last question." Jeff nodded. "Will we find out tonight?"

"I promise, you'll know before the night is over." Jeff replied, before they went to give their respected other a kiss prior to them taking the stage.

Blaine was about halfway through his set when Sebastian felt a nudge, causing him to glance to his side, only to see Anastasia standing beside him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed knowing full and well no one could hear him over Blaine.

"It's nice to see you too." She teased before giving him a hug. "Maybe I wanted to see my favorite cousin and his husband."

"Sweet as that sentiment is, you wouldn't just hop on a plan for no reason to see us, especially with B performing again."

"Are you sure about that?"

"This is one thing I'm sure of, so, why are you really here, not that it isn't great to see you?"

"Fine, I'm in town for work and wanted to surprise you." Anastasia told him. "I called your Mom, who put me in contact with…" She hadn't even finished when Sebastian gave Jeff a playful shove.

"Is this what…"

"No, just an added bonus." Jeff said before giving Anastasia a hug, which also allowed him to see Tess getting ready. "One of the benefits of our parents being good friends."

"No kidding." Sebastian replied. "B's going to be ecstatic to see you."

"The feeling is definitely mutual." She said before taking a better look at the stage. "You really do have a great view from back here."

"We think so, yet there are times we still venture out front." Sebastian told her, his attention back on Blaine. "I'll never get tired of watching him perform."

"Good thing, since it is his profession." She teased, earning a laugh from Jeff. "It's true."

"That it is, now, do you have a place to stay because you're more than welcome to stay with us?"

"I do, but thank you." She replied as Tess made her way along side them, drawing Sebastian's attention.

"What's that?" He asked as he went to get a better look, but Jeff stopped him. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon." Tess told him, before capturing Talia's attention in the midst of the number. "Jeff."

"I'll take care of things on this end."

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked, visibly confused which caused Anastasia to slip her arm around him.

Before he could ask again, the song ended and Blaine went to grab his bottle of water before starting the next number. With his back momentarily to the crowd, Blaine wondered what caused them to get loud for seemingly no reason, yet Talia told him to turn around. Once he did, he came face to face with Tess, who was holding a draped item before her. As Blaine took in the moment, his band surrounded the two of them.

"I hope you all don't mind, but we felt now was a good time to present Blaine with something, something you all made possible." Talia said to the crowd. "How many of you purchased the charity single which was recently released?" When the crowd erupted again, Blaine glanced towards the wing at Sebastian, seeing not only Jeff, but Anastasia at his side. "I can't begin to tell you all how good it made us all feel to see you support the foundation in that way. Yes, the song is incredible, but the proceeds of that single are going to help so many people."

"When we were in Ohio, we got to see firsthand the work the Breaking Through foundation is doing." Justin continued. "Reinforcing the importance of it, for as much as society has grown/changed, there's still lots of work to be done, and people to be helped."

"Which is why your support, means not only a lot to all of us, and the foundation, but to Blaine and Sebastian." Morgan said, causing the crowd to cheer. "To have you all embrace a song which truly means so much to them, is quite special in ways that are hard to relay."

"So, it is our privilege and honor, to present to Blaine, and technically Sebastian, though we know he won't come out here." Todd stated, prompting a chant for Sebastian. "But I can tell you, he's watching from the wings. To present Blaine with what is certainly only the first, platinum certification for _You and Me."_ Blaine had to take a deep breath after Justin removed the piece of fabric so Tess could hand it to him. While initial sales had been great, Blaine didn't look much beyond the moment as the amount of money already going to the foundation was more than he ever imagined.

After looking at the certification, Blaine looked over at Sebastian whose expression undoubtedly reflected his own. "Thank you, all of you." Blaine said, grateful his voice didn't crack given how overwhelmed he was. "When my manager first approached me, and then Sebastian with the idea, I honestly wasn't sure how it would be received. Yet, I'm blown away once again by your support, as none of this would be possible without all of you, supporting me, us on this incredible ride." He then wiped at his eyes before looking at Sebastian once again. "And while Todd's right, Sebastian won't come out here, I can honestly say from the bottom of our hearts, thank you as you embraced a chance he and I were hesitant to take." He then took a deep breath. "Wow, this is so not what I was expecting tonight. Just know, your support is appreciated in so many ways, and you're helping so many people. Thank you!" As the crowd cheered, Blaine hugged each member of his band, along with Tess, before jogging over to the wings to give Sebastian a kiss, something those in the front undoubtedly witnessed. And while they were each aware it could possibly trigger an outburst from Kurt, neither cared as he wasn't taking this moment from them, or any others from that point forward.

* * *

By now, you can probably tell my posting schedule is a bit off, and I apologize. The situation I referred to last chapter, has come full circle. I'm moving, which means there is lots of packing to do. So, until I get a bit more taken care of, the updates may be a day or two later than usual. Will be sure to keep you updated in case of a change.

* * *

Quick update: The move has taken on a life of it's own, so the next update probably won't be up until around the 14 of March. Sorry for the delay, but things are happening quicker than we initially expected.


	82. Chapter 82

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 82**

Although Sebastian and Blaine had gotten to spend time with Anastasia once the show was over, Sebastian still needed more time with her. Thankfully, she accepted their invitation to join them for the weekend. Upon meeting up to load up the tour bus, Sebastian took his cousin aside, as Blaine talked with his band. "Care to tell me what really prompted you to come into town four days early, since your meetings don't start till Tuesday?"

"Why Sebastian, are you implying I have an ulterior motive?" Anastasia replied.

"No, I'm flat out stating it." He told her, garnering a bit of a smirk from her. "You just proved it, so what gives, not that I'm not happy to see you, the same goes for Blaine by the way."

"How about you shouldn't have let your family be blindsided by what the two of you did, and to echo your sentiment, not that we weren't elated by what we heard, a heads-up would've been nice." Almost instantly he raked his fingers through his hair. "Relax Sebastian, it merely caught us by surprise, particularly…"

"Grand-mère." He said softly before glancing over at Blaine. "I, I should've called her."

"You're right, you should have, particularly given how she has missed hearing you sing." She told him while taking ahold of his hand. "For the record, the two of you sounded wonderful. I'm certain Grand-mère has been playing it on a loop since we downloaded a copy for her."

"It's actually the song Blaine wrote for me, for our first anniversary."

"I recall you telling me that after another version was played at your wedding." Anastasia replied. "Honestly, I was a bit taken back hearing it due to the sentiment."

"Blaine and I talked, a lot about it, and what the song means to us. And while it feels strange sharing something so personal to us, the original version is for our ears only."

"I hope you got that in…"

"Already done, it was a sticking point for the two of us."

"Good to know." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, about you singing."

"Singing with B is different. When I look in his eyes, I…I really don't want to do this right now."

"Fair enough, but…"

"I know, this isn't over, by a long shot." Sebastian said. "I promise you though, I made peace with this a long time ago."

"Is that your way of telling me, you might not have been completely upfront with…" She didn't need to finish, as he nodded. "Sebastian."

"You've gotten to know him, although it's been years, he'd feel guilty."

"I thought he knew how you reacted."

"He did, outside of that one tiny bit of information. Much as I loved singing, my passion for it is nowhere close to where Blaine's is, he's meant to be doing this professionally."

"I understand the difference Sebastian, but, you should…"

"He should what?" Blaine asked happily as he joined them, earning him a look. "Ummm, did I interrupt?"

"Absolutely not." Sebastian replied before giving him a kiss. "Anastasia here was letting me know we should've let everyone know what was going to happen regarding the song. Seems threw them for a bit of a loop."

"That was never our intention, it's just, everything happened so fast." Blaine said in response, yet managed to catch the look between the cousins. "Why do I feel there is more to this?"

"Because you're observant, and my dear cousin is as stubborn as I am when she has a point." Sebastian told him. "It's really nothing for you to worry about B." He then proceeded to take a deep breath. "Anastasia merely reminded me how happy hearing us sing made my Grand-mère and…"

"This has to do with you not singing, doesn't it?" Blaine replied, to which Sebastian confirmed. "Why do I feel I'm not going to like what I'm going to hear based on your expression?"

"Because you know me well, but honestly, you have nothing to worry about."

"Bas…"

"Blaine, he's telling you the truth." Anastasia chimed in. "I possibly overstepped and, didn't take into account some of the reasoning Sebastian had, and for that, I apologize."

"You're apologizing, yet I shouldn't be concerned."

"Correct, as this is more about Sebastian being the man you love, than anything else. Again, I'm sorry as this is the last thing you needed to be dealing with today."

"Does it pale in comparison to everything else we've dealt with as of late?" Blaine asked his husband.

"Yes, but you're probably not going to like what I'm going to tell you, but not because it's anything bad, it's just…help me out here Stasia."

"The circumstances which played into it, were emotional."

"Bas."

"Everything's okay Killer, I promise. This is something I should've told you the moment my Grand-mère touched upon it, yet, I wasn't ready and, didn't want to upset you."

"But…"

"B, you're part of the reason, yet the very reason I sing again at the same time."

"I, I don't understand." Yet before Sebastian could respond, Tess told them all it was time to go, leaving them to table the matter for the time being. But knowing his husband the way he did, Sebastian gave him a longer than usual kiss before winking at him, putting him a smile on his face before making their way into the bus.

Even though Sebastian seemingly put Blaine's concerns at bay, those around them could tell something was off, shortly after they set out on their way. In turn, Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand and escorted him to the back so the two could talk, in private. Once the door was closed, all eyes fell upon Anastasia who sat quietly. Morgan didn't hesitate in asking if they should be concerned knowing how Blaine tended to channel his emotions into his performances. After glancing back at the back, Talia told her the room was sound proof so there was no way of knowing what was happening, before referring back to Morgan. "Personally, I don't believe you have anything to worry about, if anything, what Sebastian's going to tell Blaine, will only reinforce his love for him."

"If so, why does Sebastian look uneasy?" Morgan asked in response.

"Because he knows Blaine's not going to like hearing what he has to say."

"Yet, we're not supposed to be concerned?"

"Do any of you recall Sebastian's reluctance to sing back when you were on tour and visited with his family?" They all nodded in response. "This is what the two of them are talking about."

"Why do I feel there is more than you're saying?" Justin replied.

"Because there is, but it's not my story to tell." Anastasia told them. "If I know Blaine the way I believe I do, he'll tell you when he deems fit."

While they were talking, Blaine was looking at his husband who was pacing the small area as he sat quietly, waiting for him to speak. "Given what you, and Anastasia said, why are you so reluctant to open up to me?" Blaine asked, surprisingly calmly based on how he was feeling. "I'm not going to judge, just as you never judged me, regardless of what I've told you."

"I know, and it's not that type of situation." Sebastian told him before kneeling down before him. "Do you remember what Jeff and Thad told you about, about how I reacted after you proposed to Hummel?"

"I do." Blaine replied as Sebastian took ahold of his hands. "Wait, you not wanting to sing is…" Sebastian simply nodded. "Why?"

"Because it was a harsh reminder of a moment I'd rather forget, pathetic as that may sound." Sebastian said to him. "I plastered that smile on my face for your sake, no one else when…"

"When you would've rather been anywhere but there." Again Sebastian nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to blame yourself, and based on the look on your face, I can see you are."

"You loved to sing, I, I thought you still did."

"I did, and I do, but only when it relates to you."

"I, I…"

"Don't, as it isn't your fault. I easily could've declined, like Jeff and Thad, yet, I wanted to show you…"

"You'd changed."

"Why didn't you…"

"Because it wasn't something I wanted to talk about, not to mention, I'd come to terms with it, long before you reentered my life." Sebastian told him before bringing his hands to his lips to kiss. "I really don't give it much thought anymore Killer."

"Yet Anastasia…"

"She brought it up, because hearing me sing made my Grand-mère happy. I'm sure if I made a call, I'd get a similar statement from Aurora."

"You should've told me."

"Fair enough, but does it change anything, I mean, we're together now, the past doesn't really matter."

"Except for the fact Kurt's still causing issues for us."

"None of which are your fault." Sebastian reminded him. "If I told you this early on, how would you have reacted?"

"I probably would've been more emotional than I am right now, blamed myself."

"Which is the last thing I wanted, especially…"

"Since you'd come to terms with it." Sebastian nodded. "Do I really overreact that badly?"

"Your reactions vary when Kurt becomes part of the equation." Upon seeing Blaine cock his eyebrow, Sebastian pressed a kiss to his hands once again. "Yes, I know I used his name, as this really isn't a time for sarcasm. And after his latest outburst, I wasn't sure how you were going to react, no matter how well you handled the situation."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, as the guys chalked it up to my crazy new schedule, plus it's not as though they all continued to sing either." Sebastian replied. "I'm sorry if this was built up to be more than it was."

"The fact I was so blind back then, I never would've asked you if I knew."

"I know, as it's not your style. It meant a lot to me back then, that you came to me, to the Warblers after everything that happened. Which was why I agreed, no matter how badly it hurt."

"I wish I'd known."

"Why, it's not as though my broken heart would've stopped you from proposing to him? And we've already talked about the fact that at that point in my life, we never would've worked. I needed time to grow, figure out who I am and what I wanted out of life."

"Something I should've done, yet I was so hell bent on proving people wrong and…I hurt so many people Bas, simply because I…"

"You thought the two of you were meant to be, you had no clue he was going to turn out to be the person he is."

"I…"

"B, you can ponder all the signs you possibly missed, but that's not going…"

"To change anything, I know." Blaine replied. "I just hate that I was so blind."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you weren't blind, you simply see the best in people, something which I benefitted from."

"And which Kurt accused you of playing me, because of it. Yet look who in the end, hurt me."

"Unfortunately, we each did."

"Differently, yet you felt, showed remorse, he doesn't give a damn, even now. Hell, he doesn't believe he did anything wrong, in his mind, I deserved everything that happened to me."

"No one deserves to be treated that way, don't you ever forget that." Sebastian told him. "This conversation right here, is why I hate bringing him up, as no matter what we're talking about, you end up putting some blame on yourself, in one form or another. While my grandparents were disappointed in my choice, they would've understood, especially now that they've met you. No one I ever dated, made me feel the same way I do as I do for you, and I had a few serious relationships."

"I wish I understood my feelings for you better back then, yet…"

"It's hard to put things in perspective when you have people constantly telling you I'm the devil in your ear." Sebastian said to him. "They weren't necessarily wrong, as I did have impure intentions at times when it came to you, but…"

"They also didn't know you, something all those close to me back then have learnt since." Blaine told him before leaning forward to give his husband a kiss. "Yet look at us now, no one I'd rather be sharing my life with, and having a family with."

"That feeling is one hundred percent, mutual." He then glanced back at the door, before looking back at Blaine, an all too familiar smirk on his face. "What do you say we make the most of our time, no one would need to know?"

"While the room may be sound proof, they aren't blind." Blaine told him as Sebastian's hands released his and moved towards his waist. "Not that I wouldn't love, a bit of spontaneous fun with my husband."

"I'm sure they'd rather see you looking happy and content, than upset or angry." Sebastian replied, while undoing Blaine's belt, which he made no attempt to stop.

"True, but I think you're just feeling mischievous."

"Me?" Sebastian feigned innocently, while his actions were far from it, as he gently stroke him.

"Yes, you." Blaine replied as he leaned back, a soft moan escaping from him. "And for the record, I love that side of you."

"I know."

By the time the two reemerged, Sebastian shot Anastasia a wink, before the two got settled once again. "Everything, okay?" Talia asked as Justin played his guitar beside her, as they were all a bit concerned.

"Yes." Blaine assured them, before looking at Anastasia. "You have nothing to be sorry for, and know, I understand why he was hesitant to tell me, based on history."

"Are you sure?"

"He's sure, otherwise he wouldn't have said it." Sebastian replied while slipping his arm along the back of the small seat, behind Blaine. "It was something he had a right to know, especially based on things he's aware of. Now, that we've cleared that up, we miss anything?"

"Not a thing." Todd told them. "But given we're on a bus, are you really surprised?"

"One never knows though." Blaine said before reaching for his phone which he'd left. "For all we knew, Tess could've called."

"Good point." Morgan replied before tossing Blaine his video camera. "I think it's time you pick up where you left off when tour ended, we all do."

"And why is that?" Blaine asked before glancing at Sebastian.

"It's become a tradition of sorts." Justin told him. "And you know your fan love these inside glimpses, especially those which include your hubby."

"He's referring to B's vlogs." Sebastian said to Anastasia.

"I figured as much, and they're right, as I know Lily loves them." She replied. "I can't even count the number of times she told us to check out a particular vlog, and sorry Sebastian, you weren't in all of them."

"And here I thought she loved me." He teased before getting serious. "Trust me, I understand, as when I wasn't with B on the road, I watched them too, simply to see what was happening. It gave me a better grasp of what was going on when we talked."

"While I knew people enjoyed them, I guess I never realized how much."

"That's because you never read the comments." Talia told him. "The only ones you were aware of, were the ones the rest of us brought to your attention. One could literally get lost in the comment section. Your vlogs, give your fans a much appreciated glimpse into what goes on when you're on tour or in the studio."

"For the record, these vlogs would be boring if it weren't for the rest of you, it's a glimpse into our lives, not only mine."

"Oh, we know, but we love teasing you." Morgan chimed in. "But we'd be remiss, if we didn't point out the highest viewed videos, are when you do allow glimpses into your life with Sebastian. Your fans love seeing the two of you together."

"Now that, is something I'm fully aware of based on how they react whenever they see us." Blaine replied. "Just so you all know, including you Anastasia, the fact none of you have judged me, or us regarding…"

"Blaine…"

"Todd, just let me finish, okay?" Todd nodded. "This situation with Kurt, does loom over us, much as we don't want to admit it, and, it really means a lot knowing you all support us, regardless of what's said."

"We support you, because we love you, and know how unhinged he is." Talia told him which they all agreed with. "The two of you have handled this situation with more grace, than I think the rest of us would've."

"Don't sell yourselves short." Sebastian told her. "You don't know how you'd react, till you're in this type of situation. If I wasn't intimately involved, I'd feel the way you do, yet, once you know everything you do has a ramification, you step wisely, even when you want to lash out."

"Everyone has their limits, Sebastian." Anastasia replied.

"We know, which is why we're grateful to have one another to lean on, as we've yet to each hit our limit at the same moment. Meaning, at least one of us is always thinking clearly."

"Yet, you shouldn't be in this situation." Todd said to him. "The four of us were on hand when things were really nasty. Little did we know, what we were witnessing was only the tip of the iceberg. Then when he finally seemed to disappear, we thought he finally got a clue. Again, little did we realize what would happen once Blaine found happiness with you."

"If you guys knew the history, you…" Blaine stopped as Morgan looked at him. "Okay, but you know what I mean."

"Even with that history, he's got issues." Justin stated. "He's proven that over and over again, as his attacks have escalated."

"Another reason why we try not to react, as we don't want anyone else in the crosshairs." Sebastian replied. "The best thing we can do for those we care for, is not react, though lately it's been tough."

"Will you two be going to his next court hearing?" Anastasia asked.

"Probably not, and honestly, I'd rather not be there." Blaine told her. "Our presence only agitates him more. I want nothing more than to get to the point where we don't have to take him into account when it comes to how we live our lives."

"We all want the same thing for you." Todd replied. "We want the two of you to be able to be you, enjoy your life and everything your success offers." As he finished, Blaine thanked him, but soon excused himself to take a call. "Bet you never expect this atmosphere when you agreed to join us for the day, did you?"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure what to expect." Anastasia said in response. "I learnt rather quickly, to expect the unexpected when it comes to my cousin and his husband, which really isn't all too different from when they weren't married."

"Hey now." Sebastian replied, causing her to giggle.

"You know exactly what I meant."

"Yes, but they don't." He added. "What my cousin failed to state, is often when we were together we lived in the moment, instead of making plans, we embraced the moment."

"Mostly because he wanted to make the most of his visits." Anastasia told them. "I want you and Blaine to have that same freedom, well, as much as his success allows. That should be the only thing the two of you have to concern yourselves with."

"That's all we want." Blaine said as he rejoined them, before giving Sebastian a kiss prior to sitting back down. "Cooper wants you to call him when you get a chance."

"Did he say why?"

"No, and I know better than to ask when he makes a direct request."

"Very well, I will give him a call when you're in your tech meeting. Now, I think it's time you get to recording, as it's been a long time and after everything that's happened, your fans will appreciate it."

"That's one way to change the subject."

"He's right, it's time to embrace the moment now that we've had our serious moment." Justin said. "Just remember Blaine, and this goes for you too Sebastian, should you guys ever need anything, don't hesitate."

"Will do."

* * *

Just wanted to let you all know we're just about settled so updates would get back on track soon. Till then, the next chapter will be up next Friday, hopefully earlier than this one.

* * *

Hate to do this, but due to the Nor'easter, the chapter won't be going up until Monday, as I didn't bring my drive with me(won't make that mistake again) Again, sorry.


	83. Chapter 83

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 83**

Once they arrived on location, Anastasia got a firsthand look into what it takes to get set-up, particularly with other acts involved. While Blaine and the others went about get settled, she stayed by Sebastian's side, so as not to be in the way. It became evident rather quickly she was a bit overwhelmed by what was happening around her, so Sebastian began explaining what was happening. Although the situation looked rather chaotic, it was quite organized. "Now you know why everything else that's going on in our lives becomes background noise when B's performing, as this, gets his complete focus." He told her as they made their way towards the stage, following some of the crew.

"I always assumed things were a bit crazy, but nothing prepared me for this." She told him as she watched the numerous crews doing their jobs. "Don't you want to be with Blaine right now?"

"Right now, I wouldn't be anything more than an observer, as Tess is going over the schedule for the day with them." Sebastian replied, giving her a slight nudge. "If this is too much for you, you can head back to the bus, B wouldn't have an issue with it."

"That won't be necessary, though the gesture is appreciated. It's simply a lot to take in."

'Something I understand all too well, it was for B and the others too." He replied. "Yet now, it's simply a typical day." Unable to shake the feeling something was off, Sebastian took ahold of her hand, before stopping. "Something else is clearly on your mind, what is it? As I thought we already assured you everything was fine after our talk."

"Let me preface this by stating, you are under no obligation to answer, as I may be overstepping."

"What is it you'd like to know?"

"Based on what you have told me, and what I have seen, is Blaine…never mind, it's none of my business."

"Trust me when I tell you, B's got things under control, even if his music is an escape of sorts for him." Sebastian replied quietly, even after checking to see no one was nearby. "When he's working, his music is his focus, which it should be. Yet that doesn't mean he's not all too aware reality will set back in once he's off stage. With all he's been through and dealt with, he deserves to escape from reality occasionally."

"You're right, he does. Again, I'm sorry."

"You care, which is why you asked, I get it." Sebastian told her. "While we try not to let what's going on dictated our lives, we do have to take the possibility of a tantrum into account during certain situations."

"No one should have to live that way Sebastian."

"We know, yet there is nothing we can do about it. Instead, we try not to let it consume us, and live our life on our terms, not his."

"Which is the way it should be, otherwise, he wins."

"Precisely. It also helps knowing my Dad's got our back and won't ever let that SOB get the upper-hand, distort things in a court of law."

"All the more reason to feel comfortable living your lives on your terms." Anastasia told him. "I still remember the first time I saw your Dad in action, I was blown away."

"The more I see him in action, I hope I can be even half the lawyer he is."

"You will be every bit the lawyer he is, it's that Smythe tenacity." She replied. "I'm sure Blaine's told you the same thing." He couldn't hide the smile which crept to his face. "The belief the two of you have in one another, is why everything is a possibility for you both. There's nothing you're incapable of achieving, or having." Upon hearing him laugh, she smiled. "You can't blame a girl for trying, right?"

"No, but you'll find out when everyone else does."

"Sebastian."

"Fine, we'll call you after we inform the parents, fair?"

"Fair." She told him. "You know I only hinted, because I don't want you and Blaine giving up on something you want because of his ex, won't let go."

"I promise you, we're not." Sebastian replied. "And for the record, it's being discussed."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, but that's all I will say on that topic. Also, I'd prefer we not talk about Hummel anymore, as it only pisses me off, and I'm never able to hide it from B."

"Understood. I'm sorry I keep asking or saying things that put you in an uncomfortable situation."

"You have questions because you care, you're not trying to hurt me or B. Given you were one of the only people that knew my true feelings for B back in the day, it's understandable you wanting to ensure we're okay."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for either of you, you know that, right?"

"I do." Sebastian said, before looking to the side as he caught a glimpse of Blaine waking towards the stage. "Time for us to shelve this conversation, and enjoy the day." He then pointed towards Blaine who was heading towards the stage. "Ready to hear B have a bit of fun, otherwise sound check gets tedious."

"I am, and, don't you have a call to make."

"I do, and I have to admit, I'm a bit curious about what Cooper needs to talk to me about."

"Then go make the call, I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Positive, now go." Sebastian smiled, before leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek, prior to heading back to bus to ensure some privacy for his call.

Upon returning to the bus, it didn't take him long to get settled prior to giving Cooper a call. After greetings were exchanged, Sebastian got right to the point. "Now, what do you need from me, that you couldn't tell B?"

"First off, I could've told Blaine, but he's got enough on his mind with his show today." Cooper told him. "Let alone, I know he's still pissed about the crap Hummel pulled after the benefit."

"You would be correct, though he did get a bit a satisfaction."

"I'm not going to ask, since it's probably better I don't know."

"That would be correct." Sebastian told him. "So, what do you need?"

"I need to know when you'll be getting into town, Whitney is making the final arrangements for the rehearsal, and…"

"I'm not getting into town until Friday evening, since I'm working that day. I'll be heading straight to B's show from the airport. Is that going to be an issue?"

"No, though we hoped you'd be in earlier."

"I wish I was also, yet it's not possible since I only started."

"I get that." Cooper told him. "Do you know when Blaine's going to be getting into town?"

"They'll be flying out that Thursday, as B's got some appearances on his schedule." Sebastian replied. "Needless to say, no one is going to think twice about him being in town."

"That's the least of my concerns, you know that."

"Cooper, it's okay to want privacy for your wedding, we wanted it too. The last thing B wants is to be a distraction on your big day."

"I know that, I guess everything is starting to become…"

"Real." Cooper confirmed that was how he felt. "Another feeling we understand. Based on what I know, everything is taken care of, but know, there are going to be a few, hiccups, they're unavoidable. You simply can't let them become bigger than they are."

"I don't know what's getting into me."

"You're getting married, and you don't want anything to ruin your big day, again, something we understand."

"My concerns seem petty compared to what you guys were dealing with."

"Most things are little in comparison." A statement which got a laugh out of Cooper. "What matters, is you and Whitney, and the love you share. Everything else is window dressing when compared to what matters." Sebastian told him. "With everything going on, it's easy to forget that."

"Why do I have a feeling, you and Blaine had a similar conversation."

"Because we did, and others reminded us of those things, because it was so easy to lose focus with all we were dealing with."

"And here I am fretting over wedding details, seems petty."

"It's your wedding, it's not petty." Sebastian reminded him. "Is there anything we can do to help make things easier?"

"You actually have, as I needed to hear what you said." Cooper told him. "You don't have to leave early on Sunday, right?"

"No. Any particular reason you're asking?"

"Whitney's parents have planned a brunch for Sunday."

"Does, B know?" When Cooper paused, Sebastian smiled. "I'll fill him in, but you do remember he's performing."

"I do, and thank you. The closer this gets, I don't know how the two of you did it."

"I came with trusting so much of the process to our Moms, but that doesn't mean we didn't have our moments. In those brief instance of downtime each of us had, concerns crept in. Yet as I said, focus on what matters most, you and Whitney, the rest merely adds to it." Sebastian told him. "And much as I'm enjoying our talk, I really need to get going, as B's in the midst of sound check with is always enjoyable, plus Anastasia is here."

"Since when?"

"She surprised us last night, she's in town for business next week and decided to come in early to see us."

"Then go, enjoy your time with her as I know the two of you are close." Cooper replied. "And Sebastian, thank you once again."

"Don't mention it."

"Give that brother of mine a big hug, alright."

"Will do. See you soon Cooper."

"See you soon, bye."

Once the call was finished, Sebastian decided to check his email real quick before making his way back to Blaine. While he was rather certain nothing new had happened, he was still relieved not to find any emails from his Dad, or for that matter, anyone with a description he should be concerned about. After making his way back outside, he let Cole know he was heading back to Blaine. Upon reaching the stage, he couldn't help but smile at the look Anastasia had on her face, clearly enjoying the impromptu song selection. "Everything alright?" She asked as they finished up the current number, earning her a nod. "While you told me Blaine had a snarky side, I didn't quite believe it till now."

"It's his way of dealing with things, allows him to outwardly vent." Sebastian replied. "More than a few music reporters that have had access to sound check, have noted it as well. After one of Hummel's fits, B's entire sound check was essentially a giant F-you to him."

"Good to know, as it's always a concern to family back home, if he's actually dealing with it."

"He is, I promise. B's been through too much in his life to bottle those types of feelings up." Sebastian told her. "He made that mistake once, when his marriage was falling apart, never again given the damage it did. Good or bad, pretty or ugly, he knows he has to acknowledge his feelings."

"What about you?" Anastasia asked in response.

"I do, surprising as that may be." He replied. "And not only with B either, I've spoken with his therapist as well."

"Good, as he's not the only one this situation takes a toll on."

"Precisely." He said, just as Blaine began playing a song she knew all too well. "He's doing this because you're here, so you know." He replied proudly as Blaine began singing in French. "His fans would be freaking out if they heard this right now."

"Why doesn't he play it more?" She asked during a break in the lyrics, as his band played.

"Why don't you ask him, as I've encouraged him to do so, even if his fans don't quite understand the lyrics?" She nodded, as Blaine immersed himself in the moment, clearly enjoying himself. "No matter how many times I see him this way, I'm blown away by his talent. Crazy to think he ever doubted himself." After he spoke, Anastasia slipped her arm around him, the rested her head against him. "It never should've happened."

"Yet, you managed to get through to him." She reminded him. "Further reminder of how much he trusted you, even back then. He knew you wouldn't lead him astray, even early on in your relationship."

"I know, it's just…"

"Don't go there, focus on where he is now." Anastasia told him. "Where the two of you are. Believe it or not, your disposition changed when he came back into his life. For the first time, I actually heard optimism regarding your outlook on life."

"I wasn't that pessimistic, Stasia."

"True, yet when it came to where you saw yourself personally, you had quite the wall up. Afraid to let anyone get too close, which is probably why your relationships…"

"I gave my relationships my all, I can't help it they didn't work out."

"Maybe they didn't work out, because you were still figuring out what you really wanted not only from a partner, but for yourself. Not saying you didn't ever love them, but when you find the one, everything is different."

"Something I'm all too aware of, heck, B's said the same thing. There's something about being with someone who loves you completely, even knowing your flaws, and accepts you for who you are."

"Which is how it should be." She said to him. "By the time Blaine showed up at your door, you were ready to figure out precisely what it was /is the two of you share. You do know, I always hoped deep down you'd get that opportunity."

"Did you now?" She nodded. "I'm never going to forget how I felt that night, seeing him at my door. It felt too good to be true, yet, I was nowhere near prepared to hear what I did."

"A lesser person would've been scared off, you know that, right?"

"You're giving me too much credit."

"You're not giving yourself enough." Upon seeing him shrug, she took a step away in order to look at him directly. "I mean it, not everyone can handle it. Not only did you have to process all Blaine had been through, his ex decided to behave like a child and throw a tantrum upon learning the two of you are together."

"Still is."

"Which is my point, often love isn't enough to get through it."

"Pray tell, why are we having this conversation?" Sebastian asked as Blaine moved onto the song, as they were finishing up, as the next act was in the wings.

"Because we really haven't had the chance to talk about all this." Anastasia told him. "Simply enough, I'm proud of you, for fighting not only for who you love, but for that love given everything thrown your way."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied, before leaning down to press a kiss a top her head. "Everything we've had thrown our way, has only reinforced what we mean to one another." She then caught him glance down at his ring, earning him a slight nudge which made him laugh.

"You deserve this happiness Sebastian, as does Blaine. Hopefully a time comes where neither of you have to worry about how his ex will react."

"Now that's, a pleasant thought, one I don't see happening anytime soon." He reluctantly admitted. "Now, how long are you in town for as I know B is hoping to spend a bit more time with you?"

"Through Friday, but I'm not sure what my schedule is going to be like."

"We'll figure something out."

Once Blaine finished up, it didn't take him long to make his way over to the two of them, instantly receiving a kiss from his husband. "We've got about a couple of hours to relax before I need to start getting ready, anything in particular you'd like to do?"

"Eat." Anastasia replied. "My entire inner clock is off, as the late night last night didn't help."

"We can do that. Bas, is that alright with you?"

"More than." Sebastian said as they started walking back to the bus, along with the rest of his band. After he answered, Blaine turned back to let his band know the plan. Unsurprisingly, they were game, yet didn't want to intrude, something Anastasia quickly put an end to, not wanting to disrupt routine. Not to mention, she enjoyed spending time with everyone. "Guess you better let Scott know."

"I'm sure he's already got an inking food is on the horizon, as we typically each shortly after tech." Blaine reminded him. "So, what did you have to say to Lily once she told you she was with us when we recorded the track?" The look on Anastasia's face spoke volumes, causing Blaine and Sebastian to exchange a look. "You didn't…"

"No, and I can't believe she kept it to herself." Anastasia replied in disbelief.

"B even gave her a copy of it afterwards, so, she's had it for a bit." Sebastian added. "And here B and I weren't sure she'd be able to keep it to herself. Guess this is why I was so surprised by what you told me, I honestly believed it was going to be too big of a secret to keep. And I'm not being disrespectful, as it was difficult for me to keep it to myself, especially when my Mom started asking questions about what B had in store for the benefit."

"I'm sure she loved it, the same for your Mom, Blaine."

"They did." Blaine told her. "Has Bas here filled you in on anything else that happened that night?"

"Do I even want to ask?" When they all laughed, Anastasia shook her head. "Are you saying the reaction of your ex, wasn't all?"

"Not by a long shot." Sebastian replied with a laugh. "Yet I can safely say, it was nice not having to deal with it all on our own, our friends stepped up big time."

"Doesn't surprise me based on what I know. Further reason for the two of you to follow your dreams, as you've got plenty of people who support you." When Blaine cocked an eyebrow at her, she laughed. "I might've asked him about it, sorry."

"Don't be, as I'd prefer that to be the topic of conversation."

"Even if you don't give a straight answer?" She teased.

"Absolutely."


	84. Chapter 84

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 84**

Upon arriving at the office on Tuesday morning, it wasn't long till Xavier's assistant knocked on his door. After entering, she handed him a message which intrigued him. "When did this call come in?" He asked as he looked over the message once again, as it was rather early still.

"Only about ten minutes before you arrived." She told him. "ADA Strauss, stated its imperative you get back to her immediately."

"Did she state anything else?"

"No, Mr. Smythe." Shortly after she spoke, the phone rang once again, so she reached for his phone to answer. Within moments, she'd pressed the hold button, before handing the receiver to Xavier. "It's Judge Watkins' clerk." Knowing the look of frustration all too well, she knew she needed to ask. "Do you want me to get in contact with Sebastian and Blaine?"

"Not yet, let me find out what's going on first." Xavier replied. "No need to concern them if it isn't necessary."

"Yes, Mr. Smythe. Should you change your mind, let me know." After Xavier thanked her, she exited his office, closing the door behind her.

The clerk didn't hesitate getting to the reason for the call, Carter's recusal, and asking for his thoughts on it. Given everything which had recently occurred, Xavier wasn't surprised he was requesting to be removed again. After stating his opinion on the matter, he further told the clerk should Judge Watkins need a more in-depth explanation he was welcome to contact him. Once the call ended, he returned Miss Strauss' call, now having a better idea of why she was possibly calling.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Miss Strauss told him after pleasantries were exchanged. "Yet, I need to know your thoughts on Mr. Jones' request."

"You're not interrupting at all." Xavier replied. "The first meeting on my schedule is still a couple hours away. What I am curious about, is why this time around Judge Watkins is considering Carter's request?"

"Given Mr. Hummel's actions in court, along with statements which have been made, its evident he's put Mr. Jones in an impossible position." Miss Strauss said in response. "With him being unwilling to give his counsel the full story…"

"He makes him look a fool, and incapable of doing his duties."

"Correct." She reiterated. "This time around, his request for recusal was accompanied by a statement from one of the senior partners at his firm, outlining why he the request should be approv."

"Well, Kurt's behavior at his last hearing was enough to push anyone over the edge." Due to the tone of his voice, she felt there was more to his statement, so she inquired. "Not that this is going to come as a surprise to you, but he violated the court order, right outside the court room."

"You're correct, I'm not surprised. Let me guess, he had a few choice words to say about your son, and son-in-law."

"Yes." Xavier stated. "While he's said worse, it reinforced he doesn't take this situation seriously, even with all the fallout."

"Mr. Jones stated as much in his request, not that I haven't seen it firsthand myself."

"Now, what's the issue, as per my conversation with Judge Watkins' clerk, I feel he's hesitant to do so."

"It's based off not only the complexity of the case, due to the divorce's bearing on it, but your son-in-law's status." Miss Strauss told him. "While there have been only a few leaks in the case, a change in representation…"

"Can change that, as one can't guarantee the professionalism of the next lawyer, as some might try to make a name for themselves at the expense of Blaine."

"Precisely, and I'm not saying this lightly, but Blaine's mental health needs to be taken into effect given what's occurred. If this begins playing out in the press…"

"It could be detrimental to him." Xavier replied in frustration. "Blaine's worked hard to get to where he is, and I don't want to jeopardize that. Yet at the same time, I know where Carter is coming from."

"As do I, yet even he is smart enough to understand this type of reasoning behind the decision, should that be where Judge Watkins goes."

"Agreed, which is why I'm going to recommend consulting with Blaine's therapist." Xavier told her. "Obviously I'm protective of Blaine, and don't want him hurt again."

"Rightfully so, and I believe you're correct in that his therapist needs to be consulted." Miss Strauss replied. "This isn't a decision Judge Watkins is taking lightly, hence us wanting your thoughts on the matter. While Blaine has previously given us permission to speak with his therapist…"

"I will get in touch with him, then have him contact you."

"I appreciate that Xavier, and, I'm sorry you have to do this."

"It's not your fault, this is Kurt's as once again his inability to accept responsibility for what he's done, still doing, has brought this on. We're merely continuing to deal with the fall out of it."

"I wish there was more we could do, but…"

"I know, your hands, along with Judge Watkin are tied essentially at this point. Blaine knows this as well, as does Sebastian, though it doesn't make it easier to accept." He told her. "They simply want to live their life without having to give him a second thought. And while they do it for the most part, it only takes one outburst for them to reassess."

"Understandably so." Miss Strauss replied. "Let Blaine know I will be in the office the rest of the day, so should I not be available to leave a message and I'll get right back to him."

"Will do, and Miss Strauss, thank you."

"Not necessary as all counsel needs to be aware of what's happening."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I do, yet it doesn't change things." She said to him. "Once Judge Watkins makes his decision, I'll make sure you're informed."

"I appreciate that." After the call ended, Xavier took a deep breathe before picking up the phone once again to call Blaine, to tell him what's going on. Although it was early, he was surprised when the call went to voice mail since Blaine typically got up early. Yet not wanting to speculate, he decided to send Sebastian a text, for all he knew, Blaine was at a meeting. It took a few minutes to get a response, unsurprisingly, Sebastian called instead of texting. Xavier did his best to not concern his son, yet Sebastian knew well enough, his Dad never would've texted him regarding Blaine's whereabouts if it wasn't important.

"You do know, if B has a say in it, he'll say to let Carter recuse himself, you do know that right. Sebastian replied after being filled in.

"I do know that, but for the record, Blaine doesn't get a say in it." Xavier assured him. "Given the nature of the situation, they are taking Blaine's mental well-being into account."

"According to Hunter, Carter's done with Hummel's crap, as he does nothing but lie to him, making it impossible for him to do his job."

"He stated as much in recusal request. The problem stems in that nothing's going to change with new counsel, and it could possible lead us to taking steps back. Unfortunate as it is for Carter, he's dealt with Kurt long enough to know a majority of what he's told is false."

"This case shouldn't even be taking up this much of his time."

"Everyone is aware of it, as it's turned into more than anyone imagined, outside of us based on Kurt's history." Xavier said to him. "I don't want you to worry, Sebastian."

'Too late for that." Sebastian replied before glancing at a picture on his desk of him and Blaine from that weekend. "Does Hummel know?"

"I'm not sure. What you need to focus on, is they are going to do what's in everyone's best interest, in the perimeters of the law." Xavier told him. "Carter knows being recused isn't a given, as the request has been denied before, yet…"

"Hummel's recent actions help his case." After Xavier confirmed his statement, Sebastian took a deep breath. "Dad, this situation can't play out in the media."

"I know, just as the ADA knows. Again, don't get ahead of yourself."

"Easier said than done given our history with Hummel." Sebastian replied. "You know B's going to try and act like the request is no big deal, right? While he's not ashamed that he sees a therapist, it's another story when the court needs his therapist's opinion. It's a reminder he's not…this frakking sucks!"

"I know. When do you think Blaine's going to be up?"

"Call the house, he'll answer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, because once you speak with him, the ADA is still going to have to get in contact with his therapist."

"Will he be able to go back to sleep?"

"Knowing B, no, as his mind will wander, meaning he'll most likely end up in his studio, playing through whatever he's feeling. Then should he need a nap, he'll take one. He's good about taking care of himself in that regard."

"Do you want me to call or text you once we're done talking?"

"No, if B needs to talk, he'll call me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as I typically give him a call around lunch."

"You don't want to be seen as hovering, do you?"

"Exactly, and while I'm concerned, I know B will call me if he needs me." Sebastian replied. "Not to mention, he'll probably call his therapist too, so, we're good."

"Very well." Xavier told him. "Once I find out what's going on, I'll let you guys know."

"Thanks."

For as concerned as Xavier was, Sebastian too, Blaine didn't seem overly fazed by the fact the ADA once again needed to speak with his therapist. "I have to admit, you're handling this far better than I did." Xavier admitted, getting a chuckle out of Blaine who he could hear walking down the stairs.

"If I had a reaction anytime my therapist needed to be spoken to in regards to Kurt, I would be seeing him more than I am at the moment." Blaine told him. "Even with all that's happened recently, he hasn't felt it necessary I see him more often."

"That's good to hear."

"I told him the same thing, as early on, anytime he had an outburst which garnered a reaction from me, I couldn't work through it in one session. Part of getting healthy, is knowing what impacts me, and doing my best to manage it when possible."

"Which for the most part, is avoiding all contact with him." Xavier said, which Blaine confirmed. "It's a good thing you and Sebastian didn't come to his last hearing."

"Bas said as much, Kurt once again spun his own version of what happened. He's never going to own up to what he did, consistently. Only ever does when caught up in the heat of the moment, or someone trips him up."

"Something ADA Strauss is getting rather good at, she really got under his skin at his last hearing."

"Good." Blaine replied before reaching for a cup to pour himself some coffee. "The only way to ever get anything close to the truth out of him, is to frustrate him. Gives him less time to think of a new way to spin the situation."

"Very true." Xavier told him. "So you know, I called Sebastian since I couldn't reach you earlier." Once again Blaine laughed. "I take it that's cause you know how he reacted."

"I do, but did you really expect him to act differently?"

"No, as I had a similar reaction, and…"

"There's no need to apologize, if that's where you were going. Based on what you've seen, heard, witnessed, it's understandable. I easily could've reacted differently, hell, I did early on when it was necessary to speak with him. Yet now, I know it's being done in my best interest, as he knows the impact certain situations can/will have on my health and well-being."

"Correct, as the permanent order was put in place due to the impact his actions have/had on you." Zavier reminded him. "Now, as I told Sebastian, I will call you once a decision has been made, but don't expect it before late afternoon given everything which has to be taken into account."

"Understood." Blaine said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Guess I have some calls to make."

"That you do. Should you need anything…"

"I'll call, I promise."

Not only knowing his husband the way he did, but along with what Xavier said to him, Blaine felt it best to go see Sebastian at lunch, instead of talking over the phone. The gesture was certainly appreciated as it was impossible for Sebastian to hide his smile upon see his husband waiting for him. After sharing a kiss, the two began to walk, with Scott trailing behind. "Are you here because you want to reassure me or…"

"To reassure you, I'm okay." Blaine replied before he could even finish. "Everyone's concerns are coming from the same place."

"Any idea which way it may go?" Sebastian asked, and Blaine shook his head in response. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I don't want him hurting anyone else."

"And I don't want him hurting you. Your concern makes you who you are, but it's okay to put yourself first on occasion."

"I'm aware of that, but he doesn't deserve this."

"Neither do you, and right now, you're the only person I car…" Sebastian stopped as he spotted Hunter outside the restaurant, and he wasn't alone. He wasn't the only one to spot the other, as Hunter saw them as well. "Things are about to get awkward." Before Blaine could ask, he saw Hunter and Carter, causing him to look up at Sebastian. "Want to go elsewhere?" Once Blaine said no, Sebastian took ahold of his hand as they got closer. "Hunter, Carter."

"Guys." Hunter replied, as Carter slipped his hands into his pockets. "This shouldn't feel so weird."

"Tell us about it." Blaine said in response, before looking at Carter. "For the record, I hope your request is granted."

"Thanks." Carter told him. "Hunter, how about we catch up tonight instead?"

"You don't need to go."

"Actually, I do, as I don't want anyone viewing this the wrong way." Carter said, and Hunter nodded. "Drinks?"

"Definitely." Hunter replied, before Carter went to place a take-out order, leaving Hunter with Blaine and Sebastian. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait for this to be over."

"No offense taken." Sebastian said in response. "You know we feel the same way, yet for different reasons."

"Oh, I'm sure some of my feelings, are similar to yours. I just hate having to be so careful talking to him, as does he. Plus, it's made for some awkward family situations." Hunter told them. "Nothing of which, is either of your faults."

"Yet, we're the root of the issue." Blaine chimed in, causing Hunter to look at Sebastian. "I get where you are coming from, but we are part of it, like it or not."

"B's got a point, much as you don't want to say it."

"You each know who the problem is." The adamant manner in which Hunter spoke, made them each smile. "That's more like it. Any change in the situation with his Dad?"

"Nope." Blaine told him, as Sebastian told the hostess how many were in their party. "According to Rachel, Carole's yet to speak to him. He's come by the house each day, but she's not ready to talk to him. Per Hiram, this is the first time Burt seems to grasp the severity of his actions regarding this situation."

"Not to be rude, but that's pitiful given what's happened along the way."

"That's one way to describe it." Sebastian replied. "Personally, I'm surprised she stuck it out as long as she did, even with what B's told me about her."

"Guess she really believed she could get through to him." Hunter stated. "Talk about not realizing how lucky you are, till they're gone."

"Rachel and I said something similar." Blaine said to him. "Mind me asking if you and Kim have found out…"

"Two more days, till we get our first opportunity." Hunter proudly told them. "Yet we were warned, it might not happen."

"Any preference, one way or the other?" Sebastian asked.

"Honestly, I'd love a little girl."

"Why, afraid of having a little version of yourself." Sebastian said, earning him a nudge from Blaine, yet a laugh from Hunter.

"You're not far off. It was actually what Carter and I were going to talk about since the pregnancies are piggy-backing one another in a sense." When Blaine glanced down, Hunter reached out and touched him on the shoulder. "Again, not your fault. Crazy as this sounds, it's easier for he and I to schedule time, than it is to connect with the two of you, especially now with you touring again."

"Well, I'm singing the anthem on Wednesday."

"So I've been told." Hunter replied. "And, I'm going to try and make it to the game. Right now, a night at the ballpark is what I need."

"Brain fried?" Sebastian asked as they were led to their table. Once he confirmed it, Sebastian told him he understood. "Can't say they didn't warn us."

"True, yet we've put the pressure on ourselves by signing up for the first exam." Hunter told him. "While it's a lot of studying, I feel we'll each benefit taking sooner as everything will be fresher in our minds."

"My thought exact." Sebastian replied. "I'm ready to actually start working, crazy as that may sound."

"Not crazy at all." Hunter then looked at Blaine. "Easy as it is for us to vent, we have plenty of time to do that, no reason you should have to listen to it. How's the writing going?"

"Progress is being made." Blaine said rather quietly, causing him to look at Sebastian.

"Trust me, he's outdone himself."

"Bas."

"I speak the truth, as you have outdone yourself."

"According to you."

"I'm going to have to take Sebastian's side on this one, as he's not one to give empty compliments." Hunter chimed in. "I wish you heard your music the same way the rest of us do."

"I get there, it just takes some time." Blaine told him. "Part of it stems from uncertainty, as I have a particular mindset when writing and wonder if it comes across."

"Fair enough. Are the two of you going to get to spend any more time with Anastasia before she goes home?"

"She's actually coming to the game tomorrow." Sebastian replied. "Outside of that, we're not sure if we're going to be able to squeeze in more because of when B leaves. Much as I would love to spend more time with her, at least we got the entire weekend together."

"Did you see Jordan actually made a comment in her blog to stop people from jumping to conclusions?"

"We did." Blaine told him. "Crazy part is, she needed to do it."

"I said the same thing to Kim, as she pointed it out to me. Luckily, you guys have her on your side."

"Agreed, especially with all the other crap we've dealt with." Sebastian stated. "She set the record straight from the start, gave B the platform he needed to address his invasion of privacy."

"Our invasion." Blaine corrected. "We've come a long way from that point."

"We certainly have." Sebastian replied. "We've all come a long way." He added after looking at Hunter. "Grown up, learnt from our mistakes."

"That we have." Hunter said in response. "Now, if only a certain pain in the ass would do the same."

"Here, here!"


	85. Chapter 85

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 85**

By the time Sebastian got home that evening, they'd yet to hear from Xavier and it was evident it was taking a bit of a toll on Blaine. Sebastian offered to call his Dad, yet Blaine told him it wasn't necessary, as clearly a decision had yet to be made. Although he knew he was right, knowing a decision had yet to be made had Sebastian curious about what Blaine's therapist had to say. "At least we know Judge Watkins isn't making a rash decision." Blaine said to Sebastian as he poured them each a glass of wine to go with dinner.

"Did you have time to speak with your therapist or did you merely give your approval for him to speak with Judge Watkins?" Sebastian asked, hoping the two had a chance to talk, and if not, schedule an appointment.

"We had a chance to talk, albeit briefly." Blaine replied. "He said the fact they want to talk to them shows they're not dismissing the toll Kurt's behavior has on me." The next sound Sebastian heard was a sigh of exasperation from his husband. "Why won't he leave us alone?"

"I wish I had an answer for you Killer, but I don't." Sebastian said in response. "Even with the diagnosis which was given, I can't help feel there is more to this than him being a narcissistic asshole. Much as I don't want to say this, I…"

"Don't, this is not your fault Bas." Blaine interjected before he could even finish.

"I play a part in it, as seeing us together seemed to trigger something in him. Before that, he'd left you alone."

"True, yet it wasn't because of you he initially sought me out." Blaine reminded him. "He didn't know we were together till afterwards."

"Good point, one which easily gets lost since he went off the deep end upon seeing us." Sebastian said to him as he brought their glasses to the table. "It wasn't long after, he had his lawyer petition the court for spousal support."

"I still remember the fit he threw when he was shut down in no uncertain terms." Blaine replied with a smile. "The only interest he has in me, is my money, plain and simple, regardless of what Burt may believe."

"You mean, that he still loves you."

"He doesn't know what it means to love another." He said rather harshly while bringing their plates over. "His actions have reinforced the only person he gives a damn about, is himself."

"Which is funny given he's the one responsible for the state his life is in." Sebastian replied, bringing a smile to Blaine's face. "He refuses to own up to what he's done, instead choosing to blame us. If he would only own his actions, we wouldn't constantly be dealing with his crap."

"Unfortunately, I don't see that happening anytime soon. Remember when we first thought going to jail would get through to him, how wrong we were."

"He's merely dug his heels in deeper." Sebastian said, before reaching over to give his hand a squeeze. "I know it's hard B, but you need to trust the system."

"Do you keep telling yourself that?" Blaine said in response.

"I do, because I believe the system works. Otherwise, what was the point of going to Law School or me busting my ass to pass the bar exam. We need to remember they are holding him accountable, hence the situation he's gotten himself into."

"I can only imagine how helpless Carter feels, as he's constantly getting ruled against."

"This case has caused him to question plenty, yet everyone reminds him what's happening isn't his fault, he has an ass for a client, who won't listen." Sebastian told him. "Speaking of, how do you feel knowing by now, he's read the transcript from the divorce."

"Nasty as it was, he now has a better understanding of how things got to this point. Blaine replied. "He can now see his behavior is nothing new, his behavior was none too different back then, compared to now. He dismissed his lawyer back then too, and chose to blame the rulings on his lawyer's failings instead of taking responsibility. I'm pretty sure his lawyer from back then, is grateful someone else is dealing with Kurt's crap now."

"I don't doubt that based on what I witnessed. Hell, even with all the cases my Dad has handled over the years, he's never seen a client so dismissive of his counsel." Sebastian told him. "Honestly, he should be grateful to Carter, as matters really could be worse for him, which is saying a lot."

"Rachel actually mentioned that when we spoke. It's something Carole's mentioned numerous times to her Dads." Blaine said between bites. "Burt said Carter hasn't done enough, but one can only do so much when their hands are proverbially tied. She doesn't understand how Burt seems oblivious to the bigger picture. Yet according to Rachel, Carole leaving, is making an impact."

"We'll see about that." Sebastian replied. "Burt's had his moments in the past, but they've never lasted."

"I mentioned that to her, yet she said, her Dads have noticed a difference in him, so, we'll see."

"I won't hold my breath." Sebastian said before refilling their wine glasses. "You do know, even if Burt changes his perspective, it's not going to change anything."

"Oh, I know, as Kurt wasn't listening even when Burt seemed to not be blaming us. I'm only grateful that he seems to love Carole enough to reassess how he's dealt with this situation."

By the time Sebastian began clearing the table, they were each beginning to feel better, yet they each froze when the phone rang. Since Sebastian's hands were wet, Blaine answered, and it was Xavier. Upon hearing his Dad's name, Sebastian turned the water off, then dried his hands. The fact Blaine wasn't saying much, merely reaffirming whatever he was being told, Sebastian leant back against the counter, waiting for Blaine to speak. After hanging up, Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, before reaching for his glass of wine. It wasn't until he set it down, did Sebastian step towards him.

"Judge Watkins denied Carter's request." Sebastian was about to take his hand, yet Blaine stepped back.

"B, don't."

"Don't what."

"You don't know why he made the decision he did." Sebastian said to him, as he closed the gap between them, then wrapping his arms around him. "There is more than one factor in play."

"I know, yet we can't deny whatever my therapist had to say, had some impact on the decision."

"You're right, we can't." Sebastian replied, before pressing a kiss atop his head. "At the same time, we can't ignore all the progress you've made since this all began. You're a lot tougher than you give yourself credit for, as this is a shitty situation for anyone to deal with, let alone…"

"Someone with all my issues." Blaine said, before resting his head against Sebastian's chest. "I hate that I'm seen as someone who needs protecting. I, I just want to be normal."

"You are normal."

"Nice try, but you know that's not true."

"B, I mean it when I say you're the strongest person I know. What he put your through, doesn't define you." Sebastian assured him. "Just as you refuse to be defined by all you've been through. Time and time again, you've proven you're so much more than the labels people try to attach to you."

"I was actually writing about that the other day."

"I heard." Sebastian said as he loosened his hold on him so they could look at one another. "The only labels that matter, at least to me, husband, son, brother, friend, and we'll soon add father to the list. The rest are bestowed upon you, by people that don't know the real you. The man, I wanted to be better for."

"How is it you always seem to know what I need to hear?"

"It's one of my many, _many_ skills." Sebastian replied, as Blaine smiled, as there was no denying the other implications in his words. "And while other words do describe you, you can't dismiss how you've helped others because of what you have been through."

"That, sounded like something my Mom would say to me." Blaine told him.

"Doesn't make it less true. If you hadn't spoken out about all you've gone through, others might still feel alone."

"I thought you said that doesn't define me."

"It doesn't, as you haven't allowed it to. You've shown everyone there is so much more to you than all you've been through, that it's only a small piece." Sebastian then leaned forward to give him a kiss. "I really wish you saw yourself through my eyes, and that of our friends and family."

"Most of the time I do, it's just hard in moments like this as it's a reminder I'm probably going to be dealing with the affects, the rest of my life." Blaine said, before taking a cleansing breath. "And to think, I thought being almost beaten to death would've been the worst thing to ever happen to me. The worst part, I brought Kurt into my life."

"Don't go there."

"But it's true, whether we like it or not. Yet I got so caught up in what I thought we shared, I didn't see him for who he really was."

"No one did."

"You did, you never liked him from the start, and it wasn't only because you wanted me."

"Nice caveat, Killer." Sebastian teased before going back to the dishes. "More times than I care to recollect, I wondered what you saw in him."

"I'd rather not think about it." Blaine said before going to get another bottle of wine. "Do you think Carter's going to be alright?"

"I do." Sebastian replied. "Sure, he's going to be frustrated, but he'll understand as removing counsel is never taken lightly. Let alone, how Kurt became his client, which I'm sure was taken into account."

"I hadn't thought about it that way."

"My Dad reminded me of that earlier, though I've got a feeling moving forward, Carter's firm will look at the cases they give first and second years for their pro bono work, more closely moving forward." Sebastian told him. "Capable as Carter is, this is a case where an attorney with more experience might be able to better navigate the position he's been put in." After Blaine nodded, Sebastian told him to head on up and he'd be there shortly as he wanted to finish cleaning up.

Once he headed up, Sebastian sighed in frustration as he hated how this decision was making his husband feel. Although he knew there were plenty of factors in play, Sebastian couldn't deny Blaine's mental well-being played a part. While he believed everything he said to him, he also knew Blaine still had his moments which could override the progress he'd made over the years, at least temporarily. Which was why after finishing up, he sent his Dad a text asking if he was told any of the factors that played into Judge Watkins decision. For as forthright as Xavier was with them, he was still protective of them and knows certain information could possible put his son-in-law in a bad place.

Surprisingly enough, Xavier got back to him rather quickly. Knowing his Dad the way he did, he wouldn't put it passed him if he was waiting for a bit of follow-up given what he'd recently told them.

 **All I know, is Judge Watkins weighed all the information, the pros/cons of recusing Carter.**

 **Before you ask, yes, his therapist's opinion was taken into account given this is about protecting Blaine.**

 **Yet based on experience, was not the only factor.**

 _How can you be so sure?_

 **Sebastian, this isn't a first for me. There is more to this type of decision than you may realize at this point.**

 **Go take spend time with Blaine. If you want to talk later, call me tomorrow. But, try not to worry. Love to you both.**

Much as he believed what his Dad has to say, Sebastian hoped his schedule the next day would allow him time to call. With that taken care of, Sebastian picked up his glass and began making his way upstairs. Before he reached the top of the stairs, he heard Blaine begin to play, which wasn't surprising since it was therapeutic for him. Although he hadn't said a word, the moment he walked into the room, Blaine looked up and smiled, before motioning for his husband to come closer.

"Whatever it is you're playing, it's beautiful." Sebastian said to him, making him smile. "Something new you've been working on?"

"How'd you know?" Blaine replied, a bit of light-heartedness in his voice which helped ease the concern Sebastian was feeling. "It's about you."

"I'm honored."

"You should be." Blaine teased. "The lyrics are beside you, if you're interested."

"Are you giving me a sneak peek?" Before Blaine could even respond, Sebastian had the lyrics in his hand. "B, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. No matter what's been thrown our way, you've been my light Sebastian."

"You're giving me too much credit."

"And you don't give yourself enough, as you often tell me." Blaine replied. "I believe in you, in us. There was a time I didn't believe it was possible to start over, yet you not only made it possible, look how far…"

"You've come."

"We've come." Blaine said before reaching out for him to sit beside him. Once was seated, Blaine turned to kiss him. "I know I've put in a lot of work to get where I am, but I also know you're a huge part of it. Your unwavering faith in me, when I didn't believe in myself, I'm never going to be able to thank you for that."

"You can relax, B, because you never have to." Sebastian replied. "While the situations are different, I'll never forget that you trusted me enough to open up about everything he put you through. As I said, I know they are different, still, I've never taken that moment for granted. Particularly…"

"Because I hadn't even told Wes, or Sam." Sebastian nodded. "I love and trust them, yet it's another thing to let yourself be vulnerable with another."

"You took quite a chance."

"I know, yet you proved that trust wasn't misplaced. And at that time, my trust wasn't easy to come by."

"A further reminder of how far you've come." Sebastian told him. "I know you're not thrilled with Judge Watkins' decision, but he did what he felt was interest of the proceedings."

"I understand that, but it doesn't make it easier to accept." Blaine replied. "Too many others have been hurt because of his issues with me, with us."

"No one blames you B, they know he's the problem, not you, or us." Sebastian said before giving him a kiss. "The best thing we can do, is continue living our lives the best we can, the same goes for those close to us. To not give him the satisfaction of disrupting our lives." When Blaine cocked his eyebrow, Sebastian smiled. "That statement encompasses everything, including us having a family. I've got similar concerns B, but if we wait simply out of fear of what he might do…"

"He's won." Sebastian nodded. "He shouldn't have that type of control."

"Precisely. What you've accomplished B, is only the tip of the iceberg, and deep down he knows it, another thing which is frustrating the hell out of him. Meanwhile, he's sabotaged his own life to the point, it might never recover, leaving him stuck in Lima, forever."

"Which is his worst nightmare, along with me being with you."

"Snarky, I love it."

"What can I say, you've rubbed off on me." Seeing Sebastian smirk, Blaine laughed. "How'd I know, you'd take it that way."

"Because you know me well. With that in mind, how about we take the rest of the night for ourselves."

"Don't you need to study?"

"Yes, but at the same time, I need time with you, especially since you're leaving on Thursday, leaving me plenty of time to study. So what do you say Killer, want to take this upstairs?"

"Sounds perfect."

While they processed Judge Watkins' ruling, Carter was having to wrap his head around it as well, and happened to be with Hunter when he got the call. Even though he knew it was a long shot, it didn't mean he wasn't taken back by the ruling. "I'm never going to be rid of him, am I?" Carter said in frustration before taking a sip of his drink. "What was supposed to be a simple case, has taken on a life if it's own."

"Were you given a reason?" Hunter asked, knowing they needed to be careful.

"No, and they're not obligated to give me one." Carter replied. "I know there was plenty to take into account, but it doesn't mean I'm not pissed about it. He makes it impossible for me to do my job to the best of my ability. At this point, all I'm doing is ensure he doesn't spend more time in jail."

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Hunter quipped, causing Carter to shake his head. "I'm serious. Outside of it being a waste of tax payer money."

"You know the answer to that."

"True, but you'd feel the same way if our roles were reversed and my client was making life hell for your close friends." Hunter told him.

"Touché." Carter replied. "Much as I teased you for making contractual law your focus, it was the right decision."

"For me, just as this was the right one for you." Hunter assured him. "Don't let one pain in the ass make you question what you're meant to do. Mind me asking why you seem more frustrated, outside of the ruling?"

"I finished reading the record of the divorce proceeding. I now know why, his divorce lawyer wants nothing to do with this. We've spoken, he's sent me his notes, and he warned me."

"Not surprising based on what I've been told." Hunter replied. "When are you in court next?"

"Next month, unless he screws up between then and now."

"Given what's on their schedule, that doesn't bode well for you."

"How so?"

"Cooper's getting married, they're going to be in attendance. Given his current profile because of his movie, you know it's going to get coverage." Hunter told him. "Let alone, the media loves anytime the brothers are together."

"That's something I'm all too aware of, especially after how, you know who, reacted to the premiere footage." Hunter couldn't help but laugh, earning him quite the glare. "It's not funny."

"You only don't see it that way, because you had to get him out of the mess he got himself in because of it. There isn't a person I know who didn't get a kick out of the tantrum he threw." Carter subtly nodded, knowing Hunter was right. "Are you thinking ahead to what could happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Award season, given the buzz going on."

"I try not to pay attention to that stuff."

"Well, you need to, because the buzz is happening and that means…"

"Fuck."

"Essentially." Hunter told hm. "I highly recommend talking to your wife, who I know follows that stuff, because she and Kim talk about it all the time."

"I'll do just that, and Hunter, thank you."

"You're welcome, and I only told you because I don't want you blindsided. As you being prepared for a possible outburst, is in the best interest of my friends."

"Very true." Carter said, before catching the eye of the bartender to pay their tab. "I need to get going, but, we need to do this again, soon."

"Agreed." Hunter told him. "And Carter, good luck, because you're going to need it."

"Thanks, but tell me something I don't know."


	86. Chapter 86

Sorry this is a bit late, I intended to get it up on Friday, but work threw me a curve and a friend got married this weekend. Hopefully it won't be much longer till my schedule gets situated. Until then, the plan is for updates on Fridays. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

 **5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 86**

Before Sebastian even arrived at the office on Wednesday, Hunter called to check-in with him, wanting to know how they were handling the news. Sebastian chuckled, before telling him he should be more concerned for his cousin's sanity than for them. "Seriously man, how are the two of you taking this?" Hunter asked as he walked towards his own office.

"After of the initial response, it was easier to get perspective." Sebastian told him. "Plus, my Dad helped give me a bit of insight on things."

"It's a messed-up situation, no matter how you look at it." Hunter replied. "For everyone's sake, this needs to end."

"That's the consensus, yet we all know it's not happening anytime soon. We'd only be setting ourselves up for another fall if we believed elsewise." Sebastian said in response. "I don't want to sound cynical, I just…"

"You're being realistic, I get it, especially given everything which has happened." Hunter told him. "Are you concerned at all about him going away so soon after this news?"

"No, as it's the best medicine for him, it doesn't all him to overthink things. Not to mention, he's not alone, he's surrounded by people who care about him."

"Good point. Are you heading to the stadium tonight, or are you going to wait for your hubby at home?"

"I'm actually going home, as I put off studying last night to spend the evening with B."

"Understandable, so, should I presume he's heading home after he sings?"

"Yes, as he's yet to finish packing, which is unusual for him. Though with everything that's been going on, he's been a bit distracted."

"You don't have to explain it to me, as the two of you have had to deal with so much since you've gotten together." Hunter said to him. "Yet through it all, it's made you stronger."

"Something we acknowledge, because it just as easily could've tore us apart before we even got started." After he spoke, he glanced down at his ring, something he'd never tire of seeing on his finger due to all it represented. "I'm about to head in, so…"

"I'm actually about to do the same, so, want to do something this weekend?"

"You remembered I wasn't joining B, impressive."

"I did, as I know you're gone next weekend for the wedding and didn't want to have to even attempt studying."

"I won't have time, as next weekend is going to be an utter whirlwind." Sebastian said to him. "Give me a call tomorrow, as B leaves before I get home."

"Will do." Hunter replied. "And Sebastian, should you need anything."

"Got it, and thanks a lot man, you've really been there for us since the beginning."

"Always will be. Talk to you later."

"Later."

While they were getting a start on their day, Blaine was sitting up in his studio, sipping coffee while going over his schedule for the next two weeks. Initially the long weekend trips weren't that off putting, but having two back to back, along with Cooper's wedding, was almost too much. No sooner did he get home, would he be packing once again to head out, barely giving him three days at home. The only reason it wasn't completely overwhelming, the following week, he didn't have to leave till Friday morning, after Sebastian had left for work.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he was a bit startled to hear a knock on the open door, which garnered a laugh from Scott prior to walking in. "I'm not disturbing you, am I, as you told me to come in when we spoke yesterday."

"Not at all." Blaine told him. "There's coffee in the pot on the table if you're interested." Scott shook his head, yet thanked him. "I was simply going over my schedule. It didn't look this full initially."

"It's not, if you look at it in it's entirety." Scott said in response. "Yet, there are a few times where it feels more like a tour."

"That's what I was thinking." Blaine replied. "Is next weekend the logistical mess it seems?"

"Strangely, you've had worse, yet traffic could be an issue." Scott told him, before taking a seat, as Blaine sipped his coffee. "Which is why Tess arranged for a helicopter to be available to get you to the venue on Friday due to the rehearsal."

"I don't go on till later, but, sound check." Scott nodded. "If it's going to be an issue, my Dad could…"

"Blaine, Vincent approved the expense, relax. If you don't believe me, call him yourself." Scott said to him, only to earn a smile from Blaine, who knew he was telling the truth. "Speaking of your schedule, do you foresee any court appearances coming up?"

"No, as unless my presence is requested, I don't have to be there. Judge Watkins knows it's best I not be present." Blaine told him, before making a note on his set list. "The same goes for Sebastian. Our presence simply antagonizes him, which only makes matters worse, if that's possible."

"After everything I've seen, don't even put that out there." Blaine couldn't help but laugh, yet quickly composed himself as he could tell Scott was being serious.

"I don't want you to think I'm, we're taking this lightly, it's just…I can't live my life, afraid of what he might do next."

"That's, an acceptable answer." Scott replied, his disposition changing now that he had a better understanding of Blaine's mindset. Before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang, causing him to look at Blaine. "Expecting someone?"

"Yes, I'm getting my hair cut and Tess felt it best to send the stylist to me, verse me going out." Blaine told him while setting his cup of coffee down. "I was going to wait, yet Santana mentioned if I did it right before Cooper's wedding, it might get people talking, and…"

"You don't want that."

"Affirmative." Blaine said, as he got up to follow him down. "And while I thought about going short, Bas mentioned it might give my fans a bit of a heart attack. So, I called Whitney to get her take on it, let her know what I was intending to do."

"And the verdict?"

"Similar to the length I had it when Bas and I got married, so, definitely shorter than it is now, yet not overly short." He replied as they walked down the stairs.

"I've never seen you with short hair come to think of it."

"Remind me once my haircut is finished to show you a picture of me from high school. Once you see it, you might get more of the jokes regarding my current hair style from the guys."

"Consider me, intrigued." Hearing Blaine laugh, Scott smiled. "You're being serious, aren't you?"

"I am. To put it mildly, I had a bit of an issue with hair gel."

"Bit of an issue?"

"You'll see."

While Blaine was getting his hair cut, Scott made himself busy, double-checking all the arrangements for the weekend. Regardless of how well-behaved Blaine's fans were, he was never going to chance his safety, nor that of his band. During this time, the doorbell rang again, only for Blaine to respond, saying he wasn't expecting anyone. With that said, Scott made his way to the door to find out who it could possibly be. It only took one look at the monitor to see it was Rachel, so he happily opened the door. "I must say, I wasn't expecting to see you today Scott." Rachel said to him as she made her way inside. "Where's Blaine?"

"Downstairs, currently getting his hair cut?"

"Really?" Scott nodded before motioning for her to follow him down. "Is it a personal choice, or because of, you know." She said, not wanting to risk being overheard.

"You'll have to ask him, but I think it's his call, but he did confer with Whitney."

"Smart man, not that he doesn't dashing with his long curls."

"Thank you Rach." Blaine replied as they entered the room. "May I ask what brings you by, as shouldn't you be getting ready to head to the theater. I mean, it's a two-show day."

"I'm heading there, from here." Rachel told him as she took a seat across from him, so as not to get in the way of the stylist. "That's a bit of hair on the floor, didn't realize it was that long."

"The curls are deceptive." Blaine said in response. "Now, what brings you by?"

"We can talk about it when you're done." At those words, Blaine's stylist told her how much longer it would be, sensing a bit of urgency in her voice. By the time his stylist finished, Scott excused himself to go make some call, giving the two some privacy to talk. "He didn't need to go on my account, it's not like he isn't familiar with everything going on." Rachel said as he looked in the mirror. "Sebastian's going to love it, not that he cares, he loves you."

"True, something I don't take for granted in the slightest." Blaine told her, before giving himself one last look prior to them heading upstairs. "Now, what's going on?"

"Burt's agreed to go into couple's counseling." Rachel replied, causing Blaine to look over at her. "My Dads were as shocked, as they didn't think he'd go for it given what they know."

"While I'm shocked, for Carole's sake, I hope he actually means it. And that he's not just using it as a way to get her home." Upon hearing her giggle, Blaine looked at her again. "Let me guess, I'm not the first to say that."

"You're not, each of my Dads said it, as did Santana, and her Mom. Him agreeing to counseling, isn't bringing her home, yet, she's still staying with my Dads. Who have told her she's welcome to stay as long as necessary, within reason of course."

"Of course, and knowing Carole, she hates imposing on them."

"She does. Yet right now, she shouldn't be alone, she needs a support system."

"Is Burt still coming by daily?"

"No, as my Dads made it clear to him, he has to give her space, otherwise, he's only aggravating her more, prolonging the situation." Rachel told him. "They don't believe he realizes how hard it was for her to leave, yet he left her no other choice as he simply wouldn't listen. Speaking of, what did you and Sebastian do?" The instant he feigned innocence, Rachel placed her hand on his thigh. "Blaine, I won't judge."

"We merely shared some information pertaining to what he was up to when he and I were married." Her eyes went wide at his admission. "You can breathe easy, it was relatively tame, but got the point across."

"It did, as Carole told my Dads that Kurt was basically doing everything he accused you of doing. You have to believe me Blaine, I had no idea."

"I do, as he did a good job of hiding it from anyone who would actually call him out on his BS, or worse, tell me." Blaine said as he placed his hand over hers. "Which meant making sure you and Santana in particular, didn't know."

"Did anyone he work with know?" Blaine nodded. "Seriously, and they didn't tell you?"

"No, and per Kyle, most everyone he interacted with who didn't know me, he either denied being married, or said we had an open marriage."

"The more I find out, I…"

"Rach, he had everyone fooled, don't blame yourself as it won't get you anywhere. Something I learned the hard way."

"You deserve to be enjoying your life with Sebastian, I'm sorry for dumping this on you."

"Trust me, we're enjoying our life together." Causing her to giggle. "We simply don't allow his actions to dictate how we live, which isn't always easy."

"That's what I'm talking about, he shouldn't even be a factor."

"He was more of a factor early on, now, he's more of an annoyance than anything else."

"Still you guys shouldn't even have to think about him." Rachel said in response.

"None of us should, as we've all moved on with our lives, he's the one living in the past."

"Tell me about it, per my Dads, Carole said Kurt still believes I'll come to my senses regarding Thad. They in turn told her, he's only fooling himself, because it won't happen. Regardless of what he thinks, Thad's a good guy, and he and I are getting married whether Kurt approves or not."

"I hope you're prepared for some sort of outburst, even if he's not supposed to speak out against you."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Smythe, what, don't I know?"

"Does it really matter?" When she crossed her arms before her, he sighed. "Clearly, it does. Fine, Judge Watkins told him he needs to refrain from going after you. While it's not enforceable in the same way him going after me, Bas or our families are, he'd get a verbal scolding to say the least."

"When did this happen?"

"After the fit he threw upon learning you and Thad got engaged, at least I believe that's when." Blaine told her. "If you want an exact hearing though, I'd have to look through the court notes Xavier's given us. Plus, we, might've warned him to leave you alone."

"Blaine, I can handle myself."

"I know you can, heck even Bas knows you can, yet his anger at you, stems from your support of us. Sure, he would've been pissed either way about you being with Thad, but we play a part in his treatment of you."

"Still, you shouldn't have."

"Agree to disagree, and if you want to take it further, take it up with Bas." When she tilted her head, Blaine smiled. "He cares about you Rach."

"I care about him too, which makes my earlier treatment of him disgraceful. At times, I can't believe he ever forgave me." Rachel said to him.

"He forgave you, because he understood why you acted the way you did." Blaine replied. "I'm glad you listen to me, and actually got to know him."

"I am too. And as Santana constantly reminded me, if he was who I thought he was, you wouldn't have been head over heels for him. She was a staunch support of you two almost from the get go, even if she initially warned him."

"She wouldn't have been her, if she hadn't, and he understood that. Now onto a happier subject, how's the wedding planning going?"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with Cooper's or Wes's?"

"Cooper's, is a done deal essentially, and for that matter, Wes's isn't all that different. You my dear, are still in the planning stages, so?"

"Honestly, it gets a bit overwhelming at times, but it's going well. Shelby and Santana really have been godsends, the same with Quinn." Seeing him smile, she did so as well. "We've all come a long way, haven't we?"

"We certainly have." He replied. "I forgot to ask, but is Beth going to be part of the wedding."

"She is, and I actually asked Quinn if she was comfortable with it, before I even asked Shelby about asking her. I didn't want to make it awkward for anyone."

"Given the amount of time Quinn actually spends with Beth now, I take it, it wasn't an issue."

"Not at all. Speaking of, you don't have to worry about going dress shopping with us."

"Not that I would've minded, but thank you, as my presence could make things awkward."

"Santana mentioned that too. Last thing anyone needs is a bunch of women going crazy in a dress shop because you're there." Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "You know it's true, and Santana had quite the dramatic moment when we talked about it."

"I can only imagine. But should you need me, for anything, don't hesitate, please."

"I promise, I won't." She told him. "Not that I didn't understand earlier, but now I truly get why you and Sebastian were so grateful for your Moms when it came to planning everything."

"We gave them our vision, and they put it together. You did ask for a list of all our vendors, right?"

"I did, which I'm so grateful for. It's still a lot to process, you know?"

"I do. Because while they handled most everything, they didn't leave us out of the loop. My best advice, take it day by day. Remember, you've got time."

"True." Rachel then moved to get up. "I should probably get going, as you clearly have things to do since Scott's hear."

"Rachel, if I didn't have time to talk, I would've said so. We're simply going over my schedule for the next couple of weeks since there's a lot going on."

"Are your parents excited?"

"They are, as they're overjoyed for Cooper and Whitney. She's everything they ever hoped for, for Coop, as she gets him and hasn't tried to change him. She loves him for who he is, quirks and all." Hearing her giggle, Blaine smiled. "And I'm honored to have been asked to stand at his side when they exchange vows."

"I can't wait to hear all about it as I've no doubt it'll be lovely."

"Based on everything I know, it should be. The ceremony setting, is breathtaking from the pictures I've seen."

"You and Sebastian better take a lot of pictures."

"We will do our best." He told her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"In what regard?"

"Rach, I know you moved on from the subject, but I know it's got to be hard on you what's going on with Carole."

"You're right, it is hard as she doesn't deserve this. Heck, she never should've been dragged into this from the start. Yet I know deep down, Finn would be proud of her for standing up for herself. And whether Kurt believes it or not, there is no way he would've given him a free pass regarding what he did to you. Sure, he might've initially taken his side, but once the facts came out, he wouldn't have ignored them. Just as he wouldn't have stood silently by as Kurt attacked anyone who disagreed with him."

"Particularly you." Bringing a saddened smile to her face. "Even though you two weren't together when he passed, doesn't change the fact that a part of you still loved the other." Blaine added. "It's why all the things Kurt said to you about him, don't ring true."

"I know. I can't help but feel partially responsible for what's happening to her Blaine, as it's because of me, she got dragged into this."

"Yes, him attacking you pulled Carole further in, but she was already involved Rach." He told her. "It's like a conversation Bas and I constantly have regarding his involvement. Sure, he's an issue, but he's not at the root of the issues between me and Kurt."

"He just added fuel to the flames."

"Exactly. For better or worse, this situation is a perfect storm as so many outside forces are in play."

"I hadn't ever thought of it that way before."

"Courtney, Sam's girlfriend actually referred to it as that, and it was great analogy."

"From the time I spent with her, she seemed really nice, and clearly adores him."

"She is, and the feelings are mutual between them." Blaine said before glancing over the hallway where Scott had just walked by. "Try not to overthink everything that's going on back in Lima, as it won't get you anywhere."

"Do you take that advice yourself?"

"I try to, and when I don't, Bas is the first to remind me of it. Instead, focus on you, Thad, and your life together. Everything else, is outside noise."

"Easier said than done."

"Trust me, I know that all too well. But you can't let that situation affect you, as really, it has no impact on it." He replied. "Sure, Carole is currently staying with your Dads, but outside of that, nothing else has changed. And according to my Mom, your Dads haven't let it really change their life, so you need to follow their lead. Don't give him that power Rach."

"Now that's a statement, I can remember, as I'm sure it's something you think about."

"I do, whenever I get frustrated with everything that's happening." He then looked at the clock. "I would love to talk more, but you need to catch a train otherwise, you're probably going to be late, and I know that's something you don't like to be."

"You're right." Rachel replied before getting up, only for Blaine to follow. "Thank you, for listening as I needed it."

"I'm always here for you, you know that." Blaine said before giving her a hug. "Why don't you or Thad get in touch with Bas and figure out a time for us all to get together."

"Sounds like a plan." Rachel told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek, then heading on her way, leaving Blaine to pick up with Scott, where they left off.


	87. Chapter 87

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 87**

Given the texts he'd exchanged with his Dad, Sebastian decided to give him a call on his break to get some needed clarity. While he fully agreed with the ruling, he needed to hear his Dad's take regarding why it was made. On his end, for what he was aware of, Blaine's therapist felt he'd made great strides, yet noted certain matters were probably always going to be triggers to him. Much as he didn't want to bother his Dad, knowing he had plenty of other cases needing his attention, this was a conversation which needed to happen. Luckily when Sebastian placed his call, Xavier had moments prior finished a deposition, so he had time to talk. Xavier admitted he was glad he'd called as he knew Sebastian wasn't one to take a decision at face value.

After reminding his son he wasn't privy to exactly what Judge Watkins took into account, he did his best to walk Sebastian through everything that had occurred. The more questions Sebastian asked, Xavier understood why his son was concerned. "Regardless of what is stated in your law books, matters of this nature vary from case to case." Xavier told him. "For some, it's rather forward, but…"

"Our situation is anything but, straight forward." Sebastian said, which Xavier confirmed. "Let alone, it's a constant reminder to B of what he's overcome."

"In a way, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, and no." Sebastian replied. "Yes, in that he knows he's not the same person he was when he left him. No, because it causes him to relive that time again, even if it's only momentarily. You know as well as I do, he was in a really bad place when he left. Part of him still can't forgive himself for waiting so long to leave, to protect himself."

"Is this you projecting, or is it fact?" Xavier asked.

"It's fact. Hard as it may be for some to believe, he does open up about what he's been through, outside of his therapist."

"I don't find it hard to believe, as from the very beginning Blaine's been able to open up to you. Let alone the fact, you're his husband, it makes sense he'd talk to you about what he's feeling/thinking." Xavier said to him. "Based on the conversations I've had with Blaine, this doesn't surprise me. Now, I'm going to give you some advice which I hope you heed."

"Why do I feel I'm not going to like what you're going to tell me?"

"Because you're currently on-guard because of our topic of discussion. Sebastian, the reason lawyers are told not to take on cases they have an emotional stake in, is because it's often hard to separate your head from your heart." Xavier told him. "With you studying for the bar, along with everything else you spent the last three years learning, it's messing with you. In my case, I'm protective of you and Blaine, not only professionally, but personally. Those feelings have made me reassess every move I've made, as I can't let my paternal instincts override my legal instincts."

"I can't ignore what I know or how I feel Dad."

"I'm not asking you too. Understandably, your first instinct is to protect Blaine, and rightfully so. What I'm saying, is don't overthink."

"With everything going through my head, it's easier said than done." Sebastian said to him. "Yet, am I wrong to say you don't want me dissecting every decision, as I don't have all the facts."

"Essentially." Xavier replied. "Had the decision gone Carter's way, it would be more understandable, but it didn't."

"That's part of the problem, as given the facts I'm aware of, Carter had every right to be recused given Hummel's behavior." Sebastian told him. "He's made it nearly impossible for Carter to effectively do his job."

"And that's where it not being a black and white matter comes into play. To put it bluntly, this case is far more complex than it seems. Which is why I feel for Carter, as this is a lot for a first or second year associate to be handling, let alone someone with experience."

"He's rather brilliant."

"So, I've witnessed. Yet in a case of this nature, experience helps. I can't even begin to state off the top of my head the number of cases I've litigated over the years, yet each one has taught me something you can't learn in a classroom. Something you'll soon learn."

"Hell, I've got one heck of a crash course the last few years." A response which caused Xavier to chuckle. "You know it's true."

"I do, yet at the same time your mindset is not of a litigator. I know you've undoubted played out in your head what you'd do, but doing it is another. Let alone how one handles the unexpected."

"You're right, but I'm also aware that my views are skewed. Not only because of B, but because of Hummel."

"Use that same self-awareness to take a step back. I know you're worried that whatever Blaine's therapist told Judge Watkins was the tipping point, but it's not that simple. You haven't been at every hearing Sebastian, he's had a lot of evidence to sort through besides what Blaine's therapist said. And you yourself know, he's not the same person he was when this all began."

"True." Sebastian replied before taking a sip of his coffee. "Hell, I think in some ways he's the strongest he's ever been."

"Based on what Patrick's told me, you're of the same mindset. But back to Judge Watkins, he made the decision he did, in the best interest of those parties involved."

"Which is where Carter lost out."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, yet…"

"It's complex." Sebastian then glanced at his watch. "I need to get going, thanks for humoring me."

"Sebastian."

"Sorry."

"No apology necessary, I know you're frustrated right now, you simply want this over."

"That's putting it mildly. I really do appreciate you taking time to talk with me."

"Anytime, you know that, son." Xavier told him, looking over at a picture of Sebastian and Blaine on his desk. "Focus on what's ahead for the two of you, let me deal with this."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Sebastian."

Once Sebastian returned to his desk, he was startled when Andrea knocked on his wall. "And what can I do for you?" Sebastian asked once he turned in his chair to look at her.

"I think it's more, what I can do for you." She told him. "First off, are you okay, as you looked upset when I passed you on the phone?"

"I was talking with my Dad about our case. No need to be concerned."

"Your expression says otherwise."

"It's because I'm frustrated, that's all, but thank you for asking." He said in response. "Honestly, the more hands off we are, the easier it is to deal with."

"I guess some of this is lingering effects of his outburst from when you guys were in Ohio."

"You know about that?" She nodded. "Of course, everyone does. Now, back to why you're here, what do you believe you can do for me?"

"Actually, it's what we can do for each other." Andrea said to him, peaking his interest. "Not to pry, but, is Blaine leaving town next Wednesday or Thursday?"

"Why?"

"I have a scheduling issue and, need someone to cover for me Thursday evening. And…"

"You were wondering if I would do it?" She nodded. "Have you spoken to Tyler about this?"

"I have. In turn, if you cover for me, I will cover your afternoon deposition on Friday afternoon meaning…"

"I can leave earlier." Instantly she smiled. "Done, and for the record, he's leaving on Wednesday as he's got a schedule full of interviews Thursday morning." He said while turning towards his computer to get in touch with Scott regarding changing his flight. "Something which I thought you'd know about, I mean, you are a fan of his." The latter coming off playfully.

"Yes, I'm a fan, but I didn't want to assume." She told him. "I really appreciate this Sebastian."

"I'm glad to help, but it doesn't help it helps me too."

"Which is why I came to you first. I know it's hard having him away, even for short stretches of time."

"It's gotten easier, but it still sucks when he's away, no matter how briefly."

"Are you going to tell him you're going to be able to get there early, or are you going to surprise him?"

"I'm going to surprise him, as god forbid something happens to change thinigs."

"Makes sense. Are you joining him this weekend?"

"No, as I felt it best to stay home to study, be responsible given all the travel next weekend."

"Understandable." She said to him. "I still don't know how you managed graduating with honors, all while joining him on tour."

"B made it clear that should my grades suffer because I was joining him on weekends, he'd ban me."

"Seriously?" He nodded. "Good for him, as while I'm sure he loved having you around, he didn't want those trips hurting you."

"That was precisely his point, so I studied, like a good boy, so that didn't have to happen." He then leaned back in his chair. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not right now, and again, thank you."

"No, thank you." He retorted, smiling as he did, loving the idea that he could be getting to California earlier than planned. Andrea smiled in response, before heading back to her desk. Once she was gone, Sebastian sent his email to not only Scott, but Tess, and asked each of them not to mention it to Blaine in case things changed once again. After that was taken care of, he took a cleansing breath to refocus himself before getting back to work.

With everything Blaine had going on that day, he happened to be on the field doing a run-thru when Scott received Sebastian's email. Which allowed him to reply, without Blaine wondering what was going on. Once he responded, he did something he rarely does, but sent Sebastian a short video of the rehearsal since he wasn't going to come to the stadium that evening. After speaking with the stadium's sound technician, Blaine made his way over to Kimberly who'd arrived field level mid-song. No sooner was he standing before her, did she reach out and tussle his hair. "It looks good."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "What brings you down?" He asked as he moved his guitar behind him.

"Was curious how you and Sebastian were doing, as Hunter's been on edge, and he tends to only get like that lately when something's going on with the two of you?"

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I know Hunter's demeanor can be a bit off-putting to people, but he's actually got quite the big heart."

"I meant sorry, in that our situation has put him in a mood." Blaine told her. "This time around, while it might be our situation, his mood probably has more to do with Carter, than us. For him, it's a no-win situation."

"While I know you don't know Carter all well, he wouldn't have asked to be recused if he felt he had other options."

"You don't need to explain, I don't blame him for asking one bit. Hopefully, things will get to a point where your family life isn't interrupted by our issues with my ex." At his words, Kimberly reached out and took his hand. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Blaine, no one, and I repeat, no one, blames you for any of this, or Sebastian for that matter." She told him. "And our lives aren't being interrupted. The only thing I wish was different, was that Hunter and Carter could more freely talk, as they are basically sounding boards for one another."

"Considering how Kurt's behaved in court, it's probably something Carter's needed."

"Yes, but he is handling the situation well. He's actually been bouncing ideas off one of the senior partners regarding how to proceed moving forward." When he cocked his eyebrow, she giggled. "I didn't say anything which would be a help to anyone."

"I was merely teasing you, but I'm glad he's got someone to talk as I don't envy the situation he's in."

"Nor does he, you, as he knows this is a frustrating situation, which you and Sebastian simply want to put behind you, once and for all."

"He's right, but until that happens, we take it a day at a time." Blaine told her. "Sure, we have our moments, but for the most part, we're not letting it affect us."

"Good, and Blaine, could I ask you something a bit personal?" He nodded in response. "This needs to stay between us, is that alright?" Again, he nodded. "Hunter's thinking about asking Sebastian to be our baby's Godfather, but…I don't quite know how he feels about kids, and…." She stopped as Blaine smiled. "I guess from your reaction, he likes kids."

"He does, you should see him with his cousins' kids, it's quite adorable."

"Adorable, not quite the word I would imagine being used with Sebastian, but I'll take your word on it."

"It is, and he'd be honored if asked." There was something about his response, which brought made Kimberly smirk. "We're not having _that_ conversation here."

"So, it's been discussed."

"What makes you think that?"

"There wouldn't be a conversation to be had, if, it wasn't in the cards." Although he shook his head, his smile spoke volumes. "All the more reason to look to the future." Blaine nodded. "Now, you're not going to mention what I asked to Sebastian, right?"

"Correct, the first he'll hear of it is from Hunter. And regarding our non-conversation, your husband is in the loop, but he's the only one outside of Xavier."

"Enough said." She replied. "One question, why did you trust me with this, not that I'm not happy you did?"

"Because you know how your husband would react should you share this information."

"Good point." A response which made them laugh. "Like I said, he's protective of those he cares about."

"Not all that different from Sebastian, or me. The biggest difference, is how we all go about it."

"Fair enough." She said to him. "Any particular reason you're not staying for the game tonight?"

"Want to spend the night with Bas, since I leave tomorrow, and the next couple of weeks are a bit, hectic."

"Makes sense, I tend to do the same when we have a road trip coming up. From what Hunter's said, you're only touring this summer, right?"

"Yes. I'm doing a few festivals, but that's it. My label wanted to make sure I stayed in the public eye while working on my next album."

"Strange as this may sound, I understand where they're coming from."

"I do too, but I also let them know it needed to stay confined to weekends for the most part, as I want to be here while Bas prepares for the bar."

"Moral support helps more than people think." Blaine smiled. "Much as I'd rather talk with you, I need to head back inside. But should you need anything between now and game time, don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do." Once she headed back inside, Blaine made his way over to Scott who was simply enjoying the setting. "Logistically, do you think it would be possible for me and Bas to get in some beach time while we're in California?" Scott had to do his best not to react based on his recent email exchange with Sebastian. "I'm asking you since I know security could be an issue, as we can't just drop what we're doing and go?"

"I'd say your best chance of doing so, is before Cooper's wedding as that's the only day which is, yours to do with as you like."

"Aside from standing at my brother's side."

"Yes. Based on where the ceremony is happening, it shouldn't be an issue for the two of you to get a few hours in." Scott told him. "Mind me asking why?"

"Bas has been a bit, stressed, hell, so have I, and it would be nice to just relax a bit."

"Fair enough." Scott replied. "Nothing new has happened, has it?"

"Nothing you need to be aware of." When he crossed his arms, Blaine shook his head. "I'm serious. The only thing anyone needs to be concerned about, is Cooper's wedding which I already talked to Jennifer about at length."

"Is Cooper's publicist releasing an announcement?"

"Yes, and while the only picture they intend on releasing is of the happy couple, we know pictures tend to get out."

"And a picture of you and Sebastian at the wedding, might set off your ex."

"Not only me and Sebastian, but me and Cooper as he takes credit for us fixing our relationship."

"I was not aware of that."

"Yea. While he gave me a gentle nudge, it wasn't as though we weren't working on things prior to his encouragement. Honestly speaking, I think he only wanted me to work things out as he had a crush on him." Scott couldn't help but laugh. "It's true. He even told me that my brother was the most beautiful man in North America."

"No."

"Yep! Though once we got married, Cooper became a bit of a thorn in his side as he was constantly sticking up for me. Made him regret us fixing things."

"Good for your brother."

"Since we fixed our relationship, we haven't looked back." Blaine said in response. "A lot of our problems were caused by our age difference. Others, a clash of personality, only to later learn how alike we really are. Outside of our parents, we really are one another's biggest supports, followed closely by Sebastian and Whitney."

"Of course." Scott told him. "You do recall, I'm meeting with venue security on Thursday in LA, so…"

"Marcus will be in charge, I remember. Do you know when you'll be rejoining us?"

"Before you guys head out for your newly added, concert in the park." The look of relief on Blaine's face didn't go unnoticed. "Are you not looking forward to it?"

"Honestly, no as I was hoping to have the afternoon free, but it is, what it is. All the more reason to need some beach time with Bas."

"Then I will make sure you get it. Have you thought about taking a vacation?"

"Bas is looking at his schedule, but it probably won't happen till after he takes the bar exam early fall. I'd probably feel better, if I didn't have Kurt to deal with."

"Understandable, as it's disconcerting not knowing what might happen next."

"Exactly, and with him, you know there is going to be a next time. It's simply a matter of when."


	88. Chapter 88

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 88**

With Burt having left a bit early to attend another counseling session with Carole, the guys left at the shop decided to turn the pre-game show on, even if Kurt objected. Only for them to point out that if Burt was there, he'd have done the same thing. Kurt tried to argue the point, but his argument fell on deaf ears as they turned the shop speakers on so they could hear it while they worked. Kurt then looked at the clock to see he only had an hour left till he was picked up, so he'd simply have to deal with it as he finished up. Yet in the middle of filing away the work orders for the day, he heard laughter come from the shop, which was followed by a voice he knew all too well, Blaine's.

 _We appreciate you taking a few minutes to talk with us prior to today's game, Blaine. Singing the anthem isn't new for you, is it?_

 _ **No, but that doesn't mean it isn't a special honor to be asked to do so. When my manager was called to inquire about my availability given I'm performing this summer, it was simply a matter of finding dates which worked for all parties.**_

 _I have to ask, are you rooting for the home town team or - (when Blaine glanced down, the reporter sighed). Guess I have my answer, sorry folks, our close to hometown boy, is rooting for the other guys. With that said, do you get to take in many games with your schedule?_

 _ **Depends on what I have going on at the time, but I do manage to get in a least a few each season, outside the one's I've sung prior to.**_

 _Sounds good. Now, our entertainment reporter sent me a text upon learning you were singing prior to today's game. So, I need to ask you a question or I best not cross her path upon returning. Have you gotten to work on the follow-up to you hit debut album? If so, how is it coming?_

 _ **Yes, I've already started work on my next album. As for how it's coming, by mid-summer I expect my band and I will be heading back into the studio.**_

 _Like an athlete, any added pressure to follow-up such a success debut?_

 _ **Absolutely, but I try not to focus on that. Instead, merely write what I believe is the best album I'm capable of. Though, that bit of information is always in the back of my head.**_

While the interview didn't last much longer, the way Kurt was looking at the television, debunked his position, that he no longer cared about his ex-husband on some level. Tempting as it was for the guys to say something, they knew better as Burt didn't need him throwing another tantrum on top of everything else he was dealing with. Although they all had issues with how Burt was handling the situation, the last thing they expected was for Carole to leave him over it. Much as they didn't want to put much stock into it bringing about a change, once Kurt showed no sympathy, something changed in Burt's demeanor regarding Kurt's situation.

As the two of them waited to be called in for their appointment, Carole saw Burt shake his head after reading a text. "Everything alright?" Carole inquired as she held a notebook in her hands.

"Seems Blaine is singing before tonight's game as they interviewed him beforehand and…"

"Ah, the guys put the game on." Burt nodded in response. "Let me guess, Kurt's still at the shop."

"Correct."

"Did he act out?"

"According to this message, no, but seeing him had an impact."

"When doesn't it?" Carole said in response, before seeing what she could find about the interview. Hearing Burt sigh, she took a cleansing breath. "Sorry."

"Don't be, as you're right. Kurt reacts in some way or form at the mere mention of him, let alone seeing or hearing him." Burt told her. "I'm half expecting Kurt to call and say the guys did it on purpose."

"Like they would know Blaine was singing."

"You know that makes no difference to him." Almost instantly she tilted her head as she looked at him. "I'm not that blind."

"Not saying you are, but I was still expecting you to make an excuse for him."

"Well, I'm trying to do better. My last meeting with Dr. Brady didn't go well, as she basically told me that I'm enabling his behavior, just like you have."

"Nice to know you're listening to at least one of us."

"Carole, that's not fair."

"Nothing about this is fair!" She replied quietly enough, yet her frustration still evident. "Yet, none of the consequences have Kurt changing his behavior. It's easier for him to blame Blaine for moving on, than do so himself."

"It's not about him moving on, it's who he…" Burt didn't even finish as she sighed loudly. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"You did."

"He did what?" Their therapist asked as he walked out into the room.

"Once again, he started to make an excuse for his son's behavior." Carole said as she got up from her seat, as did Burt. Her response causing him to look at Burt, who could barely look him in the eye.

"Please come in, seems we have plenty to talk about." He stated, before stepping aside so they could make their way into the office. After the door was closed, he made his way to his seat across from where they sat on the couch, ready to begin what was certain to be another heated session. "Now, instead of addressing the conversation you were just having, let's start with the homework I gave you last time." He then watched as Carole opened her notebook, while Burt took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Did you each complete it?" They each nodded in response, before handing it over to him.

After looking them over, he looked at them. "While you each have more positives written about not only one another, but your marriage. The negatives all revolve around Burt's son, and the situation he's gotten himself into." Causing Carole to look at Burt.

"Don't act so surprised." Burt said to her. "While you might not like how I've handled it, I know it's the reason you moved out."

"I moved out, not because of the mess Kurt's gotten himself into, I moved out because you kept making excuses, going so far as to blame everyone else." Carole told him. "I can't stand by and watch you condone what he's doing."

"He has…"

"I'm aware he's got issues, but that doesn't mean he's not responsible for his actions." Carole said before he could even finish.

"What issue are you alluding to?" Their therapist asked.

"My son has been diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder." Burt replied. "And from what I've been told, it's attributed to his treatment of his ex-husband."

"And his ex's, current husband." Carole added. "Let alone anyone else who dares support the two of them. Essentially, Kurt's alienated just about everyone he once considered a friend."

"And how has that impacted the two of you?"

"It originally caused some issues between friends of ours and ourselves, since they happened to be said friends' parents." Carole told him. "Thankfully, most people don't hold us responsible for Kurt's behavior."

"Burt?"

"I've had some long time customers leery of coming back, as they happened to be there during one of Kurt's multiple outbursts since he started working for me." Burt told him. "None of them want to be subjected to his behavior, not that I blame them."

"Have you made Kurt aware of this?"

"I have. He says he's sorry, but…"

"But what?" His therapist asked.

"It hasn't stopped them from happening. Right now, I'm just glad Blaine's not doing anything at the moment that has him constantly on television."

"Why is that?"

"It made having the television on at the shop difficult, as he always seemed to be showing up on different shows. It got to the point where I had to keep up to date on Blaine's schedule, simply to ensure my son behaved while at work."

"None of which I took issue with, as he was looking out for him, I would've done the same." Carole added. "My problem is that you stopped holding Kurt accountable, instead began blaming everyone else for what Kurt's done!"

"They're not innocent either."

"Here we go again, making excuses." Carole frustratedly replied. "If you were constantly being harassed and attacked, you wouldn't sit idly by either! Yet, nothing, I repeat nothing they have done comes even close to the slightest thing Kurt's done to them!" Before the situation could escalate further, their therapist stepped in, knowing if matters got more heated, they'd never be able to talk. "You know what hurts most, is he thinks I'd be acting the same way if it was my son." Carole said as she wiped at her eyes. "Yes, I'd be there for him, but I wouldn't excuse what he's done, I would try to help him see where he'd gone wrong. My god Burt, Kurt has a permanent restraining order against him, that should be all the reminder you need to know you how bad things are." In response, Burt rubbed the back of his neck. "Why is this so difficult for you to understand, I don't get it."

"Because it's hard to accept that for the last few years, my son has done nothing but lie straight to my face."

"Yet you don't call him on it, which makes him think you don't care." Carole said. "You're not that man, Burt, at least, you weren't when I married you."

"I'm not, but I can't turn my back on him, I'm all he has."

"I've never asked you to, I've only ever asked you to hold him accountable. Like it or not, he abused Blaine, in more ways than one. And now, because he's found happiness, Kurt's doing everything he can to undo it."

"He's lashing out because Blaine has everything, while he…"

"Kurt destroyed his own life, Blaine had nothing to do with it. If Kurt had simply listened to the rules, he'd still have his dream job, he'd still be living in New York, and his friends wouldn't have abandoned him. Kurt brought that all on himself, no one else."

"Not to interrupt, but you two do realize you're essentially recounting the same argument you've had the last few sessions." Their therapist told them.

"Oh, we're well aware of it, as that's our problem." Carole replied. "No matter how many times we go over this, Burt doesn't seem to grasp that making excuses for Kurt, isn't helping him. And Kurt doesn't seem to care what his behavior is doing to anyone else, especially his Dad."

"Is that true Burt?"

"Yes, as he personally feels Carole leaving is great, since she's not supporting him in the way he feels she should be." Burt told him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to support his abusive behavior." Carole said to him. "I want him to get help, I want him to get his life back on track, you know that. But I'm not going to stand idly by as he hurts and uses the man I love in the process."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because I couldn't watch you turn into someone I don't recognize, and I'm not the only one. Our friends have seen the change in you, as have others."

"Others?" Their therapist inquired.

"Yes, friends of our boys." Burt said. "I want to say they were wrong, but, they weren't."

"Then what's changed?"

"He's my son, and…I feel if I do as Carole says, he's only going to make matters worse for himself."

"Given your son's destructive behavior, are you willing to be a casualty of that behavior?"

"Aren't I already?" Once he spoke, Carole reached over and took ahold of his hand. "I don't know what to do, I don't want to lose my son, but I also don't want to lose you in the process of protecting him."

"Are you willing to work with Carole, and me, on a strategy to deal with this?"

"Of course."

"Carole?"

"Yes, but I need to see actions that coincide with the words. You can't tell me one thing, then go and do the opposite just because Kurt gets upset." Carole told him. "I mean, you've said all the right things before, yet…"

"I went and made excuses, I know, and I'm sorry." Burt said. "I just never imagined this would be how Kurt's life would turn out."

"The only way Kurt can possibly get his life back, is by changing his behavior."

"If there was one thing Burt could do now for you regarding this situation, what would it be?" Their therapist asked her.

"Stop blaming Blaine and Sebastian for Kurt's situation." Carole replied matter of factly. "That would be a nice start."

"Burt, do you think you can do that, stopping blaming your son's ex and his current husband for the situation your son has gotten himself into?"

"I will make a concerted effort not to, it's just…" He paused and looked at Carole who was clearly not pleased. "Yes, I will stop blaming Blaine and Sebastian for Kurt's actions."

"Carole?"

"Not to be a pessimist, but I'll believe it, when I see it."

While the two of continued to attempt to find a way to fix the divide in their marriage, Kurt was on his way back to jail, while Blaine was heading home. Given Blaine's appearance on television, Kurt couldn't help but think about how off-track his life had gotten, since Blaine's career had taken off. There he was on his way back to a cell, while Blaine would undoubtedly be heading back to his brownstone, and Sebastian. He was lost in his thoughts so it took him a moment to realize the officer was talking to him. "What did you say?"

"Tomorrow morning you're being taken to the courthouse prior to work."

"Why, I haven't done anything wrong?" Kurt replied.

"They don't give me the details, only information to be passed on." The officer replied. "Should the courthouse meeting take long, your hours at the shop will be adjusted accordingly."

"Does my Dad know?"

"Again, information above my pay grade. But given he's your boss, he probably does as you have to work so many hours per week according to the judge."

"Right, so I can pay my millionaire ex. What a joke!"

"Careful, I know you're not supposed to talk poorly about him."

"I wasn't." Kurt replied.

"No, but you easily could've done so from that point. And if you had, I have a duty to report you. So, it's best you not discuss your ex, or…"

"Yea, yea, yea, I know, his bas…his husband."

"And that right there, is part of the reason you're here with us, you just can't help yourself." In response, Kurt rolled his eyes, even if he knew the officer was correct. If he could only refrain from commenting, at least publicly, he might get his life back to some extent.

While Kurt was being transferred back into custody, Blaine was making his way upstairs to Sebastian's office where he was studying. "Judging from your expression, I don't think you're reading legal briefs." Blaine said, earning him a smile in response as Sebastian pushed back from his desk to get up. "Am I correct?"

"You are." Sebastian told him as he walked towards him to greet him. After exchanging a kiss, he took ahold of Blaine's hand and walked him towards his desk. "I was reading the reaction of your fans upon seeing your new haircut." He said before showing Blaine the link he'd been sent. "Who knew your locks were such a touchy subject? Some are truly upset you cut your hair, especially after seeing that shot of you with a topknot Talia took."

"The fact she was able to do that was all the kick in the ass I needed to do so, even if Coop wasn't getting married next weekend." Blaine said, before laughing at some of the comments. "Imagine if I cut it even shorter."

"Like in high school?" Blaine nodded. "I wouldn't have minded, but I have to admit, I like the longer length. And no, it's not for any other reason beside I think it's looks sexy on you."

"Nice answer." Blaine replied as he slipped an arm around Sebastian's shoulder, so he could massage his scalp. "Speaking of high school, I showed Scott a picture of me from back then and lets just say he was surprised."

"Do you blame him, I mean seriously Killer, that was a lot of fucking gel." Sebastian said. "I still don't understand why you did it. Your curls are…"

"Don't say adorable, please."

"Fine, but you know it's true." Sebastian teased, ruffling Blaine's hair as he did. "By the way, you sounded incredible tonight."

"Thank you. Speaking of tonight, I might've confirmed to Kimberly that, we're going to have kids and that Hunter knows. You're not upset, are you?"

"Why should I be, its good news, and we know she's not going to tell anyone or…"

"Hunter, I mentioned that to her." Blaine said. "Just as we know Jeff and Morgan won't tell anyone. We've really lucked out to have friends who respect our need for privacy, even if at times it's extreme."

"B, we wouldn't be as protective if every little thing you do isn't reported on. This is one moment, we want to keep to us, and those we love. There's nothing wrong with it." Sebastian reminded him. "When the time is right, we'll share our news, but not until then. And it's not as though we can't trust others, but some would be so happy for us, it would be hard for them to not talk about it."

"Rachel."

"For starters, but she's not the only one." Sebastian said before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "For the record, I've been studying since shortly after I got home."

"Shortly?"

"Yes, shortly as I finished up the laundry you had out while I ate."

"Bas."

"It's the least I can do, B. You do so much, the least I can do is throw in a load prior to having dinner. We're a team, remember." Blaine nodded. "I only intend on studying for about another hour or so, as I want to get some quality time in with you since you leave tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect, as it gives me time to finish packing. Speaking of packing, make sure you get your bag set as next week is going to go quick."

"Already on my list of things to do this weekend, but my suit is already in the garment bag along with your tux." Sebastian told him. "Anything else?"

"Make sure you bring a bathing suit, hoping to get in a bit of beach time."

"Done." Sebastian said before kissing him once more. "Now, I hate to do this, but go, as I need to get back to work." Blaine smiled, before moving to kiss him. "You keep that up, I won't get anything done."

"Something to tide you over till you finish and we get that, quality time we each desire."

"Desire is the perfect word to use."

"Then I better go." Blaine told him, before giving him a quick peck prior to getting up off his lap. "See you in an hour or so."

"Can't wait!"


	89. Chapter 89

**Hey, I want to apologize for going MIA as it wasn't something I intended to happen, yet life once again had different ideas. We've gotten the situation under control, or at least we hope we have, so hopefully things can get back to normal. Again, sorry for disappearing.**

* * *

 **5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 89**

Although he didn't know why he was having to go to the court house, Kurt was admittedly concerned, even if he wouldn't say it aloud. When he was brought into the court room, he outrightly groaned in frustration at the sight of Xavier, who was speaking with someone he didn't recognize. "I should've known you were the reason I was here." After he spoke, Kurt saw Xavier shake his head, before saying something to the other gentleman. "What did I supposedly do to your precious boys now?"

"It's nice to see you again, too, Kurt." Xavier stated as he and the other gentleman turned towards him. "For the record, I'm not the reason you're here, he is."

"And who the hell are you?" Kurt replied, forcing Xavier to stifle a laugh. Leave it to Kurt to insult someone he doesn't know, simply because that person was speaking with someone he doesn't care for.

"I am Mr. Stevens, Mr. Hummel." He told him. "I'm an associate of Mr. Jones."

"An associate?"

"Correct." Mr. Stevens replied. "You see, due to recent circumstances, our firm felt it best to give Mr. Jones a bit of assistance handling your case. You see, you're not his only client, which means he can't simply drop what he's doing to come provide counsel for you when it's necessary."

"Then what the hell were you doing talking to him?"

"As I said, charming, isn't he?" Xavier said in response to Kurt's statement. "Mr. Stevens was simply introducing himself."

"Why didn't Mr. Jones tell me he was getting help?" Kurt asked.

"This all happened rather quickly Mr. Hummel." Mr. Stevens replied. "Although you are allowed visits with your lawyer after visiting hours, calls aren't processed unless it's an emergency, which this wasn't. Much as Mr. Jones wanted to join me today to make introductions, his presence was required in court."

"So, why am I here?"

"You are here, as I needed to not only inform the judge of my addition to your counsel, but also so the two of us may speak." Mr. Stevens told him. "Also, I need you to sign a waiver allowing me access to your divorce records, which Mr. Jones already has access to."

"I did no such thing!"

"You did in court." Xavier chimed in. "You gave your permission before the judge, when ADA Strauss questioned your account of events which occurred during your marriage to, and separation from Blaine. When Mr. Jones said he had no access to those records, yet she had them, you gave your permission for him to receive a copy."

"I didn't sign anything."

"Your permission before the judge, made that bit of paperwork unnecessary." Mr. Stevens said in response, as Xavier excused himself to take a call.

"Let me guess, it's that bastard of a son of yours."

"Mr. Hummel!" Mr. Stevens exclaimed. "You are not to speak that way of either of the Anderson-Smythes, regardless of your feelings towards them. If the judge was here, he could've easily held you in contempt!"

"Wouldn't be a first."

"Which is precisely why you're in the situation you're in." Mr. Stevens told him. "At first, I thought Mr. Jones might've been exaggerating your behavior, clearly, he was not. I now have a better understanding pertaining to your reluctance to speak openly with him."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mr. Hummel, based on what I've familiarized myself with regarding your case, you continue to blame the Anderson-Smythes for your situation. Yet, based on the facts which have been presented, there is only one person to blame, yourself. Not the Anderson-Smythes, not Mr. Jones, you." When Kurt attempted to speak, Mr. Stevens raised his hand, stopping him so he could finish. "You see Mr. Hummel, your behavior in and out of the court room has exacerbated your situation. Even without them present, you cannot seem to contain your evident disdain towards the Anderson-Smythes."

"How else do you expect me to feel given all they get away with?"

"Mr. Hummel, they are not getting away with anything." Mr. Stevens told him. "Aside from being told not to speak about you publicly, which isn't an easy task given what's occurred. They've given acceptable answers when approached regarding their legal situation with you. More often than not, referring the reporters to their legal counsel. The sooner you accept you've brought this on yourself, the quicker this situation can be rectified."

"So, I've been told."

"Yet, you've chosen not to. Nor, do you take your therapy sessions seriously."

"Excuse me, those are private."

"Mr. Hummel, due to them being court ordered, status reports are given to appropriate parties." Mr. Stevens told him. "Mr. Hummel, all anyone in this process wants, is for you to go back to living your life. But that won't happen till you're able to refrain from…"

"From talking about Blaine and Sebastian, no matter if they deserve it." Kurt replied. "Even if I do, it's not like the order is going away."

"No, but you won't constantly be in court, allowing you to once again have a life." Mr. Stevens said in response. "You can have your life back Mr. Hummel, you merely have to…"

"Forget about Blaine and Sebastian, not going to happen, especially since Blaine is everywhere."

"Yes, Blaine Anderson-Smythe is a bit difficult to ignore given his profession. Yet, that doesn't mean you have to react or have an opinion on everything he does, whether professionally or personally."

"Mr. Jones has told me something similar a few times." Kurt said before glancing over at Xavier who was still on the phone. "I bet he's talking to one of them about me, about this."

"While that's certainly a possibility, one which he's legally obligated to inform them about. There's also a strong possibility the call is in regards to one of his numerous other clients." Mr. Stevens replied. "Like him or not Mr. Hummel, Mr. Smythe is a highly successful, respected attorney, with clients other than his son and son-in-law."

"If he's so busy, why is he here?"

"You really are incapable of seeing passed your blind hatred for anyone related to the Anderson-Smythes, aren't you?" Before Kurt could respond, he continued. "That was a rhetorical question, no answer is necessary." He stated, now wondering how Carter was able to get this far without snapping. "Now Mr. Hummel, why are you so hesitant to allow me to see the court proceedings from your divorce?"

"I don't see the point."

"This entire situation is because you didn't follow the guidelines laid out in your divorce. I need to understand why that judge felt it necessary to put in that stipulation."

"Fine, I'll sign the waiver." Kurt told him. "Maybe once you read it, you and Mr. Jones can figure out a way to use it to get me out of this."

"Unfortunately, at this point in the proceedings, that's not going to happen given your behavior. You have proven an order of protection is necessary."

"Then what good is having that information?"

"It'll help us to better navigate things, and hopefully do as I said before, get you your life back, within reason of course."

While this was happening at the courthouse in Lima, Blaine was at the airport, preparing to board his flight to Dallas. "Something have you distracted this morning?" Morgan asked they waited, bringing him out of his slight fog. "Blaine?"

"Sorry." He replied before looking outside at the plane. "What did you ask?"

"You seem distracted, want to talk. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine, no worries. Or at least, nothing you can do to help."

"What's going on?"

"Cooper's bachelor party is tonight and…"

"You hate not being there for it."

"Yes. He managed to make it to mine, yet, I can't make it to his."

"Blaine, he knows if you could be there, you would be." Morgan told him. "If anyone gets not having control of one's schedule at times, it's your brother. If given the choice, I'm sure he prefers having you there for the big day, standing up with him, then at his bachelor party."

"Bas said the same thing. Said it's one of the downfalls of us living on opposite coasts." He said in response. "I mean, we looked at other days, but tonight worked best for not only Coop, but most of his friends, so, it is what it is. We'll get some brotherly bonding in beforehand."

"I don't doubt that." She replied. "You know, some of your fans are wondering why you're not playing all three days of the festival like others."

"Not surprising, but it's not my news to share." Blaine told her. "With that said, what are your plans for that day since you have it free?"

"We've all decided to lay low so as not to draw too much attention to the fact you and Sebastian aren't with us."

"You don't need to do that."

"We know, but we want to." Justin chimed in as the others joined them. "Your family deserves to be able to enjoy this moment, without prying eyes imposing. Plus, much as we don't mind the paparazzi, we enjoy our privacy, similar to you."

"Now that, I understand." Blaine said before Tess told them the plane was ready for them to board. "I'm still trying to understand why people take pictures of me doing everyday things."

"Because they're surprised to see you doing normal things." Talia told him. "No matter how mundane they may be. I mean, I admittedly got a kick out of that picture someone got of you and Sebastian getting coffee, like it was a shock."

"Exactly!" Blaine stated before starting up the steps, waiting to continue till the others were on board. "If one looks back, how many were posted of him when he was at Columbia, coffee cup in hand." The others couldn't help but laugh, knowing how right he was. "Even now, I don't know how he did it as I got tired watching him."

"Yet he did, which is why I don't doubt he's going to be a force to reckon with once he starts practicing." Todd said to him. "Least we forget, he did it all, while going on this crazy ride with you."

"That's what I mean, I don't…"

"He figured it out, because you and school mattered." Talia chimed in as she got settled. "No one was going to tell that man, he couldn't have both." They all watched Blaine bow his head slightly. "There isn't anything he would've allowed to get in the way of you two having everything you wanted. To this day, I'm thankful he was able to get through to you, so you had belief in yourself again."

"You and me both." Blaine replied. "Which is why, cliché as it may be, I'm always going to thank him, as without his belief in me, none of this would've been possible. Sure, I had my moments, but he spoken in a way which really made me think, and realize why I hadn't given up, though I'd come close."

"Yes, you came close, but those moments often came after a run-in with Hummel." Todd stated, earning him a look from Blaine. "Blame Jordan and Santana, as that's how they refer to him, along with a few other things I'm not going to repeat." Earning quite a bit of laughter. "Would you like me to?"

"Not necessary, as I'm sure we've heard most of them. If not, we can use our imaginations." Blaine said to him as the door was closed. "And now, my success is the best revenge, particularly given everything he said to me back then."

"As it should be." Justin told him. "The best part, you're not having to go out of your way to do so, you're simply living your life."

"Which he can't deal with." Morgan added, earning a nod from Blaine. "Any progress on that front?"

"Nice Segway." Blaine teased as they buckled up. "No, but we don't really expect any at this time. He still can't help but talk crap, even when he spends a majority of his time in jail."

"I still can't believe he's there again."

"Neither can we, yet he is. Xavier told us not to really think about what's happening with him, though it's not easy, for either of us."

"It's because you're constantly wondering when he's going to act out again." Talia said to him.

"Exactly, but we're trying, as we know we can't live our lives, constantly wondering what he's going to do next." With that said, Blaine reached into his bag and handed each of them an envelope which they promptly opened as they taxied.

"Is this what we think it is?" Talia asked, looking at the music before her.

"It is." Blaine proudly replied. "Those are my rough arrangements for three of my new songs."

"Rough?" Justin asked.

"Yes, as this gives you all something to work with. Consider it the bones of the pieces."

"So, you want us all to put our own touch on them." Morgan said, earning a nod. "Any particular reason why?"

"Because while there are a few I've finished, though will undoubtedly be tweaked. Some of my favorites are always the ones we collaborate on. Gives the pieces a unique sound given how our styles mesh."

"And that's why you made sure we each had something on board." Todd add.

"Precisely, though if you all want to relax during the flight, that's cool too." It only took one look between them all to know they were going to be "working" during their flight. "So you know, the last piece in that envelope, is finished though." A statement which had them all go to it. "Once we get settled, I'd like for us to give it a run through."

"Did you write this for Sebastian?" Morgan asked.

"I wouldn't necessarily say I wrote it for him, but he was my inspiration behind it."

"Has he heard it?"

"He has, but it was a stripped down version." Blaine replied. "I think this is going to be one of those songs where I want both versions of it on the album. Think of the stripped down version as a bonus track."

"One which your fans are going to go crazy for, as they love when you do that." Justin said. "It's become your trademark of sorts."

"Which Vincent fought for us to be allowed to do. Having someone who supports my vision, has been a blessing on this ride." Blaine said to them. "It's allowed me to be who I see myself as musically."

They were all caught up in their conversation that it wasn't till Scott poked his head around the corner, did they realize they'd reached cruising altitude. Once he handed Blaine a note, a smile crept to his face, peaking the others interest. "Everything alright?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Blaine said before looking up at Scott. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, it wasn't a big deal. Plus as I said when you asked, you deserve a bit of quiet time with Sebastian. Is there anything else I can do?"

"You've done more than enough." Blaine replied, to which Scott smiled, before heading back to Tess to go over the schedule for the weekend as it was rather full.

"Good for you." Todd told him. "Too often you don't take advantage of moments like that."

"I know, which is why I'm trying to get better at it, especially with everything Bas has going on." Blaine said in response. "I'm doing my best to support him, the same way he supported me."

As that statement left him, a similar one left Sebastian who was talking with Andrea. "No matter how hectic things get for him, he's been there for me, even when we're not in the same place." Sebastian said to her. "So again, thank you for asking me first."

"With as crazy as our lives are going to get, we need to look out for each other." She told him. "And I know from past experience, how good time with him is for you, especially when you've got a lot going on."

"Like now?"

"Yes." Andrea said to him. "I know having to sit back and let your Dad handle things, isn't easy on you, as you're not wired to let others take care of you."

"Besides Blaine."

"Blaine's different, he's part of you, just as you are to him."

"How is it you're the first person to get that?" Sebastian replied.

"I think it's because I don't see things the same way others around you do." Andrea told him. "Often people are too close to see it. Not saying your friends don't know you, but their perception is a bit skewed, because they care for you, differently." When he chuckled, she smiled. "Glad you understood that, because…."

"No need to explain, I understand it." He said to her. "While we're friends, it's different."

"Exactly. Now, do you have any other questions regarding the deposition?"

"No, as your notes were clear and you've answered the few questions I did have." Sebastian replied. "Looks to be rather straight forward in comparison to others I've taken part in."

"It is, or at least it should be." Andrea told him. "Which is why asking you to do this wasn't a big issue. Again, I really appreciate this Sebastian."

"Don't mention it, as it benefits us both, though I'm clearly getting the better end of it."

"That you are, as I'd rather be getting away to California instead." She said in response. "I want a full recap when you get back though, alright?"

"Deal." The two only talked a bit longer till she headed back to her desk and he turned his attention back to his computer. It didn't take him long to notice a notification on his phone denoting he had email, so he logged in. Upon seeing it was from his Dad, he admittedly paused for a moment before opening it. Yet once he did, he learnt his hesitation wasn't necessary and was admittedly happy to see Carter was finally getting some help. He was also relieved to read that the man joining him was rather no-nonsense as well, and wouldn't feed into Kurt's view of how the case was proceeding against him. That he was simply there to help Carter. The few questions he did have pertaining the change, he sent back to his Dad, yet none of which were overly concerning. Allowing him to breathe, as this change wasn't something that was going to be something which threw Blaine, as his focus needed to be elsewhere that weekend.


	90. Chapter 90

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 90**

Although Blaine's trip home was relatively brief, they tried to make the most of the time they did have before he left for California. While they each wished it would've been longer, this was the shortest break of Blaine's summer schedule for which they were each grateful. Given the time difference, Sebastian was already well into his work day on Thursday by the time Blaine's first radio interview began. Normally he'd try to listen to it, but this time he'd have to wait to listen as he wanted to ensure he was fully prepared fill in for Andrea that evening.

Even though he was working, it didn't mean he wasn't kept in the loop courtesy of Blaine's band and their friends. Each texting him what they found were memorable moments, though Sebastian preferred the pictures Morgan and Talia were sending, knowing little Blaine could possibly say, would surprise him. Though he admittedly got a chuckle out of his response regarding not performing on Saturday, being he had a personal commitment which couldn't be rescheduled. For all the possibilities which were tossed about in-studio, not a one came close to what was actually happening. Getting all these tidbits throughout the day, helped the time pass more quickly for Sebastian, who always felt the day before leaving to join Blaine always dragged.

By the time he was heading for the deposition after grabbing a quick dinner, he couldn't help but smile at the pictures Whitney sent him of Blaine singing in front of the castle. Often as he teased his husband about being his prince, he looked every bit the part at the moment given the setting. Sebastian was in the midst of replying when Tyler approached. "Given that smile you're sporting, let me guess, you're texting Blaine." His words causing Sebastian to look up from his phone.

"Close, it pertains to him." Sebastian told him before finishing. "Cooper's fiancé sent me some pictures and video. He's currently in the middle of a performance. We probably won't talk till later this evening given his schedule for the day. Which actually works out best as it allows me to finish up most of my work before he calls."

"It can't be easy."

"It's easier than it used to be as we now have a better grasp of how things work."

"That's good to hear." Tyler said in response as they headed down the hall. "From what Andrea said, this works out well for you."

"It does, but I know this isn't going to be the norm. Hell, I didn't even tell Blaine as I know how quickly things could change." Sebastian told him. "Last thing I wanted was for things to not work out, and then he's thrown off his game prior to a performance, something I wouldn't want to be responsible for."

"I'm sure his fans appreciate the consideration, especially since he puts on one hell of a show." His response earned an eyebrow raise in response. "Yes, I've seen him in concert. Your husband is insanely talented, and you're not so bad yourself." A response which earned a laugh out of Sebastian. "What can I say, my daughter played the charity single for me."

"Thank you. Now, did your daughter drag you to B's concert, or did you go willingly?"

"I went willingly." Tyler told him. "While I might not necessarily be his key demo graphic, his music transcends."

"Agreed, and I think it's because his music touches something inside people, something they can relate to on some level." Sebastian said to him. "Song writing is therapeutic for him, helps him process things he's been through."

"Speaking of, how is that situation going?"

"It's going. All we can do is enjoy the quiet till he inevitably opens his mouth again." Sebastian had just finished, when they walked into the conference room and he could only shake his head. "Carter."

"Sebastian." Carter replied as he looked over at his associate who could tell the two were at a bit of a loss. "Since when are you handling this case?"

"He's filling in for Andrea." Tyler said in response. "Given this is merely a deposition, unless the two of you are uncomfortable being seated across from one another, there is no issue."

"You knew?" Sebastian questioned as he looked up at him.

"I did. The only reason I didn't say something sooner, was because I didn't want you recusing yourself for no reason. There is no conflict of interest here."

"Are you sure?" Tyler nodded. "Carter, is this an issue for you?"

"No. You?" Sebastian shook his head. "I doubt this is going to be the last time we cross paths, Sebastian."

"Are you implying you don't see a proverbial end to things?" Carter couldn't help but laugh. "Nice to know you're not deluding yourself."

"Nice to see there's no animosity between the two of you." Tyler said as they took their seats.

"There's no animosity, because Carter and I knew one another before he began representing Hummel." Sebastian said. "He's doing his job. He's representing Hummel against the charges brought forth by the court, more so than us, even though we're the subject matter."

"Carter, are you comfortable with this, otherwise…"

"I'm fine, I have no issue with Sebastian filling in for Andrea." Carter said in response. "So, let's go over the perimeters of this meeting, as our client should be here shortly."

While the deposition took almost two hours, it was relatively civil given the nature of the case. Once they finished up, Tyler and the other lawyer left the room leaving Sebastian and Carter to talk. "You know, if this was an issue for you, I would've recused myself."

"I know, but it's as Tyler said, there is no conflict of interest here." Carter replied as he packed up his bag. "You proved yourself today."

"As did you." Sebastian told him. "Must be nice having a client who actually listens, just as it must be nice to now have help."

"You heard?" Yet no sooner, was he shaking his head. "Nevermind, your Dad told you."

"Yes, and said Hummel was his typical charming self. So, Mr. Stevens has a good idea of what you've been dealing with." Sebastian said before checking his phone which had vibrated in his pocket.

"Blaine?"

"No, Cooper, Blaine's…"

"Brother." Carter chimed in. "Congratulate him for me." A response which garnered quite the look from Sebastian. "Hunter told me, thought it might be wise if I had a heads-up. And before you get mad at him, I haven't told anyone, even my wife."

"I'm not mad, as he has a point." Sebastian replied. "We have no idea how he may react, particularly since we don't know how Cooper intends on handling the news which has been kept secret. Neither of them wanted outside noise distracting from their day."

"Much like you and Blaine did."

"Precisely. While Blaine's fan,s and the media have been pretty respective of his, our privacy for the most part, there are still moments where they intrude." Sebastian said. "It's actually one of B's concerns regarding Cooper's wedding."

"Understandable, though it's not as though his brother hasn't garnered quite the following after his latest film."

"So true, but Blaine's concerns are justifiable given things he's experienced." Sebastian told him. "He simply wants for them, what we had. The ability to share the moment with those who matter most to them without the outside noise."

"It's all anyone wants."

"Precisely, though with their careers, there is plenty of unexpected situations one has to be prepared for." Sebastian replied. "I mean, much as B's not a fan of needing a security detail, he knows they are necessary if he wants any semblance of normalcy, which sounds contradictory."

"No, I get it, and there really is no other way to describe it." Carter said to him. "For him, the two of you to have a sense of normalcy, others have to be stopped from intruding on often, simple moments." When Sebastian reacted, Carter smiled. "Hunter might've commented on some situations prior to me taking on Mr. Hummel for a client."

"I'm going to need to thank him for that, as it's something that tends to get lost on people. They focus on everything B's career brings to his, our life, but not what it takes from it. There's a sense of anonymity, we'll never have again."

"If you could change things, would you?"

"Never, as the inconveniences, are nothing in comparison to the happiness B experiences sharing his music." When Carter chuckled, Sebastian cocked his head. "Do I even want to ask, or is your reaction based off of…." Carter smiled before he finished, letting him know he was on the right path. "Figures. Do you get to go home now, or do you have to stick around here a bit longer?"

"I actually get to go home." Carter replied. "You?"

"Same, though I have a bit of work to do when I get there to ensure I'm able to leave when planned tomorrow."

"Then you better get going, as I don't want to be responsible for you not getting out on time." Carter said before slipping his bag over his shoulder. "And Sebastian, should you think things might go sideways, for whatever reason, have your Dad call me. Give me a heads-up."

"Of course, as that way you'll be better equipped to handle it, but hopefully your weekend won't be interrupted."

"I hope so too, but I've learnt whenever Blaine does something of note, to expect a reaction. I wish that wasn't the case."

"Don't we all."

Once he arrived at home, Sebastian didn't waste much time, heading straight up to his office upon his arrival to get to work. He was in the midst of going over his notes from the deposition to ensure they were clear for Andrea, when his phone rang, bringing a smile to his face. "This isn't a bad time, is it?" Blaine asked as he stretched out on the lounger, on his balcony.

"Never." Sebastian replied as he pushed back from his desk to lean back. "How'd the day go?"

"Sebastian, are you…."

"Positive, I was just going over my notes from a deposition I attended." Sebastian told him. "Now, back to my question, or would you prefer something, not so innocent?" Blaine couldn't help but smile, knowing the look that was undoubtedly on his husband's face. "So, which is it?"

"The day was fun, I wish you were there for it."

"I take it fun was had after your performance."

"There was." Blaine said in response. "But we all could've done without some of the reactions when we were spotted. Scott and the guys were kept on their toes, which is unfortunate. It's actually one of the reasons why I left before everyone else."

"Wait, they're…"

"I told them all to stay, enjoy themselves."

"I'm sorry about that." Sebastian replied. "It shouldn't have come to that."

"It wasn't the sole reason." Blaine told him. "Part of me wanted to come back early to talk to you at a decent hour, even if I'm going to be seeing you tomorrow. But before you worry, I'm going to be joining them for a late dinner."

"Good, as you should be enjoying yourself." Sebastian said. "How's your view, as I can hear the ocean?" It was only moments later, did he receive a short video of the view. "I'm jealous."

"If it helps, you'll have the same once you get here. I'd rather be enjoying it with you. How'd the deposition go?"

"Great, after the initial shock." Sebastian said, before quickly following up. "Carter is part of the opposition."

"Sebastian."

"Relax Killer, Tyler said it was alright since it was merely a deposition."

"Was it awkward?"

"Not really, and it allowed us to talk afterward." Sebastian replied. "You should know, Hunter let him know what's going on this weekend, felt it best he knew given Hummel's past behavior."

"Once again, Hunter's looking out for us." Blaine said to him. "I wouldn't have thought of telling him, yet it was the right call. From what I know, Coop doesn't plan on releasing the news till after the weekend. But, his publicist is prepared should anyone stumble upon the ceremony." He continued before taking a sip of his drink. "It really is a beautiful site."

"And when did you have time to see it?"

"I went for a walk on the beach when I got back here. It's in a pretty secluded area."

"Wait, you were able to walk on the beach and, you weren't bothered?" Sebastian teasingly replied.

"Yes, smartass. Honestly, I'm grateful Tess booked us near the water instead of in the city. While the commute is a bit longer, this setting is better suited to help us unwind."

"She knows you, and the others well. Much as you love doing things, you all enjoy some quiet in the midst of the chaos. And you B, have plenty to deal with this trip."

"Exactly. Do you know how hard it is to stay away from my parents right now, I mean, yet if we all got together it could lead to speculation." Blaine told him. "Sure, my parents could time a trip to spend time with both sons, but…"

"You don't have to explain it B, I get it. At least you get to see them tomorrow at rehearsal."

"True, which probably isn't soon enough for my Mom. It was hard for her not coming to see me perform."

"What did she and your Dad do, since Whitney was there?"

"They were with Cooper going over last minute details, something we're all too familiar with. Coop insisted they'd handle it, even though Whitney intended to. He felt she needed a break from having to deal with…"

"All the last minute details, I remember that all too well." Sebastian said to him. "Was she reluctant to relinquish control, like we were?"

"Yes, but was grateful he forced the issue by the time I wrapped. It made her step back, something she needed to do as she was starting to stress out."

"How's Cooper?"

"Good, he's embraced the advice you gave him, thank you."

"I didn't tell him anything you wouldn't have, simply helped him focus on what matters." Sebastian said. "To this day B, no matter what we're dealing with, in the end, we're what matters. The rest is….

"Noise." Blaine chimed in. "I feel the same way. Everything we've dealt with, simply reinforces what matters in life. And you, Sebastian, are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Someone is feeling sentimental due to the upcoming nuptials."

"Bas."

"I'm just kidding, B. I feel the same way, as my love for you, and yours for me, puts things in perspective. It's why I do, say the things I do." Sebastian said before swirling his glass, causing the ice cubes to clink against it. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." He then took a sip. "I miss you, which…"

"I miss you, too, even if we only saw one another days ago."

"That's what I was going to say, how'd you know?"

"I could hear it in your voice." Blaine told him. "You don't have many tells, but I know that tone, I'm all too familiar with it."

"B."

"I'm not blaming myself, I promise. Strange as this may sound, it's reassuring to know you can miss me that much in a short time."

"As I've said before, when you're gone, part of me is missing, I won't apologize for it. Yet at the same time, I'm incredibly proud of you and wouldn't want you giving it up. Much as you love me, your career is part of you also and…you know where I'm going, right?"

"I do. How are we going to do this once we have kids?"

"We'll figure it out." Sebastian said rather assuredly. "It might not be easy at first, but, we'll figure it out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"This is us, B. If we want something, we figure out a way to make it work. And you my dear, have surrounded yourself with people who will help make it possible."

"Like usual, you're right, as Vincent has said he'd help me figure out what works for me." Blaine then released a soft breath. "I'd rather have these concerns, than wondering…never mind."

"I'm glad you didn't finish that thought, don't waste your thoughts on wondering what he may do. Should he react, we'll deal with it accordingly, or more precisely, my Dad will or the ADA." Sebastian said to him. "Now, give me an image I can take to bed with me."

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Blaine replied as he got up from the lounger, intent on sending Sebastian a picture. "Though, in your mind, it's never too early."

"You know me well. So, im…well, well." Sebastian stuttered, as he looked at the picture of Blaine. His white button-up, undone exposing his chest, swimsuit hanging a bit low, ocean in the background. "Not fair."

"Will that get you through the night?"

"Yes, but beware of how I may react upon seeing you tomorrow."

"Ever think that's what I was hoping for." Almost instantly he heard what he thought was a growl. "Like I said, I wish you were here." Blaine told him. "While it might not be a perfect getaway, we can make the most of it."

"Damn straight we will." Sebastian replied, before finishing his glass of scotch. "And much as I hate to say this, I should probably go to bed as I intend to go in early tomorrow."

"Then go, especially if it ensures you getting to me." A response which made Sebastian smile, knowing his early arrival was not only going to be good for him, but for Blaine. "I love you."

"I love you, too B. If I don't talk to you in the morning, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." After the call ended, Blaine tossed his phone onto the lounger before leaning against the balcony railing. Easy as it could be to get lost in everything else going on, it only ever took a conversation with Sebastian to help him refocus. Yet knowing how Kurt felt about Cooper, Blaine couldn't help but brace himself for the inevitable outburst. With that knowledge, he decided to take a page out of Hunter's book, and reached back for his phone to make a call. Although he knew it was a bit late, he felt it was worth the risk, and believed they'd understand.

"Hello."

"Mr. Berry, it's Blaine." He said as he looked out onto the ocean. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Not at all, Blaine. What can I do for you?" LeRoy asked, as Hiram looked on. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, at least for the time being." Blaine told him. "I need to ask, did my parents happen to mention what's happening this weekend?"

"You mean, your brother getting married." Blaine confirmed his statement. "They have. Is that why you called?"

"It is, you see, I'm…"

"Afraid it's going to set Kurt off, based on his opinion of Cooper."

"Yes, which is amazing given he used to have a crush on him." Blaine said to him, garnering a laugh. "I don't want Cooper to have to deal with the ramifications of another possible outburst. And before you say it, yes, I know I'm getting ahead of myself. It's just…"

"You want to protect Cooper and Whitney, I understand." LeRoy told him. "What can we do to help?"

"Do either of you still speak with Burt?"

"In passing, as we're trying to stay out of an awkward situation."

"You mean what's going on between him and Carole."

"Correct. She wants things to work, but she's not blindly letting her feelings lead her."

"Good, as she doesn't need to be dragged into all this again." Blaine said. "Does she know about Cooper getting married?"

"Not that it's happening this weekend, as your parents have been rather tight lipped about it. They told us, as we're heading the fundraiser for the foundation this weekend since your parents, and Sebastian's will be in California." LeRoy replied. "Now, what would you like for us to do?"

"Given all that's happened, I don't know why I'm taking a chance, but…" Blaine then took a deep breath. "Never mind, it's not going to make a difference."

"Why can you be so sure, whatever it is?"

"Because Burt hasn't been able to stop a damn thing he's done."

"Not that I'm defending him, but, there's only so much he can do. Kurt is an adult."

"I'm aware of that, yet he hasn't held him accountable. It's always excuse after excuse, regardless of what he's done." Blaine said to him. "I'm sorry for bothering you, just forget I called."

"Blaine."

"I mean it. I'm sorry. Have a nice night, and thank you for taking the lead this weekend, I know my Mom and Victoria appreciate it, as do Sebastian and I. Bye Mr. Berry."

"Bye, Blaine." Before he could say much else, the line went dead, leaving LeRoy to slowly hang up the phone. "He shouldn't have to take on this burden."

"What burden is that?" Hiram asked as he turned off the television.

"The need to protect those he loves, from the actions of another."

"He has the same concerns Kate has, doesn't he?" LeRoy nodded as he sat down beside him. "I'm sure Cooper's aware of what could possibly happen."

"As am I, and given how Cooper's reacted to this whole thing, he's not going to blame his brother, neither would Whitney. They know this is out of his control. Yet, this is Blaine."

"Why did he call?"

"I think he wanted us to reach out to Burt, warn him, but he changed his mind." LeRoy told him. "Mind you, this is an assumption, as he never finished his initial reasoning, he thought better of it."

"He clearly believed it was worth a short given he called us." Hiram said to him.

"Again, I don't know for sure. I'm basing my answer on what he did say. I wish there was something we could do. Kurt's brought so much undo turmoil to people's lives, people we care about. What happened to the boy we knew?"

"That is the question everyone wishes they had an answer for."


	91. Chapter 91

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 91**

Given the time difference, as Blaine was arriving at wedding rehearsal, Sebastian was boarding his flight to join him. Luckily for Sebastian, he managed to go relatively unnoticed at the airport, which had been one of his concerns. The last thing he wanted was for someone to spot him and the information make it online, ruining his surprise. Once he was settled in his seat, he checked his phone one last time and smiled, upon seeing a picture Blaine posted of him and Cooper, saying he loved getting to spend time with his brother.

The wedding planner was in the middle of explaining how things were going to happen that morning, when Patrick noticed Scott checking his phone. "Do you need to go talk with him?" He asked Blaine as the two of them made their way off to the side prior to things beginning. Almost instantly Blaine shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Blaine told him. "Since you've rarely joined me on tour, you haven't seen everything which it entails. He's most likely touching base with Tess to ensure nothing new has come up since I'm not at the hotel with everyone else." Little did he realize, Scott was actually talking with Cole, letting him know Sebastian had boarded his flight and ensure he had the proper flight information. "And before you ask, no, I don't need to leave early to make it to sound check."

"They'd understand if you needed to." Patrick assured him.

"I know, but it's all taken care of, it's not necessary." Blaine said, before excusing himself as rehearsal was about to begin and Cooper was already showing a bit of nerves. "So you know, the anticipation is worse than the actual moment." Blaine said softly to Cooper as Whitney's bridesmaids made their way down the aisle.

"Are you sure about that?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, as all those nerves your feeling disappear once you lock eyes with one another in the moment." Blaine told him. "Honestly, I don't remember much outside of my walk down the aisle with Mom and Dad, other than how I felt upon taking Bas's hand. From that moment on, we were in our own little bubble."

"I needed to hear that." Cooper replied, just as Whitney started to make her way down. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." Blaine said in response, while giving him a gentle nudge. "Now pay attention."

It was about an hour later when they all headed towards the nearby restaurant for brunch. Once everyone was seated, Patrick stood to address everyone. "First off, I want to thank you all for being here, and being part of what's monumental moment in Cooper's and Whitney's life. Also, thank you for not questioning the earlier than usual rehearsal time." A statement which earned quite a bit of laughter. "The last couple of years have been a bit of a whirlwind for our family, but I say that in the best way possible. Whitney, Kate and I couldn't be happier to welcome you into not only our family, but our lives. You are everything, and more than we ever hoped for Cooper. All we've ever wanted for either of our sons is for them to find someone who not only loves them, but respects them for who they are, something they've each been lucky enough to find. And, I will end it there, as I promised Cooper I wouldn't get long-winded today, I'll save that for tomorrow." Cooper shook his head, as Whitney pressed a kiss to his temple as Patrick took his seat, before standing herself.

"I need to echo Patrick's comments, as it truly means the world to Cooper and I, that none of you flinched when we told you the time of rehearsal." Whitney said to them. "For those of you close to us, know Cooper's schedule is not always the easiest to navigate, then throw in Blaine's and, it's another story, yet I wouldn't change it for the world. It means so much to us having you all here, I only wish everyone was present, yet that should be rectified later today, right Blaine?" Blaine nodded. "For those of you slightly confused, Sebastian isn't here yet as he needed to work, as unlike most of us here, his schedule isn't really flexible." Upon seeing Blaine bow his head slightly, Whitney placed one of her hands on Coopers shoulder, bringing his hand to hers. "I…" Once she seemed at a loss for words, Cooper stood and gave her hand a squeeze.

"What I think Whit is trying to say, is thank you all for going along with our unconventional way of doing things." Cooper said. "Yet those familiar with our life, realize unconventional really isn't that out of the ordinary for us. It's actually pretty much the norm for my family now." A response which caused Blaine to shake his head. "We're beyond grateful you all wanted to be a part of our special day, and Blainer's, I couldn't imagine anyone else being at my side when it happens. You're an inspiration to me in more ways than I can explain. We've come a long way little brother."

"We certainly have."

By the time brunch began wrapping up, Whitney excused herself from a conversation with both sets of parents to say goodbye to Blaine, who sharing a hug with Cooper. Shortly after she approached, Cooper said one more goodbye before giving the two a moment. "I can't even begin to tell you how much you being here means not only to Cooper, but to me. This weekend wouldn't have felt right if you weren't a part of it."

"I'm glad Vincent was able to make the dates work, as I couldn't imagine not being here." Blaine told her as he took ahold of her hand. "You ready to marry Coop?"

"Absolutely!" Whitney said happily. "I've been ready since the day he asked me."

"He has been too, I'm pretty sure the wait has been killing him." He said in response. "Honestly, I'm surprised the two of you didn't elope."

"We thought about it, but realized it wouldn't have felt right not having those we love there."

"Sounds like me and Bas, as we came close a few times, though don't tell my Mom."

"I promise." She then glanced over at Cooper who shot her a wink before pointing towards Scott. "You need to go, don't you?"

"I do, but…"

"I'm good, don't want to keep your fans waiting."

"Actually, I've got sound check first, then the meet and greet, which will undoubtedly be hectic as it's been awhile." Blaine told her. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do, I mean, I might have a show tonight but that doesn't mean I'm shrugging my duties as best man."

"Positive, now get a move on it. As once you settle into your day, time should fly and before you know it, Sebastian will be here." Instantly his smile grew. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Always." Blaine then leant forward to give her a kiss. "Will I be seeing you tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Now…"

"I'm going." Blaine said, before giving her one more kiss before heading off with Scott.

After he disappeared, Whitney rejoined Cooper who slipped his arm around her, giving her a kiss once she was close. "He's got everything under control, promise." Cooper said before taking a sip of his mimosa. "My Dad's already grilled him regarding everything, thinks he's cutting things too close. Squirt's got his bases covered."

"It's just, traffic is…" Her words were cut off by the sound of a helicopter overhead, and as it disappeared she noticed the smile on Cooper's face. "Blaine?"

"Yes, as Vincent made sure traffic wasn't an issue, knowing how important being here was to Blaine." Cooper told her. "Successful as I've become, I've got a long way to go to catch my little brother, not that I'm trying."

"Good, as it's not something you can compare. You and Blaine are each special in your own rights, don't let anyone blur those lines."

"They won't, as I know we can't be compared. Also, I know how insanely talented my little brother is, always have. Now, let's enjoy ourselves, make the most of our day before we're separated." Cooper teased, knowing she was hesitant to ask. "It's going to make seeing you walk down the aisle, all the more memorable."

"Blaine?"

"Blaine and Sebastian." Cooper replied. "They've helped me make sense of all the thoughts I've had leading up to tomorrow. Let me know they're all normal." He then kissed her once again. "You did remind everyone about the whole social media blackout, right?"

"I have, and they all understand why. They know the buzz that occurs anytime you and Blaine are together, especially with your new found success." She then looked over at the parents. "My parents still can't grasp how your parents deal with everything. I mean…"

"You're not just talking about mine and Blaine's success, are you?" She shook her head. "They lean on one another."

"I know, as I've seen it firsthand." Whitney told him. "What I meant, is they don't know how they've managed to be so rational about it all."

"Part of that is due to Xavier reminding them, as well as all of us, not to make matters worse. Blaine and Sebastian taking the high road, no matter how difficult, has played in their favor." Cooper said in response. "Last thing any of us want is giving that son-of-a-bitch any leverage he can use against them." She then rested her head against him. "Are you alright?"

"I am, sorry for bringing such a sore point up."

"It's alright, as it's hard to ignore. I think about it all the time, think about how unfair it is. Did you warn your parents about a possible outburst?"

"I did, which is how the whole conversation got started. I'm just glad they didn't say something stupid to Blaine, I never would've forgiven myself if they had. Hell, I'm still shocked my sister and cousin didn't go all fan-girl on him. Keeping the two of them quiet, has been quite the task, and it's the last thing Blaine needs during his _off_ time."

"Sweet as that is, Blaine would understand."

"I know, but that doesn't mean he should have to."

"You sound like Sebastian." Cooper said before giving her another kiss. "Didn't know I needed to hear that, yet, I clearly did."

"Let's just say, I listen when they talk about their reason for keeping their personal life, private."

While they were continuing to enjoy the moment, Blaine was looking out the helicopter, taking in the view as they passed the traffic below. Yet once he leaned back and closed his eyes, Scott took the moment to check on Sebastian's flight, which was still due in on-time. "Care to tell me what's going on that has you glue to your phone today?" Blaine said to him, his eyes barely open. "It's unusual."

"Just a lot of little details to keep track of, especially to ensure tomorrow isn't spoiled." Scott replied, earning him a smile from Blaine. "You look relax."

"Because I am." Blaine told him. "Getting to spend time with Coop, Whitney, and my parents was needed. Only thing which would've made it better, would've been if Bas was here." He then slipped his phone out of his pocket. "Hopefully things go smoothly at work for him so he doesn't miss his flight."

"Knowing your husband, he's doing everything in his power to ensure that doesn't happen." Scott said although he knew Sebastian was already more than halfway there. "With that said, should I presume you're not going out after the show?"

"Probably not, but it depends how Bas feels given the time difference." Blaine told him. "By the time I get off stage tonight, it's going to feel like one in the morning for him. While it's not that late, add in the flight, he could be beat, but you never know."

"Then we'll play it by ear." Scott replied. "Are you going to want to go to your trailer first, or straight to sound check?"

"Sound check." Blaine said after glancing at his watch. "We're going to make it on time, right?"

"Yes." Scott told him, before pointing to the festival grounds in the distance. "And with time to spare, which will put Tess's mind to rest."

"I take it she's been in contact with you this morning." Scott nodded. "Let me guess, she wanted to make sure I didn't lose track of time."

"No, she knew better. Her concern, the helicopter. She wanted to make sure it was supposed to be, for if it wasn't, she had time to rectify the situation. Yet things worked out as planned, so no worries. Now, everything is back to usually." And his words were correct as shortly after they landed, a golf cart was waiting for them to bring Blaine to the stage.

Once they were dropped off, it wasn't long till Blaine's band joined him, ready to go. "Will we be seeing your brother tonight or is he taking it easy?" Morgan asked as they made their way onto the stage.

"You're going to see everyone, as Coop and I realized its best they come so as people don't wonder. Especially since he and Whitney have been photographed around town the past couple of days. Would've looked out of place if they weren't here."

"Good point." She replied as Blaine took his guitar from the tech. "How'd things go?"

"Smoothly, something they each needed."

"Understandable." Morgan said. "And your parents?"

"They're loving having us in the same place since it's rare." Blaine told her. "Have you spoken with Jeff?"

"I have, and he's jealous that he can't be here. Yet it's hard to justify the cost for only a couple of days."

"Bas and I had a similar conversation." Which earned him quite the look. "This is me you're talking to, practicality still wins out, for the most part." He then raked his fingers through his hair out of habit. "That must sound crazy."

"It doesn't, because it's you." Morgan said, and soon the others chimed in, echoing her sentiment. "It's part of what makes you, you. You haven't let any of this go to your head."

"Neither have the rest of you, yet it easily could've."

"True, yet it hasn't." Justin said. "Further reason why we all get along. We know how lucky we are to be doing this, and don't take it for granted." He then came up beside Blaine and gave him a nudge. "What do you say we have some fun, get your fans talking?" Justin then pointed out some fans along the fence line, phones at the ready.

"Sounds good to me, let's have some fun!"

Thanks to the wi-fi on the plane, Sebastian was getting a glimpse of what was going on as Blaine's fans were posting his sound check. Based on what he was hearing, it was evident his husband was in a good mood, based on the songs they were playing. Seeing Blaine like this, reminded him of not only how far Blaine had come, but even with Kurt's antics, he was living his life, on his terms. With as many videos that were being posted, it made the reminder of the flight pass quickly, and before he knew it, they were taxing towards the gate.

Once Sebastian sent a text to Cole, he took a deep breath knowing it wouldn't be much longer till he got to see Blaine. As the flight attendants made one last trip through the cabin, one of them stopped at his seat. "Mr. Anderson-Smythe, security is waiting for you at the gate to accompany you through the airport." When he tilted his head, she smiled. "They radio ahead to ensure we knew to let you off ahead of everyone else."

"That's not necessary, but thank you."

"It might not be, but it's easier for all involved. This way they can more easily escort you towards the back hallways."

"Um, I have someone waiting for me."

"Your bodyguard is aware of what's happening. He'll be waiting for you beyond security."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied, before reaching for his bag as the plane had come to a complete stop. She smiled, before telling him it would only be a few more minutes till he could go. Once he was escorted passed security, Cole was waiting as expected. "Is Blaine still in the dark about all this?"

"He is, so expect quite the reaction from him as he's looking forward to your arrival."

"Is he now?"

"He is, as according to Scott your presence was sorely missed at the rehearsal."

"Crazy as this might sound, I wish I could've been there. Not only for B, but…you know." He continued after looking around, not wanting to slip up with only a day left.

"I do. Do you need to stop by the hotel before we head to the festival?" Sebastian shook his head, as he was able to change prior to boarding his flight. "Then if traffic cooperates, you'll be seeing Blaine within the hour."

With no baggage to claim, they swiftly made it into the awaiting SUV when minimal fuss which was a relief to each of them. Yet to make sure, once they were on their way, Sebastian did a bit of searching of his own since there were paparazzi present as they exited. After seeing one blip of his presence in California, he sent Morgan a text to keep Blaine from his phone. While she was happy to hear he was there, she let him know she'd do her best, but reminded him a fan could ruin it, a fact he accepted, even if he didn't like it.

Concerned as he'd been about traffic, surprisingly they didn't experience much of a delay along the way which was a relief. Meaning he was arriving while Blaine and his band were still taking part in the meet and greet. After dropping his bag in Blaine's trailer, he debated going to see him, but felt it best he stay in the trailer and wait for him to return. The early start to his day had clearly caught up with him, as he was roused from his sleep by a kiss from Blaine.

Once his eyes fluttered open, Blaine leaned in for another, only to have Sebastian wrap his arms around him, rolling them over. "It's not nice to keep your husband waiting." Sebastian sleepily told him, before leaning in for another kiss.

"He wouldn't have been kept waiting, had I known he was here." Blaine replied, smiling wide as he did. "How? Why?"

"Let's just say being a good friend, co-worker, worked in our benefit." Almost instantly, Blaine rolled them over. "B."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, or mine." Sebastian told him. "I've learnt all too quickly how fast a day can turn on it's head. So, I simply hoped everything would work out and I'd get to surprise you. Mad at me?"

"How could I be, as you being here early, is just what I needed." Blaine said, causing Sebastian to reach up and cup his cheek. "You were missed today, and not only by me."

"I wish I could've been here, but I am now." A response which earned him a kiss. "How long till you have to start getting ready?"

"I actually have a few hours, but we need to behave."

"I expected as much, just wanted to know how much time we have till you do your thing. The time you were home, went too quick."

"Tell me about it." Blaine replied, before lying down beside him. "Makes me glad they're not getting married till late in the day, gives us time to enjoy ourselves. And before you ask, Coop's checked into our hotel, so we don't have to go to him."

"Was it already planned or…"

"He booked once Tess made our reservations." Blaine said before he could finish. "Said it was the least he could do since I arranged my schedule around their day. Not to mention, the place is incredible. Beautiful views, and it's surprisingly private given its location."

"Sounds like the perfect, can't wait to see it." Sebastian then pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Remember how you said I seemed a bit off last night." Blaine nodded. "You were right, but its nothing you need to worry about." Unsurprisingly, Blaine looked up at him. "Carter was part of the opposing counsel at the deposition last night."

"Bas."

"Relax, our situation was taken into account, it's all good." Sebastian told him, though Blaine didn't look convinced. "B, they're not going to risk a case on something they could've avoided. The firm has a reputation to uphold."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, as I had similar concerns, but it's all good. And Andrea appreciated the help."

"Any particular reason she asked you?"

"She knew it could help us both, as I said. She knew I was joining you this weekend, and by helping each other, it presented the chance to get here early."

"Thank her for me, no, I'll thank her myself once we get home."

"That would mean a lot to her, even though I did thank her, numerous times. And B, she did this for us, not because of who you are."

"If it was anyone else, I might be skeptical, but not her." Blaine then rested his head back on his chest. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"No, and letting them know now is rather pointless since they're on their way. We'll see them tomorrow at some point."

"At some point?" Blaine replied, only to look up and see an expression he knew all too well. "And here I thought we were going to have a nice beach day."

"Oh, we will, but keep in mind, I'll probably be up early and….well, I could let you sleep."

"Sleep, is overrated." Blaine said, before stretching to kiss him. "I don't want to waste a moment you're here."

"Good, as I have no intention to." The two began to kiss, yet before they lost themselves in it, there was a knock on the trailer door. "You've got to be kidding me." Sebastian groaned. "You just…"

"They wouldn't have knocked, if it wasn't important." Blaine said as he got up. "I'll be right back." Although he was equally as frustrated as his husband, Blaine believed everything told Sebastian. Upon opening the door, he could only shake his head. "I thought you weren't coming till tonight."

"And here we thought you'd be happy to see us." Cooper replied as Whitney looked between them.

"Coop, I don't think this is a good time for him."

"What could he…" Cooper stopped upon spotting Sebastian's bag on the counter behind him. "Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt."

"What?"

"Unless someone else has incredible taste, I know that bag." Blaine then glanced back, before turning back. "Tell Sebastian we'll see him later."

"Coop."

"Blainers, go spend time with your husband, I know you missed him." Before Blaine could speak, Whitney echoed his sentiments. "We'll go catch one of the other acts, go enjoy yourself, but not…"

"Cooper!"

"Love you Squirt! Later!"


	92. Chapter 92

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 92**

 _While part of the country was sleeping, Blaine Anderson once again proved why he's co-headlining the festival circuit this summer. Blaine's unique blend of pop-rock which he's made a style of his own, brought a packed house down to close out the first night. Just as he's done at previous shows, the set list was changed once again, only repeating a few songs from previous shows. By keeping the set list fresh you can see the pure enjoyment in not only Blaine's performance, but that of his band. It also keep fans on their toes, unsure of what they're going to hear._

 _And since he's in California, I know a lot of you were probably wondering if older brother, Cooper, would be in attendance, he was, along with his fiancée. Cooper was front row, beaming with pride as his brother performed before an energized crowd, hanging on every word that came out of Blaine's mouth. They also erupted the moment the camera panned in on Cooper, as Blaine began playing one of his hits from Cooper's movie. Needless to say, I wouldn't be surprised if the Anderson brothers each added a bit of hardware to their shelves at home, as they've proven to be quite the force. Though for Blaine, hopefully he and Sebastian have room given the accolades Blaine's already collected. While the reaction to his brother being in the audience was quite the pop, it paled in comparison to when Cooper took the stage with his brother. Although he was a bit reluctant to join him, once he did, the brothers gave the audience something to remember._

Before Hiram could read any further, Carole made her way into the kitchen. "Good morning." He said as he set the paper aside. "Sleep well?"

"I did, but that shouldn't be a surprise given I've slept well each night I've been here." She replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Again, I don't know how I will ever be able to repay yours and LeRoy's hospitality."

"It's what friends are for." Hiram told her. "Should I ask how things are going in therapy?"

"Better, though anytime Kurt gets brought up, he still gets a bit defensive." Carole said in response. "I understand his need to help him, but at the same time he needs to accept Kurt's problems are brought on by his own actions, not Blaine, not Sebastian." At the mention of their names, she saw him glance at the paper. "What now?"

"If you're asking if Kurt's done anything to make the news, no. But, one can only hope Burt doesn't have today's paper accessible in the shop, or at least the entertainment section."

"Why is that?"

"There's a review of Blaine's performance last night, along with a few pictures." He told her before passing the paper to her. "You may want to read it yourself."

 _Having Cooper Anderson in the house wasn't the only surprise last night, as Blaine's husband, Sebastian, was also. And while the audience tried to get him to come on stage and join his husband for a song, would've loved to hear the charity single live, Sebastian stayed ensconced in the wings. Yet the stage camera panned to him a few times during songs in Blaine's set where it's been stated Sebastian was the muse._

By the time she finished, Carole took a deep breath. "Now you know why I hope Burt doesn't have the paper around."

"If that review isn't enough to upset Kurt, the picture taken afterwards of Blaine, Sebastian, Cooper, and his fiancée would push him over the edge." She said to him. "The only thing that would've been worse would've been if the four of them had been joined by Patrick and Kate. The way they've so lovingly accepted Sebastian into their lives, still irks him."

"Maybe it's because from the start, they didn't question Sebastian's feelings." LeRoy said as he walked into the room. "It's no secret, Patrick in particular, didn't believe Kurt loved Blaine." He paused for a moment as Hiram looked up at him. "I'm…"

"No need to apologize, you didn't say anything I didn't already know." Carole told him. "Patrick made it pretty clear where he stood, while Kate wanted to believe him, for Blaine's sake. Yet Kurt pushed the narrative of Patrick's displeasure of Blaine's "choice of life style" on why he didn't approve of the marriage. Little did we all realize, only Patrick had his eyes open to what was actually happening."

"He had everyone fooled, almost. Yet given Blaine and Patrick's rocky road, it was easy for him to play it off, and for others to believe it." Hiram admitted. "Once again, hindsight is twenty/twenty. This wouldn't even be an issue now, except Blaine and Sebastian are having to deal with his antics."

"I must admit, I'm surprised Kate and Patrick aren't with their boys, as it's rare they're in the same pla…what don't I know?" She said upon noticing a change in both of them. "LeRoy? Hiram?" LeRoy thought back to the conversation he'd had with Blaine, and decided to speak up.

"Kate and Patrick actually are in California, but there's a reason they didn't attend Blaine's show last night." Hiram looked at him and smiled, believing Carole was the best defense. For if Burt truly wanted to show he's changing, this was the perfect opportunity. If not, at least they tried to lessen the possible outburst. "They felt it best, if they all weren't caught together."

"Why could that possibly be best given everyone knows how close they all are."

"Because people would wonder why they just so happened to be in California, for presumably no reason." Hiram chimed in.

"So, they didn't go just for family time." Carole said, and they each shook their heads. "So, why are they there?"

"Cooper and Whitney are getting married today." LeRoy told her, making her smile. "It was important to Cooper that their big day fly under the radar until they are ready to announce it."

"Guess he's more like Blaine than I realized, as he doesn't seem shy around the cameras."

"He's not, but this is a personal moment which they only want to share with loved ones. Hence why he's been so vague when asked about his upcoming nuptials to Whitney." Hiram stated. "Also, Blaine's his best man and..."

"Enough said, as Blaine standing up for him would only add to a possible circus." Carole said. "Is an announcement being made?"

"From what we know, yes, but we're not sure when." LeRoy told her. "Now you know why, Kate and Patrick kept their distance."

"It also explains why Sebastian made a trip cross country for the weekend, when he didn't join Blaine last weekend when he was closer." Carole replied, earning her quite the look. "I freely admit I keep tabs on that stuff for my own sanity, sad as that may sound."

"Given your situation, it makes sense. Allows you to brace yourself for any possible outbursts." LeRoy said in response. "You also now know why Kate didn't necessarily talk about her weekend plans."

"Let me guess, Xavier and Victoria are there as well since the two of you are in charge of the fundraiser." They each nodded. "They really are one big, happy family, aren't they?" She then sighed. "I hope that didn't come off as catty as it sounded, as I'm happy for them, it's just…"

"We know." Hiram assured her. "Things never came close to being that way when Blaine and Kurt were married." She nodded. "How do you think Kurt's going to take this bit of news?"

"In his typical manner, he'll say something nasty, particularly about Blaine standing up for Cooper. Take credit for the two being close. And while he might've encouraged it, Blaine and Cooper are the ones who fixed things between them. In the long run, Kurt regretted it as Cooper wasn't his biggest fan."

"Because Cooper loves his brother, and is protective of him." LeRoy said. "But of course, Kurt's going to attempt to inject himself into Cooper's moment."

"He still craves that spotlight." Carole stated. "I believe that's his other issue with Blaine, outside of Sebastian. Blaine's living the life he always dreamt of, yet now…"

"He brought this all on himself, as he was living a pretty good life before he went off the deep-end." Hiram reminded her. "If he could've simply left well enough alone, meaning Blaine being with Sebastian, he'd still be in New York, living his life, but…"

"He couldn't, I know. Kurt simply can't accept Blaine's new life, his success, and that he's not a part of it." She told them. "Or that Sebastian, is. Yet he denies how it all makes him feel." Carole then sighed. "I wish Burt would realize Kurt being in Lima is a bad thing, but not because of the problems he's caused."

"How so?"

"Because every bit of media around here covers Blaine, making it almost impossible for Kurt to avoid updates." Carole replied before taking another sip of her coffee. "Are you sure Cooper's keeping his wedding quiet?"

"Yes." LeRoy told her. "As every interview, up to his latest, he's been extremely vague when asked about his wedding. According to Rachel, the rumor mill is predicting they're getting married in the fall since there's a break in Blaine's schedule. Little do they realize, Blaine's schedule was planned out to accommodate the nuptials. Goes to show Cooper's fans don't necessarily know the timing of Blaine's and Sebastian's wedding." Carole couldn't help but laugh. "You do realize they did it that way to help it fly under the radar."

"I figured as much, and based on everything which had happened up to that point, I don't blame them. They were entitled to have their day without interference." Carole said in response before taking a deep breathe, then getting up. "Do either of you believe I'd be crossing a line if I stopped by the shop, give Burt a heads up, but I wouldn't share the upcoming news."

"Actually, no." LeRoy told her. "I'm sure he'd appreciate the heads-up given some of the backlash he's had to deal with regarding Kurt's behavior." Carole smiled, before going to transfer her coffee into a travel mug. "For your sake, hopefully Kurt's not there yet." They watched as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Let me guess, he comes in about the same time daily."

"Yes, and I still have an hour before he arrives, which gives me plenty of time to talk with Burt."

"Hopefully he appreciates the gesture." Hiram told her. "We know you want things to work out between you."

"I do too, yet when it comes to this situation, actions speak louder than words. And Burt's got plenty to prove." LeRoy and Hiram simply looked at one another in response, before telling Carole they'd see her later at the fundraiser.

Once she left the kitchen, Hiram took his husband's hand. "We did the right thing, even if Blaine didn't want us getting involved."

"Agreed, though should this backfire, Blaine's not the only one we're going to have to explain our actions to." LeRoy replied. "Not only am I certain Sebastian's going to have to plenty to say, but…"

"Rachel, and I say our daughter first, as Patrick, Kate, Xavier, and Victoria could more easily put themselves in our shoes." Hiram chimed in. "For everyone's sake, and I include Kurt in this, I hope Burt is receptive to Carole's attempt to mitigate the situation."

"Agreed."

By the time she arrived at the shop, she was a bit surprised to see it was relatively busy given it was still rather early. After saying hello to those waiting, she made her way behind the counter and towards the garage where she presumed Burt was already at work. As she rounded the corner, Burt just so happened to step out from beneath the car he was working on, instantly smiling upon seeing her. "Good morning." Burt said to her, as he reached for a towel to wipe his hands. "Must say, you're the last person I expected to see this morning. What brings you by?"

"I came to talk, but you're busier than I remember you being at this time of the morning." In response, Burt chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Just the moment, and you should know, I'm never too busy to talk to you. Also, we tend to be busy in the mornings lately, as word spread that Kurt doesn't come in for another hour or so."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. At least my customers have found a way to deal with an awkward situation without taking their business elsewhere, or at least a majority of them." Burt told her. "Now, should I be concerned?"

"We can…"

"Carole, the oil is draining, I have time. What brought you by this morning?"

"I wanted to let you know it would be best to take the entertainment section out of the paper if you have it available, as…."

"That was quite the write up on Blaine's show, wasn't it?" His response clearly catching her off-guard. "I'm trying to be more proactive, rather than reactive. I even had one of the guys set up an alert on my phone for news regarding Blaine."

"You did?" Burt nodded. "I didn't know."

"It's something I should've done a long time ago. I knew Blaine had made a name for himself, but I didn't realize the impact he's made."

"While his music put him on the map, his openness of what he's been through, is what's made the impact." Carole said to him. "He's proof that no matter how perfect one's life might seem, you don't always know what's going on behind the scenes. Which is why he's such an advocate for reaching out, and reminding people not to be ashamed to ask for help."

"And, my son was one of the causes behind him needing help, and I…"

"Burt, you're not the only one who didn't see what was going on."

"I know, yet I was the last accept it happened, even…I don't know how things got to this point Carole."

"I know, but beating yourself up over the past, isn't going to change things. You can…"

"I can only try to change the present, I know." Burt said as he went back to the car. "Now, not that I'm not happy to see you, is there another reason you came by?"

"You might want to stay on your toes the next few days as something is coming up that's probably going to set Kurt off." Instantly she heard him sigh, and his shoulders fall. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Guess you're not able to tell me what is coming?"

"It's not really my place, heck, I'm sure I was only informed to try and stop another possible fit from Kurt." Carole told him. "Knowing what I know, Kurt's going to have a strong opinion about it."

"Is it Blaine related or him and Sebastian?"

"They're part of it. I wish I could say more, but…"

"It's alright. I've gotten pretty used to being left out on things because of how Kurt's behaved." Burt told her. "Speaking of troubles he's caused, do you know if Will and Emma have worked things out?"

"She doesn't really talk about it, yet Will has picked her up a few times, so they're probably working through it. You do realize, Kurt wasn't the biggest issue between them."

"I do, yet Kurt didn't help the situation." Burt said in response, to which she only could nod. "I really am trying Carole."

"I know, but…"

"I have a lot to make up for." Burt chimed in. "Not only to you, but others. I'm not going to let him play me again."

"I hope not, but he plays on your love for him, which isn't right." Carole said before looking up at the clock. "I should probably get going, in case he arrives early."

"Probably a good idea." Burt replied, before moving to lower the car. "Carole, thank you for coming by, it means a lot to me, as I know you didn't have to."

"I came by to remind you we're in this together. You don't have to bear the weight of this mess on your own."

"Thank you, but I'm the one who let the situation escalate thinking I knew better."

"You believed your son."

"Yes, but once shown the evidence, along with what I saw, I should've done something. Per my therapist, my inaction gave Kurt approval he craved, which encouraged him." Burt said to her. "He's helped me see where I went wrong, and helping me learn how to change."

"I'm glad you're listening to him."

"I'm sorry it took things getting to this point, as he's said things you and others have. For that, I'm sorry." He then looked at the clock. "You should go, the van will be pulling up soon. See you Monday?"

"See you then."

While this was happening in Ohio, Sebastian was sitting on their balcony with a cup of coffee, listening to the waves come in, as Blaine slept. While he would've rather been in bed with Blaine, he was too awake and didn't want to risk disturbing him as he was sleeping so peacefully. He'd only set his cup down when a message came across his phone from Hunter.

 **Remember to enjoy this weekend, everything else is noise.**

 **Also, if you're reading this now, put your phone down and get back to your husband.**

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, before glancing back in at Blaine who hadn't moved since he got out of bed.

 _I will._

 _I'm only seeing this now as I didn't want to disturb him as my fucking inner clock wouldn't let me sleep longer._

 **Jet lag sucks, regardless of direction you're traveling. Please tell me you're not in bed.**

 _Yes, it does. I'm out on the balcony, enjoying the peacefulness._

 **You're not mad I told Carter, are you?**

 _No, I already told you that, and neither is B. It was the right thing to do._

 **Just making sure. Now go back to bed, you'll thank me later.**

 _Are you implying something sir?_

 **No, I know you, and your husband.**

 **Talk to you on Monday, and congratulate the happy couple for me!**

Sebastian simply looked at his phone, yet he really couldn't argue with what Hunter said, as he had a point. So, he decided to go back in, since outside of going to the beach, they had no responsibilities till later, plenty of time to take a nap if they needed.

* * *

I want to apologize for essentially vanishing, yet my life was turned upside-down in a sense at the start of July. My father died unexpectedly and, I'm still processing it. And rereading seemingly happy chapters, wasn't where my mind was at and I didn't want to risk changing them due to what I'm currently dealing with.


	93. Chapter 93

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 93**

Aware of what was happening later on in the day, Blaine and Sebastian's friend found quite a bit of amusement in their documentation of how they were spending the off-day. While there where their typical posts to their private social media, Blaine was also using his public profile as well. Based on what was being posted, those not aware, simply were seeing Blaine enjoying a day off with his husband. "Are you sure you don't have an alternative agenda today, Killer?" Sebastian asked as he glanced over at his husband who posted another picture.

"I have no clue what you could be alluding to?" Blaine replied, yet the smile on his face spoke volumes. "I'm merely giving my fans what they want, a bit more insight into how I spend my time when not performing."

"While that's what your fans see, you know someone else won't."

"He's not supposed to be seeing any of this, remember?" Blaine responded before rolling onto his side to look at Sebastian. "But should he stumble across them, he'll see we're enjoying all life has to offer, together."

"People could say I'm a bad influence on you."

"If they do, then they see me as the naïve teenager I once was, not the man I am now." Blaine then leaned closer for a kiss. "For the record, you're a wonderful influence on me."

"Thank you for the clarification." Sebastian told him while placing his sunglasses atop his head. "I need to hear that on occasion."

"Bas, you're no more the boy you were back then, than I am." Blaine then glanced to the side where Cooper was relaxing beneath an umbrella. "We should probably start getting ready, last thing we want is to get him there late."

"Do you really think your parents would let that happen?" A response which earned a laugh in response. "That's what I thought. Is it wrong that I'm not quite ready to head in?"

"Not at all, since this has been a relatively perfect day, which we needed."

"We certainly did." Sebastian said before sitting up. "Remind me when we get home, to take time to breathe occasionally, regardless of how I may protest given everything that's going on."

"Deal, now let's get this show on the road."

The timing of their return to the hotel reinforced Sebastian's earlier comment as Kate was waiting for the three of them at the top of the staircase. "I was beginning to think you three forgot you had someplace to be." She said to them before giving them each a kiss on the cheek before they headed inside. "For your information, things are pretty quiet on the rumor front according to Jennifer."

"You spoke to my publicist?" Blaine asked, to which she nodded. "Let me guess, she called you when I didn't answer." Again, Kate nodded in response. "Sorry."

"Don't be, you are entitled to a little peace and quiet." She told him. "Plus, if it was important, she would've made a point of making contact with you." Kate proceeded to look at Cooper. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as one can be." Cooper replied. "Be forewarned though, I can easily foresee myself forgetting my vows."

"If you do, only you would know." Sebastian chimed in. "Speak from your heart. In that moment, it's all about you and Whitney."

"And what if no one else can hear me?"

"Whitney is the only one that matters." Blaine told him. "I'm sure there were parts of our vows people couldn't hear." To which, Cooper and Kate nodded. "Everyone will understand, I promise."

"They're right." Kate said to him. "Honored as everyone is to be there, to share this moment, they know who it's all about."

"In case you're wondering, my written vows, didn't match what I said to B."

"Nor did mine, as everything changed in that moment, standing before one another." Blaine then looked around. "Where's Dad?"

"He went to the venue with Scott to make sure everything was taken care of, they should be back soon." The four of them then stopped in front of Cooper's room. "Should any of you need anything, I'm just down the hall." Seeing Cooper tilt his head, she smiled. "Humor me, okay?" She then gave him a kiss. "Now get a move on it, don't want to keep your love waiting."

After he opened the door, Kate headed down the hall to finish getting ready. "Once I get to our room, I'll give the rest of the guys a call." Blaine told him before brushing an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulder. "Breathe."

"Easier said than done."

"We know." Sebastian replied. "But know, everything you're feeling disappears the moment you lay eyes on her."

"Something I'm looking forward to."

"Which is where part of the anxiety you're feeling is coming from." Blaine said to him.

"How'd you each know?"

"We all knew, Mom just knew not to push, she trusted us, to take care of you. Now, go take a long shower, we'll see you in an hour." Cooper smiled, before heading inside to start getting ready. "Guess we should take my advice as well." Sebastian responded with a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to." Sebastian told him as they proceeded down the hall. "All this talk, is, you know."

"I do." Blaine said to him before reaching for his key, as Sebastian chuckled. "Not the best choice of words."

"No, it was perfect." Sebastian replied, before making his way through the now open door. "Don't know why I suddenly became self-conscious considering we weren't so during the conversation. I want them to have the same privacy we did."

"Same, which is why I'm grateful Coop and Whitney agreed to let Scott take the lead regarding security."

"They did so because they trust Scott knows what he's doing." Sebastian told him as he began to undress. "Scott managed to ensure our wedding flew under the radar, which isn't easy given your fans are a bit…"

"Over zealous at times." Blaine said in response, earning him a smile. "Outside of those few moments, they're respectful, while enthusiastic."

"Exactly, and not everyone is that lucky." Sebastian then leaned in for a kiss. "Care to join me?"

"I'll be in shortly, want touch base with the guys first."

"Alright, don't keep me waiting long."

"I'll try not to."

Blaine kept true to his word and didn't keep Sebastian waiting long. Even with doing so, the two were essentially ready when there was a knock on their door. Upon opening it, Sebastian simply stepped aside to let Cooper in, who had his tie in hand. "Would one of you mind helping me?" Cooper asked as Sebastian closed the door behind him. "For as often as I've done this lately, I can't seem to get it right."

"Not surprising." Blaine said in response, as he walked towards Cooper. "I couldn't do mine on my wedding day either." A statement which put Cooper at ease as Blaine took ahold of the tie. "Any particular reason you guys are waiting to leave for your honeymoon?" He asked, hoping to distract him a bit.

"We have a few commitments, or I do, which couldn't be rescheduled." Cooper told him. "And Sebastian, thank you for the list of places we need to go."

"My pleasure." Sebastian replied, as he watched Blaine. "Last thing I wanted is for the two of you to look like tourists in a city which holds a piece of my, our hearts."

"And while you don't necessarily want to do tourist things, some are a must." Blaine chimed in, before stepping back to take a look at his work. "Hence, why a few of those things are on the list."

"I figured as much when I saw them." Cooper said. "One question, how did you guys manage to get us some of those reservations, because when I called, they were completely booked?"

"Connections are a wonderful thing." Sebastian replied before reaching for his camera to take a picture of the brothers. "Should you need anything else, don't bother to call my cousin, she's happy to help facilitate."

"I'll keep that in mind." He told him, before he and Blaine posed for the picture. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"It is." Blaine replied. "Any last minute doubts?"

"I don't think I've ever been so certain of anything, in my life." Cooper said to him in response. "Also, I don't know how I'm ever going to thank either of you for helping me through this."

"You don't need to." Blaine told him, a statement which Sebastian echoed. "It's what brothers do."

"We've come a long way, haven't we Squirt."

"We sure have." Before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door once again, this time it was the parents. Since the photographer was with Whitney and her bridesmaids, Sebastian happily snapped a few pictures to document the moment before they headed on their way.

Upon arriving at the venue, the limo pulled around to the back to drop everyone off, while the guests entered at the main entrance. Once the parents exited, Scott poked his head inside. "You can rest easy, things are quiet."

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, and your brother knows I wouldn't say something which isn't true." Scott said to him. "The rest of your groomsmen arrived a few minutes ago and are waiting for you."

"And Whitney?"

"On her way." After he replied he stepped back to allow the three of them to exit. "I'm going to go back to my rounds, but should you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Will do." Blaine replied, as Cooper looked around as he could see the ceremony set-up from where they were. "Scott, thank you." Scott nodded, before heading off, leaving the three of them alone. "Is there anything you need?"

"You have the rings, right?" Cooper asked.

"I do." Blaine said with a token pat to his pocket. "Ready to go meet up with the guys?" Cooper nodded, before taking a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Let's go." After he spoke, he watched as Blaine and Sebastian shared a kiss, before Sebastian went to join the others. "He didn't have to leave."

"I know, but he thought we could use this moment." Blaine told him before they headed down the path where the others were waiting for them. "You do know, if things were different when Bas and I…"

"I do." Cooper said reassuringly. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did when I first met him, but I…"

"We understood." Blaine chimed in, much as Cooper had, not allowing him to finish. "Bas knew why you were acting the way you were. I'm just glad you weren't offended by his bluntness."

"He won me over with the way he responded. No matter what I said, he made it clear where he stood regarding you." Cooper replied. "Again, sorry for my less than stellar timing."

"We survived." His answer making Cooper laugh. "I truly hope Whitney brings you every bit of happiness and love, that Bas brings me."

"She does, she's my angel."

"Make sure she knows it."

"I do." This time, Blaine laughed. "Consider it, rehearsal."

"If you say so."

"I…" Cooper didn't finish, as it became clear Blaine set him up. "Cute, real cute, Squirt."

"You keep calling me Squirt, and I'm going to tweak my speech for the reception."

"You wouldn't."

"Do you really want to tempt fate?"

"Not really, as I prefer some things, to stay between us." He then gave Blaine a nudge.

"Good call."

While the brothers talked, Sebastian couldn't help but look around, as he didn't want any prying eyes ruining this moment. Not only for Cooper and Whitney's sake, knowing full and well, Blaine would blame himself, even if he wasn't the cause. "Champagne?" Victoria said softly, before handing a glass to her son. "Want to talk?"

"How'd you know I needed this?" Sebastian responded, before thanking her. "Am I that obvious?"

"No, even your Dad thought I was reading too much into your expression." She said before slipping her arm through his. "How is Cooper?"

"About as well as one would expect, but he's in excellent hands." Sebastian told her. "How are Patrick and Kate?"

"Grateful, as it's nice having moments of this nature in the midst of everything else they've been dealing with." Victoria replied. "While they know you and Blaine are happy…"

"Everything else gets to them occasionally."

"We try our best not to let it."

"We know, but sometimes it's difficult." She then pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I don't have the words to fully express how proud I am, particularly in regards to how you've handled everything..." Victoria stopped as Sebastian sighed. "I'm sorry, now is not the place."

"It wasn't the topic, but I don't deserve credit."

"Sebastian."

"Mom, everything I do, and say pertaining things, is about Blaine. Nothing else matters, so…"

"You have your Dad's disposition, so I know this isn't easy for you, hence, why I'm proud of you."

"Since you put it that way, thank you." He replied, before taking a sip of champagne. "By chance, do you know what Dad's schedule looks like for next week?" After asking, he glanced towards his Dad who was speaking with Patrick.

"He's in court on Tuesday, from there, it's up in the air." Victoria told him. "A lot depends on how things go on Tuesday. Should I be concerned?"

"If it was something to be concerned about, would I have even broached the topic with you, especially here?" Upon seeing her smile, he did so in return. "That's more like it. Today is a happy occasion, no need to worry or be concerned."

"Yet…"

"Mom, it's a part of my life which is hard to ignore, particularly today. For the record, talking about it doesn't bother me, for the most part. The only times I tend to get upset, is after he's attacked B. Otherwise, his comments are nothing more than noise."

"You've truly grown into a remarkable young man."

"Thank you. I only wish it didn't take me quite so long to get this perspective regarding what matters."

Once they were all asked to take their seats, it didn't take long for the guests to get settled so the ceremony could begin. As the guys took their places before the arch, Sebastian recognized the look on Cooper's face all too well. It was one of love and anticipation, eager to see the one you intend to spend the rest of your life with. The moment the music changed, Cooper's stance did as well, as Whitney's bridesmaids made their entrance. One by one they took their places, before the music changed again, and the guests rose to their feet.

There was no doubt the moment Cooper laid eyes on Whitney, as his entire expression changed, and rightfully so as she looked breathtaking. After handing her bouquet off to her maid of honor, she took ahold of Cooper's hand. "You look, beautiful." Cooper said softly.

"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself." Whitney replied while giving his hand a squeeze. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Cooper told her, before they looked at pastor and smiled, signaling they were ready to begin. Similar to other weddings, he spoke about how they were about to make a commitment before family and friends, affirming the love they have for one another. Once it was time to exchange vows, Blaine reached into his pocket and presented the rings. "Whitney, I can't even begin to tell you how long it took me to find the right words to express what you mean to me. You see, I wasn't blessed with the same way with words, others in my family have." He proceeded to glance over his shoulder at Blaine, who simply shook his head, before giving him a nudge to continue. "You brought a light into my life, which I didn't know was missing.

You gave me perspective, during a time in my life which it was definitely needed. A belief that no matter how bad things may seem, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. This next sentiment is going to sound familiar, as someone we love spoke it. Whitney, you are my anchor. You do not weigh me down, you give me something to hold on to. Which in my life, is needed more than one might realize. I never believed I'd find love, let alone the love I found with you. I love you, Whitney, with all my heart and soul." Cooper then reached up, to gently wipe a tear from her eye as she took a deep breath.

"So much for not having a way with words, huh." Whitney teased before beginning, softening Cooper's expression even more. "One of the things I love most about you, is how freely you live your life. For that relates to so many parts of you, as you love so completely. You've brought a light into my life as well. For too often I was caught up in work, and was forgetting to live. That all changed the day you came into my life, and my life is substantially better since then.

I was always told that when you start falling in love, to look at the way the other treats their family, as it will give you a glimpse into your own life. The love your family shares, is special in so many ways. And I've seen with my own eyes, the ends of the Earth you'll all go for one another. You treated me with the same love and respect that you give your family, and for that I feel extremely blessed.

You are my light, my heart, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives, showing you wait you mean to me. I love you, Cooper."

Whitney barely finished, when Cooper took a deep breath, as it was all he could do to stop the tears he was holding back. Once he composed himself, they each took ahold of the others ring, and repeated after the pastor, then slipped the ring on the other's finger. "It is my honor to present to you, Cooper and Whitney Anderson, you may now kiss." A statement they didn't hesitate to act on, which their family and friends applauded. Once the kiss ended, they took ahold of each other's hands, before making their way up the aisle followed by the bridal party.

It didn't take long for their families to join them as their ceremony was rather intimate, with others joining for the reception. "I can't believe they're both married now." Kate said softly to Patrick, as she watched her sons interact, along with their spouses. "It seems like so long ago, this was nothing but a dream, yet…"

"Proof, that no matter how dark those times were, there was a light at the end of the tunnel." Patrick replied while slipping his arm around her. "I know I said this earlier, but you look incredible."

"Blaine and Sebastian truly outdid themselves." Kate happily replied. "I want to continue feeling like this, yet…"

"Enjoy the moment, there's plenty of time for everything else later. Today is all about Cooper and Whitney." He said before leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. "I know how you feel, there's something to be said seeing our boys so happy."

"There certainly is." She told him before nodding at Blaine who'd motioned for them to join them. "Guess it's time to memorialize this day."

"Lead the way."


	94. Chapter 94

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 94**

It wasn't long after the bridal party finished up pictures and made their way into the cocktail hour, Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder. Given in that moment all he wanted was a drink, and to find Sebastian, his reaction wasn't the most personable. Yet upon seeing it was Xavier, he promptly apologized, even though he hadn't said a word. "Considering how long pictures took, your reaction is understandable." Xavier said to him as the bartender handed him his drink, garnering a smile from Blaine.

"Even if that's true, I shouldn't have done so. Imagine if it was anyone other than someone I know." Blaine replied, then took a sip. "With that said, I'd give the bride some space as she's a bit stressed because of how long it took."

"Guess that means it wasn't her call."

"Correct." Blaine told him. "By chance, do you know where…"

"Sebastian is out on the deck, it's what I came over here to tell you." Xavier said to him, causing Blaine to tilt his head. "There was a call he needed to make."

"Now?" Xavier nodded. "Guess I need to go find out what's going on with my husband. See you in a bit." After he walked away, it took Blaine longer than it should've to make his way out to Sebastian, as he was stopped numerous times along the way. By the time he did make his way outside, he spotted Sebastian off to the side, phone still to his ear.

Before he could say his name, Sebastian saw him approach, which led him to ending his call. "I was beginning to think I was going to need to come up with a plan to retrieve you." Sebastian told him before leaning down to give him a kiss. "How are Cooper and Whitney?"

"In need of a drink." Blaine replied. "Care to tell me what was so important, that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" When Sebastian cupped his cheek, Blaine sighed. "What now."

"First off, you need to take a cleansing breath, as everything is okay, you have nothing to worry about." After Blaine did as Sebastian requested, he continued. "It was Anastasia. One of the little extras I'd asked her to arrange, wasn't available. And while if this was for me, or you, she didn't want to make the wrong choice, since she doesn't know Cooper and Whitney well."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Sebastian said reassuringly. "I can call her back if you like, but…"

"That's not necessary. Sorry for assuming the worst." A response which earned a laugh from Sebastian, before he pulled Blaine into his arms. "Glad you found that funny."

"Killer, given everything you've had to deal with these past few years in particular, I wouldn't expect you to act otherwise." He then kissed him again. "Yours, as well as my instincts are to expect the worse in certain situations, simply because of the crap Hummel's pulled." Blaine nodded subtly. "And B, if it was something of that nature, I wouldn't have been on the phone, the news would've come from my Dad. Who never would've dropped something like that on us, in this moment."

"Good point." Blaine replied, before giving kissing him. "Hopefully, that reaction won't always be our initial one."

"It probably won't, yet given the timing of things right now, it's understandable." Sebastian said to him. "Now, much as I love having you to myself, we…"

"Should probably go rejoin the festivities." Blaine chimed in, to which Sebastian nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Before he released his hold, he tilted his head. "Has anyone noticed the set-up?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but I'm sure that won't last for long." Blaine said before sighing softly. "I don't want to screw this up."

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You were able to sing to me on our wedding day. Not to downplay the importance of today, but, your emotions were in a different place."

"I needed to hear that."

"Anytime." Sebastian said as he let go, but not before kissing him again. "For the record, I think it's adorable that you still have nerves prior to performing." The less than amused look on Blaine's face, made Sebastian smile. "You've come so far from where you were at your Fall Showcase, and I'm not only speaking musically."

"No part thanks to you, as you believed in me when I had trouble believing in myself."

"Easiest thing I've ever done, besides loving you."

"While I knew you were sappy when it came to my brother, I didn't expect to hear that." Cooper said as he came closer to them, earning him quite the glare from each of them. "Okay, didn't realize it was a touchy subject."

"If you heard the rest of the conversation, you never would've made such a comment." Blaine told him. "Any other time, we probably would've laughed it off, but not this time."

"I'm sorry, truly." Cooper replied. "Didn't realize, you two were having a serious conversation. So please, accept my apology." Blaine looked up at Sebastian, who nodded, knowing Cooper meant no harm. "Does that mean my brothers aren't leaving?"

"It does." Blaine said in response. "Where's my lovely sister-in-law?"

"Changing, as she has a different gown for our reception." Cooper told him. "While I'm sure you have everything under control, is…"

"You're right, I do, so enjoy the moment."

"Blaine, I'm…"

"Coop, relax, we're good, I promise." Blaine assured him. "Bas and I will be right in."

"Alright, but know even though today is my wedding day, I'm here for you, both of you should you need me."

"We appreciate it, but the gesture isn't necessary." Sebastian replied. "Now go take your best man's advice and get back inside. Afterall, everyone is here for you and Whitney." Cooper nodded, before leaving the two. "He's going to be alright, right?" Blaine nodded, before taking ahold of Sebastian's hand, and heading back inside as well.

The two were finally beginning to enjoy themselves, when the wedding planner came to get Blaine, as she was gathering the bridal party. After he headed off, Sebastian went to reach for another glass of champagne, when he felt an arm slip through his. He was about to say something, but once he saw it was Talia, he relaxed. "Didn't mean to startle you." She said to him, as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Is it safe to presume, the others are here too?"

"They are." Talia told him. "So, what do you think of what your hubby wrote for tonight?"

"I don't have an answer, as I haven't heard it." Sebastian replied, before taking another sip. "Or at least, I'm not aware of hearing it, as B's always working on something. So, to rephrase, I haven't heard the finished product. What do you think of it?"

"We love it. According to Blaine, he wrote it with things Cooper and Whitney have told him about their relationship in mind." Talia said to him.

"Guess I should keep on eye on them during it then."

"If it's possible." Talia teased, as they followed the rest of the guests inside. "You know what I mean Sebastian, your focus tends to be on Blaine in these moments."

"You have a point." He said as they began looking for their tables. "I can't help it, he captures my attention."

"You have nothing to apologize for, you love him, just as he loves you." Even though they were walking, it was impossible to miss the smile which appeared on Sebastian's face. "Love is a good look on you."

"Thank you, as being with and loving him, along with being loved by B, makes me happier than I knew was possible."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but as cynical as I heard you were, you give me hope."

"Let me guess, Jeff?" She nodded in response. "Not surprised, nor was he wrong in his assessment. It took me time to get to the point where I was not only open to love, but able to accept it, and return it. The stars aligned just right, regarding me figuring things out and B coming back into my life."

"I'm glad they did, as you each deserve the love and happiness you share." Sebastian proceed to pull out her chair as they reached her table. "I don't mean to be getting sappy, it's…"

"A wedding thing, I get it." He told her as she took her seat. Once she was seated, he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "They bring out the romantic in me too, but, let's keep this our secret." Talia smiled, before turning her head and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Save a dance for me, as I have a feeling after B's done, I'm going to be missing my dance partner, if you don't mind."

"Deal."

Sebastian only needed to maneuver a bit through other tables to reach his table which was beside the head table. Prior to taking a seat, he noticed a card at one of the seats. _Reserved for Blaine Anderson-Smythe, best man._ Not that he minded sitting with their parents, but knowing Blaine was joining them, made him happy as it allowed the two to talk through dinner. Shortly after taking his seat, his attention went across the table as both sets of Grandparents took their seats. "It's been too long since we've seen you, Sebastian." Grandma Anderson said to him. "You and Blaine aren't trying to avoid us, are you?"

"Absolutely not." Sebastian assured her, much to her delight. "With everything going on right now, we haven't had much free time. Hopefully, we'll be able to rectify it soon."

"Have you taken the bar exam yet?" Grandpa Anderson asked him.

"Not yet, I'll be taking it next month."

"That soon?"

"Dear, now is not the time to be talking shop with Sebastian." Grandma Anderson said to her husband, piquing Sebastian's interest. "Today, is about Cooper and Whitney, tomorrow, the two of you can talk."

"You, were a lawyer?" Sebastian asked, earning him a nod. "I didn't know, Blaine…"

"I rarely talked about what I did around Blaine, as by the time he came into our lives, I was at the beginning stage of retirement." Grandpa Anderson replied. "When we came to visit, or they came to see us, our focus was on spending time together, tried to keep work out of things."

"Understandable, as my Grandparents did the same."

Before the conversation could continue, Xavier and Victoria joined them, just as the lights were dimmed for the bridal party to make their entrance. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh when Patrick spun, then dipped Kate during their entrance, garnering quite the reaction to the guests. Similarly, to when they got married, it was one of the rare times, Patrick and Kate were able to embrace the moment, forgetting everything else going on. Once they took their seats, Kate asked Sebastian if it was too much, and he shook his head, then told her it was good to see them so carefree. A statement which caused her to lean over the chair between them and give him a kiss on the cheek.

By the time Blaine made his entrance, the guests were in a full-on party atmosphere, which Cooper and Whitney undoubtedly wanted. Once he took his seat, Sebastian instinctually hugged him from behind, as they waited for Cooper and Whitney. While she'd look beautiful for the ceremony, her second gown was just as beautiful, yet more suited to enjoying the night. Although Cooper hadn't kept him in the loop regarding certain details, Blaine was pleased to see they took a cue from their wedding, allowing him to sit with Sebastian.

After all the guests had champagne, the speeches began, starting with Whitney's father, and then Patrick. It was obvious from Cooper's and Whitney's expressions, they were grateful neither of their fathers rambled nor embarrassed them, something each were more than capable of doing. Yet once they were finished, it was time for Whitney's maid of honor and Blaine to give theirs. With a look exchanged between them, the microphone was handed to Whitney's maid of honor.

"I've got to admit, this is the part of being Whit's maid of honor, which scared me the most. For those of you that know me, know I'm not necessarily shy. Yet speaking before you all, about two people that mean the world to me, is a bit overwhelming. Whitney's been my best friend since we were kids, and all we've every wanted for one another, is for the other to find someone who realizes how special they are and treat them the way they deserve.

The first time I met Cooper, I must admit I had a few reservations upon learning he was an actor. And before I proceed, I apologize to any other actors who are present. But living in LA you tend to get a preconceived perception of those who proclaim themselves to be actors. In my case, most were, are self-absorbed. Yet it only took spending an evening with Cooper, to know he couldn't be further from that. Not to say he doesn't have a bit of arrogance to him, yet you need it that world. Cooper's not only sweet and funny, but he loves his family and isn't ashamed to admit it, unlike too many others.

That not might be a big deal to some, but it was to me because Whitney's family means the world to her. So, she never could've found happiness with someone whom family wasn't a priority. For as long as we've known one another, I've never seen Whitney happier than she is now, and that's all thanks to you, Cooper. You've reminded her about the importance of living, enjoying life, and not losing herself in her career, which she tends to do.

Okay, I've already rambled longer than I intended to, yet kept my promise not to tell any embarrassing stories, and trust me, it wasn't easy. With that, I just want to wish you guys every bit of happiness the world has to offer, as you deserve it. I love you both, so much and I'm so happy you found one another in this crazy world. To Cooper and Whitney!"

After she took her seat, the DJ handed the microphone to Blaine, who slowly got up from his seat. "Surprising as this may be to hear, trying to come up with the right words for today seemed an almost impossible task. And after walking into my studio to find numerous scraped versions littering the floor, Sebastian recommended I simply speak from the heart, which is what I'm going to do." Seeing Cooper reach for his glass, Blaine laughed. "You can breathe easy Coop, I'm not going to embarrass you, at least, I don't intend to.

First, I want to welcome Whitney to the family once again. It warms my heart to know Cooper found someone who looked beyond his quirks, to get to know the man beyond all that. I'll be the first to say my brother can be a bit out there, yet I couldn't ask for a better person as my brother, my friend." A statement which earned him a tip of the glass from Cooper.

"Speaking from experience, the best advice I can give the two of you, is to be open and honest about what you're feeling, even if you feel the other might not like what you have to say. Yet the only way to deal with an issue, is confront it. Often, you'll learn your fear of their reaction, is often far greater than it actually is. I wish I could tell you there aren't going to be bumps along the way, but that's not true as life often throws us curves we simply don't see coming and must deal with once they cross our plates. Yet if you confront these curves together, you'll find there's nothing you can't overcome.

The love the two of you share is precious, cherish it, as at the end of the day, regardless of all the outside noise, it's what matters most at the end of the day. No matter how high the high or low the lows, that love remains constant and can get you through, as long as it's not taken for granted.

Wow, I got way more serious than I'd intended to." Blaine said with a laugh. "None of my rough drafts were anything close to this. Bet if you knew it was going to go this way, you would've been all for me telling stories."

"Not really." Cooper replied, earning a laugh.

"Come now Coop, I had some good ones lined up."

"Not necessary."

"Fine, but only because it's yours and Whitney's wedding day."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Since Coop would prefer I stay serious, I will. Before I get back to the happy couple, I want to thank you all for being here today to share in their special moment. I also want to thank you all for enduring all the special precautions which were put in place to ensure this stays a private moment, at least until they are ready to shout it from the roof tops.

Whitney, you are everything and more, when it comes to the type of woman I'd hoped Cooper would share his life with. You're warm and caring, sweet, yet nonsense, which is needed if you know Cooper. Yet most importantly, you love my brother unconditionally. Speaking as one, I know us Anderson boys aren't always easy to love, but none of our less than stellar moments, changes how you feel about him, and for that, thank you.

Cooper, we've come so far as brothers, and I want you to know how truly honored I am that you asked me to be your best man. To be at your side when you decided to let everyone know Whitney is your one and only, starting this next stage in your life. I love you, I couldn't be happier for you.

Now let us all raise our glasses to love, life, laughter, and the incredible journey they are about to embark on. To Cooper and Whitney!"

No sooner did Blaine take his seat, did Sebastian lean over to give him a kiss, then point towards Kate who was crying. "Was that all really…"

"Yes." Blaine said to her, as he took ahold of her hand. "Talk to Bas later, my studio was a mess trying to write my speech."

"It was wonderful." Patrick told him. "I'm rather certain your brother is going to want to speak to you later."

"I have a feeling you're right." Blaine replied. "Hopefully he'll wait till after I finish, as I'm sure he'll have more to say."

"Has Cooper heard what you're going to perform?" Kate asked, only to see him shake his head. "Sebastian?"

"I haven't either, it's going to be a surprise for all of us." Sebastian said as the waiters began bringing about the first course. "Yet if B's track record is anything to go by, it's going to be special."

"No pressure there." Blaine teasingly replied. "And you wonder why I get nervous."

"As long as you sing from your heart, B, I have no doubt, it's going to something they're never going to forget."


	95. Chapter 95

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 95**

Once dinner was done, Blaine managed to make his way out of the ballroom without drawing too much attention to himself. Yet, for as successful as he believed he was, Sebastian was ready and able to run interference should it be necessary. "Care to tell me where our best man ventured off to?" Whitney whispered into Sebastian's ear as she leant over his shoulder. When Sebastian turned his head, he caught an all too familiar look in her eye, one which meant she wouldn't leave without an answer.

"Fear not, the best man is not being delinquent pertaining to his duties, he'll be back shortly."

"Sebastian."

"While you are the bride, I'm not going to break my husband's confidence." He told her, while turning in his seat and taking ahold of her hand. "I promise you, it's nothing you should concern yourself with. In case you're wondering, all is well on the privacy front."

"You know, that's more Cooper's concern, than mine, yet…"

"You're not upset about it."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"No, but I felt the same way, believe it or not." Sebastian said to her. One of the things you have to accept pretty early on, is we have to share them, whether we want to or not."

"Something I'm already aware of." Whitney replied. "Unfortunately, his fans haven't quite established the same boundaries as Blaine's."

"They'll learn, especially if Cooper puts his foot down. I'll ask B to give him some advice on how to handle it." Almost instantly, Whitney pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Don't thank me yet."

"Still, the gesture is appreciated. And if anyone knows how to get through to Cooper, besides me, it's Blaine."

"And, what am I supposedly getting through to my brother?" Blaine chimed in as he slipped his arm around Whitney.

"Helping your brother put some boundaries in place regarding his fans." Sebastian told him.

"I will do what I can to help, but don't expect things to change overnight." Blaine said in response. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I was simply curious where you ran off to." Whitney replied. "Was worried Scott might've seen something that concerned him."

"So far, so good as I spoke with him on my way back in."

"Care to tell me where you went?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Blaine told her. "Now, that I'm back, you can go back to Coop and let him know, you left empty handed." When she cocked her head, Sebastian laughed. "What can I say, I know my brother."

"Hey, what can I say, we were both curious and, he knew Sebastian would shut him down. Though, it's not as though he told me either."

"That's because I love B, and you'll know soon enough." Sebastian said to her. "Looks as though the DJ is ready to get this party, so time for you and Coop to wow us."

"No pressure." Whitney teasingly replied, prior to the DJ calling her and Cooper to the dance floor. "I'm holding you to that promise Sebastian."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Shortly after all the customary dances were finished, Cooper and Whitney were about to exit the dance floor, when Sebastian stopped them short, before going to retrieve a microphone. "Evening everyone." Sebastian said before glancing towards Blaine and his band who were quietly getting situated. "If I could have your attention for a bit longer before this celebration truly gets underway. Cooper. Whitney. Blaine wasn't exaggerating when he talked about the trouble he had writing his speech for today. While he certain has a way with words, it's often channeled in a particular way. So, if you would make yourself comfortable, Blaine has a little something special for you, to honor your relationship." A statement which had Cooper and Whitney looking at one another wide-eyed. "Whit, you have your answer by the way. For everyone else, I request you adhere to Cooper and Whitney's wishes and not post this on social media." Sebastian then looked towards Blaine once again. "B, the floor is yours."

Sebastian had barely finished speaking and all attention in the room went to the stage near the DJ where Blaine and his band had set up. While Cooper, Whitney, and immediate family moved to the front, Blaine removed the jacket of his tuxedo, wanting to be more comfortable. After placing along the back of a chair, he slipped his guitar on, then approached the microphone. "I know you're all eager to truly get this celebration started, yet as my husband said, this is how I best feel I can honor Cooper and Whitney's relationship. I love you both." Blaine then took a small pause, then looked at his band before starting to play, and their acoustic sound began to fill the room.

 _Let's drive out to the desert at midnight  
To dance in the dust of our headlights  
And score some good seats for the sunrise  
And get dressed up in clothes we don't mind getting messed up  
When no one will know how to get us  
We don't need the map, we'll just drive, drive, drive_

Before Blaine even finished the first verse, Cooper had his arms wrapped tightly around Whitney from behind, and she leaned into his embrace. As they swayed slowly along, Sebastian could only smile as it was evident Blaine had struck the desired chord based on how they were reacting.

 _I wanna get lost with you  
And hide out, out under the light of the moon  
I wanna get lost with you  
And see what it's like to spend the whole night  
With you, just you  
You, just you_

After seeing the newlyweds exchange a kiss, Patrick handed Whitney his handkerchief as the tears in her eyes were obvious. She thanked him softly, before carefully wiping at her eyes, as she was overwhelmed by the song.

 _We can head North over the oceans of turquoise  
Where after a while there'll be no noise  
Set for the sound of our heartbeats beating on  
And we'll stand in the Canyon alone  
Singing our favorite songs  
And wait for the words to return in the echo, echo, echo, echo, echo_

"He paid closer attention than I thought." Cooper whispered to Whitney, who simply nodded, remembering those moments of their relationship all too vividly.

 _I wanna get lost with you  
And hideout out under the light of the moon  
I wanna get lost with you  
And see what it's like to spend the whole night  
With you, just you_

The final chord was still lingering when Cooper and Whitney made their way towards Blaine, who'd closed his eyes, something he always did after finishing a song. As applause filled the room, he'd barely opened his eyes in time before being engulfed in a hug from Cooper. "I take it you approve." Blaine teased after Cooper pressed a kiss a top his head.

"Right now, I…damn Squirt." Cooper said before tousling what curls Blaine had in the moment. "Guess I can't make fun of Sebastian anymore for being at a loss for words." Blaine merely smiled, before looking at Whitney who clearly wanted her time with him. So he proceeded to remove his guitar, which proved a bit difficult since Cooper still had an arm around him. No sooner was it gone, Whitney was hugging him, and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You know, it's not nice to make a bride cry on her big day."

"It wasn't my intention, I promise." Blaine assured her. "My only hope, was writing something that honored your relationship."

"You succeeded." Whitney said to him, before looking at his band who was setting their gear aside before returning to the floor. "Thank you, all of you. You've given Cooper and me a moment we'll treasure always."

"It was our pleasure." Justin replied, a sentiment the rest echoed. "Thank you allowing us to be part of your special day."

"You're Blaine's family, which means you're ours too." Cooper told them, earning quite the smile from them, as well as Blaine. "Now, I've got to ask…"

"Yes, I recorded it, and a copy is waiting for you." Blaine said, before Cooper could even finish. "I mean, if that's…"

"It was." Cooper laughed in response. "So, Sebastian hadn't heard it?" Blaine shook his head, before looking at his husband who was looking on proudly. "You should probably go to him, as we weren't the only one's getting emotional, though he did a better job hiding it. You should also talk with the parentals."

"Anything else?"

"Enjoy the rest of the night." Whitney chimed in, before kissing him once again. "Now, go spend time with your husband." Blaine smiled, before doing as he was told, leaving Whitney and Cooper alone before the stage, as Blaine's band had dispersed. "You still can't wrap your head around what he did, can you?" Cooper shook his head, as he wrapped his arms around her once again. "Think your parents are ever going to get used to it?"

"Nope. I think part of it's because everything he's gone through, it's surreal watching him live his dream." Cooper said to her as music started to play, and their guests made their way onto the dance floor. "I love you."

"I love you too." Whitney then stretched to press a kiss to his lips. "Would care to dance Mr. Anderson?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Anderson."

"I like the sound of that." She replied as he released his hold, then took ahold of her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"They're in their own little world, much as we were." Sebastian said, while taking ahold of Blaine's hand. "Nothing else matters, but one another." There was something in his voice, which prompted Blaine to give his hand a squeeze. "I'm fine, just…"

"I know, but try not to go there, I certainly am." Blaine told him, clearly attempting to reassure him. "So, you liked the finished product?"

"More than I thought I could based on what I heard." Sebastian happily replied. "Ever going to share the stories which inspired it, as I doubt those scenarios simply popped into your head, no matter how brilliant you are?"

"I will once I return home." Blaine replied, before glancing towards their parents who were making their way onto the dance floor. "Should we join everyone else?"

"Not yet." Earning him a raised eyebrow from Blaine. "I want to have a few more moments with you, for once we get on that floor, people will undoubtedly try to cut in. This is one of those times, I'm owning my selfishness when it comes to you. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not in the slightest, I actually enjoy it." A statement which earned him a wicked grin in response. "You're incorrigible."

"And you love it." Sebastian said before kissing him. "Would you want me to be any other way?" Blaine shook his head, only to be kissed once more. Once they pulled back from it, Blaine ran his finger over Sebastian's wedding ring. "It's a part of me, as it represents you, especially when we're apart. Any time I miss you, I can't help but touch it."

"I do the same." Blaine told him. "You bring out the best in me."

"The feeling is mutual." Sebastian said as he slipped an arm around his waist. "Not to be crass, but, do you think we could slip out of here a little early."

"I think that can be arranged, we just can't leave before Coop and Whitney."

"Fair enough. Now, let's grace the dance floor with our presence." Blaine nodded, before following Sebastian onto the floor to dance. No sooner had they made their way onto it, they felt their parents' eyes on them, yet they merely smiled at one another, while subtly shaking their heads at the attention. "You'd think they'd be used to this by now."

"For some reason, I don't believe that'll ever be the case, and strangely, I don't mind."

"Neither do I."

After keeping true to their word, Blaine and Sebastian stayed at the reception until Cooper and Whitney decided to leave, and continue their celebration in private. Scott must've sensed they were going to leave, as shortly after seeing the newlyweds off, he made his way towards them on the dance floor. Seeing him caught them off guard, leading Scott to promptly assure them everything was alright. "I simply wanted to remind you to, give me the heads up before you're ready to go." Instantly Blaine cocked his eyebrow. "You're not closing out the night, right?" They each nodded. "As I said, let me know so we can get you two out of here unseen, ensuring tonight stay secret till the newlyweds are ready to announce."

"Deal, it'll probably be in about a half hour, can't leave immediately after them." Blaine replied. "Does that sound good?"

"Works for me, I'll have a car ready and waiting to take you two back to the hotel."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." After walking away, Scott decided to touch base with everyone once again, to ensure things were still quiet, which included calling Jennifer who was keeping tabs on social media. "Please tell me everything is still good, as I just spoke with Blaine and Sebastian."

"You can breathe easy." Jennifer assured him. "People are none the wiser about why Blaine's not performing today. Meaning, you got them all out of the hotel and to the site, unnoticed, which I'm sure wasn't an easy task."

"Easier than initially believed it would be, yet there was always a chance. But I believe the pictures on the beach Blaine posted, threw people off. They presumed the two were going to spend their day relaxing."

"That's what we saw on our end, and I've got a team in place to keep tabs on things through the night to ensure nothing sneaks by us. Much as Blaine and Sebastian did, Cooper and Whitney deserve to have this moment to themselves and only share it when they're ready."

"Agreed." Scott said to her. "We'll be getting out of here in less than an hour. From there, I don't expect Blaine to head out before he has to leave for the venue tomorrow."

"Got it." Jennifer replied. "Let me know when he and Sebastian are secure."

"Will do."

"Thank you, and Scott, get some sleep."

"Once everyone is where they belong, but not till then. Talk to you in a bit."

"Talk to you then."

Considering all the precautions that were taken that day, Scott and his team were finally able to relax a bit once they got Blaine and Sebastian back to the hotel. Given they were on a secured floor, only one of them was needed to take watch, while the rest headed off to get some sleep.

The next morning when Sebastian awoke, instinctually he glanced at their phones and was relieved to see neither had been bombarded by texts. Upon lying back down, Blaine moved closer. "I take it all is quiet?" He sleepily mumbled as he slipped his arm over his husband's waist. "You didn't sit upright, get out of bed, or curse." Blaine said in response, which made Sebastian chuckle. "It's true. If you curse in French, it's usually really bad."

"Here I thought I hid it better."

"Those are simply moments I've caught, not that I blame you. I know I've reacted similarly when I'm the first to get bad news." Blaine told him. "We each try to protect the other, yet we're terrible at it."

"Only because it's impossible for us to hide our feelings when it relates to one another." Sebastian said to him. "Speaking of…"

"No talk of him while we're in bed, new rule."

"Fair enough, but how'd you know I was going there?"

"I know you, and am also aware of what happens in a couple weeks, even if it seems as though I'm not paying attention."

"B, I never…"

"It's okay, I put up a relatively good façade." Blaine replied as he moved over him. "Also, that statement wasn't aimed at you." He then leant forward to press a kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Enough about that topic, time to focus on what really matters, us."

"I think I like where this is going."

"Oh, you're going to love it." Blaine teased, before reaching over towards the nightstand, intent on picking up where they left off the night before. Although he was going to be home the following week, Blaine was all too aware how chaotic things could be once they were back home, particularly with the bar exam looming. Making this time they were spending together, all the more pleasurable. Under typical circumstances, they wouldn't be so relaxed, yet the time difference worked in their favor. If anything was going on or had happened, Blaine's team would've been on top of it, and informed them. Not hearing from Jennifer or anyone else, was allowing the two of them to truly enjoy the time they were spending together, without distraction.

Even with a team in place to keep tabs on things, it didn't stop Xavier from checking in with his office when he awoke that morning. He was sitting out on their balcony with a cup of coffee in hand, when Victoria came to join him. "Since your phone is on the table, I take it things are quiet." She said before sitting down beside him.

"That would be correct. Something I'm grateful for, as no one deserved to wake to chaos this morning. No hint of the nuptials, nor outburst from the ex."

"Do you believe he might be coming around?" The scoff that escaped her husband, caused Victoria to shake her head, which prompted him to take her hand. "Do you think he'll ever adjust?"

"Based on reports I've gotten, I've tempered my expectations greatly. Right now, a victory would be keeping his outbursts to a minimum. Keep in mind, he's locked up for the time being. Meaning…"

"I know, his access to news is more controlled." Victoria said to him.

"Also, he's probably been told by his counsel to behave since his release date is approaching."

"I didn't need to be reminded of that. Isn't it close to Sebastian's test date?"

"Yes, as well as Wes's wedding." Xavier informed her. "If things go according to schedule, his hearing is Sebastian's test date, which is days before the wedding."

"Sebastian doesn't need the distraction."

"I know, which is why it's important things are quiet till them. Less of a chance of…"

"Dear, you're fooling yourself if you think this matter isn't on our son's mind. He knows what his impending release means." Victoria told him. "I've noticed a change in Blaine, meaning it's obvious to Sebastian. He deserves to live his life in peace, not constantly worrying what may happen next."

"I'm not fooling myself, as I'm aware Sebastian can't dismiss it from his mind. Merely, if it's quiet, he'll be more able to focus on his goal. And knowing our son-in-law, he's aware of that too and will do everything possible to reassure him. I know Blaine's concerned, yet he's come to trust not only me, but the court will handle the situation."

"Wish I shared that feeling, just as I'm certain Kate wishes the same."

"Although this might not help, try and look at it from my perspective." Xavier said to her. "Should he screw up again, he's going to be locked up for a substantial amount of time."

"Doesn't help, as the turmoil one of his outbursts causes, is too much. Our boys don't deserve to live that way." Xavier sighed, as he couldn't disagree with her. He to hated seeing them having to deal with such. "I didn't mean to take it out on you, I know you're doing everything you can to protect them."

"I didn't take it that way, no worries. When we get back home, I'm going to reach out to the prosecutor to see what provisions she intends to ask for upon his release. Voice our concerns to her."

"You wouldn't be overstepping, would you?"

"No, as Miss Strauss is aware of our concerns. I'd simply be reminding her of them, maybe even recommend she touch base with Blaine's therapist." He replied. "Also, I'm going to recommend he be seen by Dr. Brady, I want her take regarding any progress or lack thereof he may have had given she made the initial diagnosis."

"That might help reassure everyone involved."

"Agreed. But for now, it's only conjecture until I speak with her. Though given her familiarity with the situation, I don't see it being an issue. Kurt's counsel on the other hand, will probably object."

"Only because they know how unbalanced he is when it comes to Blaine, his marriage, and his life in general." Victoria replied.

"If his New York counsel is representing him, he'd only be objecting because it's his job, not because he doesn't believe it's necessary. He's all too familiar with how irrational his client is."

"Yet shouldn't he agree to help reassure his release won't be an issue?"

"Normally yes, but this case, situation, is anything but." Xavier then leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Difficult as it is not to think about the what ifs, try, enjoy what's left of our time here. You know it's what they would want."

"I will try."

"That's all I ask." He then glanced at clock in the room. "We should probably start getting ready if we're to make it to brunch with Patrick and Kate on time. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

"Not at all." Victoria replied, before getting up. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Keeping a clear head through all this, I know it can't be easier given everyone involved."

"If I can ease the concerns even in the slightest, I'm glad. Just know, I have my doubts at times as well, for the very reasons as everyone else."

"I don't doubt that, as I know you love them. The more I think about it, it's probably harder on you given part of your job is to protect them and…sorry, I…"

"You don't need to apologize to me, honest." Xavier told her, before getting up as well, standing before her. "The very thing you mentioned, is why I have to compartmentalize what's happening. I have to think/behave as a lawyer in court, not a father. If anything else good comes out of this, Sebastian will know why it recommended not to represent family or anyone you care for."

"Based on conversations I've had with him, he knows, yet is grateful it's you representing Blaine as he believes you're the only one capable of getting the justice he deserves." She then gave him a kiss. "Let's go get ready and enjoy our last beautiful day here before we head back to reality." Xavier simply smiled, before following her back into their room to get ready for the day.

 _ **Song: Let's See What the Night Can Do**_

 _ **Songwriters: Jason Thomas Jason Thomas Mraz / Jonathan Ian Green**_


	96. Chapter 96

**5YL Let the Encore Commence**

 **Part 96**

With as late as the festival had ended, Sebastian began doubting his decision to stay and not head back to New York prior to Blaine taking the stage. Yet with as rationale as Blaine tended to be, Sebastian was pleasantly surprised upon learning they were flying back to New York on a private jet. It seemed Blaine wanted to ensure his husband would be able to sleep on the flight knowing he was going into work Monday morning.

Even with sleeping on the plane and getting some sleep once they arrived home, Sebastian was still slow moving as he got ready for work. Blaine clearly expected it, so he made a point of getting up as well and surprised Sebastian with coffee as he exited the shower. "You really are too good to me." Sebastian sleepily said to him as he took the cup from him, prior to leaning down to give him a kiss. "You didn't…"

"I know, but wanted to." Blaine told him as he watched him head towards the closet. "You could've easily left yesterday, but didn't. Instead choosing to spend time with everyone, which meant a lot, especially to Cooper and Whitney."

"Speaking of the newlyweds, is everything quiet?" Sebastian asked as he began to get dressed.

"You're assuming I checked." His response earned him a glance from Sebastian, over his shoulder. "You're right, I did, while the coffee was brewing. Outside of people talking about my set, the only other thing they seemed to be talking about, is that it was cool seeing my family in attendance." Sebastian turned to look at him. "No one saw my parents, nor has anyone noticed in any of the pictures Cooper's ring. Yet, unless he takes it off during interviews the next few days, his fans will know."

"Did he say how he's going to announce their nuptials?"

"No, but given this is Coop we're talking about, anything is possible." Blaine replied as he stretched out on their bed. "All I do know, is he said he'd tell us all prior to doing so, so we're prepared. Are you sure, you're going to be alright?"

"I've functioned on less sleep." Sebastian told him. "Once I get going, I'll be fine, I promise. And much as I'd prefer spending the day at home with you, I have witness prep this morning, then I have a bar exam class to attend. Hard to believe it's only a matter of weeks till I find out if I'm as smart as we believe I am."

"You are, I don't doubt that for an instance."

"I appreciate that." Sebastian said as he tied his tie. "Just as I know the pressure I'm feeling, I'm putting on myself, no one else is doing it. Now, what are you planning on doing once I leave, or are you going back to sleep?"

"Tempting as that is, I'm going to refrain, though I'm sure a nap will be on the agenda at some point today." Blaine told him as he sat up. "I need to go through my e-mail, schedule some studio time, and confirm our arrangements for Wes's wedding. Hard to believe it's coming up so quickly. At least there'll be a calm after it prior to Rachel and Thad's."

"Yes, because we know things will be anything but calm leading up to that one." Sebastian said with a laugh, before reaching for his shoes. "You know I say that out of love, right?"

"I do, as it's something Santana and I have already talked about." Blaine replied. "You will be able to travel with me on that Friday, right?"

"Yes, as the firm is giving all of us who are taking the exam the day after, off." Sebastian told him, before reaching for his cup to head downstairs for breakfast, followed by Blaine. "Based on what my Dad's told me, I'm going to need it, decompress from the stress I've put on myself."

"Then it's a good thing we don't have to leave too early, it'll allow us to sleep in."

"Sounds good to me."

By the time Sebastian left, Blaine was fully awake which allowed him to get a start on his day. Thankfully, outside of an email from Vincent, and one from Jennifer, nothing else needed his immediate attention. After replying to each, he sent an email to Malcolm, hopeful to get the current studio availability so he could get back to work on his follow-up. He was about to send it, when surprisingly his phone went off next to him, which was rarely a good thing at that hour.

 **If you're up, call me.**

Blaine could only sigh upon seeing the message from his brother, wondering what could possibly be going on given what time it was back in California. The phone barely finished ringing the first time when Cooper answered. Hearing a bit of anxiety in his voice from the start, he knew it was best not to tease his brother. "What's has you up at this hour?" Blaine asked as calmly as he could.

"I'm on my way to an interview. By the way, I didn't wake you, did I?" Cooper said in response.

"No, I was up as I saw Bas off, didn't think it was fair for me to sleep when he had to get up, especially since he stayed later to be with me."

"That was nice of you, bet he appreciated it."

"He did, now what gives."

"This is going to sound stupid, but…"

"Let me be the judge of that, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know what to do with my ring. Taking it off feels disrespectful, yet…"

"You're not ready to share the news, I get it." Blaine assured him. "Just as I'm sure Whitney will understand if you take it off."

"That's the thing, she knows I intend to for obvious reasons, but it feels wrong sticking in my pocket."

"My advice, do you still wear that chain Grandma gave you."

"I do."

"Put the ring on it, that is if it wouldn't show with what you're wearing. That way it's close to you, but out of sight."

"Why didn't I think of that, thank you Squirt."

"You're very welcome." Blaine told him, smiling on his end at how happy his brother sounded. "For the record, it's not something most people think about. Most people are in the situation of wearing their rings proudly, but our situations aren't normal."

"You can say that again. Mind me asking what you would've done if I was sleep?"

"Called your hubby, he's good at figuring these types of situations out since the two of you have dealt with plenty of them."

"Very true. Are you still in the amazed stage that you're actually someone's husband?"

"I am." Cooper replied, gazing down at his ring as he did. "I don't know how I got so lucky, she's everything I could've possibly asked for, and more. Speaking of, you really captured us with that song, which we've listened to more times than I should probably admit."

"I'm glad you like it, as it felt the best way to celebrate what you guys share. Speaking of, why isn't Whitney with you?"

"She's going to spend the day finishing up the packing for our honeymoon. Hard to believe we leave after my interview Wednesday morning." Cooper said to him. "At first I didn't mind waiting to leave, but now I regret having to wait, even though it's only a few days."

"I get it, but before you know it, the two of you will be on your way. Speaking of, will I get to see you guys before you leave?"

"If you come to the studio that morning, yes, otherwise, no as we're heading straight to the airport from there." Cooper then paused for a moment. "Even though I'm going to be on my honeymoon, should things go not as expected with Hummel, don't hesitate to call me. I mean it."

"While I appreciate the offer, I…"

"Call me, Blaine, I don't care the time. Promise?"

"I promise. Now, care to tell me when you're dropping the news?"

"If something doesn't go awry, from about thirty-something thousand feet." The laughter Cooper heard in response, made him smile. "You like that?"

"I do actually, as it means you won't have to field questions after the fact. Your publicist knows, right?"

"Yes, he's fully aware and approves." Cooper told him. "Also, Mom and Dad know, so they aren't going to be blindsided by the announcement."

"I was going to ask that, last thing they need are more curves with everything else going on."

"So, you're aware they're concerned about him getting out."

"I am. Yet strangely, I want him out, simply because locked up we'll never know if he's…"

"He's never going to change, don't fool yourself." Cooper said to him. "He can't stand the fact you're not only successful, but…"

"Married to Bas, I know." Blaine told him. "And I know he's not going to change, it's more about if he's developed any self-control." Almost instantly Blaine heard his brother scoff. "You sound like Bas."

"Because your husband isn't kidding himself. I'm sorry Squirt, but you…"

"I'm not being naïve, it's wishful thinking, I promise you. I'm all too aware of what he's capable of. Which is why I expect to hear something once he's released since he feels he was unjustly punished."

"Sorry for doubting you."

"It's alright."

"It's not, you're not the same person who was once married to him."

"You're concerned, especially after everything he put me through. I need for things to go smoothly Coop so Bas and I can…"

"Can what?"

"Move on."

"That's not what you were going to say."

"You're reading too much into things."

"No, your tone changed. What do the two of you want to do?"

"It's not important."

"Blaine."

"Coop, we'll talk about this later, I promise."

"So, there is something."

"Yes, but it's not a topic I want to have abruptly cut short."

"Fair enough. Just tell me one thing, should I be…"

"It's a good thing, and that's the last I'm going to say regarding the unmentioned topic. Now, shouldn't you be wherever it is by now?"

"Even early, LA traffic sucks." Cooper told him. "But you can relax, I won't push. What are your plans for the week?"

"Relax a bit. Plan my set list for the weekend, and most importantly, spend time with my husband."

"I'm sure he approves."

"That's up to him, as he's got plenty on his schedule as the bar is around the corner."

"Well, remind him all work and no play makes for a cranky Sebastian. I'm sure you can find a way to get him to…"

"Cooper!"

"I love getting a rise out of you, still got it." Cooper teased. "Seriously though, make sure he takes time to breathe."

"You know I will. I'm going to do whatever I can to help him get through these next couple of weeks." Blaine replied, just before Cooper told him he needed to go as he'd arrived at his location, but not without thanking him for the advice.

With that situation handled, Blaine decided to turn on the television and see if he'd missed anything important during the past few days. He turned his head when he heard Jordan talking about the festival from the past weekend, and about how plenty of new music was teased by multiple artists, Blaine included. "For those of you wondering if we have possible release dates for any of the new music teased, we currently don't, but once I do, I'll be sure you're some of the first to know." Jordan said. "But word on the street is we should have Blaine Anderson's follow-up to his freshman smash, before the end of the year. According to my sources, Blaine and his band have been in the studio which is good news for the rest of us." As she continued, Blaine heard his phone go off, and was surprised to see an email from the District Attorney's office.

Almost instantly, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut, but took a deep breath to compose himself as to not get ahead of himself. Yet before he was done, the feeling had returned as Miss Strauss was requesting he come to her office to discuss Kurt's pending release. Of all the times for this to occur, he knew he should tell Sebastian, but he didn't want to concern his husband, if it wasn't necessary. So, not wanting the situation to come back and bite him, he called Sebastian at work.

"Sebastian Anderson-Smythe speaking."

"Bas."

"Miss me already, Killer?"

"Do you have time to talk?" That phrase caused Sebastian to sit up straighter in his chair.

"Yes, what happened?"

"I need to go speak with Miss Strauss today."

"Since when?"

"Since the email I received a little while ago." Blaine told him in response. "She wants to discuss Kurt's pending release. I wasn't going to call, but…"

"You did the right thing B; do you want me to see if I can move things around and come with you?"

"Much as I appreciate the offer, I don't think it's necessary. Plus, you do have a rather full schedule today if my memory from earlier serves me correctly." Sebastian confirmed he was right.

"You're not going to go alone, right?"

"Correct. After I get off the phone with you, I'm going to call Scott and tell him what's going on." Blaine replied. "Do, you have any idea what she might want to talk to me about?"

"She probably wants to go over the variables regarding his release. If I recall correctly, my Dad said the Judge made it pretty clear what was necessary for him to get out. Let alone, he's going to have to go before Judge Watkins shortly afterwards." Sebastian told him. "While I agree it's not something you should worry about, call my Dad, make sure he's in the loop."

"Of course." Keeping to his word, after calling Scott and telling him where he needed to go that day. He then proceeded to send a text to Xavier as he didn't want to wake him, knowing he was undoubtedly still asleep. Once that was taken care of, Blaine headed upstairs to start getting ready as his day had already taken a bit of a turn compared to what he'd initial planned after getting up.

Tempting as it was to take the subway, Scott felt it was best they didn't since they weren't sure what Blaine's mindset would be after the meeting. And the last thing Scott wanted, was for Blaine to have to deal with the public afterwards if things didn't go as expected. Although they were leaving after most were at work, it still took them a bit longer than usual to make their way to the DA's office. Upon their arrival, Scott couldn't help but notice the deep breath Blaine took prior to exiting the car. "Are you sure you want to be doing this without Sebastian?" Almost instantly Blaine looked up at him, prior to them heading towards the building. "I didn't mean any disrespect. I know you can handle this, but I also know the toll this has taken on you. A little support never hurt anyone."

"I know, and I didn't mean to react the way I did." Blaine replied. "This whole situation puts me on edge, as I never imagined it getting to this point, yet it has. And much as I'd love Bas to be here, he's got a full day ahead of him. If I need someone to talk to afterwards, I've got people to turn to before he gets home."

It was obvious ADA Strauss was expecting him, as her assistant escorted him into her office to wait for her. Blaine was only waiting a few minutes before she made her way in and apologized for keeping him waiting. "I truly am sorry for keeping you waiting, but…"

"It's alright, things happen unexpected, especially around here, I get it." Blaine replied as she took her seat behind her desk.

"Still, I knew you were coming and should've tried harder to wrap up the situation I was dealing with." She told him. "I appreciate you coming on such short notice, particularly since I only recently learnt you were on the opposite coast as of last evening. By the time I learned this bit of information, you'd already replied that you'd be coming. Again, I'm sorry as this could've waited till tomorrow, till you were better acclimated to being back."

"It's alright, I was up early as it didn't feel right sleeping in when Sebastian needed to get up for work, and he was running on a similar amount of sleep."

"He joined you?"

"He did. Typically he tends to avoid the west coast, for logistical reasons, yet this trip was an exception."

"May I ask what was so different about this trip." She inquired. "Completely confidential, I assure you."

"I appreciate that." Blaine told her, smiling as he did. "My brother got married."

"Now, that is a fully acceptable exception to his rule."

"Agreed, but it's undoubtedly going to make for a long day for him." Miss Strauss nodded in response. "Now, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I presume you're aware Mr. Hummel is due to be released shortly." This time, Blaine nodded. "Is this something you're comfortable with?"

"Honestly, no, but I know there's nothing I can do about it. Much as I hate to admit it, it's nice knowing he's not going to run off at the mouth at any moment, or show up unexpectedly. Yet, I'm fully aware, his behavior doesn't justify him being locked up permanently."

"I appreciate your honesty."

"Given the situation, I know the only way you can do your job, is to have all the facts."

"That is correct." She replied. "Are you aware that Mr. Smythe asked if it was possible to have Mr. Hummel reevaluated before his release?"

"I recall Xavier mentioning it in passing over the weekend. Is it possible?"

"It is, and honestly based on his behavior, appropriate given what got him locked up. The problem with that is, Mr. Hummel's public counsel objects?"

"Mr. Jones?"

"No, his Columbus based counsel. Mr. Jones has been in court all week, so another public defender wrote the motion."

"Mr. Jones knows it's necessary, he's witnesses his behavior first hand. His opinion should have some sway in this matter." Blaine said, his tone doing little to hide his frustration. "The other guy has no idea!"

"I know, which is what I stated to Judge Peters." Miss Strauss replied as calmly as she could. "While his public defender, in Ohio is doing his job, his unfamiliarity with the case needs to be taken into account."

"Do you think it would help if Xavier goes and states his case for it. Afterall, he is rather persuasive."

"Mr. Smythe, is actually submitting his objection to this upon his arrival back in Ohio." She assured him. "Needless to say, your father-in-law, is none too happy about it."

"That's the first time I've heard you reference him in that matter."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, as he does serve dual roles in my life." Blaine said to her. "I might be overreacting, which isn't knew when it comes to Kurt, but, I'd feel more comfortable if a doctor assesses his situation before he gets out. One can only imagine what being locked up has done to him, and, never mind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"If it's a concern you have, tell me, so I can possibly address it."

"I'm concerned about his release hearing since it's the same day Sebastian is taking the bar exam." Almost instantly she looked at her calendar. "Yea, not great timing."

"Based on my interactions with your husband, I hope he's not focusing on it, given there isn't much he can do." She replied.

"He's said he's not, but I know it's impossible for him not to because of everything Kurt's put us through."

"Remind your husband, I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't harm either of you again. Also, he needs to remember Mr. Hummel has to go before Judge Watkins shortly thereafter, and we're all aware of his stance on probation violation." Instinctually, a smile crept to Blaine's face. "Hopefully that reminder will help put your husband's mind at ease, so he can put his focus where it needs to be."

"I will remind him, but after everything…"

"I know, it's not that simple." Miss Strauss told him. "I would love nothing more than for this stint to have gotten through to him, so you all can more forward with your lives. Yet…"

"Unfortunately, I have a feeling his issues with me, as well as Sebastian, aren't going to be resolved by what he brought on himself. If anything, it's only fueled his hatred for us both."


End file.
